Valkyries
by Kowareyasuki
Summary: Seika, 17 ans, et Thénène, 15 ans, sont deux soeurs aux origines pour le moins éloignées. Leur arrivée à la Congrégation les propulse dans un nouvel univers dans lequel elles devront apprendre à gérer leur relation. FF également sur Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Seika, 17 ans, et Thénène, 15 ans, sont deux sœurs aux origines pour le moins éloignées, ne les empêchant pas d'être très proches l'une de l'autre. Leur mère, Ambre, leur transmet sa passion pour le voyage, leur permettant ainsi de découvrir le monde et par la même occasion le don qu'elles reçurent de sa part. Enfants, leur parent commun leur offre des cadeaux vraiment spéciaux : deux Innocences.

Ces deux soeurs les acceptent, les obligeant à assumer les conséquences de leur choix. C'est-à-dire, être traquées continuellement par des Akuma. Elles se voient dans l'obligation d'apprendre à se servir par elles-mêmes du pouvoir qu'Ambre leur avait confié et développer son don héréditaire, dans l'unique but d'assurer leur survie. Elles vivent ainsi durant des années.

Mais jamais, elles n'avaient pensé croiser un jour le chemin d'Exorcistes, des personnes possédant, comme elles, des Innocences, et encore moins intégrer la Congrégation de l'Ombre, engagée dans un affrontement violent avec le Comte Millénaire.

Ce changement de situation amènera le duo soudé depuis toujours à s'adapter rapidement à leur nouvel environnement ainsi qu'aux nouvelles situations, plus qu'inattendues, auxquelles elles devront faire face.

 _ **Je dédicace L'INTÉGRALITÉ de cette fanfiction à Seikashiro, qui est également la co-auteure x))) ! Merci, je t'aime KAKA !**_

 **/!\DISCLAIMER /!\: Le monde de D Gray-Man ne m'appartient pas (même si j'en rêve la nuit). Les personnages et les idées (sauf les miennes bien sûr) appartiennent à la seule et unique Katsura Hoshino!**

 **~~~~~######~~~~~**

Thénène ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, déboussolée. Elle se réveilla dans une pièce qui servait apparemment de chambre. Elle n'était pas si grande, elle comprenait un lit sur lequel elle était assise ainsi qu'une armoire en face de celui-ci, sans oublier la petite commode à côté de lit.

L'adolescente de quinze ans retira la couverture de son corps et vit qu'elle avait une blessure au niveau de son ventre qui était presque refermée. Elle remarqua également qu'elle ne portait que des sous-vêtements sur elle. Sans gêne, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire remplie de vêtements propres. Elle fouilla, trouvant ainsi une tenue qui lui convenait. Elle enfila un pantalon noir, se vêtit d'un T-shirt blanc aux manches courtes et mit par-dessus une veste de couleur bleu foncée.

Elle enfila une paire de hautes bottes qu'elle trouva sous le lit puis se rassit sur celui-ci, perplexe. Comment avait-elle atterri ici ? Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'être venue d'elle-même dans cette chambre. Quel était son dernier souvenir même ?

Thénène, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains, remonta mentalement le temps dans ses souvenirs. Des images et des sons remontèrent peu à peu à la surface et elle se rappela. Elle se rappela du groupe de personnes vêtues de longs manteaux noirs affrontant des monstres. Des monstres qu'elle avait vus et combattus toute sa vie. En compagnie de sa sœur, elle avait rejoint le groupe afin de leur prêter main forte voyant qu'ils étaient en grande difficultés face au grand nombre d'ennemis qu'ils avaient à abattre.

Elle songea ensuite à la dernière scène qu'elle avait en mémoire dans laquelle elle voyait sa grande sœur lui faire de grands signes en lui criant quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint pas entendre. Puis, plus rien. Où était sa sœur à présent ? Thénène commença à paniquer, elles n'étaient jamais séparées l'une et l'autre. Son sentiment de panique fut décuplé quand elle se rappela que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son aînée, c'était lors d'un affrontement particulièrement violent.

Thénène, vraiment inquiète, décida de partir à sa recherche, ne pouvant rester ainsi à rien faire. Elle quitta la chambre dans une telle précipitation qu'elle ne prit même pas le temps de refermer la porte. En sortant, elle atterrit dans un couloir circulaire au milieu duquel se trouvait une énorme fosse. Plus qu'intriguée malgré son inquiétude, l'adolescente se rapprocha d'elle et s'arrêta juste devant la barrière présente afin d'assurer une certaine sécurité.

Elle baissa les yeux vers l'immense trou de ver, il était si sombre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la profondeur ni à en voir le fond. En supposant qu'il en ait un. Elle releva la tête et fixa l'unique et minuscule point de lumière qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Il semblait si loin qu'il pourrait représenter un point culminant à atteindre, une étoile à décrocher. Thénène, rêveuse, revint bien vite à la réalité, se rappelant ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ne sachant pas comment se repérer dans ce lieu totalement étranger, elle s'engagea dans le premier passage qui s'offrit à elle. Elle déambula ainsi pendant quelques minutes, observant son environnement. Thénène traversait un couloir plutôt sombre et très large. Il y régnait une atmosphère pesante, qui ne la rassurait absolument pas. La jeune fille passa à plusieurs reprises devant des salles aux portes grandes ouvertes, lui permettant ainsi de voir que personne ne s'y trouvait. Y avait-il quelqu'un avant tout ? Elle n'en savait rien.

'Où est-elle cette idiote ?' se fâchait-elle mentalement.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle erra dans cet endroit mais elle finit par entendre des échos de voix et sentit l'odeur d'une bonne cuisine. Son ventre gronda de famine lorsque les délicieuses odeurs pénétrèrent les narines de la jeune fille. Thénène laissa son estomac la guider et elle parvint sans vraiment s'en rendre compte dans un grand réfectoire lumineux. Des centaines de personnes portant principalement des blouses y étaient réunies pour le repas.

L'adolescente observa tous les différents visages un à un, dans l'espoir de repérer celui qu'elle voyait dans son quotidien. Elle s'avança inconsciemment dans la salle, en essayant de ne pas bousculer les personnes qu'elle croisait. Tellement absorbée dans sa recherche, elle ne fit pas attention aux regards interrogateurs que la majeure partie des gens présents posait sur sa personne. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, Thénène en fut particulièrement gênée. Elle détestait se faire voir et être le centre de l'attention, elle préférait de loin la discrétion. Elle faisait demi-tour et était sur le point de partir, ne trouvant ce stupide être qui lui servait de sœur quand quelque chose lui rentra volontairement dedans et entoura son corps.

\- Thénène ! s'exclama-t-on. T'es enfin réveillée !

\- Kaka ! s'exclama à son tour l'adolescente. Je m'inqui-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle reçut un énorme coup de poing dans le nez, la forçant ainsi à reculer. Elle envoya un regard larmoyant et meurtrier à l'auteure de cet acte particulièrement violent.

\- Tu joues à quoi ?

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? répliqua sa sœur, piquée au vif.

\- C'est un surnom, Seika, calme-toi, lui répondit Thénène, en se frottant le nez. Putain, ça fait un mal de chien !

Comme à son habitude, son aînée haussa les épaules, avec un sourire sadique. Seika était une jeune femme âgée de dix-sept ans, elle était petite pour son âge et fine, paraissant à une poupée fragile. Elle avait un visage ovale aux traits fins et harmonieux. Ses yeux étaient légèrement bridés, suggérant une ascendance asiatique. Sa charmante sœur portait sur elle un T-shirt noir, un pantalon et une veste de couleur bleue foncée. Ses longs cheveux sombres et lisses se réunissaient en une magnifique tresse tombant docilement dans le dos de Seika. Cette dernière lui lançait un regard méchant rempli néanmoins d'une tendresse palpable.

\- Moi aussi je m'inquiétais, murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Ça me touche autant que ton poing dans ma figure, rétorqua Thénène, quelque peu vexée par son geste.

\- Je sais, répondit sa sœur avec un sourire.

Durant tout leur échange, elles n'avaient pas fait attention aux regards en biais que leur lançaient de temps à autre le réfectoire et encore au groupe de personnes juste derrière elles. Ce groupe était composé d'une fille qui devait être un peu plus vieille que Thénène aux longs cheveux verts maintenus en deux hautes couettes sur les côtés. Elle portait un uniforme noir aux bordures argentées. Ses yeux violets regardaient les deux sœurs avec douceur et gentillesse.

\- Ah Seika, tu as enfin retrouvé ta sœur! rit cette joyeusement la jeune fille. Moi, c'est Lenalee Lee, se présenta-t-elle ensuite à Thénène. Bienvenue !

\- Striiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike ! hurla de vive voix le jeune homme roux qui se tenait près de Lenalee.

Ce garçon à la chevelure flamboyante relevée par un bandeau noir avait un cache-il sur son œil droit. Son autre œil était aussi vert que l'émeraude et se montrait fortement amical. Ce jeune homme était grand de taille et avait un large sourire. Il portait lui aussi un uniforme noir aux décorations argentés et à son cou, une écharpe orange. Sans savoir pourquoi, Thénène pensa qu'il dégageait un certain style.

\- Oh, calme-toi Lavi, intervint une voix masculine derrière lui.

Le personnage qui se présenta alors était pour le moins le plus étrange de tous. C'était également un garçon, il était beaucoup plus jeune et plus petit que Lavi. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas bruns, roux ou blond : ils étaient blancs comme la neige, un blanc éclatant qui le vieillissait grandement. Mais son visage était le plus enfantin possible, il avait de grands yeux argentés teintés d'un éclat d'amusement et un sourire presque aussi large que celui de Lavi. Thénène s'intéressa de près à l'immense cicatrice rouge qui balafrait le côté gauche de son visage. Elle partait du côté gauche de son front, traversait son sourcil, marquant ses paupières gauches, s'éternisait sous la paupière inférieure en retraçant sa courbe puis se décalait un peu plus sur la gauche au dessus de la pommette avant de descendre brutalement le long de la joue et s'arrêter dans la zone située entre le menton et la bouche. Lavi et lui portaient à peu près le même uniforme que celui de Lenalee, le sien étant plus féminin.

Le jeune homme remarqua alors que Thénène fixait sa cicatrice et détourna le regard, une pointe de honte et de déception dans celui-ci. Elle comprit ce qu'il pensait, il croyait qu'il était effrayant, un phénomène de foire. Mais Thénène ne pensait absolument pas ça. Il était...

\- Intrigant, dit-elle à voix haute.

Tous lui lancèrent un regard inquisiteur, demandant silencieusement pourquoi avait-elle dit cela à voix haute.

\- Tu es intrigant, répéta Thénène en s'adressant plus particulièrement au blandin, n'oubliant pas de lui sourire.

\- Ah...Merci, répondit-il, gêné. Au fait, je m'appelle Allen Walker. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Allen.

\- Ou _Moyashi_ , ajouta quelqu'un, les surprenant tous.

\- C'est Allen, rugit ce dernier en lançant un regard mauvais au détenteur de cette voix qui s'approchait du groupe. Bakanda.

Le dernier arrivant était un homme grand et musclé au visage plus que fermé. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacial avaient la même forme que ceux de Seika, permettant ainsi de supposer qu'il était d'origine asiatique. Il avait une magnifique chevelure retenue par un cordon en tissu aussi bleue que la nuit, paraissant ainsi noire avec des reflets bleutés. Il avait également sur lui un uniforme qui semblait caractéristique à ce lieu. Il regardait Allen avec un mépris à peine déguisé.

-Tch, fut sa seule réponse avant de s'éloigner, laissant un énorme froid dans la discussion.

\- Excuse-le, soupira Lenalee, désemparée, il est toujours comme ça.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Thénène, encore déconcertée par ce qui s'était passé.

Le bruit particulièrement puissant d'un gargouillement d'un estomac se fit entendre, ce qui provoqua un fou rire entre les cinq personnes, détendant radicalement l'atmosphère.

\- Excusez-moi, dirent en même temps Allen et Thénène, stupéfaits.

\- C'est l'heure de manger, déclara Lavi, hilare.

Tous acquiescèrent et allèrent prendre à manger. Allen entassa différents plats et assiettes formant une pile peu équilibrée mais très riche en saveurs. Puis il se dirigea rapidement à une table avant de commencer à s'empiffrer. Ses amis le regardèrent en souriant et vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés. Une fois installés, la discussion fut lancée. Ils discutèrent particulièrement de leur dernière mission qui eut lieu en Espagne.

\- Les filles, vous étiez formidables ! s'extasia Lavi, un regard langoureux aux deux jeunes filles en face de lui.

\- C'est vrai, vous combattiez comme des fauves ! renchérit Lenalee.

Les deux sœurs rirent, gênées par les compliments que l'on faisait à leur égard. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas habituées à tout cela. Elles mangèrent en acceptant, embarrassées, les éloges qui étaient dites. Interpellées par Lavi, elles levèrent toutes les deux le regard vers lui.

\- Dites, débuta-t-il en rougissant furieusement, euh, vous êtes sûres d'être sœurs ?

Toute la table arrêta de manger, même Allen, qui s'apprêtait à mordre dans une appétissante cuisse de poulet, suspendit son geste, tout ouï concernant la réponse. Lui-même s'était posé la question. Thénène et Seika se regardèrent, absolument pas étonnées. Elles s'y attendaient presque. C'est vrai que cette question était légitime, les deux jeunes femmes ne se ressemblant pas : Seika avait la peau laiteuse alors que Thénène avait en avait une couleur caramel. Cette dernière était légèrement plus grande que sa sœur qui était pourtant plus âgée qu'elle. Les cheveux de l'aînée étaient lisses, contrairement à ceux de sa cadette qui étaient ondulés.

Elles n'avaient que quatre traits en commun à savoir : la forme ovale de leur visage, la couleur sombre de leurs cheveux, leur sourire et leurs yeux. Elles avaient toutes les deux des iris dorés qui entouraient des petites pupilles noires.

\- Oui, on est bien des sœurs, lui répondirent-elles, de manière synchronisée.

\- On a la même mère, précisa Seika.

\- Mais deux pères différents, reprit Thénène.

\- Le mien est japonais...

\- Tandis que le mien est originaire d'Afrique de l'Ouest, finit la plus jeune.

Elles sourirent toutes les deux, avant de se remettre à manger. Les trois personnes en face d'elles étaient abasourdies, malgré des origines si éloignées, ces deux jeunes femmes partageaient un lien étroit.

\- Ah, et vous avez quel âge ? demanda Lavi, quelque peu aguicheur.

\- J'ai deux ans de plus que Thénène.

\- J'ai quinze ans, l'informa cette dernière, ne cessant de sourire.

\- Comme Allen, dit une Lenalee amusée.

Les deux sœurs fixèrent alors le blandin qui avait presque fini tous ses plats. Puis elles se regardèrent.

\- Je pensais que t'avais treize ans moi, lui avouèrent-elles d'une seule voix.

\- Sérieusement ? les interrogea plus que surpris le balafré.

\- Tu as un visage d'enfant, acquiescèrent-elles en explosant de rire devant sa mine effarée.

\- On m'a toujours dit que je faisais plus vieux à cause de mes cheveux blancs, mais jamais je n'avais pensé qu'on me dirait que je faisais plus jeune, déclara Allen avant de se joindre à elles dans leur rire.

\- Il y a une première fois à tout, répliqua amicalement Thénène.

\- En fait, t'as été examinée Titi ? lui demanda Seika.

Sa sœur la regarda les yeux ronds, signe d'incompréhension.

\- T'es pas allée voir le superviseur ? insista son aînée.

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, en fait, quand je me suis réveillée, je suis directement partie à ta recherche, confessa l'adolescente.

\- Ah, trop d'amour pour moi, se vanta la japonaise, un sourire plaqué au visage.

\- Oh, ferme-la ! rugit sa sœur.

Tous éclatèrent de rire au vu de cette scène à la fois amusante et touchante. Après avoir fini leurs repas, ils décidèrent d'escorter Thénène jusqu'au bureau de Komui, lui faisant par la même occasion visiter un peu ce lieu sordide. Ils arrivèrent en très peu de temps -ou Thénène n'y avait pas prêté attention- dans un bureau, qui était dans un bazar indescriptible. Il y avait des feuilles étalées à même le sol, comme pour le protéger, limite on pourrait croire que les feuilles ont remplacé le sol. Un canapé rouge trônait au milieu de ce carnage en face d'un bureau de bois derrière lequel se trouvait un homme de la trentaine portant une blouse blanche avec une croix sur le côté. Cet homme d'origine chinoise avait des cheveux bleus courts, un peu cachés par un bonnet blanc. Une paire de lunettes siégeait sur l'arête de son nez.

\- Ah, mais qui avons-nous là ? s'exclama-t-il à la manière d'un enfant, ce qui étonna grandement Thénène.

\- Elle vient de manger, tu peux aller l'examiner, l'informa Allen, répondant vaguement à la question posée.

Le regard que Komui avait sur Thénène changea du tout au tout, il passa d'un regard jovial et enfantin à un regard psychopathe et diabolique. L'adolescente, paniquée par ce retournement de situation, regarda tour à tour les personnes qui l'avaient accompagnée et posa un regard suppliant sur sa sœur qui lui répondit par un air désolé et un haussement d'épaules.

\- Allez, ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer, tentèrent de la rassurer Allen, Lavi et Lenalee.

\- Courage ! lui souffla Seika, la main sur son épaule avant de la pousser dans la gueule du loup qu'était devenu le superviseur.

Ce dernier avait ouvert une salle, probablement celle d'examen, et s'était équipé d'une perceuse.

\- Je vais bien m'amuser ! s'excita-t-il, les yeux brillants et le regard malsain. Bienvenue à la Congrégation de l'Ombre !

Thénène déglutit puis se lança et entra dans la salle qui avait l'air d'être une salle des tortures.

'Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !' essaya-t-elle de se donner du courage.


	2. Chapter 2

Seika, Lenalee, Lavi et Allen attendaient patiemment que Komui finissent ses expériences bizarres sur Thénène devant la porte. Ils étaient tout de même inquiets, Komui pouvait se montrer très excessif parfois. La japonaise, elle, restait sereine quant à l'avenir de sa sœur, elle avait confiance en elle. En plus, elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème sinon elle l'aurait senti. Et elle ne se serait pas gênée pour défoncer la porte.

Elle se concentra alors sur ses mains et plus particulièrement sur ses bagues. Ses deux bagues à ses majeurs forgées il y a quatorze ans par sa mère. Ses deux bijoux si précieux contenant une si rare Innocence. Elle soupira, au courant depuis toujours de la valeur de ses bijoux. Ambre avait dit à ses deux filles que ses cadeaux étaient des cadeaux à la fois inestimables et empoisonnés. Cadeaux inestimables par le pouvoir procuré, cadeaux empoisonnés par les conséquences de les posséder.

Ces monstres, Thénène et Seika avaient vécu avec l'ombre qu'ils représentaient dans leur dos toute leur vie. Ces Akuma, ils sont vite devenus leur quotidien. Ces bijoux, les bagues de Seika, le bracelet de Thénène, leur sont rapidement devenus indispensables pour leur survie. Et le don de leur mère. La jeune femme soupira avant de se reconcentrer sur sa sœur. Elle songea, comme les trois autres personnes présentes, à leur dernier affrontement face à des Akuma, affrontement durant lequel l'être qui lui était le plus cher fut blessé et que le don d'Elodie leur fut très utile.

 _ ***Flash-back***_

\- Seika ! Ils sont là ! la prévint sa sœur avant de la rejoindre dans leur cachette habituelle.

Il faut dire qu'être traquées pendant deux ans par les mêmes monstres dans la même ville les avait forcées à prendre des habitudes. L'aînée soupira, repoussant la mèche de cheveux lui cachant les yeux. Elle se releva légèrement afin d'atteindre le rebord de la fenêtre et observer leurs assaillants. C'étaient les mêmes depuis deux ans, de grosses boules noirâtres avec un horrible visage fixé au centre de chacune d'entre elles. Mais cette fois-ci, elles étaient beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus nombreuses. Les Akuma devaient être une bonne cinquantaine voire une centaine.

Décidément, eux aussi devaient être exténués de pourchasser les mêmes proies pendant des mois durant et avaient pris la décision d'en finir. Cette situation fit sourire Seika et Thénène, elles comptaient bien se battre et ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire. Les habitants de la ville avaient déserté les lieux en voyant se diriger vers eux un énorme nuage sombre et quelques tirs de missile partir. Elles avaient donc le champ libre pour abattre ces choses en ne risquant de ne blesser personne, mis à part leur propre personne. Seika s'apprêtait à y aller lorsque Thénène la retint.

\- Regarde par là-bas ! lui indiqua-t-elle en désignant quatre silhouettes rapides au loin qui se rapprochaient de leur position.

La japonaise plissa les paupières et parvint à distinguer une silhouette féminine tandis que les trois autres étaient vraisemblablement masculines. Ces personnes fonçaient carrément droit sur elles. Elles s'étaient arrêtées à environ deux maisons d'où les deux sœurs se situaient. Ce groupe était composé de Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda et Allen. Les quatre exorcistes s'étaient préparés pour cette mission mais ils avaient visiblement surpris de voir autant d'Akuma dans cette petite ville d'Espagne.

\- Ils sont vraiment venus en masse ! scanda Lavi, son unique œil vert gros comme une soucoupe.

\- C'est vrai, il doit y avoir une Innocence particulièrement puissante, comme grand frère l'a dit, précisa Lenalee, quelque peu désemparée.

\- Ou deux, c'est possible également, indiqua Kanda, prêt à dégainer son arme Mugen.

\- Ça fait plus de deux ans que plusieurs groupes d'Akuma venaient régulièrement dans cette ville, il était temps que l'on vienne aussi, s'exclama Allen, déterminé, tandis que son œil gauche palpitait à la vue de tous ces montres.

Depuis leur cachette, Thénène et Seika avaient suivi toute leur conversation. Et d'un accord tacite, elles sortirent de leur barricade de fortune et se dirigèrent, d'un pas lourd vers ses personnes habillées de manteaux noirs. Ces derniers tournèrent le regard vers elles et les observèrent silencieusement.

\- Striiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike ! débita Lavi, de la bave au coin de la bouche, avant de prendre un puissant coup de Lenalee sur le crâne.

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure de draguer ! lui dit Lenalee, lui rappelant la raison de leur venue.

\- Écoutez-moi, s'il vous plait, débuta Allen, restez en arrière, nous sommes des Exorcistes, des apôtres de Dieu venus pour sauver cette ville et détruire les horreurs que vous voyez en ce moment-même dans le ciel. Ne vous avancez pas, c'est dangereux : elles sécrètent un gaz toxique et mortel pour les humains.

Il avait pris un ton sérieux et autoritaire, accentué par son attitude volontaire. Il dégageait un tel engagement pour cette action, un tel courage et une telle expérience que les deux filles en restèrent muettes et exécutèrent ses ordres. Il est vrai qu'elles paraissaient toutes les deux sans défense voir faibles : leurs cheveux étaient détachés, se balançant librement dans leur dos. Elles portaient toutes les deux un débardeur blanc, un pantalon noir et des bottes de cuir très usées. Thénène avait à son poignet gauche comme toujours son bracelet en argent gravé des lettres majuscules de son nom avec une petite pierre verte incrustée au-dessus du premier "N" et Seika ses deux fines bagues, une sur le majeur gauche et l'autre sur le majeur droit, également incrustées d'une pierre verte.

La japonaise et l'africaine reculèrent, laissant ainsi aux exorcistes le devoir de les protéger. Elles auraient dû rire de la situation : c'étaient elles qui combattaient ces bêtes qui convoitaient tant leurs Innocences depuis deux ans maintenant. L'Innocence de Thénène était la pierre verte dans son bracelet, et celle de Seika fut divisée en deux parts égales et placées dans les deux bagues. Les prêtres noirs n'avaient pas remarqué leurs bijoux, trop occupés à lorgner les monstres qui volaient.

Lenalee activa alors ses Dark Boots, Lavi son maillet, Kanda son katana et Allen son bras. Les trois premières Innocences citées étant de type équipement au même titre que les bijoux des sœurs, elles avaient l'habitude de ce genre d'armes, alors que celle du blandin était de type symbiotique. Ce fut une première pour les filles lorsqu'elles virent le membre du l'anglais se transformer en un bras métallique et disproportionné par rapport à son corps.

Elles les virent se lancer, corps et âme, dans l'affrontement. Lenalee donnait de puissants coups grâce à ses chaussures, elle paraissait voler dans le ciel, comme un papillon. Lavi, lui, écrasait sous son marteau les monstres un à un, à croire qu'il jouait au chasse-taupe. Quant à Kanda, il tranchait et découpait en rondelles tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main avec son sabre et Allen lui griffait et déchiquetait les Akuma grâce à son bras. Seika et Thénène pensèrent la même chose du spectacle qui s'offrait à elles : c'était impressionnant. Elles ne pouvaient que rester là, à regarder les créations du Comte Millénaire tomber une à une.

Au bout du compte, les exorcistes les avaient presque tous eu, usant de beaucoup de leur énergie. Ils crurent l'espace d'une petite demi-seconde que c'était fini et qu'ils pourraient se mettre à chercher le pouvoir tant convoité, mais ils furent pris de court quand une deuxième vague d'Akuma tout aussi intense que la première se présenta à eux. Ils se regroupèrent tous les quatre, dos à dos, le souffle court, se préparant à ce second et rude assaut. Ni une, ni deux, Seika et Thénène se jetèrent à corps perdu au cœur de la bataille.

Ainsi, lorsque les monstres lancèrent une attaque de groupe, les exorcistes furent surpris de se trouver sous un dôme grisâtre maintenu par l'une des filles qu'ils avaient vu dans la ville. Thénène avait activé son Innocence, protégeant ainsi sa sœur et ses personnes d'une attaque certainement fatale. Et sous huit yeux ébahis, le dôme grisâtre se modélisa en une forme circulaire, semblable à un bouclier. Sans attendre que la surprise soit dissipée chez les adversaires, la propriétaire du bouclier le lança dans les airs, à la manière dont on lance un frisbee, droit sur un Akuma en face d'elle.

Il fut tranché de façon net et précise en deux, n'arrêtant pas l'Innocence qui continuait son chemin et faisait une quantité de dégâts. En attendant, Seika avait elle aussi activé son Innocence : les deux mains tendues devant elle, on pouvait voir ses deux anneaux briller d'une vive lumière verte et cette lumière s'étaler sur ses deux mains mis à part les pouces. Une fois la lumière estompée, les exorcistes purent voir que des anneaux similaires aux doigts de la japonaise mais tous étaient soudés les uns autres. Des piques, bien aiguisées, se dressaient fièrement sur la longueur de deux poings américains.

Seika se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, satisfaite, et attendit que Thénène change la forme de son Innocence. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Le bouclier, ayant rebondi sur un mur, était revenu dans les mains de Thénène. Celle-ci se concentra et le bouclier fondit rapidement, apparaissant sous une forme visqueuse dans les mains de la cadette. Cette dernière ouvrit et écarta ses bras, allongeant et suspendant le liquide dans les airs au niveau de son regard. Les Exorcistes, émerveillés, virent le liquide se solidifier, donnant forme à une longue épée double, aux lames redoutables. Cette arme avait, incrustée, dans le pommeau au centre, une pierre verte tandis que les deux poings américains de Seika avaient chacun une mini pierre verte.

Comme l'avait dit Kanda peu de temps avant le combat, cette ville ne cachait pas une mais bien deux Innocences, expliquant ainsi la présence en grand nombre d'autant d'Akuma. Les quatre exorcistes étaient tombés des nues, surtout Allen. Lui, qui avait pensé que ces deux jeunes filles étaient inoffensives, voyait à leur posture et expressions qu'il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. Le balafré lança un regard passablement choqué à ses camarades et même Kanda avait laissé paraître sa stupeur.

\- Vous avez encore de l'énergie ? Ou vous êtes réellement fatigués ? leur demanda la fille aux yeux bridés.

Ils répondirent à l'affirmative, confirmant qu'ils pouvaient encore se battre. Deux paires d'iris dorés se tournèrent vers eux, une petite lueur de soulagement dans le regard.

\- Alors, c'est parti, lança sur un ton léger l'adolescente à la peau caramel, avant de faire un bond dantesque et trancher trois Akuma d'un coup simple.

\- C'est bien parti, renchérit sa comparse, avant de se jeter sur les monstres en face d'elle.

Les Exorcistes, stupéfaits, ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, observant la façon de combattre des deux adolescentes qui grossiraient bientôt leurs rangs. La fille aux yeux bridés donnait des coups de poings ravageurs, ne laissant aucun répit à ses adversaires. Elle leur livrait une pluie de poings violente, montrant qu'elle était plus adepte aux combats en corps à corps. Sa camarade, elle, transperçait et tranchait sans pitié les monstres sous ses yeux. Ses coups étant nets et précis, cela montrait qu'elle avait une excellente maîtrise des armes blanches. Ces deux filles détruisaient les Akuma un à un, à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Tch, pesta Kanda, avant de se lancer dans le combat lui aussi, ne voulant pas être mis à l'écart par deux filles venues de nulle part : ce serait blessant.

L'intervention de l'épéiste accéléra d'un coup l'action, ne laissant pas ses compagnons se remettre de leurs émotions. La minute d'après, les restes d'Akuma jonchaient platement sur le sol de la ville. Les gaz toxiques se dégageaient rapidement des cadavres (si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça) des Akuma. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient couvertes de leur sang, particulièrement Kanda, Thénène et Seika. Elles s'étaient jetées férocement sur les monstres, ne leur laissant aucune chance. Les deux sœurs désactivèrent leurs Innocences, les faisant ainsi revenir à leur état normal. Thénène remit son bracelet à son poignet gauche et regarda les dégâts causés pas leurs ennemis.

Bien sûr, la plus grande partie des maisons à l'entour n'avaient pas résisté à l'affrontement et se réduisaient maintenant soit à des tas de débris fumants soit à des pans de murs encore debout. L'air se faisait de plus en plus irrespirable. L'africaine regarda sa sœur, lui demandant silencieusement si elle devait le faire, regard auquel Seika répondit à l'affirmative.

\- Waouh, c'était vraiment impressionnant, déclara Lenalee admirative.

\- Mais il faut évacuer, le gaz se répand rapidement dans l'air et vous met en danger, ajouta Allen.

\- Pas la peine, répliqua Seika tranquillement, Thénène va le faire disparaître.

\- Comment ? demanda Kanda, suspicieux.

Comme pour répondre à la question, Thénène inspira un bon coup avant de souffler par la bouche. Ce n'était pas un petit courant d'air, ce fut littéralement un vent puissant qui évacuait de ses poumons. Elle tourna sur elle-même plus d'une fois, dissipant progressivement le gaz violet jusqu'à le faire disparaître complètement. Il n'y avait plus une seule trace de poison dans l'air. Les Exorcistes étaient encore plus ahuris que tout à l'heure mis à part Kanda qui balança son "Tch" habituel avant de détourner le regard ailleurs.

Thénène allait prononcer quelque chose quand son regard fut capté par un mouvement derrière Lenalee. Elle se jeta sur la chinoise, restée en retrait par rapport au groupe, lui créant une protection avec son corps. La jeune fille de seize ans comprit pourquoi elle fut plaquée brutalement au sol que lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de roche tomber au-dessus d'elle. Le mur à côté d'elle avait cédé et Thénène l'avait protégé de la chute. Lenalee entendit quelques pierres rebondirent sur le corps de la métisse et les autres s'entasser autour d'elles, formant un tas sous lequel elles étaient bloquées. Puis, elle sentit un poids se soulever d'elle et de la lumière filtrée par de la poussière lui parvenir : Thénène s'était relevée et avait dégagé par la même occasion les pierres qui l'écrasaient. 'Quelles force et résistance !' se dit Lenalee.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit sa sauveuse en lui tendant la main d'un air inquiet.

\- Oui, merci et toi ? lui répondit Lenalee en l'attrapant et prenant appui pour se relever. Je te dois une fière chandelle ! Je te remercie encore.

\- C'est normal, t'en fais pas.

\- Oh, ton t-shirt ! s'exclama Lenalee en pointant une tache rougeâtre qui ne cessait de s'étaler sur le tissu.

\- Merde, marmonna simplement Thénène.

Puis elle se tourna à l'appel de son nom, sa sœur l'appelait et lui faisait de grands gestes, pourquoi ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'obtenir la moindre indication car sa vue se brouilla et tout devint noir pour elle. Elle tomba mollement des débris du mur avant de finir par rencontrer le sol dans un bruit désagréable. Seika, voyant sa chute, s'était précipitée vers elle. Elle la mit sur le dos, releva son habit pour laisser découvrir une blessure béante d'où s'écoulait une très grande quantité de sang.

\- Merde, merde, merde, ça s'est rouvert ! Surveillez-la, je reviens ! dit Seika avant de se relever et se diriger précipitamment vers une maison survivante.

Lenalee s'était assise aux côtés de Thénène, très inquiète, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, elle se sentait redevable. La japonaise revint, presque aussitôt, une trousse de secours sous la main. Dans un premier temps, elle fit un garrot, stoppant l'écoulement sanguin important. Puis elle s'appliqua à faire un bandage de très grande qualité. Elle semblait avoir l'habitude de faire ce genre de soins. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle s'assit, les talons sous les fesses, et soupira, mêlant dépit, agacement et soulagement.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Lavi, le souci se lisant sur son visage.

\- Oui, vous en faites pas, c'est pas la première fois, sourit Seika.

\- Aucun Akuma ne l'a touché, comment est-ce qu'elle s'est blessé alors ? Et comment ça ? intervint Allen.

\- Il y a deux jours, on a subi une attaque d'Akuma, c'était une embuscade et sous prétexte que c'est la plus jeune, ces coquilles sans cervelles l'ont ciblée et un d'entre a réussi à la toucher assez gravement. La blessure n'était pas totalement cicatrisée, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de bouger ou autre, expliqua l'aînée sur un ton très naturel. Elle cicatrise rapidement.

Les quatre exorcistes se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord.

\- Vous devez nous suivre à la Congrégation, déclara de manière brute Kanda.

\- Oui, là-bas, ils pourront soigner correctement, euh..., renchérit Lavi avant de s'arrêter.

\- Thénène, l'informa la japonaise avant de se présenter, moi c'est Seika, vous pouvez m'appeler Sei, je suis sa grande sœur.

\- Comme Lavi le disait, reprit la chinoise, Thénène pourra être soignée correctement. En plus, nous avons besoin de vos talents de guerrière.

Seika n'avait pas vraiment le choix, sa sœur avait besoin de soins au plus vite. Et elles seraient en danger en s'obstinant à rester ici, en Espagne. De plus, on lui demandait de l'aide, l'asiatique ne refusait jamais d'aider les gens. Elle se releva, épousseta ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers vraisemblablement la maison où elle vivait, la maison de tout à l'heure. Les prêtres noirs, interdits, l'observèrent s'en aller puis revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec deux sacs de voyages remplis de ses effets personnels et ceux de sa sœur.

\- Vous voulez bien prendre mes sacs, si ça ne vous dérange pas ? leur demanda-t-elle en tendant lesdits sacs devant elle.

\- Mais bien sûr ! déclara Lavi en les lui arrachant presque des mains.

Seika le remercia d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire, puis se baissa vers sa sœur qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Ensuite, elle la fit passer tant bien que mal sur son dos, plaçant les bras mous de Thénène autour de son cou avant de placer ses mains sous les cuisses de sa cadette. La tête de cette dernière se perdait presque au milieu de la chevelure ébène de sa porteuse. Enfin, Seika se tourna vers le groupe, le regard vif.

\- Alors on y va à cette Congrégation ? lança-t-elle avant de se mettre à marcher en direction de la sortie de la ville, dont une partie était détruite.

Kanda tira la tronche comme d'habitude tandis que ses trois camarades sourirent. Puis ils mirent en route, direction la Congrégation avec, à leurs côtés, deux nouvelles recrues.

 _ *** Fin du Flash-back***_

Ils soupirent d'un concert commun. Arrivés à la Congrégation, Seika avait failli étriper tous ceux, et principalement, les infirmières qui voulaient prendre soin de sa sœur. Elle avait insisté pour s'occuper elle-même de Thénène, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Cela lui fut accordé grâce à la peur qu'elle avait provoquée. Elle s'était donc occupée de la blessée pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'arrivée à la Congrégation qui dura trois jours et la veille du réveil à Thénène, en lui nettoyant la plaie et en lui changeant ses pansements. Cette dernière, quant à elle, avait dormi ses quatre jours d'affilé, ayant perdu une quantité importante de sang.

Elle s'était finalement réveillée, apaisant l'inquiétude de Seika, et passait en ce moment-même l'examen que son aînée avait subi la veille. L'aînée en question était impatiente d'avoir les résultats des tests explosifs de Komui. Quand on parle du loup, il finit par ouvrir la porte de la salle, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai fini ! s'exclama-t-il, en chantonnant presque ses paroles.

\- Et donc grand frère ? le pressa Lenalee, curieuse.

Thénène sortit de la salle à ce moment en remettant sa veste sur les épaules. Elle ne paraissait pas traumatiser à en vomir, elle avait la même réaction que sa sœur hier : elle était calme. Même si les expériences les plus bizarres les unes les autres s'étaient enchaînées, tout s'était bien passé. Surtout la fin, quand elle avait dû voir une sorte de serpent violet géant au visage féminin. "Pour déterminer à quel point tu es synchronisée avec ton Innocence", lui avait dit le Superviseur.

\- Donc une Innocence de type équipement. Comme celle de sa sœur, Hevlaska lui a assimilé un taux de 80 % de synchronisation, détailla Komui. Ce qui est incroyable pour ce type d'Innocence.

Quatre paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur Seika et Thénène, qui rougirent gênées par tant d'attention.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de nous montrer ce que vous avez vraiment dans le ventre avec vos armes Anti-Akuma ! décida le grand frère de Lenalee, aussi excité qu'un enfant dans un magasin de friandises.

Thénène et Seika se lancèrent un regard, ayant la même pensée.

'Vraiment ?' se demandèrent-elles intérieurement.


	3. Chapter 3

Thénène attrapa les vêtements que sa sœur lui lançait en pleine figure. Une de leur tenue d'entraînement. Elle soupira avant de l'enfiler et de suivre Seika à travers les couloirs de la Congrégation. Peu après l'ordre que le frère de Lenalee, un jeune scientifique avec des lunettes et un casque sur les oreilles était venue à la rencontre des deux filles. Malgré sa timidité apparente, il était venu prendre les mesures des nouvelles recrues afin de leur faire des manteaux noirs typiques de la Congrégation. "Le manteau est très résistant et vous protégera face aux attaques", leur avait-il dit.

Après la prise des mesures, les deux adolescentes se dirigèrent, guidées par Lenalee vers un lieu précis. Elles arrivèrent dans une grande salle circulaire dans laquelle se trouvaient déjà Bookman, Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Komui et Reever. Le petit groupe semblait en pleine réflexion.

\- Attendez ici, je reviens, précisa la chinoise avant de rejoindre les autres à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Arrivée à eux, elle les regarda un à un avant de demander un récapitulatif.

\- Je disais avant que tu arrives, reprit son grand frère, que je leur ai fait des analyses sanguines et leur sang contient une substance inconnue.

\- Tu te rappelles quand Thénène a dissipé le nuage de poison ? On pense que c'est lié, souligna Lavi.

\- Si c'est le cas, nous avons alors deux alliées plus importantes que nous le soupçonnions, déclara Bookman, d'un air grave et sérieux. Déjà que la couleur atypique de leurs yeux me fait douter... Attendons voir ce que donne l'entraînement.

\- Bookman a raison, pas de conclusions hâtives. Préparez-vous, ordonna Komui en s'adressant aux quatre jeunes exorcistes.

Ces derniers acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'arène, contrairement au vieil homme et à l'Intendant qui montèrent dans les tribunes à environ dix mètres de hauteur du sol. Il y avait un microphone que Komui saisit et plaça devant sa bouche.

\- Exorcistes, ceci est un entrainement. Il consistera en deux affrontements Évidemment, Seika et Thénène, vous serez seules et vous aurez chacune deux adversaires en face de vous, leur expliqua Komui. Les combats commenceront quand vous serez tous prêts.

Les six personnes dans la zone de combat se préparèrent, les deux nouvelles de leur côté et les doyens du leur en tentant de savoir tant bien que mal qui combattra qui.

\- Bon, qui s'occupe de Seika ? demanda Allen aux autres.

\- Moi, j'veux bien ! se proposa Lenalee.

\- Je sais pas laquelle des deux est la plus belle... s'extasia Lavi un air rêveur collé au visage.

Il est vrai que les débardeurs blancs et courts des filles les embellissaient en plus de laissaient voir leur musculature importante. Sur les parties visibles de leur corps, à savoir leurs bras et une petite partie de leur ventre, on voyait diverses cicatrices, une particulièrement imposante pour l'africaine. Une brûlure partait de son poignet et remontait sur tout son avant-bras gauche. Cette marque attira particulièrement l'attention d'Allen, sans savoir pourquoi. Les deux nouvelles recrues ne semblaient pas remarquer qu'elles étaient observées, elles discutaient à propos de l'épreuve qui arrivait.

\- Ils ont compris, s'enquit Thénène en se massant pensivement l'avant-bras gauche. Elle l'avait plus dit comme une affirmation que si elle avait posé une question.

\- Ils sont pas bêtes, ils nous ont prélevé du sang même si c'est pas une énorme quantité, c'est suffisant pour voir qu'on a pas un sang normal, patate, débita Seika nonchalamment.

\- On y va mollo ?

\- Hmm, faut voir. Bon, t'es prête ?

\- Comme toujours, claironna la plus jeune en activant son Innocence.

Sa sœur l'imita et les deux se tournèrent vers leurs adversaires en attendant qu'ils finissent, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas fait réellement de choix. Après quelques secondes de discussions, ils se placèrent face à leur adversaire, d'une manière significative. Seika avait donc pour adversaires Lenalee et Allen et sa sœur avait logiquement à affronter Kanda et Lavi. La tension monta d'un cran quand tous eurent activés leur Innocence.

Sans attendre un quelconque signe de la part de Komui pour lancer les combats, Kanda et Lavi sautaient sur Thénène en même temps que Seika fonçait droit sur Lenalee et Allen.

Thénène bloqua Mugen avec son épée double qu'elle tenait de ses deux mains et le marteau de Lavi avec sa jambe tendue et levée en l'air. Quoiqu'étonnés, ces derniers exercèrent une pression plus importante pour la déstabiliser. Il n'en fut rien, l'adolescente repoussa ses assaillants puis attaqua. Elle accabla principalement Kanda de ses coups habiles, rapides et violents, esquivant facilement le marteau de Lavi.

Ensuite, détournant ainsi l'attention, elle se concentra sur l'utilisateur du maillet. Thénène frappait à la fois à l'aide de son épée mais également avec ses jambes, elle était réactive et très rapide, mettant en difficulté le rouquin. Il suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sachant qu'il devait remercier le kendoka de s'interposer entre lui et cette fille. Thénène alternait entre les feintes dangereuses du japonais et le marteau encombrant du Bookman Junior.

Pendant que Thénène dansait au gré de ses adversaires, Seika, de son côté, menait la danse. Elle se jeta premièrement sur le blandinet qui faillit se manger un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Son bras le protégea, heureusement pour lui. Seika s'attaqua ensuite à la chinoise, délaissant Allen. Lenalee et ses kicks, Seika et ses poings. Leur rencontre fut plus qu'acrobatique.

Entre les saltos, les rondades et les flips, Allen, en retrait, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les rencontres des deux Innocences de type équipement était violente. Lenalee et Seika accéléraient le rythme déjà soutenu, les forçant à suivre chaque mouvement sans faire d'erreur. La chinoise avait du mal à suivre, cela se ressentit sur l'affrontement : elle ne vit pas le coup venir par la droite. Elle se le prit dans les côtes, la propulsant des mètres plus loin. Étourdie, la sœur du superviseur resta à terre le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Allen, après que sa camarade fut mise KO, attaqua Seika qui bloqua son bras. Après une prise d'élan, la japonaise balança le blandin par-dessus son épaule, l'envoyant dans les jambes de Thénène qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba face contre terre.

\- Putain, Seika t'es hyper chiante ! Apprends à viser ! hurla-t-elle avant de se relever.

\- Alors _Moyashi_ , on perd son combat ? lança Kanda à la volée.

Allen tiqua à ces paroles et se remit sur ses pieds, dardant le kendoka d'un regard noir.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi, le provoqua-t-il, elle est vraiment forte. Et ton combat alors, _Bakanda_ ?

Le maudit avait prononcé ces paroles, rieur, en voyant Kanda recevoir un énorme kick sous le menton qui le fit tomber sur le dos.

\- La ferme, le nabot, avant que j'te bute.

\- Essaie pour voir, espèce d'idiot.

Bien sur, à ces propos, Kanda et Allen se mirent à se taper l'un sur l'autre. Au moins, cela faisait trois adversaires de moins à combattre pour les nouvelles, avec Lenalee qui était encore à terre. Thénène, trouvant que le borgne était plus gênant qu'autre chose, cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, sans avoir à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Sa sœur, par solidarité, la rejoint pour l'aider à combattre Lavi.

Ce dernier ne mena pas large bien longtemps, il fut dépassé par les attaques qu'il subissait. Quand il en repoussait une, l'autre lui tombait dessus. Elles étaient rapides, extrêmement rapides et elles ne se gênaient pas dans leurs mouvements. Au contraire, elles anticipaient les mouvements de l'autre pour parvenir à se placer où il fallait quand il le fallait. Le rouquin était coincé de tous les côtés. Il se demanda qui des deux attaquerait en premier.

Seika fonça sur lui, mais au lieu de lui rentrer dedans, au dernier instant, elle sauta par-dessus sa tête, atterrissant de l'autre côté. C'était une diversion : entretemps, Thénène s'était plantée devant lui et lui avait donné un coup dans les mains, faisant voltiger le marteau à l'autre bout de la salle, à côté de Lenalee. Puis la japonaise arriva par derrière, passa entre les jambes du Bookman Junior, le taclant par la même occasion.

Le crâne de Lavi rencontra le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ce dernier n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé : tout était allé trop vite.

Il tenta de se redresser mais sans aucun succès. Son corps refusait de bouger comme s'il était cloué au sol. Les seuls gestes qu'il pouvait faire étaient de remuer et de relever la tête. C'est ce qu'il fit et il vit enfin : la zone du sol de l'arène dans laquelle il se trouvait allongé était faite en métal. Et ce métal glissait, non sous, mais sur sa peau, comme de l'eau, et se solidifiait au niveau des articulations. Seika et Thénène l'avaient acculé dans cet espace précis, le borgne comprenait mieux pourquoi. Surtout en voyant la main de Thénène se mouvoir et ses paupières fermées.

À présent, Lavi était hors d'état de nuire, Lenalee se relevait péniblement : le coup de Seika fut particulièrement violent. Et Kanda et Allen se bagarraient entre eux. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Puis elles s'avancèrent devant les deux personnes encore en état de combattre. Ces deux-là arrêtèrent de se battre et constatèrent que leurs deux camarades étaient à terre.

D'un accord commun, l'anglais et le japonais se séparent et se placèrent face à leurs adversaires : Allen face à Thénène, Kanda face à Seika.

Depuis les tribunes, Komui et Bookman observaient, interdits, le spectacle qui se déroulait sur leurs yeux. Ils avaient déjà vu ce qu'ils avaient à voir mais ils avaient besoin de plus de preuves. Ces deux hommes, prévoyants, avaient préparé une surprise. Sauf qu'ils préféraient attendre de voir ce que donnait la rencontre entre les quatre exorcistes.

En parlant de ces jeunes gens, ils se regardaient tous, en position d'attaque. Les musclés bandés, les nerfs tendus, ils attendaient. Enfin, Seika, Thénène, Allen et Kanda se lancèrent, tête baissée.

\- ARRÊTEZ ! intervint le superviseur, l'air effaré et plus que sérieux.

Ces paroles coupèrent net les adolescents dans leur élan. Ils relevèrent la tête vers la personne qui avait mis fin à leur combat avant qu'il ne commence. Même Lenalee et Lavi, qui regardaient d'un œil attentif la suite de l'entrainement, prêtèrent toute leur attention au directeur. Tous virent qu'il tenait une feuille dans la main et que Johnny se trouvait à ses côtés, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

\- Une mission urgente de dernière minute s'est déclarée, s'éclaircit le superviseur. Un énorme nombre d'Akuma se dirige vers un petit village au nord de la France, où il est éventuellement possible de trouver une Innocence. On en dénombre au moins trois cents, mais les rangs du groupe se grossissent le long de leur avancée. Nos doutes sont confirmés, par ce déploiement important, on sait qu'il y a une Innocence. Ils seront sur les lieux d'ici demain soir et ils seront sûrement deux fois plus nombreux.

\- Mais, protesta Lenalee, c'est impossible qu'on atteigne la France d'ici demain matin !

\- Il faudra essayer pourtant, répliqua-t-il. Tous les six, vous vous rendrez sur les lieux afin de protéger cette Innocence.

\- Lenalee a raison, soupira Lavi, quand on arrivera il restera rien du village et plus d'Innocence.

\- Et même si on arrivait là-bas à temps, ce serait long pour tous les tuer, précisa Allen, dépité.

Pendant toute la conversation, les deux sœurs s'étaient tues et se regardaient. Elles savaient ce que l'une pensait et vice versa. Elles se mirent d'accord puis Seika prit la parole :

\- Euh, commença-t-elle hésitante, il se pourrait que Thénène et moi puissions vous aider à arriver là-bas... Et un peu avant le coucher du soleil...

\- On peut vous emmener, renchérit sa sœur.

\- De la Scandinavie au nord de la France ? Vraiment ? demanda le borgne, qui n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

\- Vraiment, affirma-t-elle, sérieuse.

Personne dans la salle n'en était convaincu, pourtant ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix s'ils voulaient réussir cette mission. Tous étaient sceptiques mais ils décidèrent de leur laisser une chance.

\- Bon, on compte sur vous les filles, conclut le directeur pour l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

\- Hmm... C'est bien sympa tout ça, vous savez de partir en mission et de nous aider les filles, s'immisça Lavi, mais est-ce qu'on peut me détacher de ce putain de sol ?


	4. Chapter 4

\- Heu, on peut pas aller moins ? hurlèrent Lavi, Lenalee et Allen, afin que leurs voix couvrent le bruit des flots.

\- _Lo siento, amigos_ , répliqua Thénène, mais on doit garder l'allure pour arriver comme prévu.

Ils avaient déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin vers le village par voie maritime.

Après avoir détaché Lavi, les Exorcistes s'étaient tous préparés en vitesse pour cette mission surprise. Tous prêts, ils étaient montés dans une barque assez grande et solide pour les supporter, eux ainsi que leurs bagages. Allen, avenant, avait commencé à ramer afin de quitter la Congrégation par le fleuve interne. Une fois à l'extérieur, le maudit avait continué sur une certaine longueur avant d'être stoppé dans son élan par Seika.

\- Je te conseille de t'asseoir, lui avait-elle dit, pendant que sa sœur s'était placée à l'arrière.

\- Pourquoi ? avait demandé Allen, intrigué.

\- Tu veux passer par-dessus bord ? avait alors répliqué Thénène, en penchant un peu son buste au dessus de l'eau.

Le blandin, très peu rassuré, avait dégluti avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Lenalee, face à Kanda qui ignorait superbement Lavi. Il avait préféré regarder ce que Thénène préparait sauf que dans la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il ne voyait que son dos et son postérieur.

\- Alors, Allen, on admire le paysage ? avait soudain éructé Lavi d'un air taquin.

\- Mais non ! s'était exclamé Allen, rougissant furieusement. J'ai juste envie de voir ce qu'elle fait !

Thénène, trop occupée, n'avait pas prêté attention aux cris d'indignation de la part du blandin. Pendant qu'il se plaignait, l'allure de l'embarcation avait augmenté petit à petit. Puis, elle avait accéléré d'un coup. Tout le monde s'était vu dans l'obligation de bien s'accrocher, au risque de se faire emporter. Personne n'avait daigné ouvrir la bouche, encore sous le choc.

Maintenant, ils en étaient là, avec plus de la moitié du trajet de faite. Thénène, toujours à l'arrière, était concentrée sur sa main et les vagues. Puis elle dit :

\- Si vous voulez, on peut faire une petite pause, on est en avance, il ne reste que le tiers du trajet. Et le soleil n'a pas encore commencé à se coucher, précisa-t-elle.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils sentirent la baraque ralentir avant de s'arrêter, au milieu de la mer bleue, où les flots s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Thénène se tourna vers eux et s'assit les jambes croisées. Sa sœur, à l'opposée, lui lança une gourde d'eau ainsi qu'une pomme, qu'elle saisit en plein vol.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Seika aux Exorcistes tandis que sa sœur reprenait des forces.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout habitué, avoua Allen, décontenancé.

Lenalee et Lavi, dans le même état, confirmèrent ses dires. Kanda, quant à lui complètement blasé, répondit par son "Tch." habituel. Un silence gênant s'installa progressivement mais fut brisé par Lavi.

\- Comment t'as fait ? dit-il, en s'adressant particulièrement à Thénène.

Elle regardait au loin, les yeux perdus dans le large. La question de Lavi sembla la ramener à la réalité. Elle chercha une explication, qu'elle ne trouva jamais. Elle décida donc de leur montrer.

Elle tendit la paume de sa main devant elle et la fixa. Les Exorcistes virent l'air se concentrer au centre de sa paume, se transformant rapidement en un mini tourbillon. Fascinés, les apôtres de Dieu clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- C'est fantastique ! s'exclamèrent Allen et Lenalee, émerveillés.

\- C'est avec ce petit truc qu'on fait le trajet ? lâcha Kanda sans ménagement.

\- Bien sur que non, rétorqua Seika, il est plus puissant.

\- Comment tu as appris à faire ça ? demanda immédiatement le Bookman Junior.

Thénène rougit, le tourbillon disparut et le silence se fit.

\- Ma mère m'a appris, répondit-elle simplement.

\- C'est un truc héréditaire, fit la japonaise en voyant sa sœur gênée.

\- Comment ça héréditaire ? Ça veut dire que tu as ce genre de pouvoirs aussi Seika ? demanda Allen, curieux.

\- Exaaaa.

\- Pardon ? dit Lenalee, déstabilisée.

\- Me demandez pas pourquoi, mais cet être stupide qui me sert de sœur ne dit pas "exact" mais "exa", leur expliqua Thénène, quelque peu désespérée.

\- L'être stupide t'emmerde, Titi.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Kaka.

Une veine pulsa sur le front de la japonaise qui, en deux enjambées, rejoignit sa sœur à l'arrière et la frappa à la tête.

\- Tu dis ça encore une fois et je te balance par-dessus bord.

En voyant l'attitude de Seika, Kanda ne put retenir un sourire narquois, cette nouvelle exorciste était intéressante...

\- Le "Kaka Kick" est de retour, dit Thénène, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Thénène...

\- OK, ok, calme-toi.

\- T'as intérêt, _Baka_. Allez, reprends le boulot et augmente la vitesse. Plus vite on sera arrivés, plus vite on rentrera.

\- Mais du coup, c'est quoi vos pouvoirs ? s'enquit Lavi.

\- Titi. Bosse. Et. Augmente. La. Vitesse, ordonna Seika.

\- J'ai compris ! Me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu mijote un truc pas net encore !

\- Peut-être, fit Seika en souriant bizarrement.

Se sentant ignoré, Lavi leva les poings au ciel en gémissant.

\- Et ma question alors ?!

La japonaise lui lança un regard noir digne de Kanda.

\- La ferme Lavi. Nous sommes trop en retard.

Le roux trembla.

\- Kanda 2.0... terrifiante, murmura-t-il.

\- Et encore là, elle fait pas peur, si tu savais... ajouta la plus jeune des sœurs en explosant de rire.

Cette dernière reprit sa position de départ ainsi que sa besogne. Elle créa un autre tourbillon, cette fois-ci plus puissant. L'embarcation tressauta et reprit de la vitesse. Elle fila telle une fusée. Les Exorcistes durent s'accrocher une nouvelle fois et attendirent de débarquer.

Le temps passa et enfin, ils virent au loin un rivage. Sauf qu'ils allaient toujours aussi vite. C'est ainsi que la barque continua son chemin sur la plage, laissant derrière elle une trace visible de son passage. Bien sûr, il y avait un énorme rocher et elle fonçait droit dessus.

\- Euh Thénène ? Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais tu FONCES SUR UN PUTAIN DE ROCHER, hurla Lavi apeuré.

\- Ah ouais, je l'avais pas vu, dit-elle après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

L'embarcation fit un rapide virage, évitant de peu le rocher, et s'arrêta une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Lenalee, Allen et Lavi étaient livides, Kanda ne montrait aucune émotion comme d'habitude et les deux sœurs semblaient amusées par la réaction de Lavi. Elles furent les premières à sortir de la barque, suivies de Kanda, Allen et Lenalee.

\- NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOLLES ?!

\- Tch. La ferme, _Baka Usagi_ , fit Kanda.

\- Ça va, personne n'est mort, c'est déjà ça, tenta de calmer le jeu Allen qui reprenait des couleurs.

\- Allez, viens Lavi, l'encouragea la sœur de Komui.

Le borgne s'exécuta, tremblant.

\- Entre la sœur psychopathe et la sœur suicidaire, je suis pas sûr que cette mission ne se finisse bien, susurra-t-il.

Même s'il avait prononcés ses paroles à voix basse, les deux concernées les entendirent et réagirent au quart de tour.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? dirent-elles en même temps, le dardant par la même occasion d'un regard menaçant.

\- Non, non, j'ai rien dit...

\- Je pense que ça vaut mieux pour toi, l'avertirent-elles, toujours synchronisées.

Voyant la détresse du roux, Kanda et Allen ne purent retenir un sourire malicieux tandis que Lenalee soupirait devant l'idiotie de son ami.

\- Allez, on y va, fit la jeune chinoise.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve l'auberge, je suis sûr que Thénène est fatiguée par le voyage, déclara sympathiquement Allen.

\- Faut déjà qu'on trouve le village, je te rappelle qu'on est sur la plage, _Baka Moyashi,_ soupira le kendoka.

\- Répète un peu ça, Bakanda ?!

\- Euh, les garçons, calmez-vous, les informa Seika, le village est juste derrière si vous l'aviez pas remarqué.

En effet, des maisonnettes se dressaient un peu plus loin. Allen et Kanda se calmèrent légèrement, ne se sautant pas dessus pour s'étriper l'un l'autre, pour le moment. Le petit groupe remonta donc la plage et se dirigea vers le village. Ils étaient arrivés comme prévu, avant que le soleil ne se couche. Ils trouvèrent rapidement l'auberge dans laquelle ils furent accueillis chaleureusement.

\- Bon, la répartition des chambres est assez simple, commença Lenalee, Seika et Thénène avec moi puis Lavi, Allen et Kanda ensemble.

Allen et Kanda se lancèrent un regard repli d'effroi avant de se pointer du doigt.

\- JE DOIS DORMIR DANS LA MÊME CHAMBRE QUE CE VIEILLARD/CET HOMME-EFFÉMINÉ ?! hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Une aura noire semblait s'échapper de la jeune chinoise.

\- Vous allez dormir tout les trois dans la même chambre, c'est clair ?! On a une mission à remplir alors on se repose ! Compris ?!

\- O-okay, céda lentement Allen.

\- Tch.

\- Les femmes sont effrayantes, dit Lavi, surtout ces trois là...

\- Et encore, t'as pas tout vu avec nous, lui déclara Thénène, souriante, après avoir entendu son commentaire.

Lavi se sentit soudainement rétrécir.

Seika soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- Arrête de lui faire peur Titi, c'est pas le moment. Quand on rentrera au QG, je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux pour le traumatiser.

\- C'est vrai ?! demanda sa sœur, les yeux pétillants.

\- Yep.

En voyant le gigantesque sourire de Thénène, le roux frissonna et les deux autres garçons se sentirent désolés pour Lavi (même si Kanda ne l'admettrait jamais). La japonaise s'avança, posant brièvement sa main sur l'épaule du borgne.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, fit-elle un air innocent plaqué au visage, ma chère petite sœur a de l'imagination à revendre.

Les quatre exorcistes pensèrent en même temps la même chose : 'Comment c'est censé être rassurant ?!'

\- Parle pour toi _Nee-chan_ , j'ai peut-être l'imagination mais toi t'as la violence et le sadisme pour le faire, soupira Thénène en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Depuis quand tu utilises le japonais toi ? Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si... bon je vais arrêter là, je suis fatiguée. Allons dormir, décida la japonaise en baillant.

Lavi s'approcha de Thénène.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Hm ? Ah, elle voulait parler d'un incident où elle a réussi à faire pleurer un mec juste en lui parlant et en souriant. Je crois que c'est le meilleur truc qu'elle ait fait sans frapper quelqu'un, l'informa-t-elle d'un ton banal malgré la petite lueur de fierté présente dans son regard.

\- Seika a raison, il faut qu'on aille dormir, nous avons du travail demain, intervint le blandin, au vu de la panique apparente du rouquin.

\- O-Ouais...

Ils montèrent tous à leurs chambres sans aucune protestation, même Kanda et Allen, et s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain...

\- T'es sûre Titi ?

\- Ouaiiiiis, t'inquiète, ça va être drôle !

\- Si tu le dis... Je me tiens pas responsable de ta mort, _mi hermana querida_.

\- Allons-y alors !

Avec un grand sourire, Thénène claqua des doigts et un filet d'eau se forma. Il se sépara en trois et passa sous la porte. Immédiatement, trois hurlements se firent entendre dans toute l'auberge ainsi que le rire des deux sœurs. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Les réflexes de Thénène, étant plus affûtés que ceux de Seika lui permirent de s'écarter du chemin, ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour sa grande sœur.

Cette dernière, toujours au sol d'avoir autant ri, ne vit pas la grande masse s'effondrer sur elle.

\- Kyaaa !

Elle avait un poids au niveau de son bassin et de son épaule droite. Elle sentait quelque chose contre sa gorge et une autre chose chatouiller les contours de son visage. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et rencontra le visage énervé de Kanda, les cheveux lâchés qui tombaient sur son visage. Il était assis sur son bassin, immobilisant la jeune femme au sol, une main sur son épaule et Mugen contre sa gorge. Seika sentit son visage chauffer.

\- D-Dégage idiot !

\- Assume ce que t'as fait, _Baka_! éructa le kendoka, agressif.

\- C'est pas moi qui contrôle l'eau _Baka_! C'est Thénène !

On entendit Thénène s'offusquer et s'étouffer avant d'hurler de rage :

\- _¡Joder!_ Grosse balance que tu es, Kaka !

\- J'vais te buter, sœur indigne !

Seika se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de l'autre japonais et courut après sa jeune sœur, qui fuit dans l'espoir de sauver de sa vie, Kanda les suivait derrière, une aura meurtrière collée à sa personne. Lavi, Allen et Lenalee qui venait d'arriver restèrent cois devant cette scène particulière.

\- Ce fut... un réveil intéressant, fit Lavi.

\- Je ne peux pas être plus d'accord avec toi, répondit Allen d'une voix amusée.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Bon, on fait quoi ?

La question fut posée par Seika. Après que les deux japonais eurent calmé leurs pulsions meurtrières et arrêté de poursuivre Thénène, qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à attraper soit dit en passant, les six Exorcistes s'étaient attablés pour petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient mangé dans une bonne ambiance malgré les regards assassins de Seika et Kanda pour Thénène. Ils venaient justement de terminer leur repas.

\- Faut qu'on inspecte la ville pour essayer de trouver l'Innocence avant ce soir si possible, informa Lavi, et observer les alentours pour trouver une stratégie de défense.

\- C'est vrai, on a jusqu'à ce soir, renchérit Lenalee, autant commencer maintenant. Je propose qu'on fasse trois duos vu qu'on est six.

\- Je me mets avec tout le monde, sauf avec Démon n°1 et Démon n°2, dit Thénène en jetant un regard craintif aux deux démons à savoir Seika et Kanda.

\- Moi, je me mets avec tout le monde, sauf avec la psychopathe n°1 et la psychopathe n°2, lança Lavi en zyeutant, tremblotant, les deux psychopathes à savoir Thénène et Seika.

\- Moi, je me mets avec tout le monde, sauf avec ce _Baka Moyashi_ et ce _Baka Usagi_ , déclara Kanda d'un air blasé.

\- Moi, je me mets avec tout le monde, sauf avec Bakanda, ajouta à son tour Allen, dardant le kendoka d'un regard sombre.

Lenalee soupira. Lavi, quant à lui, leva brusquement sa main.

\- Je demande à être avec Lenalee !

\- Uh ?

\- Parmi la table, tu es la plus saine d'esprit ! Entre les Démons et Psychopathes, t'es la seule qui ne veuille pas ma mort ! lui dit-il en levant son pouce en souriant.

\- Bon... C'est d'accord alors, concéda la chinoise.

\- C'est sympa pour moi Lavi, marmonna Allen, quelque peu vexé.

Thénène leva la main à son tour.

\- Je suppose qu'Allen et moi, on devrait être en duo~

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit le maudit.

\- Seika est comme Kanda. Du coup, je suppose que t'as pas envie de te retrouver avec un Kanda au féminin.

\- Je suis d'accord alors, fit Allen immédiatement.

\- C'est réglé alors ! T'es d'accord Kaka ?

\- Ta gueule Thénène, dit la japonaise, un regard noir en supplément à sa cadette.

\- Ouais ouais...

Lenalee regarda l'autre japonais en lui demandant :

\- Ça te va Kanda ?

\- Tch. Peu importe. Seika est moins ennuyante que vous tous réunis.

Lavi eut un grand sourire.

\- Oh~ Yuu-chan vient de faire un compliment ! Serait-ce le début d'une histoire roman-

Le borgne se retrouva bizarrement à embrasser douloureusement le sol.

\- _Urusai, Baka Usagi_ ! firent les deux japonais, ayant leur pied sur le dos du Bookman Junior.

Thénène s'approcha discrètement de Lenalee et Allen.

\- Ils sont pareils. Faits l'un pour l'autre je dirai, chuchota la métisse d'un air désespéré.

Les deux autres Exorcistes ne purent qu'acquiescer en regardant les deux japonais maltraiter le roux. Puis, en voyant le manteau de Lavi par terre, Lenalee se rendit dans sa chambre pour récupérer dans ses bagages et donner les deux nouveaux manteaux d'Exorciste, se rappelant que Johnny les lui avait confiés pour les deux nouvelles recrues.

Après la séance de torture des deux japonais subie par Lavi, les trois duos se quittèrent et partirent de leur côté afin de trouver des indices. Il avait été convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient tous à l'auberge, à l'heure du déjeuner, afin de faire un point sur les informations collectées et mettre en place une stratégie défensive.

En suivant les indications qu'ils récoltaient, Seika et Kanda se retrouvèrent dans une allée sombre.

\- C'est par là que la vieille a dit qu'elle avait vu des choses bizarres non ? demanda Seika.

\- Ouais.

L'allée était complètement sombre. On n'y voyait rien, même en plein jour. Kanda fit un pas en avant pour s'y engouffrer quand une main sur son poignet l'arrêta.

\- Attends. Il fait trop sombre. On va rien y voir.

\- T'as une solution ? grogna le kendoka en dégageant son poignet.

Seika hocha la tête et leva son index.

\- _Light_.

Une petite lumière prit vie au dessus de son index et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur jaune pâle.

\- Ouais, mes yeux changent de couleur quand j'utilise un élément.

Kanda hocha seulement la tête et sourit narquoisement.

\- _Hikari_ , dit-il.

\- Hein ?

Le japonais reprit son chemin, la boule de lumière restant devant lui.

\- Allons-y _Hikari_ , je te laisse derrière sinon.

\- Q-Quoi ? Je m'appelle Seika, pas _Hikari_ , et attends moi ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

\- Tch. Ça te dérange tant que ça que je t'appelle _Hikari_?

Ayant rattrapé son camarade, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer :

\- Pas vraiment.

\- C'est réglé alors, Hikari, conclut Kanda, satisfait.

Seika soupira une nouvelle fois et se mit à côtés de Kanda, la boule de lumière toujours devant lui. Elle se sentit soudainement très petite : Seika faisait à peu près la même taille que Thénène qui était aussi grande qu'Allen. Mais là, Kanda devait la dépasser d'une bonne tête et demie.

Toujours à ses pensées, elle avança silencieusement quand un bruit provenant de devant se fit entendre. La japonaise activa son Innocence, jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire et vit qu'il avait fait de même. Le visage neutre et sans émotions de Kanda était toujours aussi neutre et sans émotions.

Il dégaina Mugen et ralentit le pas. L'atmosphère tendue et l'environnement sombre n'aidaient en rien à la tension qui montait en flèche. Un autre bruit se fit entendre. Les deux Exorcistes avancèrent encore.

Une paire d'yeux dorés se vit voir puis une masse sauta et s'agrippa à Seika. Cette dernière se retrouva brutalement plaquée au sol. Elle sentit des cheveux lui tomber sur le visage, un poids au niveau des hanches et sur les deux épaules.

\- ¡ _Joder_! Ce n'est que Kaka, entendit-elle.

Elle reconnut immédiatement les intonations de cette voix et inversa par la même occasion les positions. En deux mouvements, Seika se retrouva à califourchon sur Thénène, les deux mains emprisonnant sa gorge.

\- _Baka_ ! Attends que je te tue ! J'ai cru que t'étais un Akuma, sale conne ! vociféra la japonaise, rouge de colère, en mettant plus de pression sur sa prise.

\- Arg... lâche-moiiiiiii : j'étouffe... ! murmura sa sœur, le visage devenant rouge, la bouche grande ouverte, cherchant de l'oxygène comme elle pouvait. Elle essayait également de défaire l'emprise de sa sœur.

\- Bah c'est le but ! Idiote !

Avant que Seika ne puisse commettre un massacre, Kanda l'attrapa par le col de son manteau d'exorciste et l'éloigna de Thénène qui prit une grande inspiration et se massa la gorge.

\- Laisse-moi Kanda ! J'vais la buter !

Le kendoka soupira.

\- Avant de tuer ta sœur, faut trouver l'Innocence.

La japonaise grogna et se libera de l'emprise de son camarade.

\- Oï _Gaki_ , commença Kanda, il est où _Moyashi_ ? Cet abruti devait pas être avec toi ?

\- Mon nom est Allen et l'abruti t'emmerde Bakanda !

Allen vint, essoufflé, près de Thénène qui s'était relevée. Celle-ci sourit d'un air innocent. Voyant cet air plus que douteux, Seika fronça des sourcils.

\- T'as fait quoi encore comme connerie, idiote ? s'enquit-elle, le front plissé.

\- Moi ? Mais rien ! J'ai juste couru dans cette allée sombre en voyant ta _Light_ , c'est tout, lui expliqua Thénène.

\- En plantant Allen tout seul ? Putain t'es vraiment conne.

Allen décida d'intervenir.

\- Ce n'est rien Seika ! Je suppose qu'elle voulait juste voir si tu avais des problèmes étant donné que tu as activé tes pouvoirs.

La métisse lança un regard joyeux à Allen, le remerciant mentalement de son aide.

\- Il a raison ! On va rapidement s'en aller alors !

\- Tch. Dégagez.

Thénène agrippa le poignet du blandin.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait !

Elle commença à courir au loin, ignorant les petits cris d'Allen.

\- À PLUS TARD LES TOURTEREAUX ! hurla la métisse en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Kanda sentit une veine pulser sur sa tempe et était sur le point de dégainer Mugen quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Arrête, commença Seika, on la butera quand on sera au QG. Faut qu'on se concentre sur l'Innocence pour l'instant. Ok _Yami_ ?

Le kendoka haussa un sourcil et oublia temporairement le commentaire de Thénène.

\- _Yami_ ?

\- Hum... bah... comme je suis _Hikari_ , tu devrais être _Yami_ non ? hasarda sa camarade.

\- Tch. Comme tu veux.

\- Ça veut dire oui alors.

\- Putain, j'vais vraiment buter ta sœur, déclara Kanda en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit.

Seika afficha une mine mi-agacée mi-amusée.

\- Tu me laisseras la joie de la buter en premier, c'est ma sœur après tout.

\- Tch. On verra bien, premier arrivé, premier servi, dit Kanda, la minuscule esquisse bien vite disparue d'un sourire.

Puis il reprit la marche. Seika soupira de nouveau et le suivit. Ils sortirent de l'allée sans autre incident. Les deux japonais décidèrent donc de rentrer pour afin de ne pas être en retard. Ils arrivèrent sans prononcer une parole mais ce silence ne dérangeait pas Seika. Il lui permit de réfléchir à comment elle allait faire payer à son idiote de sœur.

Seika et Kanda étaient arrivés en premier, puis vinrent Lenalee et Lavi une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Les quatre Exorcistes attendirent l'arrivée de Thénène et Allen tandis que les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient. Une heure plus tard, ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Pendant cette attente, Seika s'impatienta et fit les cent pas dans la rue. Où était cet être sans cervelle qui lui servait de sœur, bon sang ?

L'angoisse de l'aînée ne faisait que croître minute par minute. Elle ne cessait de s'imaginer que quelque chose de grave leur était arrivé. Mais c'était impossible : si quelque chose était arrivé à Thénène, elle l'aurait senti. Mais alors : qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait !?

\- J'vais la tuer, j'vais la tuer... marmonnait Seika, un masque de colère ne dissimulant absolument pas son inquiétude.

\- Calme-toi Seika, tenta de la réconforter Lavi. Ils vont bientôt revenir.

\- Ouais bah je me calme pas ! Et Thénène, je vais te l'enterrer vivante ! grogna-t-elle

\- Pourquoi tu devrais m'enterrer vivante ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Ni une ni deux, Seika se retourna, bouscula Allen qui se trouvait sur son chemin et sauta sur Thénène. Elle plaqua brutalement au sol et plaça ses deux mains autour de son cou encore une fois.

\- J'vais te tuer, j'vais te tuer ! lui hurla la japonaise au visage.

\- Arg... Putain Seika... j'ai fait quoi encore ? demanda Thénène, le visage virant au rouge. Temps... mort... SEIKA, TEMPS MORT J'AI DIT !

Rien n'y fit, Seika resserra sa poigne autour du cou de sa sœur.

\- Aidez... moi...

Cette dernière menaçait de tourner de l'œil. Lenalee, Lavi et Allen suppliaient presque Seika de lâcher sa sœur. Bien que la scène l'amusait au plus haut point, Kanda décida d'intervenir. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et c'était lui. Le kendoka se plaça derrière Seika, l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva du sol. La jeune fille, très coriace, ne lâcha pas pour autant sa prise. C'est pour cela que le corps de Thénène suivit le mouvement et se souleva.

Cela se voyait qu'elle manquait cruellement d'air : son visage était à présent rouge tomate et virait au violet. Thénène battait des pieds dans l'espoir de toucher Seika mais elle perdait des forces rapidement. Elle regarda alors Kanda qui soutenait sa sœur dans les airs par la taille.

\- ...li... Sei... cha...tou..., dit-elle dans un souffle.

Les trois Exorcistes qui regardaient la scène n'avaient rien compris contrairement à Kanda qui afficha une lueur sournoise dans son regard.

\- _Hikari_. Lâche-la.

\- Mais _Yami_ -

Kanda la coupa en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- On manque d'effectif. On peut pas se permettre de perdre plus d'exorcistes.

\- Tsss...

Seika lâcha sa jeune sœur qui atterrit dans les bras d'Allen qui venait de se relever.

\- Arg... Mer...ci... Allen... fit Thénène luttant pour respirer.

\- Ce n'est rien Thénène.

Il la reposa délicatement au sol, ne retirant pas sa main du bas de son dos.

Lavi s'approcha de la paire japonaise.

\- _Yami_ ? _Hikari_ ? Ehhhh, je savais pas que le genre de Yuu-chan c'était plutôt petite, asiatique aveclemêmecaractèrequelui- PUTAIN SEIKAAAAAAAA !

Kanda venait de lâcher sa prise sur Seika qui s'était ruée sur Lavi. Comment dire que la jeune japonaise était douée en judo ? Kanda avait esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire en voyant le borgne manger le sol.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes en retard ? intervint alors Lenalee, en posant la question à Allen et Thénène.

\- Bah en fait, on s'est baladés un peu dans la forêt derrière le village, on est allés jusqu'au fleuve. Puis en revenant, on s'est perdus, avoua piteusement Allen quelque peu gêné.

\- Tu t'es perdu, rectifia Thénène en rigolant légèrement.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de le préciser.

Tous se détendirent à cette remarque. Après s'être occupée de Lavi, Seika lui tourna le dos et posa les yeux sur sa sœur. Plutôt sur la main qui entourait la taille de sa sœur. La japonaise sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

\- Allen ? l'interpella-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu tiens à la vie ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le blandin. Pourquoi ?

\- Je te laisse cinq secondes pour retirer ta main de la où elle est sinon tu peux te savoir au fond de la tombe, déclara d'une voix rauque et sinistre Seika, le regardant d'un œil sombre.

\- Q-Quoi ? bégaya le maudit, effrayé par Seika.

\- 5... 4...

Pris de panique, il retira brutalement sa main, lâchant ainsi Thénène. Sauf que Thénène s'était redressée et prenait appui sur le bras d'Allen. Bras qui se retira rapidement. Elle tomba en arrière et sa tête rencontra le sol.

\- AÏEUH ! MAIS MERDE ! hurla-t-elle en s'attrapant l'arrière de la tête avec ses deux mains et repliant ses genoux sur elle.

En voyant l'état de sa cadette, Seika ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- AU LIEU DE RIGOLER, AIDE-MOI KAKA !

Le rire de la japonaise se tut et une aura sombre similaire à celle de Kanda l'entoura.

\- Répète pour voir Thénène ?! Je te jure que-

Une main agrippant la ceinture de son manteau l'arrêta. Elle se retourna vivement pour hurler sur la personne en question mais s'y ravisa vivement.

\- _**Hikari**_.

L'intention meurtrière de Seika disparut immédiatement en entendant le ton de Kanda. Celui-ci la lâcha immédiatement.

La jeune japonaise croisa ses bras et regarda ailleurs.

\- Tu as de la chance, tu ne mourras pas maintenant, idiote.

Thénène se releva péniblement.

\- Merci de ne pas me tuer maintenant frangine, fit-elle.

Elle dépoussiéra son manteau avant d'ajouter :

\- Et puis : je suis toujours en vie, malgré le nombre de fois où t'as menacé de me tuer ou bien attenter directement à ma vie. Sale folle, j'vais avoir les marques de tes mains maintenant ! Pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus !?

\- T'es arrivée en retard, répondit placidement la japonaise, en regardant toujours ailleurs.

\- Ah~, tu t'inquiétais ? Oh~ mais qu'est-ce que tu m'aimes trop !

\- LA FERME ! ordonna Seika en rougissant.

Thénène la rejoint et se plaça derrière elle. Elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de Seika. Elle posa ensuite sa tête entre les cheveux jais de sa sœur qui boudait toujours dans son coin.

\- Allez, dis-le que tu m'aimes.

\- Jamais.

\- Détend-toi, j'suis vivante, à moitié asphyxiée et assommée, mais vivante alors arrête de stresser, quémanda calmement Thénène.

Puis il y eut un silence paisible et éloquent. Thénène savait pertinemment que sa sœur n'avouerait pas qu'elle s'était fait du souci : elle avait trop de fierté pour ça. Les autres Exorcistes admiraient la scène adorable qui se jouait sous leurs yeux : Thénène prenant sa grande sœur dans ses bras, bien que celle-ci ait failli la tuer. La métisse souriait entre les mèches de cheveux de sa sœur qui affichait un visage plus serein.

\- Tu me soules, s'entêta à dire la japonaise.

\- Putain, t'as toujours le chic pour gâcher l'ambiance Seika ! Pourquoi t'as ouvert ta bouche ? râla sa sœur.

\- En plus d'être une Kanda 2.0, c'est également une Komui 2.0, soupira Lavi, amusé.

En entendant son commentaire, Seika se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire tellement doux qu'il en était effrayant.

\- Retire ce que tu as dis sinon je découpe ce qui fait de toi un homme.

Lavi ne put qu'hocher vivement la tête pendant que le rire de Thénène résonnait dans les oreilles de Seika.


	6. Chapter 6

\- On fait quoi ?

La question fut posée par Lavi. Le silence se fit autour de la table. Les six Exorcistes, après les tentatives et menaces de meurtre de Seika, s'étaient attablés pour manger.

\- Je pense savoir où est l'Innocence, déclara alors Thénène. Grâce à mon Kaka d'amour.

\- Thénène..., gronda sa sœur.

\- _Hikari_. T'avais pas dit que tu la buterais au QG ? lui rappela Kanda.

Seika fulmina, dardant sa sœur d'un regard noir. Si elle continuait comme ça, QG ou pas, Innocence ou pas, elle allait lui faire sa fête. Thénène lui sourit, en haussant frénétiquement les sourcils.

\- _Hikari_ hein...

\- Ne commence pas, répliqua Seika, sentant le mauvais coup venir.

\- Hi...KAKA.

La japonaise saisit le bol qu'elle avait devant elle de ses deux mains et le lança sur sa sœur qui avait explosé de rire. Thénène, en face de Seika, le reçut en pleine face et se mit à saigner abondamment du nez. Elle se le prit entre les mains et ferma les yeux, pour tenter de faire taire la douleur, mais en vain. Allen, qui était assis à côté d'elle, lui tendit une serviette qu'elle saisit avec reconnaissance.

Thénène nettoya le sang qui coulait et pressa le tissu contre son nez, ce qui arrêta l'écoulement.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda alors le maudit.

\- Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal au nez, mais c'est entrain de passer.

\- Bien fait. J'espère que tu souffres, lui jeta à la figure son aînée.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne ressens pas la douleur longtemps, Hikaka.

Seika saisit sa fourchette et la lança sur sa sœur qui se baissa afin de l'éviter.

\- Comment j'ai fait pour survivre pendant quinze années avec... _**ça**_ ? soupira la métisse en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle évita de peu le couteau qui fonçait sur elle.

\- MAIS PUTAIN TU VEUX ME BUTER OU QUOI ?!

Son aînée eut un sourire innocent.

\- C'était pas évident ?

\- Ouais, bon, intervint le Bookman Junior, Seika, on a besoin de ta sœur vivante.

Elle ne répondit que par des grognements sourds et son air buté.

\- Donc, je sais où se trouve l'Innocence et avec la pousse de soja, on a trouvé une _**possible**_ stratégie de défense, reprit la jeune adolescente.

\- Je pensais pas que tu réfléchissais dans ta vie toi, Baka, éructa la japonaise sur un ton mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends Kaka ?

Thénène s'était levée et avait posé des deux mains à plat sur la table. Elle regardait sa sœur avec un air de défi, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

\- Je dis que t'es une abrutie finie, c'est pas difficile à comprendre pourtant.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

\- Absolument.

\- Alors pourquoi t'as pas senti que l'Innocence était dans l'allée sombre de tout à l'heure ? répliqua Thénène, son sourire grandissant petit à petit.

\- Je te rappelle que dans cette même allée sombre, tu m'as foutue une trouille pas possible et que tu m'as distraite de malade ! s'énerva la japonaise.

\- T'as aucune excuse parce qu'après avec la pousse de soja on est partis et on vous a laissés, toi et Kanda. Tu régresses, Hikaka. Et puis, j'pensais que t'avais des problèmes moi.

\- J'EN AI DES PROBLÈMES !

Surprise de cette soudaine colère, Thénène ne sut rien répondre. Seika avait les poings serrés et avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

\- Tch. Je monte dans la chambre, fit-elle après un moment de silence.

\- Putain il lui arrive quoi ? Elle a ses règles ? demanda Lavi, après qu'elle ait gravi les dernières marches.

\- TA GUEULE LAVI, entendit-on à l'étage au dessus.

Thénène, le visage fermé, regarda sa sœur monter. Elle entendit la porte claquer puis un silence de mort s'installa progressivement dans la salle. Elle inspira profondément puis se leva.

\- Je vais lui parler.

Elle monta rapidement les marches de l'escalier et atteint rapidement leur chambre. Toc, Toc, Toc.

\- CASSE-TOI D'ICI, entendit-elle à travers le bois.

Thénène soupira puis entra, ignorant la remarque désobligeante de sa sœur. Elle la vit, allongée sur le lit dans le coin de la chambre. La cadette s'approcha lentement et s'assit sur le rebord de celui-ci. Elle regardait sa sœur qui fixait le plafond et l'ignorait, espérant probablement qu'elle la laisse.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? demanda en premier Thénène.

\- Tu dormais, fut la réponse de Seika.

\- C'était bien toi qui s'était réveillée cette nuit alors.

\- Pff.

La japonaise lui tourna brutalement le dos et se mit à regarder le mur en face d'elle. Thénène en profita pour s'allonger sur le lit, derrière sa sœur, et déposa sa tête dans la chevelure de Seika. Elle passa ensuite son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Il se passe quoi dans ta vision ? s'enquit, intriguée, la métisse.

Sa sœur ne répondit pas. Il fallait toujours attendre avec elle. Thénène attrapa sa main et commença à tracer des cercles au dos de celle-ci. Elle laissait du temps à sa grande sœur, du temps pour qu'elle se calme. Puis elle regarda ses cheveux. Doux, soyeux et lisses, Thénène a toujours adoré jouer avec. Un parfum de jasmin et de vanille s'en dégageait. Elle s'en imprégna vivement.

\- C'est dans ce village, on combattait les Akuma, commençait à raconter la japonaise. Et puis... je t'ai vue...

\- Continue, l'encouragea sa cadette.

\- T'étais au sol... Allongée sur le dos, blessée... Tu... Tu souffrais et... Tu perdais du sang...

\- Et ensuite ? exigea Thénène qui savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grave derrière.

\- Y'a un Akuma qui est arrivé... Un niveau 2 avec des longues griffes et...

Thénène s'était redressée et avait pris appui sur son coude. Elle regardait sa sœur qui parlait d'une voix angoissée et avait visiblement du mal à poursuivre son récit. Elle saisit le menton de Seika et la força, avec une délicatesse absolue, à tourner la tête et à la regarder de face. Yeux dans les yeux, elle demanda doucement :

\- Et après ? Il se passe quoi ?

Seika ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand elle les rouvrit, Thénène put y lire une immense panique.

\- Après, l'Akuma se place au-dessus de toi... Tu peux pas bouger, t'es trop sonnée... Il place ses griffes au-dessus de ta poitrine... Il vise ton cœur... Et il plante... J'ai vu les lames s'approcher à une vitesse incroyable et puis, avant qu'elles t'atteignent, j'me suis réveillée, murmura Seika, regardant Thénène dans le blanc des yeux.

Cette dernière, choquée par le récit que venait de lui offrir son aînée, garda le silence et se mit à réfléchir.

\- En gros, chuchota-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague, je vais mourir...

Seika détourna le regard et hocha vigoureusement la tête, incapable de prononcer une parole.

\- Oh, Seika ! s'exclama Thénène avant de se jeter sur elle.

Elle la prit dans ses bras, la japonaise ne broncha pas, se laissant faire. La cadette se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux, tout doucement. Seika se blottit contre Thénène, comme un chaton apeuré, comme un bébé contre sa maman.

\- Désolé Titi, j'voulais pas te faire du mal mais... tu me connais.

\- Putain, arrête de gâcher des moments comme ça ! répondit Thénène, exaspérée, avant de reprendre plus calmement : Et puis, c'est sûr que je te connais, le seul moyen de faire passer ta frustration, colère ou stress c'est par la violence.

La jeune japonaise hocha la tête et sa cadette continua.

\- D'ailleurs, tu devrais arrêter de te défouler sur moi, Kanda serait une meilleure cible.

Seika releva la tête et fixa Thénène, incrédule.

\- Hein ?

\- Vous êtes pareils tout les deux, je suis sûre que si tu lui demandes un combat d'entraînement, il acceptera. Après tout, vous êtes quand même proches hein ? Même si ça fait à peine quelques jours que vous vous connaissez.

\- Je... ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Thénène soupira.

\- Ah~ le déni, le déni ! Tu t'en rendras bien assez compte plus tard frangine.

\- Mais est-ce que plus tard, tu seras là sœurette ? murmura tristement son aînée.

\- Ferme-la.

\- Mais-

\- Y'a pas de "mais" Seika, tais-toi, profite et repose-toi, imposa Thénène calmement. Ça fait un petit moment que je te sens tendue comme ça.

\- Tch.

\- Tu sonnes comme Kanda, fit Thénène amusée. Dors, je ferai un compte rendu aux autres en bas.

La métisse eut un sourire narquois.

\- Et peut-être que je ramènerais Kanda pour veiller sur toi, qui sait ?

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries pareilles, s'indigna Seika, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Tu m'empêches de dormir.

Thénène explosa de rire, faisant sourire sa sœur. Elle la tenait toujours contre elle. Elle savait pertinemment que Seika s'endormirait si elle caressait ses cheveux. La métisse voulait que sa sœur se repose, elle en avait vraiment besoin.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, les yeux de Seika se fermèrent progressivement, sa respiration se régularisa et son corps se fit plus lâche. Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Thénène décida de rester quelques instants avec sa sœur. Elle en profita pour regarder le visage asiatique qui se présentait à elle.

'Elle est tellement sereine quand elle dort, c'est une autre personne.' notait mentalement Thénène. Aura-t-elle le temps de lui en faire la remarque ? Elle soupira avant de sortir du lit, abandonnant ainsi Seika. Elle remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton et lui déposa un bisou sur le front avant de quitter la pièce à pas de loup.

Thénène descendit l'escalier lentement, l'esprit occupé. Elle s'assit en silence à la table qui s'était tue en la voyant arriver. La tête dans la main, le coude sur la table, elle regardait dans le vide, son autre main tapant frénétiquement le bois de la table. 'Je vais vraiment mourir ce soir ?'

\- Oï _Gaki_ , t'écoutes quand on te parle !? l'apostropha soudainement Kanda.

Thénène sursauta vivement, sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Elle vit que quatre paires d'yeux la fixaient intensément.

\- Vous parliez et j'écoutais pas, c'est ça ? devina la métisse alors que les autres acquiesçaient. Excusez-moi, vous disiez quoi ?

\- On te demandait comment elle allait, lui apprit Allen.

\- Oh. Elle va bien, elle est hyper stressée et elle dort pas assez ces temps-ci c'est tout, là elle se repose.

Thénène avait décidé pour le moment de passer sous silence la vision de Seika. Elle n'osait vraiment pas en parler. Cette prémonition lui mettait le moral dans les chaussettes. 'Je vais mourir ?'

\- Ah et Kanda ? Ça te dérange pas de rester à l'auberge pour veiller sur elle ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Elle a demandé à ce que ce soit toi. Et en plus, c'était ton binôme ce matin.

\- Tch.

La cadette le traduit par un accord. Seika aurait envie de la buter à son réveil, si elle en avait le temps. Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus sur l'état de sa sœur, la conversation revint au sujet de l'Innocence et de la stratégie de défense.

\- Bon, pour récupérer l'Innocence, il nous faut l'aide de Seika. Donc, vaut mieux commencer par la stratégie de défense, déclara d'un air sérieux Thénène.

\- Pas de problème, et tu proposes quoi ? demanda Lenalee.

\- Derrière le village, il y a une forêt et un fleuve la traverse. Ensuite le village et après il y a la mer, débita la métisse en faisant un plan sur la table avec un couteau. Jusque là, vous comprenez ?

\- Continue, dit Lavi, concentré.

\- J'avais idée de creuser la terre autour du village de façon circulaire, et ensuite séparer le village, toujours en creusant, en quatre grands quartiers égaux. Vous suivez toujours ?

\- Après ? quémanda Allen, intéressé.

\- Après avoir fait les fosses assez larges et profondes, on détournerait le fleuve pour que son eau vienne remplir les fosses. Vous avez compris ? termina Thénène en même temps qu'elle dessinait sur la table.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, impressionnés par cette stratégie.

\- À quoi ça va servir l'eau dans les fosses ? Certains Akuma peuvent voler, fit remarquer le Bookman Junior.

\- À former un dôme protégeant les quartiers des attaques Akuma. Ils ne pourront ni passer par le ciel, ni par la terre ferme pour s'en prendre au village, expliqua Thénène.

\- On combattra les Akuma où dans ce cas ? demanda Kanda, sceptique.

\- Sur la plage. En plus, la mer est à côté, c'est une occasion en or. Avec notre maîtrise de l'eau, Seika et moi, on sera un énorme avantage pour vous.

\- Maîtrise de l'eau ? Comment ça ? s'enquit la chinoise.

Thénène sourit narquoisement.

\- Héritage : on nous a appris à faire plein de choses.

Puis elle regarda tour à tour les trois personnes de sexe masculin présentes avant de dire, un sourire fier :

\- Rappelez-vous de ce matin, les gars.

\- Tch.

\- Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, soupira Allen.

\- Bon, sinon, vous pensez quoi de la stratégie ? les questionna Thénène.

\- Personnellement, j'ai vu ce que tu pouvais faire, donc je suis pour, fit Allen.

\- Si Allen te fait confiance, je suis pour aussi, ajouta Lenalee.

\- Si Lenalee et Allen sont pour, y'a qu'à suivre le mouvement, renchérit le borgne. Et toi Yuu-chan ?

\- Ferme-la, _Baka Usagi_. Je pense que le _Moyashi_ est un abruti fini.

\- Mon nom, c'est Allen ! Et c'est toi l'abruti fini, Bakanda !

\- Oh, les garçons, arrêtez de vous battre, on a pas le temps là ! intervint Lenalee, haussant la voix. On doit protéger les habitants et l'Innocence ! Vous aurez l'obligation de vous prendre la tête un autre jour !

\- Mais-, commencèrent-ils en même temps.

Une aura sombre et diabolique se dégagea de la chinoise.

\- Y'a pas de "mais", vous vous la fermez point, décida-t-elle fermement. Et maintenant, on va mettre en place la stratégie de Thénène.

\- Tch. Je reste ici moi, annonça Kanda de son éternel air pincé.

\- Ah~ Yuu-chan va prendre soin de sa femme ! chantonna Lavi, taquin.

\- Répète ça encore une fois et je découpe ce qui fait de toi un homme, le menaça le kendoka. J'ai surtout pas envie de passer l'après-midi avec _Baka_ _Gaki_ , _Baka Usagi_ et _Baka Moyashi_.

La métisse eut un sourire en coin et fit une remarque qui énerva Kanda :

\- Toi, tu commences à sonner comme ma sœur.

\- Toi, j'te bute au QG.

Thénène éclata de rire puis se leva. Elle replaça correctement son manteau sur ses épaules avant de dire, sur un ton enjoué :

\- Allez, on y va ?


	7. Chapter 7

\- Et voilà ! On a fini le marquage ! s'exclama Lenalee.

\- Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était long ! geignit le rouquin.

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee et Thénène étaient tous les quatre assis, essoufflés par leur besogne, sur la place centrale du village. Thénène s'étira et souligna un point important :

\- P't'être mais c'était nécessaire ! Sinon ça aurait été un grand fiasco une délimitation hasardeuse.

\- On serait allés plus vite avec Yuu et Seika à nos côtés, fit remarquer le borgne.

\- Ça, c'est certain ! Mais vu leur caractère, ça se serait fini en massacre sanglant, soupira Allen.

\- Évidemment, sourit Thénène en songeant à sa sœur.

Elle leva la tête et regarda le ciel. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à la vision de sœur. En soi, l'adolescente n'avait pas peur de la mort, car elle savait qu'elle finirait par frapper un jour où l'autre. Simplement, elle ne voulait pas abandonner sa sœur et rejoindre leur mère. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt.

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de se remettre debout et nettoyer furtivement la poussière sur son manteau.

\- Vaut mieux commencer à creuser maintenant, dit-elle. Comme ça, on aura le reste de l'après-midi pour se préparer. On a déjà perdu une heure.

Allen se laissa tomber au sol.

\- J'aimerais bien mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait creuser autant de fosses avant ce soir, c'est impossible !

\- Tu me fais confiance ? lui demanda alors Thénène en posant les yeux sur lui.

Le blandin tourna la tête et capta son regard. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, Allen se sentait percé à jour. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment qui était apparu ce matin, quand ils étaient en duo. Il y avait une lueur, vive et taquine, qui dansait constamment dans les yeux dorés de sa camarade.

\- Oui, répondit-il sans une once d'hésitation.

Il le pensait, il avait confiance en cette fille qu'il a rencontré i peine une semaine. Pourquoi ? Allen ne le savait pas encore. Thénène sourit, satisfaite et rassurée de cette réponse.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi faire. Juste : décalez-vous des croix et accrochez-vous ou asseyez-vous au choix.

Curieux de savoir ce que Thénène complotait, les trois Exorcistes obtempèrent et s'assirent un peu plus loin. Cette dernière s'avança de quelques pas, se mettant au centre exact du cercle formé par le marquage autour du village et dans celui-ci.

Elle ferma les yeux, respira et se concentra. Les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, elle repéra. Des vibrations émanant du sol permettaient à Thénène de replacer les croix bien évidemment, mais également d'entrer en connexion avec la terre. Elle ressentait chaque vibration de chaque objet, animé ou non. Ainsi, elle pouvait voir sans ouvrir les yeux. Thénène voyait plus de choses et plus nettement de cette façon.

Elle décala légèrement son pied droit. De légères fissures apparurent : l'une d'entre elle forma un cercle autour de la métisse tandis que quatre autres partaient dans quatre directions différentes. Par rapport à elle : devant, derrière, à gauche, à droite. Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest.

Puis Thénène effectua un ample geste vers l'avant, comme si elle lançait quelque chose. Sous le regard ébahi des Exorcistes, le sol s'ouvrit en deux devant elle, suivant le marquage. La métisse fit un tour sur elle-même, la terre se creusa sur la fissure qui entourait sa personne.

Le souffle court, les Exorcistes admirèrent, à la fois effrayés et émerveillés, Thénène qui était redevenue immobile. Cette dernière avait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle inspira un bon coup avant de les rouvrir. Les pieds au niveau des épaules, elle fit rencontrer ses deux mains.

Le sol se fissura de nouveau sous ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient légèrement dedans. Ce dernier trembla avant de faire apparaître trois nouvelles fosses sur les lignes de démarcation.

La métisse souffla, laissant retomber toute la tension qui l'habitait. Elle ne pensait pas réussir aussi rapidement. Décidée à rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient derrière le trou qu'elle avait creusé autour d'elle, elle fit élever une bande de terre, reliant ainsi les deux parties. Après une courte réflexion, Thénène prit l'initiative de créer d'autres ponts pour relier toutes les zones : ce serait beaucoup plus pratique pour les déplacements de tout le monde.

Elle s'employa à leur construction. Ce fut rapide : des bandes de terre larges et épaisses s'étaient dégagées d'un côté pour rejoindre l'autre. Une fois fait, elle alla à la rencontre de ses camarades. Impressionnés, ils ne savaient quoi dire. Un silence gênant s'installa mais il fut brisé par Lavi :

\- Tu fais ça souvent ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Non. Enfin, faire ça, vraiment pas, expliqua-t-elle en désignant son œuvre, mais manipuler la terre en général, oui.

\- Je ne sais pas comment exprimer mes pensées, intervint Lenalee. C'est vraiment flippant ton truc, mais c'est tellement génial à la fois.

\- J'avoue que c'est déconcertant, même moi ça m'effraye des fois.

Thénène s'était tue avant de reprendre :

\- On devrait aller au fleuve.

\- Tu as raison, nous perdons du temps, on en parlera à un autre moment, déclara le maudit, captant le malaise de la métisse.

Ils se mirent alors en route, les paroles de l'anglais étant vraies.

Pendant que le petit groupe traçait les croix, Seika s'était réveillée. Dormir lui avait été bénéfique. Cependant, elle avait toujours cette horrible vision en tête, elle ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle soupira et s'extirpa de son lit, qui portait encore l'odeur de sa sœur, notamment l'oreiller.

La tête pleine, le ventre vide faute de ne pas avoir fini son repas tout à l'heure, la japonaise renfila son manteau qu'elle avait jeté sur une chaise puis elle descendit. Après être passée par la cuisine où elle put récupérer de quoi se nourrir, elle s'installa à une table de l'auberge.

Elle mangea silencieusement, perdue. Tellement absorbée par ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Kanda était assis à la même table qu'elle, son fidèle sabre Mugen sur les genoux, son fidèle air pincé et menaçant plaqué au visage.

\- _Hikari_.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Oï, _Hikari_.

Voyant que la japonaise était toujours dans ses pensées, Kanda décida de changer d'approche. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Seika.

Surprise, Seika lâcha subitement sa fourchette et se retourna vivement vers le Samouraï, se retrouvant nez à nez avec lui.

\- _Yami_ ?!

\- Tch. Tu répondais pas quand je t'appelais.

\- Désolée...

Kanda soupira tout en retirant sa main de l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il croisa les bras et les jambes.

\- Accouche.

Seika le fixa, incrédule. Le japonais soupira encore une fois, vaguement irrité et ferma les yeux.

\- Ton idiote de sœur m'a dit que tu voulais que je reste avec toi. Autant que tu me dises ce que t'as au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps ici.

Un petit ricanement lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Seika riait ouvertement de lui.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

\- C'est la première fois que tu fais une phrase aussi longue.

Kanda sentit une veine pulser sur sa tempe et se leva brusquement.

\- J'm'en vais.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, une main le retint par le poignet.

\- Attends ! Je vais tout t'expliquer. Ne me laisse pas seule, s'il te plaît.

De sa main gauche, Kanda se massa les tempes. Tout cela allait lui refiler une migraine. Il hocha tout de même la tête et suivit Seika dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, la japonaise se jeta sur son lit en soupirant bruyamment alors que le japonais s'assit sur le lit en face, les bras croisés. Il fit tapoter ses doigts sur son avant-bras, en attendant que Seika daigne lui expliquer la situation. Seika, quant à elle, cherchait le moyen d'introduire la chose. Elle se tourna de sorte à être face au mur et agrippa son oreiller.

Ce dernier portait toujours l'odeur d'hibiscus et de menthe typique de sa sœur : instinctivement, Seika le serra contre elle, comme pour se rassurer. Elle inspira profondément avant de débuter :

\- Hum... En vérité, j'ai un problème disons... Génétique.

Kanda haussa un sourcil, inquisiteur. Il ne dit rien. Devant cette absence de réponse, Seika se retourna pour faire face au kendoka, certaine qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle retenait toute son attention. Elle reprit, les joues légèrement rosies :

\- Ça m'arrive de faire...hm... des rêves. Mais pas des rêves habituels... Je fais des rêves prémonitoires. Thénène aussi d'ailleurs, mais bon c'est pas le sujet.

Kanda était toujours plongé son mutisme. Prenant cela comme un signe encourageant, la nouvelle exorciste continua :

\- Bref, cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve dans lequel je... Je vois...

Elle ferma les yeux, les mots ayant du mal à sortir. Elle respira profondément avant de terminer son récit :

\- Un rêve dans lequel Thénène se fait tuer par un Akuma.

Seika rouvrit les paupières, en attendant une réaction de la part du japonais en face d'elle. Durant un long moment, il garda le silence et la fixa dans les yeux. L'adolescente soupira, pensant qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse.

\- Ta sœur est tellement stupide, c'est normal qu'elle se fasse tuer.

Seika regarda Kanda, surprise et d'autant plus choquée de sa réponse. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire ne la rassura pas le moins du monde.

\- Puis, reprit le kendoka, s'inquiéter comme ça pour les autres, c'est pour les plus faibles.

La japonaise était outrée des paroles de l'autre japonais. Ses conseils, si on pouvait les considérer comme tels, n'avait rien de bénéfique. 'Il cherche à m'enfoncer ou c'est comment ?'

\- Si tu veux pas que _Gaki_ crève, ce qui ne me gênerait absolument pas, fais en sorte de l'empêcher de mourir.

\- Comment ça ? demanda alors confuse Seika.

\- Change les choses au lieu de te morfondre et de paniquer.

Sur le coup, la sœur de Thénène ne sut quoi dire. En y repensant bien, elle savait qu'il avait raison : elle devait agir au lieu de rester là, à réfléchir et à imaginer une vie sans sa sœur. Reconnaissante, elle était sur le point de remercier Kanda quand elle sentit un léger tremblement de terre. Intrigués, les deux japonais s'étaient levés, Seika abandonnant ainsi l'oreiller, et s'étaient précipités à l'extérieur, manquant de se casser la figure dans les escaliers.

Sortis, ils n'étaient pas prêts à voir devant eux une fosse séparant l'avenue en deux.

\- Mais... Ça sort d'où ?

\- Ta sœur avait parlé de creuser la terre, faire des fosses ou je ne sais quoi, éluda Kanda.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas écouté. Je sais juste qu'il y a un fleuve dans l'histoire.

\- On va y aller alors, ils sont sûrement là-bas, décida Seika.

Après s'être enquis de l'emplacement du dit fleuve, le duo traversa le village, en empruntant les ponts créés par Thénène. Seika reconnaissait le style de sa sœur et, même si elle ne lui dirait pas, elle était fière d'elle.

Ils s'aventurèrent dans la forêt près du village. La paire japonaise entendait progressivement le ruissellement de l'eau, également des échos de voix. Sur la bonne voie, ils poursuivirent leur avancée, les voix se faisant plus nettes. Lorsque Seika et Kanda atteignirent le fleuve en question, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee et Thénène étaient déjà là. Cette dernière, concentrée, étudiait le cours d'eau, penchée au-dessus de celui-ci. Seika eut soudainement une idée brillante.

Elle courut vers sa sœur et la frôla au niveau des hanches. Thénène n'était pas chatouilleuse à cet endroit là, pourtant, surprise, elle sursauta vivement et perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba donc dans le fleuve tandis que Seika explosait de rire.

La tête de la métisse émergea lentement de l'eau. Elle lança un regard noir à la japonaise.

\- T'es sûre de vouloir jouer à ça Kaka ?

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et tu-

L'aînée n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Thénène agrippa sa cheville et la tira avec force dans le courant avec elle. Seika rejoint donc sa sœur qui riait à son tour.

\- Attends que je te tue toi ! hurla la japonaise en sautant sur sa sœur.

Elle serra ses mains autour de son cou et faisait en sorte que la tête de Thénène restait sous l'eau. La cadette, réactive, se débattit farouchement et attrapa le cou de sa sœur. Les deux adolescentes s'étranglaient mutuellement. Thénène parvint à inverser les positions : ce fut donc Seika qui se retrouva la tête sous l'eau.

Cette dernière se défit de la poigne de sa cadette et, d'une violence inouïe, la repoussa contre la berge. Seika mit tant de force que le crâne de Thénène heurta la berge. La plus jeune des sœurs fut si assommée par le coup qu'elle saigna du nez et perdit connaissance. Le corps sans vie se mit à couler.

Prise de panique à la vue du sang qui se mélangeait avec l'eau, Seika se précipita de plonger et récupérer sa sœur qui se noyait. Elle la ramena sur la terre ferme, sous le regard des Exorcistes. Lavi s'approcha, s'agenouilla devant Thénène et chercha son pouls :

\- Elle ne respire plus, annonça-t-il.

Sans attendre, la japonaise s'appliqua à faire un massage cardiaque à sa sœur. Très vite, Thénène reprit conscience en toussant. Elle lança un regard noir à sa sœur, crachant toute le liquide qui s'était introduit dans ses voies respiratoires. Cette dernière sourit maladroitement.

\- Euh... Oups ?

Thénène ne daigna pas répondre à sa sœur, ne sachant pas si elle devait la tuer maintenant, et essaya de se relever, sans succès, tombant à chaque tentative, encore sonnée.

Kanda, quant à lui, soupira intérieurement. Seika lui avait confié il y a seulement quelques minutes qu'elle voulait éviter la mort de sa sœur et voilà qu'elle failli commettre un homicide volontaire sur elle !

La jeune métisse essaya une dernière fois de se lever mais, bien vite, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Un bras entoura rapidement sa taille et la maintient contre quelque chose de dur. Thénène releva légèrement la tête et fit face au visage inquiet d'Allen. À quelques centimètres du sien. Elle sentit son visage se chauffer.

\- Ça va Thénène ? demanda Allen. Tu ne veux pas te reposer ? Tu es toute rouge.

Avant même que la métisse ne puisse répondre, une intention meurtrière se fit sentir derrière elle.

\- Waaaaalker...

La voix de Seika promettait milles et une souffrances.

Kanda repoussa le besoin de placer sa main sur son visage d'exaspération et prit Seika par le col de son manteau.

\- _Yaaaaami_ , chouina la japonaise, laisse-moi le tuer !

Le samouraï soupira.

\- Aussi bien que je voudrais voir cette pousse de soja morte (-Hey !), on en a besoin pour la mission. Tout comme ta sœur soit dit en passant.

Lavi et Lenalee se lancèrent un regard.

\- Franchement, ils vont tellement bien ensemble, fit Lenalee.

\- Qui ? Al' avec Thénène et Yuu avec Psychopathe Sadique ?

La chinoise freina l'envie de frapper son collègue.

\- Avec Seika, Lavi.

\- Je sais. Un Bookman se doit de tout retenir, fit-il en gonflant son torse. Et puis, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Soudainement, l'œil gauche d'Allen s'activa. Immédiatement, Kanda, Lavi et Lenalee se mirent en position d'attaque tandis que les deux sœurs les regardèrent s'activer.

Elles comprirent vite en entendant Allen hurler :

\- Akuma !


	8. Chapter 8

\- AÏEUH ! Tu veux m'assommer encore plus ou quoi ?

Thénène avait hurlé sur Allen. Celui-ci, à l'arrivée des Akuma, l'avait reposée au sol, peu délicatement.

\- Pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès, dit-il, gêné.

\- Walker, dès qu'on aura fini de les détruire, c'est toi que je détruirai, intervint Seika, le regard hargneux.

Le blandin sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Il hocha vivement la tête et se reporta son attention sur la bataille.

Il y avait une vingtaine de monstres, dont quatre Niveau 2. Tout d'abord, ils s'étaient plantés devant eux. Puis ils se jetèrent sur les apôtres de Dieu. Enfin, c'est ce que tous crurent. Les Akuma se jetèrent tous sur Thénène, qui était la seule à ne pas être en état de combattre.

La métisse, les voyant la prendre pour cible, paniqua et tenta de se relever, ce qu'elle ne parvint pas à faire. Les yeux clos, elle crut sa dernière heure venue, n'ayant aucune issue. Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose lui rentrer dedans, la plaquer au sol et les faire tourner sur eux-mêmes.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Allen était allongé sur elle, son visage extrêmement proche du sien. Il avait sauté sur elle, utilisant son corps comme un bouclier. Il l'avait protégée. Thénène rougit de façon incontrôlée.

\- Tu n'as rien ? demanda le blandin, inquiet de la rougeur subite de son amie.

\- Oui, oui, mer- ATTENTION !

L'œil de Thénène avait capté un mouvement par-dessus l'épaule de son camarade. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un jouet du Comte, elle avait réagi promptement en les faisant tourner encore une fois, le blandin passant sous elle.

Après avoir roulé d'un mètre sur le côté, Thénène se retrouvait à présent à califourchon sur le balafré, à demi penchée sur lui, ses cheveux caressant délicatement le visage de celui-ci Elle le regardait dans les yeux, il la regardait dans les yeux, ne pouvant se détacher de ce regard. Cette fois-ci, Thénène n'avait pas hésité à le protéger. Les joues blanches d'Allen virèrent au rouge cramoisi.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit la métisse, les sourcils froncés.

\- O-O-Oui, balbutia tant bien que mal l'interpelé.

Il se perdit encore une fois dans les yeux de Thénène, brillants et pétillants. Le disciple de Cross ne vit que trop tard les tirs d'un Akuma.

Il renversa une nouvelle fois la métisse et la plaqua brutalement au sol. Les deux Exorcistes lâchèrent une plainte de douleur en même temps : Thénène s'était encore cognée la tête, Allen s'était pris trois balles Akuma dans le dos.

\- Allen, ça -

\- Oui. Je vais bien, haleta-t-il bruyamment.

À sa façon de parler, Thénène sut qu'il y avait quelque chose. Elle comprit en sentant son débardeur devenir humide.

\- Me dis pas que tu saignes !? s'exclama-t-elle en haussant la voix.

\- Ce n'est rien, souffla Allen difficilement. Tant que tu-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se sentant tourner et tomber. Effectivement, il tomba dans l'eau, poussé par Thénène qui l'y suivit. Leurs petites roulades les avaient grandement rapprochés du bord de la berge. Sous Allen, la métisse avait encore anticipé le mouvement d'un Akuma et les avait faits plonger.

À présent, sous l'eau, Thénène voyait la peau d'Allen se couvrir progressivement de pentagrammes noirs sauf que ceux-ci disparurent. Tous sans exception. Malgré tout, Allen perdait toujours du sang, les balles coulant au fond du fleuve.

La sœur de Seika créa autour d'eux une bulle d'air, remarquant que son ami avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa respiration. Une fois dans celle-ci, il inspira un bon coup et soupira de soulagement.

\- Merci.

\- Tu m'as sauvée en premier.

\- C'est normal, lui sourit-il sympathiquement.

\- De se prendre trois balles pour quelqu'un que tu ne connais que depuis une semaine grand max ? Je ne pense pas, lui confia Thénène en s'approchant de lui. Laisse-moi examiner tes blessures.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans broncher. Thénène l'ausculta, les balles ne l'avaient pas blessé profondément. L'adolescente déchira la chemise d'Allen qui était déjà bien en mauvaise état et s'en servit pour faire un bandage.

Ses mains passèrent donc sur le torse du maudit, ce contact l'électrisa puis le détendit. Thénène était douce et minutieuse dans ses gestes.

\- C'est pas trop serré ?

\- Non, c'est parfait, merci.

\- Dès qu'on entre à l'auberge, je te fais un autre bandage, le prévint la nouvelle.

Le blandin hocha la tête et remit son manteau sur ses épaules. Dos à son amie, il ne vit pas que celle-ci l'observait. Quand il se retourna, il fut surpris de ce fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Thénène détourna rapidement le regard, les joues légèrement roses.

\- Rien, rien.

\- Ça va ? demanda Allen, intrigué.

\- Oui. On devrait remonter, ils ont du les tuer depuis qu'on est partis, réfléchit sa camarade.

Le blandin acquiesça puis sentit son corps remonter vers le haut. La bulle se dirigea vers la surface, sans se presser. Une fois arrivés à celle-ci, elle disparut, laissant les deux Exorcistes l'obligation de finir la remontée à la nage. Thénène atteignit la rive en première. Elle remonta puis tendit sa main à l'Exorciste qui venait après elle.

Allen la saisit et remonta à son tour. Les deux arrivants se redressèrent et observèrent l'état des lieux. Les quatre Exorcistes qui étaient sur la terre ferme au moment de l'attaque étaient à présent entrain d'inspecter les alentours, au cas où il y aurait d'autres ennemis cachés.

\- Ah, vous revoilà les amoureux ! s'exclama Lavi, les ayant aperçus du coin de son œil.

\- La ferme Lavi ! dirent en même temps Allen, Thénène et Seika, lui lançant un regard noir.

Seika posa les yeux sur sa sœur, remarquant la tache de sang sur son vêtement blanc.

\- Thénène, t'es blessée !?

\- Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Ah non ! C'est Allen qui est blessé.

\- Tititontshirtesttransparent.

Immédiatement, Thénène referma son manteau sur elle, une gêne extrême se lisant sur son visage.

\- Je propose qu'on rentre, dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais on a pas détourné le fleuve, rappela Lenalee.

\- Faisons-le maintenant, décida Allen.

La métisse voulut s'avancer vers le courant mais elle perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse en s'appuyant sur Allen. Elle posa une main sur son front : Thénène se sentait tanguer.

\- Je peux pas. J'ai la tête qui tourne trop. Seika, fais-le.

La japonaise rouspéta.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- C'est un peu de ta faute si je suis dans cet état, je te signale.

\- Tch. Faiblarde.

\- Kaka, t'es sûre de toi ?

\- Va te reposer, c'est mieux pour toi.

\- Sale folle.

\- Et fière de l'être chère sœur.

\- Tais-toi et bosse là.

\- Ouais ouais... Faiblarde.

Thénène tenta de sauter sur sa sœur mais Allen la retint à temps. Kanda lança un regard froid à Seika, lui ordonnant mentalement de faire le travail. La japonaise soupira et demanda à contrecœur ce qu'elle devait faire. Sa sœur, exaspérée par son comportement, lui expliqua tout de même le plan. Comprenant facilement l'idée, Seika ne tarda pas à la mettre en œuvre. Une fois à une certaine distance du groupe et face à celui-ci, elle se mit au travail.

\- _Earth_ , dit-elle avant de s'agenouiller et de fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la chinoise, le rouquin, le blandin et le japonais purent constater qu'ils avaient une couleur proche de celle de l'émeraude. Seika frappa le sol de son poing qui le traversa sans problème. Elle enfonça son avant-bras entier, lézardant la surface qu'elle venait de percer d'innombrables fissures. Celles-ci se répandirent sur toute une longueur, du fleuve jusqu'à la partie visible de la forêt. La terre s'effrita et s'enfonça, laissant place à une longue fosse qui continuait à travers les arbres.

L'eau, sans perdre de temps, se faufila par le nouveau passage créé, le remplissant rapidement. Seika se releva, fière de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

\- C'était pas _si_ compliqué, dit-elle en insistant sur le "si".

\- Si tu veux, répondit sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref, rentrons.

N'ayant plus rien à faire sur ce lieu, tous se mirent en chemin. Lavi et Lenalee ouvraient la marche tandis que les deux japonais la fermaient. Thénène les ralentissait un peu en marchant maladroitement. Elle faillit tomber un nombre incalculable de fois, rattrapée de justesse par Allen. Ne supportant plus l'idée de pouvoir tomber à chaque pas, elle s'accrocha à l'avant-bras de son camarade, se servant de lui comme un point d'appui.

\- Accélère, _Baka Gaki_.

\- Kanda, on a pas besoin de tes commentaires à ce que je sache, rétorqua la métisse, agacée. Si tu veux aller vite, je t'invite à me dépasser au lieu de te plaindre comme une gamine de cinq ans.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, _Gaki_ , prévint le kendoka d'une voix sombre, prêt à dégainer son katana.

\- La ferme Bakanda, tu deviens lourd, intervint le maudit.

\- _Moyashi_ , on t'a pas sonné.

\- T'es vraiment stupide pour ne pas retenir mon prénom : je m'appelle AL-LEN. C'est pas si compliqué que ça pourtant.

\- _Mo-ya-shi._

Allen, irrité, s'était retourné promptement, faisant à présent face au japonais.

\- Répète un peu pour voir Bakanda !

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour provoquer une nouvelle fois le jeune Exorciste mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un son que Thénène lui tombait dessus. Dans son élan, le blandin avait oublié que sa camarade se tenait à son bras et il l'avait emportée avec lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Par réflexe, l'Exorciste à la chevelure sombre attrapa Thénène par la taille, l'empêchant de les faire chuter tous les deux.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire tomber.

\- Allen, j'vais te buter, déclara Seika, hargneuse. Et Yami, lâche ma sœur.

\- Tch. Elle m'est tombée dessus.

\- Ah bah apparemment on est jalouse Seika ? lança à la volée un Lavi taquin qui s'était retourné pour savoir ce qui se passait sans lui.

\- Lavi, je suis heureuse de t'apprendre que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, annonça la japonaise, le regard plus que sombre. Et puis, donne-moi une bonne raison d'être jalouse d'une morveuse fragile qui ne réfléchit jamais et qui ne sait pas marcher.

La morveuse en question plaqua sauvagement Seika au sol, le visage rouge de colère. Thénène se mit à califourchon sur elle et planta son avant-bras sous le menton de sa sœur. Évidemment, l'aînée ne se laissa pas faire et envoya son poing dans le visage de la métisse. Thénène répliqua et frappa rageusement Seika au visage.

Elle réitéra son geste une dizaine de fois avant que la japonaise ne la repousse franchement et l'envoie voler environ cinq mètres plus loin. Thénène se réceptionna avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Seika. Elle l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua violemment contre un arbre. Sous l'effet du choc, le tronc se brisa et tomba dans un bruit sourd.

Le silence se fit, les quatre Exorcistes interdits regardant les deux sœurs se battre. Seika avait un énorme hématome sur la joue gauche, la lèvre inférieure gonflée et saignait du coin de la bouche. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire de tous ses dents, provocatrice dans toute son attitude.

\- Ben alors, on a que ça dans le ventre ?

\- Hikari, arrête, intervint Kanda.

\- Je te pensais plus forte que ça Thénène, finit tout de même Seika, ignorant le kendoka.

Sa sœur resserra sa prise et leva son bras droit, prête à frapper encore une fois la japonaise. Le coup partit, se dirigeant droit sur le nez de Seika. Mais Kanda et Allen intervinrent : le kendoka attrapa par derrière le coude de la métisse tandis qu'Allen mit son bras gauche entre les deux sœurs et intercepta le poing de Thénène.

\- Thénène, calme-toi, quémanda gentiment l'anglais.

\- Lâchez-moi, grogna-t-elle, la voix grave.

Elle tenta de se défaire de l'emprise des deux garçons mais en vain. Thénène resta donc immobile à regarder sa sœur d'un œil mauvais. Le blandin, conciliant, défit lentement mais sûrement l'emprise de Thénène sur le cou de sa sœur et la poussa tranquillement par les épaules, faisant en sorte qu'elle recule et qu'une distance s'installe entre ces deux femmes.

Kanda s'était décalé et se trouvait à côté de la japonaise qui était tombée, dès que la main de Thénène fut retirée. Il la rattrapa de justesse, passant sa main autour de sa taille.

Seika, elle, lançait des regards provocateurs à sa sœur qui fut retenue par Allen. Voyant que Thénène voulait une nouvelle fois sauter sur la japonaise, il posa fermement sa main sur son épaule, l'arrêtant en plein élan.

\- Bah dis donc, tomber dans votre famille, c'est héréditaire aussi, dit malicieusement Lavi.

Les deux personnes concernées le regardèrent intensément.

\- La ferme, l'apostrophèrent les deux sœurs.

Thénène se dégagea sèchement de l'emprise d'Allen sur son épaule et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'auberge, laissant le reste du groupe derrière elle.

\- Bon, déclara la japonaise, au moins, elle ne nous ralentit plus.

Un sourire serein s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu l'as mise en colère là ? demanda Lavi, fortement inquiet pour sa sécurité.

\- Oh, t'en fais pas.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Il est préférable de se reposer jusqu'à ce soir, décida Lenalee en s'asseyant à une table de l'auberge, face au Bookman Junior.

\- Tch. Je reste pas ici avec vous moi, lâcha Kanda avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de disparaître dans la nature.

\- Personnellement, je vais monter, prévint le blandin.

\- De même, renchérit la japonaise.

Elle s'engagea dans les escaliers avant le blandin, qu'elle gravit rapidement. Elle arriva devant la chambre qu'elle occupait avec les autres membres féminins de l'équipe et y entra sans ménagement. Seika ne fut pas surprise de voir sa sœur, qui s'était changée, allongée sur son lit, un livre à la main. Thénène ne releva même pas la tête de son bouquin à l'apparition de son aînée dans la pièce. Cette dernière savait pertinemment que la plus jeune lui en voulait mais également que sa colère retomberait d'ici une ou deux heures.

C'est pourquoi elle ne s'indigna pas face à l'indifférence que sa sœur lui témoignait. L'aînée s'approcha de son lit et tira la valise qui y était en-dessous. Elle l'ouvrit puis fouilla méthodiquement dedans avant de trouver l'objet de sa recherche : un petit pot jaune rempli d'onguent. Seika le prit, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau adjacente à leur chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, elle s'appliqua à nettoyer sa lèvre inférieure et à recouvrir la plaie de l'onguent. Elle en mit également sur sa joue et s'attacha les cheveux avant de sortir de la pièce. À sa grande surprise, Thénène ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre.

Quand Seika entra dans la salle de bains, Thénène laissa son livre et fouilla également dans sa valise pour trouver un pot semblable à celui de sa sœur au contenu identique. Une fois en sa possession, elle quitta sa chambre pour celle d'Allen, se rappelant qu'il était blessé.

Une fois devant sa porte, elle frappa et attendit patiemment que l'un des garçons ouvre la porte. Ce fut un blandin, au torse bandé et la surprise se lisant sur son visage, qui lui ouvrit.

\- Tes blessures, dit la métisse en entrant dans la chambre sans gêne avant qu'Allen n'ouvre la bouche.

Elle vit que la pièce était dénudée de présence, mises à part la sienne et celle du maudit, ce qui la rassura un peu : elle n'aurait pas à souffrir des remarques de Lavi.

\- Ah mais tu sais, ce n'est rien, t'es pas obligée.

\- Comme tu le dis, c'est rien, mais j'y tiens Allen, rétorqua Thénène en commençant à retirer son bandage.

\- Bon d'accord, concéda-t-il gêné.

Une fois le tissu souillé de sang au sol, la nouvelle se plaça derrière lui et effleura du bout des doigts les contours des blessures. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules du blandin, le poussant gentiment vers le lit le plus proche.

\- Allonge-toi sur le ventre, pousse de soja.

\- Je m'appelle Allen moi ! soupira-t-il en se mettant face à elle.

\- Je le sais mais ce surnom te va tellement bien, lui dit-elle, le regard malicieux.

Allen rougit avant de se retourner et s'installer sur le lit. Comme elle le lui avait demandé, il était à plat ventre, la tête dans ses bras croisés.

\- Ah merde, j'ai oublié les bandages, je reviens.

Allen entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer et des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Deux minutes passèrent et Allen entendit de nouveau la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer.

\- Désolée, je peux être vraiment tête en l'air des fois.

\- T'inquiète pas, moi aussi. Et puis tu n'as pas été longue.

Thénène se rapprocha du lit et déposa au pied de celui-ci le rouleau de bandages et son petit pot ouvert. Elle se craqua les doigts avant de monter elle aussi sur le lit.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?! paniqua le maudit, en sentant un poids supplémentaire sur le lit.

\- Je me mets bien, toi aussi relaxe-toi, lui répondit la métisse en s'installant sur Allen, au niveau de son bassin. T'es tout crispé.

Elle était assise sur lui, ses jambes repliées de chaque côté du corps d'Allen. Cette soudaine proximité avec Thénène gêna l'adolescent et le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. La sœur de Seika le remarqua, amusée et intriguée.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour attraper le pot.

\- Je n'étais pas préparé à ça, avoua-t-il penaud.

Thénène rit, prit une grande quantité de son onguent dans sa main et déposa le pot sur la tête d'Allen.

\- Mais...

\- J'ai la flemme de me baisser pour prendre le pot à chaque fois. C'est plus pratique que je le laisse sur ta tête. Fais attention à ne pas le faire tomber.

Allen rit doucement, le cœur léger, exprimant ainsi son accord. Thénène sourit avant de se frotter les mains, l'une contre l'autre, répartissant la mixture parfumée à la vanille. Elle posa délicatement ses paumes contre la peau de l'Exorciste.

\- Ta peau est froide.

\- Tes mains sont chaudes.

Et Thénène se mit à masser vigoureusement le blandin. Sous ces mains expertes, Allen se détendit d'un coup, se laissant transporter. La tension que la métisse avait sentie avait aussitôt disparue. Le jeune homme ne pensa plus à rien. À cet instant précis, le monde qu'il connaissait n'existait plus.

Les Akuma, le Comte Millénaire, l'Ordre et les Exorcistes n'existaient plus. Les Innocences non plus. Il n'y avait plus rien, mis à part lui, un jeune garçon de quinze ans, qui se faisait masser par Thénène, une fille du même âge. Une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Une fille qu'il avait envie de connaître.

Thénène dégageait une certaine aura qui mettait Allen à l'aise. Peut-être que ce rapprochement soudain y était pour quelque chose également. Cette fille semblait assez directe et franche. "Intrigant" était le premier qu'elle lui avait adressé, sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Intrigante.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es intrigante Thénène et je viens tout juste de le remarquer.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? dit-elle, la voix teintée d'amusement.

\- Tes yeux, tes cicatrices, ton Innocence, tes pouvoirs, ton origine, ton histoire. Tout est intriguant chez toi.

\- Vraiment ? Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi et rajouter tes cheveux blancs sur la liste.

\- C'est pas faux, mais c'est ce que je pense de toi.

Thénène arrêta subitement son massage et fixa le crâne blanc de son ami. Curieux, Allen se tordit le cou pour apercevoir le visage de la métisse, malgré son interdiction. Elle le fixait, les joues rosies, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle se reprit rapidement, la couleur de ses joues se rapprochant du rouge, consciente de son immobilité.

\- Le pot ! râla-t-elle gentiment.

\- Ah, désolé.

Puis elle rit, entraînant Allen avec lui. Puis elle descendit de son dos puis du lit et attrapa le rouleau de bande de gaze.

\- De toute façon, j'avais fini. Allez, debout.

Le blessé grogna et se leva, quelque peu dégoûté du fait que ce moment se soit aussi vite terminé. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, Thénène commença à refaire son bandage, aussi soigneusement que tout à l'heure. Comme la dernière fois, elle passa délicatement ses doigts sur la peau de son camarade, qui frissonna.

\- Pourquoi t'as la chair de poule ?

\- J-Je sais pas, répondit-il confus.

Il reçut une bonne tape dans le dos qui le fit tituber en avant.

\- Allons bon, j'ai fini mon travail, c'est bon au niveau de la taille et tout ?

\- Oui, aucun problème, franchement merci ! Va te reposer pour ce soir.

\- Ce soir hein, répéta la métisse pensivement.

Allen s'inquiéta de voir les yeux de son amie, immobile, fixer un point derrière lui. Son regard était perdu, vide. Il réduisit la distance entre eux et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Thénène, tu vas bien ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Le blandin se plaça donc juste devant elle et la secoua doucement. L'adolescente sortit de son état de transe et balbutia des excuses. L'autre Exorciste présent réitéra sa question, légèrement angoissé.

\- Oui, oui je vais bien, répliqua-t-elle hâtivement, en détournant le regard. Je vais te laisser hein.

Elle fit volte-face puis commença à se diriger vers la porte. Allen, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, attrapa son poignet, l'arrêtant dans sa progression.

\- Thénène, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu sembles aller mal ?

\- Nan mais je vais bien, je suis simplement inquiète.

\- Pour ce soir ?

\- Ouais, je t'avoue que j'ai peur...

\- De quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, se demandant si elle devait lui dire. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais elle n'avait pas les mots. 'C'est si dur d'annoncer que je vais mourir ce soir ?' Elle soupira, prenant son courage à deux mains.

\- Bah... En fait, Seika-

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa découvrir une Seika, qui ne tenait pas en place. 'Tiens, quand on parle du loup...'

\- Putain, j'ai cru que t'étais partie ! soupira la japonaise, soulagée. Je me suis... Eh mais il se passe quoi là en fait ?!

Elle venait de remarquer que le poignet de sœur était emprisonné dans la paume du maudit. Son visage serein devint brutalement dur et sans pitié. Elle croisa ses bras sur son torse, haussa un sourcil en fixant Allen, d'un œil noir. Le jeune homme, craignant soudainement pour sa vie, rougit presque instantanément et lâcha Thénène qui souffla d'agacement.

\- Rien, on parlait tranquillement avant que tu arrives en fait, dit la cadette d'une voix tranchante.

\- Ah. Et pourquoi Monsieur te tenait par le poignet ?

\- Je lui ai refait son bandage et quand j'ai fini, j'ai pas attendu : j'ai voulu partir directement. Il m'a rattrapée pour me remercier, pas plus. N'est-ce pas Allen ?

Elle s'était retournée en posant la question, les yeux dans les yeux. Il sentit qu'elle lui passait un message, qu'elle avait réussi à sauver sa maigre vie des mains impitoyables de sa sœur.

\- Ouiouiouicestexactementça.

Thénène se retourna une nouvelle fois et fit face à Seika. Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait confiance mais également qu'elle savait qu'il s'était passé autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aborder le sujet de la vision devant Allen qui s'était déjà assez fait de soucis. Elle essaya de faire passer ce message à sa sœur, qui comprit assez rapidement.

\- T'as de la chance cette fois-ci, gamin.

\- Enfin bref, Seika je vais me reposer dans la chambre, à toute.

Et Thénène s'échappa de la pièce, en passant à côté de sa sœur. Cette dernière regarda Allen encore quelques secondes avant de s'en aller. Allen souffla de soulagement. Seika lui fichait vraiment la trouille. Surprotectrice comme elle l'était, elle devait probablement surveiller sa sœur. De jour comme de nuit.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en repensant à sa conversation avec Thénène. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître un Lavi à l'air taquin.

\- C'est moi ou je viens de voir Seika et Thénène qui venaient de notre chambre ? Et pourquoi t'as cet air idiot sur le visage ?

\- Hein ? Qui ? Quoi ? demanda Allen, perdu.

Lavi sauta sur lui et passa frénétiquement sa main dans la touffe blanche de son ami.

\- Ah, bah je savais pas que t'étais de ce genre d'homme toi.

Comprenant soudainement que voulait dire le rouquin, Allen nia de toute sa personne. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts éclata de rire tandis qu'Allen hurlait d'indignation.

\- Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Ouais, ouais je te crois. Et moi je suis le frère caché de Kanda.

\- Mais vraiment Lavi ! Il n'y a ri-

\- Vous allez la fermer ou bien ?! On entend que vous dans toute l'auberge ! Y'en a qui essaient de se reposer putain !

La métisse était entrée en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte, la défonçant. Les cheveux lâchés, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle ne portait qu'un long T-shirt noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, dévoilant ses jambes musclées. À cette apparition, un filet de bave se mit à couler lentement de la bouche du Bookman Junior et l'Exorciste maudit, gêné, détourna le regard et rougit.

\- Je veux plus vous entendre, vous m'avez bien comprise ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent frénétiquement la tête et Thénène s'en alla, satisfaite.

\- Eh ben, t'es tombé sur un bon bout de femme toi, dit Lavi, envieux.


	10. Chapter 10

\- On est tous prêts ? demanda Seika à l'ensemble du groupe.

Elle vit que Kanda l'était, malgré son absence de réponse.

\- Oui Seika/Kaka, répondirent en chœur les quatre autres personnes.

\- Thénène...

\- C'est pas le moment de se disputer ma chère, rétorqua la métisse qui enfilait son manteau d'Exorciste.

\- Arrête de me provoquer alors.

\- Je ne te provoque pas, tu te vexes seule.

\- Vraiment, Baka Gaki ? s'enquit la japonaise, prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez, on y va maintenant !

De son côté, Kanda reporta son attention sur Allen, qui affichait un petit sourire. Il se trouvait assez près de lui : il n'aurait pas à élever la voix, les autres n'avaient pas forcément besoin de savoir.

\- Oï Moyashi, chuchota-t-il.

\- C'est Allen ! A.L.L.E.N ! Comment un simple prénom de deux syllabes ne peut pas passer ton épais crâne Bakanda ?!

\- Tch. Garde un œil sur Gaki.

\- Hein ? Thénène ?

Kanda s'éloigna, laissant Allen seul avec ses questions. Puis Thénène sortit sous l'air mi-exaspéré et mi-énervé de sa sœur et amusé des autres. Ils la rejoignirent rapidement avant de prendre la route. Les six apôtres de Dieu marchèrent jusqu'à arriver à la place du village qui se trouvait être le centre du futur dôme.

\- Bon, Titi : tu restes ici pour protéger la ville et établir le dôme, déclara Seika.

\- Pas de problèmes Kaka.

\- Quelqu'un ne devrait pas rester avec toi au cas où ? demanda Lavi, suspicieux.

\- Je pense aussi, appuya Lenalee. Mais je sais aussi que tu peux te débrouiller seule.

\- Allez tous les cinq sur la plage, vous inquiétez pas, leur sourit Thénène. Allez zou ! Ils vont bientôt arriver.

Ils s'exécutèrent donc, Seika espérant fortement protéger sa sœur en la mettant à l'écart du combat. C'est avec cette résolution dans la tête que la japonaise et les autres Exorcistes atteignirent la plage. Il y avait encore la marque profonde de leur embarcation.

Ils s'alignèrent et attendirent. Le soleil se couchait et teintait le ciel de couleurs flamboyantes. 'Si elle avait été sur la plage, elle se serait extasiée comme une idiote.'

\- Quel beau coucher de soleil, souffla Lenalee, émerveillée.

\- J'suis d'accord avec toi, dirent Allen et Lavi, complètement abrutis.

'Comme eux quoi.'

\- Tch. Vous avez fini de faire mumuse ? Je vois les ennemis qui approchent.

Kanda ayant raison, ils reprirent de l'aplomb et se concentrèrent sur les petits points noirs qu'ils apercevaient à l'horizon. Ils avançaient à une vitesse folle, devenant de plus en plus gros, laissant leurs formes se distinguer. Bientôt, ils purent les voir distinctement.

Lorsque le premier Akuma se trouva au-dessus de la plage, les Exorcistes foncèrent dans le tas.

\- Innocence... Active !

Et le combat commença.

Les Exorcistes faisaient des dégâts considérables mais certains Akuma passaient au travers de leur formation, notamment des Akuma qui ressemblaient à d'énormes vers de terre et taupes. Seika ne faisait que peu de dégâts au vu de sa taille et de sa position, sachant que la plus grande partie des Akuma volaient.

\- Lavi ! hurla-t-elle dans la masse.

Le rouquin apparut soudainement à ses côtés, le maillet dressé.

\- Propulse-moi !

\- Ok ! Prépare-toi !

La japonaise recula et le Bookman Junior se mit face à elle, le marteau placé en tant que plateforme. Une fois à une certaine distance, elle prit de l'élan et fit un salto avant d'atterrir sur le maillet. Dès que Lavi sentit le poids de sa camarade sur son arme anti-Akuma, il projeta de toutes ses forces vers la masse d'ennemis.

Seika fila, les poings devant, et toucha un Akuma. Elle bondit sur lui, le détruisant par la même occasion. Elle fit de même avec les autres, bondissant tel un singe de branche en branche. À une certaine hauteur, elle put voir le dôme, actif, et des Akuma postés devant celui-ci. Elle aperçut une explosion derrière la barrière d'eau qui disparut presque aussitôt. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle retourna rapidement au sol, paniquée.

\- Thénène a besoin d'aide ! fit-elle savoir.

\- Le Moyashi est sur le coup, lui répondit le kendoka, tranchant deux monstres.

Effectivement, Allen n'était plus avec eux. Repensant à sa vision, Seika resta longuement immobile, paralysée par sa peur. Elle avait vraiment peur pour sa sœur, peur de la perdre. Inattentive, la japonaise ne capta que trop tard la présence d'un jouet du Comte dans son dos.

\- Seika ! Derrière toi ! la prévint Lenalee.

Se retournant, la sœur de Thénène se fit balayer et heurta un rocher. La jeune fille se mit à cracher du sang. Une douleur intense au niveau des reins l'empêchait de se relever. Le monstre qui l'avait attaquée était équipé de gigantesques mains.

Il se plaça devant elle, les poings fermés, prêt à en finir. 'Merde.'

Voyant que des Akuma se dirigeaient vers le village, Allen fit demi-tour. Se souvenant de la mise en garde de Kanda, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Thénène, inquiet. Il en profita pour éliminer certains Akuma devant lui.

Arrivé à l'entrée du village, il détruisit les monstres de niveau 1 facilement et eut un peu de mal avec les Niveau 2. Pendant qu'il se battait, une taupe aux griffes aiguisées creusa dans le sol et passa de l'autre côté de la barrière. Deux minutes plus tard, elle s'affaissa et les Akuma restants pénétrèrent la ville. 'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'

Thénène, à l'écart de la zone de combat, s'appliqua à la formation du dôme dès le départ de ses coéquipiers. Elle se concentra longuement sur l'eau qui s'éleva et engloba le regroupement de maisons.

Puis elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Ayant un coup de chaud soudain, elle ôta son manteau avant de soupirer de soulagement. Le temps lui parut long avant qu'elle n'entende un bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait d'Akuma qui avaient essayé de passer la barrière. Elle entendit alors un bruit autre que celui d'Akuma qui explose. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide et sentit des lames en métal froid déchirer la peau de son dos.

Seika attendit le coup qui allait mettre fin à ses jours... mais ne sentit rien. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux qu'elle avait inconsciemment fermés et vit Kanda, devant elle, parant le coup de l'Akuma avec Mugen.

\- _Baka Hikari_ , grogna Kanda, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Je...

Kanda repoussa l'Akuma et le trancha en deux. Seika détourna les yeux pour ne pas faire face à son coéquipier.

\- Oï. Regarde-moi.

La jeune femme planta doucement ses yeux dorés dans le regard bleu du kendoka.

\- Moyashi s'occupe de ta sœur. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour elle.

\- Désolée...

\- Tch. T'excuse pas. Tu peux te lever ?

Seika secoua simplement sa tête. Elle avait trop mal au niveau des reins pour se lever.

\- T'es pas croyable... Bouge pas. On termine ça.

\- D'accord... Merci Yami.

\- Ne me remercie pas maintenant, on n'a pas fini notre boulot.

Sans un mot de plus, il se lança à corps perdu dans le combat encore une fois.

Seika observa son compagnon se battre. Il découpait les Akuma d'une telle aisance que cela ressemblait presque à une danse mortelle.

Soudainement, un Akuma apparut dans son dos. Kanda l'avait vu mais malheureusement, il ne serait pas assez rapide pour éviter l'attaque. Les yeux de la japonaise s'illuminèrent et elle tendit le bras.

\- Yami ! _Hikari, mamoru !_

Une petite sphère de lumière sortit de sa paume et vola rapidement vers Kanda, créant une barrière autour de lui qui para l'attaque de l'Akuma. Ce dernier, incrédule, resta figé pendant que Kanda le trancha en deux. Il jeta un regard derrière lui et vit Seika soupirer de soulagement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le kendoka hocha simplement la tête en remerciement avant de retourner au combat.

\- BAKA KAKA ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à terre ?! hurla soudainement Thénène derrière elle.

Sentant la peau de son dos se fendre, Thénène poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'écrouler au sol, souffrante. Elle roula et se mit sur le dos, malgré tout, pour faire face à son agresseur. Celui-ci la dominait de sa grande taille. Prêt à en finir, l'Akuma plaça ses lames juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. Thénène, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, regarda les griffes se diriger vers son cœur, attendant le coup final. Au lieu de ça, une lame verte se plaça entre l'adolescente et l'Akuma, parant l'attaque.

Allen écarta les griffes de l'Akuma avant de l'abattre. Il redressa sa camarade, soulagé d'être arrivé à temps.

\- Ça va Thénène ?

\- Oui, oui ! On doit aller sur la plage...

\- Tu n'es pas en état.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle se mit debout assez facilement et ramassa son manteau.

\- C'est superficiel, ne t'en fais pas ! Vite, je dois tuer mon idiote de sœur ! lança-t-elle avant d'attirer de l'eau à elle.

Le fluide se glissa sous ses pieds ainsi que ceux d'Allen à ses côtés et enfla, créant une vague. Le rouleau se dirigea à une vitesse phénoménale vers la plage. Le blandin ne sut comment il avait fait pour ne pas tomber et arriver en un seul morceau. Une fois sur la rive, les deux adolescents aperçurent l'étendue de la bataille : les Exorcistes menaient mais il restait énormément d'Akuma. La métisse balaya la scène du regard et vit sa sœur assise contre un rocher, à admirer le japonais qui la protégeait. Elle la vit alors lancer une de ses sphères lumineuses, protégeant Kanda d'une possible blessure.

Les poings fermés, elle marcha jusqu'à elle, son courroux grandissant.

\- BAKA KAKA ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à terre ?! hurla-t-elle alors.

Elle était tellement en colère contre sa sœur que la veine de sa tempe ressortait ainsi que celles de ses poignets. Elle savait très bien que Seika avait été blessé parce qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour elle. L'aînée rentra la tête dans ses épaules, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de répliquer. Elle connaissait bien Thénène et Thénène connaissait bien Seika. La cadette ne dit rien d'autre puis s'attaqua aux Akuma, les exterminant un à un à l'aide de son épée double. La japonaise regarda sa sœur se battre et le sang qui suintait mollement de son manteau noir.

Les cinq Exorcistes en état de combattre anéantirent le reste des Akuma en pas moins de cinq minutes. Dès que le dernier monstre fut détruit, ils se regroupèrent autour de Seika, qui avait baissé les yeux.

\- Seika, regarde-moi, quémanda sa sœur, la voix calme.

Elle s'exécuta, réticente, sachant très bien qu'elle aurait affaire à des reproches fondés.

\- Espèce d'idiote ! explosa alors la plus jeune, rouge de colère. T'es sur un champ de bataille, face à des centaines d'ennemis et toi, t'as rien à faire d'autre que de te planter comme une fleur et te faire prendre par surprise ?!

\- Mais je m'inquiétais Titi...

\- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre !

\- Thénène, tu y vas un peu fort, s'immisça Lenalee, complaisante. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi : c'est normal.

\- Bah c'est bien ça le problème ! À partir du moment où elle est sur le front, il faut qu'elle pense à elle, à sauver sa peau et pas la mienne ! Encore plus si je suis pas là ! Et maintenant, elle est bloquée au niveau des reins !

Seika éclata en sanglots, son visage dans les mains. Thénène s'adoucit brusquement et se mit à la hauteur de sa sœur afin de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

\- Mais non, mais Kaka pleure pas ! Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît : tu sais que je déteste te voir ou t'entendre pleurer. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme ça... Mais t'as pris un risque bêtement à cause de moi et finalement t'es blessée : je ne supporte pas ça, que tu t'inquiètes pour moi au point de t'oublier toi... Je sais que t'es ma grande sœur, que c'est normal pour toi mais, s'il te plaît, pense à toi quand il faut que tu penses à toi, d'accord ? insista la métisse, douce mais ferme.

Seika hocha frénétiquement la tête, se calmant au fur et à mesure que sa sœur la rassurait en lui donnant plein de bisous sur le front. Au bout d'un moment, la japonaise se calma et ressentit un élan de honte, d'une part d'avoir pleuré comme une madeleine et l'autre venant du fait que sa sœur la bordait comme un bébé et en profitait pour lui laisser des traces de bave partout sur le visage.

\- Arrête Thénène, t'es gênante, s'empourpra l'aînée en repoussant doucement.

\- C'est pas moi qui ait chialé comme une merde et qui ait maintenant le nez qui coule et les yeux bouffis.

\- La ferme.

\- T'es vraiment moche quand tu pleures tu sais, dit pensivement Thénène. Et avec ton bleu sur la joue, tu l'es encore plus.

\- J'ai dit : la ferme. Si tu veux pas que je t'étrangle.

\- Ah, je viens de retrouver mon Kaka d'amour ! s'écria la cadette en retombant dans les bras dudit "Kaka".

\- Thénène !


	11. Chapter 11

\- Bonjour ! Alors bien remises les filles ? s'enquit Lavi, jovial.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour du petit-déjeuner sauf Thénène. Kanda écoutait tout simplement la conversation, ne pipant mot.

\- Moi ça va, lui répondit Lenalee.

\- Idem et Thénène dort encore. Elle m'a remise en place une grande partie de la nuit : je ressens plus aucune douleur alors qu'hier j'arrivais pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre... leur apprit Seika.

\- Et ses blessures ? intervint Allen.

\- Ce n'était pas si superficiel que ça au final... Elle a quand même perdu du sang et s'est fatiguée pour rien la veille, déclara la chinoise, pensive.

La japonaise songea au fait que sa sœur l'avait soutenue sur le chemin du retour, l'avait nourrie et soignée la majeure partie de la nuit.

\- Elle est vraiment têtue et stupide, soupira l'aînée.

\- C'est de famille dans ce cas, laissa entendre le rouquin.

\- Pardon ?! Parle plus fort ?!

\- R-R-Rien.

\- Vaut mieux pour toi, Baka Usagi.

Seika finit rapidement son repas avant de prendre un plateau rempli de nourriture et monter avec dans leur chambre.

\- Ça se voit que Thénène compte plus que tout pour elle, dit Allen une fois que Seika disparut dans les escaliers.

\- C'est réciproque, sourit Lenalee, attendrie.

À l'étage, Seika regardait sa sœur qui dormait profondément. Elle eut soudainement envie de caresser ses cheveux ondulés. Elle s'assit alors au bord du lit avant de glisser et se coller au mur. Elle souleva délicatement la tête de sa sœur et la posa sur ses cuisses. Thénène fronça un peu les sourcils et bougea ses yeux sous ses paupières.

\- Dors mon Titi, lui dit alors la japonaise en mettant sa main sur sa tempe.

Elle commença à caresser affectueusement les cheveux soyeux de sa sœur qui se détendit rapidement et replongea dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle ne fit pas attention au temps : elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée avec sa sœur, tellement concentrée sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin Lenalee, Seika sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Vous êtes adorables !

\- Ah ? Merci... répondit la japonaise, embarrassée.

\- Qui est adorable ? demanda Lavi en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Mais te gêne surtout pas le lapin.

\- Oh t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Tch. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Bah en fait, intervint Allen en laissant passer sa tête par la porte, on voulait te demander si tu savais par hasard où se situait exactement l'Innocence... on irait la chercher et à notre retour, Thénène serait certainement réveillée et on pourrait rentrer à la Congrégation.

Seika plissa les yeux, en pleine réflexion.

\- Euh... je ne peux pas vous aider. Il n'y a que Thénène qui connaît l'emplacement : je saurais pas repérer comme elle... désolée...

\- Ah... ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas.

\- On la réveille ? proposa le rouquin qui s'était adossé au mur.

\- Réveiller qui ? marmonna la métisse d'une voix endormie.

\- Ah tu dormais pas Thénène ? s'étonna la sœur de Komui.

\- Si, si mais Seika a des fourmis dans les jambes...

\- C'est rien Titi.

\- Gné, m'en fous, répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Comment tu sais qu'elle a des fourmis ?! s'exclama Allen.

\- Je les ressens aussi... hier je ressentais sa douleur au niveau des reins aussi... Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous en fait, j'arrive pas à l'expliquer... Enfin, bref.

Thénène se frotta les yeux et s'étira longuement. Seika lui déposa le plateau sur les genoux, saisit la fourchette remplie de nourriture et la porta à la bouche de sa sœur.

\- Ouvre.

\- Gné ?! Pardon ?! Tu vas me nourrir ?!

\- J'ai dit : ouvre.

\- Je ne suis plus un bébé Seika, rit doucement la cadette.

\- Rien à foutre. J'ai dit : ouvre.

\- Tu y tiens tant que ça ?

\- Je me répète une dernière fois : ouvre la bouche, imposa sévèrement la japonaise.

La cadette soupira, sachant que sa sœur n'en démordrait pas. Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche, laissant ainsi la fourchette entrer dans sa bouche. Seika la nourrit alors, sous le regard attendri de leurs camarades.

\- Vous avez que ça à faire que de nous regarder en fait ? demanda Seika.

\- J'avoue, renchérit Thénène. Enfin bon, laissez-moi dix minutes pour me préparer.

\- Pas de problèmes ! acquiesça l'apprenti Bookman.

\- Ça veut dire que tu dois sortir de cette chambre en fait Lavi.

\- Ah mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu te prépares devant moi tu sais, lança-t-il un sourire charmeur en coin.

Le couteau qui se trouvait sur le plateau se retrouva planté dans le mur derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Seika tenait à présent la fourchette dans sa main droite, prête à la lancer à tout instant.

\- Bah moi ça me dérange, Baka Usagi.

\- J-J-Je vais attendre en bas, je p-pense que c'est préférable, n'est-ce pas ?

Il détala comme un lapin, effrayé par la japonaise. Les autres rirent jusqu'à ce qu'Allen ne s'en aille et ferme la porte.

\- Bon, je vais prévenir mon frère que nous n'avons qu'à récupérer l'Innocence. Je vous laisse les filles, à tout de suite.

Lenalee s'en alla alors, laissant les deux sœurs seules. Thénène sortit du lit et récupéra des vêtements dans sa valise. Elle retira son pyjama, finissant en sous-vêtements devant sa sœur. Seika vit pour la première fois le bandage de sa sœur. La métisse enfila lentement son pantalon, prenant soin de ne pas se faire plus de mal.

\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça : c'est rien tu sais.

\- Si tu le dis...

Le silence se fit avant que Thénène ne reprenne la parole.

\- Hey Kaka.

\- Hm ?

\- T'as utilisé le sort de protection sous ta forme lumineuse nah ? demanda la cadette en s'habillant d'un haut blanc.

\- Euh... Ouais ?

\- En plus en lançant le sort en Japonais, qui te pompe plus de forces et donc renforce le sort ?

\- ... Comment tu sais ça toi ? se méfia la japonaise.

\- J'étais la. T'as juste pas d'yeux. C'est bien la première fois que t'utilises un sort à puissance max sur quelqu'un autre que moi hein !

\- Je voulais juste le protéger ! C'est... C'est le seul qui arrive à te contenir.

\- À **TE** contenir oui ? Personne n'a jamais interféré dans nos disputes en t'arrêtant toi, c'est toujours moi qu'on attrape pour m'éloigner. Après, je les comprends, c'est vrai que t'es flippante comme sœur, déclara Thénène en haussant les épaules.

\- ... Idiote, répliqua l'aînée, agacée.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez, viens : on doit déterrer une Innocence.

Thénène attrapa son manteau que Seika avait nettoyé à son réveil et le passa sur ses épaules. Elle quitta la chambre, sa sœur sur les talons. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient Allen, Lavi et Lenalee.

\- Il est pas là Kanda ? remarqua la métisse.

\- Il est parti devant, lui apprit la chinoise.

\- Allons le rejoindre dans ce cas, fit Seika en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Ah, pressée de revoir ton mari ?

\- Répète un peu pour voir Lavi ?!

\- R-R-Rien rien.

\- Ah mais calme-toi Kaka, dit Thénène en la traînant à l'extérieur. Allons-y les amis !

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la fameuse allée, les deux sœurs les guidant. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard devant un Kanda blasé comme à son habitude.

\- Tch. Pas trop tôt, soupira-t-il.

\- Excuse-nous, fit calmement la chinoise.

\- Bref, finissons-en vite. Hikari et Baka Gaki, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

\- Dis Kanda ? dit Thénène, captant son attention. Pourquoi j'ai pas un surnom mignon comme Kaka moi ?!

\- Parce que t'es chiante et stupide.

\- Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh. Venant de toi, je vais pas relever sinon ta femme me tuera.

Seika écrasa le pied de Thénène qui geignit de douleur.

\- Ah mais tu joues à quoi ?! Contiens-le lui ! Pas moi !

\- T'as de la chance d'être blessée sinon je t'aurais fait pire.

\- C'est pas le moment de se disputer les filles, les rappela gentiment à l'ordre le blandin.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut la métisse. Mais c'est pas moi cette fois-ci !

\- Thénène, répliqua sombrement sa sœur. Concentre-toi deux minutes s'il te plaît.

\- Mais je le suis, allons-y maintenant.

Elle s'engagea avant les autres qui la perdirent de vue. Seika prit la tête du groupe, illuminant la voie.

\- _Light_.

Une boule lumineuse apparut sur le bout de son index et flotta devant elle. Ils prirent du temps avant de rattraper Thénène qui s'était arrêté, la tête baissée. Elle pivota brusquement vers la droite et posa sa paume contre le mur de pierres face à elle. Lorsqu'elle la retira, une marque de sa main luit d'un vert clair. La lumière semblait glisser entre les briques, sur le ciment. Le dessin changeait de couleur : il devenait tantôt vert émeraude, tantôt vert foncé, toutes partant de la marque.

\- C'est ici, murmura la métisse.

\- Elle est dans le mur ? demanda Lavi.

\- Juste derrière.

\- Bon on va casser ce mur je pense.

Thénène décala légèrement son bras vers la droite et le pan du mur suivit le mouvement, laissant place à une ouverture. Étonnamment, l'intérieur brillait de mille feux. Il était si éclatant que même en plissant les yeux, les Exorcistes ne distinguaient rien.

\- Seika... geignit sa sœur.

Elle réagit immédiatement, en pointant l'entrée du doigt.

\- _Darkness_.

De l'énergie sombre sortit de sa main et plongea dans la lumière, baissant ainsi la luminosité de la pièce.

\- Merci Seika.

\- De rien, dit celle-ci en entrant dans la pièce.

C'était une sorte de cave très large, remplie de poussière. Thénène éternua face à cet excès de matière inutile.

\- À tes souhaits.

\- Merci Moyashi.

\- Je m'appelle Allen.

\- Titi, elle est où l'Innocence ? les coupa la japonaise, excédée.

\- Sous tes pieds.

Seika se trouvait au centre de la pièce et en faisait le tour du regard. Quand sa sœur lui dit que l'Innocence était sous ses pieds, elle recula d'un pas et regarda le sol. Tous se regroupèrent autour du minuscule point vert visible sur le sol.

\- C'est ça l'Innocence ? demanda Kanda, sceptique.

\- Elle est enfouie.

\- Donc il faut la déterrer, pensa à haute voix la sœur aînée.

\- Gné, t'es trop intelligente mon Kaka.

\- La ferme !

\- Comment on va faire ? s'enquit Allen, également sceptique.

\- Nous, on va rien faire : Seika va s'en occuper, leur apprit Thénène en s'adossant au mur.

Sa sœur fit volte-face et la regarda d'un air ahuri.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!

\- Absolument pas.

\- Et pourquoi Seika devrait le faire ? s'immisça le rouquin, perdu.

\- Faut que quelqu'un se baisse, je te rappelle qu'on m'a râpé le dos hier si tu ne t'en souvenais pas. Après, la terre autour de l'Innocence est considérablement durcie : essaie de creuser avec une pelle et elle se cassera. Et surtout, Seika a besoin d'entraînement : elle maîtrise à la perfection sa Light, son Darkness, l'eau et le feu mais elle a de sérieuses lacunes au niveau de l'air et de la terre.

\- Mais-

\- Y'a pas de mais qui tienne _Onee-chan_ : t'as besoin d'entraînement.

\- _Baka hermana_.

\- _¡Te quiero muchísimo también!_

\- Vous êtes passées du français au japonais pour finir par de l'espagnol, la barrière des langues ça va ? s'exclama le Bookman Junior, stupéfait.

\- Ça va très bien et toi ? répliquèrent-elles simultanément, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lavi souffla de désespoir avant de se mettre à fixer les deux filles. Seika était juste... Flippante... mais elle dégageait un tel charme qu'il ne pouvait y résister. Et sa petite sœur était aussi attirante qu'elle. Mais beaucoup plus sympathique et détendue.

\- Lavi, ferme ta bouche, t'es entrain de baver, releva la japonaise.

\- Et arrête de nous fixer : t'es gênant, compléta la cadette.

Il s'exécuta rouge tandis que Seika s'avançait vers le point d'Innocence visible. Elle se mit à genoux, ferma les yeux et se concentra mais rien ne se passa.

\- Titi, j'arrive pas...

Sa sœur vint se placer derrière elle, tranquille.

\- Recommence. Tout est une question de vibrations.

Seika réitéra et se concentra de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle réussit à percevoir les vibrations émanant de la terre et de l'Innocence, particulièrement puissantes.

\- Maintenant je fais quoi ?

\- Bah déterre cette Innocence.

\- Et je fais ça comment moi ?

\- Tu vas me dire que t'as tout oublié ? Je suis sûre que t'as des restes de souvenirs quand même, insista la cadette, exaspérée.

L'aînée partit à la recherche de ses fameux restes, tout au fond de sa mémoire. La méthode lui revint brutalement et elle se hâta de l'appliquer. Elle inspira profondément avant de se mettre au travail. La japonaise utilisa les vibrations de la terre pour en faire sortir ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Lentement mais sûrement, l'Innocence remontait vers la surface.

\- Argh, c'est trop dur !

Seika s'arrêta et s'assit en tailleur, essoufflée. L'Innocence était à présent à moitié déterrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclamèrent Thénène et Kanda en même temps.

\- Je fais une pause, ça se voit pas ?

\- Tsss/Tch.

Thénène souleva sa jambe gauche puis la reposa sur le sol. L'Innocence sortit brusquement de terre et vola sur quelques centimètres avant de retomber et rebondir dans un bruit distinct sur le sol.

\- Si tu pouvais le faire, pourquoi tu me l'as demandé ?!

\- T'as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge Seika ? lui répliqua d'un air sérieux sa sœur.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le poisson rouge !

La japonaise se releva rapidement, voulant se jeter sur sa sœur. Mais Kanda l'attrapa par le col de son manteau, la tirant vers lui.

\- Hikari, arrête.

\- Yamiiiiiiiiiiiii, couina Seika, laisse-moi juste lui mettre une baffe.

\- Apparemment tu as besoin d'entraînement : ce qui s'est passé en est la preuve. Et ta sœur est probablement la seule à pouvoir t'aider donc n'essaie pas de la toucher.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla l'aînée.

\- Hikari, t'as vraiment la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ?

Seika s'offusqua et jura allègrement dans sa langue natale. Thénène fut surprise de cette agression verbale avant d'exploser de rire. Sa sœur se dégagea de l'emprise de Kanda et s'en alla alors, les mains dans les poches, vexée.

\- Bon, dit Lenalee en ramassant l'Innocence, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Il y a quelque chose d'inhumain à bord, lança Thénène.

Pour rentrer à la Congrégation, les Exorcistes avaient décidé de prendre le train puis de continuer par voie maritime plus tard. Une fois installée près de sa sœur, Thénène s'était calée contre elle et s'était endormie rapidement.

Les autres discutaient paisiblement quand elle se réveilla et prononça cette phrase.

\- C'est-à-dire ? lui demanda sa sœur.

Au même instant, l'œil gauche d'Allen s'activa et le blandin fut le premier à réagir. Il activa également son Innocence et détruit à l'aide de son canon un Akuma camouflé en serveur.

Lavi ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer alors que Thénène guidait le nuage de poison jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ils reprirent donc leur discussion, Thénène y participant.

\- Votre première mission fut une réussite, se réjouit Allen.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça la japonaise. Et il n'y a pas eu de gros problèmes : tout s'est bien passé.

\- Si on omet le fait que tu as voulu ma mort euh... quand tu m'as étranglée dans l'allée... quand tu m'as étranglée devant l'auberge... ensuite à table... après au fleuve... dans la cave... cinq fois ! Et t'as aussi menacé Allen. Et surtout Lavi...

\- Oh, Titi, tais-toi : t'es chiante.

\- Méchant Kaka...

Thénène se mit alors à bouder dans son coin, attendant de descendre du train.

\- Titi ?

-...

\- Titiiiiii ?!

-...

\- Titi, tu boudes ? demanda Seika.

Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, elle mit sa tête devant le champ de vision de sa sœur, qui fit tout pour l'ignorer, le visage fermé.

\- Titiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

-...

\- Tu boudes ?

Devant cette absence totale de réponse et connaissant parfaitement sa cadette, la japonaise s'appliqua à faire des grimaces, pour sortir Thénène de son mutisme. Elle haussa simplement les sourcils et ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, affichant un petit sourire.

\- Ah ha, j'ai gagné !

À ses paroles, Thénène reprit son sérieux et tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Seika releva les manches de son manteau et se craqua les doigts.

\- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se jeter sur sa sœur.

Elle la chatouillait de partout, principalement dans les côtes et dans le cou, alors que sa sœur couinait avant de se lâcher et de rigoler. Elle fit par tomber au sol, les larmes coulant à flot, le souffle court. Seika se mit à sa hauteur et continua sa douce torture pendant que sa sœur l'implorait d'arrêter.

\- T'as gagné ! T'as gagné ! affirma-t-elle en s'écartant de son aînée.

\- T'es sûre ? Je peux te foutre une raclée plus écrasante aussi, si tu veux.

\- Nan, nan, nan c'est bon : tu as gagné !

\- Comme toujours.

\- Tsss, sorcière.

\- Pardon ?!

\- J'ai rien dit ! Me chatouille pas s'il te plaît !

\- Tch. Allez, lève-toi.

Seika se remit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main à sa sœur qui s'en saisit et se releva à son tour. L'aînée s'assit et la cadette s'affala contre elle.

\- Titi, t'es lourde.

\- Gné, je t'aime moi.

\- Lourde dans tous les sens du terme.

\- CÂLIN !

Thénène lui sauta dessus et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle et frottant sa joue contre son épaule.

\- Purée, je viens de te dire que t'es lourde !

\- Rien à foutre.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Non.

Seika essaya tant bien que mal de détacher sa sœur d'elle mais quand elle s'y mettait, il était très difficile de l'arrêter. Surtout qu'elle adore les câlins et embêter son aînée. Kanda les ignorait simplement et le reste du groupe rigolait face aux idioties de ces deux filles. Quelque chose de volant et doré entra en trombe par la fenêtre et heurta le front d'Allen. L'attention de Thénène fut directement reportée sur Timcampy qui s'était posé sur la tête du blandin. Elle desserra son emprise autour de sa sœur et fixa le golem.

\- Ah Tim ! Je te cherchais ! Tu étais où ces deux derniers jours ?

\- Thénène, ça va ? s'inquiéta Seika, surprise que sa sœur la lâche aussi brusquement.

\- Oui, oui, oui.

\- Pourquoi fixes-tu Timcampy comme ça alors ? s'enquit Allen, curieux.

\- Je sais pas... J'ai...

\- T'as quoi ?

\- Seika, je crois l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

\- Et où ça ?

\- Je... je sais plus...

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soupirent en même temps.

\- Nan, en fait, oubliez ce que j'ai dit, déclara Thénène en fermant les yeux et croisant les bras. Je suis fatiguée.

\- Dors Titi.

\- Ne t'endors pas maintenant, intervint Lenalee, on descend au prochain arrêt !

\- Merde.

\- Calme ton vocabulaire, la gronda Seika.

\- Dixit celle qui a juré comme une charretière dans la cave parce qu'elle n'assume pas sa mémoire de poisson rouge.

\- Thénène, je vais te-

\- Hikari.

\- Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Laisse-moi juste lui faire un peu mal !

\- Non ! Tu ne me/la touches pas ! lui dirent synchroniquement sa cadette et le kendoka.

\- Tch. T'as de la chance Thénène... Attends de voir à la Congrégation Baka Gaki.

\- J'ai tellement hâte mon Kaka d'amour.

\- Thé-

\- Allez, descendons ! la coupa le rouquin.

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, bagage en main. En tête de la marche, Thénène se collait presque à Kanda, de peur que sa sœur ne l'attrape dans la gare subitement, sachant qu'elle était absolument capable de le faire. Le kendoka étant le seul à réussir à refréner les envies meurtrières de sa compatriote japonaise, il était plus sûr pour sa sécurité et sa vie de rester près de son garde du corps improvisé, ce dernier n'étant pas consentant face à ce rapprochement soudain.

\- Tu veux quoi Gaki ?

\- Seika.

\- Et bah ?

\- J'ai peur qu'elle me saute à la gorge. S'il te plaît, si tu vois qu'elle s'approche pour me faire un truc, stoppe-la ! gémit la métisse, effrayée.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre.

\- Mais s'il te plaît ! Elle veut me tuer !

\- Il se passe quoi devant ? lança Lavi, malicieux comme à son habitude. Un petit rapprochement ?

\- Urusai Baka Usagi ! s'exclamèrent les deux japonais et Thénène.

\- Ah pourquoi t'as réagi Seika ? T'es jalouse ? T'as peur qu'elle te pique ton mari ?

\- Déjà : je ne suis pas amoureuse de Kanda donc j'ai pas à être jalouse. Et s'il le fallait, je l'aurais été d'une personne qui en vaut vraiment la peine.

\- Mais merci, c'est sympa, je t'entends si t'étais pas au courant !

\- Et ensuite, Thénène n'aura pas de copain pendant encore de longues années.

\- Ah, pourquoi ça ? s'incrusta Lenalee.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est célibataire, répondit Thénène à sa place. Elle veut que je le reste avec elle.

\- J'vais t'buter sœurette.

Seika voulut attraper Thénène mais celle-ci se cacha derrière le kendoka, blasé. Il attrapa l'aînée de la fratrie par le col de son manteau et mit une bonne distance entre les deux filles.

\- Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Laisse-moi juste l'enterrer vivante !

\- Hikari. Ne touche pas à ta sœur.

\- Mais-

\- Y'a pas de mais qui tienne, oublie pas que tu as besoin d'entraînement : pour une fois que ta sœur sert à quelque chose.

\- Mais je suis toujours là, s'offusqua la métisse. Arrêtez de parler de moi : je suis en face de vous !

\- Et Hikari, c'est la dernière fois que je me répète.

\- Injustice, grogna la japonaise avant de se diriger avec la sortie de la gare.

\- Merci Kanda !

\- Et toi, arrête de chercher ta sœur.

Thénène se cacha derrière l'apprenti Bookman, le temps que le japonais s'en aille à son tour.

\- Putain, lâcha-t-elle dès qu'il disparut de son champ de vision, ils me font trop flipper !

\- D'un côté, tu cherches les problèmes, lui fit Allen, gentiment.

\- Je sais, mais je peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher. Et encore moins avec Seika !

\- On avait remarqué !

Ils rirent tous les quatre avant de rejoindre les deux japonais qui les attendaient.

\- Dis Lavi ?

\- Oui ?

\- En cas de danger, je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Bien sûr, lui garantit-il enjôleur.

\- Lavi, arrête de draguer ma sœur.

\- O-O-Oui m'dame !

\- Pff. Je le savais, marmonna Thénène.

\- Comment on rentre ? s'inquiéta alors le blandin.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée de la gare, bloquant le passage. La chinoise interpella un passant et lui demanda le chemin pour accéder au port. Bienveillant, il le lui nota sur une feuille qu'il lui donna et la salua chaleureusement. Lenalee fit alors signe aux autres de la suivre, les instructions en main. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'air salin de la mer se fit sentir et le groupe d'Exorcistes débarquèrent sur un port. La sœur du superviseur réclama au près des hommes qui travaillaient une embarcation assez solide pour transporter ce beau monde.

Ils lui en désignèrent une qui leur était inutile. Les apôtres de Dieu s'en emparèrent donc et embarquèrent un par un.

\- Comment on fait pour mettre en mouvement cette vieille bicoque ? voulut alors savoir la métisse.

\- Tu refais ton truc de la dernière fois non ? proposa Lavi.

\- Ah nan ! Seika le fera : je suis trop fatiguée.

\- Dis plutôt que t'as la flemme, idiote.

\- T'as tout compris !

\- Tch.

La jeune femme aux cheveux lisses s'installa à l'arrière et se concentra. Un tourbillon apparut et leur embarcation bondit en avant et fendit les flots calmes. Comme la première fois, tout le monde s'accrocha. Le temps fila et une terre apparut rapidement. Seika, au lieu de ralentir, accélérait, provocant une certaine panique générale.

\- Seika ! Arrête-toi ! glapit Lavi, affolé.

Tellement concentrée sur son travail, elle ignora royalement le rouquin. Sa sœur lui tira alors le manteau et elle se retourna enfin.

\- Ah merde !

Elle cessa alors et le batelet ralentit progressivement. Il laissa néanmoins une marque dans le sable avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Tout le monde mit pied à terre sauf le rouquin, secoué.

\- Vous êtes vraiment incroyables... chuchota-t-il.

\- Ça va : t'es encore vivant ! répliqua Seika. Allez, sors de là : on doit encore marcher.

Il s'exécuta, tremblant, leur permettant de poursuivre leur progression. Ils atteignirent alors l'endroit où devrait techniquement se situer la Congrégation.

\- C'est l'heure de grimper ! s'exclama Lenalee.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Thénène. On va grimper ?!

\- Exaaaaa mon Titi ! Un peu de sport ne te fera pas mal je pense...

\- Ah Kaka. Enfin bref, laissez-moi faire.

Ils attendirent calmement que Thénène fasse quelque chose et se sentirent brusquement s'élever dans les airs. La cadette se concentrait sur la terre sous leurs pieds et la poussait vers le haut, dressant ainsi un pilier. Au niveau de l'îlot de la Congrégation, elle arrêta l'ascension et étira une large bande de terre, servant de passerelle entre leur position et la plateforme face à eux. Ils le traversèrent et de nombreux golems noirs vinrent les entourer et filmer le reste de leur marche. Ils arrivèrent devant le gardien qui les reconnut et leur laissa le passage.

Ils se posèrent un instant dans le hall.

\- Thénène, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lui conseilla Allen.

\- Tant qu'on me fait pas de piqûres, je suis pas contre... Euh, où est l'infirmerie ?

\- Je t'accompagne ! se dévoua galamment Lavi.

\- Je vous accompagne aussi dans ce cas, gronda Seika.

Kanda s'en alla sans dire un mot, probablement dans sa chambre.

\- Moi je vais donner l'Innocence à Nii-san et commencer le rapport de mission.

\- Je t'aide pour le rapport dans ce cas.

\- Merci Allen ! Bon bah, à tout à l'heure les amis.

Ils se séparèrent alors, Lenalee et Allen allant de leur côté tandis que Thénène, Seika et Lavi prenaient un autre chemin. Durant tout le trajet, la japonaise fixait le garçon en face de lui, le rendant nerveux. Cette situation amusait sa sœur qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire.

\- A-Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la Congrégation ?

\- C'est vraiment terne : y'a pas de couleur, déplora la benjamine du groupe.

\- Je confirme Titi, comparé à notre maison : y'a vraiment aucune joie de vivre on dirait.

\- Pourtant il y a une bonne ambiance ici. Enfin, quel est votre type de garçon ?

Thénène explosa de rire et Seika fusilla alors Lavi du regard, se demandant si elle devait le tuer ou non.

\- T'es pas mon type d'homme le lapin.

\- Ah tu préfères les grands hommes et d'origine japonaise ?

\- J'vais te-

\- Calme-toi Seika : il te taquine, s'interposa tranquillement sa sœur. Personnellement, j'en ai pas.

Lavi tilta.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Tout le monde peut t'intéresser ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Ouais.

\- Intéressant... Tiens, nous sommes arrivés.

\- Merci Lavi ! lui sourit la métisse. À tout à l'heure !

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, suivie de sa sœur.

\- Oublie ma sœur le lapin, lui dit-elle froidement avant de pénétrer à son tour dans l'infirmerie.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Je refuse qu'elle aille sur cette mission ! hurla Seika, folle de rage.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? lui demanda Komui.

\- Attendez, s'immisça la cadette, vous voulez m'envoyer en mission avec KANDA ?! On veut ma mort c'est ça ?!

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Kanda ne me supporte pas ! J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il me hait !

\- Pour une fois qu'elle dit quelque chose de vrai cette gosse, soupira le kendoka.

\- Et je connais très bien ma sœur, elle va chercher Yami jusqu'à l'énerver complètement et là... On pourra rien faire parce qu'ils seront partis que tous les deux. Non, non, non et encore non! Elle part pas !

\- D'accord, d'accord, on se calme. Thénène ne partira pas sur cette mission. Si je me souviens bien, tu étais blessée non ?

\- Ah mais ça va mieux. Quand on est rentrés hier, ça avait déjà cicatrisé.

\- Aussi vite ?! Tu restes à la Congrégation en tout cas.

\- Oh merci, merci Komui !

\- Et donc, c'est Seika qui partira avec Kanda. Vous partirez demain dès l'aube. Pour l'instant, il est tard : allez manger puis vous préparer.

\- Tch, dit le japonais en quittant le bureau. C'est toujours mieux que Gaki.

\- Perso, ça me dérange p... Ah mais merde ! J'vais laisser Titi avec ce lapin ! s'exclama Seika, dégoûtée.

\- Qui ça ? Lavi ? s'enquit le chinois face à elle.

\- Oui... Je demanderai à Allen et à Lenalee de le surveiller pour moi.

\- Décidément, t'es incorrigible mon Kaka, rit Thénène en la poussant vers la sortie.

\- Je ne le supporte pas, c'est tout.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Allez, viens : on va manger.

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers la cafétéria, où se trouvaient déjà Allen, Lavi, Kanda et Lenalee. Elles s'installèrent avec leur plateau à leur table, Seika, Lenalee et Thénène d'un côté et Kanda, Lavi et Allen de l'autre.

\- Au final, tu ne vas pas sur cette mission ? lança Lenalee, curieuse.

\- Absolument pas : mon Kaka a fait un scandale. Au final je reste et c'est elle qui part avec Kanda. Et je sens que ce sera plus utile à ton frère que je reste aussi.

\- Bon, je serai absente pour je ne sais combien de temps. Lenalee, tu veux bien surveiller Lavi pour moi s'il te plaît ?

\- Pas de problème !

Elles rirent et mangèrent tranquillement. À un moment donné, Lenalee donna un coup de coude à Thénène qui releva la tête. La chinoise lui désigna discrètement la personne face à elle et la métisse croisa l'œil vert de Lavi.

\- Il te regarde depuis un moment, lui chuchota malicieusement la sœur de Komui.

Thénène détourna alors le regard, gênée.

\- Tu sais que t'es entrain de rougir ? se moqua ouvertement Lenalee, amusée.

\- Mais c'est gênant !

La métisse cacha son visage entre ses mains, embarrassée.

\- Putain, elle est trop adorable... entendit-elle de la part de Lavi.

\- Le lapin, arrête de fixer ma sœur sinon j'te crève le seul œil qu'il te reste.

Thénène finit rapidement son repas avant de sortir de table et d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

\- Bah bravo : tu l'as effrayé en plus de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise !

\- Je lui ai fait peur ?

\- Ta façon de te comporter qui n'est pas totalement naturelle avec elle, suggéra Allen, jusque là attentif et silencieux.

\- Le fait de la fixer pendant qu'elle mange, ajouta Lenalee.

\- Titi est aussi sensible que chiante Lavi : elle peut ressentir les émotions plus intensément que les gens normaux... Et puis, dès qu'elle est dans une situation qui la déplaît ou qui est inconfortable pour elle : elle fuit.

\- Quelque chose d'autre l'a effrayée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle ne te connaît pas. Réfléchis un peu le lapin : tu ne la connais pas non plus.

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il.

\- N'empêche qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu évites de draguer ma sœur.

\- ...

Sur ces dernières paroles, Seika s'en alla à son tour afin de se préparer pour la mission. Elle fit sa valise efficacement et prépara sa tenue pour le lendemain. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle se rendit dans la chambre de sa sœur, qui était juste à côté. Par une autre crise de colère, elle avait réussi à obtenir une chambre près de celle de sa cadette, refusant catégoriquement d'être éloignée d'elle.

Elle entra sans frapper à la porte et découvrit sa sœur allongée sur le côté dans son lit, un livre à la main. La japonaise lui sauta dessus, mettant l'intégralité de son poids sur elle.

\- Seika ! Grosse vache ! J'étouffe ! Décale ton corps : y'a assez de place pour nous deux sur le lit !

L'aînée rit avant de se pousser sur le côté, permettant à sa sœur de reprendre son souffle. Thénène se replongea dans sa lecture, délaissant sa sœur. Celle-ci, étonnée du comportement de sa cadette, passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Habituellement, Thénène se réfugiait directement dans les bras de Seika.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Titi.

\- C'est bien moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Thénène soupira, posa son livre au pied du lit et se tourna vers sa sœur. Elle changea de position et se blottit contre la japonaise, qui la serra encore plus dans ses bras.

\- C'est Lavi ? lui demanda l'aînée, en jouant avec ses cheveux.

\- Nan... enfin si... enfin je sais pas mais c'est pas ça le gros problème...

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Bah tu pars demain... Je vais pas réussir à gérer Seika...

\- Mais si ! Arrête de stresser !

\- Tu me connais très bien... et je me connais aussi : je vais me renfermer sur moi-même et... et ça va être le bazar.

\- Thénène, ce sont des personnes sympathiques et compréhensives : je suis sûre que tout se passera bien pour toi.

Elles entendirent frapper à la porte et la métisse dit à la personne d'entrer. Il s'agissait de Lavi, quelque peu penaud.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le lapin ? l'agressa d'emblée la japonaise.

\- Calme-toi Seika et laisse-le parler. Donc, il se passe quelque chose Lavi ?

\- J-je voulais te présenter des excuses pour tout à l'heure... donc voilà : excuse-moi de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise.

\- Te fais pas de soucis, je sais que c'était pas dans ton intention, le rassura tranquillement Thénène.

\- Ah je me sens mieux ! Je vais vous laisser alors ! Si besoin, je suis au bout du couloir... viens quand tu veux hein...

\- Lavi... grogna la sœur aînée pendant que la cadette rigolait, légèrement gênée.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris : bonne nuit les filles.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Il sortit de la pièce et referma délicatement la porte derrière lui.

\- C'est gênant de se faire draguer ouvertement.

\- J'le vois à ta tête.

\- N'empêche qu'il est gentil.

\- Je dois l'admettre... enfin bon, c'est l'heure de dormir patate.

\- Bonne nuit... Et excuse-moi de t'avoir frappée avant-hier...

\- Tu parles de quoi là ?

\- La dernière fois, dans la forêt... Tu m'avais un peu cherchée au passage…

\- Ah mais c'est oublié, t'inquiète pas : je m'en souvenais même plus et c'est de ma faute aussi.

Thénène bailla et ferma les yeux, amusée par sa sœur. Elle s'endormit contre Seika qui décida de rester avec elle cette nuit, incapable de se séparer de sa cadette. L'aînée se réveilla la première et abandonna sa sœur qui dormait toujours.

Elle se prépara rapidement puis prit son petit-déjeuner. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle saisit sa valise et attendit Kanda près du fleuve où ils prendraient le départ. Le kendoka ne tarda pas, accompagné d'un Trouveur, et tous les trois embarquèrent.

Par galanterie, Seika s'installa la première, suivie de Kanda puis de leur compagnon. Ce dernier se saisit de la pagaie et mit en mouvement la nef. On entendait quelqu'un courir et débarquer sur le ponton.

\- Seika !

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir sa sœur, essoufflée. Elle serrait quelque chose contre son torse et voulait apparemment le donner à la japonaise. Sauf que le batelet s'était considérablement éloigné, Seika pouvant à peine apercevoir le visage de Thénène.

N'en démordant pas pour autant, Thénène posa le pied sur l'eau qui se solidifia. Un pont de glace apparut et la métisse l'emprunta, pressée.

\- Ah j'me suis pas réveillée ! s'écria-t-elle, une fois à la hauteur de sa sœur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Et en pyjama en plus ?!

\- Oï Baka Gaki, tu nous retardes.

\- C'est vraiment rapide Kanda ! Tiens Kaka : je voulais pas que tu partes sans !

Souriante, elle mit ce qu'elle tenait contre elle dans les mains de sa sœur qui découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait du vieil ours en peluche de Thénène, la première peluche que sa mère lui avait offerte il y a quatorze ans et qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis.

\- Mais p-pourquoi tu me passes ta peluche préférée ? C-Comment tu vas faire pour dormir ? R-reprends-la !

Sa sœur faisait marche arrière alors que l'embarcation avançait. Thénène se retourna et fit de grands gestes.

\- J'en ai d'autres ! Garde-la : tu penseras à moi ! Allez, bonne chance mon Kaka !

Elle lui envoya un baiser volant et la japonaise fut touchée de cette attention. Elle s'en alla, un sourire idiot au coin des lèvres et le cœur légèrement serré. Elle ne le lui avait pas dit mais elle aussi paniquait un peu. Comment allait-elle gérer leur première séparation ? Et Thénène ? Elle soupira et serra inconsciemment le doudou contre elle. Décidément, elle ne savait pas vivre sa sœur.

Après le départ de sa sœur, Thénène remonta dans sa chambre, satisfaite. Elle savait pertinemment que son Kaka avait été émue. Elle troqua son pyjama pour une tenue simple et s'en alla au réfectoire. Elle se plaça à côté d'Allen, face à Lenalee.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

\- Ça va et toi ? lui répondit le blandin, sympathique.

\- Idem... Enfin...

\- Enfin quoi ?

\- Bah mon Kaka est parti... Purée, elle me manque déjà ! geignit la métisse en mettant sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Vous vous aimez tellement : c'est trop mignon ! dit la chinoise, amusée.

\- Bah c'est ma sœur, c'est un peu normal...

\- Tu sais que t'as un léger accent ? lui lança l'apprenti Bookman.

Elle releva la tête et la posa sur le dos de ses mains, une moue plaquée sur le visage.

\- Quand j'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions, il se fait entendre... Et dans certains moments, je parlerai espagnol ou japonais...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens en ce moment ?

\- Je suis un peu gênée... et un peu... un peu beaucoup... anxieuse... et paniquée...

\- Pourquoi ? fut surpris l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

La métisse devint alors complètement rouge et son embarras était manifestement visible. Elle s'était entièrement redressée et jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

\- B-bah... en fait... en quinze ans... c'est la...

\- La quoi ? s'impatienta le rouquin, suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- C'est la première fois que je suis réellement séparée de ma sœur, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Les trois personnes autour de la table la regardèrent, sidérées, alors que Thénène se retenait fortement de quitter la table pour se cacher dans sa chambre et lire un livre.

\- V-vraiment ? s'enquit Lenalee, touchée.

La nouvelle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Mais comment ça se fait ? s'écria Allen.

\- Enfin, je peux passer une journée entière sans la voir : pour moi c'est devenu normal... Tous les soirs, je la vois : ça me suffit. Mais quand je dis que c'est la première fois qu'on est réellement séparées, je veux dire que c'est la première fois qu'on n'est pas au même endroit pour une durée indéterminée... Elle est partie je ne sais où en Europe avec un Démon japonais... On n'a jamais été aussi loin l'une de l'autre...

\- Oh mais t'en fais pas ! Elle reviendra vite !

La chinoise se leva de sa place et prit Thénène dans ses bras, qui cachait son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je suis capable de pleurer là... Mais j'ai un minimum de dignité ! Enfin je pense... Argh ! J'suis trop émotive...

\- Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait aussi dépendant d'une personne...

\- Lavi, comprends que depuis toujours je côtoie cette folle... Ça fait quinze ans que je la connais... C'est l'un des premiers visages dont je me souvienne... Seika est vraiment devenue ma base : c'est mon pilier... On nous a jamais séparées jusqu'à maintenant et je... Je ne vous cache pas que je suis effrayée... Mais je sais que de son côté c'est pareil : ça me rassure un peu... Mais la connaissant, elle refusera d'admettre qu'elle a eu peur.

\- On comprend, lui affirma Allen en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Elle retira ses mains et leur sourit timidement, encore un peu écarlate.

\- Juste, ne lui répétez pas ce que je viens de vous dire s'il vous plaît !

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna le rouquin.

\- Parce que mon Kaka risque de prendre la grosse tête... Et de me le rappeler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...


	14. Chapter 14

\- Oï Hikari.

\- Hm ?

\- Rappelle-moi ce qu'on fout dans une allée sombre encore, grogna Kanda.

\- Des Finders ont mystérieusement disparus dans cette allée là et n'ont jamais êtes retrouvés. Innocence ou pas, on doit enquêter.

\- Tch. Quelle bande d'incapables.

\- J'suis d'accord.

Les deux japonais marchaient dans l'allée, en essayant de voir s'il y avait des indices ou des choses pouvant les mener aux Finders sans utiliser la Lumière de Seika pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Soudainement, Seika sentit une main contre sa bouche et un bras entourer sa taille. Son dos se retrouva plaqué contre quelque chose de dur.

\- Chut. Il y a deux mecs baraqués qui arrivent.

Seika reconnut la voix de Kanda. Elle était plaquée contre le torse de son camarade. La jeune femme rougit furieusement en inhalant la douce odeur de fleur de lotus qu'émanait Kanda. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits en voyant les deux hommes passer devant eux et tapota doucement la main du japonais qui était encore sur sa bouche. Il la regarda et enleva sa main, sans pour autant dégager son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Darkness, fit-elle dans un soupir.

Ses yeux devinrent violets et l'obscurité entoura les deux japonais. Seika fit signe à Kanda d'approcher sa tête de la sienne.

\- On va les suivre. Ils savent peut-être où sont les Finders, fit-elle doucement à son oreille.

Kanda hocha la tête.

\- Hum... Kanda ?

\- Quoi ?

Seika semblait gênée.

\- Tu... Tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

\- Tch.

Kanda libéra sa prise de camarade et suivit les deux hommes. Seika soupira et fit de même, pour ne pas le perdre de vue et ni briser le cocon d'obscurité autour d'eux.

Ils étaient arrivés en Italie il y a quelques heures seulement. Durant la totalité du trajet maritime et la majeure partie de celui en train, elle n'avait cessé de caresser distraitement la peluche avant de jurer en japonais. Elle s'était reprise et s'était concentrée sur le Finder. Elle avait alors appris qu'il s'appelait Frantz et qu'il était d'origine allemande. Il lui avait alors décrite la situation dans la petite ville de campagne et leur mission.

\- Attends, attends, si j'ai bien compris : une activité étrange a été signalée et plusieurs personnes dont des Finders ont disparu ?

\- Oui.

\- Tch. J'espère qu'il y a au moins une Innocence à la clé, avait grondé le kendoka.

\- Idem, avait-t-elle soupiré.

\- On verra bien sur place, avait déclaré Frantz, pragmatique. En tout cas, nous sommes arrivés : descendons.

Ils avaient quitté la gare et rejoint leur hôtel. Une fois s'être individuellement installés dans leur chambre respective, ils s'étaient réunis autour d'une table. Frantz avait tendu une carte du village avec une multitude d'indications à la paire japonaise.

\- Tenez et partons enquêter séparément. Si je trouve quelque chose, je vous contacte par radio.

Il s'en était allé, les plantant là.

\- Faut que je demande un golem à Komui aussi.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée. Allez viens Hikari.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés dans cette allée sombre, présentée comme un lieu suspect voire dangereux sur la carte, du fait des disparitions répétées. Ils suivaient à présent deux armoires à glace qui traversaient la ruelle sans crainte.

\- Tiens, dit l'un d'eux. T'es qui toi ?

\- N-Ne vous occupez pas de moi...

La japonaise reconnut la voix chevrotante de leur collègue.

\- On va te faire ta fête, déclara soudainement l'autre.

On entendit des craquements de doigts et le Finder marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible. Ne pouvant rester impassible, la japonaise activa sa Light et courut rejoindre les trois hommes un peu plus loin.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! intervint-elle alors.

\- T'inquiète poupée : on s'occupe de toi après.

\- Pardon ?! J'ai mal entendu ?!

\- Mais c'est qu'elle est sourde cette gamine !

\- Je pense avoir plus de maturité et d'intelligence que vous. Salopards !

\- Hikari, souffla Kanda après l'avoir rejoint.

\- Tu nous as appelés comment là ?! s'écrièrent-ils.

\- Mais c'est qu'ils sont sourds ces nigauds !

Le premier malabar se jeta sur elle, fou de rage, tentant de lui asséner un coup de poing. Elle para l'attaque en bloquant son bras et frappa dans le coude du bonhomme qui hurla de douleur. Rapide, elle en profita pour lui donner un coup dans la carotide. L'agresseur tomba sur le côté, momentanément neutralisé. Seika n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'en prendre au deuxième homme en lui envoyant un énorme coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Sa tête faillit faire un tour complet et il se cogna au mur à côté de lui, les deux mains sur son visage. La japonaise se frotta les mains, satisfaite, et adressa un sourire rassurant à Frantz.

\- M-Merci ! lui dit-il, ému.

\- Tch. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? lui demanda durement le kendoka.

\- Yami, je pense qu'on a eu tous les trois la même idée. Et puis, quelque chose de bizarre se dégage de ce mur là.

Seika désigna la cloison contre laquelle s'adossaient les deux agresseurs. Elle vit sur la main de l'un d'entre eux un pentagramme renversé. Elle se plaça devant eux et attrapa l'une des mains. La japonaise se concentra sur la marque et comprit alors.

\- Ces deux-là sont manipulés par un Akuma, révéla-t-elle en soupirant. Et les personnes disparues se trouvent derrière ce mur, également sous l'emprise de l'Akuma.

\- Pourquoi fait-il cela ?

\- J'en sais rien Frantz mais faut trouver le levier pour les sortir de là.

\- Tch. Tu peux pas casser ce mur ? Ce serait plus rapide.

\- Avec mon manque de maîtrise, ce serait trop risqué Yami...

\- Gaki servira à quelque chose alors.

-...

Seika et Frantz tâtonnèrent le mur jusqu'à ce que le Finder appuie sur une pierre et active un mécanisme. Un pan du mur disparut et les trois membres de l'Ordre Noir virent une masse de personnes, visiblement endormies les unes contre les autres. Ils s'avancèrent et constatèrent la présence d'un pentagramme renversé sur le dos des mains.

\- Frantz, appelle le maire pour qu'il installe un campement dans une auberge ou autre. Et qu'il envoie des forces de l'ordre pour les deux nigauds dehors là.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La demi-heure suivante, toutes les personnes retrouvées étaient allongées et examinées dans des lits dans le hall de la mairie et les deux malabars étaient coincés dans le bureau du maire, en compagnie de celui-ci, des deux Exorcistes et de deux policiers.

\- Où est l'Akuma ? demanda Kanda sans perdre de temps.

\- L-Le maître ne vient que la nuit...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour lui ?

\- On fait du repérage... On enquête... On surveille le dortoir...

\- Vous enquêtez sur quoi ? s'enquit la japonaise.

\- Une pierre précieuse qui aurait des propriétés magiques...

Les trois membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent et le même mot leur vint à l'esprit. 'Innocence !'

\- Et pourquoi les personnes qui étaient dans le fameux dortoir sont dans un tel état ? ajouta l'allemand.

\- Le maître utilise d'autres personnes pour que les recherches aillent plus vite... La journée, elles dorment... mais la nuit, elles déambulent dans les rues, sous le joug du maître.

\- Il vient tous les soirs ce maître ?

\- Oui... il apparaît tous les soirs sur la place.

\- À minuit pour être exact, ajouta difficilement son comparse, ayant mal à la bouche.

\- Bon, Yami : je sais ce qu'on va faire ce soir !

\- Allez vous reposer, leur dit Frantz. Vous aurez besoin de force cette nuit. Je vais prévenir le QG.

\- Tch. Cette mission sera vite bouclée en tout cas.

Ils étaient sur le point de prendre congé lorsque Seika se souvint de poser une question importante :

\- Ah et vous avez trouvé l'emplacement de la pierre magique ?!

\- Presque, répondit l'homme qui avait été touché au coude. On sait qu'elle se trouve dans le quartier de la mairie mais où exactement on sait pas...

\- Merci !

Ils purent s'en aller. En sortant, ils firent le tour du quartier où se trouve l'Innocence. Seika y repéra une confiserie, une bijouterie, une librairie et un magasin de jouets, lui faisant directement penser à Thénène.

\- Faudra que je repasse par ici, marmonna-t-elle. Même si l'Innocence n'est pas dans le coin...

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea le Finder qui l'avait entendue.

\- Pour faire des cadeaux à une certaine gamine...

Il sourit simplement et le groupe retourna à l'auberge. Les deux Exorcistes montèrent dans leurs chambres et s'y enfermèrent. Pendant des heures, Seika resta allongée, la peluche préférée de sa sœur contre son cœur.

\- Gné... Mon Titi...

Elle se demanda comment était la situation à la Congrégation, si sa sœur n'avait pas déjà fait une crise de panique. Elle s'ennuyait seule dans sa chambre et aurait largement préféré que son concentré de joie insupportable lui tienne compagnie. Elle l'aurait embêté, gênée, énervée ou lui aurait juste sauté dessus pour avoir un câlin et s'endormir dans ses bras. Ou encore, elle se serait simplement calée contre elle, un livre à la main.

La japonaise espérait trouver un livre intéressant dans la librairie. Elle avait une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle s'assoupit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la réveilla. Seika se traîna pour ouvrir la porte et tomber nez à nez avec le Finder. Comprenant qu'elle était entrain de dormir et qu'il l'avait réveillé, il piqua un fard.

\- Il est vingt-deux heures trente, venez manger quelque chose avant de partir.

\- J'arrive, merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Elle referma la porte sur lui et se prépara en moins de cinq minutes. Elle rejoignit les deux hommes qui soupaient silencieusement. À vingt-trois heures et quart, les deux japonais s'en allèrent, le Finder restant en retrait. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une rue ou deux de la place et attendirent l'arrivée du l'Akuma. Comme l'avait dit l'un des brigands, les personnes possédées circulaient dans le village, se réunissant sur la place. Seika s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux, méditative.

\- C'est pas le moment de dormir Hikari.

\- Je ne dors pas : je me prépare, j'essaie de me concentrer pour ressentir l'arrivée de l'Akuma, je réfléchis.

\- À quoi ? Gaki ?

La sœur de Gaki rougit furieusement, donnant ainsi raison au kendoka.

\- Tch, Thénène a raison : faut que tu penses à toi.

\- C'est plus fort que moi : je peux pas m'en empêcher. Enfin là, ça va : je sais qu'elle est en sécurité.

Le jeune homme se frappa le front de sa main, excédé par le comportement de sa camarade. Un jour, il lui apporterait une multitude de problèmes. Nullement vexée, Seika se concentra de nouveau et sentit une présence foncièrement négative. Elle regarda alors le groupe de composé d'une vingtaine de marionnettes et l'aperçut. Avec son gros ventre, il n'était pas si effrayant mais ses yeux et son sourire étaient peu rassurants. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, les deux apôtres de Dieu se dirigèrent vers la place, sous les yeux des personnes présentes.

\- Tiens, des invités ? ricana le démon.

Ils ne relevèrent pas et analysèrent le champ de bataille. Soudainement, Kanda s'élança, Mugen dégainée. Mauvaise idée car l'Akuma ordonna aux humains d'attaquer. Réactive, Seika rattrapa son confrère et l'arrêta dans sa progression en érigeant un mur entre eux et leurs adversaires.

\- Tu fous quoi Hikari ?

\- On ne peut pas blesser les humains j'te rappelle.

\- On ne peut pas laisser l'Akuma s'échapper non plus.

\- On doit les neutraliser sans leur faire de mal, dit pensivement la jeune femme. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- J'suis bien obligé.

\- Dis y'a pas un point d'eau quelque part ?

\- T'es aveugle ? Y'a une fontaine juste sous l'Akuma.

Seika s'empourpra de honte et de gêne avant de détruire le dôme.

\- Vas-y !

Elle envoya une bourrasque sur les humains qui s'étaient agglutinés, les faisant reculer et perdre l'équilibre. Ayant le champ libre, l'épéiste fonça sur l'Akuma qui l'attendait fébrilement. Sa camarade attira l'eau à elle et la fit tournoyer autour d'elle, vigilante. Les soldats du démon se relevèrent rapidement et se jetèrent sur elle mais ils furent éjectés par le bouclier. Seika le fit alors exploser, le liquide éclaboussant ses assaillants. Puis elle lança un vent froid qui solidifia l'eau, la transformant en glace. Elle les avait gelés.

Elle chercha ensuite son partenaire et le vit affrontant ardemment la création du Comte Millénaire sur le toit d'une maison. Elle se joignit à lui, activant son Innocence. L'Akuma vit alors que Seika avait maîtrisé ses esclaves et se mit en colère.

\- Sale fouteuse de merde !

\- Baisse d'un ton : j'suis pas ta pote !

Les deux se livrèrent à un combat violent, délaissant le kendoka qui n'appréciait pas la tournure des choses. Il interféra et capta l'attention du monstre, lui découpant un bras. Cela ne le ralentit pas pour autant : il lui en restait un. Toutefois, il était moins équilibré et plus vulnérable aux attaques des deux Exorcistes. Conscients de sa pénalité, les deux japonais devinrent plus violents et finirent par le coincer.

Dans un acte désespéré, l'Akuma essaya de blesser Seika mais Kanda s'interposa et prit le coup à sa place.

\- Yami ! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Le monstre voulut prendre la fuite mais la japonaise le capta du coin de l'œil et se jeta sur lui, plantant son poing dans sa face. L'Akuma explosa sous ses yeux en même temps que les marques de possession sur ses victimes disparaissaient. La jeune femme se précipita aux côtés de son partenaire qui se tenait le ventre, du sang recouvrant sa main.

\- Ça va ?

\- T'inquiète.

Elle l'aida tout de même à se redresser. Ils retournèrent sur la place et Seika redonna à l'eau son aspect initial, délivrant les personnes anciennement sous le contrôle de l'Akuma. Elles se redressèrent et se mirent à paniquer, ne se souvenant pas de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. La fille aux yeux bridés dut élever la voix pour se faire entendre et écouter de tous ainsi que de leur donner les indications à suivre.

Premièrement, ils se dirigèrent tous à l'auberge, où elle y déposa le japonais. Frantz lui assura qu'il soignerait les blessures du kendoka puis Seika mena le groupe jusqu'à la mairie. Elle put constater que, pour sortir, ils avaient défoncé la porte principale. Peu importe, elle les mena jusqu'au maire qui espérait leur retour. Il le calma et remercia la japonaise qui prit congé rapidement. Elle retourna à leur lieu d'hébergement et, sans attendre, monta dans sa chambre et s'avachit sur son lit, exténuée. Avant de se laisser bercer par les bras de Morphée, elle s'empara du vieil ours en peluche et s'endormit avec.

Le lendemain, Seika se réveilla en douceur. Prête à finir cette mission, elle prit d'abord une douche avant de retrouver ses collègues au rez-de-chaussée.

\- T'es debout ? s'exclama-t-elle, en fixant Kanda.

\- Je guéris vite.

\- Félicitations ! déclara Frantz. Toutes les personnes sont en bonne santé mais les Finders ont été rapatriés à la Congrégation pour avoir des examens plus poussés. Ils sont partis tôt ce matin.

\- C'est une bonne chose mais, nous, on a pas fini notre mission, rappela la jeune asiatique.

\- C'est vrai mais avant tout : prenez tranquillement votre petit-déjeuner.

Dès qu'ils finirent, ils prirent leurs affaires et saluèrent l'aubergiste avant de se rendre au quartier de la mairie. Ils fouillèrent mais ne trouvèrent rien, les décourageant bien vite. Se remémorant de ce qu'elle s'était dit la veille, Seika entra tour à tour dans la confiserie, la bijouterie sans y acheter quelque chose et la librairie dans lesquelles elle fit quelques achats, accompagnée du Finder car Kanda ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

Elle fut bien surprise de trouver un ouvrage unique en son genre dans la librairie et négocia fermement le prix, l'achetant pour trois fois moins cher. En le voyant, elle comprit qu'elle était déjà venue ici.

\- Vous êtes forte en négociation, s'extasia Frantz.

\- On m'a appris quelques trucs. Le magasin de jouets est le dernier ensuite nous rentrons.

\- En effet et nous sommes larges dans le temps : le train prend le départ dans une heure et demi.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement et furent frappés par la beauté du lieu, illuminé par un magnifique chandelier. Ils furent d'autant plus intrigués lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la pierre verte au centre de celui-ci. La japonaise prit un ours en peluche d'un blanc immaculé avec, autour de son cou, un ruban rouge noué.

Sous le charme, elle s'empressa de rendre en caisse. La vendeuse qui était une vieille femme au visage franc sourit en voyant le jouet.

\- Vous comptez l'offrir à votre compagnon qui est à l'extérieur ? s'enquit la dame en parlant de Kanda.

\- N-non, c'est pour ma sœur...

\- Ah ha, cependant un peu de douceur ne fera pas de mal à ce jeune homme.

\- Sûrement... Enfin, vous savez d'où provient le joyau central du chandelier ?

\- Il me vient de ma mère qui lui vient de sa mère ainsi de suite. J'aurais dû le donner à ma fille mais je n'ai aucun enfant donc j'ai décidé de l'accrocher pour lui rendre hommage.

\- Ah c'est un beau geste, intervint Frantz.

\- Certes, mais je m'affaiblis de jour en jour. Et ce joyau a longtemps été convoité par toutes sortes de gens ou de choses...

\- Les Akuma, précisa Seika.

\- Exact.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Je vous l'offre jeune fille et cette peluche également, déclara la vieille en mettant le sac dans les mains de la jeune femme, passablement surprise.

\- Quoi ?! Mais p-pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous prenez soin de vos proches et vous avez sauvé ce village cette nuit. Vous la méritez : allez la décrocher.

Ils en restèrent bouche bée puis le Finder réagit et prit une chaise qui traînait là. Il grimpa dessus avec précaution et décrocha délicatement le bijou. Quand il le montra à Seika, elle n'eut plus aucun doute : il s'agissait bien d'une Innocence. Ils remercièrent mille fois la bonté de la vendeuse et sortirent du magasin, satisfaits. Ils informèrent le kendoka de la réussite de la mission.

\- Tch. C'est un coup de chance.

\- Certes, mais n'empêche qu'on a fini notre travail. Dépêchons-nous : le train part dans une heure.

L'Exorciste aux cheveux longs lorgna le sac de courses que Seika avait en plus de sa valise.

\- T'es sûre que Gaki mérite tout ça ?

\- Urusai Bakanda, lui dit-elle simplement, en prenant le chemin de la gare.


	15. Chapitre 15

\- Thénène ! Arrête de voler mes plats !

\- Mais tu choisis que des bonnes choses Allen ! Je t'en pique juste un peu !

\- Demande à Jerry un plat : il se fera un plaisir de te le faire !

\- S'il te plaît _Allen_ !

Thénène entoura ses épaules de ses bras et le secoua en répétant un nombre incalculable de fois "S'il te plaît". Afin de ne pas perdre la raison, le blandin lui donna ce qu'elle souhaitait et l'adolescente le gratifia d'un immense sourire.

\- T'es vraiment un gentil garçon.

\- Hmm...

\- Quand tu t'y mets Thénène, tu es vraiment... euh... commença Lenalee.

\- Je suis chiante, exécrable, invivable, imbuvable, insupportable ?

\- Oui, voilà !

\- Et j'assume totalement, finit la métisse en riant.

Depuis le départ de sa sœur, une semaine s'était écoulée. Les trois amis avaient eu du mal avec Thénène le premier jour : elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et n'en était sortie que pour manger. Le second, Lenalee avait réussi à l'amadouer et à la faire sortir de sa chambre. Puis la métisse s'était ouverte aux autres : ils avaient vite compris qu'elle était une boule d'énergie vivante et que le seul moyen de la contenir était de lui mettre un livre sous le nez ou de la fatiguée au maximum.

Elle se plaignait régulièrement de l'absence de sa sœur qui aurait dû être de retour le deuxième jour sans que cela ne l'empêche de passer du temps avec les autres. Elle s'entraînait avec eux et avait découvert la Congrégation. Timcampy la taquinait et ils jouaient ensemble la plupart du temps.

Tout se passait bien mais sa sœur lui manquait affreusement.

\- Je comprends pas : elle était censée rentrer depuis cinq jours ! se lamenta Thénène ayant fini de manger.

\- Retourne voir Komui : je pense qu'il a des nouvelles maintenant.

\- J'espère Moyashi.

\- Je m'appelle Allen tu sais.

\- Ouais je sais mais t'es une pousse de soja : nommons les choses telles qu'elles sont.

\- Je m'appelle Allen.

Thénène rit une nouvelle fois avant de les presser pour l'entraînement. C'était la deuxième des trois choses qui réussissaient à la fatiguer, la première étant sa sœur et la dernière étant la lecture.

\- Cette fois-ci, je vais vous battre les filles ! lança Lavi, un air de défi peint sur son visage.

\- On verra bien.

\- Et puis, je pense que, même sans moi, Lenalee te met une raclée.

Arrivés à la salle d'entraînement, ils s'échauffèrent chacun de leur côté. Ils attendirent Thénène qui poussait à chaque fois son échauffement. Avec sa sœur, elles avaient l'habitude de faire trois séries de cent pompes suivies de trois séries de deux cents abdominaux et de terminer sur les écarts et à travailler leur souplesse.

Pour le coup, la métisse se concentra sur son grand écart. Habituée à un entraînement assez gymnastique, elle fit quelques souplesses avant et arrière. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle regroupa ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse et regarda la sœur de l'Intendant.

\- Bon Lenalee, on s'occupe du lapin rapidement ?

\- C'est parti ! acquiesça la chinoise en se jetant sur le rouquin.

Sa camarade l'imita et l'apprenti Bookman finit rapidement au sol.

\- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois Lavi !

\- Mais c'est injuste Lenalee : vous êtes deux !

\- C'est toi qui y tiens, répliqua Thénène en s'éloignant.

\- Et ta beauté me déconcentre.

\- On ne te demande pas de m'admirer telle une statue d'une quelconque déesse grecque mais de te battre le lapin.

Elle s'isola du groupe et fit apparaître une poutre et une barre de gymnastique. Elle fit les exercices qu'elle faisait avec sa japonaise. Vers la fin de l'entraînement, Lavi vint l'embêter et demander un autre affrontement.

\- Allez Thénène !

\- Non.

\- Allez, s'il te plaît !

\- Je préfère me battre avec la pousse de soja : ça sera beaucoup intéressant.

\- Je m'appelle Allen !

\- Ça changera rien à la nature du combat, allez viens !

Avant de clore cette séance, les deux Exorcistes se placèrent au centre de la salle avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ils se lancèrent beaucoup d'attaques mais, au bout d'un moment, le blandin la déstabilisa et l'accula contre une colonne de la salle d'entraînement, un bras sous son cou.

\- Ok, ok : t'as gagné ! T'es fort Moyashi !

\- Je m'appelle Allen, lui dit-il en la relâchant.

Elle haussa les épaules, une petite lueur dansant dans ses iris dorés, et se détacha les cheveux. L'après-midi était vite passée et elle sentait qu'elle avait encore de l'énergie à revendre. Elle quitta la salle, presque en courant et se rendit dans le bureau de Komui.

Elle salua la section scientifique sur son passage et débarqua en trombe dans le bureau du superviseur. Celui-ci, qui dormait sur ses dossiers, se réveilla en sursaut quand Thénène posa violemment ses mains sur le meuble, faisant vibrer les piles de feuilles.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ?

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Seika ?!

\- Euh j-je...

Elle se mit à sautiller sur place et à répéter "Vous savez où est Seika ?" en serrant les poings et en fermant les yeux telle une enfant voulant absolument quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Komui fouilla alors dans les papiers qui traînaient et en tira celui qui contenait de si précieuses informations pour la métisse.

\- Vous savez où est Seika ?!

\- Oui, oui : calme-toi et écoute-moi.

Elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il dit, pensant qu'il disait ne rien savoir, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait depuis cinq jours, et continua son cinéma. Lenalee vint derrière elle et mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer. À ce contact, Thénène ouvrit les yeux et comprit qu'on demandait son attention. Elle rougit et s'excusa, sous l'air amusé de Lenalee et des scientifiques.

\- En fait, les dernières nouvelles qu'on a datent d'il y a cinq jours...

\- Et pourquoi on m'a rien dit ?! s'énerva alors l'adolescente.

\- Je ne savais pas comment tu prendrais la chose... Le train qui devait les ramenait a subi une attaque d'Akuma et a eu un accident dans la montagne... Le Finder qui les accompagnait a juste eu le temps de nous prévenir. Le golem de Kanda a été détruit et on n'a aucune nouvelle depuis.

Thénène le fixa de longues secondes puis cligna des yeux à une vitesse folle.

\- Q-Q-Quoi ?! articula-t-elle difficilement.

\- Thénène, respire : tu es toute pâle !

'MAIS JE TE DEMANDE BIEN POURQUOI JE SUIS PÂLE ?!'

\- S-Seika... Train... Akuma... Accident... P-P-Plus de nouvelles... Cinq jours... K-Kaka... _No me siento bien de repente_... (Je ne me sens pas bien tout à coup...)

Et elle perdit connaissance, en plein milieu du bureau. Lenalee la rattrapa de justesse et son frère se leva de sa chaise, inquiet.

\- Thénène ?!

\- Nii-San ! Je t'avais dit de le lui dire dès que tu le savais !

\- J'avais peur de sa réaction !

Lorsqu'ils virent la sœur de Seika à demi allongée par terre, la section scientifique cessa ses activités, tendue. À la recherche de leurs deux amies, Allen et Lavi étaient entrés dans la section. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent leur camarade au sol, ils se précipitèrent vers elle, en alerte. Elle retrouva ses esprits et se redressa péniblement, se tenant la tête dans sa main.

\- Ça va Thénène ? l'interrogea calmement Lenalee.

\- O-Oui... Je crois...

\- Je viens d'informer Thénène que le train de Seika avait eu un accident et qu'on était sans nouvelles depuis cinq jours.

\- Onee-chan...

Thénène tomba dans les pommes une seconde fois.

\- Faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama le roux.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras. Le petit groupe se rua vers l'infirmerie et Lavi déposa la métisse sur l'un des lits blancs de la pièce. Les infirmières se regroupèrent autour d'elle et chassèrent les autres.

Dans le couloir, ils attendaient de pouvoir rentrer quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas et quelqu'un jurer en japonais. Seika apparut devant eux, essoufflée et l'air préoccupé, avec sa valise dans une main et un sac dans l'autre.

\- Ah la femme de Yuu-chan ! Vous rentrez de lune de miel ?

\- Lavi, je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. Où est Thénène ?! Il s'est passé quoi ?!

\- Bah... euh... débuta la chinoise.

Elle allait lui expliquer la situation quand l'une des infirmières vint les chercher. L'aînée fut la première à rentrer et se mit à genoux face au lit, au chevet de sa sœur.

\- _Imouto_... (Petite sœur...)

Thénène dormait. Affectueusement, Seika posa sa main sur la tête de sa sœur et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Elle va bien ? s'enquit alors la japonaise, ne détachant pas son regard de la métisse.

\- Oh, ne vous faites pas de souci : c'est une baisse de tension. Enfin, surveillez-la tout de même pour vérifier si ce n'est pas récurrent, leur apprit une infirmière.

\- Une baisse de tension ? C'est bien la première fois que Titi en fait une... D'habitude, y'a vraiment rien qui puisse la mettre hors-jeu... Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Nii-san ne l'avait pas prévenue le jour même de ton accident, elle l'a appris tout à l'heure... Elle a dit une phrase en espagnol avant de tomber à la renverse, je l'ai rattrapée de justesse.

\- Elle s'est ensuite réveillée mais Komui a répété ce qu'il lui avait dit et elle s'est évanouie encore une fois, finit Allen.

\- Mais pourquoi elle était pas au courant ?! explosa Seika en se mettant debout. J'avais demandé qu'on la prévienne directement pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète et casse les pieds des autres avec son caractère de merde !

Elle s'attrapa brutalement le bras et lâcha une plainte de douleur. Les infirmières l'entourèrent et la firent s'assoir sur le lit à côté de celui de Thénène. Elle retira son manteau et de nombreuses blessures apparurent. Les Exorcistes prirent bien le temps de l'observer et constatèrent qu'elle était dans un bien mauvais état.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous fait toutes ces blessures, demoiselle ?

On prit soin de Seika, désinfecta et pansa ses plaies.

\- Mon train a subi une attaque d'Akuma et a été victime d'un accident : une de ses marionnettes débiles a créé une explosion et a causé un éboulement. Comme de par hasard, Kanda et moi étions sur le toit pour les exterminer. On a été éjecté du train et on est tombé dans la forêt.

\- Et comment t'as récupéré ta valise et ce sac ? l'interrompit le rouquin, intrigué.

\- Avant que le train n'explose à son tour, je suis rapidement retournée dans la cabine pour les récupérer... Je vous dis pas à quel point j'ai eu chaud aux fesses.

\- Comment tu t'es blessée au bras ? lui demanda Lenalee.

\- Ma chute a été ralentie par les arbres mais une pierre m'est tombée dessus : je pouvais à peine le bouger. Mais j'avais récupéré mes affaires, j'étais quand même satisfaite : j'aurais pas supporté de les perdre et surtout pas ce que j'ai acheté pour Thénène.

\- Ah, tu lui as acheté des cadeaux ? intervint le blandin en souriant.

\- Euh... Ouais..., avoua la japonaise en piquant un fard.

\- Bon, nous avons fini. Ne forcez pas trop sur votre bras. À part ça, vous avez l'air d'être en pleine forme : aucune fracture, aucune élongation. Vous semblez plutôt résistante aux coups.

\- Un peu oui. Cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance : le Finder qui nous accompagnait s'est brisé les deux jambes.

\- Oh le pauvre, ça a dû être une galère.

\- Le plus dur, ça a été de trouver le chemin dans la forêt et de retourner au village duquel on était parti : on a perdu une journée complète. On y a laissé Frantz qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Et vu que la voie ferrée a été détruite, on a dû rentrer à cheval... C'était horrible pour traverser les montagnes... On a passé trois jours dans ces montagnes avec les provisions qu'on a données. On a trouvé une ville et une gare mais on a dû faire plusieurs correspondances... enfin bref : je ne suis pas prête à recommencer de sitôt.

Elle se rhabilla et s'assit sur le lit de sa sœur, lui prenant la main par la même occasion.

\- C'est fou ce qu'elle m'a manquée ma sœur, minauda Seika.

\- On te rassure : tu lui as beaucoup manquée ! l'informa la chinoise en gloussant.

\- Elle le disait au moins dix fois par jour, renchérit Allen, amusé.

\- Ah, je reconnais bien là mon Titi ! Ah, tu te réveilles enfin !

Thénène se redressa, déboussolée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'infirmerie et remarqua enfin la présence de sa sœur.

\- Seika ? T'es revenue ?

\- Il y a moins d'une heure.

La cadette sauta dans les bras de sa sœur et la serra fort contre elle, exprimant ainsi son soulagement. L'aînée répondit à son étreinte en souriant, touchée par cette spontanéité. Elle lui caressa le dos tranquillement et attendit que Thénène se détache d'elle. Dès qu'elle le fit, elle lui adressa un regard taquin.

\- Apparemment, on s'évanouit quand on apprend l'accident de sa sœur.

Thénène rougit fortement et regarda ailleurs, les bras croisés.

\- Et alors ? On m'avait pas prévenue...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'aimes : ça me flatte !

La métisse s'empourpra encore plus et ne daigna pas répondre à cette affirmation.

\- Titi ?

-...

\- Titiiiii ?

-...

\- Tu boudes ?

-...

\- Titiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tu boudes ?

-...

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes comme je dis si souvent. CÂLIN !

Seika s'affala sur Thénène et passa ses bras autour de son cou. D'instinct, celle-ci répondit à cette étreinte.

\- Me refais plus un truc comme ça Seika...

\- Oui Titi.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota Thénène à l'oreille de la japonaise.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle soupira, ayant espéré qu'elle lui dise enfin ces trois mots qu'elle avait bannis de son vocabulaire depuis quatre ans. Bordel de merde, est-ce si compliqué de dire "je t'aime" ?


	16. Chapter 16

\- Oï Gaki, Hikari a vraiment besoin d'entraînement.

\- T'abuses pas un peu Yami ? On s'est quand même bien débrouillés.

\- Ouais mais on aurait pas perdu une demi-journée à traverser la forêt à pied si tu savais te servir de ton truc là. Et oublie pas les trois jours dans la montagne.

\- Tch.

\- Baka Gaki ! Arrête de jouer avec Tim et écoute quand on te parle ! vociféra le japonais en frappant la table de la main.

\- Mais t'es pas obligé de faire peur aux gens comme ça ! s'exclama Thénène en mettant sa main sur son cœur. Je sais très bien que Kaka est nulle à en chier sur certains aspects de sa maîtrise hein : je comptais déjà... Oh Tim ! T'es trop chou !

Kanda se pinça l'arête du nez, se retenant fortement de s'énerver contre elle.

\- Elle se déconcentre si facilement... s'étonna Lenalee.

\- Quand elle veut, elle peut se concentrer mais je pense qu'il manque vraiment une case à ma sœur.

\- De nous deux, c'est toi la plus violente donc je pense être assez normale comparée à toi... S'il me manque une case, toi il te manque quoi alors ? répliqua la métisse en regardant Seika.

\- Titi, dès qu'on finit de manger, j'te mets à terre ?!

\- On verra si tu réussiras cette fois-ci...

Seika gronda comme un animal enragé, se gardant fortement de s'en prendre à sa sœur qui l'ignorait.

\- Krory, tu viendras à l'entraînement toi aussi ? lui demanda Thénène, assise à côté de lui.

\- Euh, o-oui, répondit-il timidement.

\- Et si on se dépêchait ?

\- Le lapin, en fait, on attend juste mon boulet de sœur qui est entrain de s'amuser.

\- Tim m'empêche de manger !

\- Non, t'es juste lente.

La métisse protesta, ses couverts en main. À force d'effectuer d'amples gestes, elle finit par s'entailler la main, éclaboussant la table et son voisin.

\- Merde ! Je suis vraiment pas douée... fit-elle remarquer, à la recherche de quoi essuyer le sang qui coulait.

\- C'est pas une nouvelle, on le savait déjà... souffla la japonaise, exaspérée.

Le vampire, bienveillant, lui avait donné un mouchoir. Il avait reçu quelques gouttes sur son visage, près de sa bouche. L'odeur que dégageait le liquide pourpre était particulièrement forte et attirante. Dans un élan soudain, Krory goûta au sang qu'il avait reçu sur le visage. Il fut, pendant un très court instant, paralysé avant de tourner la tête vers l'adolescente qui essayait de stopper l'écoulement du flux.

Ses pupilles passèrent d'un noir profond à un doré illuminé.

\- Krory, ça va ? s'enquit alors Allen qui avait remarqué l'état de ses yeux.

Ses canines étaient maintenant sorties. Timcampy capta l'attention de Thénène, qui tourna presque entièrement le dos au vampire. Celui-ci lui sauta dessus et planta ses canines dans le cou de la métisse, directement dans sa veine jugulaire externe.

Tous les Exorcistes affichèrent un air surpris avant que Seika ne réagisse et se transforme en furie. Elle se leva rapidement et vint se placer derrière le vampire, essayant de défaire la prise qu'il avait sur sa sœur. Thénène, bouche ouverte, semblait suffoquer comme un poisson hors de l'eau puis lâcha un petit cri quand elle sentit les canines s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa chair et son sang être prélevé plus rapidement.

Elle se débattit tout en se mettant debout, obligeant le vampire à la suivre dans son mouvement.

\- Mais tu vas lâcher ma sœur, bordel de merde ?! hurla la japonaise en redoublant d'efforts.

Après s'être mise dos à la table, Thénène fit un croche-pattes à Krory et se laissa tomber en arrière, forçant le vampire à choir avec elle. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur la table qui se brisa dans un bruit sourd. Le buveur de sang fut étourdi sur le coup et relâcha la métisse qui en profita pour s'en éloigner le plus loin possible ; mais, affaiblie comme elle l'était, elle ne fit qu'une dizaine de pas avant de s'effondrer, une main au niveau de sa nuque.

Le champ libre, Seika sauta sur Krory et le frappa violemment, enragée. Vampire ou non, Exorciste ou non, personne n'avait le droit de toucher à sa sœur ni encore moins de lui boire son sang. Se trouvant dans un tas de bois brisé, tous deux se blessaient à cause des échardes et morceaux pointus.

\- Que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'infirmerie ! exigea Seika en parlant de sa sœur.

Elle s'ouvrit le dos de la main en frappant sur du bois. Le sang coula légèrement, suffisamment pour que Krory ne le sente et ne réagisse au quart de tour. Avec une force et dans un élan surhumains, il fit basculer Seika sous lui et l'attrapa par la gorge avant de planter ses crocs dedans. Thénène, qui s'était isolée, ressentit alors une autre douleur dans la nuque et comprit que le vampire s'était intéressé de trop près à sa sœur.

Elle les repéra assez rapidement et essaya de rejoindre Lavi, Allen et Lenalee qui tentaient de détacher Krory. La métisse vit flou et s'arrêta dans sa progression. Kanda, qui n'avait pas réagi quand le vampire s'en était pris à elle mais voyant Seika en difficulté, menaça Krory de son sabre, l'apostrophant d'arrêter de boire le sang de la japonaise. Celle-ci avait réussi à repousser le vampire et à se donner un instant de répit.

Les autres profitèrent pour le tirer à eux mais, tel une bête enragée, il attaqua de nouveau Seika qui avait légèrement reculé. Cependant, il fut arrêté et contré par un poing de pierre sorti du sol. Thénène, l'ayant fait apparaître en enfonçant son poing dans le sol de la cafétéria, le retira puis l'enfonça plus profondément, augmentant la taille et la largeur de son poing de pierre.

Il éjecta le vampire avant de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Krory, assommé par le choc, était neutralisé, coincé entre une pierre et un mur. Thénène s'allongea sur le ventre, ayant la tête qui tournait, et sa sœur sur le dos, toutes deux soufflant bruyamment.

Allen se mit à genoux face à Thénène et posa sa main sur son épaule. Effrayée, elle sursauta et voulut lui donner un coup qu'il para aisément.

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi.

Il attrapa son visage de sa main libre et la força à la regarder dans les yeux, un sourire se voulant rassurant. La peur qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de Thénène s'estompa alors, laissant place à du soulagement.

\- Je... E-Excuse-moi Allen...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux te lever ?

\- J-je crois... chuchota-t-elle, joignant l'acte à la parole.

Elle se mit à genoux et tenta de se redresser mais perdit l'équilibre et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Inquiet, Allen la souleva par les aisselles et remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Seika, quant à elle, était dans un état à peine meilleur que celui de sa sœur, s'étant mise debout et s'appuyant sur Lenalee.

Une partie des scientifiques, l'autre s'étant enfuie, qui avaient assisté à cette scène pour le moins étrange aidaient Kanda et Lavi à dégager Krory.

\- Titi ! Tu vas bien ?!

-O-oui...

\- Elle tremble, apprit Allen à Seika qui s'était approchée.

\- Moyashi, tu vas la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Calme-toi Seika, intervint la chinoise en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Ce putain de vampire vient de sucer le sang de ma sœur, elle est toute pâle et je dois rester calme ?!

\- _¡Mierda! ¡Me pones nerviosa, cálmate Baka Kaka!_ (Merde! Tu me rends nerveuse, calme-toi Baka Kaka !)

\- Ah bah, je peux rester calme maintenant : tu viens de me prouver que t'es encore en vie.

\- _¡Imbécil!_ souffla Thénène en se massant le cou.

\- Évite les insultes aussi, ça va pas le faire : on est toutes les deux tendues comme des arcs...

Allen s'interposa, ne voulant pas que Seika et Thénène commencent à se taper l'une sur l'autre. Il prit l'initiative de porter la métisse. Il passa alors son bras derrière ses genoux et son autre bras sous ses aisselles puis il la fit doucement basculer. Surprise, Thénène poussa un petit cri avant s'accrocher à Allen.

\- Désolé, dit-il un peu gêné.

\- La prochaine fois, préviens-moi au moins...

Le blandin sourit avant de sortir de la cafétéria et de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, devant les deux asiatiques et Lavi qui portait le corps inanimé du roumain. Cette belle procession arriva très rapidement à l'endroit souhaité.

\- Allen, ta chemise est fichue...

\- J'en ai d'autres, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il en la déposant sur un lit.

Les trois blessés furent rapidement pris en charge et les accompagnateurs expulsés de la pièce. Le blandin, coiffé de son golem, se rendit dans sa chambre pour nettoyer le sang qu'il avait sur lui et se changer par la même occasion. Une fois fait, il rejoignit ses amis qui étaient à présent au chevet des blessés.

Le roumain était en pleine forme, Seika allait mieux que tout à l'heure mais Thénène semblait livide. Elle était la seule à être assise dans son lit.

\- Alors ? lança le maudit en se mettant aux côtés de Lenalee.

\- Krory est en excellente forme...

\- Les deux sœurs un peu moins, ajouta le rouquin.

\- Moi, je vais bien mais alors là Titi est devenue toute molle.

\- C'est assez normal que Thénène soit plus fatiguée que vous Seika, intervint doucement le vampire. Je lui ai volé plus de sang qu'à vous...

\- Je l'ai bien senti... bâilla la cadette.

\- En tout cas, jeunes demoiselles, vous devez impérativement vous reposer : pas d'entraînement pendant au minimum trois jours. Si après trois jours vous vous sentez encore fatiguées, revenez nous voir.

Thénène s'extirpa difficilement du lit et remercia les infirmières avant de sortir en traînant les pieds. La japonaise fit de même et suivit sa sœur de très près, de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Le reste du groupe les rattrapa facilement, les deux filles adoptant une vitesse de marche assez lente.

\- Ça va ? demanda la chinoise aux filles.

Seika se tourna vers eux et leur sourit, pour prouver tout allait bien tandis que Thénène hocha la tête au ralenti. Face à la réaction de sa sœur, Seika entreprit de lui donner un énorme câlin. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et rien qu'à ce contact, Thénène marmonna quelque chose et repoussa sa sœur.

La japonaise, nullement vexée, se tourna une nouvelle fois vers les autres et haussa les épaules avant d'écrire à l'aide de sa Light la phrase suivante : "Pour le coup, elle est vraiment fatiguée". Le groupe comprit qu'il fallait la laisser récupérer avant de pouvoir interagir avec Thénène.

L'incident avait fait le tour de la Congrégation et, bien entendu, Komui l'avait appris en premier. Les Exorcistes furent stoppés dans leur progression, obligés de passer par la section scientifique pour quelques examens principalement destinés à Krory. Thénène commençait à s'endormir quand le vampire fut libéré et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir. Seika le vit bien et fit signe à Allen.

\- Allen, porte-la s'il te plaît.

\- Je veux bien... Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Lavi ou à Krory ?

\- Alors l'un vient juste de se nourrir de ma sœur et l'autre me semble avoir des idées très mal placées et en plus il m'insupporte. Pour faire plus simple, t'es le choix par défaut mon pote.

\- Petit chanceux... marmonna Lavi.

Se sentant un peu obligé de le faire, Allen se mit au niveau de la métisse et lui attrapa le bras.

\- Je peux ?

Il la prit dans ses bras comme plus tôt dans la journée et elle se blottit contre son torse, s'endormant presque instantanément. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il passa le relais à la japonaise qui installa sa sœur sous les couvertures de son lit. Puis, elle s'installa également dans le lit, ayant décidé de dormir avec Thénène.

Le reste du groupe leur offrit leur intimité et s'en alla, vaquant à leurs occupations.

\- On va s'entraîner les garçons ?

\- Allons-y ! Et voyons ce qui a changé chez Kuro-chan !

\- Je me sens étrangement bien ! affirma le vampire, courant vers la salle d'entraînement.


	17. Chapter 17

\- On m'explique ce que vous faites tous dans ma chambre ? Surtout toi Kanda : je suis vraiment très surprise...

\- Tch. Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais commencer l'entraînement d'Hikari.

\- T'es encore dessus Yami ?!

\- Plus vite tu t'entraîneras, mieux ça sera : on ne va pas dépendre de Baka Gaki quand même.

\- Alors, vous pouvez reprendre les filles ? s'enquit Lenalee.

\- Titi ?

Thénène posa le livre qu'elle avait en main sur sa table de nuit, sous l'œil attentif du groupe, et se leva.

\- Mouiii ? C'est bien moi.

\- On s'entraîne aujourd'hui ?

\- Vu comment tu le dis, ça m'a l'air d'une affirmation. Donc ouais on y va.

\- J'vais vous mettre une raclée cette fois-ci !

\- Ne rêve pas trop Lavi, rit la chinoise en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- On verra bien, rétorqua le rouquin en courant vers la salle d'entraînement. LE DERNIER ARRIVÉ EST UN RATÉ !

\- Tch. Quel gamin, soufflèrent les deux japonais en adoptant un pas calme.

Thénène s'élança soudainement et se mit à courir après Lavi.

\- ÇA NE SERA PAS MOI LA RATÉE !

\- En fait, elle est en forme aujourd'hui, rit Allen.

\- Exaaaa donc il faut la fatiguer au maximum pendant l'entraînement. Je compte sur toi Moyashi.

\- Je m'appelle Allen hein.

\- Mo. Ya. Shi.

\- Ba. Kan. Da.

\- Ne commencez pas à vous étriper tous les deux, lança Lenalee en soupirant.

La fin du chemin se fit en silence. Arrivés, ils virent que Thénène et Lavi s'entraînaient déjà.

\- Vous êtes lents ma parole.

\- Bref, on commence ? demanda Seika en ignorant sa sœur.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée, hasarda Lavi.

Chacun se mit au travail de son côté. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux sœurs s'étaient rassemblées et discutaient. La métisse fit apparaître quatre récipients. Intrigués, les Exorcistes reportèrent leur attention sur le duo.

Se sentant observée, Thénène les regarda et leur sourit en faisant de grands gestes. La japonaise lui donna une petite tape sur la tête, la forçant à se concentrer.

\- Ah, tu veux commencer ?

\- Nan ?! Tu crois ?! Mais putain t'es conne...

La cadette éclata de rire avant de désigner les réceptacles vides. Elle matérialisa dans l'un une motte de terre puis fixa son aînée.

\- Bon, puisqu'une certaine personne le demande, ton élément imposé est la terre aujourd'hui et-

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites les filles ?

\- Uh ? On se répartit les éléments le lapin. Pour l'instant j'ai la terre et à présent je dois choisir entre les trois bols vides dans lesquels apparaîtront aléatoirement l'eau, le feu et l'air, expliqua la japonaise, très concentrée. Bon je prends celui de gauche Titi.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Ouais.

Thénène souffla sur les récipients, rendant visible l'élément contenu.

\- Ah tu as le feu mon Kaka.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Baka. J'aurais préféré l'eau mais bon, je ne suis pas totalement désavantagée.

\- Allez ! En position de combat ! Et rappelle-toi de ne pas trop utiliser le feu aussi : tu dois améliorer ta maîtr-

Seika fit taire sa sœur en lui envoyant une petite flamme, très proche de son oreille, brûlant quelque peu une mèche de cheveux de Thénène. Elle sourit alors et s'attacha les cheveux, ayant compris le message. Elle se jeta ensuite sur la japonaise. Cette dernière réagit rapidement en élevant un mur de pierres devant elle afin de se protéger. Leurs camarades reculèrent d'un bon mètre, sentant qu'il fallait mettre une distance de sécurité.

Thénène ne s'arrêta pas dans sa course et envoya son tibia à grande vitesse sur la barrière, poussé par le vent. Celle-ci se brisa mais une autre apparut aussitôt, Seika étant à l'affût. Thénène réitéra son action en alternant la jambe gauche et la jambe droite, Seika fit de même et le temps passa ainsi. Soudainement, la cadette accéléra la cadence, obligeant sa sœur à adopter le même rythme. Suintante, la métisse poussa un cri de rage et mit énormément de force, détruisant l'énième protection de la japonaise et la touchant au niveau de la joue.

Seika fut propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce et percuta le mur, levant un nuage de poussière sous l'effet du choc. Thénène, essoufflée, attendit que son aînée se relève, en position de combat. Lorsque que la poussière retomba, elle vit avec surprise que Seika n'était pas entre les débris de pierre. Un trou assez large pour laisser passer une fille de petite taille se trouvait à sa place. Elle sentit le sol trembler puis s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et comprit la manœuvre de sa sœur. Cette dernière, sortant de terre, frappa sa cadette de son poing sous le menton. Thénène, étourdie, retomba sur le dos, à quelques mètres de sa sœur qui en profita pour lancer une autre offensive.

Elle créa un escalier, d'une certaine hauteur, devant elle et le gravit vivement. Une fois au sommet, elle vit que Thénène était toujours à terre, une main devant sa bouche. Seika activa son Innocence et sauta. Dans sa chute, droit sur la métisse, elle entoura ses poings de flammes d'un rouge vif et les mit devant elle. La cible réagit au plus vite : elle concentra l'eau qu'elle percevait dans la pièce, notamment dans l'humidité, et l'accumula devant elle, les bras tendus. La rencontre de l'eau et du feu fut pour le moins gazeuse : l'eau éteignit le feu mais se transforma en vapeur à cause de la forte chaleur. Cette vapeur d'eau entoura quelques secondes les filles avant de disparaître.

Le poids de Seika amplifié par l'élan qu'elle possédait avait enfoncé Thénène plus profondément dans le sol. La cadette était allongée et tenait l'Innocence de sa sœur dans les mains, lui assurant en même temps un certain maintien. Avec difficulté, elle plia les bras pour repousser la japonaise qui se réceptionna un mètre plus loin. La métisse prit son temps pour se relever et essuyer le sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche et de sa tempe. Elle fit face à Seika qui attendait.

\- Titi, on continue ?

L'interpellée activa son arme anti-Akuma à son tour et fouetta l'air qui se répercuta sur l'aînée, faisant voler ses cheveux. Seika sourit, Thénène sourit et toutes deux l'élancèrent l'une contre l'autre. L'affrontement fut d'autant plus rude avec leurs Innocences. Thénène entoura l'une de ses lames d'air et l'autre d'eau, afin de varier les attaques qu'elle lançait à Seika qui se défendait principalement en créant des barrières.

\- Baka Kaka, gronda Thénène en transformant son épée double en deux épées simples, attaque bordel de merde !

L'aînée ignora la remarque et campa dans ses positions. Thénène lui envoya un coup d'épée, rageuse, et lui entailla légèrement le bras.

\- Seika, j'ai dit : attaque, déclara posément la cadette. Je ne me répéterai pas.

\- Hikari, t'es aussi nulle que ça ? dit Kanda, assez fort pour que la personne concernée l'entende.

Hikari tiqua à cette remarque qui l'enflamma. Littéralement, de longues flammes apparurent autour d'elle et léchaient sa peau. Désormais stimulée, elle exerça une pression sur ses pieds, un mur de pierres avec des piques surgit devant elle. Elle le frappa alors de ses poings, envoyant les dards qui s'embrasaient au contact des membres de la japonaise. Ils parcouraient la distance entre les deux sœurs à une vitesse impressionnante. Thénène les détruisait progressivement mais elle se sentait désavantagée avec ses deux épées. Elle s'isola alors, en formant un dôme d'eau et d'air autour d'elle qui la protégeait des projectiles qui arrivaient sur elle.

Remarquant qu'elle dépensait de l'énergie pour rien, Seika s'arrêta et observa la voûte composée de ces deux fluides, perplexe. Quand elle aperçut un poing en argent transpercer la barrière, un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage, sentant que les choses allaient se corser. Elle remit alors la machine en route, ne souhaitant pas laisser le temps à sa cadette de s'adapter, et le jet flamboyant d'aiguillons reprit, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus intense. La métisse fit un bond en dehors de son bouclier, attrapa le premier aiguillon et le pulvérisa. Elle n'avait plus ses deux lames : elle était à présent équipée de deux gants en acier qui l'habillaient jusqu'aux coudes.

Thénène abattit tous les aiguillons, en se rapprochant de sa sœur. Seika stoppa son attaque et reporta toute son attention sur son Innocence pendant quelques secondes. Le métal de ses poings se liquéfia et se répandit sur ses doigts, ses mains, jusqu'à ses coudes. Exaucée, elle frappa le mur qui s'effondra et courut vers la métisse, le poing serré. Thénène fit de même et leurs deux mains se rencontrèrent, l'une contre l'autre. Bloquées dans cette position, les deux filles forcèrent sur leurs appuis, s'enlisant ainsi dans le sol. Quand il les vit ainsi statiques, Lavi commença à s'agiter, captivé par leur combat.

\- Mais~ ! Pourquoi ça bouge plus ?!

\- U...Ru...Sai, grincèrent les sœurs, Ba...Ka...U...Sa...Gi...

\- Mais je-

\- Lavi, arrête de les déconcentrer, le coupa Lenalee, impressionnée.

\- Elles pourraient s'en prendre à toi tu sais...

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elles me feraient Al ?

\- Tu préfères que je te le montre directement ?! proposa Seika en tournant la tête vers lui.

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, Thénène bloqua le bras de la japonaise avec sa main et lui fit une prise de judo, l'envoyant au tapis. Elle modela en un éclair son Innocence et récupéra son épée double dont elle plaça le manche sous le menton de Seika.

\- On dirait que j'ai gagné.

\- C'est à cause de Lavi... Le lapin, t'es un homme mort ! s'écria la perdante en se dégageant de la prise de sa sœur et en se relevant rapidement.

Elle courut derrière le rouquin qui, pour sauver sa vie, s'enfuit en priant. Thénène, sur les fesses, rit avant de venir en aide à Lavi, le cou de ce dernier emprisonné entre les petites mains de Seika.

\- Kaka, lâche-le !

-...

Thénène dut se placer entre les deux et retirer les mains de sa sœur. Le jeune homme tomba, abruti par le manque d'oxygène.

\- T'en prends pas aux autres parce que t'as perdu !

\- Mais c'est à cause de lui !

\- Ah non non, c'est toi qui t'es laissée déconcentrer, fit remarquer Thénène, moqueuse.

-... Tch.

La cadette prit son aînée dans ses bras et ricana entre ses mèches sombres.

\- C'était impressionnant ! s'extasia le blandin.

\- Vous avez un peu détruit la salle d'entraînement, souligna la chinoise. Mais c'était absolument impressionnant !

\- Franchement, Seika s'est bien débrouillée : question défense, il n'y a pas d'énormes lacunes mais question attaque, j'ai été plutôt surprise. L'idée des dards enflammés était pas mal : elle a réussi à combiner la terre et le feu. Au passage, merci Kanda de l'avoir provoquée !

\- La ferme Titi.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

Seika s'empourpra davantage et se dégagea des bras de Thénène.

\- J'ai dit : la ferme Titi.

Cette dernière ne se départit pas pour autant de son sourire et haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Eh, tu vas où ?

\- Prendre une douche... Toi aussi, tu en as besoin...

\- Baka.

\- Je suppose que l'entraînement est fini, déclara Allen.

\- Thénène et moi nous sommes entraînées, mais pas vous.

\- C'est pas faux, murmura Lavi. Mais je commence à avoir faim donc je pense aller manger.

Il s'en alla rapidement, effrayé par la japonaise. Ses camarades le suivirent sauf Seika qui, comme l'avait suggéré Thénène, s'en alla prendre une douche. Une fois finie, elle se posa dans sa chambre, s'asseyant sur son lit. Au pied de celui-ci, se trouvait le sac contenant les cadeaux qu'elle avait acheté. Elle le saisit et quitta la pièce, sereine. Sachant pertinemment que sa sœur mangeait toujours après s'être entraînée, elle prit la direction de la cafétéria et retrouva le groupe d'Exorcistes, Thénène comprise. La métisse suppliait Allen, à sa droite, de lui donner une de ses assiettes. Le pauvre fut obligé de céder, craignant pour sa santé mentale.

Seika déposa le sac sur la table, à gauche de sa sœur, et alla cherche de quoi se restaurer. Quand elle revint, Thénène était entrain de s'étouffer avec de la nourriture. Elle recracha vivement ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et avala un verre d'eau, les yeux rouges. L'aînée massa le dos de sa cadette qui reprenait peu à peu son souffle.

\- OÏ Titi, mange lentement et mâche bien les aliments avant d'avaler hein...

\- Ouais, faut que je fasse attention... Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ?

\- Des choses, répondit vaguement la japonaise.

Bizarrement, Allen, Lavi et Lenalee sourirent, se rappelant de la pseudo confession de la japonaise, l'autre fois à l'infirmerie. Voyant leurs lèvres s'étirer, la métisse les regarda tour à tour, interrogative.

\- Vous savez hein ? leur demanda Thénène.

\- On sait sans savoir, hasarda le blandin.

\- Kaka, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ?

\- C'est pour toi, lui révéla Seika.

La cadette fit les gros yeux et fixa son aînée, dubitative.

\- Sérieusement ? Mais c'est même pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui...

\- Et alors ? Je dois attendre ton anniversaire pour te faire des cadeaux maintenant ?

Thénène se tut. Elle trouvait cela étrange que Seika lui fasse des cadeaux aussi subitement, peut-être que quelque chose avait changé... La japonaise se leva et plongea sa main dans le paquet. Elle en ressortit une boîte de bonbons et le regard de la métisse s'illumina promptement.

\- Booooonboooooooooons ! s'extasia celle-ci en essayant d'arracher la boîte des mains de sa sœur qui l'éloigna d'elle.

\- Oh la, calme-toi. Tu en manges un ou deux mais pas toute la boîte d'un coup, d'accord ?!

\- Mais-

\- Sinon je la garde.

\- Bon, d'accord, concéda la plus jeune en poussant un soupir.

Seika posa la boîte entre les mains de Thénène qui ne l'ouvrit pas sur le coup.

\- Seika, tu as bien dit que tu avais **des** cadeaux non ? dit brusquement Allen, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Effectivement, répliqua-t-elle, les joues légèrement rosies.

Elle sortit ensuite l'ours en peluche blanc et le tendit à sa sœur. Cette dernière lui sauta dans les bras, ne pouvant contenir sa joie. Bien évidemment, l'aînée lui rendit son étreinte, également heureuse.

\- Allez, lâche-moi et prends ta nouvelle peluche, idiote.

\- Elle est trop belle ! s'exclama la cadette en la saisissant, les yeux aussi brillants que deux diamants.

Elle s'émerveillait devant sa nouvelle acquisition, complètement survoltée.

\- Attends, attends, c'est pas fini Titi...

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut surpasser une boîte de bonbons et une magnifique peluche ?! s'étonna alors Thénène.

En guise de réponse, Seika lui montra alors le livre qu'elle avait acheté. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de grimoire, avec une reliure en cuir et décoré avec des ornements de différents types. Aucun titre n'apparaissait sur la première de couverture. Thénène sourcilla lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle redevint calme, inquiétant ainsi ses amis.

\- C'est vraiment...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'empara, hésitante du livre. Elle déposa délicatement sur la table et l'ouvrit à la première page. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Seika attendait une réaction de sa sœur quand elle remarqua que son visage virait progressivement au rouge. Inconsciemment, l'adolescente avait retenu son souffle et donc arrêté de respirer.

\- Titi, respire bordel ! la secoua la japonaise en lui attrapant les épaules.

Thénène prit alors de grandes inspirations, la main sur son cœur. Seika lui fit un petit massage au niveau de la nuque, pour calmer sa sœur trop émotive.

\- Comment tu l'as trouvé ? s'enquit alors la cadette, un sourire plus que ravi aux lèvres.

\- Tu te souviens de notre dernier voyage en Italie ?

\- Inoubliable.

\- Tu te rappelles que Maman l'avait oublié et qu'elle s'en était souvenue dans le train...

\- Vu comment on était parties en vitesse aussi, ça ne m'a pas étonnée...

\- Bah la mission que j'avais se déroulait dans le même village. Je pense que l'aubergiste, en faisant le tour des chambres, l'a récupéré et a dû le donner ou le vendre ou encore faire du troc avec le libraire.

\- Mais attends, la dernière fois qu'on est allées en Italie, c'était il y a quatre ans non ?!

\- Exaaaaaa, t'as une bonne mémoire, dis donc.

\- Et en quatre ans, il est resté sur l'étagère de la librairie ? demanda fébrilement Thénène. Il a fallu que ce soit toi qui revienne dans ce village et que tu le récupères ?

\- Le hasard fait bien les choses on dirait, intervint Lavi. Mais qu'est-ce que ce livre ?

\- Ce livre est un livre écrit de la main de notre mère : ce sont des histoires qu'elle a écrites spécialement pour nous. On lui a donné beaucoup d'idées également.

\- Contes et Légendes de la Forêt Désenchantée, soupira la cadette, un ensemble de contes centrés sur un petit village dans la dangereuse Forêt Désenchantée qui relatent les péripéties de la maire du village, Seika, et de sa sœur, Thénène. Sans oublier le fidèle Edward. Des légendes sur la Forêt, ses habitants, les monstres, les peuples, les rites... Ça fait tellement plaisir de récupérer ce bouquin !

\- Heureuse que ça te plaise Titi !

Thénène se leva et entoura son aînée de ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle.

\- Oh merci, merci, merci Kaka ! T'es la meilleure, vraiment, je t'adore tellement ! Tu peux pas savoir !

\- Mais c'est normal, ne te mets pas à pleurer dans mes bras non plus...

\- T'en fais pas ! la rassura Thénène en se rasseyant.

Le repas se finit dans une ambiance agréable. Une fois fini, la métisse rangea ses cadeaux dans le sac et tous allèrent dans leurs chambres afin de se reposer. Ils passèrent donc devant la section scientifique qui les interpella vivement. Intrigués, ils se rendirent au bureau de Komui qui patientait en buvant son café.

\- Tiens, quel beau monde ! Oh, ce sac est pour moi ?

\- Non, non, répondit vivement Thénène en serrant le sac contre elle.

\- Ah, tant pis ! Moi j'ai un cadeau pour vous, enfin surtout pour vous deux, Allen et Thénène, déclara le superviseur, enthousiaste.

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea alors le maudit, curieux.

\- Demain matin, vous partez en mission ! Reposez-vous bien ce soir !


	18. Chapter 18

\- Tu as pris tout ce qu'il te fallait ?

\- Oui.

\- Dès que vous arrivez à l'auberge, tu m'appelles via le golem !

\- D'accord.

\- Et n'oublie pas de mâcher avant d'avaler !

\- Oï Seika, je pars pour quelques jours : arrête de stresser, rit Thénène en prenant les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes.

\- Mais, je serai pas avec toi...

\- Détends-toi, imposa gentiment Lenalee en posant une main sur son épaule, Allen est un excellent Exorciste : il veillera sur elle et la protégera bien.

\- Tu vois ? Allez, câlin après j'y vais.

Les deux filles s'embrassèrent chaleureusement puis Thénène se détacha et monta dans l'embarcation, où l'attendait patiemment Allen. Ils se mettaient en route quand la métisse se souvint de quelque chose. Elle fouilla rapidement dans sa valise et en sortit la vieille peluche que Seika lui avait rendue.

\- Kaka ! l'interpella-t-elle.

La japonaise reporta toute son attention sur elle et fut surprise de voir l'ours en peluche usé flotté jusqu'à elle. Elle l'attrapa au vol et la serra contre elle.

\- À la prochaine ! hurla la cadette souriante en faisant de grands gestes.

L'aînée lui répondit par des gestes et par un sourire.

\- Allez, tout va bien se passer pour eux.

\- Lenalee, ce n'est pas le fait que je me fasse un sang d'encre pour ma sœur qui me met dans cet état, c'est surtout que je viens de réaliser combien ça fait mal de voir la personne avec qui on a passé toute sa vie partir sans toi, même pour quelques jours.

\- Oh mais déprime pas ! Allez, viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

La japonaise suivit alors la chinoise, le cœur lourd.

Allen et Thénène s'en allaient tranquillement. Leur mission se déroulant dans les montagnes suisses, ils se rendirent donc à la gare la plus proche pour prendre le train. Ils s'installèrent dans un wagon vide, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Thénène posa sa tête contre la vitre et soupira longuement, pensive.

\- Ça va ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Idem mais tu as l'air préoccupée.

\- Ça se voit autant que ça ? s'étonna alors la métisse.

\- Un peu, rit le blandin avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je pense à Seika en fait...

\- Ah, quelque chose t'inquiète ?

\- En soi, pas vraiment mais je sais que je vais beaucoup lui manquer. Je me demande si elle me le montrera à notre retour ou non.

\- Ça t'étonnerait qu'elle ne le fasse pas ?

\- Au contraire, ça me rassurerait en fait.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien, déclara alors Allen, sceptique.

\- Seika peut avoir une fierté démesurée par moment, notamment quand elle doit admettre quelque chose. Et sa grande fierté est très présente dans notre relation : elle déteste reconnaître que j'ai raison, que je lui ai manqué... Donc, elle ne me dit pas souvent grand chose mais je devine facilement avec elle. Elle a toujours été comme ça... enfin je l'ai toujours connue comme ça.

\- C'est pour ça que ça te rassurerait si elle niait qu'elle avait besoin de toi.

\- Exact. En temps normal, je ne me serai pas inquiétée mais le fait qu'elle m'ait offert des cadeaux me met dans le doute.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est la première fois qu'elle agit comme ça et sûrement pas la dernière. Quelque chose a changé mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Impossible de déterminer si c'est bénéfique ou maléfique pour elle et moi : c'est surtout ça qui me tracasse.

Le silence se glissa furtivement entre eux, Thénène perdue dans sa réflexion et Allen ne souhaitant pas la déranger. Elle finit par s'assoupir, la tête dans la main. Le blandin s'occupa comme il put en glanant des informations sur leur mission à venir puis en lisant un livre. Il faisait beau dehors, le soleil illuminait le paysage paisible et verdoyant qu'ils traversaient. Ce même soleil s'amusait à éclairer le visage de la métisse qui, tendrement réchauffée, se réveilla progressivement. Elle entrouvrit un œil et observa le décor qui défilait sous ses yeux. Subjuguée, elle se redressa légèrement et entrouvrit le deuxième œil.

L'Exorciste maudit remarqua longuement après que sa camarade s'était réveillée. Il leva les yeux de son livre et les posa sur la jeune fille assise en face de lui, la détaillant du regard. La lumière arrivait droit sur elle et se reflétait sur ses cheveux sombres et lâchés. Ses pupilles dorées étaient beaucoup plus scintillantes que d'habitude, ressemblant à deux billes de citrine dorée tirant vers le jaune. Une expression légèrement morose peinte sur son visage, Thénène semblait concentrée sur l'extérieur. Elle tourna alors le regard et croisa celui d'Allen qui se sentit soudainement confus. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

\- Ça va ?

\- P-Parfaitement...

\- Pourquoi tu deviens rouge dans ce cas ?

\- Pour rien, ne t'en fais pas... J'ai juste un peu... chaud.

Thénène gloussa en ouvrant la fenêtre. Elle croisa ensuite les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa Allen. Se sentant intensément observé, il tenta de reprendre sa lecture, déconcentré. Le temps passait et la sœur de Seika n'avait pas cessé de le regarder. Extrêmement perturbé, il ferma son ouvrage et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pardon ? déclara Thénène en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? C'est vraiment déconcertant tu sais.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es la seule chose à regarder ici.

\- Et Tim ? s'enquit le blandin après un instant de silence.

\- C'est déjà fait.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Tes traits, ton visage, tes cheveux, ta cicatrice... Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pas pu voir.

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Allen en la regardant dans les yeux.

La métisse ne se détourna pas et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Durant ce laps de temps, impossible pour Allen de se défaire également. Thénène eut alors un petit sourire à la fois charmant et chaleureux puis reposa sa tête contre la vitre.

\- Tes yeux mais maintenant c'est fait.

Allen ne sut quoi répliquer, bizarrement touché, et la métisse se concentra de nouveau sur le paysage. Il tenta de reprendre sa lecture mais cet échange l'avait trop perturbé. Il soupira et se massa l'arête du nez. Timcampy se réveilla et sortit du manteau du blandin pour se poser sur sa tête. Quant à elle, Thénène commençait à s'agiter et se massait la tempe, les sourcils froncés. Elle ouvrit complètement la fenêtre.

\- Moyashi ?

\- Je m'appelle...

\- Oui, je sais : tu t'appelles Allen. Dis-moi qu'on arrive bientôt.

\- Il me semble oui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Mal de tête.

Elle se mit à taper du pied, excédée. Heureusement pour eux, ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard à la gare. Thénène se leva brusquement et prit ses affaires. Elle fut la première à sortir et attendit Allen sur le quai. Dès qu'il la rejoignit, ils se mirent en route et arrivèrent assez rapidement à l'auberge. Il était tard lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte de leur hébergement. Ils furent directement accueillis par un patron avenant et joyeux. Il insista pour monter leurs affaires et les laisser s'installer à table, ayant préparé le dîner.

Thénène s'assit silencieusement, le visage fermé. Son camarade remarqua qu'elle avait pâli et posa alors sa main sur son épaule, inquiet. Elle lui sourit maladroitement pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien. L'aubergiste revint à cet instant précis et leur tendit deux clés de chambre avant de se diriger en cuisine. Il apporta alors aux deux Exorcistes plusieurs plats tout justes préparés. Il s'agissait majoritairement de plats montagnards et consistants, au grand damne de la métisse qui fit les yeux ronds en les voyant.

- _¡Joder!_ marmonna-t-elle.

\- Thénène ?

\- T'en fais pas et mange.

Bien que perplexe, il s'exécuta et profita du repas qui leur était offert. Devant l'enthousiasme d'Allen, l'hôte, ravi, apporta d'autres plats. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Allen avait presque tout englouti. L'aubergiste remarqua alors la métisse qui avait du mal à terminer son assiette et qui était livide.

\- Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? s'enquit alors l'aubergiste, soucieux.

Thénène posa ses couverts et but d'une traite son verre d'eau.

\- Ouioui... J'ai juste besoin de... repos, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve ma chambre ?

\- Montez et c'est la porte tout au fond à droite.

\- Merci. Et merci pour le repas !

\- Jeune homme, tâchez de vous en souvenir.

Thénène, qui se levait, s'arrêta et regarda leur hôte.

\- Pourquoi il/je devrais/t s'en/m'en souvenir ?! s'exclamèrent alors les deux adolescents.

\- Parce que vous partagerez la même chambre et le même lit, leur apprit l'homme en face d'eux. Je suis désolé de vous contraindre à faire ceci mais c'est la seule chambre qui me restait, nous avons récemment eu un problème dans l'aile gauche du bâtiment et je n'ai toujours pas fait le nécessaire pour le régler.

La jeune fille blême souffla bruyamment en passant sa main dans sa chevelure ondulée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : on fera avec.

\- Ah bon ? lui demanda Allen, surpris.

\- On a pas vraiment le choix Moyashi.

\- Je m'appelle Allen.

\- Ça revient au même. Enfin bon, je monte me reposer.

\- C'est un lit double, je tiens à le préciser.

\- Pas de problèmes ! dit Thénène en grimpant les marches à toute allure.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta l'aubergiste dès que la métisse eut disparu à l'étage.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, ne vous en faites pas. Je dois passer un coup de fil, merci pour le repas : il était délicieux.

Le maudit se retira vers le téléphone et y brancha Timcampy. Alors qu'il se saisissait du combiné, il reçut un appel de la Congrégation.

\- Allô ?

\- Oui Allen ? Ici Komui.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, vous êtes bien arrivés ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Et Thénène ?

\- Je vais bien, merci. Mais Thénène ne se sent pas très bien : elle se repose en ce moment.

\- Ah mais je pense que demain elle ira mieux, surtout quand elle saura qui va venir vous rejoindre.

\- Seika ? hasarda le blandin.

\- Exact.

\- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous vouliez qu'on ne soit pas plus de deux sur cette mission.

\- Effectivement mais nous avons commis une faute grave !

\- Laquelle ?

Komui eut un peu de mal à le lui avouer.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle vient avec nous !

\- Pour faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Le superviseur lui demanda alors une faveur et l'Exorciste accepta sans hésitation.

\- Je compte sur toi, Allen ! Seika vient de partir : elle arrivera demain dans la matinée !

\- D'accord, je te tiendrai au courant ! Bonne soirée !

Allen raccrocha et monta pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il fut énormément gêné lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre. Thénène s'était déjà installée et avait laissé de l'espace au blandin pour qu'il puisse faire de même. Elle était allongée sur le lit, son golem dans la main. Elle le reposa quelques secondes plus tard et regarda son camarade entrer.

\- Je suis arrivé au mauvais moment ?

\- Non, je venais de finir d'appeler Kaka. On a pas pu parler longtemps : elle était occupée.

Allen ne lui dit rien sur la venue de sa sœur, pensant que la surprise serait d'autant plus plaisante lorsqu'elle arriverait.

\- Bonne nuit Moyashi.

\- Je m'appelle Allen.

\- Mmh, si tu veux...

Thénène prit la moitié droite du lit et laissa la gauche pour son coéquipier. Il changea rapidement dans la salle de bains qui était à leur disposition, adjacente à la chambre, avant de s'installer lui aussi et éteindre la lumière, en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Thénène. Allen fut rapidement accueilli par Morphée mais il sentit du mouvement autour de lui.

Il entendit ensuite le bruit d'une personne entrain de régurgiter ce qu'elle avait mangé plutôt. Il se réveilla, difficilement, mais il se réveilla et sortit du lit pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Arrivé devant la salle de bains dont la porte était grande ouverte, il vit Thénène, agenouillée devant la cuvette des toilettes, qui vomissait allègrement. Il se mit à ses côtés et lui attrapa les cheveux, la signalant de sa présence. Son ventre se vida encore pendant quelques instants et Thénène tomba sur les fesses, haletante. Son pyjama, constitué d'un ample haut et d'un vieux pantalon large, était un peu humide.

Bienveillant, le blandin descendit rapidement en cuisine et remonta avec un verre d'eau. Il le tendit à son amie qui le but lentement. Elle n'était pas bien, cela se voyait par la blancheur inquiétante sur son visage. La fatigue se traduisait par d'immenses poches noires sous ses yeux. Elle tendit le verre vide à Allen qui le posa sur le rebord du lavabo. Il tendit sa main à la métisse et l'aida à se relever. Il passa son bras sous ses épaules et l'aida à marcher jusqu'au lit sur lequel il la fit s'asseoir.

\- Merci, murmura la jeune fille, la voix rauque.

\- Ça va un peu mieux ?

Thénène hocha lentement la tête, pourtant le blandin insista. Il alluma la lumière puis s'accroupit devant son amie, afin d'être à sa hauteur. Quelques mèches noires l'empêchaient de voir distinctement le visage de la métisse. Il saisit doucement son menton et l'obligea gentiment à le regarder.

\- Ça va ? redemanda-t-il, insistant et inquiet.

Il obtint cette fois-ci une réponse négative. Thénène se mordait la lèvre et détourna le regard, honteuse, jouant avec le bas de son pull.

\- Ton mal de tête de tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est plus un mal de tête... c'est devenu une putain de migraine... ça fait tellement mal...

Spontanément, Allen prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, espérant la calmer.

\- Allez, viens on va dormir. Demain, ça ira mieux.

\- Mais j'arriverai pas, gémit Thénène, j'ai trop mal !

\- Où ça ?

\- Bah à la tête...

\- Mais tu as mal où à peu près ?

Elle lui désigna alors le côté droit de son encéphale.

\- Je peux ? demanda doucement le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Thénène acquiesça et Allen passa alors sa main dans l'épaisseur chevelure sombre. Il la posa sur le côté droit et commença à le masser en faisant de petits cercles avec ses doigts. Thénène s'était tout d'abord raidie à ce contact avant de se détendre. Elle lâcha un long soupir de soulagement et remercia le blandin du regard. Ils restèrent ainsi, un long moment, et Thénène commença à s'endormir. Son camarade l'aida à s'allonger et monta la couverture jusqu'à son menton avant de rejoindre lui-même dans le lit.

\- Ça va mieux là ? s'enquit Allen en se tournant vers elle.

\- Oui, j'ai encore mal... Mais merci Al- Putain, tu fais quoi ?!

\- Viens, je ne vais pas te manger.

\- Ça va aller j'te dis.

\- Pas tant que tu ne seras pas endormie.

Allen tira Thénène à lui et posa la tête de la métisse sur la partie droite de son torse.

\- _Allen._ Putain, ça va aller j'te dis !

\- Reste calme et tu t'endormiras plus rapidement.

La métisse s'indigna encore pendant quelques instants. Pendant ce temps, le blandin avait entrepris de masser la tempe de droite de sa camarade à l'aide de sa main droite. La sœur de Seika s'agita de moins en moins et commença à tomber de sommeil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pardon ? fit Allen, confondu.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Allen, tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire tu sais, chuchota Thénène, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bonne nuit, Thénène, répondit-il après qu'elle ait complètement fermé les yeux.

Elle eut un faible sourire mais ne dit rien et s'endormit contre Allen. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'endormir, satisfait d'avoir calmé son amie et de l'avoir aidée à s'endormir. C'est sur ce bon état d'esprit qu'il sombra à son tour dans un sommeil profond. Il finit par sentir une forte présence dans la pièce. Sentant le lit bouger, il comprit que c'était également le cas de Thénène. Une voix, terrifiante et forte, l'appelait, lui, en le menaçant de mort. Allen finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redresser, réveillant la métisse qui dormait sur lui.

Dès qu'il croisa le regard meurtrier de Seika, Allen eut l'envie subite de se rendormir et, cette fois-ci, de ne jamais se réveiller. Thénène se frotta les yeux et se releva légèrement. Quand elle aperçut Seika devant le lit, son visage s'illumina, heureuse de la voir. Elle remarqua alors que sa sœur n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et fixait d'un œil extrêmement mauvais quelque chose à sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête et vit Allen, torse nu, cherchant une issue. La cadette se souvint alors de ce qui s'était passé et s'empourpra instantanément, en poussant un cri suraigu. Elle saisit la couette et cacha son visage avec, souhaitant mourir de honte. Elle entendait le blandin respirer frénétiquement et Seika respirer profondément.

\- S-Seika, je peux t-tout t'expliquer... débuta le jeune homme, diplomate.

\- Mais j'espère bien pour toi Allen. Si tu ne me fournis pas une bonne raison qui justifie à mes yeux le fait que je vous retrouve non pas dans le même lit, MAIS dans LES BRAS L'UN DE L'AUTRE, j'ose espérer que Dieu t'accordera le paradis. Parce que pour moi, sans hésiter, ta place est en Enfer.

Le principal concerné déglutit bruyamment et Thénène se cacha encore plus sous la couette.

\- Explique-moi alors, exigea la japonaise en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'elle avait tiré jusqu'en face du lit. Profites-en pour faire tes prières au passage.


	19. Chapter 19

Seika s'affala sur la table, désespérée.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ça a vraiment l'air d'aller le lapin ?! Mon Titi vient de partir et... putain, j'veux un de ses énormes câlins étouffants...

Lenalee passa son bras autour de ses épaules, avenante.

\- Bon, allons te changer les idées. Puis je pense que la particularité de Krory t'intéressera assez pour ne pas penser à ta sœur.

\- Titiiiiiiiii...

Lenalee la tira alors jusqu'à la section scientifique, accompagnée de Lavi. Arrivée là-bas, Seika reçut un rapport qu'elle lut attentivement. Elle s'intéressa notamment au commentaire laissé et fit les gros yeux. La japonaise releva la tête et regarda frénétiquement toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Mais naaaaan ! C'est pas vrai ?! Ça s'est réellement passé comme ça ?!

\- Réellement oui, confirma le superviseur en face d'elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que petite, quand Thénène éternuait, il y avait à chaque fois un énorme courant d'air.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Lavi.

\- Sûrement parce qu'à quatre ans, elle ne savait pas maîtriser l'air, hasarda l'aînée de la fratrie en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Ah, pas bête.

\- Putain, t'es complètement stupide.

\- Je confirme, intervint Bookman en entrant dans la section, suivi de près par Krory.

Ce dernier se faisait tout petit, encore honteux de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Sans attendre, Seika se planta devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Mords-moi.

\- Pardon ?! s'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentes, dont le vampire.

\- J'ai dit : mords-moi, déclara Seika en dévoilant son cou, déterminée. Évite de trop en prendre aussi.

\- J-je... D-D'accord.

Sous le regard insistant de la japonaise et celui ébahi des spectateurs, Krory planta ses crocs dans le cou de Seika et lui préleva une petite quantité de sang. Comme la première fois, quand il avait goûté le sang de Thénène, ses pupilles prirent une teinte dorée et Krory se sentit affreusement puissant. Il se détacha de la japonaise, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Seika en nettoyant rapidement le sang qui gouttait des deux orifices.

Toute l'assistance était suspendue aux lèvres du vampire, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Je... me sens... Je suis... Bien. Fort. Invincible.

\- Tu vas vite redescendre de ton petit nuage Krory parce qu'on va passer aux choses sérieuses dans moins de cinq minutes.

\- Aux choses sérieuses ? Comment ça ? demanda Lenalee.

\- Krory, je dois t'entraîner. Je ne sais pas combien de temps mon sang fera effet dans ton organisme mais je dois au moins t'apprendre les bases.

\- Les bases de quoi ?

\- Les bases de l'amour le lapin !

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement ? répétèrent les autres, pris au dépourvu.

\- Mais absolument pas ! Putain de merde ! soupira la japonaise, accablée par le manque d'intelligence environnant, qui attrapa son nouvel élève par le col et le traîna jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Les bases de la maîtrise des éléments !

Complètement survoltée, Seika se concentra entièrement sur Krory, souhaitant lui inculquer le plus de choses possibles en peu de temps. Tout d'abord, elle lui apprit à déplacer un petit caillou, à créer des vagues dans un récipient d'eau et à modifier la trajectoire de l'air. Cependant, elle ne lui parla pas encore du feu. Le vampire, heureux d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, fut très sérieux et progressa rapidement.

\- Hm, Seika ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi m'apprends-tu cela ?

\- On ne sait jamais Krory, peut-être qu'un jour, tu boiras de mon sang ou celui de Thénène et tu seras amené à utiliser les éléments : on est jamais trop prudents... Et puis ça me fait passer le temps, déclara la japonaise calmement.

\- Kuro-chan ! Comment ça se passe ?

\- Très bien Lavi ! Ça produit de nouvelles sensations en moi !

\- Il progresse ? demanda Lenalee, arrivant après Lavi dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Beaucoup ! Il faudra que je m'entraîne régulièrement avec lui et que Thénène vienne également.

\- Ah pourquoi ?

\- Bah... Je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'elle dans la maîtrise de l'air et de la terre : je peux t'apprendre vraiment les bases de ces éléments mais si tu veux quelque chose de plus poussé, il n'y a que Titi qui peut te le donner.

\- Je comprends tout à fait.

\- Et je ne t'ai toujours pas fait travailler le feu... J'ai besoin d'elle pour cela.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit le rouquin, surpris.

\- C'est un élément très dangereux... Vaut vraiment mieux qu'elle soit là. Mais bon en attendant, je vais approfondir l'eau avec toi Krory.

S'exécutant, elle montra d'autres exercices à son élève, d'une difficulté plus élevée. Il s'exerça longuement dessus et à la fin de l'entraînement, Krory avait les bases de la terre et de l'air et une maîtrise assez gauche de l'eau. Toutefois, il ressentit une fatigue conséquente lorsqu'il marchait aux côtés de ses amis en direction de la section scientifique.

\- Est-ce normal que je sois aussi fatigué ?

\- Exaaaa, rit la japonaise. La maîtrise des éléments demande une grande énergie. Si tu fais des exercices régulièrement et beaucoup plus compliqués, tu verras que tu renforceras ton endurance et que tu apprendras à te servir de l'énergie environnante mais ça c'est pas pour tout de suite.

\- Ça fait un peu peur tout de même, souffla pensivement Lavi.

\- Bah, j'ai commencé très jeune donc je n'avais pas encore conscience de ce que c'était réellement. Mais si on essayait de me l'apprendre à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je pense que je serais totalement effrayée.

\- Tu avais quel âge ? Et Thénène ? l'interrogea la chinoise.

\- Je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans et Titi deux ou trois ans.

\- C'est vrai que c'est tôt ! Surtout pour Thénène.

\- En vérité, ma mère voulait attendre que ma sœur grandisse pour commencer à lui apprendre. Mais vu qu'à deux ans, Titi n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et se tapait l'incruste pendant mes cours, ma mère a rapidement abandonné son idée de départ.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à arriver au bureau de Komui. Celui-ci arborait un air très sérieux.

\- Bon, Seika, il faut que tu ailles rejoindre-

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi ?! Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?! s'exclama la japonaise, avant même que le Superviseur ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Titi va bien ?!

\- Ne panique pas, il ne s'est rien passé ! Vu l'heure qu'il est, ils sont très certainement arrivés à la gare et sûrement en route pour l'auberge.

La japonaise se détendit d'un coup, ravie d'entendre que sa sœur se portait bien.

\- Mais pourquoi devrais-je les rejoindre dans ce cas ?

\- Par mesure de sécurité. Et de ce que j'ai entendu sur vous deux, vous supportez mal les séparations.

Seika piqua un fard et laissa l'affirmation de Komui flotter dans l'air.

\- Je pars quand ?

\- Ce soir. Tu prendras un train de nuit pour arriver là-bas à la première heure. Mais pour l'instant, va te manger, te préparer et te reposer un peu : un long trajet t'attend.

La japonaise tournait les talons quand le superviseur l'interpella une dernière fois.

\- Ah, et comment s'est déroulé l'entraînement avec Krory ?

\- Ça a été parfait ! lui apprit Seika, enjouée. Il est très sérieux et apprend vite. Mais justement, j'ai besoin de Thénène pour approfondir son entraînement.

À cette remarque, le vampire rougit de plaisir de savoir qu'il était bon élève et que la japonaise souhaitait qu'il progresse davantage. Cette dernière laissa donc ses amis pour préparer sa valise. Elle en profita pour fouiller dans la chambre vide de Thénène, afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait réellement rien oublié, auquel cas Seika lui apporterait ce qu'il lui manquait. L'aînée de la fratrie constata avec étonnement et fierté que sa cadette s'était bien préparée. Néanmoins, elle vit, traînant sur la table de nuit, le livre de leur mère. Thénène avait sans doute préféré le laisser ici. Toutefois, Seika le prit et le rangea dans ses affaires, sachant que sa sœur serait heureuse de pouvoir lire ne serait-ce qu'un mot écrit de la main de leur mère.

Surexcitée de retrouver sa sœur, Seika mangea rapidement sous l'œil attendri de Lavi et Lenalee, manquant de s'étouffer.

\- Oï Hikari, ne sois pas aussi bête que ta sœur.

\- Oh, urusai Bakanda.

\- Ah~, des p'tites tensions dans votre couple ?

\- Baka Usagi, répète ça encore une fois et j'te castre, t'as compris ? le menacèrent d'une même voix les deux japonais.

Horrifié, Lavi ne put qu'hocher vivement la tête pendant que Lenalee riait. Quelque chose sonna près de l'oreille de la japonaise qui constata qu'il s'agissait de son golem. Celui-ci projeta alors une image de Thénène, allongée dans un lit.

\- Kaka, tu m'entends ?

\- Baka Gaki, arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Thénène rit doucement, amenant sa sœur à sourire.

\- Ça va Titi ?

\- Un petit mal de tête sinon ça va et toi ?

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit la japonaise, perplexe.

\- Ouioui, ne t'en fais pas. Tu fais quoi Kaka ?

\- Thénène...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois-ci ?!

\- Tch. Baka Gaki.

\- Bah en attendant, Baka Kaka manque beaucoup à Baka Gaki hein !

-... C'est pas que je ne veuille pas discuter avec toi mais j'dois aller faire un truc, on reprend la conversation demain ?

\- Mais oui t'en fais pas~ nuit bonne Kaka !

\- Nuit bonne Titi.

La communication fut coupée et la japonaise passa une main dans ses cheveux. Se sentant observée, elle regarda ses amis qui souriaient et rougit subitement. Elle se leva de table puis les salua et s'en alla récupérer sa valise avant de descendre à son point de départ. Elle fut surprise de voir le rouquin et la chinoise derrière elle, pendant qu'elle montait dans l'embarcation.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On vient te dire au revoir, Madame Kanda.

\- Lavi... Heureusement pour toi, je dois m'en aller...

\- Et surtout pour te souhaiter bonne chance ! Allez, file rejoindre ta sœur, lui intima gentiment Lenalee.

Touchée, Seika les remercia avant de se mettre en route. Elle arriva rapidement à la gare, où son train était prêt à partir. Elle monta dedans et eut, par chance, un wagon pour elle seule. Elle s'installa et ne sut quoi faire sur le coup. Elle se mit à réfléchir en regardant par la fenêtre. Comme la lune blanche était haute dans le ciel sombre, Seika put apercevoir quelques bouts de paysages éclairés par la lumière lunaire. Elle tenta alors de se distraire en caressant le vieil ours en peluche brun de sa sœur, Bichoune. Thénène l'avait surnommé ainsi dès qu'elle avait appris à parler et depuis ce nom brillamment ridicule est resté.

S'ennuyant à mourir, Seika sortit alors le livre de sa mère et commença à le lire. Emportée par les souvenirs et le bon vieux temps, elle finit par s'endormir, le livre sur la poitrine. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, arrivée à destination. Légèrement perdue, elle prit du temps avant de se rappeler de la raison de sa venue puis se précipita à l'extérieur après avoir rassemblé ses effets personnels.

La japonaise courut presque jusqu'à l'auberge où séjournaient cette putain de pousse de soja et sa sœur. Malgré l'heure matinale, le gérant était réveillé et l'attendait de pied ferme, ayant été contacté par la Congrégation la veille. Il accueillit chaleureusement la jeune femme et l'invita à manger. Elle accepta avec enchantement, se rendant compte que son ventre devenait de plus en plus bruyant. Elle profita du repas pour poser des questions sur le duo arrivé la veille.

L'hôte lui apprit que Thénène n'était pas bien et que les deux eurent été obligés de partager la même chambre ainsi que le même lit.

\- Pardon ? articula avec une difficulté notoire Seika, les yeux exorbités.

\- De plus, cette nuit, j'ai entendu du bruit provenir de leur chambre.

\- Où se trouve leur chambre ?

\- C-Calmez-vous mademoiselle, quémanda gentiment l'homme en face d'elle, remarquant que la nouvelle venue était sur le point d'exploser. Ils sont sûrement entrain de dormir à l'heure actuelle.

\- Leur chambre, insista la japonaise en plantant son regard orageux dans celui de l'aubergiste.

Ce dernier lui indiqua le chemin et la japonaise le laissa en plan là. Elle gravit rapidement les escaliers, les poings serrés, la colère s'emparant de son cœur. Elle entra silencieusement dans la chambre et constata par elle-même qu'en effet, les deux adolescents dormaient ensemble et plus précisément qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Seika, rouge de colère, ouvrait et fermait frénétiquement les poings, respirant profondément. Elle se mit à appeler Allen en le menaçant de mort. Celui-ci finit par l'entendre et se réveilla. Quand Seika le regarda fixement dans les yeux, elle vit qu'il craignait pour sa vie. Thénène s'était également réveillée et affichait un grand sourire qui disparut rapidement.

Elle se cacha instinctivement sous la couette, honteuse. La japonaise n'y fit pas attention, tellement concentrée sur le blandin qui paniquait clairement.

\- S-Seika, je peux t-tout t'expliquer... débuta le jeune homme, diplomate.

\- Mais j'espère bien pour toi Allen. Si tu ne me fournis pas une bonne raison qui justifie à mes yeux le fait que je vous retrouve non pas dans le même lit, MAIS dans LES BRAS L'UN DE L'AUTRE, j'ose espérer que Dieu t'accordera le paradis. Parce que pour moi, sans hésiter, ta place est en Enfer.

Le principal concerné déglutit bruyamment et Thénène se cacha encore plus sous la couette.

\- Explique-moi alors, exigea la japonaise en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'elle avait tiré jusqu'en face du lit. Profites-en pour faire tes prières au passage.

\- Je... Bah... en fait...

\- En fait ?

L'œil d'Allen réagit et Seika repéra les Akumas à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle passa à travers la fenêtre, son Innocence active. Elle extermina les jouets du Comte sans qu'Allen ou Thénène n'intervienne. Elle poussa un cri de rage en détruisant le dernier Akuma puis elle retourna dans l'auberge.

Sa colère était légèrement passée mais cette envie irrépressible de découper en morceaux la pousse de soja était toujours présente. Dès qu'elle passa le pas de la porte, Thénène sauta directement dans ses bras. Perturbée par ce geste soudain, Seika répondit tardivement à cette étreinte et remarqua que la métisse tremblait un peu.

\- Oï Titi, ça va ?!

\- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas de mal à Allen... Il a juste voulu être gentil et m'aider... Je... je...

Seika se détacha de sa sœur afin de voir son visage. Thénène regardait ses pieds et jouait avec le bas de son chandail. La cadette ne faisait ce geste que quand elle se sentait coupable. La japonaise le vit et attrapa le visage de sa sœur.

\- Titi, pourquoi tu te sens coupable ?

\- Bah hier j'avais mal à la tête et ça s'est transformé en migraine... J'ai vomi et Allen m'a aidée. Il a même fait en sorte de calmer ma migraine pour que je puisse me reposer... C'est... C'est pour ça qu'on s'est retrouvé... comme tu nous as trouvés tout à l'heure.

\- Oh mais c'est pas ta faute.

Seika reprit sa cadette dans ses bras et la rassura. Bon, elle ne voulait plus vraiment tuer Allen... mais un peu quand même.

\- C'est bon, je vais rien lui faire : tu peux te calmer Titi.

\- C'est pas pour ça...

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ? l'interrogea la japonaise, intriguée.

\- Bah, tu m'as manquée... et je t'aime Kaka.

\- Thénène, arrête de m'appeler comme ça purée.

Cette dernière rit doucement dans les bras de sa sœur avant de sortir de son emprise.

\- Bon, conclut la plus âgée, préparez-vous : une longue journée nous attend.

Et elle s'en alla, laissant un Allen perturbée et une Thénène calmée. La métisse prit ses affaires et se prépara dans la salle de bains. Quand elle revint, Allen était enfin sorti du lit.

\- Je vais pouvoir vivre ? lui demanda-t-il, ahuri.

\- Au fond, je pense qu'elle t'aime bien un peu, rit sa camarade. Bon on se rejoint en bas.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Allons-y ! hurla Thénène avec beaucoup d'entrain.

Elle gambada dans les rues à une vitesse folle et dut s'arrêter pour laisser du temps à son aînée et au blandin de la rattraper.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! On va devoir escalader la montagne après !

\- Oï Baka Gaki, respire : on a le temps.

\- C'est vrai ça, renchérit Allen. On n'est pas vraiment pressés.

\- Maaaaais siiiii ! J'ai envie de retourner à la Congrégation et entraîner Krory moi ! C'est vraiment génial : j'vais pouvoir des choses à quelqu'un d'autre que ma stupide sœur qui veut jamais m'écouter !

\- Thénène, méfie-toi. J'vais te-

\- Bref on est encore loin ! Allez : venez !

Elle reprit son chemin aussi rapidement que tout à l'heure, laissant sa sœur fulminer dans son dos. La cadette ne tenait plus en place depuis que Seika lui avait décrit ce qu'il s'était passé avec le vampire. Elle les pressait donc avec l'envie de rentrer plus tôt à la Congrégation.

\- Thénène, tu devrais éviter de trop t'agiter : rappelle-toi que tu as vomi cette nuit. Et je pense toujours que tu aurais dû rester te reposer.

\- Ça va largement mieux, merci de t'en inquiéter Moyashi.

\- Je m'appelle Allen !

La métisse se tourna alors vers lui, la gêne visible sur son visage.

\- D'ailleurs... Merci pour... euh... pour cette nuit, lui dit-elle, les joues rosies.

\- C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas.

Il songea à ce qu'il s'était passé et se souvint de son comportement. Il piqua brusquement un fard, assez honteux de la manière dont il s'était comporté. Il s'excusa au près de Thénène qui lui rétorqua vivement qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, cette fois-ci en rougissant complètement.

\- Oï les morveux, pourquoi vous faites du surplace ? lança Seika qui s'éloignait d'eux.

\- Merde ! On va être en retard ! Allez viens Allen !

La métisse lui attrapa le bras et se mit à courir dans les rues, traînant le pauvre garçon derrière elle. Ils dépassèrent Seika qui souffla, dépitée de l'attitude de sa cadette. Ils remontèrent l'allée; cependant, durant leur course effrénée, quelque chose attira l'attention de Thénène. Elle s'arrêta brutalement, obligeant le blandin à s'arrêter aussi, et revint en arrière. Elle se posta alors devant la vitrine d'une bijouterie.

\- Moyashi ?

\- C'est Allen.

\- T'en penses quoi de ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en montrant du doigt l'objet qui avait capté son attention.

Elle abaissa rapidement la main, son aînée arrivant assez rapidement. Elle posa son regard interrogatif sur le jeune homme à ses côtés, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- C'est très beau. Tu comptes le lui offrir ?

\- Accompagne-moi, répliqua la métisse en souriant, un clin d'œil en prime.

Elle lui attrapa encore une fois le bras et le maudit fut obligé de rentrer dans la bijouterie avec sa camarade. Sachant ce qu'elle voulait, Thénène se dirigea rapidement vers le vendeur.

\- Vous avez de beaux bijoux, débuta poliment la jeune fille.

\- Ah, ah ! Merci beaucoup ! Ça me touche : je les fais moi-même.

\- Ils sont très réussis, intervint Allen, sympathique.

\- Merci ! Enfin, bon. Qu'êtes-vous donc venus chercher dans ma petite boutique ?

\- Le collier qui est exposé en vitrine est magnifique, je compte l'acheter.

\- Ah je vois duquel vous parlez : j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire ! déclara le vieil homme radieux, tout en se dirigeant vers la vitrine pour y retirer le fameux collier.

Il revint vers le comptoir et commença à emballer précieusement le bien. Tandis que le vendeur s'affairait à l'emballage, Thénène fit le tour du magasin et repéra autre chose qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle le fit savoir au bijoutier qui lui pria de lui amener ce qu'elle voulait acheter de plus. Le vieillard sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait choisi deux pendentifs complémentaires.

\- C'est pour que vous ayez un lien tous les deux ?

\- Pardon ? fit Allen, déboussolé.

\- Votre compagne a choisi deux bijoux complémentaires, expliqua le vendeur en souriant.

\- Ah mais n-n-non, on n'est pas ensemble ! nia Thénène, écarlate. Et les bijoux sont pour ma sœur qui nous attend à l'extérieur...

\- O-oui, non : on n'est pas ensemble et, comme elle l'a dit, elle compte offrir les bijoux à sa sœur, renchérit le blandin, aussi rouge que son amie.

\- Oh, pardonnez ma maladresse : je pensais que vous l'étiez... enfin, pour me faire pardonner : je vous fais une réduction.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas et vous n'êtes pas obligé.

\- Si, si, j'y tiens jeune fille !

Devant la fermeté du vieil homme, Thénène ne put que céder et obtint finalement les pendentifs pour un prix très abordable. Elle récupéra ses achats et remercia encore le marchand. Les deux Exorcistes s'en allèrent en saluant le vieil homme et Thénène rangea précieusement ses achats dans son manteau. Ils rejoignirent Seika qui les avait attendus devant le magasin.

\- Vous foutiez quoi ?

\- Rien, je croyais voir un truc intéressant mais non.

La japonaise planta son regard doré dans les yeux de sa sœur, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'te crois pas.

\- Bah écoute, me crois pas hein. Ça t'empêchera pas de terminer la mission, riposta la cadette en haussant les épaules.

Elle entreprit de se remettre en chemin vers la montagne, cherchant, d'un côté, à éviter les questions de sa sœur et, de l'autre, à vite finir cette mission. L'aînée la suivit, suspicieuse, et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- T'as acheté quoi ?

\- Je te dis que j'ai rien acheté.

\- J'te crois toujours pas.

\- Libre à toi de ne pas me croire, tant que ça ne nous empêche pas de finir rapidement cette mission.

\- Tch.

\- Seika, si je puis me permettre, s'imposa timidement Allen, elle n'a vraiment rien acheté : j'étais avec elle dans la bijouterie.

\- ... Bon, c'est bon Thénène : j'te crois.

\- Ah bah enfin ! Bref, dépêchons-nous !

La métisse accéléra le pas et ses coéquipiers firent de même. Elle réussit tout de même à faire un rapide signe de tête au blandin, pour le remercier d'avoir menti pour l'aider. Le petit groupe finit par sortir de la ville et passait à travers une petite forêt avant de débarquer en face d'un mont dont le sommet était enneigé. Ils firent ensuite une petite pause.

\- Titi, t'es certaine que l'Innocence se trouve ici ?

\- J'en suis absolument sûre : une immense source d'énergie se trouve dans cette montagne. Mais il y a aussi quelques Akuma dans le coin. Donc...

\- S'il y a des Akuma...

\- Il y a une Innocence, conclut le jeune anglais en se mettant debout.

Les deux sœurs l'imitèrent et le groupe se dirigea vers la construction naturelle. Arrivés au pied de celle-ci, ils constatèrent avec étonnement qu'une grotte permettait l'entrée dans la montagne.

\- Restons sur nos gardes, fit la plus âgée du groupe, méfiante.

Les deux autres ne la contredirent pas et le groupe s'enfonça dans la caverne. Ils trouvèrent, au fond de celle-ci, un escalier abrupt qui menait jusqu'au sommet du mont. Ils tiltèrent et la japonaise prit la tête du groupe, imposant par la même occasion au blandin de fermer la marche.

Elle gravit les marches lentement mais sûrement, s'assurant que les deux jeunes la suivaient. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils évoluèrent dans la pénombre qui s'était transformée en noirceur, quelques fois percée par la lumière qui s'échappait des yeux de la japonaise.

Elle décida de ne pas utiliser sa Light, de crainte de les faire repérer. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils gagnaient de l'altitude, l'air se rafraîchissait. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une sorte d'étage qui ressemblait plus à une galerie creusée à la va-vite. Au bout de celle-ci, le bruit de métal qui racle la terre s'entendait. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, extrêmement méfiants.

Plus ils avançaient, plus le bruit devenait distinct. Ils semblaient traverser en largeur la montagne mais avaient l'impression de s'enfoncer profondément dedans. La lumière s'imposait au départ difficilement dans ce lieu sombre mais finit par prendre place et éclairer le chemin des Exorcistes.

Cependant, l'atmosphère pesante et sinistre qu'ils percevaient ne faisait que s'amplifier, leur permettant d'affirmer qu'il y avait bien un ou plusieurs Akuma. Le tunnel s'élargissait au fur et à mesure. Le groupe constata qu'il se terminait en une alcôve qui se trouvait être une grotte.

Au milieu de celle-ci, trois jouets du Comte Millénaire à forme humanoïde creusaient la terre tout en bavardant. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux extirpa une pierre verte du sol, triomphant. Ses camarades le félicitèrent et, dans leurs célébrations, se rendirent compte de la présence des trois adolescents.

\- Vous arrivez trop tard, jeunes gens, déclara l'un d'entre eux, au visage proéminent.

Seika s'avança et activa son Innocence, rapidement imitée par ses deux coéquipiers.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, rétorqua Thénène, fébrile.

Elle attendait, le maudit également, le signal de sa sœur pour lancer l'attaque. Le monstre qui détenait l'Innocence essaya de s'enfuir par l'entrée de la caverne et ses amis se placèrent en tant qu'obstacles. La cadette avait anticipé la tentative de fuite de l'Akuma : elle contrecarra ses plans en élevant des murs devant le tunnel par lequel ils étaient arrivés et devant la sortie. Le chef du groupe d'Akuma commença à taper contre la paroi afin de s'en aller et les autres sautèrent sur le groupe d'Exorcistes. Allen et Seika furent réactifs et se participèrent rapidement au combat tandis que Thénène resta en arrière, renforçant la barrière pour empêcher l'Akuma de sortir. Ce dernier comprit qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper et chercha la cause de son problème qui fut bien vite identifiée.

Le voleur d'Innocence attaqua alors la métisse qui para son coup à temps. Les deux autres apôtres de Dieu étaient bien occupés avec leurs adversaires donc elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même, bien qu'elle n'ait pas réellement envie de se battre, énormément fatiguée. Elle aurait peut-être dû rester à l'auberge, comme ses camarades le lui avaient conseillé... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue parfois ! Mais qu'importe, maintenant qu'elle était là, elle était obligée de se battre. Elle attaqua le monstre qui répliqua. Il était bien plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il réussit par la prendre par surprise et lui envoyer un coup qui l'assomma pendant quelques secondes.

L'Akuma l'attrapa par le cou et appuya sur sa trachée, lui bloquant la respiration, avant de la plaquer brutalement contre la pierre.

\- Laisse-moi sortir ! lui cracha-t-il alors au visage, haineux.

N'obtenant aucune réaction de la part de Thénène, il s'énerva et renforça sa prise autour de son cou. Allen intervint à cet instant précis et trancha l'Akuma en deux à l'aide de son Innocence. Le monstre explosa et la jeune fille tomba au sol, les deux mains autour de sa gorge, respirant bruyamment. Le blandin se mit à son niveau et posa une main sur son bras. Seika, à l'entente de la respiration de sa cadette, accéléra la cadence afin de terminer son affrontement. Ceci étant fait, elle s'empressa de rejoindre Thénène, préoccupée, ramassant l'Innocence sur son chemin.

\- Titi, ça va ?!

La susnommée hocha hâtivement la tête et se releva doucement. La japonaise se plaça immédiatement à ses côtés, la soutenant par le dessous des aisselles.

\- Je te dis que ça va Seika...

\- Thénène, tu n'as jamais réussi à me mentir. Donc tais-toi et j'attendrai de voir le cadeau que t'as acheté.

La cadette rougit, sans démentir l'affirmation de sa sœur, puis le groupe se remit en route pour enfin quitter ce lieu. N'ayant plus aucun danger les menaçant, ils firent le chemin beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'allée, en plus du fait que Seika était motivée par l'état physique de Thénène. Une fois à l'extérieur de la montagne, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et la cadette en profita pour s'asseoir.

\- Purée, j'aurais dû vous écouter en fait...

\- Effectivement.

\- Allez, viens, c'pas grave Titi : on va vite rentrer.

Seika fit relever sa sœur et entreprit de la porter sur son dos. La cadette ne broncha pas, au contraire, elle s'installa de façon confortable, ses bras autour du cou de la japonaise et le visage perdu dans sa chevelure noire. Les Exorcistes n'attendirent pas une minute de plus et empruntèrent le même chemin à l'allée, sans rencontrer aucun Akuma.

\- _Gomen_ Kaka...

\- Urusai, on est arrivés.

Thénène releva la tête et vit qu'ils se trouvaient devant la porte de l'auberge. Allen ouvrit le passage aux filles et Seika entra. Elle déposa sa sœur à une table disponible avant d'aborder leur hôte. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et un détail dérangeait toujours l'aînée.

\- Alors pour les chambres ?

\- Je m'en allais justement régler le problème, lui apprit l'aubergiste.

\- Je vais vous aider alors ! Commencez sans moi : j'arrive.

L'aubergiste acquiesça et lui indiqua comment le rejoindre avant de monter réparer le problème de l'aile gauche. Seika monta également mais alla dans la chambre qu'avaient partagés Allen et Thénène et revint avec, dans les mains, la boîte de bonbons, une couverture et le livre de leur mère. Avenante, elle enveloppa la cadette dans la couverture et posa devant elle les bonbons et le livre.

\- T'étais pas obligée Seika...

\- Walker, surveille-la : si je t'appelle, ça voudra dire que ta chambre sera prête.

\- D'accord.

La petite femme rejoignit l'aubergiste dans la chambre en question et constata l'état des lieux, annonçant une énorme quantité d'énergie. Elle se mit immédiatement au travail, la pensée de dormir avec sa cadette la hantant. Rien que de revoir Thénène dans les bras d'Allen la mettait en rogne. Elle ne supportait pas que sa cadette aille se réfugier chez quelqu'un d'autre : ça aurait dû être elle à la place de cette putain de pousse de soja ! Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle accéléra la cadence sans s'en rendre compte, laissant l'aubergiste étonné.

De son côté, Thénène avait ouvert le livre et avait commencé à le lire. Allen s'était assis en face d'elle et observait son visage épuisé mais radieux.

\- Seika n'a vraiment pas digéré ce qui s'était passé ce matin, dit alors la métisse, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle est allée aider l'aubergiste : elle veut s'assurer qu'on ne dorme plus ensemble toi et moi.

\- Elle s'inquiète à propos de quelque de chose de particulier ou elle est juste comme ça de nature ? demanda Allen, gêné.

\- Baaaah, elle est très jalouse mais elle ne le montre pas, enfin elle essaie de ne pas le montrer. Tout le contraire de moi. Quand je suis jalouse, je le montre et je le clame haut et fort, rit Thénène avant de reprendre son sérieux. Quelque cho-

Comprenant le sous-entendu, elle rougit légèrement en réfléchissant. Instinctivement, elle se jeta sur la boîte de bonbons et en avala une dizaine d'un coup.

\- C'est possible, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de silence, aussi gênée que le blandin. Elle extrapole souvent mon Kaka... mais, d'un côté, c'est parce qu'elle cherche à me protéger par tous les moyens...

\- Je comprends, j'espère juste qu'elle ne s'est pas faite de fausses idées...

\- Ah j'suis bête ! Je mange des bonbons et je t'en propose pas ! Tiens, sers-toi, dit Thénène en changeant de sujet.

\- Ça va aller, merci ! Ne t'en fais pas !

\- Mais si, prends-en : ils sont au caramel.

Allen se laissa tenter et en prit tout d'abord un pour goûter. Sous le charme, il continua à piocher dans la boîte, quelque peu honteux, sous le regard amusé de l'adolescente. Il se rappela soudainement de la requête de Komui et réfléchit à la manière dont il pouvait obtenir cette information sans être ni indécent ni brusque. Il vit alors le livre et eut une idée.

\- Donc, débuta-t-il en désignant le livre du menton, votre mère a écrit ce livre ?

\- Oui, elle l'a écrit tout spécialement pour Seika et moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- ...

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret...

\- Ah non, je réfléchissais ! sourit Thénène. Elle a décidé de l'écrire parce que, petites, Seika et moi, on adorait les contes et les histoires qu'elle nous racontait. Elle a fini par ne plus rien à avoir à nous raconter avant de nous endormir ou pour passer le temps donc, un soir, elle est arrivée avec ce livre encore vide et... et elle nous a dit : "Bon, mes chéries, maintenant : on va écrire nos histoires à nous à partir de maintenant !" ...

\- C'est un très beau geste de sa part.

\- Je me souviens de ses yeux qui brillaient ce soir-là... Elle a vraiment adoré écrire ce recueil pour nous.

Allen garda le silence quelques secondes, souhaitant dire quelque chose qu'il trouvait déplacé de sa part sauf que sa bouche ne coopéra pas et il parla spontanément.

\- Il s'agit de la première fois que tu parles de ta mère à quelqu'un ? À part Seika ?

\- J-je... C'est possible... Il ne faut pas grand chose pour me lancer sur un sujet aussi, avoua-t-elle, timide.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait.

Le silence s'installa progressivement entre eux, Allen pensant être allé un peu trop loin. Il décida alors de garder le silence et observa la métisse qui feuilletait le recueil devant elle. Elle finit par relever la tête et regarda Allen, un masque de nostalgie éclairant son visage.

\- Elle était d'origine française. On a beaucoup voyagé avec elle. Elle s'appelait Ambre La-

\- Walker, ta chambre est prête ! hurla Seika à l'étage. Je vais y mettre tes affaires !

\- Oh non, je vais le faire : ne t'embête pas pour ça ! Tu as déjà fait beaucoup ! répliqua le blandin en voyant l'aînée descendre en se frottant les mains.

\- Si tu veux, en tout cas : dîner puis au lit tout le monde ! On partira demain matin assez tôt.

\- D'accord ! Et désolé te couper dans ton élan, déclara-t-il en s'adressant à Thénène.

\- Pas de problème ! Allez, va préparer ta chambre : on t'attend pour manger.

La japonaise regarda bizarrement les deux jeunes mais ne dit rien et s'installa aux côtés de sa sœur pour lire le livre avec elle. Allen se rendit à l'étage et se dépêcha d'occuper sa nouvelle chambre, ne voulant pas faire attendre les deux filles. Il revint au moment où leur hôte dressait la table avec l'aide des deux adolescentes. Les trois Exorcistes mangèrent dans un calme qui n'était pas dérangeant ni pour le maudit ni pour la métisse. Seule Seika paraissait perplexe mais personne ne fit de remarques à ce propos. Une fois le repas fini, ils regagnèrent leurs chambres, Thénène et Seika partageant la même. Elles souhaitèrent une bonne nuit au jeune homme avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Seika fut la première à être et en pyjama et dans le lit et décida d'attendre sa cadette avant d'éteindre la lumière. Celle-ci revint, traînant légèrement des pieds, et se dirigea vers sa valise, de laquelle elle sortit sa nouvelle peluche. Lorsqu'elle vit son aînée qui l'attendait, bras ouverts, son regard s'illumina et elle sauta dans le lit. Elle prit alors la japonaise dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre elle. Étonnamment, la jeune femme répondit à cette étreinte.

Seika éteignit la lumière avant de récupérer son Titi adoré entre ses bras. Cette dernière commençait à s'endormir, exténuée par cette journée. Cependant, la japonaise ne comptait pas la laisser tranquille.

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi tout à l'heure ?

\- Hm ? On a parlé... de Maman...

\- C'est la première personne à qui tu parles d'elle. Mis à part Edward et moi.

\- C'est possible... mais... il est gentil Allen...

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Seika, pointilleuse.

\- Je lui fais vraiment confiance, c'est tout.

\- Dis, Titi ?

\- Gné ? répondit Thénène, aux frontières du monde réel et du monde des rêves.

\- Je... Euh... Allen et toi... vous avez rien fait, non ?

La cadette se détacha de sa sœur et se redressa pour mieux la voir. Même dans le noir, elle vit qu'elle était rouge et peu confiante.

\- Purée, t'es pas croyable...

\- Tu réponds pas à ma question...

\- Non, on a rien fait, gloussa la métisse.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles alors ?

\- La pousse de soja et moi, on en a parlé tout à l'heure : il se demandait si tu avais pensé à autre chose.

Seika ne rétorqua rien et s'empourpra davantage.

\- Bref...

\- Ah Kaka !

Thénène rit doucement et se réinstalla aux côtés de la japonaise. Elle posa la tête sur sa poitrine, passa la main autour de sa taille et sa jambe au-dessus de celles de sa sœur.

\- À croire que je suis une peluche, marmonna celle-ci, nullement vexée par l'attitude de sa sœur, et en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- T'es la meilleure peluche au monde en tout cas !


	21. Chapter 21

\- Thénène... S'il te plaît : calme-toi...

Les pleurs de la cadette redoublèrent et Seika soupira, serrant la métisse plus fort contre elle.

\- Titi...

Elle dit alors aux autres, à savoir Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee et Krory, qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Mais la réaction inattendue qu'avait eue Thénène les avait laissés surpris. Ils se trouvaient actuellement à l'infirmerie, Seika étant blessée.

Le retour des trois Exorcistes s'était bien passé et, comme ils étaient arrivés en cours de journée, ils avaient décidé de s'entraîner avec leurs amis. Ceux-ci furent étonnés de les voir avant de commencer les exercices. Pendant la séance, Thénène fut survoltée de pouvoir s'occuper de Krory. Elle l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait amélioré dans sa maîtrise de l'air et de la terre. Seika les avait laissé, s'entraînant de son côté sur des exercices de gymnastique avec une poutre mais en gardant tout de même un œil sur sa cadette.

À la fin de la séance, Lavi était venu embêter Thénène, légèrement insistant et très tactile. Il avait posé sa main sur le bras de la métisse avant de passer son bras autour de la nuque de la jeune fille, qui rigolait. Elle ne s'en était pas plainte car elle-même était une fille tactile. Devant cette réaction positive, Lavi était devenu un peu plus entreprenant et s'était placé derrière Thénène, les mains autour de sa taille, qui était un peu embarrassée.

À ce moment précis, la japonaise qui avait suivi tout le petit manège du rouquin exécutait un élément compliqué et dangereux. Bien sûr, quand elle vit Lavi faire ce qu'il ne devait pas faire, elle vit rouge et se déconcentra. Pendant son enchaînement, Seika tomba de la poutre, sur sa jambe droite.

Une douleur l'irradia immédiatement et elle jura en japonais. Thénène avait vu le regard que Seika avait lancé à Lavi mais aussi la chute. Elle ressentit également cette douleur et accourut vers Seika, inquiète.

\- Seika, ça va ?!

\- Mon genou sa grand-mère...

Thénène fit pivoter lentement mais sûrement sa sœur afin d'avoir une vue sur le genou en question. Effectivement, il était désaxé.

\- Kanda ! hurla Thénène à travers la salle.

\- Tu m'veux quoi Baka Gaki ?!

\- Y'a Hikari qui est blessée : faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le kendoka apparut aux côtés de la métisse et constata l'état de la japonaise.

\- Tch. T'es pas croyable... Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda Kanda à Seika qui rougissait de honte.

\- J'ai glissé...

\- Tch. C'est ça.

Il prit alors sa compatriote dans ses bras, en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur le genou blessé, et il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Seika, au départ surprise, s'empourpra furieusement et passa timidement ses bras autour du cou du japonais. Thénène était à côté d'eux et avait sa main posée sur le genou de sa sœur.

Elle envoya alors des vagues calmantes à son aînée, l'empêchant de ressentir la douleur. Cette anesthésie fit grand bien à la jeune femme qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le beau Kanda la portait. Ils arrivèrent trop rapidement à son goût à l'infirmerie, lieu où Thénène et Kanda ne purent rester. La douleur refit surface quand la métisse lâcha son genou et Seika eut un pincement au cœur en croisant le regard paniqué de Thénène. 'Merde... elle va me faire une putain de crise d'angoisse...'

La métisse et le japonais attendirent donc à l'extérieur et ils furent rejoints par Allen, Lenalee, Lavi et Krory, tous préoccupés par l'état de Seika. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Kanda impassible comme toujours et Thénène qui respirait bruyamment en faisant les cent pas. Elle s'arrêta, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Ses amis voyaient clairement qu'elle était en panique et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à craquer.

\- Thénène, co-

\- Ouioui, ça va Lavi... Faut juste que... que je me calme mais ça va... Oh putain...

Des larmes commencèrent à couler et la jeune fille s'empressa de les faire disparaître à l'aide de ses deux mains, ce que tout le monde vit. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à ce moment précis et le groupe fut autorisé à voir la japonaise. Le rouquin attrapa alors Thénène par les épaules et la força à entrer voir son aînée, suivi par le reste du groupe. Cette dernière était assise sur un lit et avait une attelle au niveau de son genou. L'infirmière leur expliqua que Seika s'était tout bonnement déboitée le genou et qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

Thénène se sentit étrangement soulagée et toute la tension qu'elle contenait s'en alla d'un coup, trop brusquement car elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de la japonaise, éclatant en sanglots.

\- Thénène... S'il te plaît : calme-toi...

Les pleurs de la cadette redoublèrent et Seika soupira, serrant la métisse plus fort contre elle.

\- Titi...

Elle dit alors aux autres qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Mais la réaction inattendue qu'avait eue Thénène les avait laissés surpris.

\- Elle a fait une crise de panique, leur apprit-elle.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? s'enquit Lenalee, pour l'ensemble du groupe.

\- Ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs... je vous explique plus tard. Et en plus, elle se sent coupable.

La métisse pleurait toujours autant, ce qui exaspéra la japonaise. Elle saisit le visage de sa sœur de ses deux mains, la forçant à lever la tête et à la regarder.

\- Thénène, arrête de pleurer.

Seika vit que sa sœur faisait tout pour se contenir mais qu'elle allait bientôt se fondre de nouveau en larmes. Elle donna alors deux paires de claques à sa sœur, en tapant simultanément sur les deux joues. Cette dernière couina de douleur et s'attrapa le visage.

\- Mais putain, ça fait mal Seika !

\- J'en ai absolument rien à foutre. Tiens, une serviette pour te nettoyer le visage.

\- Merci... chuchota Thénène, honteuse.

\- Décale ton corps de vache : je dois prendre mes béquilles.

\- T'es vachement en forme dis donc...

\- Titi, j'me suis juste déboitée le genou. Rien de grave, d'accord ? dit alors la japonaise, plus douce.

\- Oui... je... désolée Kaka...

En guise de réponse, Seika prit Thénène dans ses bras et lui massa la nuque. La cadette se détacha de son aînée et Timcampy vint l'embêter pour essayer de lui arracher un petit sourire, ce qu'il réussit aisément. Tous s'en allèrent et Thénène porta sa sœur jusque sa chambre.

À peine allongée dans son lit, Seika sentit le poids de sa sœur sur son corps. Elle savait que la crise d'angoisse n'était pas réellement passée. Le reste du groupe regarda alors la japonaise border sa cadette qui s'assoupit.

\- Elle va mieux ? lui demanda Lavi, parlant pour tout le groupe.

\- Oui, si elle dort : c'est que tout va bien. Déjà que le stress la rend malade et pleurer ça l'endort, mais là... j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire un malaise...

\- C'est normal qu'elle ait réagi comme ça ? s'enquit Krory, jusque là silencieux. Enfin, c'est habituel chez elle ?

\- Ça n'arrive pas souvent mais vraiment de manière inattendue. Là, c'est m'avoir vue tomber qui lui a rappelé la mort de son père...

\- Ah, on est désolés, dit Allen.

\- C'est pas votre faute... Je vais vous expliquer comme ça vous comprendrez un aspect du caractère de Titi.

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligée, renchérit Lenalee.

\- C'était il y a six ans, commença Seika en ignorant la remarque de la chinoise. Thénène était malade à ce moment-là et avait beaucoup de fièvre. Notre mère dormait pendant qu'Aba surveillait Titi. On s'est fait attaqué dans la nuit : ma mère m'a fait sortir en trombe mais Aba était resté en arrière pour récupérer Titi. Donc il l'a porté dans tout le jardin et a trébuché, tombant sur sa jambe. Il s'est relevé et il est quand même allé jusqu'au mur qui séparait notre jardin de la forêt. Et comme il ne pouvait pas grimper à cause de sa jambe, il a fait passer Thénène de l'autre côté et a retenu nos assaillants le temps que l'on puisse être à l'abri...

\- Il s'est sacrifié pour vous sauver.

\- Ouais... Et Thénène avait senti sa mort... Je vous dis pas à quel point elle était détruite... en vrai, elle s'en est jamais remise, elle se sent tellement responsable de ça que... que maintenant, elle déteste qu'on la protège.

\- J'imagine..., chuchota le Bookman junior.

\- Donc évitez de vouloir la protéger, conclut la japonaise. Elle ne dit rien pour l'instant mais j'ai noté que vous, particulièrement toi Allen, l'avez souvent sortie de sales pétrins. Elle s'emportera à un moment ou à un autre, soyez-en certains. Et quand elle s'énerve, c'est pas joli à voir...

\- On fera attention, promit la sœur de Komui.

Cette dernière prit congé pour laisser de l'intimité aux deux sœurs et fut imitée par les autres. La fin de la journée arriva et Thénène se réveilla.

\- Tu vas mieux Titi ?

\- Oui, répondit la concernée en s'étirant. Et toi ?

\- Idem. Viens, on va manger.

\- ... Va et je te rejoindrai là-bas : j'en ai pour pas longtemps.

Seika ne dit rien, se doutant bien que Thénène allait chercher ses cadeaux, et se rendit au réfectoire. Là, elle fut surprise de voir toute la Congrégation, en joie, et une banderole accrochée, sur laquelle il y avait d'écrit ; "Bienvenue, Seika et Thénène La x ". Sa cadette arriva quelques secondes plus tard et eut la même réaction que la japonaise.

\- Bienvenue les filles dans votre nouvelle maison ! déclara alors bien fort Komui en se dirigeant vers elle.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Toutes les personnes présentes furent déroutées de ce comportement et se posèrent des questions.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les filles ?

Elles pointèrent toutes deux l'affiche et visèrent principalement la croix.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as demandé de parler de ma mère Moyashi.

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! Et tu ne m'as pas donné son nom complet.

\- Pourtant, vous l'avez deviné, répliqua Seika, amusée.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna le blandin.

\- Elle s'appelait Ambre Lacroix.

À cette révélation, tous comprirent d'où provenait l'hilarité des deux nouvelles en souriant. Un simple jeu de mots. Ceci permit de créer une bonne ambiance et ils firent la fête tous ensemble. Durant la soirée, Seika, à cause de son genou, fut obligée de s'asseoir et Thénène la bichonna.

\- Tu veux quelque chose Kaka ?

\- Que tu arrêtes de m'appeler par ce surnom débile Baka.

\- Désolée, je peux pas réaliser ce souhait mon Kaka d'amour, dit la métisse en haussant les épaules.

\- T'as de la chance que je sois blessée...

Le groupe d'Exorcistes vint à elles et passa le reste de la soirée à la même table que les filles. Ils rigolaient et passaient du bon temps ensemble. Finalement, Thénène finit par se lancer.

\- Seika, l'appela-t-elle les joues rosies, tiens.

Elle lui tendit alors une boîte fine et noire. Seika la saisit et l'ouvrit. La japonaise fixa avec incrédulité le bijou qui reposait sur un tissu rouge. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en or au bout duquel était accroché une représentation miniature d'un dragon oriental, tassé sur lui-même mais la gueule ouverte, prêt à se défendre. Elle garda longuement le silence, inquiétant ses camarades.

\- Kaka ?

\- M-Mais pourquoi ? T-T'étais pas obligée mais genre vraiment pas... Pourquoi Thénène ? J-Je... Tu sais... Je mérite pas ça...

\- Seika, arrête de raconter de la merde, déclara Thénène en lui passant le collier autour du cou, se plaçant derrière elle. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça sérieusement... C'est pas représentatif de ce que je ressens pour toi mais vraiment. Kaka, t'es une grande sœur formidable tu sais... Quand je vois tout ce que tu fais pour moi, j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir mais tu t'occupes tellement de moi que j'ai l'impression que tu vis plus pour toi et ça m'énerve. Parfois, je me dis que je mérite pas d'avoir une sœur comme toi à mes côtés, qui sait m'écouter quand j'en ai besoin, me faire rire quand je suis triste, me réconforter quand je suis perdue et me calmer quand je panique. J'ai l'impression de te pourrir la vie par moment, tu sais : bien sûr que j'aime quand tu prends soin de moi et que tu me fasses plaisir mais tu veux bien penser à toi plus souvent maintenant ? Depuis la mort de Maman, c'est vrai que c'est pas pareil mais arrête de t'oublier, d'accord ?

-... Pourquoi ce collier ?

\- Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi, chuchota la métisse en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la japonaise. Et tiens.

Elle sortit une autre boîte et l'ouvrit d'elle-même. Seika ouvrit grand les yeux et contesta : c'était la chose de trop.

\- M-Mais t'es complètement malade ?! s'exclama-t-elle alors, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Absolument pas, pourquoi ?

\- Ils... Ils sont... magnifiques...

Seul Allen savait ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte et la métisse ne tarda pas à en sortir le contenu pour l'exposer aux autres. Elle retira alors deux pendentifs emboîtés : un en forme de croissant de lune et l'autre en forme de soleil. La lune, décorée de cœurs et de pierres, accueillait en son creux le soleil, lui-aussi incrusté de pierres précieuses. Les deux éléments assemblés formaient un cercle parfait.

\- Tu te souviens, hein ? demanda doucement Thénène, un peu rêveuse.

\- Toi, le soleil et moi, la lune... Bien sûr que je m'en souviens... Baka Gaki...

Seika reçut alors autour de son cou un second collier, totalement émue.

\- Maman avait raison Kaka. Quand je suis perdue, tu es toujours là pour moi : tu es la lune de mes nuits noires...

\- Et toi, tu es la lumière de mes journées... Purée, Maman avait raison : tu es le soleil de ma vie, dit timidement Seika en se tournant vers sa sœur pour lui faire face.

Elle garda la tête baissée un instant, cachant son visage avec ses cheveux, puis planta son regard dans celui de sa sœur. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules et elle n'avait pas forcément l'envie de les effacer. Quitte à se dévoiler, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Elle se lança subitement, sans réfléchir.

\- Thénène, je...

Et à cet instant précis, les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Elle vit l'étincelle dans les yeux de sa sœur, qui attendait qu'elle le lui dise enfin, l'étincelle de joie s'éteindre peu à peu. Elle fut la seule à le remarquer et se sentit affreusement mal. Sa cadette venait de lui ouvrir son cœur, chose qu'elle détestait faire en temps normal et encore moins en public, alors qu'elle, Seika, dix-sept ans, n'était même pas fichue de lui dire trois putain de mots, de lui dire "Je t'aime"... Elle finit par éclater brutalement en sanglots et Thénène la prit dans ses bras.

Bien évidemment, elle avait compris que son aînée voulait lui dire "Je t'aime" et lorsqu'elle avait bloqué, c'est sûr qu'elle s'était sentie... Déçue. Il faut dire que, de base, Seika détestait montrer ses sentiments et encore plus de les exprimer mais depuis la disparition d'Ambre, la japonaise s'était obstinée à ne plus rien montrer. Thénène savait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour se dévoiler : ça ne fonctionnait pas souvent mais, au moins, elle essayait et la métisse ne le lui reprochait pas, jamais. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas se sentir déçue.

Cependant, entendre sa sœur exploser de cette façon avait en quelque sorte brisé quelque chose en elle. Elle avait horreur de voir ou d'entendre ou même de savoir Seika pleurer : elle était trop précieuse pour ça ! Elle se sentit coupable d'être la raison des pleurs de sa sœur... Savoir qu'elle pleurait à cause d'elle... La métisse se reprit rapidement et s'occupa de la japonaise.

\- Seika, pleure pas s'il te plaît... Arrête de pleurer hein : j'aime pas quand tu pleures, tu le sais ça... Calme-toi s'il te plaît... Respire : tout va bien, d'accord ?

L'aînée se calma progressivement, grâce aux mots et à l'étreinte de sa sœur, et sécha ses larmes.

\- Je... suis désolée, lança-t-elle rapidement, et principalement à Thénène.

\- Tch. Je pensais pas que tu pleurais pour rien, Hikari.

\- Je ne pleure pas pour rien, Bakanda. Alors : urusai. Merci bien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Seika, on comprend tous : le petit discours de Thénène m'a donné la larme à l'œil également et puis vous êtes remontées dans vos souvenirs, la rassura la chinoise, bienveillante à son égard. C'est normal d'être aussi émue.

Alors là, tout était relatif.


	22. Chapter 22

\- Heureusement que vous êtes là, toi et Tim : sans vous, je serais déjà morte...

\- Urusai, Baka Gaki, hurlèrent les deux japonais face à elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura gentiment le maudit à ses côtés.

Thénène resta calme durant tout le reste du trajet en train, Timcampy perdu dans ses cheveux, regardant le paysage défilé sous ses yeux. Seika s'était remise en deux jours de sa blessure et une nouvelle mission s'était présentée, concernant Allen, Kanda, Seika et la métisse. Cette dernière était rassurée de la présence du blandin : elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas fait long feu avec ces deux démons japonais... Ils avaient le même caractère de merde, ça se serait vraiment mal fini. Elle se tourna alors vers Allen qui lisait tranquillement.

\- Tu lis quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Alice au pays des merveilles de Lewis Carroll. J'aime beaucoup l'histoire, je l'ai bientôt fini.

\- Ah d'accord, ça a l'air hyper intéressant.

\- Si tu veux, je te le prête, ajouta Allen en voyant l'étincelle de curiosité dans les yeux de la métisse. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup lire : je te vois très souvent à la bibliothèque de la Congrégation.

\- Ah, je veux bien merci... Mais attends, tu m'espionnes ? s'écria Thénène en plissant les yeux.

\- Ah n-non, absolument pas ! Mais tu es tellement concentrée dans ta lecture que je n'ose pas venir te parler, de peur de te déranger.

\- Faut pas, je mords pas.

\- Mensonge, marmonna instinctivement Seika.

\- Seika, t'es un cas à part toi, donc chut. Ah et Moyashi, je peux te prêter un livre aussi : Frankenstein ou le Prométhée moderne de Mary Shelley. Il est génial, avec une portée philosophique derrière.

\- Je le lirai bien volontiers ! Et je m'appelle Allen, Thénène.

\- Pas de problème alors : je l'ai dans ma valise. D'ailleurs, tu connais l'histoire de Prométhée ?

\- Non, avoua le maudit, penaud.

\- Pas grave, je te passerai le livre et je te raconterai et t'expliquerai ce mythe quand tu l'auras fini, sourit la métisse en caressant délicatement Timcampy.

\- D'accord, pas de problème.

Il reprit sa lecture et Thénène s'amusa avec le golem doré. Elle finit par l'observer, pensive. Elle avait réellement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, peut-être en prémonition ou dans la vraie vie. Elle avait une image de lui différente : Timcampy était beaucoup plus gros que ça...

Il lui manquait un élément pour confirmer sa pensée et elle n'était pas prête à l'obtenir, elle le savait. Se sentant étrangement fatiguée, elle sombra dans le monde des rêves. Elle eut l'impression de tomber et se réveilla sur le sol poussiéreux d'un tunnel. Thénène se releva difficilement en prenant appui sur la paroi la plus proche avant de pousser un cri de dégoût : les parois du tunnel étaient décorées d'ossements humains.

\- Oh putain de merde... J'ai atterri où encore ?

Une flèche rouge apparut devant elle, lui indiquant le chemin. Suspicieuse, elle la suivit lentement en essayant de discerner une éventuelle sortie dans ce labyrinthe sordide. Elle savait qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un milieu hostile mais elle ne pouvait faire demi-tour, un mur lui bloquant l'accès et l'obligeant ainsi à avancer. Elle finit par déboucher dans une alcôve rectangulaire, éclairée par un œuf au centre de celle-ci. L'objet brillait d'un rouge inquiétant et lui permettait de mieux voir les crânes et les fémurs décorant les murs.

Étrangement attirée par l'œuf, la métisse s'avança et en fit le tour, sans le toucher pour l'instant. Elle se planta devant lui et la partie supérieure de la coque se fissura avant de se briser et de tomber à ses pieds. Elle sursauta, surprise, et observa une fumée écarlate s'échapper de son ancienne prison. Le nuage prit rapidement la forme d'un long reptile, un dragon oriental. Thénène n'en avait connu qu'un seul dans sa vie et quand elle le vit apparaître devant elle, elle paniqua et chercha à s'enfuir, en tentant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Cependant, rien ne se produisit : ils ne semblaient avoir aucun effet dans ce lieu.

La sœur de Seika se vit dans l'obligation de faire face à son ennemi qui lui apparaissait à présent nettement, un sourire malsain dévoilant ses dents acérées.

\- Je... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux putain !? Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille !?

\- Tu connais la réponse, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque et profonde.

Thénène frissonna. Effectivement, elle connaissait la réponse : elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille, pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas vengé... Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait se venger : elle ne lui avait rien fait, Seika non plus et Ambre encore moins.

\- Laisse-moi partir...

\- Tu diras à ta grande sœur adorée que je vous attends toutes les deux.

\- Hein ? Où ça ?

\- Ici même ma chère...

Il se jeta brusquement sur elle, la heurtant de plein fouet. Thénène se sentit traverser les murs d'os avant de tomber dans le vide.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, hurlante, en sueur et perdue.

\- Titi, calme : respire, je suis là.

\- J'ai eu la sensation de tomber...

\- Bah t'es tombée. Deux fois même !

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous par terre ? soupira alors la cadette en se relevant.

\- Seika vient de te dire que tu étais tombée, répéta Allen.

\- Hein ?

La cadette était visiblement en état de choc et perturbée. Seika s'assit aux côtés de sa sœur et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu t'es endormie et, à un moment donné, t'es brusquement tombée en avant. Donc on t'a allongée sur une banquette en attendant que tu te réveilles. T'étais hyper agitée, tu gigotais et tu marmonnais... Et t'as fini par tomber de la banquette et tu t'es réveillée en sursaut, lui expliqua calmement la japonaise.

\- Ah...

\- Ça va Titi ?

\- Oui, ce... ce cauchemar m'a juste... perturbée.

Thénène regarda sa sœur, d'un air paniqué dissimulé sous un masque de fatigue. Seule Seika réussissait à lire les expressions de sa cadette. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait fait un rêve bien particulier et qu'elle souhaitait le lui raconter, mais pas devant les autres. Affaire de famille. Les deux filles détestaient étaler leurs problèmes en public. L'aînée prit sa sœur dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle se détacha, Thénène posa sa tête sur ses genoux, demandant silencieusement des papouilles.

\- Tch... Tu fais chier...

\- S'il te plaît, minauda la métisse d'une petite voix.

Seika céda et, pendant la fin du trajet, elle dorlota sa cadette qui se détendait progressivement.

\- Tch, Seika, tu cèdes trop rapidement à ses caprices.

\- La ferme, idiot, hurlèrent les deux adolescentes.

Le blandin ne put se retenir de ricaner et le japonais s'énerva.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux le Moyashi, hein ?

\- Comme les filles l'ont demandé, que tu te la fermes, Bakanda !

\- Répète un peu pour voir ?! menaça Kanda en dégainant Mugen.

\- La ferme Bakanda !

\- T'es mort, la pousse de soja !

Il était prêt à se jeter sur Allen mais une poigne le retint et le tira en arrière.

\- Les mecs, on est arrivés, entendit-il derrière lui.

Il reconnut la voix de Seika.

\- Hikari, lâche-moi que j'le bute.

\- Yami, on a pas le temps pour tes conneries, alors sors de ce wagon : vous vous battrez un autre jour.

\- Hikari, je t'ai dit de me lâcher.

\- Yami, dit posément la japonaise en se plaçant devant son compatriote, moi j't'ai dit de sortir de ce wagon.

Aucune trace de colère ou d'agacement dans sa voix. Elle avait du cran de s'opposer à lui... Mais elle avait raison : il n'avait pas le temps de décapiter cette pousse de soja. Il se leva, sans un mot, prit ses affaires et s'en alla. Seika le suivit, Thénène tirant le blandin, passablement outré de ce qui venait de se produire, également.

\- Attendez-nous ! geignit la métisse.

\- Roh mais putain ! Avancez ! s'emporta Seika.

\- Moyashi, t'as entendu !? Dépêche-toi !

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! Et je suis juste derrière toi au passage...

\- De toute façon, on est arrivés.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir pressé alors ?

\- C'est drôle, sourit la cadette en entrant dans l'auberge.

Le maudit soupira en entrant à son tour. Le groupe s'installa : les deux sœurs dans la même chambre tandis que les garçons faisaient chambre à part. Les Lacroix découvrirent avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre avec deux lits simples. Elles s'empressèrent de les coller pour en faire un lit double et se jetèrent dessus, comme deux imbéciles.

\- Alors, c'était quoi ton rêve Titi ?

\- C'est encore lui Kaka...

Thénène lui décrit tout le déroulement de son cauchemar et Seika soupira en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore putain ?

\- Je sais pas Seika, je sais pas... Je comprends toujours pas... pourquoi on en est arrivé là...

\- Moi non plus Titi...

Elles restèrent ainsi, allongées sur le lit, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à leur porte. C'était le blandin qui voulait savoir si elles étaient prêtes à commencer la mission. Bien évidemment, elles se relevèrent et descendirent. Les attendaient déjà les deux garçons qui ne s'adressaient pas la parole.

\- Bon, Hikari, on y va.

\- Ah. Je peux pas donner mon avis ?

\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de me laisser avec l'un de ces deux abrutis ?

\- C'est toi l'abruti ! Moi non plus, je ne veux pas rester avec toi.

\- Bien dit Moyashi ! Kaka, reste avec lui : je préfère de loin Allen.

\- Ok, ok. Rendez-vous dans deux heures ici, déclara la japonaise en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Et vous perdez pas cette fois-ci.

\- On essaiera ! À plus tard !

Les deux duos se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte d'entrée et prirent des directions totalement opposées. Thénène ressemblait plus à une touriste qu'à une Exorciste à observer l'architecture de chaque bâtiment.

\- Thénène, n'oublie pas notre mission.

\- On a vécu ici... Ça fait tout drôle... Tiens, avant, c'était une boulangerie ici... Et puis là...

Elle commença à lui décrire comment était la ville lorsqu'elle vivait encore ici. Allen l'écouta sans l'interrompre. En deux heures, ils avaient fait le tour de la ville et Thénène lui avait donné la description de l'ancien village.

\- Ça a vachement changé.

\- Vu ce que tu m'as dit, effectivement.

\- Oh merde, j'ai parlé pendant tout le trajet ! Je suis désolée ! s'exclama la métisse en piquant un fard.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu étais tellement enthousiaste, ça ne m'a pas dérangé, la rassura Allen.

\- J'me sens conne...

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir bête.

\- ...

\- Tiens, ta sœur et Kanda reviennent.

Effectivement, la paire japonaise arriva quelques instants plus tard et se posta devant l'autre duo.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? lança Seika en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- ... Et vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, idiote ?

\- Bah... Je...

\- Accouche la morveuse.

\- La ferme Bakanda ! C'est pas en lui mettant la pression qu'elle va parler, espèce d'imbécile !

\- Moyashi, j'vais te dégommer !

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! Essaie un peu pour voir !

\- Yami ! Allen ! Stop ! C'est pas le moment ! s'interposa la japonaise.

Les deux garçons se calmèrent légèrement.

\- Alors Thénène, tu- Thénène !?

Pendant ce bref instant de confusion, quelque chose avait attiré l'attention de la métisse. Alors que Seika lui parlait, elle se leva brusquement et courut avant de tourner brusquement à gauche.

\- Nan mais je rêve ? marmonna l'aînée, abasourdie.

\- Seika, tu vas bien ? s'enquit alors Allen en la voyant pâlir.

\- J'ai juste... besoin de m'asseoir... et boire un truc...

En joignant l'acte à la parole, la japonaise s'assit lentement sur le petit escalier qui précédait la porte d'entrée de l'auberge. Le blandin entra dans le bâtiment puis revint avec un verre d'eau, qu'il donna à la japonaise, et une carafe dans les mains.

\- M-Merci, dit-elle avant de reprendre après un long silence : je comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Elle est juste conne c'te gosse.

\- Bakanda, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment.

\- Tch. La ferme la pousse de soja.

\- Dans d'autres circonstances, ça ne serait pas passé comme ça...

\- Elle va revenir ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi elle ne reviendrait pas ?

\- Je... Dans combien de temps ?

\- Alors là, Hikari, j'en sais que dalle.

\- Je vais l'attendre alors, murmura-t-elle avant de boire d'une traite son verre d'eau. C'est pas la première fois que je la perds quelque part : elle va revenir. Tu peux me resservir, s'il te plaît ?

Allen s'exécuta et la japonaise la remercia. Ils patientèrent devant l'auberge pendant près d'une heure. Seika finit par se lever et passa ses mains sur son manteau.

\- Tu vas où Hikari ?

\- Chercher Thénène.

\- Elle peut retrouver son chemin seule. Enfin je crois.

\- Yami, tu comprends pas. On a vécu ici pendant une longue période. Je sais pas comment elle a réagi, je comprends pas sa réaction. Faut... faut que j'aille la trouver.

\- Elle reviendra j'te dis.

\- Ça ne m'empêche pas d'aller la chercher, abruti. En tout cas, continuez la mission, faut pas que vous perdiez de temps à cause de nous...

\- Je vais t'aider à la chercher, décida alors le blandin.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, allons-y.

\- Merci... Yami, tu vas faire quoi toi ?

\- Je compte pas me bouger le cul pour elle.

\- Bah reste ici au cas où elle revient, s'il te plaît.

\- Tch.

L'anglais et la japonaise se mirent en route. Tout d'abord, Seika demanda à retourner à leur ancienne demeure, pensant que Thénène pouvait s'y cacher. Ils allèrent jusqu'aux limites du village où ils trouvèrent une maison abandonnée. Ils y pénétrèrent et en firent rapidement le tour en appelant la métisse.

Thénène ne se manifesta pas et ils s'en allèrent. Ils regagnèrent le village, dont ils fouillèrent le moindre recoin. Allen voyait la panique grandir chez la japonaise mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour la rassurer. Ils firent une pause rapide sur la place avant que le maudit ne propose de rentrer à l'auberge. Thénène était sûrement rentrée. La jeune femme acquiesça en traînant des pieds, dépitée. L'après-midi touchait progressivement à sa fin.

Les deux Exorcistes retournèrent à l'auberge. Effectivement, Thénène était de retour et attendait aux côtés du kendoka taciturne. Le visage inhabituellement rouge de la cadette s'éclaira lorsqu'elle aperçut son aînée. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour annoncer quelque chose, souriante, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle était déjà à terre.

La japonaise était énervée contre sa sœur. Folle de rage, même. Dès qu'elle la vit, elle lui sauta dessus et lui donna un coup de poing sous le menton. Thénène tomba sur le dos en se tenant la mâchoire.

\- Mais putain de merde, c'est quoi ton problème !? hoqueta la métisse.

\- C'est à moi de poser la question, idiote !

Seika ne s'arrêta pas là et releva Thénène. Elle la plaqua alors contre le mur le plus proche en l'attrapant par le cou, le visage déformé par la rage.

\- T'es putain de stupide ! T'es partie d'un coup, j'ai pas compris moi ! J'me suis inquiétée putain ! J'ai cru que tu te sentais pas bien ou autre ! On est même allés jusqu'à te chercher ! TE CHERCHER BORDEL DE MERDE !

\- Écoute-moi Kaka...

\- Non je t'écoute pas ! Et arrête de m'appeler par ce surnom de merde, bordel ! Tu me fais chier putain !

Seika leva son bras libre afin de frapper sa sœur mais quelqu'un lui attrapa le coude par derrière. Qui était le con qui avait osé l'arrêter en pleine action ? Elle ne chercha pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait : c'était sûrement Yami ou Moyashi. Tant pis pour l'un, tant pis pour l'autre : il fallait qu'elle se défoule. Elle relâcha sa cadette et fit volte-face, lançant son poing contre la personne qui l'avait dérangé. La personne en question para son coup en rigolant. La japonaise s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Moyashi et encore moins de Yami.

La personne en face d'elle était un jeune homme, un grand jeune homme, châtain. La japonaise pouvait voir le dessin de ses muscles à travers son simple haut blanc. Il était particulièrement séduisant et disait quelque chose à Seika. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond : la japonaise était certaine d'avoir déjà rencontré ce garçon dans le passé. Fier de l'effet qu'il produisait au près de Seika, le jeune homme sourit et attrapa les deux petites mains de la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas Seika ? fit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je... Thénène, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Pendant que Seika s'amusait à contempler le jeune homme, Allen était venu aider la cadette qui toussait violemment, au sol. Il la mit debout et lui servit un verre d'eau qu'elle but rapidement. Se sentant toujours mal, la cadette s'assit sur les petites marches de l'entrée.

\- Merci Allen. En fait Seika, quand on parlait tout à l'heure, il est passé devant nous. Physiquement, c'est plus le même : j'ai moi-même eu du mal à le reconnaître mais c'est lui. Je l'ai reconnu à son énergie, dit lentement Thénène, la voix cassée.

\- Mais c'est **lui** qui ?

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de moi ? demanda alors le brun en face d'elle. Et si je te montrais ça, tu te rappellerais ?

Il lui montra son poignet auquel était accroché un bracelet en tissu rouge. Cette fois-ci, Seika comprit et se sentit énormément heureuse. Elle sauta au cou de son vieil ami et le serra fort contre lui. Il lui rendit son étreinte, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- J'suis désolée... putain je t'ai pas reconnu...

\- Chut, c'est pas grave.

Kanda, qui avait suivi les scènes en silence, fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la manière dont ce mec serrait Hikari dans ses bras. Thénène le vit mais ne dit rien.

\- Oï Gaki ?

\- Bakanda ?

\- C'est qui c'mec ?

\- Ah tu veux dire Rarès ? Kaka et lui étaient soit disant meilleurs amis quand ils étaient petits, ils avaient six ans quand ils se sont rencontrés et on a vécu ici pendant quatre ans.

\- Ils étaient soit disant meilleurs amis ? répéta Allen, sceptique.

\- Rarès était amoureux de Seika. Et elle non. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait mais au fond je savais que c'était pas seulement son meilleur ami, expliqua doucement la métisse en souriant.

\- Ils vont rester coller combien de temps comme ça ? On a autre chose à faire en fait, grogna le japonais.

La cadette le regarda bizarrement en souriant.

\- Y'a quoi ?

\- Rien... mais c'est vrai que ça commence à faire long.

Elle se releva et s'étira rapidement.

\- Bon les amoureux là-bas, cria Thénène pour qu'ils l'écoutent. Il est temps d'opérer la séparation.

\- Essaie de t'approcher de nous et tu vas souffrir, la menaça son aînée, en grondant.

\- Tant que t'es plus dans ses bras et que c'est à moi que tu fais le câlin : ça me va, tu sais !

\- Toujours aussi jalouse à ce que je vois, Thénène.

\- Cent fois pire qu'avant, Rarès.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Hikari !

\- Quoi ?

\- Écoute quand on te parle non !?

\- Tu vois pas que j'suis occupée purée ? s'énerva la japonaise avant de reporter son attention sur son ami : désolée, tu disais quoi Rarès ?

Le brun reprit sa conversation, Seika toute attentive.

\- Ils sont tous les deux dans leur petit monde, rit Allen.

\- Ça me dérange pas à la rigueur : je les comprends. Mais ce qui me plaît beaucoup moins, c'est que Kaka est assise sur ses genoux et lui, il a ses mains sur ses hanches, fulmina la métisse. En plus, elle m'ignore.

\- Arrête ta jalousie la naine.

\- Rarès, je te hais.

\- Mais, Thénène, pourquoi t'as pris autant de temps pour revenir ? demanda alors Seika.

\- Bah, déjà, je voulais être certaine que c'était bien ce con là. Ensuite, il avait pas envie au départ : j'ai dû le forcer. Je regrette maintenant.

\- Merci Titi, t'es trop chou.

\- Pff. Bon les gars, laissons Seika là où elle est et essayons d'avancer. Kanda, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Que dalle. Et vous ?

\- On a pas vraiment cherché, avoua la cadette, mais quand j'suis allée chercher l'idiot qui drague ma sœur, j'ai refait un tour mais j'ai rien trouvé non plus.

\- On est à un point mort.

\- Exact Moyashi.

\- Mon nom est Allen, soupira celui-ci.

\- C'est pas grave : c'est l'heure de manger. On trouvera un truc après.

\- Rarès mange avec nous ce soir !

\- Quoi !? Pardon !? s'exclamèrent la métisse et le kendoka.

\- J'veux pas vous déranger : mangez tranquillement ensemble.

\- Mais non tu déranges pas, le rassura Seika en jouant gentiment avec ses joues.

Thénène avala de travers et s'étouffa tandis que Kanda fixa le brun d'une manière angoissante.

\- Mais c'est une blague Seika !? demanda Thénène après s'être calmée.

\- J'suis sérieuse Baka. J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses.

Le visage de la cadette se ferma alors brusquement et elle commença à gronder mais ne dit rien.

\- Ça a vraiment empiré avec le temps, lança alors Rarès.

\- J'te le fais pas dire.

\- _¡_ _Callaos_ _!_ (Fermez-la !)

Ils ne relevèrent pas et passèrent alors à table. Comme Seika l'avait dit, son vieil ami dîna avec eux. Thénène s'était murée dans un mutisme, le visage fermé, Kanda aussi silencieux que toujours et Allen à la fois amusé et gêné d'être pris entre les deux feux. Seika et Rarès, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, discutaient et riaient ensemble. Le jeune homme avait sa main posée sur la cuisse de Seika.

\- D'ailleurs, les filles, comment vont vos parents ?

L'expression faciale de Thénène changea du tout au tout.

\- Je suppose qu'ils vont bien, répliqua-t-elle durement.

\- Tu supposes ?

\- Ils sont morts Rarès, chuchota la japonaise.

\- Ah... Putain j'me sens tellement con... J'suis désolée les filles...

\- C'est pas ta faute.

\- Vraiment, excusez-moi...

Confus, Rarès passa son bras autour des épaules de la japonaise qui déposa sa tête contre son torse. Quant à elle, la cadette se leva et sortit de table en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- C'est pas ta faute, répéta-t-elle alors. Je reviens : je vais faire un tour.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'en alla. Seika frémit lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer. Son ami avait dû le sentir car il finit par l'enlacer, en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Moi oui mais Thénène...

\- Laisse-lui le temps de se reprendre : c'est une fille forte, je pense.

\- Oui, très.

\- Par contre, j'espère juste qu'elle n'ira pas se balader en forêt.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Allen, jusque là silencieux.

\- Il y a des serpents : rappelle-toi Sei du nombre de fois où Thénène s'est faite mordre. Et en plus, depuis peu, des monstres apparaissent la nuit en forêt, déclara tranquillement le brun.

La japonaise se détacha de lui et se servit un verre d'eau, le visage livide d'inquiétude.

\- Sei, ça-

\- Ouioui, faut qu'on... faut que j'aille la chercher... quand elle est triste, elle se coupe du monde... Ça veut dire que si elle se fait attaquer... oh putain...

Seika commença à s'agiter et respirer bruyamment.

\- Doucement Seika. Respire profondément. Ne commence pas à paniquer : c'est vraiment pas le moment, lui dit Rarès en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. On va aller chercher ta sœur et on va tous rentrer ensemble tranquillement, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête mais restait néanmoins préoccupée au sujet de Thénène.

\- Je vais... essayer de la repérer. Pour aller plus vite, décida alors la japonaise.

Même si elle avait du mal à utiliser les vibrations de la Terre comme il le fallait, Seika ferma les yeux et se concentra afin de visualiser le village. Au départ flou, il prit forme lentement dans son esprit. Elle voyait les trois garçons à ses côtés, l'aubergiste en cuisine, le chien qui traînait devant l'auberge. Elle élargit alors ce champ de vision, à la recherche de sa sœur, mais rien.

\- Putain, elle a camouflé son énergie ! Bon, pas de temps à perdre : je pense savoir où elle est.

Elle se précipita de la sortie, suivie des trois garçons. Elle s'étonna alors de voir Kanda avec eux.

\- Yami ?

\- Je suis pas là pour elle, dit-il sur un ton qui ne demandait pas de questions.

\- En plus notre ancienne maison est juste à côte de la forêt. Dépêchons-nous !

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant la vieille maison, il était assez tard : la nuit s'était déjà installée. Ils se séparèrent et cherchèrent chacun de leur côté. Allen, dans le jardin, remarqua des traces de pas fraîches qui continuaient jusque dans les bois. Timcampy à ses côtés, il se dirigea rapidement vers ceux-ci en suivant les marques. Il finit par déboucher dans une petite clairière dans laquelle il trouva la métisse assise contre un arbre, les genoux repliés sur elle et ses mains les entourant. Un Akuma de niveau un apparut et lança une attaque. Thénène l'esquiva au tout dernier instant, sortant ainsi de son isolement. Le blandin intervint et activa son Innocence pour détruire leur adversaire. D'autres jouets du Comte apparurent alors, dès que l'Akuma qui avait lancé l'attaque explosa.

La métisse activa aussi son Innocence et essaya de se défendre, sans vraiment y parvenir. Allen vint la protéger et la soutenir, détruisant plusieurs Akuma. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par le reste du groupe. Les deux japonais participèrent à l'affrontement tandis que le simple humain qu'était Rarès observait de loin. Le nombre d'ennemis diminua rapidement. Il n'en restait que trois monstres : deux d'entre eux se dirigèrent alors vers Rarès, l'ayant repéré. La japonaise, réactive, les intercepta rapidement et les réduisit en poussière, sauvant la peau de son ami. Le kendoka s'occupa alors du dernier, qu'il trancha aisément en deux.

Alors qu'il rangeait son sabre, un corps fin et long lui sauta dessus. Kanda ne le vit que trop tard et se fit mordre par un serpent. Il se sentit paralysé avant de tomber à terre. Seika assista à sa chute et se pressa à ses côtés, inquiète.

\- Yami ? Yami !?

\- ...

Pendant ce temps, le maudit se dirigea au près de Thénène, qui s'appuyait contre un arbre. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'elle explosa, rageuse.

\- Putain ! Allen, j'ai pas besoin d'être protégée ! lui hurla-t-elle à la figure.

\- Tu étais en difficulté..., tenta-t-il diplomatiquement.

\- Je m'en serais sortie seule !

\- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités mais là, tu serais blessée voire morte, Thénène.

\- Espèce d-

\- Attention ! s'écria le blandin, en la poussant sur le côté.

Il avait repéré une forme longiligne sauter derrière la métisse. Il l'écarta et prit sa place. Le serpent planta alors ses crochets remplis de venin dans le cou du blandin qui poussa un cri de surprise avant de tomber au sol lui aussi. Ayant compris qu'il y avait d'autres adversaires autour d'eux, Thénène créa un feu au centre de la clairière pour mieux les voir. Un repérage rapide et Thénène éleva une barrière autour d'eux pour empêcher d'autres reptiles de venir. Ceux qui se trouvaient piégés avec eux, à savoir les deux qui avaient mordus Kanda et Allen, furent enfermés dans de petites boîtes de terre et lancés par-dessus la barrière. La métisse s'occupa alors du blandin qui était immobile.

\- Allen ? Allen !?

\- ...

\- Moyashi, bordel de merde : réponds-moi !

\- Je... m'appelle... Allen...

\- Thénène ! Kanda aussi a été mordu !

\- À l'auberge ! Vite ! Seika, soulève-les en utilisant l'air et Rarès, rapproche-toi !

Les deux interpellés s'activèrent. Dès qu'ils eurent obéi, Thénène rendit la terre mobile sous leurs pieds et ils filèrent droit dans le village. À peine arrivés à l'auberge, les deux blessés furent emportés dans la chambre des filles. Elles séparèrent les lits, connaissant le caractère houleux des relations entre les deux garçons. Thénène s'occupa du maudit et Seika du kendoka. Elles retirèrent leurs manteaux et tout ce qui les couvrait au-dessus de la ceinture. Ils avaient tous deux été mordus dans le cou. De la morsure, les filles pouvaient apercevoir des zébrures mauves qui s'étendaient progressivement, signe que le poison se propageait.

\- Rarès, une bassine d'eau froide !

\- Des serviettes aussi ! Et des sceaux !

\- Tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le brun revint deux minutes plus tard, avec le matériel demandé. Les deux Exorcistes commencèrent à donner des signes de vie, en gémissant et en battant des paupières. Ils se mirent à suer et les filles entreprirent de prendre soin d'eux. Seika rougit subitement lorsqu'elle plaça une serviette humide sur le front du japonais, étonnée de sa musculature et de son tatouage.

\- Kaka, tu materas plus tard : il leur faut un antidote là.

\- Tu te rappelles de celui de Maman ?

\- Oui mais on a pas les ingrédients là.

\- Je peux aller vous les chercher ! se proposa Rarès après avoir poussé un lit jusque dans la chambre des filles et apporté des chaises.

\- Pourquoi t'amènes ça ? demanda Seika, en plissant les yeux.

\- Les tours de garde. Même s'ils prennent l'antidote, la nuit risque d'être courte et violente. J'me souviens des nuits après que Thénène s'était fait mordre petite.

\- Titi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu te souviens de comment Maman faisait quand elle avait pas l'antidote ?

\- Toute ma vie purée...

\- Tu pourrais faire pareil ? Le temps qu'on aille chercher ce qu'il te faut avec Rarès, fit la japonaise, remplie d'espoir.

\- On peut pas faire autrement : ce poison est vraiment une plaie. J'ai entendu parler des capacités de régénération des garçons déjà, mais là, je sais pas s'ils vont réussir à récupérer par eux-mêmes. Le poison est lent mais efficace et s'attaque directement au système immunitaire... Allez-y : je vais m'occuper d'eux.

\- Allons-y Rarès !

Seika saisit un sac en bandoulière qui traînait dans le coin et attrapa la main de son ami, le tirant vers la sortie. Thénène enleva son manteau, finissant en un simple débardeur noir à bretelles épaisses, et regroupa ses cheveux en une demi-queue de cheval. Elle saisit une chaise, la déposa entre les deux lits et mit la bassine d'eau dessus. Elle plaça ensuite un sceau à côté de chaque lit et souffla profondément. Elle devait garder son calme et rester concentrée. Si elle commençait à perdre ses moyens, ils étaient vraiment mal partis. Garder le contrôle... au moins jusqu'au retour de sa sœur. Elle espérait qu'ils reviendraient vite, très vite. Mais vu l'état avancé de la nuit, même avec sa Light qui fatiguerait la japonaise, ils mettraient du temps à trouver les ingrédients nécessaires.

Kanda s'agita le premier, essayant de retirer la serviette de son front. Aussi faible qu'il l'était, il prit du temps à la retirer. Thénène s'installa à ses côtés et posa le récipient sur les genoux du kendoka. Elle le mit en position assise, extrêmement douce dans ses gestes pour ne pas le brusquer.

\- Kanda, j'suis désolée : ça va pas être amusant.

Elle mit sa main sur sa blessure et l'autre sur le torse du garçon. Celui-ci se raidit, surpris.

\- Baka Gaki... Tu joues à quoi ?

\- S'il te plaît : reste calme, d'accord ? ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Elle ignora ses grognements et ferma les yeux. Concentrée, elle finit par modéliser mentalement le corps du japonais, ses muscles, son ossature et son réseau sanguin. Les deux petits trous créés par le serpent également. Elle visualisait le déplacement de son sang ainsi que d'un liquide mauve. Thénène le reconnut comme étant le poison et remarqua qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts. Alors, elle se concentra encore plus, canalisant toute son énergie, afin de déplacer une partie du poison jusqu'au système digestif de Kanda. De là, elle réussit à le faire remonter jusque dans l'estomac. La main qui était sur le torse descendit pour prendre place sur le ventre, paume fermée.

La métisse ouvrit les paupières et respira. Le plus compliqué était fait ; en effet, elle sentait avoir perdu beaucoup de forces. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, tant qu'elle réussissait à ralentir le poison. À présent, elle se risquait à faire quelque chose que le kendoka lui ferait sûrement payer par la suite.

\- J'suis vraiment désolée... Tu m'en voudras pas, hein ?

\- Mais de qu-

Thénène donna alors un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre de Kanda qui fit les gros yeux lorsque les phalanges de la jeune fille s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Il était étonné de la force qu'elle avait : il ne l'admettrait pas mais elle lui avait fait mal. Très mal. L'estomac du jeune homme se contracta et son contenu remonta rapidement dans son œsophage pour être expulsé par la bouche. Réactive, l'infirmière improvisée avança le sceau et le kendoka y déversa tout son repas ainsi qu'une partie de la substance qui le tuait à petit feu. Thénène l'aida à se vider, en tenant ses cheveux en arrière et en lui massant le dos. Quand il finit, elle lui essuya le visage et le rallongea sur le lit, une serviette pour calmer la fièvre.

\- Gaki... Si ça fonctionne pas... j'te jure que tu le regretteras...

\- Repose-toi : dans deux heures, on recommence...

Elle saisit le sceau qu'elle déposa au pied du lit avant de s'occuper d'Allen. Elle procéda exactement de la même façon qu'avec le brun et analysa l'organisme du blandin. Celui-ci, à bout de force, vacilla et tomba contre l'épaule de la cadette. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas et continua son examen avant de commencer l'opération. Comme avec le kendoka, elle utilisa une grande quantité d'énergie. Elle posa le sceau sur les jambes d'Allen et le repoussa légèrement, le faisant pousser une plainte. Il s'était senti bien aussi près de la jeune fille : elle dégageait une aura rassurante et bienveillante. Elle s'excusa en avance et le fit recracher son repas ainsi que du venin. Elle agit comme avec Kanda, aidant le blandin à cuver et le dorlotant par la suite. Allongé, il eut lui aussi droit à sa serviette rafraîchissante.

Thénène sortit de la chambre pour aller vider les récipients avant de revenir avec à la fois les sceaux mais également une carafe d'eau et des verres. Elle déposa ce qui servirait à boire sur le lit libre, veillant à ce que le récipient d'eau ne tombe pas, et les deux sceaux vides reprirent leur place. La métisse but deux verres d'eau avant de faire boire également les deux blessés, ne souhaitant pas qu'ils se déshydratent.

Timcampy s'était niché sur la tête du lit sur lequel se trouvait son maître. Thénène sentait qu'il était inquiet. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le câlina, le faisant bouger par la même occasion. Le temps passa et fila trop rapidement : près d'une heure et demie s'était écoulée et aucun signe de Rarès et Seika.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient bordel ?


	24. Chapter 24

_Timcampy s'était niché sur la tête du lit sur lequel se trouvait son maître. Thénène sentait qu'il était inquiet. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le câlina, le faisant bouger par la même occasion. Le temps passa et fila trop rapidement : près d'une heure et demie s'était écoulée et aucun signe de Rarès et Seika._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient bordel ?_

L'infirmière espérait seulement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas déclarés leur flamme et n'avaient pas passé l'étape supérieure : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment choisi, étant donné la situation. Rien que de savoir sa sœur seule avec lui l'énervait...

\- Gaki ?

\- Kanda, reste tranquille pour ne pas t'épuiser, d'accord ?

\- Où est Hikari ?

\- Je ne sais où avec l'autre con là-bas, je sais pas quand ils vont revenir et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

L'Exorciste aux cheveux longs ne répondit rien. Cependant, comme elle le regardait pendant qu'elle parlait, Thénène aurait juré qu'il s'était raidi et qu'il avait légèrement contracté la mâchoire. Elle se tut, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce que pensait Kanda : les circonstances étaient trop mauvaises.

\- Tim, tu pourrais aller chercher Seika et Rarès ? demanda alors la métisse, impatiente.

Le petit compagnon doré acquiesça et fila par la fenêtre que Thénène avait laissée entrouverte. Elle entreprit alors de s'occuper des garçons, de changer leur serviette. Elle vérifia également la progression du venin : elle avait à en extraire une grande partie cette fois-ci. Ses repères étant déjà faits, cette seconde extraction se fit plus rapidement que la première mais fut néanmoins tout aussi ou encore plus violente que celle-ci. Les deux estomacs des garçons étant remplis d'eau, ce qu'ils évacuèrent ressemblait davantage à de l'eau colorée en mauve. Même manière, elle les aida à vomir, toujours dans le même ordre.

Quand elle prit soin du blandin, elle posa la tête de celui-ci sur son épaule, de façon à ce qu'il ait son visage dans son cou. Elle avait remarqué sa réaction proche du dégoût quand elle s'était détachée de lui plus tôt. La métisse préférait largement qu'il soit calme et détendu, lui permettant de mieux transférer le poison. En temps normal, elle serait gênée : elle l'était d'ailleurs... Mais elle prenait toute la responsabilité de la blessure d'Allen. Pendant qu'il remplissait le récipient face à lui, elle n'avait cessé de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'avait pas réagi de cette façon face à la question innocente et légitime de Rarès. Si elle avait été plus forte, elle ne serait pas allée en forêt aussi tard, obligeant ses amis à venir la chercher pour la protéger. Si elle avait été plus forte, elle serait restée avec eux et, cette nuit, tout le monde dormirait tranquillement.

Même vis-à-vis de Kanda elle se sentait responsable. Peut-être que son but premier était de tuer les Akuma mais il avait tout de même accompagné Seika qui venait, elle, à sa recherche. Tout était de sa faute : à elle de réparer sa bêtise, quitte à faire des choses qu'elle ne ferait pas habituellement. Tout d'abord, toucher Kanda : cette idée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit, et encore, le japonais l'effrayait tellement qu'elle cherchait à le fuir. Frapper Kanda relevait complètement du suicide... L'aider à vomir, elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça un jour. Et faire des mêmes pour Allen : Thénène était carrément choquée d'elle-même. À la rigueur, le toucher passait : elle l'appréciait. Mais le frapper, pour elle, était, en temps normal, impossible : elle ne s'était absolument pas vue le faire.

Lorsque le blandin fut au lit, elle fit comme précédemment. Elle les fit boire lentement mais sûrement. Elle prit alors l'initiative de les endormir. Bon, le japonais s'était déjà endormi : elle vérifia seulement sa température. Allen tremblait, intriguant la métisse. Elle prit l'autre chaise libre et s'assit au chevet du blandin. Ce dernier était allongé sur le côté, faisant face au mur le plus proche : il tournait le dos au reste de la pièce, également à Thénène. Elle posa la main sur son front et lui parla doucement.

\- Allen, ça va ?

\- M-Mon crâne...

Une migraine, l'un des effets du poison.

\- Où ça ? s'enquit-elle, la main perdue entre ses mèches blanches.

\- Gauche...

Côté sur lequel il était allongé. La métisse retira sa main de la chevelure blanche du garçon. Elle le fit tourner sur lui-même, le positionnant sur le dos. Allen geignit mais la cadette continua et l'assit délicatement. Elle passa un bras derrière sa tête, pour que sa main atteigne le côté gauche. Tendre, elle l'obligea à poser sa tête sur son épaule et commença à lui masser le crâne, comme il lui avait fait la dernière fois. Elle posa son autre main sur la cuisse du garçon. Le blandin se figea avant de relâcher toute la tension d'un coup et profiter de cet instant de répit. Progressivement, la douleur s'atténua.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée...

\- Je suis désolée Allen, répondit Thénène après un long silence. J'me sens tellement responsable... J'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi... Mais je...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, remarquant que le maudit sombrait peu à peu dans un sommeil profond. Pas question de l'embêter avec ses états d'âme : il avait besoin de repos.

\- Tu détestes que l'on te protège, termina-t-il à sa place en couvrant la main libre de la métisse de sa propre main. Seika nous a expliqué pourquoi.

\- J'suis désolée...

\- Je te comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Si tu veux en parler un jour : je serai là pour t'écouter.

Il s'écarta de la jeune fille pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Ceux-ci brillaient intensément. Allen avait toujours sa main sur celle de Thénène. Sans crier gare, cette dernière entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du blandin, le laissant pantois. La tendresse, la vivacité et l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans les iris dorés de la métisse le heurtèrent de plein fouet.

\- Toi aussi, si tu veux parler un jour : je serai là pour t'écouter. Je sais que tu portes un lourd fardeau donc... Le jour où tu te sentiras prêt, n'hésite pas d'accord ? lui demanda-t-elle, avec une douceur infinie et un sourire sincère. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle reprit leur position de départ sans dénouer leurs mains. Le blandin avait l'étrange sensation de flotter, se sentant léger. Il finit par s'endormir et Thénène le rallongea. Elle joua un long moment avec ses mèches blanches, ailleurs. Kanda se réveilla à ce moment et elle lâcha difficilement le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Elle aida le kendoka à boire et lui tint en quelque sorte compagnie.

\- Hmm, Kanda ?

\- Mh ?

\- Je suis désolée pour... tout ce qui arrive.

\- Tch, souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Thénène décida de faire comme s'il l'avait pardonnée. Dans tous les cas, elle se sentait soulagée de lui avoir présenté des excuses. Elle l'examina en vitesse, pour voir l'évolution du poison. L'état du japonais s'était relativement stabilisé. Alors qu'elle se levait pour changer l'eau de la bassine, quelque chose de dur et d'un jaune brillant la frappa à la tête. Timcampy venait de rentrer, surexcité. Quelques secondes plus tard, Seika et Rarès franchissaient le pas de la porte de la chambre, essoufflés et écarlates.

\- Désolée, désolée, désolée ! s'exclama alors la japonaise en donnant son sac rempli à sa sœur.

\- Ta Light ?

\- J'ai fait un malaise...

\- Repose-toi Seika : je m'occupe du reste.

\- Nan mais ça va mieux là : je peux les surveiller...

\- D'accord mais fais attention... J'ai appliqué la méthode de Maman y'a pas longtemps : ça devrait aller.

Thénène s'isola dans un coin de la chambre et commença à préparer le remède. Son aînée retira son manteau et attacha ses cheveux avant de s'occuper des garçons. Elle constata qu'Allen dormait mais que Kanda était éveillé.

\- Purée Yami : t'as une sale gueule.

\- La ferme, Baka Hikari.

En effet, il était très pâle et deux énormes bleus décoraient son torse. Thénène n'y était pas allée de main morte à ce que Seika voyait. La japonaise rit doucement et saisit le bout de tissu sur le front du jeune homme. Elle le nettoya puis s'en servit pour retirer la sueur du corps du kendoka. Derrière, Rarès la regardait faire, jaloux. Il avait voulu exprimer ses sentiments à la japonaise mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Il l'avait aimé dans leur jeunesse. Quand il l'avait revu, ce qu'il avait ressenti pour elle à l'époque était revenu, multiplié par dix. Le brun avait concrètement la rage : la fille qu'il aimait prenait soin d'un autre... et cet autre lui lançait un regard provocateur. Il avait compris que quelque chose se mettait en place entre Seika et Kanda, lentement mais sûrement. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand il fut interpellé par la japonaise.

\- Tu peux aller changer l'eau de la bassine s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vous foutiez quoi ? s'enquit alors Kanda au près de Seika, lorsque Rarès s'en alla.

\- On a dû être prudents en forêt à cause des serpents mais... la Light m'a bouffée énormément d'énergie : j'me sentais tellement mal qu'on a fait une longue pause...

\- ...

\- Désolée du retard Yami... Ça n'a pas été trop dur avec Titi ?

\- Je verrai comment j'me vengerai.

\- T'as dit que tu m'en voudrais pas ! intervint alors la cadette à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Baka Gaki ! J'ai rien dit : ça ne voulait pas dire que j'te pardonnerais.

\- Mais pas que tu me pardonnerais pas non plus : sois plus clair dans tes réponses la prochaine fois !

\- J'vais te tuer, menaça Kanda en cherchant Mugen.

Thénène avait prévu la chose et avait calé le sabre du japonais contre le lit vide : vu qu'il était immobilisé, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

\- En attendant, Seika : fais-lui gober ça, je m'occupe de notre Belle au bois dormant.

Rien qu'à l'odeur, Kanda se méfia et protesta.

\- C'mort : j'bois pas c'truc moi.

\- La bassine d'eau est là ! dit Rarès en revenant dans la pièce.

Il la posa sur la chaise avant de s'installer sur le lit libre. Thénène eut du mal à réveiller le blandin qui dormait paisiblement : elle se sentait mal de le déranger ainsi. Allen avala d'une traite le remède : plus vite c'était fait, plus vite c'était fini. La métisse resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

De son côté, Seika batailla avec le kendoka pour qu'il ingère la préparation de Thénène. Celui-ci opposa un refus, têtu.

\- Bordel de merde Yami : ouvre la bouche et bois ce putain de truc !

\- Fais attention, lança Thénène au japonais, t'es entrain de l'énerver.

\- Hikari, j'boirai pas c'truc j'ai dit.

\- Kanda.

\- Ah, tu l'as énervée : bravo !

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Yuu Kanda.

\- Kanda, je te conseille de boire le remède : tu l'as vraiment mise en colère là.

Effectivement, le kendoka voyait l'agacement de la japonaise se transformer en colère. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait effraierait même le plus dangereux Akuma de la Terre.

\- J'ai appelé Yuu Kanda.

\- Quoi !?

Seika se leva et plaça le verre devant la bouche de son compatriote.

\- Ouvre la bouche et avale-moi ça. La dernière fois que je me répète.

Les deux Exorciste se livrèrent à un duel du regard. Face à l'inflexibilité et la détermination de Seika, Kanda abandonna après une dizaine de minutes. Rageur, il arracha le récipient de la main de la jeune femme et en but le contenu, cul-sec. Sans un mot, il se retourna vers le mur et monta la couverture, jusqu'à cacher son visage. La japonaise se détendit légèrement : maintenant qu'il avait pris le contrepoison, elle pouvait passer un reste de nuit tranquille.

Vraiment à bout de force, elle s'assit sur le lit dans lequel se trouvait déjà Rarès. Ce dernier l'invita dans ses bras.

\- J'peux pas maintenant... J'dois aider Titi... La nuit n'est pas finie...

\- Ça va aller Seika. Repose-toi : t'es toute pâle.

\- J'peux pas j'ai dit...

\- Tu tiens pas debout, sois raisonnable.

\- Mais comment tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais gérer, t'en fais pas.

\- T'as entendu Thénène ? Allez, viens dormir, insista la brun en faisant une place pour Seika.

\- Titi, si t'es trop fatiguée : tu me réveilles et je prends le relais, d'accord ?

\- Va dormir, ordonna fermement la cadette.

Seika ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et rejoignit en un éclair le brun, s'endormant presque instantanément. Sa sœur, elle, récupéra une couverture et s'installa sur la chaise libre.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Bordel de merde, pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée !?

\- Par pitié, j'ai pas la tête à t'entendre hurler dès le matin, souffla la cadette en s'étirant.

Effectivement, d'énormes cernes maquillaient son visage, accentuant le rouge de ses yeux. Thénène venait de faire une nuit blanche à s'occuper des garçons, qui s'étaient réveillés en entendant la japonaise hausser le ton. Elle était clairement en colère contre sa cadette.

\- Seika, calme-toi : être énervée deux jours d'affilée, c'est mauvais pour ta santé.

\- La ferme ! Sale idiote !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? balbutia alors Rarès, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Elle est juste stupide.

\- Non, j'me sentais juste responsable : tu le sais très bien d'ailleurs, t'aurais dû t'y attendre. Enfin, bref. Vous allez bien les garçons ?

\- Ouais.

\- Oui beaucoup mieux ! Merci, lui dit Allen.

\- T'en fais pas. Bon préparez-vous pour la journée.

Elle s'en alla ensuite, aidant le gérant à préparer le petit déjeuner et à dresser la table. Seika, rageuse, s'en alla prendre une douche bien chaude. Alors que l'eau brûlante glissait sur sa peau, elle repensa à la veille. Bien évidemment, elle était contente de revoir son meilleur ami.

À l'époque, ils étaient inséparables jusqu'à attiser la jalousie de Thénène qui avait fini par ne plus pouvoir supporter Rarès. Ce dernier l'embêtait sans cesse avec ça, sachant pertinemment que Thénène ne pouvait rien lui faire étant donné que la japonaise le protégeait. À l'époque, ils étaient proches, très proches même. Rarès avait fini par développer des sentiments pour elle et, elle, elle ne savait pas clairement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Au fond, elle savait que le brun représentait bien plus qu'un meilleur à ses yeux. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'accepter elle-même et encore moins de lui dire.

Tout ça, c'était à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, pas mal de choses ont changé. Déjà physiquement, il a beaucoup changé... Ensuite, il avait connu leur famille au complet, c'est-à-dire avec Ambre et Aba. Bah maintenant... ils n'étaient plus là. Le jeune garçon s'était rapidement attaché à cette famille. La japonaise était certaine qu'il s'était étonné de l'absence des parents, ce pourquoi il avait posé la question. C'était tout à fait légitime de sa part : Seika le comprenait et elle savait que Thénène aussi.

Elle aurait dû s'attendre à cette question de la part de son ami, elle aurait dû s'attendre à la réaction de sa cadette. Elle aurait pu empêcher tout ça mais, sur le coup, elle n'avait pas été assez clairvoyante. Elle se sentait aussi responsable que Thénène mais, ça, elle ne lui avait pas dit. Même si elle le lui avait fait savoir, ça n'aurait rien changé par rapport à cette nuit.

L'inquiétude ressentie hier, pour sa sœur puis pour Yami, l'avait complètement lessivée. Quand Rarès lui avait dit que des Akuma traînaient dans la forêt, elle avait craint de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. Elle ne le lui dirait pas mais elle savait que Thénène savait : c'était pour sa sœur qu'elle était encore debout, c'était grâce à sa sœur qu'elle parvenait encore à avancer. La perdre... Seika n'osait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel elle serait si elle perdait Thénène.

Déjà que lorsque sa cadette l'ignorait, elle se sentait mal. Mais la perdre serait une catastrophe. Elle avait déjà perdu son vrai père, même si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le connaître, puis son beau-père qu'elle considérait comme son vrai père d'ailleurs : Aba avait toujours été là pour elle, il l'avait élevée et aimée comme sa fille de sang, au même titre que Thénène. Elles avaient également perdue leur mère. Ce jour-là, elles avaient pensé que le monde s'arrêtait après leur avoir tout arraché. Thénène avait sombré dans une dépression, elle aussi d'ailleurs mais moins violente parce qu'elle s'était rappelée qu'elle avait encore Thénène.

Elle avait failli la perdre durant cette période et s'était jurée de ne plus jamais laisser sa sœur être triste, parce que Thénène était son soleil et son soleil ne pouvait pas être triste.

Seika frappa le mur le plus proche de son poing, en colère, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. En colère contre elle-même parce qu'elle avait failli à sa promesse hier soir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait conne... également vis-à-vis de Yami.

Ce dernier n'était pas venu pour sauver Thénène de base mais il l'avait quand même accompagnée... Elle aurait dû se rappeler des dangers de cette forêt, bordel : elle aurait pu mieux les mettre en garde. Mais non, elle n'avait pas été assez clairvoyante encore une fois.

Elle avait tellement paniqué lorsqu'elle l'avait vu tomber face contre terre aussi brusquement. Heureusement pour elle, Thénène avait su la guider sinon elle serait restée comme une idiote à le secouer pour essayer de le maintenir en vie.

Après un diagnostic rapide, il avait été conclu qu'ils avaient besoin d'un contrepoison. Seika n'avait pas la même connaissance en botanique que Thénène. Pendant que sa mère concoctait plein de potions, la métisse restait avec elle, subjuguée. Ça n'avait jamais réellement intéressé la japonaise : pendant ce temps d'apprentissage pour Thénène, elle passait son temps avec Aba soit à apprendre de nouvelles techniques de combat soit à pratiquer de l'art notamment du dessin ou de la poésie.

D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dessiné quelque chose : il fallait qu'elle s'y remette. Enfin bon.

Heureusement pour elle, sa sœur sut quoi faire hier soir. Seika ne connaissait que les ingrédients, faute de les avoir amené un nombre incalculable de fois à sa mère pour Thénène. Refusant de rester là sans rien faire, elle avait embarqué Rarès avec elle pour accomplir une tâche à sa mesure.

En plein milieu de la nuit, elle avait été obligée d'utiliser sa Light. Elle s'était rapidement épuisée, au point de faire un malaise alors qu'ils cherchaient le dernier ingrédient. Rarès l'avait soutenue et déposée contre un arbre, le temps qu'elle se reprenne. Elle avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance parce qu'il avait sur lui une gourde d'eau et du sucre. Avec ça, elle s'était rapidement reprise et ils avaient pu accomplir leur mission.

Quand ils étaient rentrés, elle avait été étonnée de voir sa sœur aussi absorbée par son travail, aussi calme surtout. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés... Thénène était déjà fatiguée mais à l'affût. Seika lui avait donné les ingrédients et elle s'en était allée préparer le remède.

Pendant ce temps, elle s'était occupée des deux patients. Comme Allen semblait paisible et dormait, elle s'était davantage occupée de son compatriote, qui tirait la tronche. Elle lui avait nettoyé la sueur. Qu'est-ce que c'était gênant... Mais, putain, le japonais était hyper séduisant. Elle n'oubliera jamais cette image de lui...

Quand elle avait interpellé son vieil ami, elle avait été surprise du regard qu'il avait. Elle n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer. Après cela, Seika avait été soulagée quand sa cadette lui avait tendu un verre de remède. L'aînée l'avait à son tour tendu à son camarade qui avait montré un refus catégorique.

Au départ, elle essayait de le convaincre gentiment mais elle avait fini par perdre patience. Son attitude enfantine leur faisait perdre du temps. Elle avait commencé à se mettre en colère, elle avait été prête à le gifler. Au dernier instant, Kanda avait bu le contrepoison.

Tout le poids qu'elle ressentait sur ses épaules avait disparu. Tout s'était relâché d'un coup, si violemment qu'elle avait dû s'asseoir. Rarès, déjà prêt à dormir, l'avait gentiment invitée à le rejoindre. Elle ne voulait pas laisser sa sœur s'occuper des deux blessés seule. Après avoir ingéré le contrepoison, ils passeraient une grande partie de la nuit à régurgiter le poison. Après ça, Thénène leur aurait injecté un autre produit, une potion qui accélérait la guérison.

Pas étonnant qu'ils soient en forme ce matin.

Thénène avait dû gérer seule au final, ce qui énervait la japonaise. Elle connaissait sa cadette : elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas été assez clairvoyante, encore une fois.

Elle souffla et sortit de la douche. Elle se prépara en vitesse, sans prendre le temps de se sécher les cheveux. Elle fut surprise de voir que tout le monde était déjà à table, même les garçons. Elle avait pris une très longue douche dans ce cas.

\- Sei, ça va ? J'ai entendu le bruit de quelque chose qui cogne pendant que tu te douchais. Et t'as les yeux rouges.

\- Je... J'avais du savon dans les yeux et j'ai glissé : j'me suis cognée le coude avant de me rattraper... mais ça va. Faut pas t'en faire, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant près de sa sœur.

Elle commença à manger, son explication ayant calmé les garçons autour de la table.

D'où lui venait ce putain de mensonge ? Elle n'en savait rien mais était fière de son coup.

\- Savon qui s'appelle la culpabilité, je présume ? lança froidement Thénène en posant les yeux sur elle.

Merde, elle avait oublié que Thénène savait quand elle mentait. Seika ne dit rien et continua son repas.

\- Bordel Seika, soupira la cadette. Arrête de culpabiliser.

\- Tu peux pas compren...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle avait croisé le regard de Thénène et avait vu qu'elle avait tout compris. Elle savait ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. Seika avait oublié à quel point Thénène pouvait être compréhensive et attentive mais surtout clairvoyante.

\- La prochaine fois, continua la cadette en lui attrapant la main, on sera plus attentives, plus clairvoyantes, d'accord ?

"Attentives", "clairvoyantes"... Thénène ne s'adressait pas pour l'ensemble du groupe mais pour leur duo. Bordel ce qu'elle aimait sa sœur.

Seika hocha simplement la tête, ce geste suffisait à montrer son accord. Thénène serra la main de Seika dans la sienne en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Faut juste se dire que le pire est passé et que, la prochaine fois, on fera mieux.

\- Merci Thénène...

Même ce simple "merci" n'arrivait pas à retranscrire tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. C'était époustouflant la façon dont Thénène l'apaisait. Le silence tomba et tous mangèrent tranquillement. Seika était bloquée : elle n'arrivait pas à parler à sa cadette. Ça la faisait tellement chier.

\- Bon Kaka tu vas sourire un peu ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça déjà...

La cadette commença à jouer avec les joues de la japonaise qui ne pouvait plus finir son repas. Seika finit par s'emporter, agacée.

\- Mais tu veux quoi merde !?

\- Que tu souris bordel !

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit l'aînée, déboussolée.

\- T'es tellement plus belle quand tu souris.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi...

\- Personne autour de cette table ne me contredira, insista la cadette, sérieuse.

\- Au contraire, j'approuve ! renchérit Rarès.

En effet, Allen rougit en mangeant son repas sans démentir l'affirmation de la métisse et Kanda ne dit rien et buvait son thé.

\- Tu vois Kaka ?

\- La ferme Baka !

Bordel, Seika ne pensait absolument pas ça. Elle s'empourpra furieusement, gênée à en mourir. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvé jolie ou encore belle. Que Thénène affirme qu'elle l'était et que personne ne la contredise la mettait tellement mal à l'aise.

Devant la gêne de son aînée, la métisse ricana et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- T'es tellement adorable quand tu rougis, minauda cette dernière.

\- Bordel, Thénène : je te hais.

Cette fois-ci, Thénène explosa de rire, enjouée. Seika avait l'impression qu'elle se payait sa tête, ce qu'elle faisait fréquemment d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'adore : c'est pas possible !

\- Bah moi, je te hais.

\- Seika, tu ne pourras jamais me détester : je le sais très bien.

\- C'est ce que je suis entrain de faire.

\- N'oublie pas : la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est bien mince, il suffit d'un pas pour la franchir.

\- Je viens de la franchir, s'obstina la japonaise.

\- Tu vas revenir en arrière Kaka : je suis trop importante à tes yeux pour que tu puisses me haïr.

Seika la fixa, choquée. Comment était-elle au courant de ça ? D'un côté, ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner...

\- J'ai pas raison ? reprit Thénène en se détachant d'elle en souriant malicieusement.

\- Non, répliqua instinctivement l'aînée.

Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, même si c'était totalement vrai.

\- Tu mettrais le monde à feu et à sang pour moi, je le sais : pas besoin de se braquer mon Kaka. Je ferais de même pour toi d'ailleurs.

Thénène lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Seika ne comprenait pas comment.

\- Arrête de sourire comme ça. Tch.

\- Peux pas m'en empêcher ma belle crotte.

\- J'vais te buter tu vas pas comprendre.

\- Ah l'amour fraternel, soupira Rarès, amusé par les deux sœurs.

\- Bon les mecs, le programme de la journée ? demanda alors Thénène en se concentrant sur le groupe.

\- Hier, on a eu la confirmation de la présence d'Akuma donc qui dit Akuma dit très probablement Innocence, résuma promptement Allen.

\- On va aller la chercher.

\- D'ailleurs Kanda t'as pas bu ton dernier verre de contrepoison.

\- J'le boirai pas Baka Gaki. Ça sert plus à rien : j'vais bien.

\- Si tu le dis, fit calmement la cadette.

\- Donc comme l'a dit Yami, on va aller chercher l'Innocence.

\- Je comprends pas trop de quoi vous parlez, intervint Rarès, mais si vous voulez aller en forêt : je peux vous guider.

\- On a pas besoin d'un simple humain, répondit durement Kanda.

\- Ouh là, le loup des ténèbres montre les dents...

\- La ferme Thénène : commence pas à chercher les problèmes, s'imposa Seika. Et puis, Rarès viendra avec nous : on aura effectivement besoin d'un guide.

\- On a pas besoin de lui j'te dis.

\- Tu veux retomber sur des serpents comme hier ?

\- Tch, faites comme vous voulez tant qu'on part bientôt.

\- Moi, je reste à l'auberge, leur apprit la cadette en s'étirant. Fatiguée comme je suis, je ne vous servirai à rien et vous ralentirai.

\- Tu servais déjà à rien de base.

\- Sans moi, t'aurais évité trois jours dans une montagne j'te précise. Et j'ai trouvé une Innocence aussi.

\- Tu sers quand même à rien.

\- Comme on dit, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, déplora la cadette en se levant de table.

\- Thénène, je reste avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ça Moyashi ?

\- On ne sait jamais...

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller : va avec eux.

\- Non, je reste, répéta le blandin, décidé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda cette fois-ci Seika, suspicieuse.

Elle avait vu la réaction déconcertée de sa cadette, preuve de son incompréhension totale. Elle aussi voulait savoir. La japonaise avait décelé quelque chose d'étrange chez le maudit.

\- Ah, s'écria soudainement la cadette, c'est pour cette nuit ?

Le blandin rougit, donnant raison à la cadette.

\- Mais c'est pas grave tu sais.

\- Si, je t'ai empêchée de dormir une bo-

Allen ne put finir sa phrase, recevant une énorme claque de la part de la cadette. Seika était ahurie : sa sœur venait de gifler le blandin qui devait avoir mal, vu comment il se tenait la joue.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ? interrogea le jeune garçon, sous le choc.

Thénène se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa la joue meurtrie. Mais bordel, Seika ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de sa sœur : elle le baffe et après elle le câline !?

\- Je t'ai giflé pour que tu arrêtes de parler et que tu m'écoutes. Allen, je te dis que c'est pas grave, dit doucement la jeune fille. Je peux pas t'en vouloir alors que t'étais pas bien, c'est de ma faute aussi donc c'est tout à fait normal que je répare mes erreurs. T'as vraiment pas à t'en faire.

\- Je... D'accord. Mais je reste quand même à l'auberge.

\- Tss. Espèce d'idiot. Bref, je vais dormir. Bon courage les gens !

Et elle disparut à l'étage. Seika était complètement perdue : elle avait raté un épisode et elle le savait. Elle allait devoir demander des explications à Thénène. Ne pouvant attendre, elle se leva à son tour.

\- Bon, on se donne dix minutes avant de partir ? proposa-t-elle.


	26. Chapter 26

_Et elle disparut à l'étage. Seika était complètement perdue : elle avait raté un épisode et elle le savait. Elle allait devoir demander des explications à Thénène. Ne pouvant attendre, elle se leva à son tour._

 _\- Bon, on se donne dix minutes avant de partir ? proposa-t-elle._

\- Pas de soucis, acquiesça Rarès en terminant tranquillement son repas.

Elle monta en vitesse et entra brusquement dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur. Celle-ci était entrain de se déshabiller. Elle sursauta et essaya de cacher son corps avec son T-shirt lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir aussi brutalement.

\- Seika, nique ta race : me refais plus jamais peur comme ça putain !

\- Oh mais c'est que moi : pas la peine d'être vulgaire.

\- Tss. T'aurais pu prévenir au moins !

La cadette se déshabilla alors, sans gêne vu qu'il s'agissait de son aînée. Seika s'assit sur son lit, lit que Kanda avait occupé dans la nuit. Elle en fut perturbée et se mit debout. Thénène mettait son pyjama qui n'était en fait qu'un long pull à manches courtes noir, lui arrivant à mi-cuisses. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Seika, fronçant les sourcils.

\- _¿Qué pasa?_ (Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?)

\- Toi plus pousse de soja est égal à explications. Tout de suite.

\- C'est juste qu'il avait mal à la tête après avoir vomi donc j'essayais de le calmer, au moins pour qu'il se repose un peu. Il avait fait pareil pour moi la dernière fois d'ailleurs.

\- À chaque fois ?

\- Ils n'ont vomi que trois fois cette nuit, sans compter le traitement spécial de Maman. Tu te souviens que les maux de tête sont des effets secondaires du poison ?

\- Oui oui, bien sûr.

\- Voilà : c'est pas plus que ça.

\- Hmm.

\- Ah si ! Il m'a dit que tu leur avais expliqué pour Baba et que je pouvais lui en parler si ça n'allait pas.

\- Ah ?

\- B. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait me parler lui aussi s'il se sentait pas bien, c'est tout. Mais c'était avant de prendre le remède si j'me souviens bien.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Tiens, quand on parle du loup...

\- Seika, les garçons sont prêts et attendent en bas, lui apprit Allen.

\- D'accord. J'y vais dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure vous deux. Et pas de bêtises hein !

\- T'en fais pas Kaka, lui répondit sa sœur en commençant à ranger le bazar d'hier soir.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Attends Thénène, je vais tout ranger : va te reposer.

\- T'es certain ?

\- Absolument.

\- Merci Moyashi...

\- Je m'appelle Allen.

\- Ça revient au même, répliqua la cadette en plongeant sous sa couette.

La japonaise s'en alla dès que sa sœur fut réfugiée dans son lit. Même si elle n'appréciait pas vraiment que le blandin reste avec sa cadette, l'incident de l'autre fois n'étant pas encore passé, elle était bien obligée de partir pour ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps Rarès et Kanda. Une fois avec eux, ils prirent la route. Seika ressentait une forte tension dans l'air depuis qu'elle les avait rejoints. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé durant sa courte absence ?

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir et se concentra sur la mission. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la forêt, sur leurs gardes. Rarès les guidait tranquillement, faisant attention au chemin qu'il empruntait. Kanda fermait la marche. Il semblait en colère, Seika supposait qu'il s'agissait du fait que Rarès les aide.

Yami pouvait être tellement chiant. Enfin, Seika s'en fichait royalement de sa colère, tant qu'il ne s'en prenait à personne : ça lui allait.

Elle essaya de se concentrer alors, pour détecter les Akuma. Elle se sentait emprisonnée dans une atmosphère pesante, entre Rarès et Kanda, l'empêchant de faire quoique ce soit.

Elle soupira d'agacement. Tant pis, elle resterait sur ses gardes. Ils s'enfonçaient lentement dans les bois. La japonaise n'aimait pas ce sentiment qui commençait à la dominer. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une clairière et décidèrent de faire une pause. Seika s'affala contre un tronc d'arbre et souffla, passant une main dans ses cheveux encore humides. Rarès prit place à ses côtés et se mit à jouer avec des pierres sur le sol. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés, Seika aurait juré entendre Kanda gronder comme une bête enragée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mauvais pressentiment...

\- Tu te prends trop la tête Hikari.

\- Tout est relatif Yami.

\- Tch. Allons-y.

Kanda se redressa mais fut pris de vertiges. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala sur le sol. Le cœur de Seika rata un battement.

\- Bordel Yami !

Elle se précipita à ses côtés. Le kendoka était blême et tremblait. Il se tenait la tête avec sa main.

\- Yami ! Il t'arrive quoi !?

\- J'sais pas...

\- Faut le ramener à l'auberge, dit Rarès.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Baka Yami, t'es pas en état de te battre.

\- J'te dis que ça va.

\- On va rentrer et Thénène va t'examiner, décida la japonaise.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'examen.

\- Bordel, je m'en fous de ce que tu penses ! Rarès, aide-moi !

Le susnommé les rejoignit rapidement. Lorsqu'il fut avec eux, plusieurs Akuma sortirent de la forêt et se postèrent devant eux, prêts à attaquer. Seika éleva rapidement une barrière pour les protéger. Les balles des monstres ne réussirent pas à passer à travers le mur de terre de la japonaise.

\- Rarès, prend-le avec toi et retourne à l'auberge !

\- Mais... et toi Seika ?

\- Je vous couvre !

\- Putain Hikari, dis pas n'importe quoi...

\- Toi, la ferme. Et Rarès, partez maintenant, s'il te plaît... Je vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça...

Le brun la fixa longuement avant de jurer et s'occuper du kendoka. Seika activa son Innocence et détruisit un bon nombre de niveau un. Cependant, elle dut faire face à trois niveau deux, particulièrement tenaces. Ils étaient tous trois équipés de lames tranchantes.

L'un d'entre eux remarqua alors les deux garçons qui rebroussaient le chemin et changea de cible. Seika le suivit et réussit à le détruire à temps.

\- Vous allez bien !?

\- Seika, attention ! hurla son vieil ami.

Pendant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour les garçons, les deux Akuma restants avaient changé de tactique : ils tranchèrent tous les troncs d'arbre alentours, les laissant tomber sur le groupe affaibli. Seika ne le vit que trop tard et ne put réagir comme il le fallait.

Une forme noire apparut soudainement devant elle et dressa une barrière, stoppant l'avalanche de troncs. La japonaise reconnut les cheveux bouclés de sa cadette. Décidemment, Seika aimait trop sa sœur. Celle-ci activa son Innocence et repoussa sa barrière, repoussant ainsi les troncs. Elle envoya son épée double sur un monstre qui fut tranché nettement.

Allen arriva à son tour et déchiqueta l'Akuma restant à l'aide de son bras. Ils vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ces monstres avant de revenir vers le groupe. Thénène souda les arbres coupés à leurs souches respectives puis courut vers son aînée.

\- Seika tu vas bien !?

\- Je... oui, oui mais... et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !?

La japonaise n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Thénène avait pourtant dit qu'elle resterait à l'auberge... Un autre détail, assez important, la gênait : la métisse n'était qu'en pyjama.

En pyjama.

Pyjama.

Py.

Ja.

Ma.

\- Bordel, tu fous quoi en pyjama ici !? T'es à moitié à poil, tu t'en rends compte !?

\- J'avais pas le temps de m'habiller putain : tu étais en danger de mort, du con ! explosa alors la cadette, furieuse d'être remerciée de la sorte.

\- Thénène dormait quand elle s'est réveillée en disant qu'il fallait qu'on vous rejoigne au plus vite, intervint Allen. Elle ne m'a même pas attendu qu'elle était déjà dans les rues entrain de courir vers la forêt. Elle court très vite : j'ai juste eu le temps de prendre son manteau.

Elle avait donc eu une vision...

\- Ah... m-merci Allen, dit Thénène toute rouge.

Elle saisit le manteau qu'il lui tendait et le vêtit rapidement, le fermant jusqu'au cou. Il lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu du tibia, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Seika se détendit : personne ne pouvait se rincer l'œil...

\- T'as même pas de chaussures, fit-elle remarquer sur un ton dépité.

\- Tu sais que ça n'a jamais été un réel problème pour moi, Kaka d'amour...

\- Thénène~ je vais te niquer~

\- Avant ça, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec le loup des ténèbres.

\- Bah on avait fait une pause et au moment de repartir, il est tombé au sol...

\- Alors Bakanda, on fait un malaise ? ne put s'empêcher de déclarer Allen, mesquin.

\- Je vais bien putain. Moyashi, j'vais t'buter.

\- T'aurais dû prendre le contrepoison ce matin Kanda. Je te l'avais dit en plus. Heureusement que j'en ai pris un petit flacon.

Elle ouvrit la paume, laissant apparaître un petit récipient contenant une substance bleue qui virait au vert.

\- C'mort : je bois plus c'truc.

\- Sois raisonnable Kanda, insista Thénène, patiente.

\- J'ai dit non.

Ce fut la phrase de trop, la phrase qui enflamma la japonaise.

\- Ah bah t'as encore énervée Seika. J'espère que t'es fier de toi.

\- Ta gueule la morveuse !

\- Bordel Yami, arrête de te comporter comme un gamin !

\- J'veux pas : j'veux pas. Point.

Seika serra les poings et les dents, tremblante. Son regard était terrifiant. Des éclairs bleus remontaient tout le long de ses bras, prêts à s'en échapper.

\- Onee-chan, pas besoin de s'énerver : calme-toi...

\- Yuu Kanda, tu me fais chier bordel ! Arrête de te comporter comme un gosse de quatre ans alors que t'en as dix-neuf ! Thénène vient déjà pour nous aider avec la pousse de soja alors qu'elle est hyper fatiguée ! Elle a fait une putain de nuit blanche pour s'occuper de toi et là elle vient pour te soigner encore une fois ! T'es qu'un putain d'ingrat : tu m'énerves tellement ! Alors, tu vas boire ce flacon, sinon j'te le fais avaler de force ! Et tu diras merci à Titi après ! Je compte pas me répéter ! T'es qu'un putain d'idiot ingrat ! explosa alors l'aînée, ignorant sa cadette.

Un silence pesant s'installa par la suite, tous étant abasourdis par les propos de la japonaise. Elle vit bien qu'elle avait mis son compatriote en colère mais lui aussi l'avait énervée. Vraiment énervée. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre. La preuve : il arracha rapidement le flacon des mains de Thénène et en ingéra le contenu aussi vite.

\- Voilà : c'était pas si compliqué bordel ! souffla Seika.

\- Tch.

\- Ça devrait faire effet dans les minutes qui suivent, ce qu'il vient d'avaler, c'est juste en prévention : il reste encore un peu de poison dans son organisme mais là ça devrait être bon, dit calmement Thénène en s'attachant les cheveux.

\- Et Allen alors ?

\- Je l'ai pris à table ce matin.

\- Hmm d'accord.

\- Ça va Rarès ? s'enquit alors la cadette, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, oui... juste un peu étonné...

\- Ah ?

\- Je t'ai jamais vu aussi énervée Sei...

\- ... Il y a bien une première fois à tout non ? hasarda cette dernière.

Kanda se leva brusquement et nettoya son manteau. Il jeta un regard froid sur l'ensemble du groupe avant de reprendre sa route. Il s'arrêta, attendant qu'ils réagissent.

\- Bougez-vous, bande d'idiots.

\- Yami, t'as pas remercié Titi.

\- Alors là tu peux vraiment rêver Hikari.

\- T'inquiète Kaka, allons-y.

\- Vous venez avec nous !? s'exclama la japonaise.

\- Maintenant qu'on est ici, autant rester, rit la cadette. C'est parti !

\- Attends Titi, où est l'Innocence ?

\- Euuuuuuuuh...

Thénène eut un gros blanc et fit les yeux ronds en regardant Seika. Elle fit ensuite un tour sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter en direction de l'est.

\- Par là, dit-elle en pointant la direction du doigt.

\- Attendez... Y'a un nid de serpents là-bas, leur apprit Rarès, perplexe.

\- En tout cas, c'est là-bas donc on y va. Si t'as les j'tons, tu peux rentrer à l'auberge hein.

\- J'ai pas peur, Monsieur-j'ai-les-cheveux-longs-et-j'me-la-pète, rétorqua le brun en prenant la tête du groupe.

Seika retint le bras du japonais, prêt à dégainer son sabre. Quels gamins...

\- Titi et pousse de soja : devant. Yami et moi, on ferme.

Ils obéirent et progressèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Comme Rarès l'avait dit, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un nid de serpents. Un petit chemin menait jusqu'à celui-ci, entouré de buissons. Un œuf brillait d'une lueur verte, se démarquant des autres. Le groupe se figea, subjugué. L'Innocence était réellement dans un œuf de serpent !?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda alors Seika.

\- Bah, on va le chercher grande sœur... Soyons vigilants : il y a des serpents autour de nous...

La cadette désigna les endroits où ils étaient réfugiés tout en parlant. En fait, il y en avait partout dans les buissons.

\- Je reformule ma question : on fait comment ?

\- La question serait plutôt : qui va y aller, non ?

\- Thénène, la ferme et regarde l'œuf est entrain d'éclore, chuchota sa grande sœur.

Pourquoi elle chuchotait ? Elle ne savait pas elle-même. Elle était sûrement trop absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait actuellement.

Comme elle l'avait dit, l'œuf était entrain d'éclore. Thénène attrapa la main de sa sœur, légèrement paniquée. Seika savait qu'elle se remémorait son rêve de la veille. Elle serra la main de sa cadette, en lui souriant doucement.

Devant eux, la coquille se brisa et un petit serpent noir en sortit. Il avait une pierre verte incrustée entre ses deux yeux.

\- Alors, ce serpent est l'Innocence ? balbutia le blandin, déconcentré.

\- Apparemment.

\- C'est c'qu'on doit remettre à la Congrégation ?

\- Exa Yami.

\- Qui va le chercher ? réitéra Thénène, impatiente.

\- Ça va être compliqué avec tous ces serpents autour, souligna Rarès jusque-là silencieux.

\- Hikari, Gaki, vous pouvez pas faire un de vos tours de magie là ?

\- Je sais pas...

\- Pff. À ce que je vois, vous êtes pas des hommes. Je vais le chercher, déclara la métisse en s'avançant sur le chemin.

\- Quoi !? Titi ! Attends, tu déconnes !?

Mais elle s'était déjà engagée sur le chemin. Alors qu'elle en avait parcouru la moitié, des reptiles sortirent peu à peu de leur cachette. Loin d'être effrayée, la cadette traçait sa route. Elle finit par atteindre la petite bête. Elle s'arrêta et descendit à son niveau en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Thénène, reviens vite !

\- Calme Seika : je veux pas le brusquer.

Seika s'inquiétait d'autant plus que les serpents qui sortaient des broussailles se regroupaient derrière sa sœur. Cette dernière les ignorait, totalement concentrée sur celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Coucou toi, murmura-t-elle doucement. Tu viens ? Je vais t'emmener dans ta nouvelle maison.

L'Innocence, conciliante, siffla pour exprimer son accord et sauta sur le bras de la métisse. Seika paniqua l'espace d'un instant, pensant que l'animal avait sauté sur sa sœur pour la mordre. Thénène se retourna et brandit fièrement le serpent enroulé autour de son bras au reste du groupe. Les reptiles qui l'avaient entourée s'enfuirent en un éclair, laissant les humains dans une incompréhension totale. La cadette en profita pour revenir, sans demander son reste.

\- Et~ voilà ! C'était pas si compliqué que ça, bande de tapettes...

\- Gaki, j'vais t'niquer.

\- Pareil !

\- Rarès, Yami, essayez de la toucher et j'vous jure que vous en ressortirez pas indemnes.

\- D-D'accord, se replia le brun, soucieux de sa santé.

\- Tch.

\- En tout cas, c'est l'heure de rentrer : nous avons accompli notre mission.

\- C'est bien vrai Moyashi !

\- Thénène, je m'appelle Allen...

\- C'est pas un problème, tu sais.

\- Titi, t'es pas trop fatiguée ? s'enquit Seika, anxieuse.

\- Baaaaaaaaaaah... À dire vrai... tu veux bien me porter ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaît ma grande sœur préférée.

\- J'suis ta seule sœur, idiote.

\- Justement, sourit Thénène.

\- Sinon Seika, je veux bien la porter, suggéra le blandin.

La japonaise resta silencieuse un instant, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau. Alors, Thénène était fatiguée et demandait à être portée Allen venait de se proposer si elle refusait il y aurait contact physique entre les deux et la japonaise ne voulait plus de contact physique entre eux. Son choix fut vite fait.

\- Ça va aller, merci quand même. Allez, monte Titi, répondit-elle en lui offrant son dos.

La métisse grimpa presque immédiatement, aux anges, et s'installa confortablement. Elle plongea la tête entre les cheveux à présent secs de son aînée, heureuse. Seika savait que sa sœur adorait son parfum de vanille et de fleur de lotus, qu'elle adorait ses cheveux et lui faire des câlins.

\- Kaka, t'es la meilleure !

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et j'te laisse tomber par terre.

\- Quelqu'un me rattrapera, lui susurra à l'oreille Thénène, dans l'unique but de rendre jalouse sa sœur.

\- Je compte pas te lâcher, grinça la japonaise.

Objectif réussi.


	27. Chapter 27

\- Lavi, ne bouge plus !

\- Hein !?

\- S'il te plaît : laisse-toi faire et ne dis rien !

Alors qu'ils étaient dans les couloirs circulaires de la Congrégation, Thénène se plaça alors derrière lui, se trouvant coincée entre son dos et le mur. Kanda arriva soudain, sabre dégainé et à l'affût. Il vit le rouquin et l'agressa sur-le-champ.

\- Oï Usagi, elle est où Gaki ?!

\- Là-bas ! hurla spontanément Lavi en pointant le doigt vers deux directions opposées, la gauche et la droite.

Kanda l'attrapa par le col et le souleva.

\- J'ai pas ton temps Baka Usagi !

Comprenant que le roux couvrait la jeune fille, le kendoka poussa son camarade sur le côté, prêt à tailler la cadette en petits morceaux, mais il fut surpris de ne voir que le mur en face de lui.

\- Baka Usagi, où est Gaki !?

\- Elle a continué tout droit.

Le japonais s'y précipita et laissa le garçon étonné derrière lui. Dès qu'il fut assez loin, le mur où Thénène avait disparu se mit à onduler avant de s'ouvrir et de laisser la métisse sortir de sa cachette.

\- Ça va Lavi !? s'exclama-t-elle alors.

\- Ouioui... Purée, comment t'as fait ça ?

\- Modification de la matière par la maîtrise de la terre...

\- Pourquoi Yuu veut encore te découper ?

\- Hm... Pendant l'entraînement, j'ai dit que... lui et Kaka allaient se marier et avoir plein de petits gosses japonais... ça leur a pas vraiment plu..., avoua-t-elle toute gênée.

'Adorable', se dit alors le rouquin.

\- Attends, Seika te poursuit aussi !?

\- Oui, je sais pas où elle est...

\- Je vois.

\- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir aidée Lavi.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle n'était qu'en tenue d'entraînement, à savoir une brassière noire et un jogging gris. Le rouquin put rapidement admirer la musculature de la jeune fille mais aussi, son imposante cicatrice sur l'avant-bras gauche.

\- Mais c'est normal : qui ne voudrait pas aider une fille aussi... magnifique que toi ? sourit le jeune homme de façon séductrice.

\- Lavi, arrête de draguer ma sœur ! rugit la japonaise derrière eux.

\- Ah j'y vais Lavi : à une prochaine fois ! glapit Thénène en sautant par-dessus la barrière.

\- Baka Titi j'vais te briser les os !

Seika suivit sa sœur et s'ensuivit alors une course poursuite dans tout le bâtiment.

Comme Thénène l'avait dit plus tôt, sa petite pique innocente avait complètement déchaîné les deux japonais : la métisse courait alors pour sa vie. Après avoir attrapé quelques mètres plus bas une autre barrière, la jeune fille ressentit une douleur au poignet droit mais n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur la douleur qu'elle voyait déjà sa sœur arriver. Bordel, on dirait bien que Seika ne comptait la lâcher de si tôt. Pourtant, la cadette ne comprenait pas pourquoi son aînée avait réagi aussi violemment...

Tant pis, elle devait rapidement trouver une cachette. La métisse fila à travers les couloirs de la Congrégation, sur ses gardes : Seika n'était pas loin derrière elle mais Thénène ne savait pas où était Kanda. Et ça, ça posait problème. Quelque chose de fin, d'argenté et d'aiguisé capta l'attention de Thénène, face à elle, qui se courba et évita au dernier instant de se faire décapiter par le japonais. Tiens, quand on parle du loup...

La cadette n'essayait même pas de se remettre de sa frayeur qu'elle accélérait la cadence.

Kanda voulait bel et bien sa mort.

Merde, merde, merde...

Il lui fallait absolument trouver où se cacher.

Bordel, ils étaient très proches... Thénène fit subitement apparaître un mur et les deux japonais se le prirent en pleine face. Le choc les avait étourdis et avait attisé leur colère. Néanmoins, le temps qu'ils se reprennent, Thénène avait déjà trouvé une cachette. Elle était entrée sans prévenir dans la chambre d'Allen qui se trouvait à moins de deux mètres. Le blandin sursauta lorsque la métisse pénétra brutalement dans sa chambre. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, essoufflée.

\- Euh Th-

La jeune fille s'approcha et posa sa main sur la bouche du blandin, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Allen, surpris, ne réagit pas sur le coup avant de retirer délicatement la main de la métisse.

\- Un problème ? chuchota-t-il alors.

Thénène lui fit signe d'écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Les deux adolescents tendirent l'oreille et entendirent les jurons et les bruits de pas de la paire japonaise. Celle-ci finit par s'éloigner et la cadette se détendit progressivement. Elle attendit encore quelques instants avant de parler au maudit.

\- Désolée de m'être invitée comme ça...

\- Ils n'en ont pas marre de te poursuivre depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Apparemment non, rit Thénène avant de s'affaisser sur le lit. Putain, ils veulent vraiment me tuer cette fois...

\- Même Seika !?

\- Oui... Ça ne te dérange pas si... je reste un peu dans ta chambre ? Le temps qu'ils se fatiguent ?

\- Je... Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Merci Moyashi ! s'exclama la cadette en lui sautant au cou.

\- Moins fort sinon ils risquent de t'entendre, souligna le blandin en souriant. Et puis je m'appelle Allen.

Thénène se rendit compte qu'elle tenait Allen dans ses bras et le relâcha alors, rouge comme une tomate, en s'excusant de sa maladresse. Le jeune homme, quelque peu rouge lui aussi, la rassura. Timcampy apparut aussitôt et commença à jouer avec la métisse, qui essayait d'être la plus silencieuse possible. Le blandin se réinstalla dans son lit et reprit sa lecture. Il jetait un coup d'œil de temps à autre à Tim et à Thénène.

Cette dernière était réellement une grande enfant. Allen replongea ainsi dans sa lecture. De belles boucles noires apparurent alors sur la couverture du livre. Quelques unes dépassaient et certaines d'entre elles tombaient sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Tu lis quoi ? demanda alors Thénène.

Elle se trouvait au-dessus d'Allen, les cheveux lâchés. Ce dernier piqua un fard, du fait de cette soudaine proximité. Il n'arrivait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Le livre que tu m'as prêté la dernière fois.

\- Ah, t'en es où ?

La chevelure de la cadette sentait très bon. Allen était plus que gêné.

\- Je viens de le commencer.

\- D'accord !

Elle s'assit un instant sur ses genoux avant de s'extirper du lit et de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Bon, ça fait un moment quand même, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps ! Tu me diras ce que t'en penses quand tu l'auras fini ! À plus tard, Moyashi !

Elle s'en alla alors, laissant le maudit pantois.

\- À plus tard Thénène...

Il se sentait bizarre... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

La cadette, quant à elle, reprit sa dangereuse aventure dans les couloirs de la Congrégation. Elle se demandait bien ce que sa sœur et son futur époux pouvaient être entrain de faire en ce moment. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et la jeune fille commençait à avoir faim. Elle se rendit donc à la cafétéria. Mauvaise idée : les deux japonais l'attendaient de pied ferme.

Merde, elle avait oublié que son aînée connaissait ses habitudes.

Bon bah, autant faire face à ses problèmes...

Seika et Kanda lui tombèrent dessus, leur Innocence active. Thénène esquiva facilement toutes leurs attaques. Elle donnait l'impression d'être un élastique détendu à sa façon de se mouvoir. Elle était très souple, agile et rapide. Les gens présents dans la cafétéria regardaient de loin l'affrontement, effrayés. Seika et Kanda contre Thénène, ça faisait et des étincelles et des dégâts... Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait... Ils décidèrent donc d'appeler les Exorcistes pour qu'ils les protègent et essayent de calmer le jeu.

Les scientifiques s'en allèrent se cacher et laissèrent ainsi un grand espace libre pour le trio en plein combat. La cadette fut la première à le remarquer et décida d'appâter la paire japonaise au centre de la pièce. Elle commençait à fatiguer : il fallait qu'elle les neutralise. Ou du moins, qu'elle essaie. Elle attendit l'occasion parfaite qui finit par se présenter.

Kanda l'attaqua alors frontalement, pensant que Thénène ne répliquerait pas. Au contraire, cette dernière laissa le kendoka s'approcher d'elle et intercepta la lame. Une fois face à face, la cadette lui envoya un puissant coup de genou dans l'estomac avant de le frapper au visage avec son tibia. Elle esquiva le coup de sa sœur avant d'en donner un dans la nuque du jeune homme qui s'affaissa, sonné.

Un de moins, passons à l'autre.

Seika ne s'attarda même pas sur son camarade à terre. Elle devint plus agressive, poussant la cadette dans un coin de la pièce. Si Thénène devait mourir, autant que Seika la tue en apprenant quelque chose. La métisse repoussa alors son aînée, prit de l'élan et se maintint horizontalement en équilibre sur le mur le proche.

\- Allez, viens Miss Kanda, lança-t-elle, un sourire purement provocant sur les lèvres.

La japonaise gronda et Thénène se prépara mentalement à mourir.

\- Ah mais c'est vrai ! T'es trop nulle pour monter !

Cette réplique transforma Seika en une véritable bombe de violence et de colère. La cadette ricana et courut sur les murs tout autour de la salle. Bientôt, son aînée la rejoignit et la poursuivit, lui lançant des jets enflammés ou des dards de pierre. Pour corser un peu les choses, Thénène monta jusqu'au plafond, obligeant sa sœur à la suivre. Les Lacroix, utilisant le plafond comme un sol banal, se livrèrent à un corps à corps brutal et défièrent les lois de la gravité.

Lenalee, Lavi et Allen arrivèrent rapidement devant la détresse des scientifiques et furent surpris de retrouver les deux sœurs, la tête à l'envers.

\- Elles savent faire ça aussi ?! hurla l'apprenti Bookman, sous le choc.

\- Incroyable, murmurèrent les deux autres, subjugués.

Ils admirèrent les deux filles se faire la peau. De force égale, le combat des Lacroix s'éternisait. Seika attaquait et Thénène répliquait de même. Cette dernière espérait que son aînée se calme sinon elle devrait se battre entièrement.

\- Seika, tu veux bien te calmer maintenant ?

\- Urusai !

La japonaise ne voulait pas entendre raison. Tant pis, Thénène la neutraliserait. Elle attaqua alors frontalement son aînée, changeant toute la donne de leur combat. Elle attaquait avec la même agressivité que Seika, l'énervant davantage.

\- J'vais te briser les os ! rugit cette dernière en tentant de frapper la métisse au visage.

D'instinct, Thénène leva son bras droit pour se protéger. Elle reçut le coup dans son poignet et sentit quelque chose craquer. 'Et merde !'

Elle se replia un moment, voulant examiner son articulation. Cependant, Seika revint rapidement à la charge et Thénène fut contrainte de répliquer aussitôt. Le combat reprit alors que Kanda se relevait, encore plus rageur qu'au départ. Il chercha la cadette des yeux, prêt à la dépecer sur place.

\- Où est Gaki ? demanda-t-il alors à ses camarades lorsqu'il les aperçut. J'dois encore lui faire la peau moi.

Tous pointèrent le plafond du doigt et le kendoka leva le regard. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre un air féroce. Il s'empara de Mugen et se plaça en dessous des deux filles, en réfléchissant. Il fallait que Thénène descende. Un sourire extraordinairement mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Kanda, qui avait trouvé un possible moyen pour que Thénène revienne au sol. Il lança soudainement son sabre dans les airs, l'envoyant se planter dans le plafond aux pieds de la cadette.

\- Oh putain de merde !

Surprise par la lame qui aurait pu lui trancher le crâne en deux, lame qui aurait pu tout simplement la trancher en deux en vérité, Thénène fut déconcentrée et Seika en profita pour se jeter sur elle. Elle effectua une magnifique prise de judo sur Thénène, prise qui permettait d'envoyer son adversaire au tapis. Au lieu d'envoyer sa cadette sur le plafond, elle la propulsa au-dessus d'elle et l'envoya au sol.

La métisse se réceptionna difficilement sur ses deux jambes avant de s'étaler sur le ventre, n'arrivant pas à se relever. Seika descendit à son tour et, dans sa descente, rendit le sabre qu'elle avait récupéré à son propriétaire. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le dos de Thénène qui expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

\- Maintenant, tu vas morfler !

\- Q-Quoi ? Attends... Seika ! Temps mort ! J'me rends !

Thénène se débattit aussi fébrilement que possible, en s'excusant et en suppliant son aînée de se relever et de la laisser partir. Seika fit la sourde oreille et accentua la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le corps de sa cadette. Elle saisit alors le bras droit de Thénène et commença une magnifique séance de torture. Kanda s'approcha du duo et se plaça devant celui-ci afin d'admirer le spectacle, faisant tournoyer Mugen dans ses mains.

\- Seika... j'ai dit... temps mort ! Steuplai... j'arrive pas... à respirer... et...

\- Urusai ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! aboya la japonaise en pressant le poignet de sa sœur dans la main. Et tiens-toi prête, ma chère sœur, c'est pas encore fini.

\- Attends... Sei... pas... le... poign-

Thénène se tut et se mordit alors la lèvre, pour empêcher un cri de douleur de jaillir de sa bouche : Seika venait juste de lui briser l'articulation. Son corps trembla peu à peu, à cause du choc. Elle sentit alors un poids en moins sur elle et put se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Ayant senti l'articulation de sa sœur craquer sous son emprise et constaté, suite à cela, qu'elle tremblait, Seika lâcha immédiatement Thénène et se releva, étonnée. D'accord, alors, elle venait de casser le poignet de sa sœur ? Oui, elle avait eu envie de lui faire mal ; elle avait, d'ailleurs, à chaque instant de sa vie envie de faire un peu mal à sa cadette mais, sur le coup, elle n'avait pas eu envie de lui casser quelque chose.

Quand Thénène se mit en position fœtale, elle se rendit compte de son geste.

Putain, elle avait vraiment pété le poignet de sa sœur.

Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et posa une main hésitante dans les cheveux de Thénène, de peur qu'elle ne la repousse.

\- Thénène ?

Kanda, qui avait tout suivi, se demandait alors quel membre il allait arracher à Thénène. Quand il s'était enfin décidé, il leva sa lame et se prépara à l'abattre sur la métisse. Toutefois, la seconde suivante, Seika le désarma brutalement et lança Mugen, qui se planta dans un mur, tout proche de la tête de Lavi.

\- Yami, essaie même pas de poser un doigt sur elle.

\- Tch. Hikari, t'es vraiment pas normale tu sais.

\- Ah ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? s'emporta la japonaise en haussant le ton.

\- Seika, tu veux trucider Thénène et, la seconde d'après, tu veux que personne la touche, répondit le rouquin après s'être remis de sa frayeur. Et parfois l'inverse. Aussi, tu l'insultes et après tu lui donnes un surnom mignon. Tu es vraiment... compliquée... Steuplaimefaispasdemaljevoulaispastevexer !

\- Et alors, Baka Usagi ?! C'est peut-être vrai, oui... mais j'ai mes raisons. Enfin bref, pour l'instant, Titi doit aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Je... Ça va... intervint la principale concernée qui se relevait, confuse.

\- Je t'ai balancée du plafond, compressée le dos, empêchée de respirer, brisée le poignet et tu oses me dire que tu vas bien ? siffla Seika, sur le point d'exploser.

Elle n'aimait pas que Thénène minimise ainsi les choses, vraiment pas.

\- Bordel, arrête de t'énerver, hurla alors Thénène, rouge de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive hein ?! D'habitude, t'aurais pas réagi comme ça pour une aussi petite pique ! J'avais dit quoi ? Que t'allais te marier à l'autre abruti de japonais efféminé qui, lui, s'énerve vraiment pour rien ! C'était pas si méchant que ça Seika !

\- Gaki, tu remercieras ton garde du corps qui m'empêche de te corriger comme il se doit.

En parlant à sa sœur, elle agita les bras dans tous les sens et augmenta la douleur de sa blessure. Elle serra son bras contre elle et se massa doucement l'articulation.

\- C'est pas ma faute Titi..., chuchota l'aînée en massant également l'articulation de Thénène.

\- Bah, c'est la faute à qui ?! C'est la faute à... Ah... Mais... Attends...

Un sourire carnassier et pervers prit place alors sur le visage de la métisse, qui se mit debout et obligea son aînée à faire de même. Le petit groupe d'apôtres de Dieu se resserra un peu autour des Lacroix. La plus âgée des deux était complètement perdue face à l'attitude de Thénène. Cette dernière ouvrit, à l'aide de sa main libre, le manteau de Seika, révélant ainsi son débardeur blanc. Sans prévenir, elle posa sa main sur la poitrine de sa sœur et la palpa.

Thénène tripotait Seika sous les yeux ébahis des autres, même Kanda n'était pas prêt mentalement à ça. Lavi saigna légèrement du nez devant cette scène incongrue.

\- Ah ha, tes seins ont grossi ! s'écria fièrement la métisse. T'as bientôt tes règles toi ! Fallait me le dire Kaka, bordel ! Je sais que t'es particulièrement irritable dans cette période-là, j'aurais compris hein !

La susnommée était pétrifiée de honte. Totalement pourpre, la moutarde lui montait progressivement au nez : Thénène, après avoir crié, et bien fort, devant ses camarades, sur tous les toits ; Thénène, après avoir crié qu'elle allait avoir ses règles, n'avait pas retiré sa main. Heureusement que le réfectoire n'était pas rempli...

\- ESPÈCE DE STUPIDE IDIOTE SANS CERVELLE QUI EST PAS FICHUE DE RÉFLÉCHIR PENDANT UNE SEULE SECONDE ! beugla Seika.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'disais ? soupira pitoyablement Lavi. Une vraie girouette ma parole !

Elle envoya alors un coup de poing monumental dans le visage de Thénène, qui tomba à la renverse.

\- J'VAIS VRAIMENT TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! BLESSÉE OU PAS BLESSÉE ! SALE CONNE !

Seika lui sauta dessus et l'étrangla de toutes ses forces, en la secouant comme une marionnette. Thénène agitait désespérément les bras, suffocante et en larmes, à la recherche d'une aide dans l'immédiat. Les Exorcistes s'employèrent alors à séparer promptement les deux sœurs, ne souhaitant pas perdre ni une camarade ni un bon élément dans cette guerre contre le Comte Millénaire. Laborieusement, ils réussirent à extraire la métisse qui s'était évanouie des griffes de la japonaise.

Celle-ci, voyant sa proie lui échapper, voulut justement récupérer cette dernière et s'attaqua alors aux Exorcistes. Malheureusement pour elle, Kanda la rattrapa par la taille et la maintint fermement contre lui, l'empêchant de s'en prendre aux autres.

\- YAMI ! LÂCHE-MOI TA PUTAIN DE RACE ! J'VAIS VRAIMENT LA TUER CETTE IMBÉCILE !

Seika gigotait dans tous les sens afin de se défaire de l'emprise de son compatriote.

\- Occupez-vous de Gaki, j'vais garder la plus grande.

Lenalee, Allen et Lavi transportèrent sur-le-champ la cadette à l'infirmerie. Les infirmières prirent soin de Thénène qui s'était finalement réveillée, perturbée.

Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête.

Cette petite pique de départ, pendant l'entraînement, lui avait rapporté au final un poignet cassé et une entorse au genou, à cause de sa mauvaise réception. Un beau plâtre et une superbe attelle.

\- Dites, elle est où Kaka ? Et Kanda ? s'enquit la métisse, une fois sortie de cet havre de paix et de sûreté.

\- Kanda a retenu ta sœur pendant qu'on t'emmenait à l'infirmerie, lui apprit la chinoise. Ils sont encore à la cafétéria.

\- Ah ? Ils sont restés ensemble ?

\- Oui, ça t'étonne Thénène ? l'interrogea le rouquin.

\- J'me demande juste comment ça s'est passé entre eux, vu l'état du truc qui me sert de sœur. Enfin bon, j'attends vraiment mes neveux et nièces moi !

Tous explosèrent de rire et se rendirent au réfectoire, quoique lentement car Thénène boitait. Ils furent hébétés de trouver les deux japonais à table et qui mangeaient tranquillement, alors qu'il y a très peu de temps, Seika était très remontée.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve s'il vous plaît, souffla la métisse à ses compagnons.

\- Moi aussi, je suis très étonnée, avoua Lenalee. Enfin bon, allons les rejoindre !

\- Alors là, après vous ! dit la cadette, méfiante.

Thénène se cacha derrière Lavi, qui était plus grand qu'elle, et rejoignit le reste du groupe.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda gentiment Lenalee.

Les deux concernés hochèrent tout bonnement la tête. Thénène observa Seika, stupéfaite : elle ne présentait plus aucun signe d'énervement.

\- Onee-chan, t'es vraiment calmée !?

\- Oui, ça se voit, non ?

\- Kanda, comment t'as fait !?

\- J'lui ai dit qu'ça servait à rien de s'énerver contre toi et elle a fini par se calmer toute seule.

\- Merci, merci ! Tu te rends que tu m'as sauvée la vie là !? s'exclama joyeusement Thénène.

\- Oui mais pour mieux te la prendre après. Crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi, j'aime bien m'amuser avec toi..., attesta le kendoka en souriant de façon malsaine.

\- Espèce de... malade mental... Sinon, Seika, tu m'en veux pas trop ?

\- Pour avoir hurlé que j'allais avoir mes règles et pour m'avoir tripotée devant tout le monde ? C'est ça ?

\- C'est bien ça..., confirma la cadette, gênée.

\- J't'en veux à mort. Cherche pas, j'te ferai payer un jour ou l'autre, déclara froidement l'aînée.

Thénène se jeta au cou de Seika et commença à frotter sa joue contre la sienne.

\- Je suis désolée Kaka !

\- M'en fous.

\- Maaais, tu me pardonnes ?

\- Non.

\- Allez ! insista Thénène.

\- Dégage.

\- S'il te plaît !

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Maaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiis, j'suis désolée Kaka, pardonne-moi, je voulais pas !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, bordel ! Et bouge de là ! s'écria la japonaise en frappant son poing sur la table.

\- Ok, je bouge ! s'exécuta Thénène.

\- Vous êtes pas croyables, rit Lavi, entraînant avec lui le maudit et la chinoise.

\- Ça s'appelle l'amour fraternel.

\- J'te déteste Baka Gaki !

\- C'est pas beau de mentir Kaka hein !

\- J'vais t'égorger sale morveuse !


	28. Chapter 28

\- Tiens, tu dessines ? s'exclama jovialement Lenalee en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Seika.

\- Ah ? Et qui est ce beau bébé ? demanda Lavi, en lorgnant par-dessus l'autre épaule.

\- Oui, je dessine depuis petite ! Ce bébé, c'est Titi !

\- Gné ? On m'a appelée ?

\- Non, reprends ta lecture patate.

\- Hmm...

Thénène ne se fit pas prier et replongea entre les lignes du livre qu'elle tenait en main. Alice au pays des merveilles, Allen le lui avait passé dans la matinée et la métisse profitait de son après-midi pour le lire. Personne ne s'était entraîné aujourd'hui, tout le monde avait décidé qu'ils devaient se reposer un peu. Tous étaient dans le petit salon de la Congrégation, mis à part Kanda qui avait décidé de méditer. Thénène était allongée sur un canapé et Seika était assise dans un fauteuil non loin dudit canapé. En face de la métisse se trouvait une table basse en bois et derrière celle-ci, un canapé occupé par le blandin qui lisait lui aussi un livre.

Thénène avait rapidement récupéré au niveau de ses blessures mais son poignet restait tout de même fragile. Son aînée s'était légèrement adoucie pendant sa période de convalescence. Peut-être pour essayer de se racheter. Néanmoins, l'attention avait flatté la métisse.

Ce jour-là, la japonaise avait récupéré un crayon et un carnet de feuilles auprès de la section scientifique quelques instants plus tôt et semblait absorbée par sa besogne. Lavi et Lenalee décidèrent d'observer son travail et furent étonnés par la qualité du dessin. Il représentait un nouveau-né dans son berceau, dormant paisiblement. Quoique très simple, il était très réaliste, propre et précis.

\- Tu dessines vraiment bien !

\- Merci le lapin !

\- Thénène ressemblait à ça bébé !? demanda Lenalee sous le charme.

\- Exaaaaa. Elle était tellement adorable à cette époque, s'attrista la japonaise en finalisant son travail. Maintenant, on dirait une vieille patate pourrie...

\- Tu sais, je t'entends Kaka.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu as écouté ce qu'on a dit.

\- Lenalee t'a demandé si tu dessinais, Lavi t'a demandé qui était le bébé. Tu as dit que tu dessinais depuis que t'étais petite et que le bébé, c'était moi. Lavi t'a complimenté sur ton dessin, tu l'as remercié. Lenalee t'a demandé si je ressemblais à ça bébé et t'as répondu que c'était exact, que j'étais adorable à l'époque et que maintenant je ressemblais à une vieille patate pourrie... Ce à quoi je réponds : je t'emmerde Seika, débita nonchalamment la cadette en fermant le livre et en se redressant. Quand j'entends, j'écoute.

\- Et tu réussis à te concentrer sur ta lecture en même temps ? Impressionnant ! s'extasia Allen qui avait levé le nez du livre, intrigué par ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- Tch, tu sais que c'est une sale manie et qu'elle t'apportera des problèmes un jour hein, l'avertit son aînée.

\- Y'a qu'à toi que ça pose problème en vrai, rit Thénène en passant une main dans ses boucles.

\- Justement, tu aimes fouiner ou écouter quand je suis à peine concernée par quelque chose...

\- C'est que je t'aime Kaka !

Thénène se leva et posa le livre sur la table basse. Elle passa derrière le fauteuil de Seika et noua ses bras autour du cou de cette dernière, en posant sa joue dans la chevelure sombre de la japonaise.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu me détestes...

\- QUOI ?! Pardon ?! Comment ça ?! s'offusqua la cadette, sous le choc.

\- Tu aimes te foutre ou me foutre ou **nous** foutre dans des situations embarrassantes ou dangereuses, surtout très embarrassantes... comme la dernière fois par exemple, déplora Seika en rougissant légèrement.

\- T'es encore sur ton histoire de règles en fait ? J'suis désolée pour ça je t'ai dit ! Maintenant, tourne la page Kaka !

\- Déjà, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, hein ! Et je me suis toujours pas vengée !

\- J'ai hâte de voir de quel type sera la vengeance, intervint le roux, ayant quelques idées salaces à l'esprit.

\- Lavi, dit simplement Allen.

Il connaissait son ami et savait pertinemment qu'il ne pensait pas à des choses très catholiques.

\- J'ai rien dit Al ! Et puis, c'est à cause d'une certaine fille de petite taille aux yeux dorés tout ça !

\- Ça peut aussi bien être Seika ou Thénène avec ta description vaseuse, idiot va ! lui dit la chinoise en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- Ben justement !

Tout le monde ricana devant l'air faussement innocent de l'apprenti Bookman. Thénène posa alors les yeux sur le dessin de sa sœur et l'observa attentivement. Puis elle se détacha de son aînée pour observer le matériel utilisé. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'était pas aussi bon que le matériel qu'utilisait Seika quand elles vivaient encore en Espagne. Une moue effaça l'air joyeux qu'elle avait à l'instant et inquiéta alors ses camarades.

\- Un souci Thénène ? s'enquit alors le maudit.

\- Pardon ? Non, je réfléchissais...

\- À quoi ?

\- J'me disais juste que tu pourrais faire cent fois mieux avec un meilleur matériel...

\- Peut-être mais c'est déjà mieux que rien, tu crois pas ? lui sourit chaleureusement Seika.

Seika souriait souvent. Pas tout le temps mais assez souvent. De différentes manières : doucement, gentiment, méchamment, poliment, diaboliquement mais elle souriait peu de fois chaleureusement. Thénène vit que la japonaise était heureuse de dessiner à nouveau et cela fit également plaisir à la cadette.

Seika dessinait depuis son plus jeune âge, Thénène avait grandi avec cette dessinatrice bourrée de talent et d'imagination qui ne perdait pas une occasion de décorer une feuille vierge. Elle aimait représenter des paysages, des scènes banales de la vie d'une enfant mais aussi les portraits. La japonaise dessinait au moins une fois une personne de son entourage proche. La métisse avait très souvent servi de modèle à son aînée donc Seika l'avait dessinée maintes et maintes fois, dans la plupart des situations possibles et imaginables.

Thénène admirait les œuvres de Seika, que ce soit des brouillons, des dessins, des sculptures ou même des peintures. Plus jeune, elle attendait toujours de voir le travail finalisé de sa sœur, travail qui était forcément magnifique et époustouflant. Seika avait un réel don pour l'art, à savoir les dessins et la poésie. Elle maniait aussi bien les mots que les pinceaux, tout aussi bien qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement son Innocence. Savoir que son aînée avait repris le dessin lui mettait du baume au cœur : elle s'en serait voulu si Seika avait laissé tomber. Son rôle était de pousser sa sœur à faire le meilleur d'elle-même, autant pour son avenir que dans ses passions, sachant que ses passions pourraient devenir son futur métier.

Cette guerre finirait bien par se terminer un jour : elles ne seraient pas éternellement Exorcistes. Il leur fallait penser à l'avenir à la fin de celle-ci.

Seika devait lui donner le meilleur elle-même. Et pour que Seika donne le meilleur d'elle-même, il fallait que Thénène lui donne toutes les clés. Que faire ?

\- Oui, j'suis contente que tu aies repris le dessin. Ça me manquait de ne plus te voir griffonner sur des feuilles, reproduire de beaux paysages et tout, lui avoua la métisse, un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh, vous êtes trop mignonnes !

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Lenalee. 'Sont tellement mignonnes, chuchota un Lavi enchanté par le sourire des deux filles.

\- Pff. Urusai, vieux lapin idiot ! marmonnèrent les Lacroix, complètement gênées.

\- N'oublions pas qu'elles ont très souvent les mêmes réactions aussi, souligna Allen, taquin.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Moyashi !?

La cadette se posta devant le maudit qui était toujours assis, les mains sur les hanches. Allen dut lever la tête pour croiser le regard embarrassé mais amusé de la jeune Lacroix.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de mal Thénène ! Et je m'appelle Allen au passage...

\- Mais tu es une belle pousse de soja !

Thénène lui attrapa le visage et lui pinça les joues. En proie à la douleur, la métisse n'y allant pas de main morte, le jeune homme se défit aussi vite que possible de l'emprise de son amie.

\- Non, non, je suis Allen !

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu dis, pas ce que tu montres ! lança Thénène, mesquine.

\- Seika, tu ne peux pas bâillonner ta sœur, s'il te plaît ? implora soudainement le blandin, désespéré.

Ses camarades éclatèrent de rire et Thénène fit mine de s'offusquer. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, gonfla les joues tout en prenant un visage féroce et détourna le regard, telle une enfant qui boude parce qu'elle n'a pas eu sa sucette.

\- Thénène ? l'interpella alors Allen, diverti par la cadette.

\- Tu fais la tête ? insista-t-il, toujours aussi rieur.

\- Laisse tomber Allen ! le coupa Seika en passant ses mains autour de la taille de Thénène. Elle aime trop faire la tête.

\- C'pas vrai...

\- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- ... Du sport des joues ? hasarda la principale concernée, les yeux brillants de malice.

\- T'es pas croyable !

Les rires fusèrent une nouvelle fois et accueillirent un Kanda irrité.

\- Qui glousse comme une truie ? Que j'lui fasse justement subir le sort d'une truie : on l'entend depuis l'autre bout du bâtiment.

\- Kaka !

\- Oh la menteuse ! Thénène, c'est toi qui a le rire le plus étrange de nous tous !

\- T'as aucune preuve !

\- Ah oui ? dit l'aînée avec un air de défi.

Elle s'employa alors à faire rire sa cadette en lui effleurant les côtes et les hanches. Thénène céda dès les premiers instants, tout en essayant d'arrêter la japonaise. Celle-ci, voyant que la métisse ne tarderait pas à tomber parce qu'elle était à bout de souffle, cessa sa délicieuse torture, un air satisfait plaqué au visage.

\- Gaki, t'améliores pas ton cas comme ça, siffla le kendoka.

\- Maaaaaaais, c'est pas ma faute !

\- Tch. Tu subiras dans tous les cas.

\- Tortionnaire !

Le jeune homme l'ignora simplement et s'en alla. Il était tard à présent et la faim commençait à se faire sentir.

\- Bon, allons manger ! proposa Lavi, tout en étant le premier à rejoindre le couloir.

Ses amis ne présentèrent aucune objection et le suivirent dans la Congrégation. Pendant le court trajet, Seika, derrière sa cadette, l'entourait de ses bras et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Thénène.

\- Ça va Seika ? l'interrogea alors la métisse, surprise par l'attitude de son aînée.

\- Très bien, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me tiens comme ça ?

Seika se releva un peu et tourna légèrement la tête avant d'atteindre la joue de sa cadette. Elle y déposa un petit bisou, à la fois timide mais spontané et rempli d'émotions, puis elle se détacha de Thénène et marcha à ses côtés.

\- Pour rien, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. On est arrivées.

Elles s'installèrent avec le groupe après avoir pris leur repas et se restaurèrent dans la bonne humeur. Thénène réfléchissait énormément et cela se voyait dans la lenteur de ses gestes et son temps de réaction réduit.

\- Tu es certaine d'aller bien Thénène ?

\- Oui, ça va bien Lenalee ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Ne faites pas attention à mon comportement...

\- Depuis que tu es entrée dans la cafétéria, tu es un peu rouge, lui apprit alors Allen, inquiet.

\- Ah bon ?! s'écria la cadette.

\- T'asseoir près de moi te fait cet effet-là, n'est-ce pas ? tenta le rouquin, aguicheur.

\- Non non, du tout... c'est pas ça... c'est...

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les prunelles dorées et amusées de sa sœur. Seika savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute et elle s'amusait de la situation parce qu'elle connaissait sa cadette. Elle savait que Thénène n'oserait pas dire à voix haute qu'elle rougissait à cause d'elle. La métisse sut à quoi pensait son aînée et s'empourpra davantage. Elle finit son repas expéditivement et sortit de table.

\- Seika, j'te déteste ! beugla Thénène avant de disparaître.

La susnommée ricana sans pour autant arrêter de manger. Dès que Thénène ne fut plus dans leur champ de vision, tous regardèrent la Lacroix restante, souhaitant des explications.

\- OÏ Hikari, t'as fait quoi encore ?

\- Hmm... Rien, c'était pas grand chose Yami... Laissez tomber, rétorqua l'aînée qui laissait ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire mystérieux.

\- Tu t'es vengée c'est ça ?!

\- Pas encore le lapin, pas encore... mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée...

Le petit sourire mystérieux de la japonaise s'étira davantage et laissa place à un sourire tordu, malsain et pervers.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! s'égosilla Lavi, surexcité.

Le repas se termina dans une bonne ambiance, malgré l'absence de la cadette. Cette dernière s'était enfuie dans sa chambre. Une fois sous sa couverture, elle prit son oreiller et le plaqua sur son visage, en poussant un cri rageur. Elle soupira de dépit devant son comportement enfantin et quitta son lit puis sa chambre.

Elle se rendit aussi vite que possible dans le bureau de Komui, ne voulant pas rencontrer Seika ou un de ses compagnons. Elle salua les scientifiques à son arrivée, tout en leur souhaitant du courage et de la persévérance.

L'Intendant fut surpris de voir la jeune fille dans son bureau à cette heure.

\- Hmm, un problème Thénène ? demanda Komui, engageant ainsi la conversation.

\- Euh, non pas vraiment... mais j'aurais une requête..., débuta timidement la cadette.

\- Je t'écoute !

\- Est-ce que c'est possible que demain... je quitte la Congrégation ? Juste le temps d'une journée !

\- Mais pourquoi donc ?

\- Je dois... je dois acheter du matériel pour Seika.

\- Du matériel ? s'étonna le chinois.

\- Oui, tu sais, elle dessine... enfin, elle vient de reprendre le dessin... et elle a laissé tout son matériel en Espagne avant de partir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement aller le récupérer ?

\- Je pourrais pas..., chuchota Thénène, mal à l'aise.

Komui décida de ne pas insister sur ce point devant le malaise de la jeune fille.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Bon, demain, tu peux quitter la Congrégation.

\- Oh merci Komui !

\- Mais tu prends ton golem avec toi pour qu'on puisse te contacter et en plus, quelqu'un doit t'accompagner, imposa le superviseur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu étais blessée récemment, il se pourrait que tu te sentes mal ou quelque chose du genre... Dans tous les cas, je préfère largement que tu sois accompagnée. Par mesure de sécurité.

\- Je comprends tout à fait... Bon je vais demander à quelqu'un alors et je laisserai un mot sur ton bureau demain matin ! Merci !

\- Pas de soucis, passe une bonne soirée !

\- De même ! sourit la cadette en s'en allant.

Elle reprit la route de sa chambre, en pleine réflexion.

Alors, elle devait trouver quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. Elle savait que Lenalee partait demain en mission, donc elle pouvait d'office l'éliminer de la liste. Ensuite, il restait Seika, Kanda, Krory, Allen et Lavi. Seika était également éliminée d'office : Thénène cherchait à lui faire un cadeau. Kanda aussi était éliminé : il la tuerait dès qu'ils auraient mis les pieds en dehors de la Congrégation. Krory également : il se perdrait et la cadette devrait le surveiller.

Entre Lavi et Allen, son choix fut vite fait. Elle demanderait d'abord au blandin et, en cas de refus, elle se replierait sur le rouquin. Décidant de procéder ainsi, la cadette commença à chercher Allen. Par chance, elle le croisa lui ainsi que le groupe d'Exorcistes.

La cadette analysa rapidement la situation : Seika dormirait avec elle donc si elle quittait la chambre, son aînée lui poserait des questions et son plan serait compromis. Mais, si Thénène abordait le blandin en le prenant à part, Lavi se jetterait sur l'occasion pour faire des remarques embarrassantes et Seika se montrerait méfiante et les surveillerait tous les deux.

D'accord, il lui fallait une bonne excuse pour engager la conversation avec lui et l'accompagner jusque dans sa chambre. La bonne excuse apparut aussitôt sous la forme d'un titre : Alice au pays des merveilles.

\- Tiens Titi, ça va mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux oui, siffla la cadette en lançant un regard noir sur son aînée.

Cependant, ses joues prirent quelques couleurs et Seika le remarqua, enjouée.

\- D'accord ! On dort dans ta chambre ce soir au passage.

\- Pas de problème !

\- J'me demande ce que vous pouvez bien faire toutes les deux, seules, dans un lit, tard, très tard le soir, lança l'apprenti Bookman, rêveur.

\- ON DORT, SALE PERVERS ! l'apostrophèrent les Lacroix.

\- Ça, c'est ce que vous dites...

\- T'es mort le lapin !

Ledit lapin se mit à courir et Seika le poursuivit en l'insultant de tous les noms. Les autres rigolèrent et reprirent leur route. Kanda était parti dès qu'il avait vu la cadette et Lenalee s'était un peu pressée pour rejoindre sa chambre, tout en s'excusant auprès de ses amis. Thénène se retrouva au final seule avec le blandin sans avoir eu besoin de parler du livre.

\- Hmm, Allen ?

\- Thénène ?

\- Je peux te demander... une faveur ?

\- J'écoute.

\- Hmm, demain, je quitte la Congrégation pour acheter du matériel pour dessiner à Kaka, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Ah, c'est très gentil de ta part !

\- Ah merci... mais il y a une petite condition...

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je dois être accompagnée donc... tu veux bien m'accompagner demain ? se lança timidement Thénène en détournant le regard.

\- Euh... mais pourquoi moi ? demanda Allen, confus.

\- Bah, Lenalee part demain, je peux pas y aller avec Kaka parce que je compte lui faire la surprise, Kanda me tuerait sur-le-champ, Krory se perdrait et Lavi... Bah, je lui ai pas encore demandé en fait. Si tu refuses de m'accompagner, j'irai lui demander...

\- Ah, je vois...

\- Donc, voilà... Tu veux bien m'accompagner demain ?

Le blandin songea à la situation et pesa le pour et le contre. Il n'avait pas prévu grand chose demain et il savait que Lavi mettrait facilement la cadette dans l'embarras. Et puis, la manière assez gauche dont elle lui avait demandé le faisait un peu fondre : elle regardait ailleurs, en jouant avec ses mains, les joues rosies. Un tout petit peu.

\- Je veux bien t'accompagner demain.

\- Sérieux ?! s'exclama Thénène en faisant les gros yeux.

Elle était assez surprise que le blandin ait accepté.

\- Oui ! confirma-t-il en lui souriant.

\- Ah, mercimercimerci !

Elle lui expliqua en vitesse le déroulé de leur journée : ils auraient à se lever relativement tôt pour prendre le train de bonne heure et, normalement, ils ne rentreraient pas trop tard. Ils visiteraient un peu la ville avant de faire les achats dans l'après-midi, de cette façon, ils ne seraient pas encombrés par les sacs toute la journée. Cet emploi du temps convenait à Allen. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils avaient avancé et étaient à présent devant la chambre de la cadette. Ils virent en même Seika revenir dans la direction opposée.

Ils décidèrent donc de se séparer maintenant, n'ayant pas envie que la japonaise les démasque. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à la cadette, le maudit rejoignit sa chambre. Thénène attendit Seika avant d'entrer dans la sienne. L'aînée décida de dormir en débardeur cette fois et ne retira que son pantalon puis s'allongea dans le lit, se mettant à l'aise. Elle observa sa sœur pendant qu'elle se changeait et quelque chose retint particulièrement son attention.

\- Hmm, Titi ?

\- Yup ?

\- Nan, laisse...


	29. Chapter 29

_Ils décidèrent donc de se séparer maintenant, n'ayant pas envie que la japonaise les démasque. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à la cadette, le maudit rejoignit sa chambre. Thénène attendit Seika avant d'entrer dans la sienne. L'aînée décida de dormir en débardeur cette fois et ne retira que son pantalon puis s'allongea dans le lit, se mettant à l'aise. Elle observa sa sœur pendant qu'elle se changeait et quelque chose retint particulièrement son attention._

 _\- Hmm, Titi ?_

 _\- Yup ?_

 _\- Nan, laisse..._

Thénène ne s'en offensa pas. Elle savait que Seika avait quelque chose en tête et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de son idée, ce pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas partagée. Dans tous les cas, la japonaise finirait par en parler. La métisse gagna son lit et plongea sous la couette avec son aînée, sans oublier d'éteindre la lumière. Elle se lova contre l'épaule de sa sœur, tout en entourant sa taille d'une main et en passant une jambe sur les siennes. Il s'agissait là d'une position habituelle pour les deux filles.

\- Nuit bonne Kaka...

\- Nuit bonne Titi.

Quant à elle, la japonaise encercla les hanches de sa cadette avec ses mains et lui caressa tendrement le creux de son dos. Seika attendit un moment, le temps que la métisse s'endorme, avant d'agir. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au postérieur de Thénène. Elles saisirent les deux globes de chair et les tâtèrent. La japonaise sentit ensuite la main de sa sœur sur sa poitrine, main qui la pelotait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Baka Gaki !?

\- J'te retourne la question, Baka Kaka ! Tu t'amuses bien avec mes fesses !? s'indigna Thénène.

Elle se redressa et alluma la lumière avant de se tourner vers son aînée, les yeux remplis de reproches. La plus âgée des Lacroix esquivait le regard de sa cadette, penaude. La cadette s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés, en attendant les explications de la japonaise.

\- Kaka.

\- Seika.

\- Seika Lacroix, s'obstina Thénène. Pourquoi tu me tripotais ? Je sais qu'on est sœurs et qu'on a toujours été très proches mais là, je comprends pas.

\- Je voulais vérifier si... t'avais pas un peu... grossi des fesses, murmura l'aînée en jouant avec ses mains.

La cadette s'empourpra d'emblée.

\- Mais bordel, tu vas laisser mes fesses tranquilles, oui !? Les mains de temps à autre pour rigoler, je peux comprendre mais ÇA non !

\- Maaaaaaaais, désolée Titi ! Ça me perturbait !

\- Tu vas donner raison à Lavi si ça continue ! souligna la métisse, toujours rouge. Sale perverse !

\- Mais non, t'en fais vraiment pas pour ça !

\- D'ailleurs, tu lui as fait quoi à Lavi ?

\- Il a eu la chance de s'en sortir avec quelques bleus, railla Seika, fière d'elle.

\- Ah ça m'étonne pas ! Enfin bref, tu ne me touches plus les fesses, c'est compris !?

\- Moui, fit la japonaise en faisant la moue.

Thénène éteignit de nouveau la lumière et se rallongea dans son lit. Elles reprirent leur position de départ et commencèrent à s'endormir tranquillement. Cependant, les mains de Seika migrèrent une nouvelle fois vers le postérieur de la cadette qui s'énerva. Thénène se détacha de son aînée et lui tourna le dos en ramenant légèrement ses genoux contre elle.

\- Pardon Titiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

\- Laisse-moi dormir ! rétorqua simplement la métisse.

\- Maaaaaais Thénène !

\- La ferme Baka Seika !

La susnommée passa un bras autour de la taille de Thénène et lui fit plein de bisous sur la joue et dans les cheveux, tout en s'excusant. La cadette décida de l'ignorer et s'installa dans les bras de Morphée. Quand elle en sortit, elle constata que son aînée ne l'avait pas lâchée et qu'elle s'était assoupie à moitié allongée sur elle. La métisse se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de la japonaise pour se préparer avant de quitter la chambre. Elle prit ses affaires en avance, pour éviter de retourner dans la chambre au cas où Seika se réveillerait. Thénène retrouva son accompagnateur dans la cafétéria qui prenait un petit-déjeuner très consistant. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et tous deux discutèrent tranquillement.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini leur repas, la cadette s'en alla laisser, comme elle l'avait promis, un mot sur le bureau du superviseur. Elle rejoignit Allen dans les sous-sols de la Congrégation, où se trouvait le canal qui leur permettrait de sortir. Le blandin était déjà prêt à embarquer mais avait attendu la jeune fille, par politesse. Les deux Exorcistes montèrent à bord de leur moyen de transport et prirent le départ. La cadette vérifia tout de même qu'elle avait bien sur elle l'argent et son golem. Une fois rassurée, elle demanda à Allen d'arrêter de pagayer, prenant ainsi le relais avec sa maîtrise de l'eau.

Timcampy sortit du manteau du blandin et se posa sur la tête de la métisse, la faisant rire. Le duo arriva alors à la gare, juste à temps car leur train était sur le point de partir. Une fois à bord, ils trouvèrent un wagon vide et s'affalèrent chacun sur une banquette. Ils se regardèrent et rirent, en se mettant à l'aise. L'ami doré d'Allen était toujours perché sur la tête de Thénène, contrastant énormément avec le noir de ses cheveux.

\- Hmm, Moyashi ?

\- Je m'appelle Allen...

\- Je suis désolée de t'obliger à venir avec moi, continua la cadette en l'ignorant.

Le blandin vit bien qu'elle était gênée et s'empressa alors de la rassurer :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu ne m'as pas vraiment obligé aussi : j'avais envie de venir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, affirma le jeune homme en souriant.

La métisse lui sourit en retour puis bâilla, sans oublier de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Fatiguée ?

\- Un peu, j'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit.

\- Ah, il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier ? s'enquit Allen, curieux.

\- Bah, on s'est réveillés plus tôt que d'habitude déjà et après...

Thénène piqua un fard en se rappelant de la petite lubie de son aînée.

\- Et après, Seika m'a... embêtée avant de dormir, finit-elle rapidement, tout en restant vague.

\- Je vois, elle aime te taquiner en tout cas, ça se voit.

\- Oui, elle aime beaucoup me taquiner... un peu trop même...

Cette dernière réplique intrigua davantage le garçon mais la jeune fille changea brusquement de sujet, l'empêchant de la questionner. Elle lui demanda s'il avait fini le livre qu'elle lui avait conseillé. S'ensuivit alors une longue conversation à propos d'auteurs et de littérature. Ils perdirent progressivement la notion du temps. Mais Thénène se mit à bâiller de plus en plus fréquemment et le blandin décida donc de la laisser se reposer un peu avant d'arriver à destination. Allongée sur la banquette, Timcampy toujours dans ses cheveux, la jeune fille reprit des forces sur les deux dernières heures du trajet.

Le maudit se relaxa lui aussi, à l'aise. Aujourd'hui, il ne portait pas son manteau noir, typique de la Congrégation. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, assorti à son gilet sans manche. Il portait une chemise blanche avec, autour du col, son habituelle cravate rouge. Le tout était accompagné d'un long trench-coat beige. Les mains du garçon se perdaient dans une paire de gants blancs. Quant à Thénène, elle portait également une chemise blanche, en dessous de laquelle se cachait un débardeur blanc, mais aussi un pantalon noir et n'avait qu'une veste de costume bleue.

Ils ressemblaient à deux jeunes personnes normales dans ces tenues, sauf que tous deux n'avaient rien de normal. Avec ses cheveux blancs et sa cicatrice, Allen se ferait sûrement remarqué et les yeux dorés de la métisse, étant atypiques, ne passeraient pas inaperçus non plus. Il se demandait si la cadette avait pris en compte tous ces détails. Perturbé, il ne vit pas que celle-ci ouvrit les yeux une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver en gare. Il la remarqua enfin lorsqu'elle commença à s'étirer. Son visage montrait clairement que cette petite sieste lui avait fait un grand bien.

\- Désolée, j'ai dormi longtemps à ce que je vois ! dit alors la cadette, une fois sur le quai.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, en essayant de défaire les nœuds délicatement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas : au moins, tu es en forme !

\- Exactement ! Et il est pas encore midi ! On va visiter Paris alors !?

L'enthousiasme de Thénène était beau à voir et rafraîchissait en quelque sorte Allen qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Allons visiter Paris dans ce cas !

Leur matinée fut une matinée touristique. Les deux jeunes essayèrent de visiter les principaux quartiers de la capitale française. Ils virent pour la première fois l'imposante cathédrale Notre-Dame-De-Paris qui les intimida un peu. Puis ils passèrent ensuite sur la rive droite. Pendant la traversée d'un pont reliant les deux rives, Thénène s'arrêta et prit appui sur la balustrade. Ils avaient bien choisi leur jour car il s'agissait d'une belle journée à Paris : le soleil brillait et un vent léger soufflait, façonnant ainsi une douce atmosphère et un doux équilibre entre le chaud et le froid.

Allen se plaça à ses côtés et chercha ce que la cadette apercevait. Il devina rapidement qu'elle était subjuguée par les reflets de la lumière sur l'eau, reflets qui laissaient penser que des diamants flotter à la surface de la Seine.

\- C'est tellement beau, souffla Thénène.

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire...

La jeune fille regarda hâtivement les alentours avant de reprendre le chemin. Elle attrapa le bras du maudit et le tira, l'obligeant à marcher à son rythme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Thénène ?

\- Rien.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi pressée ? demanda Allen, déconcerté.

\- Parce qu'il y a tellement de choses à voir dans cette ville, mais on n'aura pas assez de temps aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, le temps ne nous fait pas de cadeaux : il continue de nous glisser entre les doigts...

\- Je ne saisis pas tout...

\- Tout ça pour dire que j'aimerais bien continuer à visiter un petit bout de la ville de Paris avec toi avant que le temps ne nous rattrape Moyashi, déclara spontanément la métisse en ralentissant un peu.

\- Je m'appelle Allen hein ! Et... je me demandais si...

\- Oui ?

\- Je me demandais si tu étais vraiment contente que je vienne avec toi...

La sœur de Seika s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et planta son regard doré dans les yeux du blandin, en se mettant face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Allen ?

\- Toute seule, tu aurais été beaucoup plus... discrète...

\- Tu parles de ta cicatrice et de tes cheveux ? questionna la métisse, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Le regard du blandin dévia alors qu'il rougissait, embarrassé qu'elle ait aussi vite compris. Thénène ferma les yeux et souffla de dépit.

\- Regarde-moi Allen.

Le susnommé s'exécuta lentement et fut pris de court par une énorme claque qui lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Certes, on n'est pas habillés à la dernière mode de Paris : je suis une fille en pantalon alors que toutes les femmes sont en robes ; on se démarque physiquement : toi avec tes cheveux blancs et ta cicatrice, moi avec mes yeux et peut-être ma couleur de peau pas si claire que ça aussi. Peut-être que, comme tu l'as dit, je me serais mieux fondue dans la masse sans toi mais non. Oui, on est différents des autres mais c'est ce que j'aime chez nous, Baka Moyashi.

La cadette reprit alors le chemin.

\- Dépêche-toi Moyashi, le héla-t-elle en s'éloignant progressivement. Je commence à avoir faim.

Allen se reprit alors que sa joue meurtrie devenait rouge. Il était touché par les mots de Thénène. Il se pressa pour marcher à ses côtés. Ils adoptaient à présent un pas plus modéré.

\- Mon nom, c'est Allen... En quelle langue faut-il que je te le répète ? marmonna-t-il alors.

\- La prochaine fois, essaie en espagnol, lança Thénène en accompagnant sa réponse d'un clin d'œil et d'un petit sourire.

Le maudit, qui pensait l'avoir énervée, fut rasséréné. Son golem, qui avait jusque-là volé près d'eux, se nicha dans les cheveux de la métisse. Le ventre de cette dernière commençait à se faire entendre. Elle finit par s'impatienter.

\- Bon, après l'obélisque, on va chercher un lieu où manger, d'accord ?

Le ventre du maudit gronda à son tour, donnant un avis favorable à la proposition de la métisse. Le duo rit avant de se presser pour atteindre la place de l'obélisque. Après en avoir fait le tour et débattu sur le moment, le blandin et la noiraude se dirigèrent vers le restaurant le plus proche. Le petit restaurant de quartier qu'ils avaient débusqué était agréable et convivial. Ils s'installèrent à une table libre près des fenêtres, à la demande de la cadette. Allen décida de prendre tout ce qu'il y avait sur la carte et communiqua son choix au serveur qui était venu à leur rencontre.

Thénène explosa de rire devant la tête du brun en face d'eux. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante et prit ensuite la commande de la cadette. L'assiette de la jeune fille arriva en un instant alors que les plats d'Allen arrivaient petit à petit. Thénène avait retiré sa veste bleu nuit et s'était attaché les cheveux en une queue de cheval basse. Allen alors remarqua qu'elle portait son pendentif en forme de soleil et qu'elle jouait souvent avec. Les rayons de lumière traversaient la vitre et illuminait leur table. Le blandin se dit, inconsciemment, que le blanc était une couleur qui seyait parfaitement à Thénène.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de manger, elle détacha ses cheveux. Ils tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos avec de belles boucles sombres. Le noir lui allait bien également. La métisse caressa ensuite Timcampy qui n'avait pas bougé de sa tête depuis.

\- T'es encore perché là toi ? dit gentiment la jeune fille.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup, lui apprit Allen.

\- Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup le p'tit Tim !

Les ailes de ce dernier frémirent, montrant sa joie.

\- Euh, Thénène ?

\- C'est bien moi.

\- Je suis désolé... pour tout à l'heure...

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas à l'apparence physique des gens, sache-le. Que tu ressembles à un éléphant ou un monstre, j'en ai rien à faire. Tu as une belle âme, c'est le plus important à mes yeux.

Le compliment de Thénène fit rougir le blandin jusqu'aux oreilles. Heureusement qu'il avait fini de manger sinon il se serait étouffé avec sa nourriture.

\- Je... Merci, ça me touche.

\- Je vois ça, rétorqua la cadette, narquoise.

Le serveur décida de réapparaître à ce moment précis, au grand bonheur d'Allen. L'employé leur suggéra une tasse de thé et le duo accepta. Ils furent servis dans la minute qui suivit. Thénène agita sa cuillère dans le récipient en attendant que le breuvage refroidisse légèrement. Quelque chose vint à l'esprit du blandin, qui était un peu songeur.

\- Allen, s'il y a quelque chose dont tu veux parler, je t'écoute hein, le devança Thénène, l'invitant ainsi à la discussion.

\- Non, c'est juste... que quelque chose m'intrigue un peu...

\- Continue.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas simplement retournée en Espagne pour récupérer le matériel de Seika ? lança enfin le maudit.

Thénène garda le silence un instant et sa cuillère devint immobile.

\- Seule... j'aurais pas pu...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il s'est passé tellement de choses là-bas, j'ai énormément de souvenirs de mon ancienne vie avec Seika... mon père... ma mère...

\- C'est normal d'être bouleversé par les souvenirs.

\- Oui... mais aussi, si je lui achète du nouveau matériel, c'est comme pour marquer un nouveau départ en quelque sorte, continua Thénène. On a quitté nos anciennes vies, je ne sais pas si on pourra y retourner un jour, tu vois.

\- Oui, je comprends tout à fait... et je ne saurais pas dire si ce sera possible non plus.

\- C'est pas de ta faute, t'inquiète pas... Et j'ai aussi envie de remercier ma sœur.

\- Remercier Seika ? Pourquoi ? s'enquit le blandin, intrigué.

Il remarqua que l'expression faciale de la Thénène changea du tout au tout. Elle saisit sa tasse de thé et la sirota lentement. Allen avait le sentiment qu'un point sensible avait été touché. Il ne dit plus rien, ne souhaitant pas importuner la cadette davantage.

\- Après la mort de notre mère, je suis tombée en dépression, commença la métisse, en reposant délicatement le morceau de porcelaine.

Cette déclaration surprit le blandin et le toucha au fond de lui.

\- Ça a été vraiment violent : je ne mangeais plus, je ne sortais plus, je n'étais qu'allongée dans mon lit, à pleurer et à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je croyais avoir tout perdu... Seika était toujours derrière moi : elle m'apportait toujours à manger même si je ne mangeais rien, elle s'occupait de moi, elle me faisait ma toilette, elle me racontait des histoires pour que je m'endorme... enfin pour faire court, elle a vraiment été là pour moi : elle ne m'a pas lâchée...

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ne te sens pas obligée, intervint Allen, confus que Thénène lui avoue une telle chose.

\- Cette période a duré un bon moment, je ne pourrais pas dire combien de temps... Très souvent, j'avais des moments d'absence dans la journée : je perdais connaissance parce que je ne mangeais plus. Je me laissais mourir en fait. Mon corps a failli me lâcher lui, contrairement à Seika : elle attendait que je reprenne mes esprits et me forçait à m'alimenter un minimum. Je pouvais m'évanouir le matin et me réveiller le soir, et pourtant, elle attendait. Un jour, je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit et j'ai entendu des sanglots et des murmures étouffés. C'était Seika, assise dans la cuisine, qui pleurait et qui priait pour que je me reprenne... Je me suis levée de mon lit, pour la première fois depuis un long moment, et je suis allée la rejoindre... Quand je l'ai vu Allen... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu mal... Je me suis détestée à ce moment-là, la voir se mettre dans un tel état pour moi me brisait, j'avais le cœur en miettes et je l'entendais presque tomber. Mais la voir comme ça m'a fait réaliser que je n'avais pas tout perdu comme je le pensais, qu'il me restait encore Seika et que je l'avais fait souffrir. Je suis tombée, littéralement, par manque de force, à ses genoux et nous avons pleuré toute la nuit, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Et le lendemain matin, je me suis reprise. D'ailleurs, j'ai tellement mangé d'un coup que mon organisme n'a pas supporté et j'ai tout vomi dans la journée. Mais j'étais pressée de me reprendre en main, moi qui n'avais que onze ans et Seika treize. Je voulais faire de mon mieux pour Seika et je voyais que mes efforts lui faisaient plaisir. Et mes efforts ont fini par payer : je vais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui parce qu'elle ne m'a pas abandonnée. Je lui suis tellement redevable : Seika m'a sauvée et je ne pourrais jamais assez l'en remercier, conclut Thénène avec un sourire radieux et les yeux brillants.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

\- Alors ne dis rien et merci de m'avoir écoutée Allen.

Elle but alors son thé, en jetant quelques regards vers l'extérieur. Le jeune homme se sentait mal que Thénène se soit confiée ainsi à lui. Il avait conscience qu'elle lui avait dévoilé une douloureuse partie de sa vie. Elle le lui avait dit, sans s'arrêter et sans pudeur. Elle lui avait montré qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée...

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi alors ?


	30. Chapter 30

_Elle but alors son thé, en jetant quelques regards vers l'extérieur. Le jeune homme se sentait mal que Thénène se soit confiée ainsi à lui. Il avait conscience qu'elle lui avait dévoilé une douloureuse partie de sa vie. Elle le lui avait dit, sans s'arrêter et sans pudeur. Elle lui avait montré qu'elle avait confiance en lui._

 _\- Tu n'étais pas obligée..._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Pourquoi alors ?_

\- J'avais envie de... t'en parler, c'est tout, répliqua naturellement Thénène.

Elle n'attendait pas qu'Allen se confie à elle également : elle ne l'y obligeait pas. Toutefois, le jeune homme se sentait en confiance avec la métisse. Calme et sereine, elle dégageait quelque chose de positif qui poussait le blandin à se mettre à nu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi à l'aise avec la jeune fille.

\- Je... Je suis orphelin de naissance, j'ai été abandonné et rejeté à cause de mon Innocence. J'en avais honte... Et un beau jour, un homme est arrivé et m'a recueilli. Depuis ce jour, Mana est devenu mon père adoptif... Je... l'aimais tellement... Il m'a accepté comme j'étais et ne m'a pas abandonné... Mais, lorsqu'il est mort, je me suis retrouvé seul. J'avais dix ans et j'étais dévasté... J'ai conclu un pacte avec le Comte Millénaire : j'ai transformé Mana en Akuma. Mana m'a alors attaqué et maudit... c'est lui qui m'a fait cette cicatrice, c'est lui qui m'a donné ces cheveux blancs, c'est lui qui m'a permis de voir les âmes des Akuma... Ce jour-là, mon Innocence a réagi pour la première fois et j'ai détruit l'Akuma qu'était Mana... À ce moment, est apparu le salaud qui me servirait de maître... Ça n'empêche pas que je m'en suis voulu pendant des jours... Et maintenant mon but est d'éradiquer tous les Akuma de la terre parce que je m'en suis fait la promesse...

Le maudit n'avait pas parlé fort et il se doutait que Thénène ne l'avait peut-être pas entendu.

\- Tu sais, je comprends tout à fait la peine que tu as ressentie. J'avais ressenti la même chose quand j'ai perdu ma mère. Mais contrairement à toi, j'avais déjà vu et combattu des Akuma, Seika aussi. Ma mère avait tenu à ce qu'on sache ce à quoi on devrait faire face dans l'avenir, qu'on connaisse le secret que ces marionnettes cachaient en fait. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas transformé ma mère en Akuma. J'aurais pu bien sûr, mais je connaissais déjà la vérité. Tu l'as appris différemment toi, ne t'en veux pas Allen : tu ne peux pas te blâmer parce que tu étais jeune et triste.

\- Et Mana m'a dit une dernière chose avant de disparaître...

\- Il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Il a dit qu'il m'aimait, dit Allen dans un souffle.

\- Effectivement, il t'aimait vraiment.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Je pense qu'il savait que tu te sentirais perdu une fois seul. Cette cicatrice et cette malédiction, il te les a données pour te guider : aujourd'hui, tu me dis que ton but est d'exterminer tous les Akuma. C'est ton but parce que tu connais la vérité et parce que tu peux voir cette vérité avec ton œil. Même au-delà de la mort, il t'a aidé à trouver un chemin. Je trouve que c'est une belle preuve d'amour.

Le ton de la cadette était tout aussi sérieux que tendre. La sympathie qu'elle lui montrait lui réchauffait le cœur. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de Mana, Allen en fut bouleversé et perdit ses moyens. Devant la réaction du blandin, Thénène gloussa puis se leva. En prenant appui sur la table, elle se pencha légèrement et passa sa main dans la chevelure blanche d'Allen.

Ce contact le surprit. Le jeune homme releva un peu la tête pour croiser le regard chaleureux de la jeune fille. La métisse lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ce geste amical était rempli de gentillesse et de douceur.

\- Tout va bien Allen, chuchota Thénène en lui souriant.

Ces paroles, accompagnées du geste, apaisèrent le blandin. Thénène se détacha alors du blandin dès qu'il fut totalement détendu. Elle se rassit et finit sa tasse de thé avec un Timcampy taquin.

\- Excuse-moi...

\- Ton thé est froid maintenant, rit la métisse.

Effectivement, la boisson du maudit s'était complètement refroidie.

\- Oh non...

\- Attends, je vais le réchauffer !

La cadette se leva une nouvelle fois et attrapa la tasse de son ami. Elle la plaça au creux de ses mains et se concentra. Petit à petit, Allen vit un petit filet de fumée s'élever de sa tasse et Thénène la lui rendit.

\- J'espère que c'est pas trop chaud !

Le jeune homme but une gorgée de son breuvage pour vérifier.

\- Non, c'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

\- C'est normal ! Profite de ton thé, on partira après ! décida la cadette en reprenant sa place.

Elle s'accouda à la table et regarda à l'extérieur, la tête dans la main, tout en jouant avec son collier de l'autre. Le regard dans le vague, un air songeur s'imposa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs, ayant remarqué son air absent.

\- Oh rien, je pensais.

\- À Seika je suppose ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Tu te demandes comment elle va ? continua Allen en terminant son thé.

\- C'est si simple à deviner ?

\- Un peu. D'après toi, comment elle va ?

\- Là maintenant !? Elle doit être déchaînée, lui apprit Thénène avec un petit rictus amusé.

Effectivement, comme Thénène l'avait dit, Seika était déchaînée. Au réveil, elle fut étonnée de ne pas trouver sa sœur. Elle pensait qu'elle lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir et donc qu'elle était partie devant, sans la réveiller. Elle était donc allée au réfectoire avec l'idée que sa cadette s'y trouvait déjà. La japonaise fut aussi surprise que les autres lorsqu'elle arriva : Thénène n'était ni avec elle, ni avec ses amis. Et Allen manquait à l'appel également.

Lenalee n'avait pas pu rester longtemps et avait dû s'en aller en mission. Donc Seika était restée avec Kanda, Lavi et Krory. Après un petit-déjeuner silencieux, l'aînée des Lacroix fouilla toute la matinée l'intégralité du bâtiment, sans trouver aucune trace de Thénène. Elle fut si inquiète qu'elle ne put manger en tout en restant sereine. Lavi comprit que Seika n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à plaisanter et qu'un seul faux pas pouvait le conduire à la mort. Il décida de ne rien tenter d'idiot avec la japonaise. Il lui conseilla alors d'aller demander des informations à Komui. Comme il était le superviseur, il devait être au courant de tout. Il savait sûrement où étaient passés les deux disparus.

Seika décida de suivre son conseil et s'en alla à la rencontre de Komui. Celui-ci s'était totalement préparé à l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Thénène lui avait laissé un mot dans lequel elle lui disait avec qui et où elle irait mais aussi, la chose à faire lorsque Seika se pointerait dans son bureau. Il suivit les instructions à la lettre.

\- Désolée de te déranger en plein travail, mais est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve Thénène ? Parce qu'elle est introuvable et je suis vraiment inquiète.

\- Ah, elle ne t'avait pas prévenue ? Elle est partie à Paris avec Allen, répondit posément le chinois.

\- Ah bon !? Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit !? s'emporta Seika.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais elle m'a semblé très emballée par cette sortie...

Comme Thénène l'avait prévu, Seika quitta le bureau en rage. Le superviseur se sentit soulagé lorsque la japonaise tourna les talons. Celle-ci retourna dans sa chambre et se changea pour aller s'entraîner. La sublime aura sinistre qui l'entourait en arrivant dans la salle d'entraînement fit comprendre aux trois garçons qu'elle était réellement de mauvais poil. Krory, sage, attendit que la japonaise s'intéresse à lui pour continuer à perfectionner sa maîtrise des éléments.

Elle s'entraîna un long moment seule de son côté avant de venir aux côtés du roumain, qui comprit que son entraînement à lui allait débuter. Il but une gorgée de la gourde contenant le sang de Seika et de Thénène puis reporta toute son attention sur son professeur. Bien que courte, la séance lui permit de renforcer ses bases et de préparer le terrain à des exercices plus complexes.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Thénène et toi pouviez marcher au plafond...

\- C'est vrai.

\- Est-ce que... j'y arriverai moi aussi ? voulut savoir le vampire, timide.

-Ça, je n'en doute pas Krory ! Quand on veut, on peut, le rassura la japonaise.

Elle se détacha les cheveux puis quitta la salle d'entraînement. Elle récupéra un petit paquet de feuilles et un crayon à papier auprès des scientifiques et s'installa dans le petit salon. Kanda et Lavi la rejoignirent bientôt et l'admirèrent, concentrée dans son travail. En un rien de temps, elle faisait de ces feuilles vierges de véritables scènes de meurtre ou de torture en tous genres. Le duo masculin fut étonné de découvrir que le personnage principal de ces dessins était leur compagnon et pousse de soja, Allen Walker.

\- Oï Hikari, il t'a fait quoi Moyashi ?

\- Il est avec ma sœur à Paris.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Lavi, curieux.

\- Je. Ne. Sais. Pas, rétorqua la japonaise, enragée.

Elle transmettait sa rage dans ses dessins et on voyait concrètement qu'elle ne serait pas tendre avec Allen. Elle leva la tête une seconde et lança un regard suspicieux à son compatriote.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Yami ? Tu vas pas méditer ?

\- T'es sur le point d'exploser. Faut bien quelqu'un pour te calmer.

\- Je suis calme !

\- Tch. Ça, c'est c'que tu dis, pas c'que tu montres.

\- Tiens, tu commences à sonner comme Baka Thénène toi...

\- Hé bien, ils ont pas perdu de temps pour leur premier rendez-vous ces deux-là, chuchota soudainement le rouquin, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Pardon !? Répète un peu pour voir Baka Usagi !?

L'aînée se leva et posa son dessin avant de se retourner vers l'apprenti Bookman qui craignait pour sa vie. Quoiqu'il dise, Seika le passerait à tabac. Il décida de se replier sur son camarade, tout en prenant ses distances avec la jeune femme.

\- Yuu, s'il te plaît... Ce serait bien que tu fasses quelque chose... pour la calmer...

\- J'hésite, j'vois pas c'que j'pourrais faire dans un tel cas d'figure, rétorqua le japonais, démoniaque.

Voyant que Kanda le laissait complètement tomber, Lavi se mit à prier, de façon désespérée.

\- Que quelqu'un me sauve...

\- COUCOU, C'EST NOUS ! entendit-il alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Il les rouvrit la seconde d'après en pensant qu'il avait déliré. Mais quand il vit la cadette et le blandin au centre du salon, il comprit qu'il était tiré d'affaire et tout le stress le quitta d'un coup. Lavi s'allongea sur un canapé, étourdi.

\- Ah, tu te sens pas bien Lavi ? demanda Thénène, inquiète.

\- Tout va pour le mieux, ne t'en fais pas pour moi...

\- Si tu le dis.

Thénène sauta alors sur Seika, heureuse de la revoir. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

\- Me touche pas, idiote !

\- Maaaaaaaaaaais, pourquoi ? Tu m'as manquée Onee-chan !

\- Parce que je suis en colère ! explosa la japonaise en se séparant de sa cadette.

\- Parce que je t'ai pas prévenue, c'est ça ?

\- Noooooooooooon, tu crois ? Et qu'est-ce que t'es allée foutre avec l'autre pousse de soja débile !?

\- Je m'appelle Allen, intervint ce dernier.

\- Toi, la ferme ! vociféra Seika, en le dardant d'un regard meurtrier.

Allen comprit qu'il fallait qu'il ne dise pas un mot, le temps que l'aînée de la fratrie se calme. Thénène revint alors vers lui et lui prit la corde des mains. Elle tira alors le petit chariot de bois qu'elle avait créé dans la boutique de fournitures d'art et le disposa à la vue de tout le monde. Il était rempli de matériel de dessin : il contenait des pinceaux, des crayons de couleur, des crayons de graphite mais également, d'énormes pots de peinture, un chevalet, du fusain. Il y avait même quelques petites toiles ainsi que des énormes paquets de feuilles à dessin et plein d'autres choses.

\- C'est ce que je suis allée foutre avec l'autre pousse de soja débile, c'est pour toi Seika.

Les mots de la cadette firent disparaître toute la colère de la japonaise. Elle s'intéressa au contenu du chariot et fut stupéfaite par la qualité du matériel. Elle trouva des couteaux à peindre, de la gouache, de l'aquarelle et des encres. Dans cet espace en bois, elle retrouva tout le matériel qu'elle avait à sa disposition en Espagne. Elle fut touchée par l'énorme cadeau de sa sœur.

\- Mais... Ça a dû coûter une blinde tout ça ! s'écria Seika.

\- Toutes mes économies y sont passées, avoua Thénène, radieuse.

Seika savait à quel point sa sœur faisait attention à son argent. Elle le dépensait rarement mais pour Seika, elle avait épuisé la totalité de ses économies. Et la cadette l'annonçait fièrement.

\- Mais pourquoi !?

\- Parce que je veux que tu continues à faire d'aussi belles œuvres, Seika, pour qu'elles deviennent encore plus belles. T'as du talent : je peux pas te laisser le gâcher bêtement !

La japonaise se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur, totalement attendrie.

\- Je sais pas quoi dire Titi... Merci mille fois ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir !

\- C'est normal, patate ! Allez, vérifie s'il ne te manque rien !

L'aînée satisfit la demande de sa cadette et se reporta son attention sur son nouveau trésor. Le blandin et le roux souriaient bêtement devant cette scène d'amour entre les deux sœurs. Kanda observait sa compatriote, dépité de son comportement : devant tout ce matériel, elle ressemblait à une enfant. Allen s'approcha de Thénène et posa une main sur son épaule. Ayant capté son attention, il lui tendit le sac qu'il gardait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de cette librairie parisienne.

\- Ah oui ! Merci Allen ! Je te rembourserai !

\- Rembourser quoi ? questionna Lavi, inquisiteur.

Il se remit debout, rétabli de ses frayeurs passées.

\- Bah, on est d'abord passés dans un magasin d'art pour Seika et j'ai utilisé tout mon argent là-bas. Sauf qu'en prenant la direction de la gare, on est tombés sur une librairie. Il y avait des livres qui m'intéressaient mais je n'avais plus d'argent pour acheter. Donc, Allen m'en a acheté quelques-uns, expliqua la cadette, embarrassée. Je voulais pas vraiment au départ mais il a insisté.

\- Ah, c'est très gentil de ta part Al' !

\- Ce n'est pas pour être méchant, mais tes yeux brillaient tellement que ça m'aurait fait de la peine de te laisser partir sans un livre ! confessa le blandin.

\- En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Je te rembourse dès que possible, promis !

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas : laisse-moi juste les lire dès que tu les as finis et on sera quittes !

Seika, toute attentive à l'échange entre la métisse et le maudit, décela une familiarité nouvelle entre les deux adolescents, la rendant beaucoup plus méfiante vis-à-vis du blandin. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui pouvait s'installer entre Thénène et Allen. Elle souffla, se trouvant trop soupçonneuse : ces deux-là n'étaient que des amis. En repensant à cette journée, Seika se dit tout de même que sa sœur avait été mauvaise avec elle : elle était partie sans un mot, elle avait passé toute la journée sans l'appeler et elle revenait comme une fleur. Même si elle avait compris pourquoi sa sœur s'était absentée, une journée entière à s'inquiéter et à ruminer ne passait pas vraiment bien.

Et en plus, elle devait encore se venger pour la dernière fois... Une sublime idée traversa l'esprit de la japonaise.

Dos à son aînée, Thénène ne vit pas le sourire pervers et machiavélique de celle-ci. Seika finit par requérir son attention. Debout, près du chariot, elle demanda à Thénène si elle avait pensé au fusain, prétendant ne pas le trouver. La cadette s'approcha alors de son aînée et se pencha en avant sur le matériel, à la recherche de l'objet réclamé. La japonaise passa donc à l'attaque, souhaitant donner une bonne leçon à sa sœur.

\- Tiens, il est- MAIS PUTAIN DE TA RACE SEIKA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !?

La susnommée avait attrapé à pleines mains le postérieur de Thénène et le massait vigoureusement. Encore une fois, Kanda ne fut pas prêt mentalement pour cette scène, Allen s'empourpra violemment et Lavi commença à saigner du nez.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais : t'as grossi des fesses Titi !

\- ARRÊTE DE DIRE DE LA MERDE ET LÂCHE-MOI ! SŒUR INDIGNE !

Thénène retira elle-même les mains de son aînée, rouge comme une pivoine. Elle avait envie de se terrer dans un trou de souris, devant la honte monumentale que Seika lui imposait. La métisse se jeta sur le canapé libre et s'allongea sur le ventre, cachant sa tête à l'aide du coussin qu'il y avait dessus.

La japonaise n'en avait pas fini avec sa sœur. Elle se plaça à côté de Thénène. Cette dernière avait fait un mauvais choix stratégique en se mettant sur le ventre. Seika donna alors une paire de fessées à la métisse qui couina sous la force des coups. Comprenant son erreur, elle s'empressa de se mettre sur le dos, sans cesser de cacher son visage avec le coussin.

\- ¡SEIKA, TE ODIO! _(Seika, je te hais !)_

\- Ces deux-là, c'est pour m'avoir laissée m'inquiéter toute la journée et être partie sans prévenir !

\- ¡TE ODIO! s'obstina la cadette.

Ses cris étaient étouffés par le coussin mais il était facile de comprendre ce qu'elle hurlait. L'aînée des Lacroix ricanait quand elle remarqua que la chemise de Thénène s'était déboutonnée au niveau du ventre et légèrement au niveau de la poitrine. Vicieuse, la jeune femme passa ses mains sous la chemise de la métisse et monta jusqu'à ses seins, qu'elle tripota sans ménagement.

Lavi fut pris de vertiges, au bord de la syncope, Allen commença à saigner du nez et Kanda rougit légèrement.

Thénène lâcha un cri suraigu et repoussa violemment son aînée. Dès qu'elle sentit que sa sœur défaisait son emprise, elle s'assit et cacha sa poitrine avec le coussin. Elle beugla des insultes en espagnol et en japonais, encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

\- Et ça, c'est pour la dernière fois !

\- ARRÊTE DE VOULOIR ME TOUCHER ! TU M'AS FAIT LA MÊME AVEC MES FESSES HIER SOIR, CONNASSE !

\- Mais c'est trop perturbant, laisse-moi vérifier encore un peu !

\- Je savais que vous faisiez pas que dormir la nuit ! interféra l'apprenti Bookman, en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Ah, nonnonnonnonnon et re-non ! C'est elle qui est obsédée par mes fesses ! C'est elle qui me touche sans mon autorisation !

\- Bah, c'est vrai qu'il y a du relief...

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre Lavi !? T'es vraiment horrible comme sœur Seika ! J'espère que t'es satisfaite de ta vengeance !

\- Oh, tu me flattes mon Titi d'amour ! Et oui, maintenant, je peux mourir en paix, avec la certitude de t'avoir humiliée comme tu m'as humiliée !

\- SALE MONSTRE ! jura Thénène, en s'enfuyant du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre, sans oublier de prendre les livres que le blandin lui avait achetés.

\- Ne jamais provoquer le diable Titi ! se moqua ouvertement la japonaise avant que la cadette ne passe le seuil de la porte.


	31. Chapter 31

\- AAAATCHOUM !

\- À tes souhaits Seika, dit poliment Lenalee.

\- Merci !

\- Toi, t'es malade, déclara alors Thénène, les sourcils froncés.

Elle posa une main sur le front de son aînée afin de prendre sa température mais elle fut vite repoussée par la japonaise.

\- J'ai juste attrapé un tout petit peu froid, c'est tout.

\- Tss, on verra bien demain Kaka...

\- En tout cas, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes, ajouta Lavi.

\- Roh, mais j'vous dis que ça va ! Allez, on reprend l'entraînement !

\- Tu devrais réellement te ménager Seika, insista Allen.

\- Mais nan, ça va aller !

Le lendemain matin, Seika était alitée, ayant une forte fièvre.

\- Gneugneu, ça va aller, ça va aller... ça va vachement bien, dis donc ! râla alors Thénène au chevet de son aînée.

\- Ulusai !

\- Ah, je connais pas ce mot moi !

\- La ferme, Baka Titi ! beugla la japonaise.

Seule Thénène s'approchait sans crainte de son aînée et les autres Exorcistes observaient de loin la cadette prendre soin de la japonaise. Seika avait le bout du nez complètement rouge, s'étant mouché un nombre incalculable de fois. Ce dernier étant très bouché, elle respirait et s'exprimait difficilement, ce qui l'exaspérait. D'énormes cernes noirs étaient apparus sous ses yeux rouges et larmoyants. Elle éternua puis essaya de stopper au mieux le flux de mucosité qui s'échappait de son nez.

\- 'Tes souhaits Kaka !

\- Je souhaiterais ne plus être balade Thénène, gémit Seika en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- À votre service, princesse ! Avec Thénène herboriste depuis son plus jeune âge, les miracles sont possibles ! lui sourit la métisse en passant une main dans ses cheveux lisses. Par contre, t'as vraiment beaucoup de fièvre donc tu vas me boire ce petit truc tout innocent.

Elle présenta alors un verre rempli d'un liquide rose et le plaça aux lèvres de son aînée. Celle-ci pinça les lèvres, empêchant le liquide d'atteindre sa cavité buccale.

\- Seikaaaaaa, ouvre la bouche ou j'te le fais ingurgiter de force, menaça férocement la cadette avec un sourire angélique.

Cette dernière avait dormi avec la japonaise cette nuit mais s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt que prévu, sachant que Seika était malade. Elle avait donc préparé un petit requinquant, un sirop pour la gorge, une pommade pour soulager le corps endolori de la japonaise et de quoi calmer la fièvre. Ayant l'habitude de s'occuper de sa sœur quand elle est malade, Thénène savait que faire et comment réagir.

La plus âgée des Lacroix finit par céder, se rappelant des mauvais traitements que Thénène serait capable de lui faire subir pour qu'elle avale le médicament. La métisse était tout bonnement intraitable avec elle lorsqu'elle était malade.

\- Tiens, Seika se soumet à Thénène ? Intéressant..., ne put s'empêcher de glousser Lavi.

La japonaise saisit le gobelet et le lança sur le roux. Bien qu'il se trouve à l'extrême opposé du lit, Seika atteignit sa cible en son centre : l'apprenti Bookman s'était reçu le verre en pleine tête, sur le nez.

\- Dès qu'je vais bieux, j'te fais la peau, baka lapin !

Thénène ricana ainsi qu'Allen et Lenalee, tous amusés par la tête de la japonaise. Malade comme elle l'était, avec sa voix nasillarde, elle n'était plus du tout crédible lorsqu'elle s'énervait.

\- Seika, t'es adorable quand t'es malade !

\- Arrête de dire n'imborte quoi, Baka Gaki ! s'emporta la jeune femme avant d'éternuer.

\- Tu fais pas peur, arrête : ça sert à rien de t'énerver, rit la métisse.

Seika s'allongea et se cacha sous sa couette, jurant en japonais. Elle détestait être malade ! Elle entendit ses amis et sa sœur se moquer gentiment d'elle, la faisant davantage rager. Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait faible dans cet état-là ! Elle sentit alors, à travers le tissu, la main de Thénène se poser délicatement sur sa tête.

\- Bon mon Kaka d'amour, tu veux quelque chose en particulier aujourd'hui ? lui demanda doucement la cadette.

Cette question réchauffa instantanément le cœur de Seika. Elle avait presque l'impression de se revoir en Espagne, dans leur maison. Depuis toujours, lorsqu'elle était malade, Thénène se proposait toujours pour lui tenir compagnie pendant que leur mère préparait à manger et les médicaments ou faire quelques petites choses pour elle. Mais après la mort de leur mère, Thénène était devenue omniprésente pour Seika en temps de maladie.

Il faut dire qu'une Seika malade avait les mêmes fonctions qu'un enfant de trois ans. Donc le temps qu'elle se remette, Thénène endossait à la fois le rôle de mère et celui d'infirmière, sans pour autant arrêter d'être sœur. Elle arrivait à maintenir un équilibre entre les trois, impressionnant toujours la japonaise. La cadette s'adaptait assez facilement à l'environnement et à la situation.

Donc, une fois indisposée, Seika profitait un peu beaucoup de la situation : elle adorait que Thénène la dorlote et lui tienne compagnie. Et, à chaque fois, la cadette ne semblait pas agacée par les caprices de son aînée. Pour le coup, il y a bien des choses que Seika voulait comme revoir la métisse reprendre le chant et la musique mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que ça : il y a quatre ans, Thénène avait dit qu'elle arrêtait pour de bon... et la cadette ne revenait que très rarement sur ses décisions.

Seika avait essayé d'argumenter mais elle ne s'était heurtée qu'à un solide mur. Elle espérait vraiment qu'un jour, Thénène reprenne la musique. Elle voulait également revoir leurs parents mais savait que c'était impossible. Elle aimerait retourner à leur petite vie simple entre filles, dans leur village espagnol mais elles s'étaient déjà engagées dans cette guerre et y étaient impliquées jusqu'au cou.

Que voulait Seika aujourd'hui ?

\- Hmm, bah, tu pourrais me faire ta fameuse soupe ? marmonna la japonaise.

\- Tu sais que tu l'auras ce soir si je t'en fais ?

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Et c'est tout ? s'enquit la cadette.

Seika se releva et sortit timidement de sa couette. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge vif malgré elle.

\- Hmm, ce serait possible d'avoir un bain avec mes huiles préférées ?

\- Pas de problème pour le bain mais j'ai aucune de tes huiles...

\- Ah..., chuchota la japonaise, déçue.

\- Mais j'vais voir ce que je peux faire, d'accord ? s'empressa de la rassurer Thénène.

La cadette ébouriffa les cheveux de son aînée, souriante. Cette dernière se détendit un peu : il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle n'ait pas son bain parfumé mais elle savait que Thénène ferait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Et ce sera tout ma belle crotte de demoiselle ?

\- Bah... euh... des câlins et des bisous, c'est possible ça aussi ? Et que tu t'occupes de moi également ? s'enquit la japonaise, gênée.

\- Maaaaaais ouiii !

\- Ouiii, CÂLIN !

Thénène l'esquiva et se leva, en dépoussiérant rapidement son manteau.

\- Câlins et bisous, si et seulement SI tu prends tous les médicaments que je te donne ! Et si t'es sage aussi ! imposa sévèrement la métisse.

\- Sœur indigne !

\- Sœur absolument parfaite, tu veux dire ?

\- Non.

\- Tss, c'est pas beau le mensonge Seika !

\- Maiiiiiis Titiiiiiiii !

\- C'est bien moi !

\- S'il te plaaaaaaît !

Thénène attrapa les joues de la japonaise et se pencha vers elle. Elle déposa alors un affectueux bisou sur le front de Seika.

\- Gné, je reviens dans moins de quarante-cinq minutes, d'accord ? déclara-t-elle en se détachant de l'alitée.

\- D'accord...

\- Tâche d'être sage ! Et ne les embête pas trop non plus !

La cadette s'en alla alors, se dirigeant en cuisine. Seika soupira et se rallongea dans son lit.

\- Hmm, Seika ?

\- Oui Lavi ?

\- Au fond, t'es une petite guimauve, pas vrai ? lança celui-ci, taquin.

\- J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..., rétorqua la japonaise en piquant un fard.

\- Avoue-le : tu adores que Thénène te chouchoute ! renchérit Lenalee, amusée.

\- S-sûrement...

\- C'est écrit sur ton visage ! Et tu en profites en plus !

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles le lapin...

\- En tout cas, tu as de la chance d'avoir Thénène à tes côtés : elle est attentionnée et adorable avec toi ! On dirait presque une mère ! ajouta Allen, souriant.

\- Après, il faut aussi dire que Seika se comporte comme une enfant voire un bébé donc, faut bien que Thénène s'adapte à la situation hein...

\- Lavi, dès que je suis guérie, j'te tue. D'accord ? beugla la jeune femme.

Ses trois amis ne purent se retenir de ricaner et la japonaise retourna jurer sous sa couette. Elle se calma peu de temps après et songea aux paroles du blandin. Face au mur, faisant ainsi dos à ses camarades, elle était gênée qu'ils aient remarqué aussi facilement. Elle pensa alors à Thénène, aux gestes apaisants et maternels qu'elle avait avec elle, à son sourire chaleureux pour la rassurer. Seika se demanda ce qu'elle aurait été devenue sans sa cadette. Mille et un scénarios se succédèrent les uns après les autres dans sa tête. Quoique tous différents, ils montraient une vie dénudée de joie et d'amour pour la japonaise.

Elle le savait déjà mais, étant malade, cette pensée revenait sans cesse, beaucoup plus forte. L'aînée savait pertinemment que c'était Thénène qui lui apportait tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Sans cet amour, elle se sentirait... seule et perdue.

\- Oui Allen... J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance l'avoir à mes côtés..., dit-elle dans un souffle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes lui montèrent progressivement aux yeux, la firent craquer et Seika se mit à pleurer. Immédiatement, les Exorcistes commencèrent à paniquer.

\- Allen, tu l'as fait pleurer !

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait Lavi !

\- Seika, ça va ? les coupa Lenalee, en se rapprochant de la japonaise.

\- Ouioui...

\- Pourquoi tu pleures dans ce cas ? l'interrogea l'apprenti Bookman.

\- Parce que je viens de me rendre compte à quel point je suis réellement chanceuse d'avoir Titi ! s'exclama la japonaise entre deux hoquets.

Attendrie et malgré le fait que Seika soit contagieuse, Lenalee posa une main douce sur l'épaule de la malade. Celle-ci, après ce relâchement soudain, se calma et se reprit tranquillement en main. Elle se redressa et s'assit, en essuyant les perles d'eau salée qui ont coulées. Elle se moucha, utilisant ainsi le dernier mouchoir du paquet qu'elle avait à disposition.

\- Lenalee, tu devrais t'écarter tu sais...

\- Ce n'est pas grave si je tombe malade ! Et si c'est le cas, je sais que vous vous occuperez bien de moi ! sourit la chinoise.

\- Je... Merci..., chuchota Seika.

\- Par contre, tu n'as plus de mouchoirs, souligna Allen.

\- Ah ouais...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Thénène qui avait les bras chargés.

\- Me revoilà ! s'exclama cette dernière. Jerry m'a aidée en cuisine, c'est pour ça que je suis déjà de retour ! Il a dit : "Oh, c'est tellement gentil de ta part ! Je vais t'aider comme ça Seika sera rapidement entourée d'attention et d'amour, et rien de mieux que de l'attention et de l'amour pour être de nouveau sur pieds !" Il est adorable ! Enfin bref, j'ai Bichoune pour toi, parce que c'est la meilleure Bichoune, et le livre de Maman. J'ai aussi apporté d'autres boîtes de mouchoirs vu qu'il t'en restait pas beaucoup. Je suppose que tu as déjà utilisé le dernier, non ? J'ai de quoi grignoter, enfin pour moi, toi tu dois manger sainement ! Et puis... T'as pleuré Seika !?

La cadette avait posé tout ce qu'elle avait apporté : le livre, les mouchoirs et la nourriture atterrirent sur la petite table de nuit de la japonaise tandis que Bichoune prit place sur les genoux de la japonaise. Pendant qu'elle parlait, Thénène rangeait le matériel de son aînée qui traînait à ses pieds. Dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur sa sœur, elle constata que celle-ci avait les yeux plus larmoyants que tout à l'heure. La métisse savait pertinemment faire la différence entre une personne malade et une personne qui avait pleuré et Seika était les deux.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Thénène, inquiète, posa une main sur la joue de Seika et essuya doucement de son pouce l'eau qu'il subsistait sur la peau de la japonaise.

\- Pourquoi t'as pleuré Kaka ?

La susnommée craqua une nouvelle fois et se réfugia dans les bras de la métisse. Elle déversa ses pleurs et ses larmes dans le cou de Thénène qui l'entoura de ses bras et lui tapota le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu sois dans un tel état Seika ? Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? insista la cadette en dorlotant sa sœur.

\- C'est Allen qui l'a fait pleurer ! s'empressa de faire savoir Lavi, en montrant du doigt l'accusé.

\- M-Mais, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Enfin, je pense...

\- Il s'est passé quoi à la fin !?

\- On taquinait Seika et Allen a fini par lui dire qu'elle était chanceuse de t'avoir à ses côtés et là, elle a fondu en larmes, lui expliqua Lenalee.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça ? s'étonna Thénène. Seika, tu pleures à cause de ce qu'a dit Moyashi ?

\- Je m'appelle... euh, _mi nombre es Allen_ ? tenta gauchement celui-ci.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que lui avait proposé la jeune fille lors de leur sortie touristique en France. Thénène éclata de rire : elle avait pensé que le blandin avait oublié ce détail mais fut surprise de l'entendre parler espagnol.

\- Pas mal, pas mal, manque plus qu'à rouler le "r" et ce sera parfait !

\- Merci...

\- Bon Seika, tu vas me répondre à la fin !?

Calmée, la japonaise s'était écartée du torse de sa cadette et avait repris sa place de départ. Honteuse de s'être ainsi laissée submergée par les émotions, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa une tache invisible sur le mur attenant à son lit, tout en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Bah... je...

\- Tu quoiiiiiii ? la pressa la métisse.

\- J'ai... réalisé que... j'étais vraiment... chanceuse de t'avoir en fait..., avoua difficilement Seika.

Elle était certaine d'être devenue encore plus rouge. Confuse, elle refusait de détacher son regard du mur, pensant que la cadette se moquerait de sa faiblesse d'esprit. Au contraire, Thénène, radieuse, lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, dit tendrement la cadette.

Cette petite phrase innocente provoqua une nouvelle fois une crise de larmes chez la japonaise qui se blottit encore contre Thénène. Cette dernière attrapa son aînée par la taille et la déposa sur ses genoux. Seika cacha de nouveau sa tête dans le cou de la métisse qui la serrait fort contre elle et lui caressait les cheveux. Elle sentit sa sœur la bercer, à la manière d'un bébé. Petit à petit, le flot de larmes retomba et finit par se tarir.

Une fois rassérénée, la jeune femme s'imprégna autant que possible du doux parfum que dégageait Thénène, les yeux fermés. Inconsciemment, elle fut accueillie dans les bras de Morphée, toujours dans les bras de sa cadette. Celle-ci s'assura que la japonaise était bien endormie et la rallongea dans son lit. Elle remonta délicatement la couverture jusqu'au nez de son aînée puis lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je suis surpris..., débuta le rouquin, songeur.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea la chinoise.

\- Seika vient de pleurer trois fois d'affilée quand même...

\- C'est vrai : ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, renchérit Allen, décontenancé.

\- Bon, on va manger ? suggéra Thénène en quittant la malade. Je vous explique autour d'une bonne bouffe !

Ils sortirent alors de la chambre et se rendirent au réfectoire. Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement puis Krory se joignit à eux ainsi que Kanda. La venue de ce dernier désorienta tout le monde : Kanda qui venait **volontairement** les rejoindre ?

\- Un souci, Yuu ?

\- Baka Usagi ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça sinon j't'étripe !

\- Okok...

\- Tout va bien Kanda ? l'interpella alors Lenalee.

\- Comment va Hikari ? demanda simplement le japonais en commençant son repas.

Thénène, après cette question, avala de travers et s'étouffa. Elle toussa un long moment, les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court. Allen, à ses côtés, lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'elle saisit vivement, et posa une main sur le dos de la cadette. La métisse se calma et but quelques gorgées d'eau. Un curieux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et la jeune fille regarda le japonais.

\- Ah, tu t'inquiètes pour Kaka toi maintenant ? lança-t-elle, railleuse.

\- J'veux juste savoir si elle va mieux et si elle sera bientôt sur pieds.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que c'est la seule personne que j'supporte ici parmi vous tous, bande de décérébrés mentaux ! rugit le kendoka.

\- Ah mais développe ton argument mon futur beau-frère !

Le japonais perdit patience : Thénène se foutait ouvertement de lui, dans le seul but de le mettre en colère. Et elle avait réussi parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de lui faire la peau ici même. Il saisit alors son sabre avant de s'en prendre à la cadette. Celle-ci immobilisa la lame de Kanda en l'attrapant avec sa main, encore assise.

\- Mauvaise idée de vouloir me tuer Kanda : c'est moi qui m'occupe d'Hikaka ! lui apprit-elle en souriant moqueusement.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il voulait que Seika revienne rapidement dans le jeu et qu'il avait compris qu'elle seule pouvait réaliser son souhait. Avec un air féroce, il rangea son arme et se rassit tout en grommelant des menaces de mort.

\- Donc si tu veux savoir, Kanda, Seika est entrain de dormir. Normalement, avec les médicaments que je lui donne, demain elle sera complètement d'attaque ! Elle a besoin de repos également.

\- C'est donc une bonne chose qu'elle dorme alors, comprit Lenalee.

\- Pleurer trois fois d'affilée dans un court laps de temps a dû énormément la fatiguer : ça aide au final ! ajouta Lavi.

\- Attendez, vous avez dit quoi là ? Baka Hikari a pleuré trois fois ? s'étonna Kanda en regardant Thénène comme si elle était fautive.

\- Hé ho, j'ai rien fait, j'étais pas là au début : c'est pas ma faute ! se hâta de répondre la cadette, les mains levées, ayant senti les lourdes accusations que le japonais lui portait.

\- Hmm, pour la dernière fois, si quand même ! rappela Allen.

\- Mais la première fois, c'était de ta faute, Baka Moyashi !

\- Je m'appelle Allen !

\- Désolée, je comprends pas cette langue !

Devant l'air désappointé de leur ami face à l'incorrigible métisse, Lenalee, Lavi et Krory ne purent s'empêcher de glousser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en fait ? s'enquit ce dernier, curieux.

\- En fait, Thénène était partie de la chambre pour préparer quelque chose donc nous sommes tous les trois restés avec Seika. On a commencé à l'embêter gentiment et Allen a fait remarquer qu'elle était chanceuse d'avoir sa sœur à ses côtés. Après ça, elle a fondu en larmes. Quand Thénène est revenue, elle a encore fondu en larmes. Et quand Thénène lui a dit qu'elle avait également de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés, Seika a craqué une nouvelle fois, puis elle s'est endormie, raconta posément la chinoise.

\- Elle a chialé pour... des trucs aussi merdiques ?

\- Alors là, non. Je t'arrête tout de suite Kanda : ce ne sont pas des trucs merdiques comme tu le dis ! s'exclama Thénène en reposant ses couverts.

Un air sérieux remplaça le visage taquin de la métisse qui fixait le kendoka.

\- Oh, j'crois bien qu'si, Baka Gaki.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas dans ses habitudes. Si tu veux tout savoir, elle a laissé ses émotions déborder en fait. Quand elle est malade, Seika, qui est de base sensible, l'est encore plus : une petite remarque, un petit geste peut la faire pleurer ou la mettre en colère. C'est comme ça, elle est comme ça et je n'y peux rien ! Je peux juste m'assurer qu'elle guérisse rapidement et qu'elle ne laisse pas trop aller ses émotions ! Dis-toi aussi que Seika déteste montrer ce qu'elle ressent en temps normal : elle garde tout pour elle, enfin elle essaie parce que je viens lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais elle se rend pas compte que se refermer sur elle même ne fait qu'amplifier l'intensité de ses sentiments ! Donc quand elle est malade, ça explose ! Elle a pleuré parce qu'elle se trouve chanceuse de m'avoir mais je la connais : elle a dû penser à ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas là, se faire une tonne de films pour arriver à la conclusion que je suis importante à ses yeux ! Et elle m'a dit qu'elle était chanceuse de m'avoir parce que c'est pour elle un moyen de me transmettre son amour, de me dire qu'elle m'aime ! Kanda, elle ne m'a jamais dit une seule fois "je t'aime" : elle ne m'a jamais chuchoté, dit ou même crier ces trois mots depuis ma naissance parce qu'elle n'y arrive pas ! Elle a toujours été comme ça et pas qu'avec moi, avec nos parents bien sûr et ses amis ! Donc elle est obligée de passer par d'autres moyens pour le faire comprendre et je ne te laisserai pas dénigrer, critiquer et rabaisser tous les efforts qu'elle fait parce que tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur pour une fille aussi sentimentale et émotive que Seika de ne pas réussir à mettre des mots, à expliquer clairement ce qu'elle ressent aux autres ! s'emballa la cadette, en marquant sa dernière phrase d'un coup de poing sur la table.

Hébétés par le monologue de la jeune fille, les Exorcistes se turent un long moment. Allen observa alors l'expression corporelle de Thénène. Il constata que la mâchoire de celle-ci était crispée, que son poing était extrêmement serré et il vit que la cadette tremblait légèrement. Le regard sauvage qu'elle posait sur Kanda montrait qu'elle n'était pas prête à rigoler. Il posa doucement sa main sur le poing de la jeune fille et le lui massa pour la détendre.

\- Calme-toi, d'accord ? fit le blandin, tranquille.

\- Tch, t'es pathétique Gaki.

\- C'est toi qui l'es : quand on ne sait pas, on se tait Kanda. Je pensais que tu étais assez cultivé pour le savoir ça.

\- Tch, j'me tire. J'préfère m'entraîner que d'essayer de discuter avec une stupide gamine écervelée.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Kanda se leva de table et quitta le réfectoire.

\- C'est bon, il est parti : détends-toi...

\- Ses stupides remarques m'ont énervée Allen.

\- On comprend tous tes raisons et ton point de vue mais ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter ou d'expliquer quoique ce soit à un idiot comme lui !

\- C'est vrai qu'il est borné notre cher Yuu, mais je crois que ça lui a fait quelque chose de savoir que Seika n'était pas une forteresse imprenable, avança Lavi, sceptique.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? s'enquit Thénène.

\- Je sais pas...

\- Je suis d'accord avec Lavi mais je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, ajouta Lenalee, gênée.

\- Je pense que c'est parce que vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps que nous, se hasarda Krory. Personnellement, je l'ai trouvé aussi méprisant qu'habituellement et peut-être un peu plus d'ailleurs...

\- Bon, on oublie ce con et voilà. Cet après-midi, je ne viens pas m'entraîner : je dois finir ma soupe qui doit être entrain de mijoter et je dois m'occuper de Kaka !

\- Pas de problème ! dit Allen.

\- D'ailleurs, tu sais que tu peux lâcher ma main maintenant ? lui demanda la métisse, espiègle.

Le maudit retira immédiatement sa main et piqua un fard, provocant le fou rire de la cadette.

\- T'es pas croyable Moyashi !

\- Je m'appelle Allen !

\- Désolée, je ne comprends pas ta langue !

\- Euh, Thénène, tu ne viens pas ? l'interrogea le vampire, perdu.

\- Désolée : je dois m'occuper de Kaka...

\- Toi et Seika m'aviez promis de m'emmener m'entraîner pour la première fois à l'extérieur...

\- Ah meeeeeeerde, c'est vrai ! s'écria la cadette en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave : vous avez une bonne raison de manquer l'entraînement ! s'empressa de finir le roumain.

\- Ah là, non, je n'ai qu'une seule parole Krory... Quand je fais des promesses, je les tiens !

Thénène se tut et ferma les yeux. Elle les garda fermés tellement longtemps que ses amis finirent par penser qu'elle s'était endormie. La métisse se redressa soudainement, infirmant la pensée des personnes autour de la table.

\- Alors, Seika s'est endormie il y a moins d'une heure et, si tout se passe bien, elle devrait encore roupiller pendant trois heures voire quatre. Donc techniquement, on peut aller s'entraîner à l'extérieur Krory ! Mais il faut juste que quelqu'un la surveille, au cas où elle se réveillerait...

\- On peut s'occuper d'elle pendant que tu entraînes Krory ! suggéra Lenalee en parlant pour l'ensemble du groupe.

\- Et il faut aussi quelqu'un qui s'occupe de la soupe en cuisine : il faut simplement rajouter trois ingrédients à des moments précis et laisser mijoter... Je peux pas demander à Jerry : il a sûrement autre chose à faire... Déjà qu'il me laisse utiliser son matériel...

\- Je peux le faire ! se dévoua Allen.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part mais vous êtes certain de vouloir faire ça ? leur demanda timidement la cadette en se rasseyant.

\- Mais oui, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ? rétorqua simplement l'apprenti Bookman, confiant.

\- Bah que Seika tourne mal... Je peux vous assurer qu'elle peut être **vraiment** horrible par moment.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas : tout ira bien ! la rassura le blandin.

\- Si vous le dites... Bon, Allen, je t'appellerai via mon golem pour te donner les instructions à suivre et puis, quand Seika se réveillera, il faudra qu'elle mange et qu'elle prenne les médicaments que j'ai faits pour elle. Appelez-moi et je vous dirai quoi lui donner ! Et donc, mon cher Krory, je vais t'entraîner à l'extérieur aujourd'hui ! décida jovialement Thénène en frappant des mains. Je vais préparer le plateau de Seika les amis : elle pourra réchauffer sa nourriture seule.


	32. Chapter 32

_\- Bah que Seika tourne mal... Je peux vous assurer qu'elle peut être_ _ **vraiment**_ _horrible par moment._

 _\- Mais ne t'en fais pas : tout ira bien ! la rassura le blandin._

 _\- Si vous le dites... Bon, Allen, je t'appellerai via mon golem pour te donner les instructions à suivre et puis, quand Seika se réveillera, il faudra qu'elle mange et qu'elle prenne les médicaments que j'ai faits pour elle. Appelez-moi et je vous dirai quoi lui donner ! Et donc, mon cher Krory, je vais t'entraîner à l'extérieur aujourd'hui ! décida jovialement Thénène en frappant des mains. Je vais préparer le plateau de Seika les amis : elle pourra réchauffer sa nourriture seule._

La métisse se leva et, comme elle le dit, prépara le repas de son aînée. Ses amis la suivirent jusque dans la chambre de la malade. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit et remercia encore une fois ses amis de l'aider ainsi : elle se rendait bien compte qu'ils mettaient de côté une séance d'entraînement pour Krory et Seika... Ces trois personnes étaient vraiment fantastiques. Pressée de vite revenir auprès de son aînée, Thénène se dépêcha et obligea le vampire à adopter son rythme. Ils quittèrent la Congrégation par l'entrée principale.

Les golems de surveillance se focalisèrent sur le duo. Au bord du précipice, Thénène se tourna vers le roumain, qui avait déjà ingéré quelques gouttes du sang de l'une des deux sœurs. Cette fois-ci, Krory sentit davantage d'énergie le traverser.

\- Dis-moi, il s'agit du sang de laquelle d'entre vous dans cette gourde ? s'enquit-il auprès de la jeune fille.

\- Cette fois, c'est le mien ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... j'ai l'impression qu'il me donne plus d'énergie...

\- Vraiment ? demanda Thénène en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui...

\- Bah tant mieux écoute, parce que de l'énergie tu vas en avoir besoin aujourd'hui !

\- Ah, j'ai hâte de commencer !

\- Alors déjà, approche-toi un peu plus...

Respectueux envers son maître, Krory s'exécuta et se plaça aux côtés de la jeune fille. À côté d'elle, il paraissait à un géant.

\- Dis-moi, vois-tu un moyen de descendre de cette île flottante, sans emprunter l'ascenseur ou faire de l'escalade ? l'interrogea alors Thénène.

\- Hmm... il faudrait... sauter ? hasarda le roumain, peu sûr de lui.

\- Exactement ! Et tu sais ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- Non... dis-moi...

Bizarrement, il sentait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas forcément. La cadette se mit face à lui, le visage illuminé d'un sourire radieux. Ses talons étaient à présent dans le vide : concrètement, une petite pichenette et c'était le saut de l'ange. Les prunelles dorées de la jeune Lacroix brillaient de malice et d'adrénaline.

\- Et bien, on va sauter mon cher Krory !

Thénène, réjouie, attrapa les bras du roumain et se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant avec elle un vampire horrifié.

\- Euh, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Environ trois heures ! répondit Lenalee.

Pendant que Thénène et Krory s'entraînaient à l'extérieur, Allen s'était occupé de la soupe de celle-ci, en suivant toutes les instructions qu'elle lui avait données, et Seika s'était enfin réveillée. Dans un premier temps déboussolée, elle se souvint de ses crises et des cajoleries de sa sœur. En parlant de celle-ci, où était-elle ?

\- Dites, l'est où mon Titi ?

\- Hmm, elle est sortie... mais elle devrait revenir bientôt ! lui apprit Lavi.

\- Sortie ? répéta la japonaise, croyant avoir mal entendu.

\- Oui, elle est sortie avec Krory : vous lui aviez promis un entraînement à l'extérieur aujourd'hui, finit Allen.

La jeune femme resta interdite un long moment, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Pour résumer tout ça, Thénène était en fait partie et l'avait laissée.

Seule.

Cette conclusion sauta brutalement au visage de la japonaise qui sentit qu'elle commençait à perdre ses moyens.

\- Me sens pas bien..., marmonna-t-elle, allongée dans son lit.

\- Mange un petit bout : Thénène t'a préparé un plateau avant de s'en aller.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, la sœur du Superviseur approcha ledit plateau de la malade. Seika le fixa un long moment avant de faire volte-face et de retourner sous sa couette. La réaction inattendue de l'aînée perturba ses camarades.

\- Seika, tu devrais manger quelque chose ! souligna le maudit.

\- Non, fit catégoriquement la susnommée.

\- Allez Seika ! la pressa gentiment Lenalee.

\- J'ai dit non, je veux des câlins et des bisous moi...

\- À propos de ça, je pense qu'on peut s'arranger, tenta l'apprenti Bookman, aguicheur.

\- Vaut mieux pour toi que tu fermes vite ta grande gueule Lavi, parce que j'suis entrain de perdre patience et je suis sur le point d'exploser...

Le message ne pouvait être on ne peut plus clair. Le jeune homme, qui avait un minimum d'instinct de survie, se fit tout petit et se cacha derrière sa camarade chinoise. Seika tremblait de rage.

\- Putain, elle avait dit qu'elle s'occuperait de moi...

\- Elle va bientôt revenir et elle s'occupera exclusivement de toi, tenta gauchement Allen.

Tous sentaient l'instabilité de la japonaise. Lavi voulut donc prendre les choses en main : il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, prit le plateau et essaya de nourrir la japonaise. Ses efforts furent vains, ne parvenant à passer outre la barrière de Seika. Il reposa alors le plateau sur la table de nuit et soupira. Allen essaya à son tour puis Lenalee, mais ils obtinrent les mêmes résultats.

\- Allez, fais un effort Seika !

\- Non, laisse-moi tranquille le lapin... laissez-moi tranquille s'il vous plaît...

\- Prends au moins tes médicaments, se risqua Lenalee. Thénène nous a indiqué quoi te donner à ton réveil !

\- Lena a raison ! renchérit Lavi.

\- Allez tous vous faire voir ! hurla alors Seika. Sortez de ma chambre !

\- Mais...

L'apprenti Bookman ne put finir sa phrase qu'il reçut l'oreiller de Seika en plein visage. Cette dernière s'était redressée, les traits déformés par la colère et la douleur, le visage pourpre.

\- J'ai dit : sortez de ma chambre ! réitéra la jeune femme, en cherchant un objet quelconque à lancer.

Sa main trouva rapidement ses boîtes de mouchoirs, boîtes qui volèrent à travers toute la pièce. Seika était enragée : elle avait mal et voulait se défouler. Tout ce qui était lançable finit par être lancé : ses chaussures au pied du lit, Bichoune... Alors qu'elle commençait à se déchaîner, ses amis trouvèrent beaucoup plus judicieux de se replier vers la sortie. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient partis, Seika ne cessait de s'animer. Elle mit sa chambre sans dessus dessous : les vêtements furent sortis de l'armoire et atterrirent sur le plancher.

Le peu de livres qu'elle avait fut balayé des étagères pour subir le même sort que les habits. Le petit matériel de dessin qu'elle avait connut le même destin : Seika lança un à un les crayons, les pastels, les couteaux et les pinceaux. Bientôt, ses murs prirent des couleurs. Elle allait s'attaquer à la peinture et à l'encre quand elle sentit un bras musclé la saisir par la taille et la soulever.

Alors que la japonaise laissait sa colère s'exprimer, les Exorcistes, retirés dans le couloir, décidèrent de faire appel à Kanda, pour les aider à calmer leur amie. Lavi fut chargé de chercher le jeune asiatique pendant que ses deux autres compagnons attendaient devant la chambre. Ils surveillaient l'aînée en prêtant attention au bruit qu'elle faisait. Quelques secondes plus tard, le rouquin et Kanda apparurent devant Lenalee et Allen.

Sans demander d'explication, le kendoka entra dans la chambre, au même instant où Seika finissait de colorier ses murs. Il l'attrapa par derrière et la souleva, l'empêchant de faire plus de dégâts avec la peinture et les encres. Kanda la balança ensuite sur le lit. Pour l'empêcher de bouger, il lui attrapa les poignets et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, tout en adoptant une position dominante sur Seika en se mettant au-dessus d'elle. La jeune femme se débattit vivement avant de laisser tomber, comprenant que son compatriote ne la lâcherait pas aussi facilement. Quelques mèches de cheveux du kendoka lui tombaient dessus et l'auréolaient presque.

\- Oï Baka Hikari, il t'arrive quoi ? J'espère qu'y a une bonne raison pour que cet idiot de Lavi soit venu m'déranger en pleine méditation ! vociféra-t-il, irrité.

Seika n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard dur du japonais et détourna alors les yeux. Kanda soupira et maintint les poignets de la jeune femme dans une main alors que l'autre migrait vers le visage de l'aînée. Il posa sa main libre sur la joue de sa captive et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Hikari, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Je...

Il lut alors dans le regard impuissant de sa compatriote une vulnérabilité totale. Les lèvres tremblotantes, Seika ne pouvait que fixer son camarade, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Elle se sentait blessée, abandonnée et savait qu'elle allait craquer : ses yeux étaient déjà humides. Progressivement, les larmes perlèrent une à une et préparèrent le chemin pour le torrent qui suivrait.

Constatant qu'elle commençait à pleurer, Kanda relâcha alors son étreinte et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de la japonaise. Soudainement, l'aînée passa les bras autour du cou de son camarade et posa son front sur le torse du jeune homme. Les petits hoquets de départ devinrent plus forts avant de se transformer en véritables cris de douleur. Le japonais descendit alors doucement sur ses coudes, pour que Seika soit allongée sans pour autant l'écraser.

Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes sans bouger, Seika sous Kanda le serrant contre elle, jusqu'à ce que le kendoka atteigne sa limite et se détache de la jeune femme. Malgré leur séparation, elle continuait de pleurer encore et encore. Le brun attrapa de ses deux mains le visage de Seika et rapprocha le sien, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer, faisant ainsi taire la japonaise, sous le choc : Kanda l'embrassait. Embrassait.

Em.

Bras.

Sait.

Ce dernier était, comme Seika à savoir, immobile, mis à part ses lèvres, pendant un laps de temps qui paraissait s'éterniser aux yeux de l'aînée.

Le groupe à l'extérieur observait la scène depuis la porte de la chambre, n'osant pas interférer entre les deux compatriotes. Lorsqu'ils virent leur camarade embrasser la jeune femme, ils furent tous pris de vertiges plus ou moins violents. Alors qu'ils étaient complètement perturbés, Thénène fit son apparition, les mains chargées de petits flacons et de petites fioles. Krory la suivait et semblait vidé mais son œil brillait d'une lueur vivace.

\- Merci les amis d'avoir pris soin de Seika pendant mon absence ! Vous êtes fabuleux ! Je vous revaudrai bien ça un jour ! Et maintenant, je pren- MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE, C'EST QUOI CETTE PAGAILLE !? MAIS DITES-MOI AU NOM DE DIEU POURQUOI KANDA EST ENTRAIN D'EMBRASSER MA SŒUR PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !? hurla la métisse en pénétrant de la chambre de Seika.

En entendant les hurlements de la cadette, Kanda comprit qu'elle allait à présent prendre le relais. Il rompit ce contact physique avec sa compatriote, se releva un peu et la regarda une nouvelle fois droit dans les yeux.

\- T'es calmée maintenant Hikari ?

Elle ne put qu'hocher vigoureusement la tête, le visage entièrement pourpre et le souffle court. Kanda venait de l'embrasser et elle ne s'en remettrait pas aussi facilement. Elle le vit se lever et s'approcher de Thénène, renversée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

\- Occupe-toi bien d'elle, lui dit simplement le kendoka avant de quitter la chambre.

\- M-M-Mais pourquoi tu l'embrassais ?

\- Parce qu'elle s'est tapée une crise de larmes et qu'elle se calmait pas.

\- T'as encore pleuré Seika ? s'exclama la cadette en s'approchant de la japonaise.

\- Je... Bordel, j'ai envie de te tuer...

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit que j'avais envie de te tuer ! s'écria Seika en sortant de son lit.

Elle se jeta sur Thénène et la plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche, enragée. Elle l'attrapa par le cou et resserra sa prise. La métisse, les bras chargés, ne put répliquer et fit attention à ne rien faire tomber.

\- Seika, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Mais t'étais passée où toi, bordel de merde !?

\- J'étais à l'extérieur avec Krory, on a dû te le dire non ?

\- Putain, t'avais dit que t'occuperais de moi !

\- Bah c'est ce que je compte faire ! Fais gaffe, ce qu'il y a dans ces fioles c'est...

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il y a dans ces fioles !

Pour confirmer ses dires, l'aînée les attrapa toutes d'un coup brusque et les jeta à terre. Les récipients se brisèrent dans un bruit clair et leur contenu se répandit au sol. Thénène voulait répliquer, le visage rouge de colère, face à l'attitude de Seika mais elle n'eut pas le temps de placer un seul mot que la japonaise reprenait.

\- T'avais dit que tu t'occuperais de moi, bordel ! explosa Seika. Et je t'ai cru ! Pourquoi t'es partie hein !? J'avais besoin de toi moi ! Je comprends pas comment tu peux faire pour être aussi... inutile, je sais pas ! J'ai l'impression que t'es pas reconnaissante de tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi depuis toujours bordel ! Tu fais que m'apporter des soucis : je dois toujours te sortir d'affaires ! En fait, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser crever comme tu le voulais après la mort de Ma-

Elle se tut brusquement en voyant le visage de sa cadette complètement décomposé. Elle mesura alors les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, elle-même surprise par cet excès de méchanceté et de violence. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit des choses aussi ignobles ? Pour l'instant, le plus important à ses yeux était d'essayer de se rattraper parce qu'elle avait vraiment merdé. Mais genre, vraiment merdé.

\- Je... Merde, c'est pas...

\- Respire calmement, ce n'est pas grave, murmurait Thénène, les yeux fermés, plus pour elle que pour Seika. Les fioles contenaient les huiles que j'ai synthétisé pour toi avec Krory tout à l'heure, dit-elle ensuite en regardant la japonaise. Pousse-toi sinon tu vas te couper les pieds.

Silencieuse, Seika se décala d'un mètre alors que Thénène s'accroupissait au niveau des éclats de verre.

\- Je... Thénène...

\- Krory, viens : j'ai besoin de toi.

La cadette ignora totalement son aînée et donna ses instructions au vampire. Elle lui ordonna d'extraire les huiles du sol et de les maintenir en l'air, le temps qu'elle revienne avec un récipient assez grand pour les contenir. Le roumain commença son travail et la métisse s'éclipsa de la chambre. Elle passa devant ses trois autres camarades, tout à fait interdits, pour rejoindre sa chambre et en sortir rapidement.

Elle réapparut aux côtés du roumain qui effectuait à la perfection l'exercice demandé. Il anticipa alors la suite en remplissant le récipient. Thénène le félicita puis reporta son attention sur Seika. Elle se sentait affreusement mal de s'être comportée de la sorte avec la métisse. Elle savait que ses mots l'avaient blessée, ça se voyait dans son attitude : son regard n'était plus pétillant, seulement terne, et son sourire, habituellement transparent d'émotions, était opaque. Thénène se renfermait sur elle-même et Seika ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Maintenant, tu vas avoir ton bain Seika. Commence à te déshabiller : je dois aller en cuisine pour vérifier la soupe et chercher de quoi nettoyer ce... bazar, annonça-t-elle froidement. Krory, un dernier exercice, remplis-moi d'eau la bassine que je vais faire apparaître et je te laisse tranquille jusqu'au prochain entraînement !

\- Pas de soucis ! Mais je trouve où l'eau ? demanda le vampire, perdu.

\- Justement, bon courage !

Comme elle l'avait dit, elle fit apparaître une large et haute bassine avant de quitter la pièce, le bol d'huile dans les mains.

\- L'un d'entre vous peut me garder ça un instant ? s'enquit-elle alors auprès des autres en sortant.

\- Moi ! se proposa le rouquin en attrapant le récipient.

\- Merci !

\- Attends, Thénène, ça va ? l'interrogea Allen en lui saisissant le poignet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, rétorqua la cadette en se dégageant de la poigne de son ami.

Il était inquiet pour la jeune fille, ayant en tête leur tête à tête à Paris, lorsqu'ils s'étaient confié l'un à l'autre. Il se rappelait de son air radieux lorsqu'elle parlait de sa sauveuse. Les mots qu'avaient eus Seika avaient dû profondément l'atteindre. Il s'inquiéta alors de la relation des deux sœurs qui en serait grandement affectée. La chinoise posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, le tirant ainsi de sa rêverie

\- Allen, commençons à ranger un peu pour aider Thénène, suggéra Lenalee.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Avec Lavi qui a les mains pleines et Krory qui cherche à remplir une bassine, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir l'aider.

Ils se mirent donc au travail en évitant les bouts de verre. Seika se joignit à eux, voulant à tout prix se rattraper.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..., marmonna-t-elle en pliant ses vêtements.

Il était clair qu'elle était perturbée, voire plus que la cadette, et qu'elle se sentait énormément coupable.

\- Reste positive Seika, tout ira bien...

\- Je peux pas y croire Lenalee... Putain, je lui ai dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de crever mais putain de merde... J'suis vraiment une sœur horrible...

L'aînée s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la tête dans les mains.

\- Je pourrais jamais me faire pardonner...

Lenalee donna tous les pinceaux qu'elle avait ramassés au maudit et s'assit aux côtés de Seika. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la secoua tranquillement.

\- Reste calme, d'accord ?

\- Lenalee a raison, intervint Lavi jusque là silencieux, ça ne servira à rien de s'emballer maintenant.

\- Mais... Je sais pas si vous saisissez le truc en fait...

\- Moi, je comprends : Thénène m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé après la mort de votre mère.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Seika, en relevant la tête et en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Oui. Sincèrement, tu as dû énormément la blesser.

\- Et pas qu'un peu, ses yeux ne brillent plus, son sourire est impossible à déchiffrer, elle m'évite, elle est froide...

\- Mais, reprit le blandin sans se décourager, je pense sérieusement qu'elle te pardonnera un jour ou l'autre.

\- Y'a aucune raison pour qu'elle fasse ça, soupira la japonaise, dépitée.

\- Mais si, elle t'aime énormément ! La preuve : elle continue de s'occuper de toi malgré tout.

\- Allen a raison, approuva Lenalee. Excuse-toi avant tout.

\- Et laisse-lui le temps de laisser couler la chose, ajouta l'apprenti Bookman.

\- L'amour est un sentiment qui prime sur toutes les autres émotions qu'elles soient positives ou négatives s'il est bien entretenu. L'amour qu'il y a entre toi et Thénène est spécial et fort : ça se voit que vous avez travaillé sur votre relation, même sans vous en rendre compte, pendant des années durant. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Seika : elle te pardonnera, sois en sûre ! déclara Krory en souriant.

\- Merci les amis... vous êtes géniaux...

\- Tiens, tu pleures pas cette fois-ci ?

\- Apparemment, non, le lapin. Me demandez pas pourquoi : je sais pas.

\- En tout cas, pour essayer de préparer le terrain, viens nous aider ! dit Allen.

\- Bonne idée...

À eux trois, ils déblayèrent assez vite le sol de la chambre et tout reprit sa place d'origine. Krory venait de trouver un moyen d'obtenir de l'eau et commençait à se mettre au travail quand Thénène revint avec un balai et une pelle dans les mains. Elle ramassa ce qui ressemblait anciennement à des fioles et fut étonnée de voir ses amis et sa sœur remettre en ordre l'intégralité de la chambre. Lavi effectua un échange avec la cadette qui finit avec le récipient d'huiles dans les mains. Le rouquin dit qu'il allait s'occuper de jeter les débris et qu'elle avait mieux à faire comme s'occuper du bain de la japonaise.

Krory remplissait au fur et à mesure la bassine, en piochant l'eau dans les tuyaux de canalisation de la Congrégation. Thénène le félicita et vida le récipient dans la bassine. Elle le posa ensuite sur une étagère proche avant de se tourner vers la malade.

\- Tu t'es toujours pas déshabillée ?

\- Je... Ah merde... Excuse-moi, je...

\- Pas grave, répondit Thénène en s'approchant de Seika.

Elle la mit debout et commença à lui retirer ses vêtements.

\- Allen, Krory, sortez s'il vous plaît.

\- On revient vous voir plus tard, assura le blandin, en tirant le roumain avec lui vers la sortie.

\- Vous voulez que je m'en aille aussi ? demanda alors Lenalee.

\- Comme tu le souhaites, fit la métisse en enlevant le T-shirt de son aînée.

\- Thénène, je peux enlever le reste.

La japonaise lança ensuite un regard suppliant à la chinoise, ayant envie qu'elle reste à ses côtés. Elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas facilement à parler avec sa sœur.

\- Je vais rester si ça ne vous dérange pas ! Et aider s'il y a besoin !

\- D'accord.

\- Merci, chuchota Seika.

Elle finit nue, sans pour autant être gênée : elle était avec sa sœur et Lenalee, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être pudique entre filles. La métisse, pendant qu'elle se déshabillait, avait mélangé et réchauffé l'eau de la bassine. Elle retira son manteau de la Congrégation et le lança sur le lit avant de confectionner un petit tabouret avec la matière du sol. Lenalee se mit dans un coin pour ne pas déranger les deux filles.

Elle en profitait pour se rincer un peu l'œil : Seika avait un physique des plus séduisants qui en aurait fait tomber plus d'un. Normalement, on pouvait brièvement deviner ses formes à travers ses vêtements mais elle les cachait. Les yeux de Lenalee glissèrent alors jusqu'au torse de l'aînée et virent quelque chose de choquant. Seika avait une cicatrice qui partait de son épaule droite et descendait jusque sous son sein gauche. La brûlure était au départ fine puis épaisse. La chinoise en fut stupéfaite.

\- Euh... Seika, ta cicatrice est... impressionnante...

\- Ouais, je sais que c'est pas beau à voir, bredouilla la principale concernée en s'installant dans la bassine. Comparée à Titi, j'ai de la chance de pouvoir la cacher...

Thénène avait chauffé l'eau à la bonne température et Seika se détendit d'un coup. Ce bain parfumé lui fit un grand bien mais la fit également culpabiliser. Sa cadette prenant soin d'elle, elle avait la confirmation d'être ignoble. Thénène était certes partie mais elle était revenue avec ses huiles. Qu'est-ce que Seika se sentait conne en ce moment même !

\- Sans être indiscrète, comment vous vous êtes fait ces traces ? s'enquit timidement la sœur de Komui. Parce qu'elles sont vraiment... inhabituelles...

\- Le jour de la mort de notre mère, marmonnèrent les deux sœurs, d'une voix sombre.

\- Je vois...

En fait, elle ne voyait pas du tout. Lenalee se demandait bien ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux jour pour que les Lacroix soient blessées de la sorte. Elle décida de ne pas insister davantage, comprenant que cet épisode était vraiment un épisode sensible de la vie des sœurs. Elle décida alors de regarder Thénène qui lavait le corps de son aînée et s'occupait de ses cheveux. La douceur et la minutie de ses gestes impressionnaient Lenalee. Malgré leur altercation et les mots venimeux de sa sœur, la métisse s'en occupait.

Lenalee voulait savoir dans quel état elle se trouvait, elle voulait aider ses camarades. Elle s'était rapidement attachée à une Seika froide, distante, qui n'exprimait que rarement ses émotions mais attentionnée envers les autres, et à une Thénène au contraire affectueuse, joyeuse, spontanée et attentive à son entourage. Au fond, le caractère des deux sœurs se ressemblait. Si Seika ne se mettait pas autant de barrières, les Exorcistes auraient affaire avec deux Thénène. Déjà qu'une, en temps normal, était assez complexe à gérer mais alors deux, ce serait probablement une catastrophe.

En soi, Thénène aurait pu être comme Seika et Seika avoir le caractère de la cadette. Mais il est arrivé des moments dans leur vie où elles ont dû faire des choix, durs ou non, et Lenalee le ressentait. Elle ressentait aussi que Seika se sentait totalement responsable de sa cadette et qu'elle avait décidé d'elle-même de prendre en charge tout ce qui implique lorsque l'on est responsable d'une vie autre que la sienne. C'est pour cela que Seika montrait une telle froideur, elle était l'aînée : elle devait se montrer forte pour Thénène.

Cette conclusion monta jusqu'au cerveau de la chinoise et l'attendrit. Elle voulait savoir quels sacrifices Seika avait fait pour sa sœur, elle voulait savoir tout ce que Seika avait fait pour sa sœur. Elle voulait savoir comment Thénène le lui rendait, même si elle en avait déjà une petite idée. Lenalee désirait en apprendre plus sur ce duo improbable : elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur vie, les moments importants voire tous les détails. Elle avait envie de les soutenir et de les aider dans les instants difficiles maintenant qu'elles faisaient complètement partie de sa vie.

La chinoise avait envie de faire partie de leur famille comme elles faisaient partie de la sienne : les deux filles restaient encore repliées sur elles-mêmes. Lenalee attendrait certes, mais ça en voudrait le coup car elle parviendrait alors à atteindre le cœur de ses deux filles pleines d'amour. Toutes ces pensées se succédèrent les unes après les autres. Thénène s'attachait à présent à nettoyer la chevelure de Seika. Elle frottait délicatement un morceau de savon, sorti de on ne sait où, sur les cheveux noirs de son aînée puis elle faisait mousser le tout en massant le cuir chevelu.

Toutes ses attentions achevèrent de détendre la japonaise qui fermait les yeux. Même après ça, sa cadette réussissait à créer une atmosphère relaxante autour d'elle. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir, elle le savait. Seika devait s'excuser au plus vite auprès de Thénène mais ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Alors qu'elle ruminait intérieurement de sa bêtise et sa lâcheté, elle sentit une présence près de la bassine et sursauta en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Lenalee.

\- Zen, rit cette dernière face à la réaction de la japonaise.

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention !

L'aînée vit que la chinoise reportait son attention sur ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Les filles, vous avez vraiment de magnifiques cheveux !

\- Merci ! répondirent les sœurs avec un petit sourire.

\- Mais Thénène, ça ne va pas abîmer les cheveux de Seika ce savon ? s'enquit Lenalee, curieuse.

\- En temps normal, ça abîmerait les cheveux mais après chaque lavage, elle met ou je lui mets une crème pour les cheveux que j'ai fabriqué moi-même. Passe ta main dans mes cheveux.

La sœur du superviseur s'exécuta et fut émerveillée par la douceur et la brillance de la chevelure de la métisse. Les cheveux glissaient facilement entre ses doigts.

\- Wow, tes cheveux sont tellement soyeux Thénène ! s'enthousiasma Lenalee.

\- Merci ! dit la cadette en souriant et en se tournant vers son interlocutrice. Je mets ma crème une fois tous les deux-trois jours avant de dormir et surtout, directement après m'être lavée les cheveux, Seika aussi. C'est comme ça qu'on a des cheveux aussi doux !

\- C'est super !

\- Si t'en as envie, je peux t'en donner ! proposa par la suite la métisse en rinçant les cheveux de la japonaise.

\- Oh oui, je veux bien !


	33. Chapter 33

_\- Merci ! dit la cadette en souriant et en se tournant vers son interlocutrice. Je mets ma crème une fois tous les deux-trois jours avant de dormir et surtout, directement après m'être lavée les cheveux, Seika aussi. C'est comme ça qu'on a des cheveux aussi doux !_

 _\- C'est super !_

 _\- Si t'en as envie, je peux t'en donner ! proposa par la suite la métisse en rinçant les cheveux de la japonaise._

 _\- Oh oui, je veux bien !_

\- Pas de problèmes ! Rappelle-le-moi seulement vu que je suis assez tête en l'air !

La proposition de la cadette exalta la chinoise qui se sentait un peu plus proche des deux sœurs. Toutefois, la raison qui l'avait principalement fait rester auprès d'elles est l'aînée qui réfléchissait à comment présenter des excuses à sa sœur. Il ne fallait pas simplement s'excuser mais aussi rassurer la métisse et cela impliquait que Seika se mette à nu. Lenalee lui lança un regard insistant pour obliger la japonaise à se lancer.

\- Thénène ? entama Seika, extrêmement peu confiante.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh... Bah... Je... En fait...

Les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge et un silence pesant et chargé de non-dits prit le relais de la parole de la jeune femme.

\- Allez debout, le bain est fini Seika, souffla placidement Thénène.

Elle se leva et alla piocher des serviettes dans les affaires de son aînée. Celle-ci soupira et sortit à contrecœur du bain. La métisse enveloppa tout d'abord les cheveux de sa sœur dans une première serviette puis le corps dans une seconde serviette. Elle fit passer toute l'eau de la pièce par la fenêtre avant de faire disparaître la bassine et le tabouret. Thénène sortit ensuite le pyjama de son aînée et deux pots remplis d'onguents, un pour les cheveux et un pour le corps. Elle déposa le tout dans les bras de Seika.

\- Je vais chercher à manger, je reviens, dit furtivement la métisse avant de s'éclipser.

\- Putain...

Seika se laissa tomber sur son lit, abattue. Lenalee vint immédiatement la rassurer, en lui répétant que tout irait bien. La japonaise hochait la tête à chaque dire de sa camarade et commençait à se vêtir. Elle étala alors l'onguent pour le corps que sa cadette lui avait donné puis enfila lentement sous-vêtements et vêtements un à un. Elle retira ensuite la serviette qui emprisonnait ses cheveux et profita du contact agréable du cheveu mouillé contre sa nuque. Thénène revint avec deux plateaux, avec le même contenu. Pour sa sœur et elle, elle avait tout d'abord mis un bol de sa fameuse soupe, avec des morceaux de pain, un pot de yaourt et des fruits. Sur sa tête, tenait en équilibre un broc d'eau rempli jusqu'à ras-bord.

Lenalee s'empressa de le prendre, de peur qu'il tombe sur les pieds de la cadette, et le déposa sur la table de nuit de Seika. La cadette décala légèrement le pied et une table basse apparut face au lit. Elle abandonna les plateaux dessus et rangea vite fait ce qu'il traînait. Elle empoigna la chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et l'installa face à la table improvisée. En s'asseyant, elle remarqua que Seika avait libéré sa chevelure.

\- T'as mis de la crème dans tes cheveux ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Non...

La métisse se releva et monta sur le lit de son aînée. Dans son dos, redressée sur ses genoux, Thénène surplombait la japonaise d'une trentaine de centimètres. Elle attrapa alors le pot d'onguent pour les cheveux et en prit une bonne dose dans ses mains. Elle les frotta par la suite vigoureusement l'une contre l'autre puis les passa entre les mèches de son aînée. Elle reprenait régulièrement de la crème et en étalait sur tout le cuir chevelu qu'elle avait sous ses mains.

Les cheveux de l'aînée furent rapidement imbibés de cette substance réparatrice. Thénène sépara ensuite les cheveux de Seika en deux parties égales et s'employa à faire deux nattes collées à la japonaise. Cinq minutes plus tard, la coiffure était terminée et Seika remercia sa cadette qui reprit posément sa place de départ. La métisse s'essuya les mains à l'aide de mouchoirs avant de commencer à manger.

Quant à elle, Seika ne touchait pas à son repas, certaine de ne rien pouvoir avaler. Thénène finit son bol puis s'occupa de son aînée : elle s'assit à ses côtés et prit le bol et la cuillère du plateau dans ses mains. Elle avança ensuite une cuillerée du breuvage, qu'elle avait préparé elle-même, jusqu'aux lèvres de la japonaise.

\- Ouvre.

Seika obéit timidement et elle sentit la cuillère atterrir dans sa bouche puis en sortir.

\- Avale, ordonna ensuite Thénène.

Encore une fois, Seika ne broncha pas et se plia. Le geste fut répété ainsi de suite, un nombre incalculable de fois. Lenalee en profita pour quitter la chambre et laisser les sœurs tranquilles. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, elle lança un dernier regard appuyé à Seika qui comprit sans difficulté ce que la chinoise lui demandait. Quand Seika eut fini son plat, Thénène lui tendit une pomme qu'elle refusa. Elle lui tendit ensuite un verre de médicaments. Seika le but sans réfléchir.

La bonne soupe de sa sœur l'avait calée et apaisée. Cette saveur familière éveillait en elle une multitude d'excellents souvenirs avec sa sœur. Elle regrettait encore plus ce qu'elle lui avait dit, surtout qu'il s'agissait de paroles méchantes et injustifiées. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse au plus vite.

\- Thénène ? se lança-t-elle, déterminée.

\- Oui ?

\- Je...

Encore une fois, les mots ne suivirent pas le mouvement et le silence retomba de nouveau. Seika vit la déception de sa cadette mais ne put rien faire pour arranger cela.

\- Allez, c'est l'heure de dormir, déclara finalement Thénène en se relevant.

Effectivement, la nuit était déjà tombée et l'activité humaine du bâtiment ralentissait. La métisse allongea sa sœur et lui monta la couette jusqu'au nez. La japonaise avait la tête lourde et l'esprit embrumé. Elle voulut tenter une dernière fois de s'exprimer mais ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir. Lorsque sa cadette déposa un furtif baiser sur son front, Seika comprit qu'elle lui avait en fait donné un somnifère, ayant probablement compris qu'elle passerait une mauvaise nuit. La dernière pensée qu'eut Seika avant sombrer fut un remerciement rempli d'amour.

Quand Seika s'endormit finalement, Thénène alla chercher sa couverture et s'installa sur la chaise qu'elle avait placée près du lit. C'est elle qui passerait une mauvaise nuit, les mots de son aînée l'empêchaient de trouver du repos et la torturaient. Si elle lui avait donné ce somnifère, c'est parce qu'elle savait que sa sœur aurait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil mais aussi par qu'elle ne voulait pas souffrir de la voir essayer de s'excuser. Elle fermait les yeux et voyait les mots apparaître derrière ses paupières et tourner en rond dans son cerveau. Elle veilla presque toute la nuit, incapable de se défaire de ces phrases. Entourée de ces ténèbres, elle frottait violemment sa cicatrice jusqu'à finir par la racler.

Elle s'était assoupie une seule fois mais fut prise par un cauchemar dans lequel Seika lui hurlait sans cesse ces mots et finissait par la tuer lassée par son inutilité. Après cet horrible mauvais rêve, elle n'avait pu se rendormir et avait donc assisté au lever du jour et à la reprise des activités de la Congrégation, accompagnatrice du réveil de la japonaise. Celle-ci semblait apaisée de cette nuit : ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges et sa respiration n'était plus sifflante. Elle posa directement les yeux sur la métisse, emplie de reconnaissance. Thénène vit également que Seika essayait de scruter ses expressions faciales et qu'elle analysait son état physique.

Seika vit clairement que sa cadette avait extrêmement mal dormi : elle avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Elle allait lui demander des explications quand la métisse se releva subitement et prit sa couverture en main.

\- Bon, on se retrouve à la cafétéria ! Ne tarde pas trop non plus, lança expéditivement Thénène avant de s'esquiver.

Seika finit donc seule, estomaquée. Elle se reprit rapidement, comprenant que la cadette ne sentait pas bien, encore moins bien qu'hier. Elle s'habilla donc et courut presque jusqu'au réfectoire. Là, elle trouva tout le monde attablé, mangeant tranquillement. Une place libre se trouvait près de Thénène et l'aînée s'empressa de la prendre, plateau en main. Elle ressentit alors une certaine froideur entourer sa cadette mais n'y prêta pas d'importance, déterminée à avoir une discussion avec elle.

\- Tiens, ta femme est de retour Yuu ! Et toute mignonne en plus !

\- Urusai Baka Usagi ! s'écrièrent les deux compatriotes.

\- Bah après le baiser d'hier, je pensais que vous aviez déjà conclu l'affaire moi ! dit Lavi avec un petit air innocent.

Ni une ni deux, Kanda se leva et s'attaqua au rouquin. Celui-ci, ayant anticipé une telle réaction, s'enfuit pour essayer de sauver sa peau. Seika rougit de façon incontrôlée et ses amis rirent à la fois de sa réaction et à la fois de la bêtise de leur apprenti Bookman.

\- Tu vas mieux Seika ? s'enquit alors Lenalee.

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux !

\- Thénène a fait du bon travail dans ce cas, fit Allen assez jovial.

\- Oui, de l'excellent travail...

Bizarrement, cette phrase resta en suspens dans l'air et Lenalee comprit, à l'attitude très effacée de Thénène, que Seika ne s'était toujours pas excusée. Elle fixa donc la japonaise, d'un air plutôt remonté. L'aînée comprit vite le message et passa une main sur sa tête. Elle sentit que les nattes étaient toujours là et soupira, se souvenant que c'était Thénène qui les lui avait faites. Il lui fallait boire quelque chose avant de se lancer. Elle voulait remplir son verre d'eau, en se servant dans le broc à l'autre bout de la table. Elle allait donc se lever pour le prendre quand Thénène le prit et le lui tendit de la main gauche.

Seika le saisit baissa les yeux, complètement gênée, et s'apprêtait à formuler des remerciements lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'avant-bras de Thénène.

\- Putain, tu t'es fait quoi ? s'exclama Seika, horrifiée.

Elle lâcha le broc pour prendre l'avant-bras de la métisse entre ses mains. À quelques endroits de celui-ci, il y avait du sang coagulé et des croûtes naissantes. La peau était principalement arrachée autour de la cicatrice de la cadette. Les plaies semblaient superficielles. Cette dernière se défit brutalement de l'emprise de son aînée et cacha son bras.

\- C'est rien, ça me démangeait : j'ai juste gratté trop fort.

\- Mais... faut soigner ça !

\- Je vais mettre un bandage dès maintenant d'ailleurs.

Thénène se leva et s'en alla. La froideur qui entourait les deux sœurs se répandit sur l'ensemble de la tablée. Seika soupira d'agacement et frappa la table de son poing.

\- Il faut dire que Thénène maîtrise l'art de s'éclipser, dit Allen.

\- Bah oui ! J'ai pas réussi à lui parler depuis hier soir : j'ai essayé deux fois et j'ai pas réussi, elle m'a donné un somnifère pour que je dorme toute la nuit et là elle a réussi à s'en aller... J'en ai marre ! Je sais qu'elle a vraiment très mal pris et que ça la perturbe de malade ! Mais putain de merde, j'suis vraiment un boulet !

\- Ne t'en fais pas : tout ira mieux !

\- Non, ça n'ira pas mieux Lenalee ! Je n'arrive pas à lui partager ce que je ressens ! Pourquoi je lui ai dit toutes ces horreurs !?

\- On va t'aider ! lui assura la chinoise, motivée. Tu sais Seika, vous faites toutes les deux partie de ma famille maintenant et je veux vous aider !

\- Merci...

\- Et tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, reprit doucement la chinoise. Je pense que ton principal problème, c'est que tu veux la protéger de tout et même de tes sentiments. Donc, tu les caches et tu ne dis rien, jusqu'à exploser. Je pense aussi que, d'un côté, tu refuses l'amour : je ne sais pas pourquoi... C'est certain que tu ne voulais pas lui dire ça et que tu ne pensais pas tes mots, mais tu les as dit : le mal est fait. Il faut juste essayer de réparer la blessure que tu lui as causée.

\- Je sais pas comment m'y prendre, comment... formuler tout ça...

\- Et si tu t'entraînais toute la matinée avant d'aller la voir ? suggéra le blandin, songeur. Tu irais lui parler à la fin de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui !

\- Oui, pourquoi pas...

Toutefois, Seika restait sceptique.

\- Allen, va lui parler, demanda soudainement la japonaise.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes proches, trop à mon goût d'ailleurs : elle se confiera peut-être à toi ! Elle t'a bien raconté sa période dépressive non ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Pas de mais qui tienne, Allen, l'interrompit Lenalee. Seika a raison : il y a des chances qu'elle se confie à toi. Il vaut mieux que l'on ait également en vue son état psychologique, pour vérifier s'il n'est pas trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

\- Bon d'accord, concéda le jeune homme, au pied du mur.

\- En attendant, Seika, retrouvons notre lapin préféré ! On t'entraînera !

\- Je... D'accord... merci infiniment Lenalee...

\- Allons : chacun sait ce qu'il a fait ! dit la chinoise en se levant.

Elle tendit la main à Seika qui l'attrapa et se releva. Toutes deux partirent à la recherche du rouquin, en espérant qu'il soit apte physiquement et mentalement à les aider. Allen, lui, souffla avant de finir tranquillement son repas. Il n'était pas forcément pressé car il avait déjà une petite idée d'où se trouvait la métisse. Cependant, Timcampy sortit du manteau du blandin et vint lui mordre l'oreille en la tirant.

\- Aïe ! Mais Timcampy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son petit ami doré lui mordit encore l'oreille et la tira vers lui. Allen comprit alors que Tim lui pointait une direction qui était celle de la sortie.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Thénène, c'est ça ? s'enquit alors le blandin en se massant l'oreille.

Le golem eut un mouvement affirmatif et s'approcha de son maître, dans le but de le mordre une nouvelle fois. Ayant compris le message, Allen se leva et recula de quelques pas, les mains en l'air.

\- Ok, ok, j'y vais ! dit-il, conciliant.

Satisfait, Timcampy se nicha doucement dans les cheveux blancs du garçon qui s'en allait en direction de la bibliothèque.

Alors que ses amis et sa sœur complotaient dans la cafétéria, Thénène était retournée dans sa chambre, pour soigner ses blessures. Elle se sentait complètement stupide d'avoir fait ça... Elle n'avait ressenti au départ qu'un léger picotement et à présent, son bras la brûlait. Elle désinfecta la blessure avec de l'alcool, serrant les dents en sentant le liquide sur sa peau, et se fit un bandage sur tout l'avant-bras. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle s'installa dans son lit, espérant pouvoir grappiller quelques minutes voire heures de sommeil avant l'entraînement.

\- Thénène..., entendit-elle alors qu'elle s'endormait.

Elle se redressa pour demander ce qu'on lui voulait mais personne ne se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle était seule.

\- Thénène...

Le chuchotement reprit et la cadette crut délirer. Elle devait vraiment être épuisée au point d'entendre des voix.

\- Non, non, ma belle, tu n'es pas si épuisée que ça...

La métisse se mit alors à paniquer. Elle se pensait devenir folle mais avait un énorme doute.

\- Doute, doute, ma grande...

Elle décida alors de se concentrer sur la voix, certaine de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part.

\- Bien sûr que tu m'as déjà entendu auparavant, j'ai vécu avec toi... et ta chère sœur.

\- Putain de merde, tu te caches où, salopard ? Fous-moi la paix ! s'écria Thénène, après avoir reconnu la voix.

\- Je ne me cache pas, je suis partout, je suis partout... dans ta tête...

\- Fous-moi la paix ! réitéra la cadette.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible pour l'instant...

\- En vrai, j'suis sûre que tu te caches quelque part !

À ces mots, Thénène sortit de son lit et commença à fouiller dans tous les recoins de sa chambre. Sachant qu'il pouvait prendre une forme microscopique, elle ne délaissa en aucun cas les coins et les espaces étroits. Alors qu'elle venait de finir de chercher dans son armoire à vêtements, elle se tourna sur elle-même et crut que son cœur allait la lâcher.

Il était là, certes en taille réduite, mais il était là. Face à elle. Dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas réellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'est-à-dire depuis son cauchemar dans le train. Ses écailles, autrefois irisées, étaient d'un noir profond. Son éternelle et éclatante crête, sa longue moustache et sa barbe blanches ternissaient et viraient peu à peu au gris. Les griffes noires de ses pattes semblaient avoir poussées et être beaucoup plus aiguisées. Ses dents sales également. De son museau, s'échappait une légère fumée noire. En revoyant aussi brutalement l'unique dragon oriental de sa vie face à elle, Thénène fut premièrement paralysée avant de reprendre son calme.

\- Tiens, j'ai bien l'impression que tu as grossi Odin, lança-t-elle spontanément.

\- La ferme ! rugit la bête.

\- Mais sérieusement, tu devrais reprendre le sport au lieu de vouloir nous faire du mal.

\- Tout comme Seika devrait te laisser tomber, je suppose ?

La cadette eut l'impression de recevoir une lame en plein cœur. Odin venait de toucher un point sensible et il le savait, le montrant au sourire cruel qu'il avait aux lèvres.

\- Ferme ta gueule ! Espèce de chien !

\- Oh ho, ça t'a vraiment blessée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule, sale con ! s'écria Thénène avant de partir de la chambre.

Elle courut jusqu'à la sortie ainsi que dans les couloirs de la Congrégation. Elle s'arrêta uniquement pour se reposer et reprendre son souffle. Là, le dragon apparut une nouvelle fois à ses côtés. Elle se trouvait en présence de scientifiques et de Finders mais aucun ne s'étonna de la présence d'un long dragon noir oriental flottant dans les airs à côté de la cadette. Celle-ci lança un regard plein de reproches sur son poursuivant, à la recherche d'explications.

\- Tu es la seule à pouvoir me voir et m'entendre car tu es la seule à qui je suis lié, éclaircit le dragon en s'enroulant autour de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci jura et reprit son chemin dans les couloirs de la Congrégation. Elle privilégia des lieux peu voire pas fréquentés pour pouvoir insulter tranquillement Odin, tout en atteignant la bibliothèque.

\- Tu es aussi lié à Seika, non ? Donc, elle pourra te voir ?

\- Non, lui apprit-il.

\- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna la cadette.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me lier correctement à elle, contrairement à toi. Et maintenant, parlons de tes états d'âme, ma douce enfant.

Il rit de sa voix rauque : un bruit sourd ressemblant à un gloussement sortit de sa gorge pour franchir ses lèvres. Thénène serra les poings et avança plus rapidement.

\- T'as toujours ce même rire de merde, couillon, siffla-t-elle.

\- Et tu es toujours aussi sensible à ce que je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'avait dit déjà ?

Immédiatement, les mots revinrent en mémoire et Thénène serra encore plus les poings.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens !

Odin se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

\- T'avais dit que tu t'occuperais de moi, bordel ! Et je t'ai cru ! Pourquoi t'es partie hein !? J'avais besoin de toi moi ! Je comprends pas comment tu peux faire pour être aussi... inutile, je sais pas ! J'ai l'impression que t'es pas reconnaissante de tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi depuis toujours bordel ! Tu fais que m'apporter des soucis : je dois toujours te sortir d'affaires ! En fait, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser crever comme tu le voulais après la mort de Ma...man, fit le monstre avec la voix de la japonaise.

La poitrine de Thénène se serra en même temps que la rage et la douleur montaient en elle. Ces mots l'avaient vraiment blessée oui, et cet enculé s'en amusait : elle le savait rien qu'en entendant sa voix. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la bibliothèque, où Thénène luttait pour ne pas flancher. Elle s'empara d'une vingtaine de livres au hasard et s'installa à sa place habituelle, pressée. Elle devait ignorer le dragon et pour cela, elle comptait utiliser la lecture.

\- Je vais t'aider à mieux comprendre le message qu'elle a voulu te faire passer, déclara alors Odin tandis qu'elle ouvrait un premier livre. Donc déjà, le "T'avais dit que tu t'occuperais de moi, bordel ! Et je t'ai cru !" signifie que tu es une petite menteuse qui ne tient pas ses paroles.

Thénène lança le livre qu'elle avait dans la main à l'autre bout de la table et en prit un autre.

\- Ensuite, le "Pourquoi t'es partie hein !? J'avais besoin de toi moi !" se traduit globalement par le fait que tu es une fille égoïste qui a l'air de penser être le centre du monde, continua nonchalamment le dragon en se curant les ongles.

Le livre fut lancé et un nouveau fut pris en main.

\- Le "J'ai l'impression que t'es pas reconnaissante de tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi depuis toujours bordel !" équivaut à dire que tu es ingrate. Après, le "Tu fais que m'apporter des soucis : je dois toujours te sortir d'affaires !" veut dire que tu n'es qu'un poids mort pour elle. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Elle te l'a dit gentiment tout de même à la fin.

À chaque phrase du dragon, Thénène changeait de livres. Les phrases que lui jetait Odin accentuaient la douleur qu'elle ressentait et la pression dans sa poitrine. C'est comme s'il lui arrachait le cœur en direct, le découpait en morceaux pour ensuite le brûler et le piétiner. Bref, il la réduisait en miettes, en agitant le couteau dans la plaie. Soûlée, elle finit par se prendre la tête entre ses mains et fermer les yeux.

\- Elle... Elle ne voulait pas dire ça, souffla-t-elle doucement.

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais petite ? Et si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi a-t-elle quand même dit toutes ces horreurs ? demanda le dragon, en levant un de ses sourcils broussailleux.

\- Espèce de connard d'enfoiré de merde... Ça te fait plaisir de me voir dans cet état non ?

\- Exactement ma belle ! J'attends juste que tu craques.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea alors Thénène, en relevant les yeux.

\- Pour porter un coup fatal...

La cadette, horrifiée, ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait peur, il lui faisait peur. Elle ne l'avait pas connu comme ça pourtant. Tout se mélangea d'un coup dans sa tête et l'empêcha de réfléchir correctement.

\- Thénène, ça va ? entendit-elle subitement. Qu'est-ce que tu fixes avec cet air apeuré ?

Elle se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et fut étonnée de voir Allen qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle se reprit rapidement, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

\- Oui, oui, ça va... J'avais cru voir quelque chose à cet endroit mais je pense avoir déliré.

\- Non, tu n'as pas déliré : je suis bien là, intervint Odin.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute pâle, reprit le blandin, ne pouvant deviner ni entendre la présence du dragon.

\- Il a pas tort.

\- Je suis juste... fatiguée et au bout de ma vie, souffla la cadette en s'attrapant la tête.

Thénène décida tout bonnement d'ignorer ce foutu dragon, maintenant que quelqu'un se trouvait avec elle. Allen s'installa sur la chaise libre à ses côtés. Timcampy passa de la tête du maudit à celle de la cadette.

\- Tu t'es blessée quand ?

\- Toute la nuit, répondit-elle placidement.

\- Tu as mal dormi cette nuit ?

\- Pas du tout en fait...

\- C'est par rapport à ce que Seika t'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit doucement le blandin.

\- ...

Cette absence de réponse confirmait la pensée du blandin.

\- Je suis là si tu veux en parler tu sais.

\- Merci Allen...

Cependant, elle ne dit rien et fixa un point invisible sur la table. Le silence se fit pendant un long moment, tellement long qu'Allen se demandait s'il devait rester ou non. Les filles, qui pensaient que Thénène se confierait à lui, s'étaient finalement trompées.

\- Elle m'a déjà insultée, frappée, torturée, chuchota tout à coup la métisse. Elle a déjà attenté à ma vie, que ce soit directement ou indirectement. Elle est souvent méchante et dure avec moi Seika. Mais là, c'est vraiment pas la même chose...

\- C'est-à-dire ? l'exhorta le jeune homme.

\- Pour résumer, elle a dit que j'étais une menteuse, une égoïste, un poids mort pour elle et que j'aurais dû crever comme je l'avais souhaité après la mort de notre mère : menteuse, égoïste et sac à problèmes, d'accord, je peux supporter ces insultes en temps normal... Mais ce qu'elle a dit à la fin m'a réellement blessée et le tout ne passe pas, mais vraiment pas.

\- Je... vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider à aller mieux...

\- C'est pas de ta faute Allen : ne te blâme pas pour un truc avec lequel tu n'as rien à voir.

\- Je sais mais voilà...

Thénène ressentait bien la gêne qu'éprouvait le jeune homme à ses côtés.

\- J'ai vraiment mal : je ne peux pas supporter de rester trop près d'elle, j'agis comme une bête blessée...

\- Tu l'es. Enfin, tu n'es pas une bête mais tu es blessée, c'est normal que tu t'isoles et que tu prennes tes distances, s'empressa de dire Allen.

\- Tu sais, poursuivit la cadette en regardant ses ongles, j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus dès que je la vois, de la frapper, de lui faire mal comme elle m'a fait mal mais je peux pas : je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas voulu me dire de telles horreurs, qu'elle ne les a jamais réellement pensées : je la connais Allen, elle a agi sous le coup de l'émotion et je peux vraiment pas lui en vouloir pour ça, même si je veux lui en vouloir et m'énerver contre elle. Je peux pas, je suis vraiment une... guimauve...

Elle eut alors un rire amer. Allen était peiné pour son amie, comprenant ses raisons et son point de vue.

\- Tu n'es pas une personne rancunière, au fond.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été mais avec Seika, tout coule, tout passe : je lui en ai jamais encore voulu pour quoique ce soit si je ne m'abuse.

Thénène soupira longuement et regarda le blandin.

\- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi elle m'a dit ça en vrai, je veux juste comprendre... Elle a voulu me dire quelque chose derrière ça...


	34. Chapter 34

_\- Tu n'es pas une personne rancunière, au fond._

 _\- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été mais avec Seika, tout coule, tout passe : je lui en ai jamais encore voulu pour quoique ce soit si je ne m'abuse._

 _Thénène soupira longuement et regarda le blandin._

 _\- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi elle m'a dit ça en vrai, je veux juste comprendre... Elle a voulu me dire quelque chose derrière ça..._

\- Je saisis la chose. Mais que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Oui, tu vas faire quoi Thénène ? entendit cette dernière, derrière son oreille.

\- Je sais pas : je peux aller la voir ou alors ne rien faire et attendre que ça passe tout seul... Je sais pas...

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler, tu ne penses pas ? suggéra Allen.

\- Elle essaie de s'excuser : je le vois bien. Si je vais la voir, elle ne réussira jamais d'elle-même à faire le premier pas. Et puis, je pourrais pas... en vrai, je verrai bien écoute.

\- Je comprends, je comprends.

\- Par contre, je pense aller dormir un peu avant l'entraînement, déclara Thénène en se levant.

\- Tu es sûre de pouvoir t'entraîner cette après-midi ? demanda le blandin, sceptique.

\- T'en fais pas.

Ils quittèrent alors la bibliothèque ensemble et Allen raccompagna la jeune fille jusque devant sa chambre. Le trajet se fit en silence. Au seuil de la porte de sa chambre, Thénène se rapprocha d'Allen. Elle posa tranquillement un bisou sur la joue du garçon, qui rougit furieusement.

\- Merci Allen, lui dit-alors avec un petit sourire.

\- C-C'est tout à fait normal, repose-toi bien !

La cadette entra alors dans sa chambre, laissant le jeune homme pantois. Reprenant ses esprits, il se rendit dans le petit salon de la Congrégation, dans lequel il trouva Lenalee et Lavi essayant d'aider la japonaise à formuler des excuses. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle eut un instant de répit.

\- Alors, pousse de soja ?

\- Seika, je m'appelle Allen !

\- C'est pas le plus important pour l'instant, s'immisça la chinoise. Alors, ça donne quoi ?

Il leur rapporta donc leur conversation.

\- Je mérite vraiment pas une sœur comme ça...

\- En tout cas, elle mérite des excuses dignes de son nom ! s'exclama Lavi. Allez, on s'y remet !

Allen observa alors ses camarades travailler jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. À l'heure de manger, ils se rendirent tous à la cafétéria pour se restaurer. Assis à une table, ils discutaient tranquillement du déroulé de leur après-midi.

\- Normalement, tout sera bon ! dit la chinoise, enthousiaste.

\- Bah, les excuses sont encore... un peu bancales non ?

\- Un peu, mais tu devrais te laisser une liberté d'expression plus grande Seika, ajouta le blandin.

\- Notre Moyashi a raison : parle librement, c'est ta sœur après tout ! renchérit Lavi.

\- Lavi, je m'appelle Allen !

\- D'ailleurs, tu sais où est Thénène ? lui demanda la japonaise, ne tenant pas en place.

\- Après avoir discuté, elle a dit qu'elle dormirait un peu avant l'entraînement.

\- Elle va pouvoir gérer ? s'enquit Lenalee, inquiète.

\- Je me suis demandé la même chose et elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait.

\- Alors, allons nous entraîner ! fit l'apprenti Bookman en se levant.

Tous le suivirent d'un seul mouvement. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où se trouvaient déjà Kanda et Krory. Ils commencèrent alors à s'échauffer et Thénène apparut quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux rouges. Elle semblait de très mauvaise humeur... Elle s'isola alors du groupe, s'exerçant de son côté. La cadette fit apparaître une poutre de gymnastique avant de monter dessus. Elle effectua quelques éléments simples avant de monter en difficulté.

Ses compagnons l'observaient de loin, sans oublier de travailler eux aussi. Allen se trouvait plus près de la métisse que les autres et admirait son aisance. Toutefois, il nota qu'elle tremblait un peu et qu'elle vacillait de temps à autre. Inquiet, il décida de se concentrer un peu plus sur elle, de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Thénène essaya alors une figure mais échoua et glissa alors de la poutre.

Réactif, Allen plongea et la rattrapa à temps, lui évitant de tomber face contre terre sur le sol. Tous se précipitèrent, Seika la première et en excluant le kendoka, et entourèrent les deux adolescents.

\- Bordel, Thénène, tu vas bien !? demanda Seika, extrêmement soucieuse.

\- Je... j'ai froid, répondit la principale concernée, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Elle tremble et a la peau brûlante, déclara alors Allen.

\- Passe-la-moi !

Seika reçut sa cadette dans ses bras et se hâta de rejoindre la chambre de sa cadette, suivie de ses camarades. Une fois arrivées, elle la déposa dans son lit et la recouvrit de sa couverture.

\- Putain, Titi, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

\- J-Je sais pas... Seika, j'ai tellement mal à la tête...

\- T'as encore ton médicament contre les maux de tête ?

\- Non...

\- Oh merde ! Tu ranges où ton laboratoire ?

La métisse lui indiqua le lieu et Seika sortit tout le matériel qui servait à la cadette pour fabriquer des médicaments, de la crème et autres. Elle le disposa au milieu de la chambre et revint vers sa cadette.

\- Ok, je fais quoi maintenant ? s'enquit-elle alors, à l'affût.

Thénène lui dicta tous les ingrédients qu'elle gardait dans une boîte avec son matériel ainsi que les instructions et la japonaise se plongea au travail. Elle assura à ses amis qu'elle gérait tout et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire.

\- Tu es certaine Seika ? demanda alors Lavi pour l'ensemble du groupe.

\- Oui, elle m'a soignée et supportée jusqu'au bout, c'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état : donc oui, je suis certaine de vouloir prendre soin de mon unique sœur.

Elle se concentra totalement sur sa besogne, souhaitant faire de son mieux. Elle laissa la préparation qu'elle avait créée sur un petit feu puis fouilla un peu dans la chambre de sa cadette. Elle trouva une étagère remplie de flacons étiquetés dont certains médicaux. L'aînée y trouva son bonheur et le mit de côté, sentant qu'elle en aurait besoin. Elle s'installa au chevet de sa cadette et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Ça va Titi ?

\- Un tout petit mieux...

\- Tiens, bois ça : ça va calmer ta fièvre.

Elle lui tendit un récipient rempli d'une liqueur rose. La métisse se redressa difficilement et saisit le gobelet avant de le boire lentement.

\- Merci Seika..., dit-elle en se rallongeant.

\- Le médicament contre les maux de tête va prendre un peu de temps pour être prêt: essaie de te reposer d'ici là : peut-être que tu n'auras plus mal à la tête ! lui proposa doucement la japonaise.

\- Lis-moi les histoires de Maman, s'il te plaît...

\- Je... D'accord, attends je vais chercher le livre : je reviens vite !

Comme elle l'avait dit, Seika fut vite de retour, ayant récupéré le bouquin qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et ouvrit le livre à la première page.

\- Depuis le début ou alors au pif ?

\- Depuis le début, si possible.

\- Pas de souci ! s'écria la japonaise avant de débuter la lecture.

Elle donna alors aux mots écrits sur le papier une sonorité que Thénène connaissait bien, faute de les avoir lu une multitude de fois, et adorait plus que tout. Seika lisait, décortiquait et s'amusait avec les phrases comme leur mère leur avait appris. La cadette trouvait que son aînée avait une voix extrêmement douce, quand elle ne criait pas, qui se mariait parfaitement avec l'action de lire. Elle écouta alors attentivement Seika lui raconter une fois de plus leurs aventures dans la Forêt Désenchantée. Malgré sa migraine, elle n'arrêta pas son aînée et l'écouta jusqu'au bout.

Seika arrivait finalement au milieu du livre, au moment où Thénène et Edward se déclaraient leurs fougueux sentiments, quand Lenalee vint frapper à leur porte pour leur faire savoir qu'il était l'heure de dîner. À contrecœur, Thénène vit son aînée reposer le livre sur la table de nuit et aller vérifier la préparation. Etant prête, la japonaise la laissa reposer dans un verre à côté de la fenêtre pour que le contenu refroidisse. Elle déclara ensuite qu'elle allait chercher de quoi manger avant de s'éclipser.

Elle reparut rapidement, avec deux plateaux et un broc flottant devant elle. L'aînée fit apparaître une table basse devant le lit et y déposa le tout avant de s'installer à son tour, en prenant place sur le bord du lit. Elle n'avait choisi que des choses que Thénène aimait. Elle invita alors sa sœur à la rejoindre en tapotant à côté d'elle. La métisse s'exécuta lentement et s'assit à côté de son aînée. Celle-ci prit le plateau de sa sœur sur les genoux et saisit les couverts dans le but de lui donner à manger.

\- Ouvre Titi, ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle portait la fourchette à la bouche de Thénène.

Cette dernière s'inclina et ainsi, Seika la nourrit.

\- Euh, Seika ? Tu sais, j'ai toujours mal à la tête hein...

\- Oui, je sais donc tu vas me boire cet anti-vomitif dans un premier temps, vu que tu adores gerber quand t'as mal à la tête, puis le médicament contre les migraines.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, elle s'était levée pour prendre les verres remplis de médicaments. Thénène but expéditivement les deux gobelets et se rallongea dans son lit. Elle observa son aînée qui mangeait vite alors qu'habituellement, Seika n'était pas aussi pressée que ça. Elle voulait être présente au maximum pour sa cadette, qui le savait : la japonaise voulait lui rendre la pareille.

Quand elle finit, Seika débarrassa les deux plateaux, en les ramenant à la cafétéria, puis reprit sa place de départ. Elle vit que sa sœur avait le visage un peu rouge et des cernes plus marquées. Thénène leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de la japonaise. Elles restèrent ainsi un instant avant que la cadette ne se détourne légèrement et fixe quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur qui vit bien ce léger mouvement. Elle jeta alors un œil derrière son épaule mais ne vit rien.

\- Titi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fixes par-dessus mon épaule ? questionna Seika, un peu perturbée.

\- Je... Bah...

\- En fait, non, repose-toi : tu m'en parleras demain, d'accord ?

\- D'accord... Tu veux bien... continuer la lecture, s'il te plaît ? demanda timidement Thénène en rougissant.

\- Mais oui !

La japonaise s'empara du livre qu'elle avait posé quelques instants plus tôt et poursuivit là où on l'avait arrêtée. Les médicaments firent effet sur l'organisme de la cadette qui sentit sa migraine s'atténuer jusqu'à disparaître. Repue et entourée de bonnes vibrations, elle se laissa peu à peu bercer par la voix de son aînée. Odin avait bien vu que la cadette l'ignorait malgré toutes ses tentatives. Mais elle l'avait regardé une seule fois, lorsqu'il s'était placé derrière Seika. À présent, Thénène ne savait pas où il se cachait et ne s'en inquiétait pas tellement : elle profitait de cet instant de répit avec sa sœur qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Seika essayait au mieux de se rattraper autant que possible en prenant soin de Thénène. Elle devait encore s'excuser mais elle préférait le faire quand la métisse sera remise sur pieds. Progressivement, elle vit la cadette se détendre et commencer à somnoler. Ses amis passèrent alors prendre des nouvelles de leur camarade qui s'était au bout du compte endormie.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Lenalee.

\- Je suis certaine que c'est un énorme coup de fatigue, chuchota la japonaise, en caressant les cheveux de Thénène. Il faut juste qu'elle récupère.

\- Tant mieux dans ce cas ! s'exclamèrent Allen et Lavi.

\- Je suis soulagée !

\- Moi aussi : je pensais qu'elle avait choppé mon rhume...

Ils discutèrent un peu, la voix basse, puis ils regagnèrent leur chambre. Seika prit une couverture dans sa chambre et s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit. Elle chercha une position confortable puis se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla la première. Elle se prépara comme à son habitude et reprit sa place au chevet de sa cadette. Thénène dormait paisiblement. Allongée sur le côté, les bras repliés, elle affichait un visage serein. Seika ne doutait pas qu'elle reprenait des forces. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas prévu que Thénène dorme toute la journée et ne se réveille qu'en fin d'après-midi.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps moi ? demanda en premier la cadette lorsqu'elle fut réveillée.

\- Une vingtaine d'heures. En forme Titi ? C'était l'entraînement avec Krory et ta nuit blanche qui t'ont mise hors-jeu.

\- Oui et c'est vrai... euh, t'es restée là les vingt heures ?

\- Oui, dit simplement la japonaise en se levant de la chaise.

Elle s'étira longuement en bâillant puis sourit à sa cadette.

\- T'as bien récupéré, ça se voit sur ton visage !

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Thénène.

\- Yep ! Bon, viens, tu vas prendre un bon bain parfumé !

Une large bassine apparut et Seika la remplit d'eau. Elle se servit dans l'étagère de flacons de sa cadette pour trouver les huiles que préférait cette dernière. Elle en versa quelques gouttes puis réchauffa l'eau. Quand elle eut fini, elle vit que Thénène était encore dans son lit, faisant les gros yeux.

\- Allez, viens !

Seika se rapprocha en même temps du lit et mit la jeune fille debout. Elle saisit le chandail de Thénène et le lui retira. Réagissant à ce contact, la métisse se déshabilla seule.

\- Désolée... j'étais... surprise...

\- Hmm...

Seika n'eut besoin de demander pourquoi : Thénène ne s'attendait pas à avoir un bain parfumé au réveil. Celle-ci entra lentement dans la bassine et poussa un long soupir de relâchement. Elle constata que Seika avait pris ses huiles préférées. Elle commença à rougir, gênée de cette attention. La japonaise s'occupa alors d'elle. Elle lui lava les cheveux, comme la cadette l'avait fait pour elle. L'eau permit de définir les boucles de la métisse. Cette dernière se laissait chouchouter, profitant de cet instant de répit. Mais celui-ci fut un peu brisé avec l'arrivée de ses camarades venus s'informer de son état.

\- Tiens, notre Belle au Bois Dormant est enfin sortie de son profond sommeil, lança Allen, taquin.

\- Comment t'as fait Seika ? Avec un doux baiser d'amour ? demanda Lavi, railleur. J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça.

\- Fermez-la, bande d'imbéciles ! hurlèrent les trois filles.

\- Tu vas mieux alors Thénène ?

\- Oui, merci Lenalee ! C'est grâce à Seika !

\- Elle a fait du bon travail dans ce cas !

\- Oui, de l'excellent travail Allen...

\- Tu ne m'appelles plus Moyashi ? s'enquit ce dernier, perplexe.

\- Ah, parce que tu veux que je t'appelle comme ça maintenant ? répondit Thénène avec un air à la fois sérieux et amusé.

\- Je... Non, c'est pas ça...

\- D'accord ! Je vais t'appeler Moyashi dans ce cas ! le coupa-t-elle brusquement.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas ce que je veux...

\- M'en fous !

Tout le monde rit face à l'air désespéré du garçon. Seika moussait les cheveux de sa cadette, qui commençait à jouer avec l'eau du bain.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure de manger les filles d'ailleurs !

\- Tu veux rester avec nous d'ailleurs Lenalee ? lui demanda alors la japonaise.

\- Ah, je peux... rester ?

\- Bah oui, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? rétorqua la cadette.

\- Bah, vous formez votre petite famille à vous deux... Je n'ai pas forcément envie de m'immiscer dans vos moments d'intimité, dit la chinoise, gênée.

\- Tu ne t'immisces pas : on t'invite !

\- Donc, reste avec nous Lenalee ! finit l'aînée en souriant.

Émue, Lenalee ne répondit rien et s'approcha du duo.

\- Pourquoi Lenalee a le droit de rester et pas nous ? s'indigna alors Lavi.

\- Parce que vous êtes des mecs et Thénène est à poil, donc vous allez sortir bien gentiment avant que je vous mette à la porte.

\- Surprotectrice, j'adore...

Seika lança le morceau de savon et Lavi le reçut en pleine tête.

\- Sors, baka Usagi. Toi aussi Moyashi !

\- Ok, ok, concéda ce dernier en tirant son ami vers la sortie. On se rejoint à table tout à l'heure !

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure les mecs !

Ils s'en allèrent, laissant les filles seules entre elles. Ils les retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la cafétéria, à table, entrain de discuter. Thénène était à présent coiffée de deux tresses, comme son aînée. Elle ne semblait plus aussi réticente que la veille, ne cherchant plus à s'enfuir ou s'isoler. Le blandin se dit qu'elles avaient bien fait de passer ces instants ensemble. Allen et Lavi s'assirent à leur table et la conversation reprit de plus belle, Thénène y participant plus ou moins.

\- Thénène, tu es adorable comme ça, lui souffla Lavi.

\- Ah euh... Merci ?

\- Lavi, dégage rapidement avant que j'crève ton œil restant, gronda la japonaise, prête à lui sauter dessus.

\- Et ton avant-bras alors ? s'enquit le maudit.

\- Oui, ça commence à cicatriser...

\- Tant mieux !

\- D'ailleurs, faut que j'aille changer le bandage, déclara la cadette en se levant.

\- Je peux te le faire !

\- T'en fais pas Seika, mange tranquillement d'accord ? Moi, j'ai fini ! J'vous dis sûrement à plus tard !

Et Thénène s'en alla, laissant ses amis entre eux.

\- Alors tu t'es excusée Seika ?

\- Euh... j'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion le lapin...

\- Il faut le faire maintenant ! s'exclama la chinoise. Elle n'est plus aussi distante qu'hier !

\- Oui, mais... comment ?

\- Et si on vous réunissait toutes les deux dans le salon ? suggéra Allen. Tu devrais t'entraîner un peu en attendant et Lenalee irait la chercher en prétendant qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec elle.

\- Ça peut marcher ! Allen, Lavi, on va aider Seika et dès qu'elle est prête, je vais chercher Thénène !

\- Vous vous impliquez beaucoup pour nous deux quand même, fit remarquer la japonaise.

\- Normal, rétorqua le borgne, on est amis et entre amis, on s'entraide !

\- Merci...

\- Allez, c'est parti ! dit Lenalee.

Ils sortirent tous de table et se rendirent dans le petit salon de la Congrégation. Là, Seika essaya de nouveau de formuler des excuses. Trouvant que le moment était venu, Lenalee alla chercher la cadette. Alors qu'elle patientait, le stress montait peu à peu chez la japonaise. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle le savait. Elle était debout, dos à l'entrée, refusant de s'asseoir, faisant les cent pas.

\- Les mecs, ça va pas fonctionner..., marmonna-t-elle alors.

\- Pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas ? s'enquit Lavi, étonné.

\- Ces excuses... C'est pas... spontané, direct... Elles sonnent faux à mes oreilles, seulement à lui dire que je veux m'excuser.

\- Ah bon ? Et tu voudrais lui dire quoi ?

\- Eh bien pousse de soja, tout d'abord que je suis vraiment une meuf complètement conne...

\- Ensuite ? l'encouragea-t-il en lançant un regard furtif par-dessus l'épaule de la japonaise.

Elle arrête de tourner en rond et s'assit sur un canapé après avoir décalé une couverture en soupirant.

\- J'ai jamais pensé ce que j'ai dit, loin de là. J'ai vraiment parlé sous le coup de la colère en fait... Je sais que j'ai été horrible dans mes mots, j'ai vu que je l'avais profondément blessée... Je veux juste me faire pardonner en fait. J'ai été stupide de dire ça : Thénène est mon unique sœur, j'ai toujours vécu avec elle. Elle n'est pas une menteuse, une égoïste et un boulet comme j'ai pu le dire, loin de là... Elle m'a toujours aidée, soutenue, encouragée... Elle tient toujours ses promesses et fait passer les autres avant elle-même... Certes, elle me casse très souvent les pieds mais c'est pour me montrer que... que je suis importante à ses yeux et qu'elle m'aime en fait. C'est moi son boulet en réalité : elle est pleine d'amour et de gentillesse... J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas lui donner tout l'amour dont elle a besoin, que je n'arrive pas à lui rendre la pareille... Je l'aime aussi énormément mais je n'arrive jamais à le lui dire directement... C'est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Elle m'a sauvée la vie : j'aurais pu crever comme une merde ce jour-là mais elle a tout fait pour me maintenir en vie... Je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissante, vraiment... Je ferai tout pour ma petite sœur : j'ai juste envie de la voir heureuse tout le temps... La seule chose que je réussis à faire, c'est lui faire mal et la faire pleurer... Je me sens tellement coupable, je veux juste... lui demander pardon en la serrant fort dans mes bras... lui dire que je suis sincèrement désolée... Elle peut me hurler dessus, me frapper, m'insulter, j'accepterai... Je le mérite au fond, avoua difficilement Seika en se tenant la tête avec ses mains.

Il y eut un gros blanc qui fit réagir la japonaise. Elle releva la tête vers ses amis pour leur demander la raison de leur silence et remarqua alors leurs petits sourires. Ils lui désignèrent le centre de la pièce où se tenait Thénène, accompagnée de Lenalee. La cadette fixait son aînée d'un air hébété, immobile. En voyant la tête de la métisse, Seika comprit qu'elle avait écouté ce qu'elle avait dit. La chinoise la poussa alors légèrement vers le canapé avant de reculer vers la sortie.

\- Tu es là depuis le début ? demanda doucement Seika, en baissant les yeux.

\- Oui, elle est là depuis le début, répondit le blandin en avançant vers la sortie, suivi du rouquin.

\- Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire toutes les deux, dit celui-ci avant de passer l'encadrement de la porte.

Les deux sœurs finirent seules. Seika se mit immédiatement debout, face à sa cadette. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

\- Thénène... vas-y : insulte-moi, frappe-moi, hurle-moi dessus, je ne dirai rien... Evacue tout ce que tu ressens : je sais que je t'ai blessée et je te demande pardon. Je n'ai jamais pensé ça... J'ai agi sous le coup de la colère et je m'en excuse... J'ai besoin de toi : je ne veux pas que tu meures ou autre. J'ai peur de... te perdre en réalité... Je suis vraiment désolée Titi...Pardon... Pardon...

Thénène, jusque là passive, entoura à son tour son aînée et se mit à pleurer.

\- Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu me dire ça Seika : je t'en ai pas voulu mais... ce que tu m'as dit m'a vraiment blessée... Ça m'a fait... tellement mal ! avoua à son tour la métisse entre deux hoquets.

\- Je sais... Pardon, je suis vraiment une grosse merde pour exprimer mes sentiments...

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, entraînant sa cadette avec elle. Thénène la tenait encore, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Seika suivit le mouvement et se mit à pleurer à son tour. Elle avait mal d'avoir blessé sa sœur mais était aussi soulagée de lui avoir avoué son ressenti.

\- Pardon Titi... pardonne-moi...

\- Mais t'es déjà pardonnée Baka Onee-Chan ! hurla alors la métisse. Je t'en ai jamais voulu...

Seika attrapa du pied la couverture qu'elle avait décalé quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'allongea, toujours sa cadette dans ses bras, et les recouvrit délicatement.

\- Pardon..., répéta-t-elle.

\- Me redis plus jamais un truc pareil, s'il te plaît... C'est tout ce que je te demande...

Le "truc pareil" faisait référence à la dernière phrase de Seika, qui fut la cerise sur le gâteau, dans laquelle elle disait qu'elle regrettait qu'elle soit encore en vie. Les sanglots redoublèrent des deux côtés et Seika posa une main sur la tête de sa cadette.

\- Promis... Je dirai plus jamais ça, je te le promets... je suis désolée... je le pensais pas...

Elles restèrent ainsi toute la nuit, pleurant chacun dans les bras de l'autre, et finirent par s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, leurs amis furent surpris de retrouver la cadette sur la japonaise, les deux dormant dans le canapé du salon, enroulées dans une couverture. Ils s'approchèrent pour les observer. Ils constatèrent que Seika était réveillée et qu'elle caressait d'une main la tête de sa cadette.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? demanda Lavi en souriant.

\- On a pleuré toute la nuit et on s'est endormies comme des merdes au final..., leur apprit l'aînée. Mais tout est réglé maintenant !

\- Tant mieux ! se réjouirent doucement Allen et Lenalee.

La métisse commença à s'agiter et ouvrit légèrement les paupières. Se tournant assez pour constaté que ses amis étaient présents, elle reporta son attention sur Seika.

\- Seika, enlève ta main de mes fesses, tu seras bien gentille, dit-elle rapidement.

La japonaise rougit et obéit, faisant rire ses amis. La cadette se redressa et s'assit en s'étirant. Elle était à présent à califourchon sur son aînée qui regardait ailleurs.

\- T'es vraiment pas croyable, souffla Thénène.

\- C'est pas ma faute...

\- Ça va mieux alors ?

\- Beaucoup mieux Moyashi : ça nous a fait du bien de parler en chialant comme des merdes !

\- Thénène, Je m'appelle Allen !

\- M'en fous ! s'exclama cette dernière.

\- Je suis contente que vous vous soyez enfin expliquées ! déclara Lenalee, touchée.

\- Moi aussi : j'en avais un peu marre de cette atmosphère pesante entre vous !

\- Tout va pour le mieux maintenant le lapin !

\- Exactement et j'espère que tu as compris la morale de l'histoire Kaka !

\- Laquelle ? s'enquit cette dernière, dubitative.

\- Les mots, une fois prononcés, peuvent causer des blessures mortelles, dit Thénène avec un air grave.

\- C'est bien vrai ce que tu dis là, approuva le blandin.

Effectivement, les mots, une fois prononcés, avaient le pouvoir de causer des blessures mortelles. Lorsqu'elle avait dit ça, Thénène ne pouvait absolument pas prévoir l'effet qu'auraient les paroles irréfléchies dans leur quotidien, dans un futur à la fois proche et lointain.

 **Questions :**

 **\- Vous préférez que je poste de longs chapitres divisés en différentes parties (le 27 fait 17000 mots environ) ou vous préférez des chapitres plus courts (autour des 5000 mots) ? Ou vous avez d'autres préférences ?**

 **\- Je compte très fortement renommer les chapitres, c'est-à-dire les mettre à niveau avec le numéro de segment (le chapitre 27, 4e partie correspond au segment 34), qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**


	35. Chapter 35

\- Euh, les filles ?

\- Oui Lavi ? répondirent-elles en chœur.

\- Vous savez... votre grande proximité physique est vraiment... étonnante, dit gauchement ce dernier, ne sachant comment formuler exactement ses pensées.

Tous se trouvaient dans le petit salon, se détendant après une bonne séance d'entraînement. Seika et Thénène étaient toutes les deux allongées sur le même canapé : la japonaise entourait sa cadette de ses bras, la tenant par conséquent contre elle, et, d'une main, lui caressait doucement le ventre. La métisse, dos à Seika, avait les yeux fermés, pour mieux profiter des cajoleries de son aînée, et recouvrait les mains de la japonaise des siennes.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda la cadette, intriguée.

\- Bah, de base, vous êtes déjà assez câlines entre vous..., débuta le blandin, gêné.

\- Mais depuis votre dispute de la dernière fois, vous êtes inséparables ! finit Lenalee en riant.

\- Ah, je vois, dit Seika en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de Thénène.

\- Vous voulez qu'on vous en donne des câlins, c'est ça ? fit cette dernière, en ouvrant un œil.

\- J'dirai pas non...

\- Le lapin, essaie de t'approcher de Titi et tu perds ce qui fait de toi un homme d'accord ?

\- Oui m'dame !

\- Ah la la, soupira la métisse en souriant. Moyashi, tu peux me passer la couverture sur le fauteuil s'il te plaît ?

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! rétorqua le blandin en lui tendant ladite couverture.

\- Pas grave ! Et merci !

Elle passa la couverture sur elle et son aînée puis ferma de nouveau les yeux, aux anges.

\- Oh bordel, j'suis bien là...

\- Parce que t'es avec la meilleure sœur du monde !

\- Tais-toi : tu gâches le moment !

\- Connasse, siffla Seika.

Elle cessa ses caresses et fit brutalement volte-face, en éjectant par la même occasion Thénène du canapé. Cette dernière couina lorsqu'elle finit sur le sol, face contre terre.

\- Mais ! Seikaaaa !

\- Tch.

La métisse se jeta sur la japonaise et l'entoura de ses bras, en lui donnant des bisous sur le visage et dans le cou.

\- Allez, me boude pas ! geignit Thénène, entre deux bisous.

\- Bouge de là, connasse !

La cadette força son aînée à se mettre sur le dos et commença à lui chatouiller les côtes. Seika explosa instantanément de rire, se tordant sous l'effet de la douce torture de sa sœur.

\- Arrête... espèce... d'idiote ! ordonna tant bien que mal la jeune femme.

Elle essaya alors de bloquer la cadette mais celle-ci réagit rapidement : Thénène attrapa d'une main les poignets de Seika et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que, de l'autre, elle continuait à chatouiller les hanches de la japonaise. Ne pouvant rien faire, la métisse la dominant totalement, l'aînée de la fratrie ne put que subir cette attaque de plein fouet, sous le regard sadique de Thénène.

\- Pitié... stop..., implora-t-elle, larmoyante.

\- Ah, tu feras tout ce que je te demande ? voulut savoir Thénène, malicieuse.

\- Ouioui... tout... mais arrête !

La plus jeune des Lacroix continua encore cinq minutes avant d'arrêter. À califourchon sur son aînée, elle regardait celle-ci reprendre son souffle, les mains toujours posées sur les hanches de la japonaise.

\- T'es un monstre Titi !

\- J'ai eu un bon maître, ricana la susnommée.

Thénène commença à faire des cercles avec ses pouces sur la peau de Seika qui ferma les yeux.

\- Seikaaaa, t'as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je te demanderais, chuchota machiavéliquement la métisse en voyant son aînée se détendre.

\- Oui, oui, je sais... mais tu veux bien continuer s'il te plaît ? rougit cette dernière.

\- On inverse les rôles, c'est ça ?

\- Si possible...

Thénène se leva de la japonaise en soupirant et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève. Ne dédaignant point l'aide de sa sœur, Seika prit la main de Thénène dans la sienne et s'extirpa du canapé. Lavi, qui observait la complicité des deux filles, fit un constat et le partagea discrètement à ses amis.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? s'enquit la métisse en s'installant dans le canapé, après avoir remarqué leur échange.

\- Euh... bah... vos mains..., bégaya le rouquin.

\- Et bah ? rétorqua Seika en prenant place à son tour dans le canapé.

Elle saisit la couverture et la passa sur elle et sa sœur. La métisse passa alors un bras autour de la taille de la japonaise, la serrant un peu plus contre elle.

\- Vous avez des mains différentes, continua Lenalee à la place de son ami.

\- Ah oui, Titi a les doigts fins !

\- Et toi, t'as des boudins ! Pas qu'aux mains d'ailleurs !

\- La ferme, connasse ! rugit Seika.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité, dit simplement la cadette en se redressant un peu pour voir le visage de son aînée.

\- Maaaaaaaais, laisse mes mains tranquilles...

\- Si tu veux mon petit boudin...

\- Thénène, tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?

\- Je sais aussi que t'aimes pas quand je t'appelle Kaka et pourtant, ça m'empêche pas de le faire mon petit boudin d'amour.

Thénène introduisit son nez dans la nuque de la japonaise et commença alors une pluie de bisous et de caresses entre les cheveux de Seika qui se détendit aussitôt.

\- Tch, tu saoules...

\- Je sais : c'est la chose pour laquelle je suis la meilleure, rit doucement la métisse.

Comme Seika l'avait fait pour elle, elle caressa du bout des doigts le ventre de son aînée qui fermait les yeux.

\- Merci Titi...

\- Mais de rien princesse !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça non plus !

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait **que** Rarès qui avait le droit de t'appeler comme ça...

\- Tu veux qu'on parle d'Edward qui t'appelait "mon homme", "ma princesse", "mon doudou" ? demanda Seika, les joues rosies à la mention de Rarès. Et encore, j'en passe !

\- C'était un délire... Et laisse Edward en dehors de tout ça le boudin ! s'exclama Thénène en rougissant furieusement.

Heureusement que Seika la cachait : elle n'aurait pas pu assumer d'avoir rougi de la sorte. Mais elle se doutait bien que sa voix avait trahi quelque chose.

\- Oh mais j'suis pas un boudin !

\- Oui, c'est vrai : tu as **des** boudins à la place des doigts ! Ça te convient mieux comme ça ?

\- Ça y est, Madame a de longs doigts fins et elle se sent plus ! pouffa Seika, quelque peu offusquée.

\- Attends, attends, c'est pas toi qui **profite** du fait que j'ai de longs doigts fins comme tu le dis ? s'enquit Thénène en se redressant complètement pour faire face à son aînée.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'asiatique, un sourire étrange flottant sur les lèvres. La japonaise s'empourpra aussitôt, ayant compris à quoi sa sœur faisait référence. Ce simple acte de rougir étira le sourire de la métisse, qui tenait toujours son aînée contre elle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..., balbutia tant bien que mal la japonaise, extrêmement gênée.

\- Mais oui, c'est pas ce que tu me disais la dernière fois... C'est bien pratique d'avoir des doigts longs et fins, n'est-ce pas ? continua Thénène, narquoise, presque perverse dans son attitude.

\- A-Ah bon ?

\- Surtout pour aller en profondeur non ? Très en profondeur ?

Seika était certaine d'avoir atteint le palier de rougeur ultime. Sans répondre à la question de Thénène, elle se défit de l'emprise de celle-ci et s'en alla, fuyant vers sa chambre et laissant ainsi sa cadette qui riait aux éclats. L'apprenti Bookman fut quelque peu perturbé, ayant décelé une connotation assez... érotique dans les propos de Thénène. Certain qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui qui tournait mal le sens des mots, il décida de ne pas faire de remarques salaces.

Lavi regardait la métisse, qui était à présent, seule, allongée dans le canapé. Une brusque envie de la rejoindre prit le jeune homme qui se demanda s'il s'agissait réellement d'une bonne idée.

\- Hmm, tu te sens pas trop seule Thénène ? s'enquit timidement le rouquin.

\- _¿Qué?_ Je devrais ? répliqua-t-elle alors, railleuse.

\- Non, non, c'était juste... pour savoir...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lavi ? intervint Lenalee, moqueuse.

\- Rien...

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot Lavi, rit Allen.

\- Mais y'a vraiment rien...

\- Mais oui, tu veux venir avec moi, c'est ça ? le questionna finalement la cadette, narquoise.

Le rouquin s'empourpra rapidement, donnant raison à la jeune fille et provoquant ainsi le fou rire de ses camarades.

\- T'es incroyable !

\- Mais j'ai rien dit Lenalee !

\- Ta façon d'agir veut tout dire, rétorqua le blandin, amusé.

\- Mais !

\- Allez viens : je vais m'allonger sur toi, déclara la métisse en se levant du canapé.

Surpris, le borgne resta interdit quelques instants avant de, littéralement, se jeter sur le divan. Thénène s'installa sur le garçon en riant : elle se lova contre son torse, remontant la couverture sur eux. Lavi ne savait pas comment réagir et gardait les bras le long de son corps. Coincée entre le dossier du canapé et le corps du jeune homme, la cadette avait une vue sur le reste de la pièce, donc sur Lenalee qui gloussait et Allen qui tenait un livre entre les mains.

Elle remarqua alors que le maudit les fixait d'une façon assez étrange.

\- Tout va bien Moyashi ? s'enquit-elle alors en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je... Ouioui ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre, en prenant des couleurs.

Allen, confus, reporta son regard sur les mots écrits dans le livre.

\- T'as même pas chouiné quand je t'ai appelé Moyashi, t'es sûr que ça va ?

La métisse se sépara du rouquin et quitta le canapé, se dirigeant vers le fauteuil où s'était installé le blandin. Une fois face à ce dernier, elle posa sa main sur son front, entre les mèches qui lui retombaient au-dessus des yeux, vérifiant la température du maudit. Allen vit bien qu'elle arborait un air inquiet. Ce petit contact physique fit complètement rougir le garçon qui se hâta de dissiper tout malentendu.

\- Je te rassure, je vais bien ! dit-il en retirant la main de la cadette.

\- Vraiment ? insista Thénène, suspicieuse.

Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais vraiment pas !

\- Bon, Thénène, tu reviens ? T'inquiète pas pour notre pousse de soja : tout va bien, il le dit lui-même.

\- Je m'appelle Allen, abruti de lapin !

\- Tu vois ? rit le susnommé. Allez reviiiiiiiens !

Il ouvrit les bras, invitant la jeune fille à le rejoindre. Thénène retourna lentement près du divan. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa place, elle sentit des bras entourer sa taille et la soulever puis son dos atterrir durement sur une surface molle. Elle comprit rapidement qu'on l'avait brutalement envoyée sur le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Lavi, j'vais t'buter.

Réactive, Thénène attrapa le poignet de Seika qui s'apprêtait à déchiqueter le rouquin apeuré sur place. La japonaise se défit de cette emprise et saisit ensuite le poignet de sa cadette dans sa main. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur celle-ci, toujours le poignet dans la main.

\- Tu comptais faire quoi là ? siffla l'aînée, les dents serrées.

\- Je comptais juste m'allonger sur lui.

Inconsciemment, la japonaise resserra sa poigne.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Bah il voulait s'allonger avec moi. Écoute, il ne s'est rien passé : il a gardé les mains le long de son corps, il ne m'a même pas touchée. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé aussi, donc ne va pas t'en prendre à lui, expliqua calmement la métisse, soutenant le regard féroce de son aînée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?

\- Rien mais tu me fais mal là Seika.

Immédiatement, Seika libéra le poignet de sa cadette et se prit la tête dans les mains en soufflant. Elle s'allongea lentement sur sa cadette et cacha sa tête dans le cou de celle-ci. Instinctivement, Thénène entoura sa sœur de ses bras, glissant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre lui caressant le dos.

\- Faut que j'me calme...

\- Tu crois pas si bien dire...

\- Excuse-moi Titi... Je... Ça me met vraiment hors de moi quand je le vois se rapprocher de toi...

\- Shht, souffla doucement la cadette en caressant la chevelure de la japonaise.

Cette dernière se détendait peu à peu, profitant de la présence rassurante de sa cadette. Doucement, elle s'installa sur la poitrine de la métisse qui la tenait toujours contre elle. Seika put alors apercevoir un certain soulagement sur le visage du blandin mais ne releva pas, s'intéressant à Lavi.

L'apprenti Bookman était clairement dégoûté d'avoir été séparé de la métisse. Il aurait voulu sentir un peu plus de son parfum, profiter un peu plus de l'aura douce et bienveillante qu'elle dégageait. Après s'être inquiétée pour le maudit, Thénène avait voulu reprendre sa place auprès du borgne. Mais il avait fallu que Seika revienne dans le petit salon et rompe tout contact entre les deux jeunes gens.

La japonaise le regardait alors, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage, en levant discrètement le majeur. Le rouquin comprit que Seika avait usé d'une certaine stratégie pour récupérer l'attention et les cajoleries de Thénène et qu'elle était heureuse d'être parvenue à ses fins.

En définitive, Seika ne comptait pas partager la gentillesse et la bonté de sa sœur.

\- Seika, tu ne serais pas un peu mauvaise et très possessive par hasard ? s'enquit Lenalee, amusée, qui avait observé tout son manège.

\- Alors là, tu crois pas si bien dire !

\- Lenalee, tu sais pas ce qu'elle a été capable de faire à une époque juste pour avoir mon attention ! soupira Thénène.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda le rouquin.

\- Un jour, elle a simulé qu'elle mourait pour que je revienne à la maison...

\- Mais, t'étais partie avec Edward sans prévenir !

\- Ouais, nan, t'as juste essayé de foutre en l'air ce qu'on prévoyait comme sortie comme **toutes** les fois ! D'ailleurs, t'avais bien réussi ce jour-là !

\- Attendez, j'viens d'entendre quoi ? Hikari a simulé une mort ? entendirent-ils.

\- Putain de merde Kanda, signale ta présence ! vociféra la métisse, qui avait sursauté.

\- J'suis là depuis un bail en fait, c'est vous qui m'avez pas vu, rétorqua le japonais en la toisant d'un regard mauvais.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, j'ai vu Hikari te bloquer et te jeter sur le canapé. Tu connais la suite : je vais pas t'la raconter quand même.

\- Breeeeeeeef, le coupa Thénène, excédée.

\- Donc Hikari, t'as simulé une mort ? redemanda le kendoka, en la regardant.

Il s'assit sur le canapé face aux sœurs, dans lequel se trouvait encore allongé l'apprenti Bookman. Celui finit écrasé sous le poids du japonais et s'extirpa difficilement de cette position.

\- Bordel, Yuu, t'es bigleux ? s'époumona-t-il en se massant la cage thoracique.

\- Le lapin, ferme ta gueule, j'ai envie d'entendre la réponse d'Hikari. Après j'm'occupe de toi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'étonne Yami dans le fait que j'ai simulé une mort ? s'enquit alors Seika, perplexe.

\- Parce que t'as pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à réagir de façon aussi... gamine.

\- Tch..., rougit la japonaise.

\- Kanda, tu connais pas Kaka en vrai ! rit la cadette.

\- Ferme ta gueule Titi !

\- Mais que s'est-il passée et comment tu as réagi Thénène ? intervint le blandin, curieux.

\- Bah, en fait, en Espagne, il y a une forêt avec un lac derrière notre maison donc j'étais là-bas avec Eddy : on était tranquilles jusqu'à que Leïla, une petite fille de notre village qui passait souvent chez nous, arrive en courant et hurle que Seika était tombée par terre, qu'elle ne bougeait plus et qu'elle répétait sans s'arrêter que son heure était venue et qu'elle allait mourir. J'ai complètement paniqué ! Je suis rentrée en courant et je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Quand je suis arrivée, cette idiote (- Eh, j'te permets pas !) était effectivement allongée sur le sol et je me suis jetée sur elle. Je l'ai secoué pendant une ou deux minutes mais elle ne réagissait pas donc j'ai fondu en larmes... J'étais vraiment persuadée qu'elle m'avait laissée seule, j'étais vraiment dans le mal en fait... Et quelques instants plus tard, elle se relève, me demande de me calmer et me dit qu'elle était là, qu'elle avait simulé etc. Mais quand elle m'a dit ça, je me suis tellement énervée...

\- Ah ouais, c'était la première fois que je t'avais vu aussi en colère et aussi vulgaire surtout, j'étais choquée : t'avais failli foutre le feu à la maison et à la forêt ! Heureusement que l'autre blond avait réussi à te calmer !

\- Bah j'avais des raisons d'être énervée ! Bordel, t'avais simulé d'être morte Seika ! s'écria Thénène en s'asseyant, entraînant son aînée avec elle. Je lui en ai voulu pendant des semaines et quand j'y repense, je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge...

\- Je sais, désolée Titi !

Seika, assise sur les cuisses de Thénène, la prit dans ses bras, sachant pertinemment le ressentiment qui persistait encore chez elle, et lui fit des bisous sur le visage et dans le cou.

\- En vrai, t'es une grosse gamine. Et tu fais pitié là avec tes bisous.

\- Ferme ta gueule Bakanda : j'étais jeune et débile ! J'ai mûri entre temps ! Et laisse-moi câliner en paix ma sœur adorée parce qu'elle le mérite !

\- Arrête de mentir : c'était l'année dernière, t'avais seize ans ! Mais oui j'le mérite : tu veux te faire pardonner surtout...

Alors que Seika rougissait de honte, ses compagnons éclatèrent de rire et Kanda se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Seika, je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi extrémiste ! s'exclama la chinoise.

\- C'est très étonnant de sa part en effet, renchérit le maudit, diverti.

\- Je ne partage pas ce qui m'appartient. Un point, c'est tout.

\- Ah, parce que je t'appartiens maintenant ? demanda Thénène, offusquée. J'suis une chose, c'est ça ?

\- Mais non, t'es mon Titi d'amour de ma vie à moi !

\- Tss, tu t'enfonces meuf.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais : t'es une gamine.

\- Roh mais la ferme : ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs ! brailla Seika. Et puis, Thénène faisait la même chose lorsque je passais du temps avec Rarès : elle essayait de tout saboter !

\- Bah y'avait une bonne raison pour le coup, riposta alors Kanda, droit dans les yeux.

\- Et puis, contrairement à toi, j'étais vraiment jeune Seika : j'avais quatre ans !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et bah, pendant les quatre années qu'on a vécu avec Rarès, j'ai jamais simulé une mort moi ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais quittée : tu te rends compte que c'est la chose la plus stupide que t'aies jamais fait de ta vie quand même !? s'emporta la cadette.

Thénène avait dit "que tu m'avais quittée" : Seika sentait bien que ça affectait encore sa sœur, au ton qu'elle employait. D'ailleurs, la métisse commençait à un peu s'énerver. Elle était vraiment un boulet.

\- Je sais... T'énerve pas ! J'suis encore désolée pour ça Titi...

\- Bah j'espère bien du con !

\- Maaaaaaais, t'es fâchée ? demanda Seika en faisant la moue.

\- À ton avis, Baka Seika ?

\- Maaaaaaaaaais, Thénène : je suis désolée !

\- ...

La japonaise provoqua alors une pluie de bisous dans le cou de sa cadette et lui chatouilla les côtes. La métisse tenta de résister mais baissa les bras quelques secondes après, riant à gorge déployée.

\- Arrête... Baka Seika ! marmonna-t-elle en gigotant.

\- Dis-moi que tu me boudes pas alors !

\- Non.

\- Ok.

Seika intensifia son attaque et Thénène commença à manquer de souffle. Alors qu'elle s'agitait de plus en plus, son T-shirt descendait légèrement. Une idée germa dans la tête de la japonaise. Elle saisit les seins de la métisse et se mit à jouer avec, en s'amusant à les rendre plus gros. Lavi saigna du nez alors que les joues de Kanda et Allen prirent quelques couleurs. Immédiatement, la cadette retira les mains de son aînée et cacha sa poitrine, rougissant fortement de gêne et de honte.

\- Putain de merde Seika ! C'est quoi ton problème !? hurla Thénène.

\- Je veux pas que tu me boudes ! geignit la japonaise comme une enfant.

\- Tu fais tout le contraire de ce que tu devrais faire en fait ! Baka hermana !

\- Maaaaaaaaaais !

Seika se jeta au cou de Thénène qui la repoussa vivement.

\- Bouge de là, sale conne !

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me rattraper Titi de ma viiiiiie ?

\- Fous-moi la paix !

La cadette, toujours les bras contre elle, se rallongea et regarda ailleurs, ignorant son aînée. Celle-ci souffla, avant de descendre de sa sœur et de se remettre sur pieds.

\- Je reviens Titi : attends-moi et essaie pas de bouger !

\- Avec la honte que tu t'amuses à me foutre, tu penses que je vais rester immobile ? grogna Thénène. Je vais partir dans moins d'une minute...

\- Nan, reste ! Bref, bouge pas !

Seika se hâta de s'en aller puis de revenir auprès de sa cadette avec, posé sur un coussin d'air, du matériel de dessin et un livre pour sa sœur. Elle le lui tendit avant de s'installer sur les cuisses de Thénène, sans lui demander la permission.

\- Tu sais que tu peux demander avant de t'installer ?

\- J'veux pas que tu bouges, t'as vraiment cru que j'allais demander ? rétorqua la japonaise, à la fois sérieuse et moqueuse.

\- Ah, tu vas faire de la peinture ? demanda alors la métisse, intéressée.

\- Oui, ne bouge pas : tu vas être mon modèle !

La cadette obéit et laissa son aînée, toujours installée sur elle, la peindre. Ce fut assez rapide car Seika ne voyait pas la moitié du corps de la métisse, à savoir les jambes. Enfin, elle ne les prenait pas en compte. Lorsqu'elle finit son tableau, elle le montra à la vue de tous et les avis furent divers et variés.

\- POURQUOI JE RESSEMBLE À UNE PUTE SUR TON TABLEAU !? invectiva Thénène en rougissant furieusement.

\- Comment ça une pute ? Mais t'es pas une pute Titi !

\- Ce tableau est très... suggestif, commenta maladroitement Lenalee.

\- Et bien moi, j'aime bien ce qu'il suggère ! s'exclama Lavi, un filet de bave dans le coin de la bouche.

Le tableau représentait Thénène, allongée sur le canapé, et s'arrêtait à ses hanches. La cadette était dans une position sensuelle, une main dans les cheveux et un sourire provocant accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules et un peu sur l'accoudoir. La jeune fille portait une chemise blanche qui n'était fermée qu'avec un seul bouton, positionné un peu au-dessus du nombril. Le vêtement était, aux yeux de Thénène, juste ouvert sur sa poitrine et montrait la forme de ses seins et une petite partie d'un soutien-gorge rouge. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une prostituée.

\- Seika, je te hais ma parole !

\- Mais quoi ? Il est bien ce tableau !

\- Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose après même ? Pourquoi j'suis habillée comme ça ? Pourquoi j'suis dans cette position ? gémit la cadette, désespérée et en colère.

\- T'es très excitante sur ce tableau si tu veux mon avis ! dit innocemment Lavi.

\- Ferme ta bouche ! J'veux pas de ton putain d'avis d'obsédé justement !

\- Mais Titi, c'est l'image que tu me renvoies tous les matins quand on dort ensemble ! lâcha naturellement Seika, dans l'incompréhension. Après qu'on se soit amusées, tu t'endors aussitôt donc je peux pas vraiment profiter de ta beauté quand tu dors !

Thénène se transforma en véritable tomate, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, mais sans répliquer quoique ce soit.

\- Yami, Moyashi, vous en pensez quoi ? Elle est excitante mon Titi ? continua Seika en souriant.

\- Effectivement, on dirait une pute.

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! Et puis, je rejoins le propos de Lav-Lenaleelenalee! Je suis du même avis que Lenalee !

Confus, il essaya de passer outre la position et l'accoutrement de la cadette même si ce fut bien difficile et se concentra sur les couleurs. Il vit bien que l'arrière-plan était moins lumineux que Thénène. Le maudit constata que Seika avait vraiment bien insisté sur les couleurs : les cheveux, d'un noir profond et brillant, contrastaient avec la blancheur du vêtement mais aussi le doré illuminé des pupilles de la métisse et la rougeur de ses lèvres.

\- J'aime beaucoup le jeu de couleurs, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour essayer de masquer son malaise.

\- Merci ! Je vais l'accrocher dans ma chambre tout à l'heure !

\- Seika, tu cherches à me foutre la honte du siècle ou bien ?

\- Nan, c'est aussi pour te préparer à ce qu'on va faire ce soir mon Titi d'amour, gloussa Seika en déposant le tableau et le matériel au pied du canapé.

Elle se pencha vers sa sœur et lui donna des bisous dans le cou, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

\- J'espère que tu seras prête !

\- J'espère que tu oublieras ! vociféra Thénène, toujours aussi rouge et en repoussant sa sœur pour qu'elle se redresse et qu'elle la lâche.

\- Je te ferai changer d'avis, ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

\- Tss. Connasse.

\- C'est réciproque, t'inquiète !

L'échange salace et explicite entre les deux Lacroix acheva l'apprenti Bookman, convaincu que les deux sœurs n'entretenaient pas une simple relation sœur/sœur... Comment devait-il prendre le fait que Thénène soit finalement amoureuse de son aînée et que ses sentiments soient réciproques ? D'ailleurs, ça justifiait fortement le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de type de garçon prédéfini... Lavi tombait des nues. Pour autant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la métisse, attiré par elle. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à atteindre son cœur, elle changerait d'avis et le choisirait lui.

Alors que Lavi divaguait tout seul dans son coin, Seika saisit la deuxième toile qu'elle avait apportée et observa rapidement son environnement.

\- Maintenant, j'vais peindre ce que je vois en face de moi.

\- Hmm...

Ce que voyait Seika était Lavi et Kanda, face à elle, tous les deux assis chacun à une extrémité du divan, et tout ceci attisa la curiosité de Thénène, qui s'était calmée. La japonaise se mit rapidement au travail et, en un rien de temps, la toile vierge qu'elle avait récupérée dans sa chambre fut transformée en une sorte de portrait de Lavi et Kanda. Pendant qu'elle peignait ses modèles, elle salissait ses doigts et ses vêtements mais n'y prêtait pas trop d'attention, concentrée. Thénène s'était redressée et regardait la toile prendre des couleurs.

\- Titi, il me manque des trucs ? s'enquit Seika, sachant pertinemment que Thénène l'épiait.

\- Oui, regarde là : il te manque le détail du bandeau de Lavi mais aussi il a une chevelure beaucoup plus touffue...

La métisse lui cita alors tout ce qu'elle avait oublié, en lui montrant rapidement du doigt sur les modèles et le tableau, et la japonaise s'empressa de corriger ses erreurs. Thénène l'aidait vraiment dans ses dessins, sans forcément s'en rendre compte. Seika oubliait parfois certains détails, assez importants parce qu'ils rendaient la peinture plus réaliste et plus vivante, et la cadette les lui montrait du doigt et les lui décrivait. La plus jeune des Lacroix était beaucoup plus attentive aux détails et à l'environnement qui l'entourait que son aînée donc Seika peignait parfois, à sa demande, ce que Thénène lui décrivait précisément.

Certains de ses tableaux ou dessins qu'elle avait réalisés à partir des descriptions de sa sœurs étaient mieux réussis que ceux qu'elle faisait en ayant vu elle-même le modèle. Mais aussi, Thénène lui donnait souvent des sujets à dessiner, sur un pari ou tout simplement en menant sa vie. La métisse lui avait beaucoup de fois servi de modèle mais elle lui avait également appris à s'émerveiller sur des scènes de vie banales et à réussir à en extirper la beauté. De temps à autre, Seika se demandait si ce n'était pas Thénène la véritable artiste entre elles. Il y a bien longtemps, quand elle était encore une jeune enfant, la métisse dessinait mais elle avait rapidement pris goût à la musique et à conseiller son aînée dans ses créations, sans oublier à la lecture.

\- Titi ?

\- Yep ?

\- Ça te manque pas de dessiner parfois ?

\- Parce que tu dessinais Thénène !? s'exclama l'apprenti Bookman.

\- Oui, je dessinais mais j'étais petite ! Très petite... Et pour te répondre Seika, non ça ne me manque pas tant que ça en fait...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lenalee pour tout le monde.

\- Bah, je préfère aider Seika : savoir qu'elle dessine, c'est comme si je dessinais moi. Ça me convient comme ça, dit simplement la métisse en haussant les épaules. Je sais pas trop l'expliquer en fait : Seika dessine, ça me suffit amplement...

\- Titi, t'es adorable...

\- Ah, je confirme : adorable, drôle, gentille et surtout généreuse et attentionnée... Thénène, t'es la fille parfaite. Épouse-moi !

\- Lavi, dégage, gronda sans façon Seika en finalisant son tableau. Voilà, j'ai fini !

Fière de son œuvre, elle la montra à ses camarades, radieuse. Son tableau représentait les deux Exorcistes les plus âgés du groupe : Lavi, à droite, fixait quelque chose en face de lui. Seika avait compris qu'il regardait Thénène. Assis les jambes écartées, les coudes sur les cuisses, les mains jointes, il semblait très concentré, son unique œil vert luisant comme une émeraude, et avait un petit sourire. Kanda, lui, avait son coude sur l'accoudoir et sa tête posée dans sa main. Les jambes croisées, il fixait un point à l'extérieur du cadre du tableau qui se trouvait être la fenêtre. D'ailleurs, les deux personnages étaient auréolés d'une douce lumière, les mettant en valeur par rapport au décor chaleureux de la pièce. La japonaise avait réussi à reproduire l'attitude nonchalante mais charismatique de son compatriote, notamment avec sa moue ennuyée, son regard froid et en saisissant presque un possible mouvement de ses longs cheveux noirs regroupés en une queue de cheval à l'aide d'un petit cordon bleu.

\- Wow, Seika, c'est magnifique ! la félicita Lenalee.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Lenalee ! acquiescèrent le rouquin et le blandin.

\- D'ailleurs, Seika, y'a pas quelque chose qui te choque ? lui demanda Thénène, un petit rictus collé au visage.

\- Nah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Habituellement, tu oublies beaucoup de petits détails : tu l'as fait avec Lavi... Mais je t'ai pas corrigé une seule fois sur Kanda : t'as mis tout ce qu'il fallait sans que je te dise qu'il manquait quelque chose !

\- Bah, c'est rien... non ?

Les joues de Seika rosirent un peu alors que le japonais levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Tch. C'est juste un tableau les gens.

\- Mais c'est la première fois de ta vie que t'es aussi beau Yami ! répondit Seika.

\- Tu m'cherches Hikari ? s'enquit le susnommé en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est pas assez évident ?

\- J'vais vite te calmer comme la dernière fois, déclara-t-il alors avec un sourire carnassier.

Seika s'empourpra furieusement alors que Thénène se foutait ouvertement d'elle.

\- Là, tu peux plus rien dire Kaka !

\- La ferme toi ! Et essaie de m'approcher, Bakanda à la noix, et tu verras bien comment tu vas souffrir : j'étais pas consentante !

\- Pourtant, t'avais pas l'air d'avoir détesté mon baiser.

\- Ferme ta gueule, salopard ! tempêta l'aînée, complètement embarrassée.

\- Ah, donc Yuu t'a fait de l'effet : ta réaction me rassure Seika !

\- Comment ça le lapin ?

\- J'ai cru que Thénène et toi entreteniez une relation assez spéciale... voire incestueuse.

Les deux filles gardèrent le silence avant que Thénène ne tende la main vers sa sœur, paume ouverte. Seika soupira et sortit de la poche de son pantalon une liasse de billets pour la déposer dans la main de la métisse. Celle-ci rangea soigneusement l'argent qu'elle venait de gagner en affichant un air triomphant.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y croirait ! jubila-t-elle face à la réaction de son aînée.

\- Merde, baka Usagi : t'es vraiment un cas perdu ! ragea Seika. Je t'ai cru plus intelligent que ça !

\- Attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Lavi, Kaka et moi on t'a piégé !

\- Pardon ?

\- T'as bien entendu, enchaîna la japonaise, Titi et moi, on n'est pas ensemble et on ne fait rien de sexuel comme tu peux parfois le penser !

\- Alors là, les filles, vous avez été géniales ! s'exclama la chinoise, morte de rire.

\- Excellentes même : j'avais commencé à avoir des doutes ! ajouta Allen.

Il était choqué mais soulagé de savoir que ce n'était qu'une blague.

\- Moyashi, t'as l'air rassuré !

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! Et puis non pas tant que ça... vous jouez très bien la comédie...

\- M-Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est drôle ! rirent les deux sœurs.

\- Putain, t'es vraiment con ! continua Thénène, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Moi qui avais espéré que tu sois un minimum plus lucide que ça...

\- Bah excuse-moi Seika mais vous avez été TRÈS suggestives ! Entre les caresses sur le ventre, aller en profondeur, les bisous dans le cou, les mains sur les hanches, ton PUTAIN de tableau et vos jeux avant de dormir, excuse-moi de réagir comme un adolescent normal !

\- Oui mais t'as vraiment l'esprit déplacé !

\- À la place de Bookman, j'aurais honte d'être ton grand-père !

\- Alors ça, c'est méchant Seika ! rouspéta le borgne, vexé.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire alors qu'il faisait la tête.

\- Bon, au moins, on est sûrs que vous êtes pas amoureuses. Bon, Seika et Yuu sont entrain de concrétiser mais Thénène est encore un cœur à prendre ! dit-il, enjôleur.

\- M'appelle pas par mon prénom idiot d'lapin ! beugla Kanda.

\- Lavi, j'vais t'buter ! Y'a rien entre Yami et moi !

\- Alors là, c'est pas ce que disent tes réactions ! rétorqua la métisse avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Ferme ta gueule toi, Baka Gaki ! J'veux pas de ton avis ! Et toi, tu dis rien Yami !?

\- Parce que j'devrais dire quelque chose ? répliqua-t-il. Gaki a raison.

\- COMMENT ÇA TITI A RAISON !? explosa la japonaise, toute rouge.

\- Même ton copain le dit Seika : avoue-le, que Kanda te fait beaucoup beaucoup beaaaaaucooooup d'effet ! Tu vas pas en mourir !

\- Mais j'vais avouer que dalle parce que c'est faux baka Gaki !

Thénène rit de la réaction immature de son aînée : elle savait très bien que le japonais ne la laissait pas indifférente. Alors que Seika ruminait dans son coin, dos à l'entrée du salon, Johnny débarqua, suivi d'un individu qui resta à l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- Hmm, Seika, tu as un visiteur, lui apprit-il, quelque peu enjoué.

\- Visiteur ? s'étonna la principale concernée.

Thénène se retenait de rire, ayant reconnu l'énergie dudit visiteur. Bordel, qu'est-ce que le hasard aimait compliquer les choses !

\- Oui, il a attendu pendant des heures avant de pouvoir passer le gardien et il dit avoir traversé presque toute l'Europe à ta recherche ! Tu peux entrer, hmm... Rarès, c'est bien ça ?

\- Exact ! répondit ce dernier en pénétrant dans la pièce, sa valise à la main.

Il était vêtu d'un Jeans simple avec un T-shirt blanc, accompagné d'une veste bleue. Le brun semblait fatigué et portait une petite barbe de trois jours. Toutefois, son sourire était sincère et radieux.

\- Bonjour princesse ! Com-

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Seika lui avait déjà sauté dessus : elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Surpris, le garçon tituba et tomba sur les fesses alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de la taille de la japonaise.

\- Bordel, tu me manques tellement Rarès ! chuchota-t-elle, la tête dans son cou.

\- Je vois ça ! rit ce dernier. Toi aussi, tu me manques princesse !

Il était certain qu'elle avait rougi et avait raison : Seika avait rougi à l'entente de son surnom favori. Alors que les deux jeunes gens célébraient leurs retrouvailles, Thénène fit rapidement le point avec Lavi et Lenalee au sujet du brun. Kanda, lui, regardait le nouveau venu d'un regard perçant, prêt à le dépecer sur place.

\- Il faut dire que la venue de Rarès chamboule tout !

\- Apparemment, acquiescèrent Lavi et Lenalee.

\- T'as bien raison Moyashi : ça va tellement compliquer les choses !

\- Thénène, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que je m'appelle Allen !? souffla-t-il, excédé.

\- Autant de fois qu'il faudra tant que je ne me serai pas lassée de voir la tête que tu fais quand je t'appelle comme ça : Allen, t'es juste adorable quand tu t'énerves ! gloussa la métisse, en le regardant fixement dans les yeux.

Le blandin rougit et vit bien, dans le regard de la jeune fille, qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'elle le trouvait réellement mignon.


	36. Chapter 36

\- Rarès, rends-moi Seika maintenant ! hurla Thénène, rouge de colère.

\- Tu l'as toute la journée rien que pour toi depuis quinze ans, partage et laisse-moi profiter d'elle ! rétorqua le jeune homme en serrant la japonaise, dans ses bras, un peu plus contre lui.

\- J'vais t'buter.

\- Du calme vous deux, intervint Seika, amusée des réactions possessives des deux adversaires. Thénène, il a pas tort : laisse-nous profiter, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Bah ça me dérange ! rouspéta la métisse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bah, on en a rien à foutre la naine ! Bouge ! Tu comprends pas quand on te parle gentiment !?

\- S'il te plaît Thénène, laisse-nous d'accord ? insista l'aînée. Je viendrai quand j'aurai fini, promis !

\- Ça fait près d'une semaine que tu me répètes chaque jour ce putain de mensonge Seika mais que tu viens jamais parce que Rarès est TOUT pour toi à présent ! Tu m'oublies !

\- Mais non, dis pas ça Titi !

\- Pov' choupi, elle se sent délaissée ?

\- Au nom de Dieu, Rarès, t'as vraiment du bol que Seika soit là pour te protéger sinon je t'aurais éclaté ta sale face de furet depuis longtemps !

\- Gaki, tu devrais le faire même si Hikari le protège.

\- Yami, t'es pas concerné donc ferme-la ! Et l'encourage pas à faire n'importe quoi toi aussi !

\- Ouh là, quel excès de violence aujourd'hui ! commenta Lavi, railleur.

\- Ferme ta putain de grosse gueule, Baka Usagi à la noix ! vociféra la cadette, en s'asseyant à l'extrême opposé de son aînée.

\- Oui m'dame !

Rarès était déjà arrivé depuis près d'une semaine et s'était bien intégré à la vie de la Congrégation. Tout le monde l'appréciait et se réjouissait de sa présence, à deux exceptions près : Thénène, qui ne manquait pas une seule occasion de l'insulter et de le menacer de lui faire subir toutes les tortures possibles ainsi que de le tuer, et Kanda, qui ne manquait pas une seule occasion d'encourager la cadette dans ses envies meurtrières et de lancer au nouveau venu des regards très insistants et très meurtriers.

La cadette était devenue beaucoup plus violente que d'habitude, sans cesse provoquée par le brun. Elle n'arrivait plus à le supporter : il la poussait à bout, profitant du fait qu'il ait récupéré toute l'attention de Seika. Thénène vivait mal le fait que Seika l'oublie. Elle s'était assise à l'autre bout de la pièce, ne pouvant supporter une vue sur Rarès qui câlinait la japonaise, tous les deux allongés dans un canapé du salon. Cette dernière sentait bien la rancune de sa cadette.

\- Rarès, s'il te plaît, essaie de calmer le jeu avec Titi.

\- C'est elle qui me cherche ! répliqua immédiatement le jeune homme.

\- Rarès.

Seika se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle la lui caressait doucement alors qu'il posait sa main sur la sienne. Le regard émeraude de Rarès plongea dans celui doré de Seika qui lui adressait un petit sourire.

\- S'il te plaît, essaie de bien t'entendre avec elle, minauda alors l'aînée, d'une petite voix.

Devant le regard et le sourire de la japonaise, Rarès ne put résister, charmé.

\- Bordel, t'es adorable... d'accord, je vais essayer d'être sympa avec elle, concéda-t-il difficilement.

\- Merci !

\- Je ferai tout pour ma princesse.

Le jeune homme plongea sa tête dans le cou de l'aînée, entre ses cheveux soyeux, et en huma le parfum de lotus et de vanille qui s'en dégageait. Seika avait toujours eu la même odeur, qui le rassurait et le berçait tendrement.

\- Vous m'dégoûtez.

\- N'écoutez pas Thénène, rit Lenalee, vous êtes beaux.

\- Ecoutez Gaki pour une fois, elle a raison.

\- Merci Kanda ! s'exclama la métisse. Enfin quelqu'un de sensé autour de moi !

\- Vous deux, vous êtes deux jaloux très possessifs apparemment !

\- Ferme ta putain de grosse gueule baka Usagi ! vociférèrent les deux concernés.

\- Bref, Titi, demain après-midi : je suis toute à toi d'accord ? proposa Seika en posant les yeux sur sa cadette.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit celle-ci, suspicieuse.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en son aînée mais depuis une semaine, elle ne tenait pas cette promesse... Thénène ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle passerait réellement l'après-midi avec sa sœur demain.

\- Oui, tu m'as parlé du lac dans la forêt en contrebas : on peut pique-niquer et passer l'après-midi là-bas. Il va faire beau demain !

\- ...

\- Oh, j'peux venir ? demanda alors Rarès.

\- Non, ce sera une journée entre Thénène et moi seulement ! décida Seika, d'un air déterminé. Donc Titi, t'en dis quoi ?

\- D'accord...

Certes, elle paraissait distante mais au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse que Seika lui ait proposé une activité entre elles : ça la rassurait et elle se sentait moins délaissée.

\- La naine.

\- Tu me parles là, tête de furet ? J'ai un nom, sale con.

\- Seika, tu veux que je sympathise avec ce truc ? s'enquit le garçon aux yeux verts, un air dépité sur le visage.

\- Rarès, t'y mets pas du tien non plus, souligna la jeune femme, sévère. Fais des efforts.

\- Bon, ok. Thénène ? recommença Rarès en soufflant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

\- Tu veux que j'installe des étagères dans ta chambre, pour tes livres ?

\- Quoi ? Pardon ? T'es malade ? s'étonna la jeune fille, en le fixant bizarrement.

Elle était choquée qu'il lui propose un tel service.

\- Oui, Seika me rend fou... Mais bref, tu veux que je t'installe des étagères alors ? Voire une armoire ? J'ai déjà vu la chambre de Sei et j'ai vu qu'il y avait pas forcément de quoi s'approprier correctement les lieux et puis... je sais que tu aimes beaucoup les livres... tu pourras en avoir plus.

\- Bah... si ça t'amuse écoute.

\- Seika, j'y mets toujours pas assez du mien là ?

\- Nan mais Rarès, Thénène veut dire que ça ne la dérangerait pas plus que ça si tu ne faisais rien dans sa chambre, expliqua tranquillement la japonaise en se séparant de son ami et en se mettant debout. Mais je trouve que c'est une bonne idée et j'aimerais bien voir le résultat que ça donnera dans la chambre de Titi : comme ça, si ça me convient, tu pourrais m'aider à en mettre dans ma chambre et à ranger mon matériel d'art !

\- Parce que ma chambre sert de cobaye maintenant ? marmonna Thénène.

\- Un peu ouais, acquiesça le jeune homme en se remettant également sur pieds. Bon vu que la princesse des lieux est d'accord, je vais commencer les travaux maintenant et ce sera fini en fin d'après-midi !

\- Bordel, tu pues l'amour Rarès.

\- Silence la naine. Seika, tu viens m'aider ?

\- Bah, bien sûr !

Seika dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son ami. Rarès rit et passa son bras autour du cou de la japonaise en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ils s'en allèrent ainsi, bras dessus, bras dessous, chercher du matériel pour probablement massacrer la chambre de la métisse. Rarès était un garçon qui adorait manipuler les objets : il créait sans cesse des objets, le plus souvent inutile, avec des matériaux très basiques, comme un bâton. Il fallait qu'il occupe ses mains, extrêmement manuel. Cette aptitude à manipuler les objets convenait parfaitement à Seika. En soi, elle était manuelle également avec ses travaux d'arts : elle s'était déjà essayée à la sculpture et retrouver son meilleur ami l'encourageait sur cette voie.

Donc, ces deux jeunes passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble à rigoler autour de planches de bois, de clous, de tournevis et trouvaient toujours quelque chose à fabriquer. Thénène soupira et ferma les yeux en s'allongeant, soudainement lasse et ennuyée. Elle s'endormit alors et se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, juste avant l'heure de souper.

Ses amis s'étaient sûrement occupés pendant cette après-midi car elle se trouvait seule dans la pièce. Néanmoins, elle se rendit dans la cuisine de Jerry pour lui demander de lui préparer un pique-nique pour Seika et elle, en vue de leur sortie de demain. Le cuisinier, touché, lui promit de leur préparer un festin digne de son nom. La métisse rejoignit ensuite ses amis, assez amusée par la réaction de Jerry : cet homme était une peluche.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, bien évidemment, Rarès et Seika étaient encore collés ensemble, entourés par Lavi et Allen. La cadette décida de s'asseoir en face d'eux, entre Lenalee et Kanda. Le brun et la japonaise étaient légèrement décoiffés, les cheveux parsemés de résidus de bois. Ils parlaient allègrement, dans leur petit cocon. Thénène souffla de nouveau et commença à manger, assez déçue. Elle ne cessait d'espérer un changement dans l'attitude de son aînée depuis une semaine mais elle espérait pour rien. Elle se remplissait donc tranquillement le ventre, bien que silencieuse, quand Rarès la remarqua enfin.

\- Ah, la naine !

\- La ferme, le roumain !

\- Ça va Titi ? s'enquit alors Seika.

L'interpellée ne répondit pas et continua alors de manger. La question que venait de poser la japonaise était complètement inutile : elle savait très bien comment elle allait. Thénène pensa que son aînée était gênée et qu'elle essayait d'instaurer un dialogue entre elles, ce qui était peut-être vrai.

\- On a fini les travaux dans ta chambre et on a tout nettoyé ! enchaîna le brun, enthousiaste.

\- Ça a été rapide quand même : on a eu le temps de faire plusieurs configurations !

\- Tant mieux ! commenta Lenalee, ravie.

\- Et dans tous les cas, ça rendait bien dans la chambre ! En vrai, on t'a installé une petite armoire à livres et deux, trois étagères !

\- Ouais, j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Donc demain aprèm, on s'attaque à ma chambre Rarès ? demanda la japonaise, fébrile.

\- Pardon !? T'as dit que tu voulais faire des travaux dans ta chambre demain après-midi !? s'écria Thénène, en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Euh, ouais... Ça pose un problème Titi ?

Thénène commença à perdre ses moyens et se somma de se calmer.

\- Et notre pique-nique alors !?

\- Ah oui, merde ! J'avais totalement oublié !

Le cœur de la cadette manqua un battement : Seika l'oubliait. Encore. L'aînée marqua un temps de silence, en pleine réflexion puis reprit :

\- Thénène, j'aimerais faire les travaux demain après-midi parce que je suis déjà dans cette lancée en fait... Ça te gêne autant que ça qu'on repousse le pique-nique à un autre jour ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Le poing de Thénène se referma et se serra brutalement, posé sur son genou. Oui, ça la gênait autant que ça parce que cela faisait une putain de semaine qu'elle ne passait plus du tout de temps avec son aînée, qu'elle se sentait oubliée parce qu'elle passait maintenant en seconde place dans les personnes prioritaires de Seika et qu'elle le vivait de plus en plus mal. Elle comprenait tout à fait la logique de son aînée parce qu'elle la connaissait. Que sa sœur passe une heure, ou de préférence une après-midi, avec elle lui suffisait amplement, elles ne dormaient même plus ensemble.

\- Tant pis, c'est pas grave, lâcha la métisse durement, le cœur de plus en plus gros.

\- Merci Titi, je savais que tu comprendrais : je te promets de me rattraper !

\- Mais oui, j'te crois..., grogna Thénène dans sa barbe.

Elle finit son repas, plongée dans le mal. Tous, Rarès y compris, avaient remarqué son attitude agressive remonter à la surface et avaient vu qu'elle s'était contenue et qu'elle avait cédé à contrecœur. Ce dernier commençait à se sentir gêné d'occulter ainsi l'importance de la métisse et réalisait progressivement qu'elle vivait mal cette situation.

\- Thénène ? l'interpella-t-il doucement.

La cadette grogna un "oui" qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à sortir de sa bouche. Le jeune homme sentait que la rancune de Thénène se transformait petit à petit en une haine profonde. Seika avait un peu raison : il fallait qu'il calme le jeu avec la métisse et qu'il lui laisse du temps avec sa sœur. Il savait que Thénène était d'une nature conciliante et surtout sensible mais pas à ce point. Il avait la sensation d'avoir poussé le bouchon trop loin et dépassé toutes les limites imposées.

\- Comme on avait fini rapidement et qu'il restait pas mal de bois et de temps, je suis allé chercher des cordes en nylon et je t'ai fabriqué ça, avoua-t-il gauchement.

Il sortit de sous la table une magnifique guitare en bois, polie et lustrée.

\- Oh... c'est ça q-que tu faisais à la fin et que tu voulais pas me laisser voir !? s'exclama Seika, hébétée.

\- Oui, je me souviens des soirées que je passais chez vous et Thénène était toujours là à jouer du violon, du piano ou de la guitare et, même si ça me tue un peu de le dire, j'adorais entendre la naine jouer de la guitare avec son petit air sérieux..., continua Rarès, quelque peu nostalgique. Donc voilà, tiens c'est pour toi Thénène, comme gage de ma bonne foi pour qu'on s'entende comme avant, parce qu'on s'entendait bien tout de même à l'époque, et comme cadeau d'excuses... Je suis... désolé.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliciter pourquoi il était désolé : Thénène avait compris qu'il s'excusait de la situation avec Seika. Cette guitare, cet instrument... Il la lui tendait, gêné et un peu rouge. Mais il ne savait pas qu'à ce moment précis, une multitude de souvenirs revint d'un coup, submergeant la jeune fille qui ressentait une brûlure sur son cœur déjà très resserré. Malgré le fait qu'il palpitait à une vitesse folle, Thénène s'en empara et l'observa. Rarès l'avait vraiment bien réussie : elle était splendide. Elle constata aussi une gravure de son prénom sur l'instrument.

Rien que de l'avoir en main mettait du baume au cœur de Thénène mais incendiait toute son âme. Seika fut prise d'un soudain hoquet, stupéfaite. Thénène allait reprendre la musique !?

\- Je... Ça me touche énormément, merci Rarès..., déclara doucement la métisse en se relevant. Mais... non merci.

Elle déposa l'instrument sur la table, prit son plateau et s'en alla. Dès qu'elle fut partie, un immense blanc s'imposa sur la tablée, les Exorcistes se fixant tour à tour. Bientôt, les yeux convergèrent rapidement vers Seika, la seule capable de les éclairer en ce moment précis. Elle fixait intensément son assiette, si bien que ses amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour elle.

\- Sei..., la secoua faiblement son ami, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Elle sursauta et jeta des regards incompris sur la tablée.

\- Pardon ! Oui ? Quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais nous expliquer ? demanda Lavi pour ses camarades.

\- Oh... Avant, Thénène était... une artiste. Musicienne, chanteuse et danseuse... Et pour dire, elle faisait même du patin à glace...

\- Et maintenant ? s'enquit Rarès, étonné.

\- Rarès, ce n'est plus la Thénène que tu as connue dans ta jeunesse : la Thénène de maintenant ne joue plus d'aucun instrument, ne chante plus aucune chanson pour exprimer sa joie ni aucune berceuse pour nous endormir... mais, elle a continué de danser avec Edward, il ne voulait pas qu'elle abandonne la danse... il voulait qu'elle continue à être une artiste même si elle arrêtait le reste, expliqua lentement Seika, triste.

\- Mais pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ? l'interrogea le maudit qui était resté jusque là silencieux.

\- Tu sais Allen, il se passe des milliers de choses dans les vies. Dans celle de Thénène et la mienne, il s'en est passé des choses. Certains événements changent les personnes et leurs habitudes, voilà tout.

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas le blandin qui regarda un moment la sortie que venait d'emprunter la métisse. Cependant, le repas reprit dans une ambiance assez pesante et Seika s'en alla bientôt, suivie d'un Rarès hyper inquiet, ayant la sensation d'avoir lâché une bombe. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lenalee et Kanda s'en allèrent à leur tour, laissant Allen et Lavi seuls. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, chacun réfléchissant de leur côté.

\- Dis Allen ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a pas des jours où t'as envie de plonger dans leur passé, dans leur histoire ? s'enquit le rouquin.

\- Parfois.

\- Ce serait sympa non ? De voir leur parcours et leur évolution ?

\- Je pense qu'on arriverait à mieux les comprendre mais je pense également qu'elles n'ont pas forcément envie d'en parler pour le moment. Il vaut mieux les laisser venir à nous, dit calmement Allen, en terminant son repas.

\- T'as pas tort, fit Lavi en se levant.

Le blandin l'imita et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur chambre en discutant. Ils se quittèrent devant la chambre du plus âgé et Allen continua son chemin vers le petit salon, ayant récupéré un livre dans sa chambre. Il fut tiré de sa bulle lorsqu'il s'approcha du lieu souhaité d'où provenaient de petits hoquets. Intrigué, il entra dans la pièce et fut surpris de trouver Thénène, assise au bord d'un canapé, la tête dans les mains, les coudes dans les genoux. Ce qui le surprit encore plus, c'est que la cadette était la source de ces hoquets. Une seule lampe les éclairait mais il voyait parfaitement les soubresauts qui parcouraient les épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Thénène, ça va ? demanda directement le jeune homme en se rapprochant.

À l'entente de son prénom, la jeune fille releva la tête et regarda le visiteur. Le blandin put alors apercevoir les yeux dorés de la métisse qui n'étaient pas aussi brillants habituellement et les traces que les larmes laissaient sur son visage, flot qui ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir. La cadette l'observait avec un regard un peu déconcerté, ne s'attendant pas à voir Allen débarquer ainsi.

\- Ah... Tiens, Allen...

\- Thénène, tu pleures ?

\- Je... laisse tomber, chuchota-t-elle en baissant.

Ses cheveux détachés tombèrent sur ses yeux mais Allen entendait encore le "ploc ploc" des gouttes tombant au sol. Le blandin se rapprocha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle. Ainsi à sa hauteur, il replaça délicatement les cheveux de Thénène derrière ses oreilles et attrapa son menton pour la forcer à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lut dans son regard bouffi une souffrance notable ainsi qu'une cruelle nostalgie. Au lieu de lui demander pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cet état, il essuya poliment, avec un mouchoir qu'il gardait toujours au cas où dans sa poche, les traces des perles salées des joues rosies de la jeune fille, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée par cette situation. Allen devina aisément que le repas de ce soir fut la cerise sur le gâteau pour la métisse qui avait essayé au mieux de se contenir, sans succès.

\- Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît, murmura Allen.

Il vit bien que la cadette essayait de se calmer mais la requête du blandin fut soldée par un échec car Thénène se remit à hoqueter, plus violemment que tout à l'heure, et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau, beaucoup plus massives. Allen tenta tant bien que mal de sécher le visage de la cadette, tout en lui demandant de se calmer et en lui chuchotant que tout irait bien, mais il fut bientôt submergé et n'arriva plus à gérer.

\- Je... Excuse-moi Allen... mais je vais finir... par me calmer... seule, dit difficilement Thénène en essuyant progressivement les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Dès que... j'aurai tout évacué...

\- D'accord, mais tu veux bien te lever et me suivre ?

Pour montrer son approbation, la cadette s'exécuta lentement, se mettant debout devant le jeune homme qui se redressa par la suite.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

Elle hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et Allen s'empara calmement de sa main. Il se mit en route, tirant un peu la métisse pour qu'elle avance. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, Thénène dut se laisser guider et suivre son ami. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la cafétéria de la Congrégation, plongée dans le noir. Toutefois, Allen ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin jusqu'en cuisine. Ils étaient arrivés au bon moment car Jerry fermait justement les portes. Il s'arrêta net dans son élan en voyant débarquer devant lui une Thénène en pleurs et un Allen soucieux et quelque peu embarrassé, tous deux main dans la main.

\- Oh mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !? s'inquiéta immédiatement le cuisinier en essuyant, comme il le pouvait, le visage de la cadette.

Allen lui fit un bref résumé de la situation en lançant quelques regards gênés à la jeune fille, ne sachant pas si elle voulait particulièrement que Jerry soit au courant. Mais qu'importe, il devait lui expliquer pour justifier sa demande.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas si on reste un peu dans ta cuisine Jerry ? ajouta-t-il dès qu'il avait fini ses explications. Il faut qu'elle se change les idées, par exemple avec une bonne tasse de thé ou un chocolat chaud...

\- Pas de soucis : je vous prépare ça immédiatement ! s'écria Jerry en retournant dans sa cuisine et en invitant les deux adolescents à entrer.

Une fois dans la pièce fétiche de Jerry, Allen trouva deux tabourets et les plaça près du plan de travail, près de leur cuisinier favori qui s'activait déjà. Il désigna l'un des deux tabourets à la jeune fille, qui s'installa, un peu plus calme. Le maudit chercha ensuite des mouchoirs, qu'il trouva rapidement, et les apporta à Thénène. Cette dernière le remercia et s'essuya entièrement le visage avant de se moucher bruyamment.

\- Désolée..., rougit-elle alors.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Allen avec un petit sourire amusé. Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Un peu, oui... Merci... Et merci à toi aussi Jerry de nous accueillir aussi tard...

\- Tututut, pas la peine de me remercier ma petite Thénène. Tu sais, les larmes ne te vont vraiment pas : je préfère largement le sourire joyeux que tu m'adresses en me saluant tous les jours, déclara gentiment l'adulte. On dirait presque un rayon de soleil ma foi.

\- Ah, je... savais pas...

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Jerry : tu es vraiment beaucoup plus jolie lorsque tu souris Thénène !

La cadette regarda le blandin, en rougissant furieusement. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Allen rougit lui aussi, presque aussi gêné que la métisse.

\- Euh... mais tu l'es même quand tu ne souris pas... euh, je veux dire que... voilà, tu es...mignonne... et je crois que je m'enfonce un peu donc je vais me taire.

\- Je... Merci Allen, c'est... gentil de ta part, murmura la cadette en regardant dans la direction opposée au maudit, s'empourprant davantage.

Le jeune homme rougit encore plus également et fixa Jerry qui finalisait sa préparation.

\- Et voici la tisane spéciale Jerry, pour les moments durs et intenses ! dit le cuisinier en tendant deux tasses aux jeunes gens, brisant ainsi le silence embarrassant qui avait pris place.

Ils le remercièrent en saisissant les deux récipients. Thénène souffla un bon coup sur sa tasse puis commença à la siroter petit à petit alors que le blandin attendit que le liquide refroidisse.

\- Je pourrais en ravoir s'il te plaît, Jerry ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, ayant fini sa tasse alors que le blandin venait à peine d'entamer la sienne.

\- Bien évidemment !

Il la resservit alors et fut de nouveau remercié. Allen buvait en silence, en pleine réflexion. Il avait compris que Thénène était une fille assez pudique et qu'elle ne se confiait pas à n'importe qui, pour n'importe quelle raison. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas prête à parler. Il comptait discuter un peu au sujet de tout ce qui se passait et savait qu'elle ne se livrerait à lui si Jerry les laissait seuls.

\- Jerry, il est tard, on est désolés de te déranger ainsi et de t'empêcher d'aller te reposer. Tu devrais y aller et nous laisser seuls...

\- Ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça en vérité, répliqua le cuisinier en les regardant tour à tour.

\- On peut rester seuls, vraiment : on ne restera pas longtemps et on fermera derrière nous ! insista le blandin, quelque peu suppliant.

Jerry regarda un instant le blandin dans les yeux puis lui tendit les clés en bâillant.

\- Dès que vous avez fini, laissez la clé sur la porte : personne ne vient voler en cuisine mais je ferme toujours, par habitude. S'il manque une chose, je saurais où chercher le coupable ! Bonne nuit mes loulous et ne faites **surtout** pas de bêtises !

Puis il s'en alla, laissant les deux adolescents entre eux. Allen soupira de soulagement alors que Thénène avait le nez plongé dans sa tasse.

\- Merci de l'avoir fait partir Allen...

Le jeune homme fut surpris d'entendre si soudainement la voix de la jeune fille mais se reprit rapidement.

\- C'est normal ! J'ai déjà dû lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé, je pense que tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'il reste si tu souhaitais en parler..., se justifia le garçon en se tournant vers la métisse qui jouait avec sa tasse.

\- Exact...

Elle garda le silence quelques minutes avant de lui demander timidement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de... tout ça ?

Allen réfléchit un instant avant de donner sa réponse. Il savait que Thénène était une fille franche et directe et qu'elle préférait qu'on le soit également avec elle.

\- Sincèrement, tu n'aurais pas craqué aujourd'hui si Rarès ne t'avait pas offert cette guitare. Je pense, et je suis même certain, que de nombreux souvenirs de ta vie passée ont ressurgi violemment. Tout cela additionné à ta situation avec Seika qui dure depuis une bonne semaine déjà, c'est normal que tu aies fini par craquer.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Tu es sensible Thénène, ça se voit. Voire plus que la plupart des gens, déclara le blandin, d'une manière assez affectueuse.

\- D'après toi, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? s'enquit-elle doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Allen décela, à travers ce contact visuel, la solitude que ressentait Thénène qui s'accompagnait de multiples doutes, notamment sur la conduite à tenir. Il comprenait d'où venaient tous ces questionnements et ce sentiment de solitude qui habitait la métisse : elle avait perdu son repère, elle avait du mal à se remettre en marche.

\- Pour l'instant, tu as sérieusement besoin de te détendre et de te changer les idées.

\- Pas faux, pas faux, dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste et en baissant les yeux sur la tasse. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... et je comptais un peu sur la sortie qu'on avait prévue avec Seika mais voilà, tu sais ce qui s'est passé...

Un silence s'immisça de nouveau entre eux, Allen étant perplexe. Thénène avait l'impression de l'importuner : il s'était déjà montré très gentil en lui tenant compagnie pendant qu'elle déversait ses ressentiments et en lui proposant une boisson chaude.

\- C'est pas grave Allen, merci beaucoup pour ce que t'as fait déjà, déclara-t-elle rapidement en se relevant. Merci mille fois...

Il l'attrapa aussitôt par le poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

\- Rassieds-toi s'il te plaît... Je ne peux tout de même pas te laisser seule dans un tel état !

\- Rien ne t'oblige à le faire pourtant.

\- La solitude est un sentiment qui ne correspond pas du tout. Jerry a raison : sourire te va largement mieux que cette toile dans laquelle tu te renfermes, dit tendrement Allen en tenant toujours son poignet dans la main. Rassieds-toi s'il te plaît.

Alors qu'il lui disait implicitement qu'il préférait la voir sourire, Thénène trouva Allen tout bonnement splendide. La sincérité qui perçait dans ses mots, dans son regard, dans son attitude la toucha vivement et la poussa à reprendre place près de lui. Alors qu'elle le fixait, un peu abasourdie, une larme s'échappa de son œil et le maudit s'empressa de l'effacer.

\- Oh là, tu ne vas pas te remettre à pleurer, rassure-moi !? l'interrogea-t-il, à la fois sérieux et inquiet.

\- Oh, non, non, pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle, elle-même un peu surprise, commençant à rougir. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a... fait plaisir... Merci Allen...

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! lui sourit-il simplement. D'ailleurs, je pense avoir une idée pour te changer les idées.

\- Dis toujours...

\- Demain, pique-niquons et passons l'après-midi ensemble !

Thénène se tut et fit les gros yeux avant de secouer la tête, pensant avoir mal compris.

\- Pardon !? Répète, j'ai mal entendu !?

\- Non, non ! ricana un peu Allen devant l'expression ahurie de la métisse. Au lieu de passer l'après-midi avec Seika, passe-la avec moi !

\- Tu plaisantes !?

\- Absolument pas.

Elle vit bien qu'il était déterminé et n'en comprenait pas la raison.

\- M-M-Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : la solitude est un sentiment qui ne te correspond pas. Et ce n'est pas en restant seule que tout ira mieux.

\- Je... Allen, tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de... de faire ça : ça ira bien, je t'assure ! débita rapidement la cadette. Et puis...

Le jeune homme alors posa sa main sur la joue de Thénène et se mit à la caresser délicatement, qui en fut étourdie et s'arrêta de parler alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester.

\- Tu es sûrement une excellente comédienne quand tu le veux Thénène, mais lorsque tes sentiments sont directement mis en jeu, tu es la pire menteuse au monde, fit remarquer le blandin, droit dans les yeux.

La cadette sentit son visage chauffer et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, certaine d'avoir rougi extrêmement vite. En restant silencieuse, elle donna raison au jeune homme, dont la main migra de sa joue jusqu'au haut de son crâne, pour se poser sur ses cheveux.

\- Thénène, si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange vraiment pas. Pas de panique : tout va bien ! Et demain, tout se passera bien aussi, d'accord ? lui assura-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tout sourire.

Encore une fois, la métisse trouva le blandin magnifique et fut atteinte en plein cœur par la gentillesse du garçon face à elle, qui voulait l'aider à aller mieux. Inconsciemment, une larme coula de nouveau, comme plus tôt, et, encore une fois, Allen l'essuya, en se moquant gentiment de la cadette.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit t'a encore fait plaisir ? devina-t-il, aisément.

\- ... C'est... d'accord...

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis d'accord pour pique-niquer et passer l'après-midi avec toi demain, avoua doucement Thénène en regardant ailleurs.

Elle était complètement rouge qu'Allen l'ait assez vite cernée. Ce dernier lui sourit une nouvelle fois et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à lui aussi, le sourire était le plus bel habit possible.

\- Je... je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher maintenant, ajouta-t-elle ensuite, trouvant qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

\- Je te raccompagne dans ce cas !

Joignant l'acte à la parole, il se mit debout et lui tendit la main. Thénène s'en saisit timidement et se releva à son tour. Comme tout à l'heure, Allen prit la tête de la marche et déposa la jeune fille jusque devant sa chambre. Elle lui adressa un furtif "bonne nuit" et s'enferma ensuite dans la pièce qui lui était attribué. Le maudit sourit puis entreprit de rejoindre sa chambre à lui. Une fois arrivé, il soupira, étrangement fatigué et se prépara à aller se coucher. Alors qu'il se changeait et troquait sa tenue habituelle pour son pyjama, il fut pris d'un doute et se demanda si Thénène pouvait réellement passer cette nuit seule.

Une fois changé, il s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit sérieusement à la question. La réponse qu'il trouva fut bien mitigée et quelque chose le poussa alors à aller vérifier de lui-même. Il savait que si elle ne pouvait pas passer la nuit seule, elle le lui dirait après avoir essayé de le cacher. Tiraillé, il quitta sa chambre, suivi de Timcampy qui était sorti de sa cachette pour venir se poser sur sa tête. Le maudit retraversa donc les couloirs de la Congrégation, perplexe. Il arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait devant la chambre de la cadette et fut pris d'un énorme doute.

Et s'il réveillait la jeune fille ? Il se sentirait vraiment idiot. Alors qu'il maugréait sur sa bêtise, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Thénène, en pyjama, faillit lui rentrer dedans. D'ailleurs, en le voyant, elle sursauta violemment, mettant une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler et l'autre sur son cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle.

\- Ah... Tiens, Thénène...

\- Putain de merde Allen : tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle après s'être remise de sa frayeur.

\- Désolé ! s'excusa le jeune homme, penaud.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu dors pas encore ?

\- Non... Je voulais vérifier si tout allait bien... Et toi ? Tu comptais aller voir ta sœur ?

\- Euh... Non : je sais qu'elle est avec Rarès donc voilà...

\- Ah...

\- Et c'est toi que je voulais... voir, avoua-t-elle, embarrassée.

\- Ah bon ? P-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Allen, stupéfait.

Malgré la faible lumière qui provenait de la chambre de Thénène et les éclairait, Allen vit qu'elle se transforma en tomate, en regardant ailleurs.

\- Je voulais te demander... si... au grand jamais... ça ne te gênerait pas de...

\- De ? l'incita le garçon, intrigué.

\- Passer la nuit avec moi, finit difficilement la cadette, à voix basse.

Elle jouait avec ses mains et n'osait regarder en face le maudit, de peur qu'il se moque d'elle.

\- Je suis très... surpris de ta... requête...

\- Si tu veux pas, c'est vraiment pas grave : tu n'es pas obligé ! Je dormirais seule et puis voilà ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, en baissant progressivement l'intonation de sa voix, finissant par chuchoter ses derniers mots : Mais... ça me... rassurerait que... tu sois là... vraiment...

Allen ne sut dire non.

\- Je, euh, d'accord...

\- Ne te sens pas obligé d'accepter hein !

\- Avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne peux vraiment pas te dire non, déclara sérieusement le blandin.

\- Merci... entre dans ce cas...

La cadette s'effaça pour laisser passer le jeune homme. Allen découvrit les petites modifications qu'avaient apportées Seika et Rarès et se remarqua que Thénène avait déjà commencé à remplir la petite armoire.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu de temps à ce que je vois ! railla le garçon, amusé.

\- C'est bien pratique ce qu'ils ont fait, répondit simplement la jeune fille en étirant ses lèvres en un petit sourire, je les remercierai demain.

\- D'accord !

Un immense blanc s'installa ensuite, preuve de la gêne des deux amis qui ne savaient que dire, que faire, comment agir, Allen étant au centre de la pièce et Thénène près de la porte.

\- Désolée Allen : c'était vraiment stupide de te demander ça et surtout... super gênant, bégaya à un moment donné Thénène, brisant ainsi le silence qui avait pris place. Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrai pas.

Le blandin ne dit rien et s'installa dans le lit de la métisse, sous la couverture.

\- Je ne compte pas te laisser seule : ça ne t'aidera pas. C'est stupide pour toi mais pas pour moi : je savais, au fond, que tu aurais eu du mal à rester seule. Et c'est gênant parce que c'est soudain et surtout parce que c'est la première fois que tu demandes à ce qu'on dorme ensemble, rit doucement Allen, bien installé. Allez viens : autant en finir rapidement si ça te gêne à ce point.

La cadette s'avança lentement et, une fois au bord du lit, posa un genou dessus et se pencha vers le blandin.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- Je me répète sans cesse avec toi ! souffla Allen, dépité mais moqueur.

\- Désolée, mais je ne saisis toujours pas en fait..., chuchota Thénène, confuse.

\- J'ai envie que tu ailles mieux et rapidement : allez, viens ! Je ne te mangerai pas, ne t'en fais pas !

\- Essaie juste pour voir et tu regretteras, marmonna alors la jeune fille en prenant place dans son lit.

Le blandin rit de la réaction de Thénène et se rapprocha du mur pour lui laisser de la place. Elle s'allongea sous la couette, en éteignant la lumière, près du bord. Même si le lit n'était pas forcément adapté pour accueillir deux personnes, il y avait un petit espace entre les deux adolescents, face à face. Thénène était vraiment gênée et se maudissait encore d'avoir proposé une telle chose à son ami.

\- Essaie de te détendre un peu...

\- Peux pas...

\- Dans ce cas... fais comme si tu dormais avec Seika ! suggéra le blandin.

\- On ne... dort pas comme ça Kaka et moi...

\- Comment dans ce cas ?

\- Bah...

\- Fais vraiment comme si j'étais Seika : ça t'aidera, j'en suis persuadé ! Dis-moi quelles sont vos habitudes !

Allen était nyctalope et discerna facilement la rougeur de la métisse ainsi que son expression hésitante. Se sentant intensément observée, elle posa les yeux sur le blandin, plantant son regard dans le sien durant un long moment avant qu'elle ne comprenne et qu'elle se mette à jurer.

\- Bordel, tu me vois là !? s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Oui : je suis nyctalope depuis un certain nombre d'années... Et toi aussi apparemment...

\- Euh, oui... mais attends, tu me vois là !?

\- Oui : tu es entrain de rougir ! lui signala le blandin, diverti.

\- Oh merde...

\- Bon, on devrait sérieusement dormir : dis-moi comment tu procèdes avec ta sœur !

\- Sérieusement ? souffla la cadette, assez embêtée.

\- Oui : fais comme si j'étais vraiment Seika !

\- Bon, si tu insistes... Allonge-toi sur le dos s'il te plaît...

Thénène s'était extirpée du lit pour lui laisser suffisamment d'espace pour répondre à sa demande. Allen s'exécuta et attendit patiemment la suite. Il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer un peu plus près du bord et glapit en sentant la métisse se lover contre son épaule. Elle passa ensuite une jambe sur celles d'Allen et se redressa un peu pour le voir.

\- Désolée... c'est comme ça que je dors avec Seika : elle s'allonge et je m'allonge en partie sur elle...

\- Ne t'en fais pas : je ne m'y attendais seulement pas...

\- D'accord...

\- Et Seika ? s'enquit le maudit, curieux. J'imagine qu'elle ne reste pas passive, vu comment elle aime... t'embêter en public...

Il souhaitait recréer une atmosphère familière à l'adolescente, allongée contre lui, pour l'aider à se détendre.

\- La nuit, elle se calme ! Enfin parfois..., dit Thénène en fronçant le nez.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Allen et reprit :

\- Sinon, elle passe toujours une main dans mes cheveux et les caresse...

\- Hmm...

Le jeune homme passa donc une main dans les cheveux de Thénène et commença à les lui caresser.

\- Comme ça ? l'interrogea-t-il alors, soucieux de savoir s'il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi.

\- Ouioui... et elle passe son autre bras... autour de... ma taille...

\- Je vois...

Gauchement, il entoura la taille de la cadette de son bras libre, assez haut.

\- C-Comme ça ?

\- Euh... un p-peu plus... bas..., l'informa la jeune fille en bégayant légèrement.

Allen descendit progressivement son bras jusqu'à ce que la métisse l'arrête, montrant la limite que s'imposait Seika. Une fois en position, le maudit souffla un "bonne nuit" discret à la cadette qui ne répondit pas.

Elle respirait bruyamment et profondément, totalement perturbée par cette situation. Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé !?

Thénène avait ressenti un petit choc lorsqu'Allen avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux mais son cœur avait manqué un battement, quand il entoura sa taille, et une dizaine d'autres, alors qu'il essayait de bien placer son bras. Son cœur s'emballait et elle n'arrivait pas à le calmer.

\- Ton cœur bat vite, déclara le blandin en prenant rapidement le pouls de la jeune fille dans le cou.

\- Le tien aussi... je l'entends tambouriner dans ta poitrine..., rétorqua Thénène.

\- Hmm... Ferme les yeux et dors...

\- D'accord... Bonne nuit Allen...

Les paupières de la jeune fille se fermèrent. La métisse essaya de se concentrer et de passer outre le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de la pousse de soja. Bientôt, la fatigue accumulée et les caresses dans ses cheveux eurent raison d'elle et la cadette sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Elle sentit une main sur son crâne, une main qui la pressait tendrement contre un torse, ainsi qu'un bras autour de sa taille. Elle bâilla et se redressa un peu, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

\- Oh putain..., marmonna-t-elle, les yeux encore fermés.

Elle s'assit et finit à califourchon sur la personne qui avait dormi avec elle, qui déposa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- J'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis une semaine, grogna la métisse.

Elle se frotta les yeux puis s'étira alors qu'elle entendit un petit rire amusé. Thénène ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba nez à nez avec celui d'Allen.

\- Je vois ça ! Bonjour Thénène !

La susnommée rougit en se rappelant qu'elle avait demandé à dormir avec le blandin.

\- Bonjour... euh, t'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis une bonne heure, si j'en crois ton horloge murale.

\- M-Mais fallait partir ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais complètement allongée sur moi : j'ai essayé de sortir du lit sans te réveiller mais tu as commencé à t'agiter et à marmonner comme quoi je ne devais pas bouger, lui apprit Allen, aussi bien embarrassé que rieur.

\- Ah... je... vraiment ?

\- Oui : pour tout te dire, tu as même passé un bras derrière ma nuque et tu t'es serrée contre moi en plongeant ta tête dans mon cou et tu as murmuré que tu adorais mon parfum.

\- Bordel... faut me bâillonner quand je dors..., déclara la métisse complètement rouge.

Le garçon rit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tandis qu'elle le contemplait en silence, Allen la regarda et s'étira. Elle prit alors conscience de leur position et s'empressa de descendre du lit, honteuse.

\- Je... désolée... je pense que tu voulais faire autre chose pendant cette heure...

\- Elle est passée vite cette heure ! la rassura le maudit en se mettant debout.

Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers son amie.

\- Tu viens t'entraîner ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, un peu quand même vu que cette après-midi, je la passerai dehors... avec toi...

\- Tu veux quand même rentabiliser à ce que je vois !

\- Oui et je vais commencer à travailler le feu avec Krory ! Mais je partirai sûrement plus tôt...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Faudra bien qu'on s'occupe après avoir mangé ! déclara la métisse, comme une évidence.

\- Ah, oui, effectivement ! rit Allen. Tiens, tu sais jouer au poker ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Allen eut un sourire étrange, que la cadette trouva assez... diabolique.

\- Prend un jeu de cartes alors ! dit-il simplement.

\- Ça marche !

\- Bon, à tout à l'heure !

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure ! répondit Thénène alors que le jeune homme passait le seuil de la porte.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, la métisse soupira et commença à se déshabiller. Devant sa glace, elle observa sa taille et ses cuisses, à la recherche de marques sur son corps. Elle ne trouva rien, l'étonnant encore plus : elle avait encore la sensation des mains du blandin sur elle. S'insultant de tous les noms, elle se mit en tenue d'entraînement et rejoignit la cantine où elle prit un plateau en saluant Jerry et s'assit à la table de ses amis, à côté de Lenalee et Kanda. En face, se trouvaient Rarès et Seika ainsi qu'Allen.

\- Bonjour Thénène, tu es un peu retard aujourd'hui ! se moqua la chinoise en la voyant s'installer. Il est presque neuf heures !

\- Oui, désolée : j'ai vraiment bien dormi !

En face d'elle, elle remarqua le sourire d'Allen et ses joues rosirent. Elle commença à manger pour masquer sa gêne et essayer de se faire oublier.

\- Tu viens t'entraîner ce matin ? lui demanda Lavi.

\- Oui, je vais travailler avec Krory ! s'exclama la métisse, enjouée.

Ses amis avaient déjà terminé leur repas et s'en allaient maintenant vers la salle d'entraînement, Seika et Rarès en tête. Elle finit tranquillement en même temps que le maudit. Ils prirent le chemin ensemble, dans un silence. Thénène se demandait si cette après-midi se passerait bien. D'un côté, elle était gênée par tout ce qui s'était passé avec Allen mais, de l'autre, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se sentir beaucoup plus à l'aise avec lui. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait tout de même une sorte de familiarité, une entente entre eux qui lui conviendrait.

Une fois arrivée, elle constata que tout le monde commençait à travailler. Elle aperçut Krory qui effectuait sérieusement les exercices d'échauffement qu'elle lui demandait à chaque début d'entraînement. Cela la fit sourire, fière de son élève, et elle se dirigea vers lui.

\- KURO-CHAAAAAAAAN ! s'écria-t-elle, en lui sautant au cou.

\- Oh, Thénène ! Bonjour ! Pourquoi tant d'entrain ? demanda-t-il en tombant sur les fesses, déséquilibré.

\- Parce que tu es un excellent élève, sérieux et appliqué qui fait tous les exercices parfaitement comme il faut ! Je te félicite : t'es génial Kuro-chan !

\- Oh... merci... ça me touche...

Thénène se détacha de lui et remarqua qu'il rougissait, heureux.

\- Allez, debout ! On va commencer le feu ce matin !

Alors qu'il s'exécutait et se relevait, pressé, Seika et Rarès s'approchèrent du maître et de son élève.

\- Titi, tu vas pouvoir gérer ? l'interrogea-t-elle alors, perplexe.

\- Déstresse : je suis plus une débutante depuis longtemps !

\- Donc je peux m'entraîner avec Rarès aujourd'hui ?

\- Sei... tu devrais rester avec ta sœur, essaya de s'imposer le brun. Je peux faire des exercices seul !

\- Comme tu veux Seika, répliqua la cadette en haussant les épaules et en s'attachant les cheveux. En tout cas, Krory doit commencer aujourd'hui son initiation et je pars un peu plus tôt ce matin.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Seika, suspicieuse.

\- Me détendre...

\- Hmm... appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi pour l'entraînement.

\- Seika, tu devrais vraiment rester avec Thénène ! insista Rarès.

\- Je peux me débrouiller seule, Rarès. Et encore heureux...

Thénène se concentra ensuite sur son apprenti et lui fit un petit topo rapide sur les étapes qu'il devra franchir pour maîtriser le feu.

\- La maîtrise du feu est reliée au souffle donc tout part du ventre : on commencera par faire des exercices de respiration puis je te montrerai des mouvements simples et, à chaque entraînement, on montrera en difficulté. Jusque là, tu suis ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors Krory, je tiens à ce que tu aies des bases partout ! Tous les éléments basiques dans chaque élément et ensuite, on passera à des choses beaucoup plus complexes, qui demandent beaucoup d'énergie, de concentration et surtout de persévérance parce que tu ne réussiras pas forcément du premier coup !

\- Des choses complexes ? Peux-tu me donner des exemples ?

\- Bah vu qu'on va travailler sur le feu, je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire et ce que je compte t'apprendre ! déclara la métisse, en s'étirant rapidement. Recule un peu s'il te plaît.

Obéissant, il recula de quelques pas, laissant assez d'espace à la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'enflamma brusquement, son corps se recouvrant de flammes d'un rouge vif. Elle passa les mains sur les flammes, les récoltant dans ses paumes, et augmenta la puissance en effectuant des mouvements circulaires et en tournant sur elle-même. La cadette se concentra et les flammes passèrent d'un rouge vif à un violet profond pour finir sur un bleu éclatant. Elle fit disparaître les flammes, ferma les yeux et joignit les mains, en respirant profondément.

\- W-wow, Thénène, c-c-c'est impressionnant ! bégaya le roumain en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, murmura la métisse. Plus un pas...

Effrayé par le ton sérieux qu'employait la métisse, le vampire déglutit bruyamment et s'arrêta net dans son élan. Thénène sépara alors ses mains et un éclair se forma dans l'espace qui s'étirait de plus en plus. La métisse décida de ne pas le lancer et le fit disparaître en rompant l'équilibre qu'elle avait créé pour le produire.

\- Désolée si je t'ai effrayé : je comptais le lancer au départ mais je me suis ravisée ! expliqua la jeune fille en se plaçant au côté de son élève.

\- Thénène, tu vas réellement m'apprendre tout ça ? Je vais réussir ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne réussirais pas ? On va procéder par difficulté : déjà les flammes rouges puis les bleues et en dernier les éclairs !

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Bah oui ! Allez viens, on va déjà commencer par des exercices de respiration !

Ainsi, pendant que la cadette était encore présente, Krory exerça son souffle et sa respiration, dans le but de mieux la gérer. À la fin, il réussit à créer des petites flammèches et Thénène le félicita grandement.

\- Même si ce sont des petites flammes, c'est déjà bien pour une première maîtrise du feu ! Tu devrais continuer à faire des exercices de respiration pour être beaucoup plus serein ! l'encouragea la métisse, enthousiaste.

\- Merci Thénène, tes encouragements me font plaisir ! déclara le vampire.

\- C'est normal Krory ! Bon, je dois y aller, à plus tard !

\- Thénène ?

\- Oui Allen ?

\- On se retrouve devant l'ascenseur à quelle heure ? lui demanda alors le blandin.

Comme ils étaient à côté l'un de l'autre, Allen s'étant approché, il n'eut pas besoin d'élever la voix. La métisse réfléchit un instant, silencieuse.

\- Midi ? proposa-t-il en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se décider.

\- D'accord ! Bah à toute !

Elle courut presque en cuisine pour demander quelque chose à Jerry. Elle débarqua en trombe, surprenant le cuisinier qui sursauta.


	37. Chapter 37

_Comme ils étaient à côté l'un de l'autre, Allen s'étant approché, il n'eut pas besoin d'élever la voix. La métisse réfléchit un instant, silencieuse._

 _\- Midi ? proposa-t-il en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se décider._

 _\- D'accord ! Bah à toute !_

Elle courut presque en cuisine pour demander quelque chose à Jerry. Elle débarqua en trombe, surprenant le cuisinier qui sursauta.

\- Excuse-moi Jerry : je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Thénène ! D'ailleurs, tu vas mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Grâce à ta boisson et à Allen ! sourit la jeune fille.

\- Tant mieux alors !

\- D'ailleurs, tu peux m'aider ?

\- Ah ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je ne vais plus pique-niquer avec Seika mais avec Allen... Et tu connais son appétit monstre ! plaisanta Thénène. Donc il faudrait faire beaucoup plus à manger pour le midi !

\- Pas de souci : je vais t'aider ! Ça me fait frémir que vous passiez du temps ensemble ! s'exclama le cuisinier.

\- Bon, bah, allons-y : il nous reste à peu près une heure et demie !

Ils préparèrent alors des sandwichs pendant toute une heure. Se rendant compte que midi approchait à grands pas, Thénène laissa Jerry remplir les paniers et courut jusque sa chambre pour se changer. Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui donc elle opta pour un pantacourt noir et des sandales. Elle enfila un débardeur noir et, par-dessus, une chemise blanche à manches courtes. Elle fouilla rapidement dans sa chambre et débusqua un livre qu'elle devait faire lire au blandin et son jeu d'échecs qui se repliait en un petit coffret. Elle prit un drap blanc en guise de nappe de pique-nique pour s'asseoir sur l'herbe.

Elle mit le tout dans un petit sac à dos et se rendit dans la section scientifique pour récupérer un jeu de cartes, qu'elle obtint rapidement et rangea dans son sac. Elle retourna alors en cuisine et arriva tandis que Jerry continuait à remplir les paniers. À deux, ils finirent rapidement et Jerry lui indiqua qu'il avait mis une surprise dans l'un des paniers.

\- J'ai mis des glaçons pour essayer de garder la nourriture fraîche et surtout ma surprise que vous allez A-DO-RER !

\- Merci beaucoup Jerry ! Mais il est quelle heure ?

\- Il est midi et quart, lui apprit-il en pointant du doigt l'horloge murale.

\- MERDE ! On avait dit midi ! J'suis en retard, je dois y aller ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- File mon petit papillon doré mais est-ce que tu vas pouvoir porter les quatre paniers ? Ils sont lourds quand même !

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! À ce soir Jerry ! Et merci !

Elle saisit tous les paniers, deux dans chaque main, et s'en alla précipitamment. Alors qu'elle essayait de se dépêcher, elle tituba et faillit tomber : les paniers étaient vraiment lourds ! Elle fit comme elle put et arriva tout de même au point de rendez-vous, avec une bonne vingtaine de minutes de retard, essoufflée et suante.

\- Désolée, désolée, désolée !

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! rit Allen en la voyant. Mais pourquoi autant de paniers ?

Elle donna un petit coup sur le ventre du blandin, amusée par sa question.

\- Pour satisfaire le petit trou noir qui te sert d'estomac, baka !

\- Ah... mais tu n'étais pas obligée tu sais !

\- Tu vas passer toute une après-midi avec moi : il faut bien que tu manges aussi et que tu passes du bon temps ! répliqua la métisse en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur avec les paniers. Allez, viens Moyashi : j'ai faim moi !

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! soupira le jeune homme, agacé.

La cadette lui sourit mais ne répondit rien. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'elle lui avait dit le jour de la venue de Rarès et en fut gêné, rien que d'y penser. Dès que l'ascenseur atteignit la sortie, Allen se saisit de paniers et suivit la cadette qui avait pris la tête de la marche. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au lieu souhaité : le lac que la métisse avait découvert lorsqu'elle avait entraîné Krory à l'extérieur. Le blandin trouva qu'il s'agissait d'un bel endroit, calme et paisible, par conséquent idéal pour avoir un temps de repos.

Thénène s'arrêta dans l'herbe et le maudit comprit qu'elle avait choisi où elle voulait s'installer. N'y voyant aucun inconvénient, il déposa les paniers et les ouvrit un à un jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : une nappe de pique-nique à carreaux, rouge et blanche. Il la dressa puis s'assit avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

\- Ah, j'avais pas pensé que Jerry aurait mis une nappe : il est génial ! dit-elle en déposant l'un après l'autre les paniers sur le bout de tissu.

Elle retira son sac de ses épaules et se laissa tomber au sol.

\- Jerry nous a fait une surprise apparemment mais je ne sais pas où elle se trouve... en tout cas, commençons à manger : on verra bien après ! s'exclama-t-elle en piochant dans un panier.

\- D'accord, bon appétit Thénène !

\- De même Moyashi !

\- C'est Allen !

Ils mangèrent tranquillement : Allen engloutissait un à un les sandwichs, les trouvant délicieux, et vidait ainsi tous les paniers.

\- Je suis contente que ça te plaise : je les ai fait tout à l'heure avec Jerry, après l'entraînement !

\- Ils sont excellents !

\- Merci ! Tiens, je crois que j'ai trouvé la surprise de Jerry ! déclara la métisse en attrapant quelque chose au fond du panier.

Elle sortit alors un joli gâteau au chocolat, conservé sous une cloche, décoré et nappé d'un glaçage blanc. Thénène extirpa également un couteau et des serviettes en papier.

\- J'adore Jerry ! Purée, il a l'air exquis ! Moyashi, t'as fini les sandwichs ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'indigna le blandin. Laisse-moi une petite minute : il en reste une dizaine.

La métisse le sortit de la cloche et découpa la pâtisserie, en huit parts égales. Elle en prit deux et les dégusta, sous le charme. Bien évidemment, Allen prit le reste et les avala en un clin d'œil.

\- Jerry est un excellent cuisinier ! déclara le blandin quand il finit de manger.

Quand elle finit à son tour, Thénène le regarda et explosa de rire en saisissant une serviette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? s'enquit Allen, penaud.

\- Tu sais pas manger !

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui essuya le visage, amusée.

\- Ah ha... merci ! dit-il en rougissant.

\- T'as vraiment une gueule d'ange tu sais, lâcha-t-elle alors.

\- Hmm... C'est un compliment ?

La cadette ne donna aucune réponse et reprit sa place, en bâillant.

\- Ah, j'avais oublié les joies de la digestion ! Et en plus, il fait beau...

\- Tu vas faire une sieste ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? lui demanda Thénène en le regardant.

\- Au contraire, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée et je pense en faire une également !

\- Bah, ça tombe bien : j'ai ce qu'il nous faut !

Elle empila les paniers en dehors de la nappe et tira de son sac le drap qu'elle avait pris.

\- Il est assez grand pour nous deux !

\- C'est parfait ! s'écria le blandin.

Thénène l'observa alors et se rendit compte qu'il était habillé comme d'habitude.

\- Moyashi, mets-toi debout !

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! grogna-t-il tout en se mettant sur ses deux pieds.

Thénène reposa sa couverture et se redressa également. Elle se mit face au garçon et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Dis, tu me fais confiance ? interrogea la métisse.

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ? rétorqua le blandin, suspicieux.

\- Laisse-toi faire dans ce cas !

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le décoiffer puis elle défit un à un les boutons de sa veste et la lui retira avant de tirer sur un bout de la cravate rouge pour en défaire le nœud. Elle tira aussi la chemise du garçon de son pantalon, lui donnant un air plus décontracté.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as déshabillé ? demanda Allen, perplexe.

\- Parce que ta tenue était trop sérieuse et que le but de notre sortie, c'est de se détendre ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je les mets dans un panier : tes vêtements ne sont pas perdus ! expliqua la jeune fille d'un air sérieux.

\- Ah, ça te gênait tant que ça ?

\- Non, je voulais t'embêter aussi !

\- Bah, il y a un truc qui me gêne dans ta tenue également..., dit timidement le garçon.

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Vas-y mais fais attention avec tes mains...

Allen rit et leva les mains. Il attrapa l'élastique, qui regroupait la chevelure de la métisse en une queue de cheval depuis le début de la matinée, et le retira. Les cheveux de Thénène retombèrent d'un coup, cette dernière fixant son ami, dans l'incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as détachée les cheveux ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

\- Parce que je te préfère avec les cheveux détachés, répondit Allen en la regardant dans les yeux.

La sœur de Seika piqua un fard, gênée.

\- Bon, je vais faire ma sieste moi ! annonça-t-elle en s'allongeant, pour changer de sujet.

\- Je te suis !

Allen s'allongea à son tour et attrapa le drap. Il se glissa dessous, surpris par la finesse du tissu.

\- Il est tellement fin : c'est génial ! s'écria le jeune homme.

\- Tout à fait : il fait beau et pas trop chaud donc un drap fin, c'est parfait ! dit la cadette en glissant à son tour sous le tissu. Euh, Moyashi ?

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que je m'appelle Allen !?

\- Autant de fois qu'il le faudra ! rit Thénène. Euh, je peux dormir contre toi ?

\- Comme cette nuit ? demanda le maudit, amusé.

\- Si ça ne te gêne pas, bien entendu !

\- Allez, viens !

À peine il avait fini de prononcer ces mots que Thénène était déjà installée contre son épaule. Ils reprirent la position qu'ils avaient adoptée la veille.

\- Merci Moyashi ! ronronna la métisse.

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! souffla ce dernier.

\- Je sais !

\- À ce que je vois, tu n'es plus du tout embarrassée avec moi !

\- Allen, tu m'as vu pleurer et on a dormi ensemble par la suite... oui, ça reste gênant ce qu'il s'est passé hier mais je pense ne plus avoir à être dans l'embarras en ta compagnie, expliqua tranquillement la jeune fille. En général je veux dire... mais c'est certain qu'il y aura encore des moments gênants me connaissant...

\- Tu vas bien mieux qu'hier aussi ! ajouta le blandin en bâillant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- De toute la soirée, tu ne m'avais pas appelé Moyashi et, depuis qu'on est partis, tu ne m'appelles que par ce surnom débile.

\- Oui, je me sens un peu plus rassurée en fait : ça m'a fait du bien de pleurer et de discuter avec toi, autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. Et aussi, j'ai bien dormi : ça m'a aidée !

\- Tant mieux !

\- Oui, tant mieux...

Elle commençait à s'endormir, se trouvant des conditions favorables. Sa respiration se régula et elle se sentit flotter.

\- Merci beaucoup Allen..., murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer complètement.

Thénène ne fit pas de rêve mais eut une vision qui la perturba énormément : elle vit Kanda et Rarès se battre violemment l'un contre l'autre, le brun paraissant fou de rage. La scène s'accéléra et elle vit le corps de l'ami de sa sœur passer par une fenêtre et atterrir lourdement sur le sol, quelques mètres plus bas, sur les débris de verre. Dans sa vision, Rarès était en larmes. La cadette sursauta dans les bras d'Allen qui se réveilla, en panique.

\- Tout va bien Thénène ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Je... Oui, désolée... j'ai fait un rêve extrêmement... perturbant... mais ne t'en fais pas et rendors-toi ! débita expéditivement la métisse.

\- Toi aussi dans ce cas...

Il passa une main entre les mèches noires de la jeune fille et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, sachant pertinemment que ce geste la détendait rapidement jusqu'à l'endormir. Comme il l'avait prévu, Thénène sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil. Elle eut l'impression de tomber et se réveilla sur le sol poussiéreux d'un tunnel. La cadette se releva difficilement en prenant appui sur la paroi la plus proche avant de pousser un cri de dégoût : les parois du tunnel étaient décorées d'ossements humains.

\- Oh putain de merde... J'ai encore atterri là ? murmura-t-elle pour elle, se rappelant de son cauchemar dans le train.

Une intuition lui disait que tout se passerait comme l'autre fois et cette intuition s'avéra être vraie. Une flèche rouge apparut devant elle, lui indiquant le chemin. Peu confiante, elle la suivit lentement en essayant de discerner une éventuelle sortie dans ce labyrinthe sordide. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un milieu hostile mais elle ne pouvait faire demi-tour, un mur lui bloquant l'accès et l'obligeant ainsi à avancer. Elle finit par déboucher dans une alcôve rectangulaire, éclairée par un œuf au centre de celle-ci. L'objet brillait d'un rouge inquiétant et lui permettait de mieux voir les crânes et les fémurs décorant les murs.

Bien qu'elle fût étrangement attirée par l'œuf, la métisse resta immobile, près de la paroi. La partie supérieure de la coque se fissura avant de se briser et de tomber dans la poussière. Elle respira profondément, sachant ce qui l'attendrait, et observa une fumée écarlate s'échapper de son ancienne prison. Le nuage prit rapidement la forme d'un long reptile, un dragon oriental. Elle avait conscience que ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas dans ces lieux et qu'elle était désarmée, n'ayant pas son Innocence avec elle, donc elle décida d'attendre qu'Odin apparaisse. Dès que la fumée se dissipa, le dragon sourit à la métisse, d'un air malsain.

\- Odin, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à te voir ici ! déclara Thénène, ironique.

\- Toujours aussi ironique à ce que je vois !

\- Nan, jure !? J'avais vraiment pas remarqué, petit enfoiré !

\- Tu t'amuses bien avec Seika ? demanda alors le dragon en s'enroulant autour du corps de la jeune fille.

Il remonta tout le long de la cadette, en contractant ses muscles, emprisonnant ainsi Thénène.

\- Ah mais oui... Elle t'a oubliée aujourd'hui... comme toute la semaine d'ailleurs..., siffla perfidement Odin à l'oreille de la métisse.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua immédiatement la cadette, blessée par sa remarque. Ça va t'apporter quoi, hein ?

\- J'attends juste de te voir... craquer... de te voir t'affaiblir...

\- Pour quelles raisons, salopard ?

\- Pour ma vengeance ! vociféra la bête au visage de Thénène.

Elle n'aimait pas cette histoire de vengeance... Comment allait-il procéder ?

\- Et comment tu comptes te venger ? s'enquit-elle en essayant de masquer sa terreur.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

\- Bah, on sait jamais : ta langue pourrait fourcher un jour !

\- Tu diras à ta grande sœur adorée que je vous attends toutes les deux.

\- Et tu nous attends où ?

\- Ici même ma chère...

Il resserra sa prise et la cadette commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Progressivement, l'air vint à manquer et Thénène commença à tourner de l'œil, n'arrivant plus à assurer les échanges gazeux nécessaires à son organisme. Sous le regard sadique et malveillant d'Odin, la métisse perdit connaissance.

\- Thénène ! Thénène ! Respire ! entendit-elle.

Elle reconnut difficilement la voix du blandin, voix qui lui paraissait lointaine. Respirer ? Qu'entendait-il par respirer ? La cadette sentit alors un coup dans son estomac et elle ouvrit grand la bouche, suffocante. Elle s'assit brutalement, inspirant et expirant profondément.

\- Tu te réveilles enfin !

\- Comment ça enfin !? s'enquit la métisse, perdue.

\- Tu sais, tu marmonnes beaucoup quand tu dors... je me suis réveillé depuis un moment et tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil sauf qu'à un moment, tu as arrêté de parler. Donc j'ai cru que tu étais réveillée et je me suis relevé. J'ai vu que tu avais encore les yeux fermés mais tu avais arrêté de respirer... Je t'ai appelée et secouée mais tu ne répondais pas donc je t'ai donné un coup dans l'estomac, en espérant que tu réagisses. Dieu merci, tu t'es réveillée : je ne savais plus quoi faire ! lui expliqua Allen, assis sur les fesses, soulagé.

\- Désolée Allen, vraiment ! C'était involontaire : j'ai un cauchemar dans lequel...

\- Il était question d'un certain Odin et de vengeance ? interrogea innocemment le jeune homme en finissant la phrase de la métisse. D'ailleurs tu étais assez vulgaire...

\- Je... Oui... et dans lequel, je finissais par étouffer...

Elle était embarrassée qu'Allen l'ait entendue parler dans son sommeil. Il remarqua sa gêne et décida de ne pas insister davantage, ne souhaitant ni se montrer indiscret ni l'importuner.

\- Tout va bien maintenant, d'accord ? lui assura-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Oui... merci...

\- On a dormi deux heures au minimum, je pense !

\- T'as bien dormi ? Je t'ai pas trop embêté ? demanda alors Thénène, timide, en rougissant un peu.

\- Pas du tout : tu es un ange quand tu dors ! rit le maudit. Mais tu parles beaucoup !

\- Je sais... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Tu as pris un jeu de cartes comme je te l'avais suggéré ?

Thénène se releva et se dirigea vers son sac. Elle le vida au sol, dévoilant son jeu d'échecs, le livre et le jeu de cartes qu'elle avait emprunté. La cadette le brandit fièrement à son ami qui lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

\- Une partie de poker, ça te dit ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on met en jeu ? interrogea la métisse en s'asseyant face à son ami.

Elle avait déjà sorti les cartes du paquet et commençait à les mélanger avant de les tendre au blandin. Celui-ci avait réfléchi et s'était rappelé d'un service que la cadette lui avait rendu, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement.

\- Un massage ? proposa-t-il.

\- Sérieusement ? fit Thénène, en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu es une excellente masseuse et je ne suis pas mauvais non plus donc tout le monde y gagne !

Il mélangea à son tour les cartes et les distribua entre lui et la jeune fille qui souriait, amusée.

\- Ok, ok, si je gagne : tu me masses mais si tu gagnes : je te masse ! s'exclama la métisse en attrapant ses cartes. J'ai hâte de voir si tu es doué !

\- J'ai le sentiment que tu ne verras pas mon talent de si tôt et que tu m'offriras un de tes merveilleux massages ! répliqua le maudit avec un immense sourire.

La cadette ressentit alors une aura particulièrement sombre se dégager du blandin, ce qui l'étonna sur le coup. Mais elle décida de ne pas prendre en compte ce fait étrange et de se concentrer pleinement dans la partie.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de perdre à chaque partie qu'ils jouaient. Allen affichait toujours un magnifique sourire, même en la battant à plat de couture. Elle demanda une dernière partie, désireuse de gagner au moins une fois, question de fierté. Mais encore une fois, le blandin remporta haut la main la partie.

\- J'abandonne ! déclara-t-elle, rageuse.

Elle lança ses cartes, ce qui fit rire Allen.

\- On dirait bien que tu me dois un petit massage ! dit-il, railleur.

\- Et t'es fier hein... Bon mets-toi sur le ventre...

\- Oui, très !

Il défit les boutons de sa chemise et la retira.

\- Ah, tu enlèves ta chemise ? questionna brutalement la cadette alors qu'il mettait son vêtement à côté.

\- Oui, ça te pose un problème ? Si c'est le cas, je peux la remettre : ça ne me dérange pas !

\- Ah t'en fais pas, c'est comme tu veux !

Torse nu, il s'allongea sur le ventre, croisant ses bras sous sa tête. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de sentir la cadette s'asseoir sur son bassin, en se craquant les doigts. Thénène posa ensuite ses mains sur le dos du garçon et se mit au travail. Le massage vigoureux et appliqué qu'elle offrait au jeune homme le détendit. Il soupira, satisfait, et se laissa aller pendant une dizaine de minutes. La métisse finit par s'arrête, au grand damne du blandin.

\- Tu peux continuer un peu, s'il te plaît ?

\- Non, gloussa Thénène.

Elle s'allongea sur Allen, qui sursauta, surpris par ce geste. Elle cala sa tête sur l'omoplate du garçon et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son matelas improvisé, qui rougit à ce contact.

\- Tu aimes mes massages à ce que je vois, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, malicieuse.

\- Ils sont excellents !

\- Moyashi, je sais que tu as triché.

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! Ah, tu l'as su quand ?

\- Dès notre première partie.

\- Mais on en a fait une dizaine ! Sachant que je trichais, tu aurais pu m'être fin au jeu, pourquoi tu as continué à jouer dans ce cas ? s'indigna le maudit, ne comprenant pas la décision de sa camarade.

\- Le côté obscur de ta personne est très bien enfoui sous ta gentillesse et ta politesse Moyashi. Je trouve qu'il est à son maximum quand tu joues au poker et que cet aspect surprenant de ta personnalité te rend d'autant plus charmant, se justifia Thénène en se redressant.

Même s'il ne la voyait pas, il devina aisément son sourire et l'air amusé qu'elle affichait, ce qui le gêna encore plus. La cadette se releva complètement et s'empara de son coffret, en l'ouvrant. Elle prépara les pièces de jeu en sifflotant.

\- Tu sais jouer aux échecs ?

\- Oui mais je ne joue pas souvent.

\- Une partie, ça te tente ? suggéra Thénène en finissant de disposer les pièces du jeu.

\- Pourquoi pas !

Allen se mit debout et récupéra sa chemise. La métisse attendait patiemment son adversaire en l'observant attentivement. Elle l'admira enfiler une à une les manches de son vêtement. Pendant que le blandin refermait les boutons de sa chemise de haut en bas, elle laissa ses yeux glisser sur son torse. Trouvant son amie bien silencieuse, le jeune homme la regarda et capta alors son regard. Il rougit un peu en voyant les yeux de Thénène briller d'une lueur vive. La cadette planta ensuite son regard dans celui d'Allen, ne se cachant absolument pas.

\- C'est assez perturbant... tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça, s'il te plaît ?

\- Non, désolée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On m'a appris que ce qui était beau était fait pour être regardé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu trouves beau ?

\- Toi, répondit la métisse sans hésiter.

Le jeune homme vit bien qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et en fut embarrassé. Pour tout dire, il ne se trouvait pas forcément beau, avec sa chevelure blanche qui le vieillissait, son imposante cicatrice sur le visage. Et son bras rouge le complexait physiquement. Que Thénène affirme qu'il était beau le gênait.

\- Euh... je ne le suis pas..., murmura-t-il, morose.

\- Tu sais Moyashi, ce que tu dis ne concorde vraiment pas avec ce que tu me montres : tu es beau.

\- ... C'est Allen...

\- Bon, je vois bien que t'es gêné et t'es bien mignon quand t'es embarrassé ! se moqua affectueusement la métisse. Mais viens : on va jouer un peu !

L'invitant ainsi à penser à autre chose, le maudit s'assit face à la jeune fille et ils purent jouer tranquillement. Allen était étonné : Thénène jouait très bien aux échecs, il perdit toutes leurs parties. Mais ce qui surprit encore plus le garçon, ce fut la grande concentration dont faisait preuve Thénène, contrastant énormément avec son habituelle attitude relâchée. La cadette s'était rattachée les cheveux en une queue de cheval basse, pour avoir une meilleure visibilité.

Les jambes croisées, elle avait un coude sur son genou, sa tête dans sa main. Elle penchait un peu la tête mais, malgré ça, Allen put clairement distinguer ses yeux plissés et son nez froncé. De sa main libre, elle jouait parfois avec une de ses mèches, l'enroulant autour de son doigt. Le jeune homme se dit que cet air concentré lui allait bien.

\- Moyashi, arrête de me regarder et joue, marmonna soudainement Thénène en le relevant la tête pour le voir.

Entendre la voix de la jeune fille le tira de ses réflexions et, confus, il reprit leur partie.

\- Je sais que tu vas gagner dans tous les cas, déclara Allen en déplaçant son cavalier.

\- Merci Moyashi : échec et mat !

\- C'était couru d'avance un peu... tu joues depuis quand aux échecs ?

\- Depuis petite ! C'est mon père qui m'a appris à jouer et on faisait au minimum deux parties par jour ! révéla fièrement la jeune fille. Pour que je m'améliore, disait-il. Et deux parties à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

\- C'était très gentil de sa part !

\- Ouais... Il m'a appris plein d'autres petites choses aussi mais c'est surtout lui qui m'avait donné goût à la musique et à la danse... Grâce à lui, j'ai su maîtriser plusieurs instruments comme le violon, le piano, la flûte... la guitare également...

\- Si ça te manque, pourquoi tu ne reprends pas ? demanda Allen, ayant remarqué sa nostalgie.

\- C'est beaucoup plus... complexe au fond de moi Allen. Si je joue d'un instrument, je sais que je vais me rappeler de tout ce qu'il m'a appris pour après me remémorer tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, tous les bons moments qu'on a passés ensemble et je vais me mettre à déprimer et à pleurer... je me suis toujours pas remise de sa mort en vérité, j'ai toujours pas fait mon deuil...

Le blandin vit bien que les yeux de la jeune fille commençaient à briller et se releva immédiatement avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Rentrons, il commence à se faire tard ! dit-il doucement avec un sourire amical.

Elle opina en saisissant la main d'Allen et se releva à son tour. Elle le remercia intérieurement d'avoir changé de sujet. Ils rangèrent rapidement le bazar qu'ils avaient mis. Le maudit se rhabilla et, pendant qu'il boutonnait sa veste, Thénène lui enfila sa cravate et lui refit le nœud. Face à face, très proches l'un de l'autre, le jeune homme fut troublé par cette proximité soudaine. Dès qu'elle finit, elle s'écarta en souriant puis s'empara de son sac à dos et de deux paniers.

Comprenant qu'elle n'attendait que lui pour partir, Allen attrapa les paniers restants et prit place aux côtés de Thénène. Ils se mirent en route, aussi calmement qu'à l'allée, reposés, dans un silence apaisant. Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour à la Congrégation que Thénène remercia le garçon.

\- Merci Allen : j'ai passé une après-midi géniale, j'ai vraiment apprécié de passer du temps avec toi ! Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas ! dit-elle tendrement.

\- C'est normal ! Je suis content que tu te sois amusée et, moi aussi, j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi !

\- Et je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi si j'affirme qu'on a le temps avant d'aborder certains sujets...

\- Totalement...

En sortant de l'ascenseur, elle posa les paniers au sol et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Allen. Elle serra contre lui pendant quelques secondes avant de se détacher et lui sourire joyeusement. Il n'avait pas réagi, décontenancé par ce geste inattendu, et encore moins lorsque Thénène lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue. Il sut qu'il piqua un fard mais ne put rien y faire.

\- Encore merci ! Tiens d'ailleurs, faut que tu lises ce livre ! annonça la jeune fille en lui tendant ledit livre.

\- R-R-Rassure-toi, c'est normal ! balbutia-t-il. Je le lirai et te donnerai mon avis d-dès que je l'aurai terminé !

\- J'adore te voir rougir ! s'exclama Thénène en se mettant à rire.

\- Mais !

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAALKER ! J'VAIS T'ARRACHER LES COUILLES ! hurla Seika, furieuse, un carnet à dessin à la main.

\- Hâte de voir le spectacle ! commenta Lavi, derrière la jeune femme.

Après le départ de Thénène lors de l'entraînement, Seika était restée en compagnie de Rarès mais elle avait senti que ce dernier était bizarrement distant. Elle n'en tint pas rigueur pendant qu'ils s'exerçaient mais comptait bien lui en toucher deux mots au moment du repas. À l'heure du déjeuner, en passant prendre son plateau, elle avait salué comme à son habitude Jerry qui engagea alors la discussion avec elle.

\- Tiens, bonjour Seika !

\- Bonjour Jerry ! répondit-elle, joyeusement.

\- Thénène se sent mieux depuis hier ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne savais pas ? rétorqua-t-il, outré.

\- Je savais pas quoi ? demanda-t-elle, passablement agacée.

\- Thénène a pleuré hier soir et est venue me voir en cuisine, en compagnie d'Allen, pour réclamer une bonne tisane. Après la leur avoir préparé, mon petit Allen a IN-SIS-TÉ pour que je les laisse seuls tous les deux, lui apprit le cuisinier. Bon, ils n'ont rien volé dans la cuisine : tout était en ordre ce matin ! Mais je me demande bien de quoi ils ont bien pu s'entretenir pour qu'il faille que je m'en aille...

\- Tu... tu plaisantes là ?

\- Absolument pas ! D'ailleurs, les deux pique-niquent ensemble aujourd'hui !

\- Si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment pas drôle ! insista Seika.

\- Je ne te mens pas : Thénène est venue me voir ce matin, exprès pour préparer leur repas ! Tu ne savais pas !?

\- ... Merci Jerry...

Seika se dépêcha de rejoindre la table où étaient assis ses amis, perturbée. Elle déposa brutalement son plateau, intriguant ses camarades.

\- Un problème Seika ? s'enquit Lenalee.

Elle leur rapporta sa conversation avec le cuisinier, sur les nerfs.

\- J'me sens tellement conne putain... et j'vais éclater la gueule de cette putain de pousse de soja !

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Bordel Lavi, il est avec ma sœur : je sais pas ce qu'ils font !

\- Tout ça, c'est de ma faute... et de la tienne également, intervint enfin Rarès.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore toi ? répliqua Seika, sur la défensive.

\- J'ai tout fait pour te garder avec moi pendant cette semaine... et ça a bien fonctionné donc c'est de ma faute si Thénène s'est sentie délaissée. Mais tu es tout aussi fautive voire plus que moi Seika : Thénène se plaignait sans cesse de ton manque d'attention mais tu l'ignorais... Pourquoi je voulais que tu restes avec elle pendant l'entrainement à ton avis ?

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi...

\- Il a raison Hikari, lâcha froidement le kendoka.

En voyant les regards gênés que lui lançaient ses camarades, elle comprit qu'ils étaient de cet avis et prit conscience de sa culpabilité. Seika était vraiment un boulet, incroyable...

\- Je... putain, j'suis la pire sœur au monde...

\- Mais non ! Ça arrive de faire des erreurs !

\- Merci Lenalee... mais non : j'en fais un peu trop avec Titi quand même...

\- C'est pas faux, dit l'apprenti Bookman.

\- Bon, j'vais aller la chercher et on va discuter ! se décida la japonaise en se mettant debout.

Immédiatement, Rarès lui attrapa le poignet, dans le but de la retenir.

\- Seika, c'est une mauvaise idée : laisse-la tranquille.

\- Et pourquoi donc, Rarès ?

\- Réfléchis un peu, répondit Lavi à la place du brun. Si elle est sortie aujourd'hui, c'est pour prendre l'air et s'éloigner un peu de... tout ça.

\- Je suis du même avis que Lavi : il vaut vraiment mieux la laisser tranquille... enfin les laisser tranquilles, finit la chinoise. Tu lui parleras à ton retour !

\- Oui, à son retour : prends-la à part et excuse-toi ! répéta Rarès.

Devant l'obstination de ses amis, l'aînée se rassit à contrecœur. L'appétit lui manqua et elle se dépêcha de sortir de table. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre toute l'après-midi, refusant d'ouvrir la porte même à Rarès. Elle avait fait les travaux comme elle l'avait voulu la veille et avait terminé tôt. Elle rangea alors son matériel d'art avant de s'affaler sur son lit, abattue.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa cadette avait pleuré, par sa faute surtout. Pourquoi ne réussissait-elle pas à tenir cette putain de promesse qu'elle s'était faite à la mort de leur mère ? Pourquoi ne réussissait-elle pas à continuellement faire sourire sa cadette, son soleil ? Un soleil, ça ne pouvait pas être triste... non ?

Elle soupira et s'assit, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour se rattraper. Lui parler ? Seika n'était pas réellement douée avec les mots... Il valait mieux trouver autre chose. Le dessin ? Pourquoi pas. Elle saisit son carnet à dessin et prit une feuille vierge. Que pouvait-elle dessiner pour montrer qu'elle s'excusait ? Elle fouilla alors dans sa mémoire, notamment sur les moments passés avec sa sœur, à savoir des millions.

Le souvenir de leur réconciliation récente, pleurant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas vu la scène de l'extérieur donc elle s'attela à l'imaginer. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment une adepte des autoportraits, elle se représenta larmoyante et serrant sa cadette contre elle. La japonaise décida de laisser le dessin en noir et blanc puis le fixa, peu sûre d'elle, se demandant s'il était vraiment réaliste. Il s'agissait d'un gros plan sur elles, Thénène allongée sur elle, le fond quasiment inexistant.

Elle ajouta un petit cœur rouge dans un coin, au bas du dessin. Ne sachant pas s'il était réussi, elle sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans le petit salon, où elle trouva tous ses amis réunis.

\- Dites, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-elle en leur montrant son travail.

\- Oh c'est adorable ! s'exclama Lenalee. Tu vas le lui offrir ?

\- Euh... ouais...

\- C'est votre dispute de la dernière fois non ?

\- Exaa le lapin...

\- Dispute ? Vous vous êtes disputées ? s'étonna Rarès en faisant les gros yeux.

Lavi et Lenalee lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé alors que Seika rougissait de honte.

\- Alors là... j'suis sans voix...

\- J'ai encore honte de ce que j'ai dit..., balbutia la japonaise en cachant son visage derrière son carnet.

\- Et ce dessin représente le moment de votre réconciliation, c'est ça ? l'interrogea Rarès.

\- Oui... c'est un peu pour dire que... j'veux bien qu'on se réconcilie encore une fois de cette façon..., avoua timidement l'aînée.

\- Hikari, tu dégoûtes.

\- N'écoute pas Kanda : c'est vraiment touchant ! déclara la sœur de Komui. Ça lui plaira !

\- J'espère...

\- Mais si, t'inquiète pas ! la rassurèrent le roux et le brun.

\- D'ailleurs, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer ! ajouta Lavi. Il est l'heure de manger !

\- Possible ! acquiesça Rarès.

\- Je vais demander à la section scientifique dans ce cas !

\- Je t'accompagne : j'ai envie de voir la réaction de Thénène ! dit Lenalee, excitée.

\- On vient nous aussi ! décidèrent Lavi et Rarès, amusés.

\- Vous faites pitié, marmonna Kanda. J'dois aller Komui : il m'a convoqué, j'pense que c'est pour une nouvelle mission.

Il s'en alla en premier, laissant le reste du groupe derrière. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la section scientifique, le kendoka s'en allait d'un air qui paraissait satisfait, attisant la curiosité de ses amis.

\- Tiens Seika ! Komui t'attend ! lui apprit Johnny en la voyant arriver.

Elle rejoignit alors le bureau du Superviseur qui refusait de signer des papiers, malgré l'insistance de Reever.

\- Tiens Seika ! s'écria-t-il, enjoué. Tu tombes bien !

\- Johnny m'a dit que tu m'attendais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Demain matin, tu pars en mission avec Kanda ! Nos Finders nous ont signalé une activité suspecte donc il faudrait que vous alliez vérifier voire récupérer l'Innocence à l'origine de tout ça !

La japonaise se trouva bien embêtée : elle comptait rester avec sa cadette toute la journée demain.

\- Euh... quelqu'un d'autre ne peut pas faire équipe avec Kanda sur cette mission ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu t'entends bien mieux avec lui que les autres Exorcistes et vous formez un excellent duo à ce qu'on m'a dit. Donc tu comprends mon choix : cette mission sera vite bouclée ! se justifia le chinois.

\- Je vois... bon bah, j'accepte...

\- Merci Seika !

\- Euh, dis. Tu sais si Thénène et Allen sont rentrés ?

\- D'après les caméras, ils sont dans l'ascenseur : ils vont arriver sous peu !

\- Merci !

Seika s'en alla rapidement, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, ses amis sur les talons. En arrivant, elle vit de loin Thénène prendre le blandin dans ses bras puis déposer un bisou sur sa joue avant de lui donner un livre, souriante. La japonaise eut un pincement au cœur, se rendant compte que les cajoleries de sa cadette lui manquaient. Elle s'avança vers le duo, prête à commettre un homicide volontaire.

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAALKER ! J'VAIS T'ARRACHER LES COUILLES ! hurla Seika, furieuse.

\- Hâte de voir le spectacle ! commenta Lavi, derrière la jeune femme.

\- Ah... euh... B-Bonjour S-Seika...

\- Seika bordel, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Comme ça, Monsiiiiieur Allen Walker t'invite à un pique-nique ? Et avant ça, vous discutez SEULS, en pleine NUIT, dans la cuisine de Jerry ?

\- Parce que t'es décommandée à la dernière minute, que j'étais pas bien hier soir et que t'étais absente donc il a essayé de m'aider ? siffla froidement Thénène, les bras croisés.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venue me voir putain ? s'indigna l'aînée.

\- Tu me connais Seika. Et range ta fierté mal placée avant que tu ne dises quelque chose que tu pourras regretter par la suite.

Quelque peu démasquée par sa cadette, la colère qu'avait affiché la japonaise s'évapora et laissa place à de la vulnérabilité et à de la culpabilité.

\- Je... Thénène, tu veux bien qu'on parle ?

\- Après avoir mangé, s'il te plaît.

La métisse passa devant son aînée et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Ses amis suivirent le mouvement. Le blandin et elle déposèrent les paniers en cuisine, en remerciant Jerry de leur avoir préparé leur repas. Ils allèrent se servir et s'assirent avec leurs amis, qui avaient déjà commencé à se restaurer. Seika jouait avec sa nourriture, stressée. Thénène finit son repas et vit que Rarès encourageait la japonaise à manger, qui n'avalait rien.

La métisse se leva et alla se placer derrière son aînée.

\- Pourquoi tu stresses ? s'enquit-elle, en plantant son index entre les omoplates de la japonaise.

\- Euh... je... ne t'en fais pas...

Thénène savait pertinemment que Seika stressait pour la conversation qu'elles auraient. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et saisit ses couverts. Elle attrapa avec la nourriture et la plaça devant la bouche de la japonaise.

\- Ouvre, ordonna-t-elle.

Seika rougit mais s'exécuta et Thénène la nourrit, comme une mère le faisait avec son enfant.

\- Hikari, tu es de plus en plus pathétique.

\- Bakanda, je te prierai de bien vouloir fermer ta grande gueule efféminée avant que j'te la casse en deux, menaça la métisse, taciturne.

\- Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, déclara le kendoka en se mettant debout.

Thénène se releva et se craqua les doigts. Elle s'apprêtait à monter sur la table pour rejoindre Kanda lorsque Seika l'attrapa par le bras, en lui jetant un regard suppliant.

\- Thénène, j'aimerais te parler, susurra-t-elle alors.

\- Remercie-la Kanda, sinon je t'aurais défoncé sur place, gronda la métisse. Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur que tu dévalorises ce qu'elle fait.

\- Tch.

Thénène, déjà debout, tira sur le bras de son aînée, qui se leva et la suivit. Lui tenant la main, la cadette les guida jusque la chambre de la japonaise, dans laquelle elles entrèrent sans ménagement. Seika cherchait son dessin pendant que la métisse s'installait sur le lit.

\- Alors ? demanda nonchalamment Thénène en regardant sa sœur.

\- Je... Tiens, je t'ai fait... un dessin..., chuchota Seika en s'asseyant près de sa cadette.

Elle lui tendit son carnet et baissa les yeux. Elle ne vit pas la métisse qui écarquilla les yeux ainsi que sa lèvre tremblotante.

\- Je suis désolée Thénène... je ne voulais pas t'oublier comme ça... je ne pensais pas que tu le vivrais aussi mal... je suis désolée...

Seika se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, surprenant la cadette.

\- Mais, pourquoi tu pleures ? s'enquit Thénène, étonnée.

\- Parce que je suis la pire sœur au monde... j'arrive à pas te faire sourire tout le temps... alors que je m'étais promis... depuis la mort de Maman... de ne plus jamais te laisser pleurer... mais je ne fais que ça..., se confessa difficilement Seika. Je suis vraiment stupide...

Thénène, touchée par cet aveu, ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, laissant les hoquets de Seika briser le silence. Une larme s'échappa de son œil, qu'elle effaça rapidement. Elle prit son aînée dans ses bras, en souriant tendrement, et s'allongea sur le lit. Seika finit allongée sur elle, la tête dans son cou. Après avoir éteint la lumière, les plongeant dans le noir, la métisse les couvrit avec la couverture de la japonaise avant de lui caresser les cheveux et le dos, pour la calmer.

\- Seika... arrête de pleurer, d'accord ? Tout va bien : certes j'étais blessée mais tu me connais... Je t'en veux pas, enfin si un tout petit peu, mais pas autant que tu le penses...

\- Mais non, ça va pas bien : j'te fais pleurer ! J'suis stupide !

\- Rien que de savoir que tu t'étais promis une telle chose me fait vraiment plaisir Seika ! lui avoua Thénène. Juste, merci...

Seika continua de pleurer pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de se calmer et d'essuyer ses larmes avec son T-shirt. Elle se redressa et se déshabilla, restant simplement en sous-vêtements, puis se réinstalla sur Thénène qui avait retiré sa chemise et son pantalon, gardant son débardeur. La japonaise replongea son nez dans le cou de sa cadette, en lui retirant au passage l'élastique de ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Je te préfère avec les cheveux lâchés, minauda l'aînée en se blottissant encore plus contre sa sœur.

Elle se tut un moment avant de reprendre :

\- Je pars en mission demain. Avec Kanda. Désolée, je comptais passer la journée avec toi.

\- C'est pas ta faute, déstresse. On verra à ton retour.

Seika, quelque peu soulagée, inspira profondément, s'imprégnant du parfum de sa cadette. Mais elle décela, derrière l'odeur de vanille et d'hibiscus de Thénène, un parfum assez... masculin.

\- Thénène ?

\- C'est bien, tu connais mon prénom ! ironisa la métisse.

\- Tu sens l'homme, dit placidement Seika en ignorant la remarque de sa sœur.

\- A-Ah bon ?

La japonaise, au ton peu confiant de sa cadette, se redressa et alluma la lumière. À califourchon sur Thénène, elle vit que celle-ci rougissait progressivement, en regardant ailleurs.

\- Théééééééééénèèèèèèèèèèèèèène...

\- Hmm, oui ?

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec Allen ?

La métisse s'empourpra davantage, commençant à jouer avec ses mains.

\- Euh, depuis le début, à savoir hier, ou seulement aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier ? gronda Seika.

\- Attends, tu pars en mission demain... tu veux vraiment que je t'en parle ce soir ? lui demanda alors Thénène, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il s'agissait du seul moment exclusif qu'elles passaient ensemble depuis une semaine et le lendemain, l'aînée partait pour une durée indéterminée. Cette dernière comprit que la cadette voulait profiter ce moment rien qu'à elles et était du même avis.

\- Thénène, à mon retour de mission, tu me racontes tout, d en passant par X et Y, d'accord ?

\- Tout ? Genre tout ?

\- Oui tout !

\- Ok ok, concéda la métisse, en se détendant un peu.

\- Par contre, j'ai une question hyper importante.

\- J'écoute !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Allen ? demanda Seika en se penchant sur la métisse, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de la cadette.

Thénène piqua violemment un fard mais ne répondit pas.

\- Et toi, tu ressens quoi pour Rarès ? s'enquit Thénène, détournant ainsi le sujet

\- Bah, c'est mon meilleur ami ! rétorqua la japonaise, choquée par la question.

\- Et pour Kanda alors ?

Ce fut au tour de Seika de rougir furieusement.

\- B-Baka Gaki, tu m'as pas répondu !

\- Et je ne compte pas te répondre, pas ce soir en tout cas.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'aînée.

\- Parce que je ne sais pas justement, révéla la métisse, un peu embarrassée.

\- Comment ça tu sais pas !?

\- Bah, je sais pas, je sais pas : c'est tout !

\- Arrête, j'suis sûre que t'as déjà une idée !

\- Bah... je l'aime bien : c'est mon ami... Je trouve, personnellement, qu'on s'entend bien lui et moi...

\- Ah ha et tu penses tomber amoureuse ?

Thénène garda le silence, agaçant son aînée.

\- Mais parleeeeeeeuh ! Je veux savoir !

\- Je t'ai dit que je savais pas !

\- Menteuse ! insista la japonaise.

La métisse, gênée par la situation, cherchait une échappatoire. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la poitrine de Seika et une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle attrapa les seins de son aînée et les tripota. Seika poussa un cri de surprise et retira les mains de Thénène. Elle se cacha la poitrine en rougissant.

\- Bordel, c'est quoi ton souci !? Depuis quand tu tripotes les seins maintenant ? C'est MON rôle habituellement ! s'écria la japonaise.

\- Mon problème, c'est toi : tu me fais chier avec tes questions à la noix ! J'ai envie de dormir !

\- T'as qu'à répondre clairement : ce que j'te demande n'est pas hyper compliqué ! Et surveille ton langage aussi !

\- Continue à me poser des questions débiles et j'te mets des mains toute la nuit ! menaça Thénène en éteignant la lumière.

Seika décida de se taire, ne souhaitant pas recevoir de coups de la part de la cadette. Quand Thénène mettait des mains, elle ne rigolait pas, n'y allant pas de main morte. Elle se rallongea sur la métisse qui déposa ses mains sur les fesses de Seika.

\- Titi, enlève tes mains ! s'indigna l'aînée.

Thénène pinça le postérieur de la japonaise, qui sursauta en poussant un petit cri.

\- J'te connais : ce n'est qu'une mesure de sécurité, marmonna la métisse en s'endormant.

\- T'es vraiment une sadique...

\- Bonne nuit mon Kaka boudin !

\- Thénène !

Seika reçut un coup sur la fesse droite et comprit que Thénène ne rigolait vraiment pas.

\- Putain, ça fait mal !

\- Arrête de parler sinon j't'en mets une autre !

\- Ok ok, bonne nuit mon Titi d'amour de ma vie !


	38. Chapter 38

\- Oh putain, j'ai mal au cul..., gémit Seika en s'asseyant sur une banquette.

La japonaise et son compatriote venaient tout juste de trouver un wagon de libre et de s'y installer. L'aînée avait eu un peu de mal à s'asseoir, souffrante.

\- T'as mal au cul ? répéta Kanda, en haussant un sourcil.

L'un en face de l'autre, il la regardait fixement, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Ouais, Thénène m'a...

Donné des mains toute la nuit pour me faire chier, pensa donc la jeune femme en se taisant. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à Kanda... non ? Elle réfléchit un petit instant avant de finir rapidement sa phrase :

\- Thénène m'a poussé du lit au réveil... et je suis mal retombée...

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit le kendoka, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Sous l'intensité de la prunelle de son camarade, Seika rougit et comprit qu'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Mais elle ne comptait pas dire la vérité donc elle ne répondit rien et s'allongea sur la banquette. Comme elle l'avait précisé, Thénène l'avait embêtée une bonne partie de la nuit donc elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Elle se rappelait du sourire satisfait sur le visage angélique de sa sœur au réveil, alors qu'endormie, elle tenait toujours les fesses de la japonaise dans les mains. Thénène pouvait être horrible par moments.

\- J'suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer un peu, annonça-t-elle à son compagnon.

Elle ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant de répit, sombrant rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur. Toutefois, elle fut brusquement réveillée, son corps rencontrant le sol. Arrivé en gare, le train avait brutalement freiné et, de ce fait, Seika était tombée. Elle se redressa en panique avant de regarder Kanda d'un air surpris. Elle fut encore plus étonnée en voyant l'air moqueur qu'affichait le jeune homme.

En jetant rapidement un œil par la fenêtre, elle vit qu'ils étaient à quai et comprit seule ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lança alors un regard plein de reproches à son camarade, qui semblait totalement s'en amuser.

\- T'aurais pu me réveiller cinq minutes avant qu'on arrive en gare au moins ! rouspéta-t-elle.

\- Flemme.

\- Tch, sale gamin.

\- On y va, la coupa-t-il, en se saisissant de sa valise et en quittant le wagon.

Elle s'empressa de se redresser et de suivre son camarade, sans oublier de prendre ses affaires. Elle sortit en trombe et rentra dans Kanda, encore dans les marches du train. Tous deux tombèrent en avant, Seika atterrissant sur le dos de son ami. Elle ne se releva pas tout de suite, légèrement sonnée par le choc. Le japonais, impatient et irrité, n'attendit aucune réaction de la part de sa camarade et se remit debout, la laissant chuter sur le dos. La Lacroix se cogna la tête contre le sol et lâcha une flopée de jurons, en se roulant par terre.

\- Putain de ta race Yami ! Tu peux pas être un peu plus galant !? Sale sauvage ! tempêta la japonaise en se tenant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Tch. Dépêche : tout le monde te regarde.

\- Bah j'me demande bien pourquoi on me regarde ! Ah oui, à cause de ton putain de manque de galanterie !

\- C'est toi qui fonce dans l'tas la tête baissée : tu m'es rentrée dedans Baka Hikari !

\- Et alors !? Ça arrive à tout le monde de ne pas faire attention !

\- Bah t'as que c'que tu mérites. Maintenant lève-toi avant que j'te plante comme une conne sur le quai ! vociféra Kanda, à bout de nerfs.

\- Bah, j'me lève pas : y'a un problème maintenant ? déclara Seika sur un ton provocant.

Elle s'assit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, n'hésitant pas à regarder le kendoka droit dans les yeux.

\- Hikari, on perd du temps pour rien là : lève-toi.

\- J'en ai rien à battre : excuse-toi et je me lèverai.

\- On a une mission, insista le jeune homme qui commençait réellement à perdre patience.

\- Excuse-toi d'abord ! répéta la jeune femme, déterminée.

Kanda se pinça l'arête de nez, en essayant de se calmer. Il respirait profondément mais rien à faire : savoir que Seika attendait des excuses qui ne viendraient jamais l'agaçait sérieusement. Ils devaient rejoindre au plus vite l'auberge afin de débuter leur mission, souhaitant la boucler au plus vite. Il voulait vraiment la laisser ici pour lui donner une bonne leçon mais ça les ralentirait si elle était en retard. Seika devait comprendre qui commandait pendant cette mission, ce qui donna au jeune homme une idée sublime.

Il déposa sa valise à côte de celle de la japonaise puis s'avança vers cette dernière. Il s'agenouilla rapidement devant elle et l'attrapa par la taille avant de la soulever et de la caler contre son épaule. Il se redressa et s'empara de leurs bagages puis prit la route. Seika était choquée de l'attitude de son camarade : elle en resta muette pendant quelques instants avant de s'agiter comme une furie.

\- Baka Yami ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? s'écria-t-elle, dans son dos.

\- J'ai dit : on y va ! Baka Hikari, on a pas de temps à perdre avec tes caprices d'enfant pourrie gâtée !

\- Pardon !? Répète !?

La japonaise commença à se plaindre, en affirmant qu'elle n'était pas une enfant et encore moins pourrie gâtée. Elle se mit à battre des bras et de jambes, en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de son compatriote, tout en l'insultant dans toutes les langues qu'elle maîtrisait. Kanda se ravit du fait qu'il ne voyait que les jambes de sa camarade, qu'il évitait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le cinéma dura une bonne dizaine de minutes : pendant ce temps, Seika avait commencé à lui donner des coups de poings dans le dos.

Ayant atteint sa limite, Kanda s'arrêta, posa les deux valises et se saisit de Mugen. Il frappa le postérieur de la japonaise avec son épée, toujours dans son étui. Seika couina avant d'exploser de rager.

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS NON !? QUI T'A PERMIS !? J'TE PERMETS PAS SALOPARD DE YAMI ! hurla-t-elle, rouge de colère et de gêne.

\- Bah j'me permets moi, continue comme ça et la prochaine fois, j'te frappe plus fort ! menaça durement Kanda, élevant la voix à son tour.

\- COMMENT ÇA UNE PROCHAINE FOIS !? QUELLE PROCHAINE FOIS !?

Comme il l'avait dit, il frappa de nouveau le postérieur de Seika, beaucoup plus fort que précédemment. Seika hoqueta et se débattit de plus belle.

\- Cette prochaine fois-là ! J't'ai prévenue : continue et il y aura une autre prochaine fois, baka Hikari !

\- JAMAIS !

Elle réussit à défaire la prise de Kanda et glissa de son épaule. Elle roula au sol avant de se remettre debout et de saisir sa valise, en se massant les fesses d'une main.

\- Je sais marcher seule : merci, baka Yami.

\- Marche plus vite, ordonna simplement le kendoka, dans son dos.

La sœur de Thénène ralentit soudainement, uniquement pour provoquer son compatriote.

\- Je marche plus lentement, ça te pose un sou- PUTAIN DE TA RACE ! BORDEL, ARRÊTE DE ME TAPER LE CUL AVEC MUGEN : ÇA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN, ENCULÉ ! braya Seika, ayant reçu un autre coup plus violent de la part de Kanda.

Elle cacha ses fesses avec sa valise, ne souhaitant plus qu'il la frappe.

\- Avance.

\- Ta gueule, sale couillon !

Seika accéléra le pas, pour distancer son camarade et arriva la première à l'auberge. Elle s'installa vite dans la chambre que l'aubergiste lui avait attribuée puis descendit, en attendant que Kanda descende à son tour. Elle espérait qu'elle soit plus rapide que lui, pour lui donner une bonne raison de se taire une bonne fois pour toutes, mais fut complètement déçue : le japonais était adossé contre la porte et pouffa en voyant le visage dépité de l'aînée.

\- T'es vraiment un escargot.

\- Ta gueule et pousse-toi : tu bouches le passage !

\- Et si j'veux pas m'pousser ? argua le jeune homme, avec un air de défi.

Seika grinça des dents et serra les poings, pour éviter de dire quelque chose d'inutile. Kanda lui sortait par les trous du nez, avec son envie de tout contrôler. Elle garda le silence longuement, réfléchissant à quoi répondre pour l'obliger à s'écarter.

\- Yami, tu te plains que tout le temps que je nous fais perdre du temps mais c'est toi qui nous en fais perdre là en fait, finit-elle par dire, sur un ton plutôt calme.

\- ... Tch.

Il s'écarta et ouvrit la porte, sortant le premier. Seika le suivit rapidement, quelque peu insultée par son camarade, et adopta son rythme de marche. Ils débarquèrent sur la place centrale de la ville et s'arrêtèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda la japonaise.

\- On cherche, on pose des questions, on enquête.

\- Tu vas pouvoir aborder les gens ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore toi ? s'enquit Kanda en la regardant froidement.

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu es capable d'aborder les gens et leur parler sans les agresser donc GENTIMENT et AIMABLEMENT.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'es pas commode, de près comme de loin, lui dit simplement Seika.

\- Tch, bah va poser tes putain de questions toi, Baka Hikari.

\- On se retrouve dans deux heures ici, ça te va ?

Kanda ne répondit rien et s'en alla de son côté. La japonaise souffla, exaspérée par le comportement de son camarade qui était censé avoir dix-neuf ans, avant de s'attacher les cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant des informations qu'on leur avait transmises. Apparemment, ils se trouvaient, en ce moment même, dans une zone de grande activité électrique donc une énorme quantité d'énergie circulait dans le coin. Il était possible qu'il s'agisse d'une Innocence aussi bien qu'autre chose comme une nouvelle installation électrique. Les questions apparurent progressivement dans le cerveau de la jeune femme qui s'empressa d'aller les poser à des passants.

Pendant ces deux heures, en même temps qu'elle cherchait des réponses à son questionnaire, Seika fit le tour de la ville, à la recherche d'indices matériels. Malgré tous ses efforts, au bout du compte, elle n'obtint aucune réponse, aucune piste pouvant les aider dans leur enquête. Elle revint à la place centrale, un peu abattue, et vit que son collègue l'attendait déjà.

\- T'es encore à la traîne, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

\- J'enquêtais, idiot de mes deux.

\- Tch.

\- Alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose ? le questionna-t-elle, en espérant avancer.

\- Rien et toi ?

\- Je crois bien qu'on est à un point mort dans ce cas...

\- Rentrons, décida le japonais en prenant la route de l'auberge.

\- Maintenant ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est l'heure de manger et ton ventre est entrain de faire du bruit inutilement depuis que t'es arrivée.

Pour confirmer son propos, le ventre de Seika gargouilla une nouvelle fois, de façon très bruyante. Elle rougit et baissa la tête, se dirigeant comme une flèche vers leur lieu d'hébergement. Une fois sur place, ils s'installèrent à table et furent servis par le maître des lieux. Seika s'empiffra, sous l'impulsion de la faim, et avala plus de nourriture que d'habitude.

\- Hikari, tu vas pouvoir bouger après ?

\- Mmh, quoi ?

\- Évite de trop manger : tu vas pas pouvoir bouger correctement après, expliqua placidement Kanda, en face d'elle.

\- Ta gueule : j'avais faim. Et je viens juste de finir, ronchonna Seika en reposant ses couverts.

\- Tch, baka : je t'aurais prévenue.

\- Cool, merci : c'est sympa de ta part Baka Yami.

Un silence prit place suite à leur bref échange et la japonaise ferma les yeux un petit instant, la tête rejetée en arrière. Un bruit parasite se fit rapidement entendre et Seika comprit qu'une mouche, d'une taille assez importante, virevoltait autour d'eux. Elle ne supportait pas ce bruit qui l'irritait à une vitesse folle. Elle se concentra un long moment, le temps de visualiser l'insecte dans la pièce et que recréer une image mentale de l'atmosphère autour d'elle. La mouche apparut facilement sur cette carte mentale et Seika retraça réussit à tracer son itinéraire quelque peu cyclique.

C'est ainsi qu'elle put l'intercepter en plein vol, en l'enfermant dans son poing, sans pour autant la tuer. Elle se mit debout et se dirigea vers une fenêtre ouverte. Elle y passa le poing qui retenait l'insecte et l'ouvrit, libérant ainsi le petit animal qui s'en alla loin. L'aînée revint à sa place et rencontra le regard de Kanda qui avait fini son repas.

\- Sérieusement ? dit-il alors.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hikari, t'es louche.

\- Ah, tu parles de la mouche ? Ça me stressait, lui apprit la japonaise.

\- C'est c'que j'disais : t'es louche.

\- Bref, comme t'as fini, quel est le programme Monsieur-je-veux-tout-contrôler ?

\- Tu m'as appelé comment là ? demanda le kendoka, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ou tu préfères Monsieur-je-me-sens-fort-donc-je-me-la-pète-sans-arrêt ?

\- Hikari, t'es sur une pente glissante : fais gaffe à c'que tu dis ou ferme tout simplement ta bouche. Ça t'évitera des problèmes bêtement.

\- Gneugneu... ça t'évitera des problèmes bêtement, répéta puérilement Seika en imitant son camarade.

\- Tch. Plus gamine que toi tu meurs, appelle-moi le jour où t'auras plus trois ans d'âge mental pour qu'on parle comme des grandes personnes.

\- Parce que tu sais engager la conversation toi !? T'es capable de tenir une conversation de plus de trente secondes avec quelqu'un !? Laisse-moi m'étouffer, juste dix ans, après je reviens.

\- Hikari, tu dérapes, siffla Kanda en se penchant sur la table, rapprochant son visage de celui de la jeune femme.

\- Oh, mais que c'est bête ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire le gentil et adorable Kanda pour m'aider ?

\- J'vais vite te calmer, tu verras.

\- Et comment ? lui souffla l'aînée au visage, dans le but de l'énerver.

\- T'aimes bien que je t'embrasse non ? lâcha-t-il avec un petit rictus carnassier.

\- Quoi ? Att-

Seika se tut, se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé avec le japonais alors qu'elle était malade. Elle rougit furieusement en niant de toute sa personne.

\- MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI : DÉGAGE DE LÀ IDIOT DE SALOPARD ! tempêta-t-elle en se mettant debout, pour éloigner leur visage.

Elle courut presque jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit avant de sortir de l'auberge, dans le but d'éviter tout contact physique avec l'Exorciste aux cheveux longs. Celui-ci sortit à son tour, affichant un air à la fois railleur et satisfait.

\- Tu vois que t'es rapide quand t'en as envie Hikari.

\- Ta gueule !

\- Bon, on va inspecter les alentours de la ville : on trouvera p't'être quelque chose.

Ils entreprirent alors de sortir de la ville, assez rapidement. Pendant tout le trajet, Seika mit une distance de sécurité entre elle et son compatriote. Rien que de se remémorer la sensation de la bouche de Kanda contre la sienne, sensation qui lui avait paru extrêmement agréable et cela lui coûtait énormément de le reconnaître, la faisait rougir de façon incontrôlée et la plongeait dans l'embarras absolu. Elle garda ainsi le silence lors de la marche.

Il y avait un petit bois qui entourait la commune et les deux apôtres de Dieu y pénétrèrent. Seika ressentit alors un changement radical d'atmosphère, celle-ci étant devenue plus lourde et plus sombre. La japonaise devina aisément qu'il y avait quelques Akuma qui traînaient dans le coin et s'empressa de faire la remarque au kendoka.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il prenait en compte ce que lui avait révélé l'aînée, et posa une main sur le pommeau de son sabre. La jeune asiatique était, tout comme sa sœur, sensible à son environnement, aux ondes et aux vibrations qui l'entouraient. Quand le changement était trop brutal, cela ne manquait pas de lui échapper. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas tout le temps à percevoir les nuances de l'atmosphère, les changements presque imperceptibles, contrairement à Thénène qui lui signalait de temps à autre que certains sujets pouvaient fâcher grâce aux légères tensions qu'ils créaient.

Seika se mit sur ses gardes, sentant qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'une source d'énergie néfaste. Son intuition se révéla exacte car ils atterrirent quelques instants plus tard dans une petite clairière qui se trouvait être le lieu de rassemblement d'un bon nombre d'Akuma.

Sans attendre de réaction de la part de leurs ennemis, les japonais activèrent leur Innocence, déployèrent leurs armes et exterminèrent le groupe de marionnettes, principalement constitué d'Akuma niveau un. Les deux seuls monstres de niveau deux parvinrent à échapper de justesse à la lame de Kanda et aux poings de Seika.

Cette dernière trouvait que Kanda et elle formaient un duo assez complémentaire : lui tranchait et elle écrabouillait. Cet équilibre lui convenait parfaitement. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, la jeune femme constata qu'ils étaient couverts de sang d'Akuma et que ces derniers s'étaient réunis autour d'une pièce précieuse, qu'elle vit enfin, au centre de la clairière.

D'un accord tacite, ils s'avancèrent au centre et découvrirent une carte de la ville dans laquelle ils avaient été envoyés. Seika la saisit et la regarda un long moment. Même si elle n'était pas forcément propre, elle contenait une quantité d'informations sur les lieux. Une énorme croix rouge était dessinée sur l'hôtel de ville, signalant la localisation d'un trésor. Connaissant l'objectif des Akuma, elle devina aisément qu'il s'agissait de l'emplacement de l'Innocence.

\- L'Innocence se trouve à l'hôtel de ville alors ? demanda la japonaise, assez perplexe.

\- P't'être, c'est possible.

\- Ou bien, c'est un piège pour nous mener sur une fausse piste.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Les Akuma peuvent être très sournois en tout cas, fit remarquer Seika, en regardant toujours la carte.

\- Pas faux.

\- Donc on fait quoi ?

\- On fouille la forêt : on a le possible emplacement de l'Innocence et il ne reste que deux Akuma sur le coup. Dans tous les cas, on les coincera à coup sûr, dit fermement Kanda en pénétrant de nouveau dans les bois. Mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est peut-être un piège alors ne négligeons rien.

Pour le coup, Seika était d'accord avec son compatriote. Elle enroula la carte et la garda en main, se hâtant de rejoindre son camarade. Malgré l'odeur du sang qui devenait de plus en plus force, ils fouillèrent les bois pendant toute l'après-midi et ne retournèrent à l'auberge uniquement en début de soirée.

Ils n'avaient rien trouvé et affichaient donc un air déconfit, sans oublier qu'ils étaient couverts de sang : les deux japonais n'étaient pas à aborder. Une fois dans leur lieu d'hébergement, l'aînée courut presque sous la douche, pressée de se nettoyer et de se détendre.

Elle était certaine d'y avoir passé une bonne heure car, lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche pour dîner, il faisait déjà sombre. Elle regroupa ses cheveux mouillés en un chignon rapide et s'installa face à Kanda. Ce dernier avait déjà commencé à manger et ne releva même pas la tête lorsqu'elle s'assit. Seika n'en fut pas réellement offensée et décida de faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Elle fut vite servie par l'aubergiste, qu'elle remercia vivement, et commença à manger. Elle se rassasiait tranquillement quand elle remarqua, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la fenêtre derrière son compatriote, que le ciel se couvrait d'immenses nuages noirs. Il se mit à pleuvoir, attisant encore plus la curiosité de l'aînée. Elle interpella leur hôte et le questionna à propos de ce phénomène inattendu.

\- Il faisait beau tout à l'heure, pourquoi ces gros nuages et cette pluie ? s'enquit la jeune femme, dès qu'il fut prêt d'eux.

\- Ah mais nous sommes en plein cycle ! s'exclama l'homme qui les accueillait.

\- En plein cycle ? Cycle de quoi ?

\- Cycle des orages !

\- Je... mais... a-a-attendez, vous avez dit... orage ?

\- Oui, j'ai bien dit orage mademoiselle !

\- Et, vous savez combien de temps il d-devrait durer ?

\- Toute la nuit ! lui apprit l'aubergiste.

\- Un problème Hikari ? intervint alors Kanda.

Il avait vu que la japonaise avait pâli en entendant le mot "orage" et qu'à présent, elle paraissait vraiment peu sûre d'elle.

\- N-Non, aucun aucun ! s'écria vivement Seika. T'en fais pas, t'en fais pas !

\- Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter tout de même : vous êtes toute pâle ! s'immisça leur hôte. Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas... c'est juste que... je suis... un peu fatiguée... Je vais monter dans ma chambre pour me reposer !

Joignant l'acte à la parole, elle se leva vivement et monta rapidement à l'étage, souhaitant une bonne soirée à l'aubergiste et à son collègue. Alors que leur hôte l'interrogeait du regard, Kanda haussa les épaules et finit son repas, sans paraître perturbé par l'attitude de sa camarade.

Seika s'était dépêchée de rejoindre sa chambre et de s'y enfermer. Elle commença à faire les cent pas, complètement paniquée. Putain, elle avait une peur bleue des orages... Pourquoi s'était-elle engagée sur cette mission !? En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas réellement prévoir quand un orage s'abattrait. Elle le faisait en Espagne avec Thénène car il s'agissait principalement d'orages d'été. Mais là, elle ne se trouvait pas en Espagne et encore moins en été.

L'affolement grimpa en flèche dans son organisme et Seika finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, tremblante. Elle ne pouvait pas rester calme pendant un orage... Ce phénomène naturel l'effrayait depuis son plus jeune âge et elle faisait de perpétuelles crises de panique. Avant sa disparition, sa mère la gardait au près d'elle le soir et réussissait à la calmer et à l'endormir. Depuis la mort d'Ambre, Thénène avait repris ce rôle, tout aussi efficacement que leur mère. Donc Thénène l'apaisait, la câlinait, la dorlotait et l'aidait à s'endormir à chaque orage. Sauf que Thénène n'était pas là ce soir et Seika commençait à perdre ses moyens.

Elle se jeta sur son golem et appela sa cadette. Cette dernière décrocha rapidement, affichant une immense joie dès que le visage de Seika apparut à l'écran.

\- KAKAAAAAAAA, TU ME MANQUES PUTAIN !

\- Je... toi aussi Titi...

\- Seika, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? demanda immédiatement Thénène, en entendant la voix frêle de son aînée.

\- N-Non... ça va pas du tout...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel !?

\- Titi, y'a un orage qui se prépare et je sais pas du tout quoi faire..., lui avoua difficilement Seika.

\- RESPIRE ! RESPIRE ! CALMEMENT ET PROFONDÉMENT !

\- J'respire, j'respire...

\- Nan, j'te connais, ta respiration est courte et saccadée : ça s'entend hein, dit Thénène.

\- Titi, j'sais pas quoi faire...

Seika se sentait totalement désemparée : elle ne pouvait gérer seule une nuit d'orage. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se fit force pour ne pas craquer devant sa sœur. Pas maintenant, pas au téléphone. La pluie s'intensifia et la communication se fit de plus en plus mauvaise, le signal commençant à être brouillé par l'orage.

\- Seika... Komui...arrive ...ord ? ...rester calme... pas de passer la nuit... voir Kanda...

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Titi, j'ai rien compris ! s'exclama Seika en regardant fixement la caméra.

\- ... J'ARRIVE ! ... FORTE... ! hurla Thénène avant que la communication soit coupée.

En regardant l'image, elle avait pu lire sur les lèvres de la métisse qui avait hurlé : "Seika, j'arrive ! Essaie d'être forte en attendant !". La cadette avait dit qu'elle viendrait mais Seika savait, tout aussi bien qu'elle, qu'elle ne pourrait arriver qu'au petit matin, quand l'orage serait fini. Savoir que sa sœur ferait le déplacement pour réparer les dégâts d'une nuit de stress et de panique, en espérant arriver un peu avant, lui faisait plaisir.

La japonaise se mit à pleurer, totalement apeurée. Elle ne pouvait pas passer cette nuit seule, elle le savait. Elle parvint à se calmer pendant un court instant, essayant de réfléchir convenablement pour savoir quoi faire. C'était simple : il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste seule donc elle devait aller chercher de l'aide auprès de son compatriote. Elle comprit donc ce que Thénène avait essayé de dire avec "voir Kanda". Seika était obligée de passer la nuit avec, pour espérer ne pas mourir asphyxiée parce qu'elle aurait arrêté de respirer sous le stress et ne pas faire d'arrêt cardiaque en sursautant à cause d'un coup de tonnerre.

Putain, elle ne voulait pas aller le voir... Elle se mit donc en tête qu'elle réussirait à passer la nuit seule, comme une grande personne, capable de gérer son stress et à garder son calme mais ses illusions furent rapidement brisées car le ciel sombre s'illumina d'un coup et le premier coup de tonnerre retentit. Seika sursauta si vivement qu'elle tomba de son lit, une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur sa bouche. Les larmes prirent l'initiative de couler d'elles-mêmes et la japonaise commença à hoqueter. Elle ne pourrait finalement pas rester seule, vraiment pas.

Elle se releva immédiatement après un second coup de tonnerre et sauta sur la porte. Elle quitta rapidement sa chambre et détala dans les couloirs, en direction de la chambre de son camarade. Sa dignité en prit un coup mais Seika frappa vivement à la porte du japonais, stressée. Il ouvrit la porte avec un air mécontent. L'aînée eut l'impression qu'il s'était un peu adouci lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle garda le silence, tétanisée par la vue du jeune homme.

Kanda s'était adossé contre l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ses longs cheveux sombres retombaient en cascade dans son dos. Il était torse nu, face à la jeune fille, ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama. Si Seika n'avait pas été entrain de paniquer, elle ne serait absolument pas gênée pour se rincer l'œil. À dire vrai, elle en profitait un peu pour jauger la musculature de l'asiatique et surtout observer l'imposant tatouage sur son torse, qu'elle avait déjà vu une fois, lorsque lui et Allen avaient été empoisonnés. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs si Kanda n'avait pas pris de la masse musculaire depuis cet incident...

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions en entendant un autre coup de tonnerre. La japonaise se rappela brutalement la raison de sa venue et ne sut comment formuler exactement sa demande. Elle remarqua que Kanda n'avait toujours rien dit et qu'il fixait, attendant qu'elle lui donne une raison valable de le déranger alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher.

\- Hmm... je... euh... Kanda, je peux te demander... une faveur ?

Il haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras à l'entente de son nom : Seika l'appelait tout le temps Yami.

\- Crache le morceau.

\- Est-ce que je peux... passer la nuit avec toi ? lui demanda la jeune femme, extrêmement gênée.

\- Pourquoi ? rétorqua le jeune homme.

Bien qu'il le cachât, il était surpris de la requête de sa camarade qui était venue à lui, en larmes.

\- Et bah... comment dire que... j'ai une phobie des... orages... et que je pourrais pas passer cette nuit... seule...

Les mots eurent du mal à franchir les lèvres de la jeune femme. Le phénomène s'amplifia, les tonnerres de plus en plus grondants et les éclairs plus vifs.

\- Tu t'fous de ma gueule là ? demanda finalement Kanda après avoir longuement gardé le silence, incrédule.

\- Non... je rigole vraiment pas là..., répliqua Seika, en se remettant à pleurer.

Au vu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait à présent la Lacroix, le japonais fut obligé de la croire, très surpris. Elle essuyait les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur son visage quand il lui attrapa le bras et la tira dans la chambre. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur son lit alors que la japonaise restait debout, jouant avec ses doigts. Un silence s'installa entre eux, entrecoupé par les coups de tonnerres et les sursauts de peur de la jeune femme.

Kanda n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Seika était vraiment effrayée. Que devait-il faire ? Il se pinça l'arête du nez, déjà saoulé par cette question.

\- Hikari, pourquoi t'es venu m'voir ? la questionna-t-il soudainement.

\- Je suis entrain de paniquer... et ça me rassure d'être avec quelqu'un... même si c'est toi, ça me suffit..., lui révéla doucement la japonaise.

\- Tch, tiens d'ailleurs.

Il lui lança une des serviettes, propre, qu'il avait eue à disposition dans sa salle de bains. Seika comprit qu'il la lui avait envoyée pour qu'elle s'essuie le visage, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Me remercie pas et viens : on va dormir.

\- P-Pardon !?

\- J'ai dit qu'on allait dormir, répéta le kendoka, irrité. Ça pose un problème ? On a une mission à finir au plus vite : faut qu'on essaie de se reposer au maximum Hikari.

\- Je... je dis pas le contraire mais... je vais pas réussir à dormir dans mon état... c'est Thénène qui me calme habituellement mais elle est pas là...

\- Tch. Appelle-la et fais comme si elle était là sinon.

\- Je l'ai appelée avant de venir te voir, la communication a fini par être coupée à cause du mauvais temps... mais elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivait..., lui apprit Seika, embarrassée.

\- Tu sais qu'elle arrivera pas avant demain matin ?

\- Oui... mais vu qu'elle sera là, t'auras au moins quelqu'un avec qui finir cette mission si je suis hors-service...

Kanda soupira, agacé. Il devina facilement que l'ego de sa camarade en prenait un sacré coup mais il ne comptait pas la regarder toute la nuit faire ses caprices idiots.

\- Seika, écoute-moi bien : j'supporte pas Gaki, je n'aime pas Gaki, qu'on soit clairs. Donc je compte bien finir cette mission avec toi. Si demain t'es pas en état de te battre, tant pis : j'la finirai seul. Mais c'est toi ou rien donc soit tu viens dormir avec moi, au moins essayer, soit je te laisse retourner dans ta chambre et passer la nuit seule.

L'aînée ressentit un petit choc : il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Elle comprit qu'il était très sérieux dans ses propos et qu'il ne comptait pas perdre de temps inutilement. Il avait également sous-entendu qu'il l'aimait bien, ce pourquoi il tenait absolument à finir cette mission avec elle. Seika en fut flattée puis revint au dilemme qu'il lui posait. Il était hors de question qu'elle passe la nuit seule. Elle devait donc accepter de dormir avec le kendoka.

\- Quand tu dis dormir avec toi, c'est genre... avec toi dans le lit ? l'interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Bon, si tu veux pas, fais pas chier et sors de la chambre putain ! s'emporta Kanda en s'allongeant dans son lit.

\- Non, non ! C'est bon : je vais dormir avec toi !

\- Ok, ramène-toi vite : j'suis fatigué.

\- J'ai pas de pyjama...

\- Va le chercher.

Il vit Seika secouer vivement la tête, tremblante. D'accord, elle avait trop peur d'aller chercher son pyjama dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme se frappa le front, désespéré par cette attitude. Seika ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Il se releva rapidement et tira de sa valise un de ses T-shirts noirs. Il lança son vêtement à la japonaise qui le rattrapa. Au moins, elle avait encore de bons réflexes.

\- Tch. Change-toi dans la salle de bain, lui ordonna l'Exorciste en lui désignant du doigt la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Je... merci..., dit Seika en entrant dans la petite pièce.

\- Et grouille-toi Baka Hikari.

\- Ouioui...

Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, vêtue de l'habit du kendoka. Il était beaucoup trop grand pour elle et lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça en vérité. Seika posa ses vêtements qu'elle avait en main dans l'armoire la plus proche et se rapprocha timidement du lit. Sa timidité disparut lorsque le tonnerre gronda alors que Kanda s'était rassis et allait l'engueuler.

La japonaise sursauta et se jeta dans les bras son camarade qui ne dit rien, pris de court. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et cacha sa tête entre les mèches du japonais. Elle passa également ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme, ressemblant davantage à un koala dans un T-shirt trop grand pour lui et aux cheveux longs, agrippé à une branche.

\- Putain Hikari !

\- Désolée, désolée...

\- Tch. Tu comptes me lâcher ? s'enquit Kanda.

\- Non, j'suis bien là, l'informa Seika en secouant la tête. C'est comme ça que je suis avec Titi...

\- Oh putain...

Kanda s'insulta de tous les noms possibles, d'avoir accepté d'accueillir Seika, avant d'éteindre la lumière et s'allonger. La japonaise lâcha la taille de son compatriote, pour ne pas lui faire mal alors qu'il s'allongeait, et plaça ses deux jambes de part et d'autre du corps de Kanda. Il était obligé de rester sur le dos, sa camarade complètement allongée sur son torse. Celle-ci inspirait et expirait bruyamment, essayant de retrouver un rythme calme et posé. À chaque grondement, elle tressautait et le reste du temps, elle tremblait. Le japonais se demanda pourquoi il avait tiré la jeune femme dans sa chambre.

\- Bon Hikari, tu te calmes quand ? demanda-t-il, excédé.

\- Je... pas maintenant... euh, Kanda ?

\- C'est bien : tu connais mon nom...

\- Ça te dérangerait de passer une main dans mes cheveux ? s'enquit Seika en ignorant l'ironie de son camarade.

\- Pourquoi j'ferais ça ?

\- Parce que Thénène réussit à me calmer un peu en faisant ça...

\- J'ressemble à Gaki maintenant ?

\- Non, mais tu m'as dit de faire comme si elle était là, non ?

\- Tch.

Seika attendit quelques instants mais rien ne se produisit. Soudainement, elle sentit la main du japonais dans ses cheveux. Ce geste de la part de son camarade la surprit : elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il le ferait, vu comment il était buté. Elle comprit donc que Kanda, tout comme elle, m'était un peu sa fierté de côté pour qu'ils puissent finir la mission ensemble et à temps.

\- Je... merci...

\- Dors.

\- D'accord... bonne nuit...

Toutefois, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, stressée et en pleine réflexion.

\- Dis Kanda ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu penses qu'on va trouver l'Innocence à la mairie demain ?

\- Si tu continues à parler pour poser des questions aussi connes, j'pense pas.

\- Désolée, mais ça m'intrigue... c'est peut-être un piège... Ils auraient peut-être déjà trouvé l'Innocence et chercheraient à se débarrasser de nous, murmura la japonaise.

\- Hikari, tu t'casses trop la tête pour rien.

\- Je... t'as sûrement raison... Excuse-moi Kanda et bonne nuit...

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça baka Hikari, gronda le kendoka.

\- Ah... je... ça te dérange tant que ça que je t'appelle par ton nom ? lui demanda Seika en se redressant.

Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur le japonais, les mains sur ses pectoraux, le regardant dans les yeux. Malgré la pénombre dans laquelle ils étaient plongés, quelques fois brisée par la lumière éclatante d'un éclair, le contact visuel s'établit parfaitement entre les deux compatriotes. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Seika.

\- Oui, répliqua-t-il férocement.

La jeune femme fut perturbée par l'attitude et la réponse de son camarade.

\- Ah... je savais pas... pourquoi ?

\- T'es la seule à avoir le droit de m'appeler par un surnom donc appelle-moi par ce surnom, baka.

\- T'es vraiment... un mec bizarre Ka... Yami...

\- J'te dirai un truc au réveil. Maintenant, viens dormir et arrête de bouger et de parler pour rien dire, décida Kanda en l'attrapant par la taille.

Il la força ainsi à se rallonger sur lui. Seika glapit lorsqu'elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur le japonais. Elle couina également quand le kendoka passa un bras autour de sa taille, la tenant fermement contre lui. Elle saisit le message : il fallait qu'ils dorment. La jeune femme ne chercha pas à se rebeller ou à contredire son compatriote et plongea son nez dans le creux du cou de ce dernier, qui passa de nouveau sa main dans les cheveux de l'aînée. Une fois allongée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était moins stressée qu'au début de l'orage.

La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son camarade l'avait détendue mais elle se sentait également en sûreté dans les bras de Kanda. Être dans les bras d'un homme tel que lui, c'est sûr qu'on se sent en sécurité... Elle se maudit d'avoir eu une telle pensée, bien qu'elle soit véridique. Seika inspira profondément et fut frappée par le parfum de lotus de son compatriote. Charmée par cette douce odeur, elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément, dans le but de profiter le plus possible de ce parfum. Inconsciemment, l'orage se fit oublier, les grondements de tonnerre disparurent, la pluie battante sur les carreaux devint silencieuse et Seika s'endormit, au paradis.

Elle se réveilla la première, quelques heures plus tard, rassérénée. Toujours dans ce petit cocon de lotus, elle se redressa un peu et constata que Kanda dormait toujours. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur le lit et l'oreiller. Seika eut l'impression que le kendoka était auréolé par une quelconque lumière. Il était terriblement attirant pendant qu'il dormait, affichant un air calme et apaisé. Elle rougit à cette pensée et baissa les yeux sur le torse du jeune homme, atterrissant directement sur son tatouage atypique. Curieuse, elle retraça les contours du "3" puis de l'arc de cercle qui l'entourait.

Kanda commença alors à s'agiter, au contact des doigts de la japonaise. Les yeux du jeune homme roulaient sous ses paupières, qu'il gardait encore fermées. Seika sentit alors une main lui empoigner la fesse et se redressa vivement, s'empourprant immédiatement. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Kanda ne la tenait plus par la taille et que sa main était descendue d'un bon étage, jusqu'à son postérieur.

\- YAMIIIII ! hurla Seika en retirant sa main, à califourchon sur lui.

\- Mphf ?

\- POURQUOI T'AVAIS UNE MAIN SUR MON CUL !?

\- Oh putain, ferme ta gueule Hikari : hurle pas comme ça dès le matin, grogna le kendoka en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit ce matin fut le visage courroucé et gêné de sa camarade, qui rougissait furieusement. Les bras croisés, elle était assise sur son bassin et le regardait, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as pas répondu à ma question, baka Yami !

\- Question ?

\- Oui, siffla Seika entre ses dents, pourquoi t'avais une main sur mon cul ?

\- Ah, ça.

\- Comment ça "ah, ça" !?

\- Bah, ça a glissé tout seul, tu veux que j'te dise quoi ? riposta le japonais, les mains sur les cuisses de Seika.

\- Me touche pas, sale pervers ! tempêta la jeune femme en retirant les mains de son compatriote.

\- Par contre, évite de trop t'agiter sinon ça va grossir encore plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va gros... AH PUTAIN, SALE PERVERS ! T'APPROCHES PLUS DE MOI !

Seika s'était mise sur les genoux puis s'était rassise sur le bassin du japonais, pile sur la bosse. Elle ne l'avait pas sentie au départ, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas, mais Kanda bandait et son érection devenait de plus en plus grosse. Ce détail ne manqua pas d'échapper à l'aînée qui descendit précipitamment du lit, tombant au sol dans la hâte. Elle se releva rapidement et se dirigea à l'opposée de Kanda, se collant presque à la porte de la salle de bains, dégoûtée.

Le kendoka souffla et se leva à son tour, affichant un petit sourire carnassier. Debout, son érection était parfaitement visible à travers son bas de pyjama et Seika se cacha les yeux, en poussant un petit cri. Les deux japonais n'entendirent pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir précipitamment.

\- PUTAIN, T'ES QU'UN GROS SALOPARD DE PERVERS, T'AS PAS HONTE !?

\- Non, répliqua Kanda.

L'aînée trouva que la voix de son camarade était un peu trop proche d'elle et ouvrit les yeux. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Kanda, qui semblait se ravir de cette situation. Seika recula d'un pas et son dos rencontra la porte de la salle de bain. Le jeune homme s'avança et plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune femme. Il la regardait fixement dans les yeux, sans fléchir, sans rien dire. Ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre, la distance qui les séparait étant faible, très faible, presque inexistante à vrai dire. La japonaise sentait carrément la chaleur se dégager du torse nu de son camarade.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise hein, Hikari ? C'est d'ma faute maintenant si tu m'excites ?

\- Q-Quoi ? articula tant bien que mal Seika, le souffle coupé par cet aveu des plus étonnants.

\- Oh, putain ! entendirent-ils jurer.

Seika reconnut la voix de Thénène et Kanda sentit une main sur son épaule qui le tirait en arrière. Il rompit le lien qu'il venait de créer avec Seika et se retourna, prêt à engueuler la personne qui avait brisé leur intimité. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Rarès, qui le regardait, sanguinaire. Sans attendre, le brun lui envoya un énorme coup de poing dans le nez. Kanda tituba, s'éloignant de la porte de la salle de bains et donc de la japonaise.

\- Rarès ! s'exclama Seika, choquée. M-Mais, mais...

\- Espèce d'enculé ! J'vais t'niquer ta race ! vociféra le roumain.

Malgré son nez qui saignait un peu, Kanda répliqua aussitôt et les deux garçons commencèrent à se battre, sous les yeux stupéfaits de la japonaise. Elle évita de justesse un coup de coude de son compatriote et recula jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle remarqua alors que Thénène et Allen étaient présents, mais surtout l'air ahuri qu'affichait sa cadette.

\- Allen, Titi... Je...

\- Seika, faut les séparer ! la coupa brusquement la métisse en se reprenant. Occupe-toi de Rarès, Moyashi avec moi : on s'occupe de Kanda !

\- C'est Allen !

\- C'est pas le moment ! s'écria Thénène en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle se dirigea vers les deux garçons qui se battaient violemment, détruisant les meubles sur leurs passages. Elle évita les coups qui se perdaient et attendit le bon moment avant de s'interposer entre Kanda et Rarès. Elle bloqua leurs coups et les repoussa brutalement, chacun à l'opposé de l'autre, un peu étourdis. La métisse en profita pour se jeter sur le japonais et Allen et Seika comprirent qu'ils devaient intervenir à cet instant précis.

Le blandin joignit ses forces à la cadette et tous deux plaquèrent le kendoka contre le mur le plus proche, le tenant chacun par une épaule. Il essaya de se défaire de cette emprise tout en leur hurlant de le lâcher mais les deux adolescents tinrent bon. Seika se jeta sur son ami et le plaqua au sol.

\- Putain, Rarès, tu m'fais quoi là !? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'vais l'tuer ! hurla le brun.

Il repoussa brutalement Seika, qui se heurta durement la barre horizontale du lit du japonais. Elle gémit de douleur et fut hébétée de la violence dont faisait preuve son ami. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait !? Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, elle le vit se remettre debout et se précipiter sur Kanda. Celui-ci s'était davantage emporté lorsqu'il avait vu Rarès être aussi brutal avec la jeune femme. Malgré tout, Thénène et Allen ne le lâchèrent pas, jusqu'à l'arrivée du brun. Il bouscula les deux adolescents par derrière, qui eurent moins d'emprise sur le kendoka. Face à cette brèche, Kanda se débarrassa lui-même de ses deux gardiens et fondit sur le brun.

Seika assistait à la scène sans pouvoir agir, paralysée. Elle avait vu sa sœur et le maudit mettre toutes leurs forces pour bloquer le japonais et elle les avait vus échouer. Maintenant, elle regardait Kanda et Rarès se frapper l'un l'autre. Kanda saignait du nez et avait la lèvre inférieure ouverte tandis que Rarès avait un œil aux bords noirs et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte. Elle aimerait leur crier d'arrêter mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Personne ne faisait rien pour les stopper : elle était pétrifiée et Allen était aux côtés de Thénène, qui s'était durement cognée la tête contre un meuble. La cadette n'avait pas l'air en forme mais elle essayait de se relever et de les arrêter au plus vite. Seika ne savait pas pourquoi sa sœur s'engageait tellement dans cet incident. Alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à se mettre debout malgré les réprimandes du blandin, Thénène s'apprêtait à s'interposer encore une fois mais elle ne put en avoir l'occasion.

Rarès avait essayé un énième assaut direct sur le japonais mais fut intercepté en plein vol. Kanda, qui en avait totalement marre, surtout que Seika était encore au sol, lança le corps de Rarès contre le mur le plus proche. Sauf que le mur le plus proche était celui qui comprenait une fenêtre, face à Seika, et que Kanda avait mal visé. Rarès se trouva propulsé contre son gré et sentit son dos, arrondi, rencontrer une vitre et la briser. Son dos fut lacéré par les éclats de verre et le jeune homme tomba du premier étage de l'auberge, dans la rue, surprenant et alertant les passants ainsi que l'aubergiste.

\- Merde, merde et merde ! jura Thénène en s'élançant vers la sortie.

\- Thénène, attends ! s'écria Allen en la suivant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la rue et se frayaient un passage entre le groupe de personnes qui s'étaient attroupées autour du corps de Rarès, le pensant mort. La japonaise s'était précipitée vers la fenêtre brisée et observait la scène depuis cette dernière. Allen demandait gentiment aux passants de continuer leur chemin mais ceux-ci refusaient d'écouter le jeune garçon, insistant pour rester.

\- BORDEL DE MERDE, ON VOUS A DIT DE DÉGAGER ALORS DÉGAGEZ AVANT QUE JE M'ÉNERVE ! retentit la voix de Thénène.

Sous le coup de la menace, ils déguerpirent tous, effrayés par la métisse qui semblait déjà en colère. Elle s'adoucit un peu et s'intéressa de nouveau au brun. Allongé dans les débris de verre, il avait son coude sur ses yeux. Mais son coude ne cachait pas les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Seika les distingua sans problème et commença à se sentir mal.

\- Putain mais Yami, pourquoi ? demanda doucement la jeune femme.

\- Comment ça pourquoi ? C'est lui qui vient m'frapper et j'dois me laisser faire sans rien dire c'est ça ? s'énerva Kanda, les poings serrés. Dès le réveil en plus.

\- J'ai pas dit ça...

\- Tch, répondit-il en s'enfermant dans la salle de bains.

Il claqua la porte et Seika finit seule dans la chambre, chamboulée. La vitre s'était brisée dans un bruit fracassant, remuant quelque chose au fond de la japonaise. Mais voir son ami pleurer avait brisé le cœur de Seika qui venait juste de réaliser pourquoi il s'était emporté contre Kanda. Serait-elle capable de le regarder en face, sachant pertinemment que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ? Seika se sentait vraiment conne.


	39. Chapter 39

\- Les gens, j'vais déprimer.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Lenalee.

\- Seikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, gémirent Thénène et Rarès.

\- Oh mais faut pas se faire de souci : elle reviendra bientôt ! tenta joyeusement l'apprenti Bookman pour les rassurer.

\- J'veux ma princessssssseuh...

\- Et moi, mon gros Kaka boudin rien qu'à mooooi...

\- Vous me faites rire mais en même temps, vous me faites tellement de la peine, dit gentiment Allen, un peu gêné.

Ils se trouvaient à table, entrain de déjeuner, et Thénène et Rarès étaient tous les deux affalés à leurs places, dépités.

\- Et bah bravo mon vieux ! s'exclama le brun.

\- Ah lala Moyashi, on voit bien que le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres !

\- Je m'appelle Allen !

\- M'en fous, c'est Seika que je veux ! Putain, pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle parte alors que je venais juste de la récupérer !? chouina la métisse en battant des pieds comme une enfant.

\- Le hasard !

\- Ou bien le destin Rarès ! renchérit Lavi.

\- D'ailleurs, je suis encore désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé Thénène..., balbutia Rarès, embarrassé.

\- T'en fais pas : t'es déjà pardonné !

\- Ah bon !? Déjà !? s'écrièrent ses camarades, étonnés.

\- Eh oh, j'ai encore un peu beaucoup la haine contre lui hein ! C'est pas parce que j'ai dit que je te pardonnais que j'oubliais !

\- Pourquoi tu le pardonnes dans ce cas !? l'interrogea le rouquin, intrigué.

\- Parce qu'il s'est excusé et m'a offert un cadeau !

\- Vraiment ? rit Lenalee, amusée par la jeune fille.

\- Nan mais plus sérieusement, déjà : il s'est excusé plusieurs fois et ce sont des excuses sincères. Mais surtout, je trouve ça inutile de rester bloquer sur un événement comme celui-ci et de garder sa rancœur : on ne peut pas avancer comme ça ! C'est ce que mon père me disait, ce que ma mère me disait et ce que la vie m'a appris..., leur avoua doucement Thénène. On se sent beaucoup mieux après avoir pardonné !

\- Wow, c'est tellement véridique ce que tu dis ! commenta Allen, stupéfait.

\- Et je suis pas si rancunière que ça donc voilà ! Mais fais gaffe Rarès, j'oublie pas !

\- D'accord !

\- Mais Thénène, j'ai une question... enfin deux...

\- Oui, Lavi ?

\- Seika nous avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de la mort de ton père et je suppose que tu te sens coupable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait...

\- Et est-ce que tu t'es pardonnée ? demanda finalement l'apprenti Bookman.

Thénène se raidit un peu et posa ses coudes sur la table. Elle garda longuement le silence, les yeux fermés.

\- Je vais pas mentir : je me suis pas encore pardonnée...Tu sais Lavi, il y a une énorme différence entre pardonner aux autres et pardonner à soi-même...

Alors que le rouquin ouvrait la bouche pour poser une autre question, Allen lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et réussit à attirer son attention. Avec une série de gestes simples et rapides, il fit comprendre à son camarade que Thénène n'était pas totalement prête à parler de ses défunts.

\- Je vois, je vois : tu as parfaitement raison d'ailleurs, répondit le borgne, ayant compris le message du blandin.

Même s'il n'insistât pas davantage, il vit bien que la métisse était encore moins enthousiaste que tout à l'heure et ce fut la panique chez lui et ses amis. Ils devaient trouver quelque chose pour l'occuper et rapidement. Thénène s'excusa et sortit de table, rejoignant très probablement sa chambre. Après une rapide concertation avec ses compagnons, à la fin du repas, Lenalee eut une idée simple mais efficace.

\- Et si on faisait un entraînement en extérieur ? proposa-t-elle en regardant tour à tour les garçons qui l'entouraient.

\- Bonne idée ! s'exclamèrent-ils, en chœur.

\- Mais quand ? Et où ? demanda Rarès, perdu.

\- Bah quand ? Cet après-midi ! répondit Lavi. Mais où ?

\- Hier, Thénène et moi, on est allés pique-niquer près d'un lac, pas trop éloigné : elle m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait découvert lorsqu'elle avait entraîné Krory en extérieur pour la première fois, leur apprit Allen. Donc on peut se rendre là-bas !

\- Excellente idée Allen ! Et invitons Krory : comme ça, elle aura une raison de plus pour venir s'entraîner ! renchérit la sœur de Komui.

\- Bon bah, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

\- Rien Lavi : allons organiser tout ça ! Toi et Rarès, allez chercher Krory et obligez-le à venir, moi, je vais voir Jerry pour un petit goûter et de quoi nous occuper et toi Allen, tu vas chercher Thénène ! décida Lenalee en se mettant debout.

\- Hein !? Quoi ? M-Mais pourquoi moi et pas Lavi ou Rarès ?

\- Al, tu t'es vachement rapproché d'elle ces derniers temps, hein...

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec Lavi : tu auras plus de chances de la faire sortir de sa chambre que nous ! ajouta le brun en donnant une tape dans le dos du blandin.

\- M-Mais...

\- Allen, s'il te plaît, va la chercher, le temps presse un peu, insista la chinoise.

\- Bon, d'accord, céda le blandin.

Les tâches étant distribuées, le petit groupe se sépara et chacun fit son travail personnel. Allen soupira en marchant dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Thénène. Timcampy niché sur sa tête, il frappa doucement à la porte de la métisse. Celle-ci ouvrit après un long moment, les cheveux relevés un chignon rapide, portant son pyjama, avec un livre à la main et sa peluche serrée contre son cœur. La cadette affichait un air plutôt maussade.

\- Ah, je te dérange Thénène ? demanda premièrement le garçon.

\- Non, t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-elle immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Ouais, bof.

Elle ne lui retourna pas la question, le blandin comprenant facilement qu'elle n'était pas forcément d'humeur à discuter.

\- Hmm, euh... tu as quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi ?

\- Déprimer seule dans mon lit, lui apprit-elle.

\- Au lieu de rester dans ton coin, viens t'entraîner avec nous ! suggéra finalement le blandin, d'un air avenant. On a décidé de s'entraîner dehors, près du lac où on avait pique-niqué hier ! Il y aura Krory également !

\- Hmm, ouais nan.

\- Allez, viens : on passera un bon moment tous ensemble !

\- Ouais, nan, je suis mieux seule.

\- Mais... s'il te plaît !

\- Donne-moi une excellente raison de venir et je viendrai ! souffla alors la jeune fille, un peu agacée.

Allen se tut un instant, le temps de trouver une réponse valable. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune raison de venir : c'était eux qui souhaitaient passer l'après-midi avec elle. Pourquoi insistait-il autant dans ce cas ? Thénène fermait la porte de sa chambre pour s'emmurer de nouveau dans sa bulle quand le maudit bloqua la porte avec son pied et l'ouvrit.

\- Si j'insiste tant, ce n'est pas parce qu'on me l'a demandé, enfin si quand même, mais c'est surtout parce que je ne veux pas te laisser seule et savoir que tu déprimes, confessa maladroitement Allen.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble : la solitude ne te va pas...

\- Comment tu peux en être certain ? demanda la métisse.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Thénène fixa un long moment le blandin dans les yeux puis soupira et lui claqua la porte au nez. Allen resta hébété puis s'en alla, déconfit, respectant le choix de la métisse. Il passa rapidement dans sa chambre pour se changer puis rejoignit ses amis à l'ascenseur et leur rapporta leur conversation. Lenalee portait un panier à pique-nique et Lavi en portait un autre. Ils étaient tous en tenue d'entraînement, prêts à s'exercer à l'extérieur.

\- Vous vous êtes trompés : j'ai échoué, conclut tristement le jeune homme.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre, gloussa la chinoise en montrant du doigt quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.

Le blandin se retourna et fut surpris de voir Thénène marcher tranquillement vers eux, dans sa tenue d'entraînement et les cheveux attachés. Timcampy apparut et virevolta autour de la jeune fille avant de se poser sur sa tête.

\- Tu viens finalement ! s'exclama Allen dès qu'elle fut face à eux.

\- Oui mais la prochaine fois, sois plus convainquant hein, lui dit-elle rapidement.

\- Ah, euh... j'essaierai ?

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons y aller ! décida Lavi, sautillant de joie.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venue ! glissa furtivement Krory à Thénène, lui arrachant ainsi un petit sourire.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur et, une fois arrivée en bas, s'engagèrent sur le chemin qui menait au lac, avec Thénène et Allen à la tête du groupe. La jeune fille était silencieuse et faisait preuve d'un certain calme déconcertant pour ses camarades. Le blandin se tournait quelques fois vers elle, ne pouvant observer que son profil. Décidément, il la préférait vraiment avec les cheveux détachés. Alors qu'il la regardait, Thénène tourna subitement la tête et capta son regard.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, je me disais juste que tu étais mieux les cheveux détachés, lui révéla le maudit avec un petit sourire.

La cadette s'empourpra et détourna le regard, embarrassée.

\- Tch, Baka Moyashi.

\- Je m'appelle Allen !

\- On est arrivés tout le monde ! dit la cadette en apercevant le point d'eau, ignorant ainsi la remarque de l'anglais.

Rarès et Lavi, émerveillés, se précipitèrent au bord du lac, provoquant le rire de leurs amis. Lenalee prit le panier que l'apprenti Bookman avait lâché et le déposa près du sien, sous un arbre pour essayer de garder le contenu au frais. Thénène la vit faire et décida de l'aider. Elle fit venir un peu d'eau du lac à elle et l'envoya sur les paniers. Elle la fit geler, englobant les deux paniers dans un petit cube de glace. Dès qu'elle finit, elle lança un petit clin d'œil amusé à la chinoise et la prit par le bras. Le petit golem doré s'envola et disparut alors des yeux des Exorcistes, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas particulièrement attention.

\- On parie combien que ces idiots vont aller se baigner ? rit la sœur de Komui en commençant à s'étirer.

\- Mais c'est clair qu'ils vont sauter la tête la première dès qu'ils commenceront à se lasser !

\- On s'entraîne ensemble aujourd'hui ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas travaillé ensemble !

\- C'est vrai ! Je donne les instructions à Krory et je suis toute à toi ! sourit la métisse.

Elle rejoignit son élève et lui demanda de travailler sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente en confiance pour, ensuite, essayer de produire des flammes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Krory : j'aurai un œil sur toi ! Je suis simplement derrière avec Lenalee ! lui dit-elle doucement en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Tu es certaine que... tout se passera bien ?

\- Mais oui : tu t'appliques autant que possible dans ce que tu fais ! Continue comme ça ! D'ailleurs, il se peut que je t'apprenne quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui !

Le vampire se sentit confiant face à ces encouragements et commença à s'exercer, excité par l'idée d'apprendre une nouvelle compétence. Allen, Lavi et Rarès avaient déjà commencé à s'entraîner. Thénène rejoignit Lenalee et toutes deux firent des exercices d'échauffement avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elles ne voulaient pas réellement s'entraîner mais plutôt profiter du paysage pour se détendre et se reposer, en bavardant. Elles décidèrent alors de faire un petit combat avant de clore cette séance.

Elles activèrent toutes les deux leur Innocence avant de se jeter l'une sur l'autre. Thénène sépara son épée double en deux épées simples lors de cet affrontement. Lenalee pensait que la cadette aurait eu du mal avec ses deux armes mais elle se trompa sur toute la ligne car Thénène maniait ses deux lames avec une grande dextérité et une grande habilité, l'impressionnant totalement. La chinoise finit par se retrouver acculée contre un arbre, les deux lames de la métisse sous le menton.

\- Tu es douée Thénène !

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai commencé très jeune le maniement des armes ! rit la cadette en désactivant son arme anti-Akuma.

\- Bah, ça se voit ! Vu comment tu es à l'aise avec ! renchérit Lenalee.

Les deux gloussèrent et s'assirent près des paniers que Thénène avait décongelés. Elles grignotèrent un peu et observèrent les garçons qui ne s'entraînaient plus. La cadette remarqua que Krory commençait à produire des flammes donc elle le rejoignit et l'encouragea. Elle décida qu'il n'avait plus réellement besoin de travailler sa respiration et lui montra quelques mouvements de la maîtrise du feu. Le roumain les mémorisa facilement et s'exerça à présent à les reproduire. La métisse le laissa de nouveau seul et sauta sur Lenalee.

\- LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

\- Thénène ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama la chinoise, la cadette pendue à son cou.

\- Désolée ! lâcha la métisse en explosant de rire.

\- Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois !

\- Oui : c'était une bonne idée de me tirer de ma chambre ! Et je suis certaine que cette idée vient de toi donc merci !

\- Mais c'est tout à fait normal : je suis contente de savoir que tu es bien !

\- Maiiiiiis, t'es trop choupi ! CÂLIN !

Thénène prit Lenalee dans ses bras, la chinoise riant à gorge déployée.

\- T'es pas un peu en manque d'amour par hasard ? demanda cette dernière, amusée.

\- Un peu beaucoup oui !

Les deux amies rirent à nouveau et s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles bavardaient tranquillement quand Thénène sentit une main sur ses seins. Elle poussa un cri et tomba sur le côté, en se cachant la poitrine.

\- Désolée mais dans ta brassière, c'était trop tentant ! s'exclama Lenalee, rieuse.

\- M-M-Mais... !

\- Tu me laisses toucher tes fesses ?

\- Q-Quoi !?

\- S'il te plaît : ça a l'air tout douillet et voluptueux ! supplia la chinoise en se rapprochant dangereusement de la métisse.

\- M-M-Mais, ça va pas non !? Il t'arrive quoi bordel !? Tu t'appelles pas Seika ! s'écria Thénène en roulant sur le côté.

\- Allez : deux secondes !

\- NON !

Malgré sa tentative de fuite, Lenalee put attraper le postérieur de la cadette et le tâta vigoureusement. Thénène sursauta et retira les mains de la chinoise, rouge comme une tomate.

\- C'est vraiment tout douillet ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Seika aime te toucher ! rit Lenalee en retournant à sa place.

\- Me dis pas que tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi !?

\- Noooon, t'en fais pas. Enfin peut-être...

Thénène déglutit, s'apprêtant à se plaindre et à s'insurger du fait qu'elle soit ainsi traitée, lorsque le bruit d'un corps traversant le dioptre qui séparait l'eau de l'air retentit. Interpellées, les deux filles tournèrent la tête et constatèrent que Lavi prenait un bain, sous les rires amusés de leurs camarades. Les deux amies rirent également et décidèrent d'observer les garçons.

Les garçons s'étaient entraînés avant de se lasser. Ils s'étaient donc assis au bord de l'eau et admirèrent les filles travailler de leur côté. Ils se concentrèrent notamment lorsque Lenalee cria et assistèrent à toute la scène qui suivit.

\- Bordel, j'aimerais avoir la même chance que Lenalee..., soupira Lavi, rêveur.

\- Lavi, le grondèrent gentiment Rarès et Allen.

\- Si Seika t'entendait, elle te truciderait sur place, ajouta le brun avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Mais Seika n'est pas là, donc je peux dire ce que je veux et j'ai aussi le champ libre pour essayer de me rapprocher de sa sœur adorée !

Ils remarquèrent facilement que le rouquin fixait intensément la métisse. Allen releva dans le regard de son ami un grand désir et en fut quelque peu gêné. Lavi serait-il amoureux de la cadette ? Pourquoi cette question l'embarrassait tant que ça ? Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, Lenalee s'amusait à toucher les fesses de la cadette. Lavi siffla et Rarès lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour le ramener sur Terre.

\- Mec, arrête de rêver : elle t'est inaccessible ! lui dit son ami.

\- Et pour quelles raisons ? s'insurgea l'apprenti Bookman.

\- Ça commence par "SEI", ça finit par "KA", son diminutif est "KAKA", elle est petite, orageuse, lourde, attentionnée, adorable, sensible et de père japonais, je te laisse deviner qui c'est...

\- Oh mais Seika, même quand elle est absente, elle détruit mes espoirs !

\- Il faut dire qu'elle ne te porte pas tant que ça dans son cœur non plus ! ajouta Allen.

\- Si je gagne le cœur de Thénène, elle m'acceptera forcément ! s'écria Lavi, optimiste.

\- Peut-être...

\- Mais si Al, c'est tout à fait logique ! Bon, faut que je me rapproche d'elle... Comment je peux faire ? Ah, j'hésite... Dites, ça vous dirait de m'ai- EH MAIS VOUS FAITES QUOI LÀ ? LÂCHEZ-MOI ! NON PAS DANS L'EAU, PAS DANS L'EA...

Alors qu'il songeait à la manière de procéder, Allen et Rarès décidèrent de le jeter à l'eau pour le faire taire. Ils l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et le tirèrent jusqu'à la rive du lac. Ils l'y projetèrent et Lavi finit dans le point d'eau. Lorsqu'il émergea, complètement trempé, les deux adolescents se moquèrent de leur camarade.

\- Bande d'enfoirés, vous voulez jouer c'est ça ? Eh bien, on va jouer ! décida le borgne en se saisissant de chaque main, d'une cheville de chaque garçon.

Il les ramena brutalement vers lui et Rarès et Allen le rejoignirent dans le lac.

\- Alors toi, t'es un petit rageux apparemment ! rit le brun.

\- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! fit Lavi en haussant les épaules.

\- Grandis un peu ! ajouta le blandin, amusé. Tu es censé avoir dix-huit ans non ?

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'un petit détail ça !

\- Allez, viens Allen on lui fait sa fête !

Incité par Rarès, le maudit sauta sur l'apprenti Bookman en riant, accompagné du destinateur de l'idée. Les trois jeunes hommes s'amusaient alors dans l'eau pendant que les filles les regardaient de loin en grignotant.

\- Ce sont des gamins ! gloussa Thénène.

\- Mais tellement ! soupira Lenalee.

\- On devrait aller les rejoindre non ?

\- Tu veux ?

\- Flemme !

\- Ah bah apparemment, ils ont déjà fini : regarde, ils sortent, lui indiqua la chinoise en faisant la moue.

\- Oh, ils sont pas marrants ! geignit la cadette, déçue.

\- Ah, je crois que je me suis trompée...

Effectivement, Lenalee s'était trompée sur les intentions des garçons. Ils étaient sortis de l'eau, oui, mais ils étaient remontés sur la berge pour retirer leur haut. Thénène se figea et fut, littéralement, bouche bée lorsqu'elle les vit enlever un à un leur haut d'entraînement et finir torse nu. Devant le silence de son amie, Lenalee se tourna vers elle et explosa de rire en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

\- Dis Thénène ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu serais pas un peu... coquine par hasard ?

\- Mmh, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'es entrain de mater trois mecs, torse nu, sans vergogne ! lança la chinoise, étonnée par le comportement de son amie.

\- Ah, parce que je devrais avoir honte ? s'enquit Thénène, perplexe, en regardant enfin sa camarade dans les yeux.

\- Oh, t'es pas croyable : qu'est-ce que je t'aime toi ! explosa Lenalee.

\- Bah quoi ? Excuse-moi mais on me met ça sous les yeux, j'vais pas détourner le regard hein !

\- T'as raison : c'est vrai que c'est agréable à regarder...

\- Et rappelle-toi de ça : ce qui est beau est fait pour être regardé ! lui dit la cadette, espiègle.

Lenalee rit encore une fois : Thénène était un phénomène. Donc les deux filles, assises côte à côte, virent les garçons retourner dans l'eau et s'amuser comme des enfants. Bientôt, Krory fit une pause et se joignit à eux. Elles se rinçaient l'œil tranquillement jusqu'à récupérer l'attention des garçons. Ils avaient fait une petite pause dans leur bataille et avaient noté que les deux filles étaient ensemble dans leur coin.

\- Elles devraient se joindre à nous, dit alors le vampire pour tout le monde.

\- Peut-être qu'elles sont trop timides ? pensa Rarès à voix haute.

Ils rirent tous ensembles, divertis par ce que venait de dire le brun. Thénène et Lenalee timides ?

\- Nan, elles sont peut-être réservées mais pas timides ! déclara le rouquin.

\- On pourrait aller les chercher, suggéra alors Allen.

\- Pas bête ! acquiescèrent ses amis.

\- Qui y va alors ? demanda Krory, perplexe.

Chacun réfléchit de son côté et, étonnamment, trois paires d'yeux convergèrent vers le maudit.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? s'offusqua-t-il lorsqu'il saisit le message que ses amis essayaient de le lui faire passer.

\- Bah, t'as bien réussi à convaincre Thénène de sortir de sa chambre ! argumenta Rarès.

\- Moi, je suis trop timide pour demander ça ! s'empressa de dire le vampire, gêné.

\- Venant de moi, ça serait vu comme une tentative de drague, marmonna Lavi. Pour faire court, t'es le mieux placé.

Comprenant que ces amis étaient bien décidés à l'envoyer lui, Allen céda et sortit de l'eau. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les plaquant en arrière pour avoir une meilleure visibilité, et s'avança vers les deux filles.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il alors avec un sourire, dès qu'il fut face à elles.

\- Très bien et toi ? répondit Lenalee.

\- Oui, parfaitement ! Ça vous tente de nous rejoindre ? On pense tous que ça serait beaucoup plus amusant !

\- Pourquoi pas ! Moi, j'veux bien et toi Thénène ?

Ce n'est que lorsque Lenalee interpella la cadette qu'Allen remarqua que celle-ci était extrêmement silencieuse. Il la regarda et se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement entrain de le dévorer du regard. Pendant qu'ils jouaient, elle les avait tous admiré : à ses yeux, ils étaient beaux. Même Rarès, et cela lui coûtait un peu de le reconnaître. Néanmoins, elle s'attardait davantage sur Allen. Elle avait bien vu que, malgré sa finesse, il était musclé. Elle l'observait calmement alors qu'il sortait de l'eau pour venir vers elles.

Thénène se réjouit intérieurement, pouvant ainsi contempler de plus près le garçon. Il parlait mais la cadette n'entendait pas et ne voyait que son torse ruisselant devant elle. Même les gouttes d'eau s'amusaient à guider son regard, en retraçant les contours de la musculature du blandin. La métisse fut brutalement tirée de sa rêverie quand Lenalee agita sa main devant son visage. Elle tomba nez à nez avec les prunelles argentées d'Allen, qui rougissait d'embarras d'être ainsi reluqué.

\- Euh... Je... Désolée, j'ai pas du tout écouté ! s'excusa la jeune fille avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- On avait bien remarqué ! gloussa Lenalee en se mettant debout. Les garçons, par le biais d'Allen, nous invitent à les rejoindre !

Les mèches de cheveux du garçon lui retombèrent sur les yeux et il les rejeta une nouvelle fois en arrière, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Alors, tu viens ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux et en lui tendant la main.

À cet instant précis, Thénène crut que le temps s'était arrêté le temps d'un instant, scotchée par cette vision juste magnifique qu'elle avait eu du garçon. Elle l'avait vu replacer ses cheveux d'un geste souple mais un peu hésitant, elle avait vu les muscles du garçon s'étirer, se contracter et se détendre. Elle l'avait vu lui tendre la main et lui parler doucement, en affichant un sourire sincère. Thénène sentit son cœur rater un battement et eut un énorme coup de chaud. Elle s'empourpra furieusement, seulement capable de fixer le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

\- Thénène !? s'écrièrent Allen et Lenalee, devant la rougeur subite de leur amie.

Elle ne répondit rien et sentit quelque chose de liquide glisser au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, qu'elle essuya rapidement avec sa main, son cœur battant à la chamade. La chinoise, paniquée, se rassit à côtés de la métisse et fouilla hâtivement dans un panier avant d'en tirer un mouchoir et de le plaquer sur le nez de la cadette.

\- Thénène, tu saignes du nez ! s'écria Lenalee, en la secouant un peu.

\- HEEEEEEIN !? réagit presque immédiatement l'interpellée en regardant ses doigts.

Elle vit que ce qu'elle avait nettoyé était effectivement du sang et se dépêcha de prendre le mouchoir. Incroyable, elle saignait du nez... Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Thénène, tout va bien ? Tu veux rentrer ? demanda Allen en s'agenouillant devant la métisse.

Son regard migra immédiatement vers le torse du jeune homme et la métisse sentit qu'elle perdait davantage de sang. Elle comprit alors qu'Allen lui avait provoqué cet effet et en fut totalement embarrassée.

\- Ouioui... T-Tout va bien... non non, je reste... ç-ça va passer... Écarte-toi s'il te plaît..., bégaya la susnommée en s'éloignant un peu de garçon.

\- Tu es certaine que ça va aller ?

Il tendait le bras pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille mais elle l'esquiva et s'écarta un peu plus.

\- Ouioui, ne t'en fais pas ! Retourne dans l'eau... on-on viendra plus tard !

Il comprit qu'elle souhaitait qu'il s'en aille et respecta son choix. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, elle se mit à jurer et à chercher d'autres mouchoirs, aidée par Lenalee.

\- T'as saigné du nez à cause d'Allen ?

Thénène hocha piteusement la tête, sous l'explosion de rire de la chinoise.

\- Sérieusement ? l'interrogea la sœur de Komui.

\- Il était trop... sexy... vraiment..., avoua difficilement la métisse.

\- T'es vraiment une exception toi !

Thénène s'assit et pencha la tête en avant. Elle se pinça le nez pendant une dizaine de minutes pour arrêter le saignement puis s'essuya le visage. Elle s'allongea un peu pour se reposer et Lenalee l'imita.

\- Entre nous Thénène, il te plaît Allen ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un coup ?

\- Parce qu'avec ton saignement de nez, on dirait bien que oui !

\- Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que Seika m'a demandé la même chose hier soir avant de dormir, marmonna Thénène, un peu gênée.

\- Et dooooooonc ? insista Lenalee, curieuse.

\- Bah je sais pas...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je sais pas trop pour le moment... je vais pas te mentir : ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'on soit beaucoup plus proches lui et moi mais qui sait comment ça évoluera par la suite.

\- Rassure-moi, t'as bien remarqué les avances de Lavi ?

\- Ouioui, il est bien gentil, drôle, plein de qualités etc., mais il ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça en vrai, se confessa la métisse.

\- Normal, vu que t'es intéressée par Allen~ ! ricana la chinoise.

\- Oh, mais dis pas ça, baka Lenalee ! s'écria la cadette en lui tapant l'épaule.

Toutefois, ses joues avaient un peu rosies et ce détail n'échappa pas à Lenalee. Elle décida de ne pas embêter son amie avec le maudit, voyant que ce sujet était assez délicat. Elle lui demanda plutôt ce qu'elle comptait faire à présent, maintenant que son nez avait arrêté de saigner.

\- J'ai dit à Moyashi qu'on viendrait dès que j'irai mieux mais je viens de me rappeler que j'ai dit à Krory que j'allais lui apprendre un nouveau truc...

\- Oh, je vois...

La métisse se tut un long moment avant de se saisir des deux mains de sa camarade et plonger son regard lumineux dans le sien.

\- Lenalee, je viens d'avoir une putain d'idée...

Allen était retourné auprès des autres garçons et leur rapporta l'incident qui s'était produit.

\- Attends, attends, si j'ai bien compris : Thénène te matait puis elle a saigné du nez d'un coup, c'est ça ? résuma Rarès, ébahi.

\- Même moi, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé mais... oui, c'est bien ça..., confirma difficilement Allen, un peu rouge.

\- Eh bah mon pote, je crois bien que tu lui as donné un sacré coup de chaud quand même !

\- N-Non, ne d-dis pas ça...

\- Mec, c'est toi qu'elle regardait non ? Bah, ça veut dire que tu lui as fait de l'effet ! Et pas qu'un peu !

\- Oh, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Rarès ! intervint Lavi, un peu dur. Ça aurait très bien pu arriver avec un autre d'entre nous hein !

\- Avoue que tu aurais aimé que Thénène saigne du nez parce qu'elle te matait toi hein ! souligna Rarès, malicieux.

\- Bah écoute : oui !

\- Gros jaloux...

\- Rarès, arrête de taquiner Lavi ! rit le vampire, conciliant.

\- Bah, c'est un gros jaloux !

\- En tout cas, il faudra attendre avant qu'elles nous rejoignent ! continua l'adulte en ignorant la remarque du jeune homme. Sortons un peu de l'eau en attendant !

Ils s'exécutèrent tous puis s'allongèrent dans l'herbe. Allen était toujours aussi gêné de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir et était d'accord avec Rarès pour dire que Lavi s'était montré jaloux. Les deux amis devaient rapidement avoir une conversation, aux yeux du blandin qui s'inquiétait de l'état de la relation avec l'apprenti Bookman, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment appropriés. Il souffla puis décida de se détendre un peu et qu'il discuterait après le dîner. Il remarqua donc qu'ils nageaient dans un calme apaisant et s'en délecta autant que possible.

Cet instant tranquille fut brisé par le bruit d'une course et de deux plongeons dans l'eau. Les quatre garçons se redressèrent tous et s'étonnèrent de voir Thénène et Lenalee jouer toutes les deux en riant. Elles firent signe aux garçons de les rejoindre avant de s'éloigner.

\- On fait un concours de plongée ! leur hurla Thénène en leur faisant de grands gestes. Surveillez notre petit duel !

Alors qu'ils retournaient dans l'eau, les deux filles prirent une grande inspiration et plongèrent. Thénène attendit un moment avant de créer une bulle d'air autour d'elles et de mettre son plan en œuvre. Les garçons virent les bulles d'oxygène remonter une à une et exploser à la surface avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Ils laissèrent un petit instant s'écouler avant de commencer à s'inquiéter. Ils se dirigèrent à l'endroit où elles avaient plongé et plongèrent à leur tour. Ils furent surpris de ne voir aucune des filles puis, manquant d'air, ils remontèrent à la surface, paniqués.

\- Putain, elles sont passées où !? s'écria Rarès.

\- Oh, Komui va nous tuer... Seika va nous tuer..., désespéra le rouquin.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! chouina Krory au bord des larmes.

\- Les gars, calmons-nous et mettons-nous rapidement à leur recherche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! décida Allen, ferme. Elles ne doivent pas être bien loin !

Adhérant aux paroles du blandin, ils commençaient à chercher lorsque d'immenses vagues se formèrent dans le lac. Ils furent perturbés de voir un tel phénomène et se resserrèrent un petit groupe. Ils purent assister à l'arrivée d'un grand monstre fait d'algues. Les garçons en restèrent cois. La chose en face d'eux faisait bien une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur.

\- Oh bordel, on est dans la merde non ? demanda le brun.

\- Regardez ! s'exclama le vampire en montrant du doigt quelque chose dans ce qui ressemblait à une main du monstre.

En se concentrant, les autres aperçurent enfin Lenalee, enfermée dans le poing de la créature, visiblement inconsciente.

\- Bon, on en a déjà retrouvé une : c'est plutôt pas mal ! tenta l'apprenti Bookman.

\- Mais..., commença le maudit qui s'apprêtait à demander où se trouvait la cadette avant de se raviser : allons la récupérer ! Et vite !

Ils s'y mirent tous ensemble, même Rarès qui n'était pas forcément aussi bien entraîné qu'eux. Le monstre essaya de les attraper dans sa main libre mais ils l'esquivèrent et sortirent rapidement de l'eau. Les trois Exorcistes activèrent leur Innocence et passèrent à l'action. Le brun resta, quant à lui, en retrait et attendit le parfait moment pour agir. Le monstre avait encore essayé de le capturer donc il en profita pour lui grimper sur la main et remonter tout son bras. Ses amis distrayaient leur ennemi autant que possible pour laisser le champ libre à leur camarade.

En s'agrippant aux différentes branches qui composaient le corps de la bête, Rarès réussit, non sans mal, à atteindre la main dans laquelle Lenalee était piégée et à libérer cette dernière. Immédiatement, il sauta à l'eau et se dirigea vers la berge, couvert par ses amis. La chinoise, une fois dans les bras de Rarès, ouvrit doucement les paupières, sonnée. Après l'avoir examinée rapidement, il constata qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures ouvertes et s'empressa de s'enquérir de son état.

\- Lenalee, tu vas bien !?

\- Je... Thénène...

\- Quoi, Thénène ?

\- Le monstre... il... il l'a... avalée... sous mes yeux... et j'ai pas pu l'aider..., déclara difficilement Lenalee.

Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras du garçon qui ne sut comment réagir. Il se tourna vers le lieu du combat et essaya de capter le regard de l'un de ses compagnons. Il capta miraculeusement l'attention de Lavi et lui fit signe de se rapprocher de lui.

\- Mec, la grosse algue a avalé Thénène ! s'exclama-t-il dès que l'apprenti Bookman fut assez proche.

\- QUOI !? PARDON !?

\- C'est Lenalee qui vient de me le dire ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on fait !?

\- Toi, tu restes ici avec Lenalee et nous, on va aller chercher Thénène, imposa l'apprenti Bookman en retournant auprès d'Allen et de Krory.

Il leur rapporta la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre et les deux autres apôtres de Dieu eurent la même réaction que lui précédemment. Alors que le blandin allait prendre la parole, un peu pâle, un cri strident leur parvint. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le monstre et virent un bras sortir de son torse. Thénène extirpa difficilement son visage entre les différentes algues et lança un regard alarmé à ses amis. Elle tendit la main vers eux, d'un air désespéré, et le maudit fut le premier à s'élancer vers la jeune fille. Fonçant la tête la première, il fut balayé par un ample mouvement de bras du monstre et but la tasse.

Lavi jura et se pressa à ses côtés tandis que Krory restait immobile, fixant le bras de la métisse. Son regard dévia et rencontra celui de Thénène. Le vampire fut étonné : les prunelles dorées de la cadette brillaient d'une lueur vive et amusée.

\- Krory, devine la nouvelle compétence que je veux t'apprendre, articula-t-elle silencieusement, pour que le roumain soit le seul à pouvoir entendre.

Elle recula et disparut de nouveau dans les algues, affichant un sourire espiègle. Le vampire ne réagit pas sur le coup, choqué par ce que son maître lui avait dit. Il vit le rouquin et le blandin se relever et reprendre l'assaut. Ils visaient principalement le torse et le ventre, pour essayer de créer une entrée. Les deux jeunes hommes se déchaînaient alors que Krory était là, derrière eux, à réfléchir. Alors, comme il s'agissait d'algues, elle n'essayait pas de lui apprendre une compétence supplémentaire de la maîtrise du feu : cela lui semblait logique. La maîtrise de l'air ? Non, il s'agissait de plantes et ils auraient senti les courants d'air.

Il ne restait que l'eau et la terre. Il aurait dit la terre mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Étonnamment, les souvenirs de son grand élevage floral lui revinrent en mémoire et il se vit arroser ses fleurs. Les plantes avaient besoin de beaucoup d'eau. Il eut alors l'illumination.

\- Kuro-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, planté comme un putain d'arbre, à rien foutre !? vociféra Lavi.

\- Thénène ! J'ai trouvé ! Tu veux m'apprendre une compétence de la maîtrise de l'eau qui permet de contrôler les plantes ! s'écria Krory, excité.

Dès lors qu'il prononçât ces mots, le monstre s'immobilisa, le bras suspendu dans les airs. Thénène apparut sur celui-ci et courut avant de sauter pour atterrir sur le vampire. Elle le serra fort contre elle, ravie.

\- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS, KURO-CHAN T'ES LE MEILLEEEEEEEUR ! s'égosilla-t-elle, joyeuse.

\- Merci... merci... mais... j'étouffe...

\- Oh, désolée !

\- Ne t'en fais pas...

\- Thénène ! hurla Lenalee en se relevant et en sautant sur elle.

\- Lenalee, t'as été parfaite ! dit la cadette en prenant la chinoise dans ses bras.

\- Euh, c'est quoi vos histoires là ? intervint Rarès, perdu et perturbé par la vue de Lenalee courant vers la métisse.

Tout le monde se regroupa et Thénène en profita pour extraire toute l'eau de leurs vêtements, pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent malade. Dès qu'ils furent secs, les deux filles se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire.

\- En fait, on vous a un peu piégés !

\- QUOI !? s'exclamèrent les trois jeunes hommes alors que Krory riait doucement, embarrassé.

\- Oui, c'est Thénène qui contrôlait les algues ! leur dit Lenalee.

\- Et je vais apprendre cette compétence à mon élève préféré à présent ! s'écria la cadette, amusée.

Allen, Lavi et Rarès gardèrent le silence longuement, le temps qu'ils comprennent qu'ils s'étaient bien fait avoir et qu'ils s'agissaient d'une blague depuis le début.

\- BORDEL, VOUS ÊTES CONNES OU INCONSCIENTES !? explosa finalement le brun, rouge de colère. OU BIEN LES DEUX !?

\- MAIS ÇA VA PAS NON DE FAIRE DES PUTAIN DE FRAYEURS PAREILLES AUX GENS !? s'écria à son tout Lavi.

Les deux filles ne les prenaient pas au sérieux et gloussaient entre elles. Seul Allen n'avait pas réagi et avait désactivé son Innocence.

\- Oh, mais calmez-vous ! exigea calmement Lenalee. Tout va bien maintenant !

\- Oui, voilà ! renchérit Thénène.

Les deux garçons avaient fini par se calmer, grincheux.

\- Oui, tout va bien mais imaginons qu'il vous soit réellement arrivé quelque chose, intervint enfin Allen, d'une voix étrangement calme alors que lui aussi était énervé contre les filles. Comment aurait-on expliqué à Seika et à Komui le fait que vous soyez blessées ou disparues ? On s'est réellement inquiétés pour vous, en pensant que vous étiez réellement en danger.

Dès qu'il finit, il s'écarta du groupe et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Les paroles du jeune homme avaient jeté un froid entre eux et Thénène et Lenalee comprirent qu'ils avaient été un peu vexés par cette plaisanterie.

\- Quand on y repense... il a tout à fait raison, dit piteusement la chinoise.

\- Oui... je... on vous demande pardon les garçons..., minauda la métisse en jouant avec ses doigts.

Lavi et Rarès se lancèrent un petit regard furtif avant de soupirer d'une voix commune que l'incident était oublié et qu'elles étaient pardonnées.

\- Par contre, Allen a l'air de s'être plus inquiété que nous, fit remarquer le brun.

\- Vous pensez ? demanda Thénène en regardant le maudit.

\- Il s'est jeté la tête la première quand il a su que tu étais dans le ventre de ton monstre, lui apprit l'apprenti Bookman, placide.

\- T-Tu plaisantes là ?

\- C'est vrai, confirma Krory. Je l'ai vu.

\- Oh, merde... je vais aller lui parler alors...

Elle se sépara de son amie et se mit debout, marchant vers Allen. Il était toujours assis, les yeux fermés et sa tête dans la main. La métisse s'agenouilla timidement à côté de lui, ne sachant par quoi commencer.

\- Euh, ça va Allen ?

\- Oui, tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se déplaça pour se mettre face à lui et posa sa main sur la sienne, hésitante.

\- La seule personne à blâmer, c'est moi... j'ai poussé Lenalee dans ma bêtise...

\- Je sais que c'était juste une plaisanterie, ne t'en fais, assura le garçon.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Allen, je pensais pas que tu t'inquiéterais autant ! déclara-t-elle alors en lui sautant soudainement au cou.

\- Je sais, mais c'était assez stupide de ta part..., répliqua le maudit, surpris.

Elle le relâcha et le fixa, rougissante.

\- Je... je sais... je voulais juste m'amuser... je pensais pas à mal...

La cadette hoqueta et fondit en larmes devant Allen qui ne sut comment réagir. Il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mais... ne pleure pas Thénène : ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà oublié, d'accord ? dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il entendit alors le rire de la métisse et comprit qu'il s'était encore fait avoir. Il la lâcha et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ah non mais arrête de te foutre de moi ! se plaignit-il. J'ai vraiment cru que tu pleurais vraiment moi !

\- Je... désolée... mais c'était trop tentant Moyashi ! lui avoua Thénène, le souffle coupé, entre deux rires.

\- Je m'appelle Allen, bordel !

\- Oh, c'est bon, te vexe pas Moyashi !

\- Continue comme ça et je vais réellement mal le prendre...

Elle se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui et passa les bras autour de son cou, toujours aussi rieuse.

\- Et tu continues vraiment en plus...

\- Meuh nan ! Te vexe pas Moyashi !

Thénène le taquina alors en déposant des bisous sur sa joue. Allen sentait bien que les lèvres de la cadette s'étiraient en un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Allez, j'suis pardonnée maintenant ? minauda Thénène entre deux bisous.

\- Tu mérites..., commença le garçon sans pour autant aller au bout de sa pensée.

\- D'être battue à mort, la pendaison, la guillotine, la torture, la prison à vie, le bûcher, le pilori ?

 **NDA : J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre et sa suite (le chapitre suivant) et j'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir poster à temps ! Mais le voici ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que le prochain vous plaira aussi ! ^^**


	40. Chapter 40

_Thénène le taquina alors en déposant des bisous sur sa joue. Allen sentait bien que les lèvres de la cadette s'étiraient en un grand sourire moqueur._

 _\- Allez, j'suis pardonnée maintenant ? minauda Thénène entre deux bisous._

 _\- Tu mérites..., commença le garçon sans pour autant aller au bout de sa pensée._

 _\- D'être battue à mort, la pendaison, la guillotine, la torture, la prison à vie, le bûcher, le pilori ?_

\- Oui... et que je me venge...

\- Oh, t'es vraiment trop choupi quand t'es frustré et énervé comme ça !

La cadette déposa encore plus de bisous sur la joue du garçon. Un peu agacé, il l'attrapa par la taille et la renversa au sol, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Elle fut stupéfaite de ce geste de la part du blandin. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans cette position qu'une idée lui vint en tête. Il chatouilla les côtes de la jeune femme qui se tortilla immédiatement pour échapper au maudit. Cependant, il la tenait fermement, l'empêchant de s'enfuir de cette torture. Les larmes se mirent à couler et Thénène avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- S'il te... plaît... arrête... Baka Moyashi ! demanda-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

\- J'ai mal entendu, tu peux répéter ?

\- Arrête... s'il te plaît... pardon, pardon !

Allen cessa de chatouiller Thénène et celle-ci put reprendre son souffle.

\- Merci Moyashi...

\- Tu es vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter toi aujourd'hui, souligna-t-il, amusé.

\- C'est le but de cet entraînement non ? rétorqua-t-elle, un peu cynique.

Il constata alors qu'elle avait pleuré. Il posa une main sur sa joue, l'autre étant sur la taille de la jeune fille, et essuya les traces d'eau salée de son pouce, délicat. La métisse se raidit un peu.

\- Je préfère vraiment que tu pleures de rire, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire chaleureux.

Thénène rougit furieusement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se rappela brusquement qu'Allen était torse nu et se rappela de son saignement de nez, l'embarrassant encore plus. Elle se retint fortement de le mater, pour éviter qu'elle perde encore plus de sang, et essaya de se dégager de cette position.

\- Tch, évitons de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis, baka Moyashi ! Maintenant bouge ! bégaya-t-elle, en réussissant à rouler sur le côté et à quitter cette position.

Elle s'assit et s'essuya les yeux quand elle sentit des bras entourer sa taille et la tirer en arrière. Son dos rencontra le torse du blandin et elle rougit furieusement.

\- Lâche-moi idiot d'mes deux ! geignit la métisse en essayant de se dégager.

\- Non, rétorqua simplement le garçon, calme.

Il en profita pour détacher les cheveux de la cadette qui s'insurgea de ce geste.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton souci avec mes cheveux !? Et puis, laisse-moi partir Baka Moyashi !

\- Je te préfère les cheveux lâchés ! Et je m'appelle Allen !

\- AU SECOOOOOOOOURS ! LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! IL M'AGRESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE ! s'époumona la métisse, en s'agitant, voyant que le jeune homme ne comptait pas la lâcher.

En entendant les cris de la cadette, la chinoise se précipita la première auprès du duo et vit avec étonnement Thénène se débattant dans les bras du maudit qui riait.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? s'enquit immédiatement Lenalee.

\- Cet idiot de Moyashi ne veut pas me lâcher ! Aide-moi s'il te plaît !

\- Tant que tu ne m'appelleras pas par mon prénom, je ne te lâcherai pas !

\- Bah, va chier Baka Moyashi ! vociféra la cadette alors que le reste du groupe accourrait et les entourait.

Allen gloussait toujours pendant que Thénène l'insultait et gigotait dans tous les sens. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas forcément ce qu'il se passait, les garçons rirent, ce que rendit la métisse d'autant plus vulgaire.

\- Putain, au lieu de vous moquer, venez m'aider !

\- Mais, c'est quoi le problème en fait ? demanda Rarès, intrigué.

\- Il veut pas me lâcher ce salaud !

\- Déjà, je ne te permets pas ! Ensuite, elle ne veut pas m'appeler par mon prénom ! lui apprit Allen.

\- Eh bah, je dis que t'es un salaud, une enflure, un enfoiré, un encu- mmph !

Allen avait mis une main sur la bouche de Thénène pour la faire taire, agacé par ses insultes. Comme il ne la tenait que d'un bras, elle en profita pour se défaire de son emprise et fit quelques roulades avant de tomber dans l'eau. Elle en sortit, folle de rage, et se sécha rapidement. Elle revint près du groupe, sous les gentilles moqueries de ses amis.

\- Maaaaaaaaais ! chouina-t-elle alors que Rarès lui frottait le haut du crâne. Lâche-moi toi !

\- Thénène, t'es adorable quand tu t'énerves ! rit Lenalee.

\- Maaaaaaaaais, Lenaleeeeeeeeeee !

\- Bon, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer, les coupa alors un peu froidement Lavi.

Ils remarquèrent tous que le rouquin semblait blessé et Allen fut tout de suite gêné, sachant que ce qu'il venait de se passer avec la cadette avait éveillé quelques sentiments hostiles.

\- Et si on faisait la course à cheval jusque la Congrégation ? proposa joyeusement Thénène, après un long moment de silence.

\- Bonne idée Thénène ! approuva le vampire, enjoué.

Lenalee s'était déplacée derrière la métisse.

\- Moi, je suis en équipe avec Miss-j'ai-des-gros-seins ! déclara la chinoise en palpant la poitrine de la cadette, narquoise.

\- PUTAIN, LENALEE ! STOP ! J'SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! s'écria celle-ci en retirant les mains de son amie, rouge pivoine. Et puis... ils sont pas gros...

\- Vu que c'est une course de cheval, je prends le plus petit gabarit : la pousse de soja, avec moi ! s'exclama Rarès en tendant la main à Allen.

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! répliqua ce dernier en prenant la main du brun dans la sienne et en se mettant debout.

\- Bon, bah, je fais équipe avec Kuro-chan !

Thénène traça la ligne de départ puis se concerta avec sa camarade. La cadette demanda à être le cheval, excitée, et la chinoise accepta en riant.

\- Par contre, si tu en profites pour me tripoter pendant que je cours, Lenalee, je jure de te rendre la pareille ! menaça la métisse.

\- Mais oui ! railla Lenalee.

\- Bon les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? s'enquit Rarès, impatient. On est prêts nous !

\- Qui prend les paniers ? demanda alors Krory.

Thénène réagit sur-le-champ. Elle créa un tunnel sous les paniers et ils disparurent dans la terre.

\- T'as fait quoi Thénène ? l'interrogea l'apprenti Bookman.

\- J'ai créé un tunnel et les paniers nous attendent devant l'ascenseur : le problème est réglé !

\- Oui, en position ! s'exalta la sœur de Komui.

Tous se placèrent derrière la ligne de départ. Thénène portait Lenalee, Krory portait Lavi et Rarès portait Allen. Il fut décidé qu'ils annonceraient le départ ensemble, pour éviter une quelconque tricherie. Dès que le départ fut annoncé, ils s'élancèrent tous comme des fusées. Thénène prit la tête de la course, beaucoup plus rapide que les garçons ne le pensaient. Elle les sema facilement et arriva la première à l'ascenseur. Les deux autres duos arrivèrent en même temps et purent voir la métisse s'emporter contre Lenalee, cette dernière l'ayant touché pendant la course.

\- PUTAIN LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! tempêta la cadette tandis que la chinoise riait allègrement.

\- Thénène, toujours aussi rapide à ce que je vois ! souffla Rarès.

\- Sois pas dégoûté p'tit escargot !

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et rentrèrent à la Congrégation. Une fois dans le hall, ils se séparèrent, ayant un peu de temps devant eux avant le dîner. Le blandin décida de prendre une douche, pour se changer les idées. Il avait l'intention de parler avec Lavi mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il finit sa douche quelques minutes avant l'heure du repas et décida de se rendre au réfectoire. Lavi eut certainement la même idée que lui car tous deux se rencontrèrent aux portes de la cafétéria.

\- Oh, Lavi..., commença le maudit, hésitant.

\- Allen...

\- Hmm... ça va ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Oui, merci ! Enfin, quelque chose me perturbe un peu...

\- Ah ? C'est quoi ? demanda le rouquin, curieux.

Allen se tut un instant puis décida d'être direct avec son ami.

\- C'est à propos de Thénène...

\- Oh... et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Euh... Est-ce que tu étais jaloux de ce qui s'était passé pendant l'entraînement ? le questionna le blandin, incertain.

\- Oui, j'étais jaloux, souffla l'apprenti Bookman.

\- Euh... Lavi... je...

\- Ecoute Allen, j'étais blessé parce que je t'avais parlé de ce que je ressentais et que tu t'étais rapproché d'elle alors que c'était mon but mais, j'ai compris que je ne l'intéressais pas... Et Lenalee m'a malheureusement confirmé tout à l'heure, pendant qu'on discutait dans le petit salon... Donc bon, faut que je lâche l'affaire maintenant... T'en fais pas, je suis juste un peu déçu mais je ne t'en veux pas !

\- V-Vraiment !?

\- Oui ! lui assura Lavi, en lui souriant chaleureusement.

\- Oh, ça me soulage tellement, si tu savais !

\- Et puis, vous êtes mignons tous les deux !

\- Hein !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ?

\- Entre nous, elle t'intéresse ? l'interrogea l'apprenti Bookman en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, avançant dans la cafétéria.

\- M-Mais, n-non ! bégaya Allen, dans l'embarras.

\- En tout cas, j'ai bien l'impression que tu l'intéresses !

\- Ne d-dis pas ça : c'est complètement gênant !

\- T'as le champ libre, beau gosse !

\- Moyashi a le champ libre pour faire quoi ? entendirent-ils alors derrière eux.

Thénène venait d'arriver et avait surpris la fin de leur conversation. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

\- Laisse tomber, on parlait de... de...

\- D'un truc de mec ! Laisse tomber Thénène ! termina le borgne.

\- Si vous le dites ! répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais j'veux quand même savoir !

\- Euh...

\- Bah alors ? J'at- PUTAIN LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! ARRÊTE DE ME TRIPOTER !

La chinoise était apparue au bon moment et, devant la détresse de ses amis, avait attrapé les seins de Thénène. Cette dernière retira les mains de sa camarade, gênée à en mourir.

\- T'es en forme dis donc ! se moqua Lenalee, en lançant un petit clin d'œil aux garçons.

\- Baka Lenalee !

\- Trop choupi quand tu t'énerves !

\- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaais ! J'te permets pas !

\- C'parce que t'es toute petite Thénène ! pouffa Lavi en lui frottant le haut du crâne.

\- Baka Usagi ! J'te permets pas de parler ma taille ! gronda la jeune fille. Pis, je suis aussi grande que Moyashi !

\- Demande-toi pourquoi on le surnomme notre petite pousse de soja !

\- Thénène, Lavi, je m'appelle A.L.L.E.N !

\- Bon, vous venez manger les gens ou vous allez rester plantés là comme des cons !? les interpella alors Rarès, déjà installé à une table.

Ses camarades le rejoignirent et ils mangèrent tous tranquillement.

\- Seika me maaaaaanqueuuuuuuuuh ! gémirent Thénène et Rarès quand ils finirent leur repas.

\- Princessssssssseuh !

\- Mon p'tit Kaka boudin d'amoooooooooureuh !

\- Arrêtez ce cinéma : vous faites pitié ! leur apprit Lavi, rieur.

\- Ta gueule toi !

\- Ok ok Madame et Monsieur j'aime-trop-Seika-Lacroix !

\- Bah moi, c'est normal : c'est ma sœur ! rétorqua la cadette.

\- Bah moi, c'est normal : c'est ma... princesse...

\- D'ailleurs, comme on parle d'aimer, Rarès, tu comptes te déclarer quand à Seika ? s'enquit Lenalee, intriguée.

\- Me d-déclarer ? M-Mais, déclarer quoi ? répliqua le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

\- On a tous compris que tu étais amoureux d'elle hein, lui avoua Allen, amusé.

\- Ah, ç-ça se voit autant ?

\- Bah, tu te caches pas non plus ! s'exclama Lavi.

\- Bon, même si tu t'caches pas, Seika, vu qu'elle est un peu conne, ne le remarque pas ! Ou alors fait semblant de ne rien voir !

\- Ne l'insulte pas Thénène, dit simplement Rarès, rouge.

\- C'est ma sœur, t'inquiète ! Inconsciemment, elle le sait : j'en suis certaine ! Je connais bien son petit cerveau à la japonaise ! Mais Rarès, par pitié, déclare-toi rapidement mais vraiment !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'un certain japonais efféminé, mal poli, imbuvable, tout simplement IN-SUP-POR-TA-BLE lui a tapé dans l'œil, et pas qu'un peu ! révéla Thénène. Et plus, il a beaucoup plus d'avance que toi dans cette course pour conquérir Kaka !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Thénène ? la coupa le blandin, n'ayant pas tout saisi.

\- Bah déjà, ils passent plus de temps ensemble que nous ! Il la préfère à nous ! Il a pris un coup pour elle : elle m'avait raconté l'une de leurs missions et avant ça, elle l'avait protégé lors de notre première mission ! Il s'inquiète pour elle : seigneur, même moi, j'ai du mal à le croire ! Certes, ils se disputent et s'insultent, c'est obligé, mais ils ont tous les deux des surnoms rien qu'à eux : Kaka ne supporte pas que je l'appelle Hikari ! J'ai déjà essayé une fois, elle s'est énervée ! ILS AIMENT ME MALTRAITER PUTAIN : t'étais pas là mais ils étaient vraiment très très proches de me tuer un jour ! Physiquement, il lui plaît énormément, même si elle ne le reconnaîtra pas ! Après on va pas se mentir, Kanda est beau et sexy... Bref... Il est le seul, je dis bien LE SEUL, à OSER s'interposer quand elle veut me trucider, L'OBLIGER à se calmer, à RÉUSSIR à la calmer putain : SEIKA C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE FURIE QUAND ELLE EST ÉNERVÉE !

\- Du calme Thénène ! rit Lenalee devant la passion de la cadette. Oublie pas de respirer hein !

\- Désolée, je m'emballe mais c'est bien la première fois que je vois un mec avoir un tel pouvoir de, de... contrôle, d'emprise... fin vous m'avez comprise, sur ma sœur ! Elle qui a repoussé toutes les avances qu'on lui avait faites jusqu'à présent, prétextant ne pas avoir besoin d'un homme dans sa vie, je vous assure que Kanda est entrain de devenir l'homme de sa vie ! s'écria la métisse. Et on en parle du putain de baiser qu'il lui a donné sous prétexte qu'il voulait la calmer !?

\- Attends, quoi !? Ils se sont... embrassés !? demanda le brun, horrifié par cette nouvelle.

\- Exactement mon coco !

\- Et ça ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre ! rappela le borgne, quelque peu mesquin.

\- Oh, putain de sa mère ! jura le roumain, désespéré.

\- Exactement mon coco ! répéta la cadette en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Mec, déclare-toi tant que tu peux encore essayer de sauver ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir pour toi : elle est entrain de s'enticher de cet abruti de Kanda et elle l'intéresse beaucoup également : il te hait de ton être je pense, et encore j'suis gentille là... Tu vas rapidement finir sur le banc de touche mon pote !

\- Thénène, tu vas le déprimer ! fit remarquer Lenalee, inquiète.

\- Trop tard, j'déprime déjà...

\- Désolée Rarès mais je devais te mettre au courant...

\- Bon, parlons d'autre chose pour éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! suggéra le blandin.

Lavi se mit à déblatérer des sottises et des blagues, espérant faire rire le brun, sans succès.

\- Je... je crois que je vais me... remettre à la musique, annonça brutalement Thénène.

Le silence se fit et tout le monde la fixa, les yeux gros.

\- R-Répète un peu !? exigèrent-ils, ahuris.

\- Je... veux... me remettre à la musique..., marmonna-t-elle, gênée. Je suppose que Seika vous a expliqué que j'avais arrêté...

\- Oui, elle nous avait dit que tu avais arrêté..., confirma l'apprenti Bookman.

\- Mais... tu dis ça sérieusement ? s'enquit la chinoise.

\- Oui... ça me manque énormément... et puiiiiis, je sais que ça fera plaisir à Seika...

\- Ah bon, comment ça ? intervint Rarès, curieux

\- Elle se sent responsable parce qu'elle a pas réussi à me faire continuer pendant des années... C'est pas sa faute, je tiens à ce qu'elle le sache... mais ça va être très difficile de reprendre je crois, donc bon... Mais je suis décidée ! Donc Rarès, j'aimerais bien que tu me donnes la guitare que j'avais... refusée..., demanda Thénène, peu confiante et rougissante. Encore désolée de... t'avoir planté de cette façon...

\- En vrai, j'attendais seulement que tu me la demandes : je l'ai gardée bien précieusement dans un coin !

\- Oh bah c'est parfait dans ce cas, sourit Lavi.

\- Dis, je pourrais écouter quand tu joueras de la guitare ? voulut savoir le brun, les yeux brillants.

\- Ouais, si tu veux... mais pas pour l'instant, hein ?

\- Et nous aussi hein ! imposa la sœur de Komui en prenant la métisse dans ses bras.

\- Ouais, bon, on va pas rameuter toute la Congrégation hein...

\- Oh, bah ça soulage un peu mon petit cœur meurtri hein ! plaisanta Rarès.

Ils se moquèrent doucement de lui avant de quitter la table et de s'installer dans le petit salon, plus confortable. Thénène prit un canapé, s'affalant dessus, et fut rejointe par Lenalee. La métisse s'allongea et la chinoise s'empressa de s'installer sur elle.

\- Lenalee, putain !

\- Oh, Thénène, tes seins sont confortables ! déclara la susnommée en poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

\- Parce que j'sers de coussins maintenant !? s'indigna la cadette.

\- Ouais, tu devrais !

Les deux filles commencèrent à se chamailler, la chinoise étant très insistante. Se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait juré avant la course, Thénène s'apprêtait à tripoter sa camarade quand elle reçut un appel via son golem. Elle s'extirpa difficilement des bras de la jeune fille, tomba à terre et décrocha rapidement. Seika apparut à l'écran et la cadette explosa de joie.

\- KAKAAAAAAAA, TU ME MANQUES PUTAIN !

\- Je... toi aussi Titi...

\- Seika, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? demanda immédiatement Thénène, en entendant la voix frêle de son aînée.

\- N-Non... ça va pas du tout...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel !?

\- Titi, y'a un orage qui se prépare et je sais pas du tout quoi faire..., lui avoua difficilement Seika.

\- RESPIRE ! RESPIRE ! CALMEMENT ET PROFONDÉMENT !

La métisse se mit debout et quitta la pièce. Ses amis durent percevoir l'urgence de la situation car ils la suivirent, de loin, alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs de la Congrégation.

\- J'respire, j'respire...

\- Nan, j'te connais, ta respiration est courte et saccadée : ça s'entend hein, dit Thénène.

\- Titi, j'sais pas quoi faire...

\- Seika, je vais voir Komui, tout lui expliquer, et j'arrive, d'accord ? Essaie de rester calme, respire... tu ne peux pas de passer la nuit seule donc va voir Kanda, même si c'est difficile, pour être sûre d'être avec quelqu'un !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Titi, j'ai rien compris ! s'exclama Seika en regardant fixement la caméra.

\- Bordel, j'ai dit : J'ARRIVE ! SOIS FORTE EN ATTENDANT ! hurla Thénène avant que la communication soit coupée.

Elle jura et accéléra le pas. Elle fila dans le bureau de Komui, surprenant les autres scientifiques. Elle débarqua en trombe et s'arrêta net devant les piles de feuilles, au bon moment sinon elles seraient tombées. Le superviseur et Reever sursautèrent en voyant Thénène.

\- Komui... je... Seika... orage... !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Thénène ? Du calme, respire doucement !

La cadette prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

\- Komui, il faut absolument que je rejoigne Seika et Kanda pour leur mission ! Ils sont actuellement pris dans un orage et Seika a une peur bleue des orages : elle se tape des crises de stress et je suis la seule à être capable de la calmer ! Je sais que si je pars maintenant, je n'arriverais que demain matin, le trafic étant réduit, mais par pitié : laisse-moi rejoindre ma sœur, elle a besoin de moi !

\- Wow, et dire qu'i peine quinze secondes, tu bégayais énormément ! railla Reever.

\- Seika a peur des orages !? s'exclamèrent Lavi, Lenalee et Allen.

\- Bah ouais, depuis petite. Vous saviez pas ? répliqua Rarès, étonné.

Au vu des têtes qu'ils faisaient, il comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant.

\- S'il te plaît Komui ! insista Thénène, impatiente.

Le chinois retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Allez Nii-San ! dit Lenalee, en voyant l'hésitation de son aîné.

\- Bon, d'accord ! céda ce dernier. Je comptais déjà envoyer du soutien supplémentaire : j'ai eu Kanda et il m'a dit qu'ils n'avançaient pas... Donc, Thénène, tu pars dans moins d'une heure pour les rejoindre ! Et un autre Exorciste pour t'accompagner... qui veut aller sur cette mission ?

Lenalee et Lavi se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide avant de pousser le blandin devant le bureau.

\- Allen est partant ! annoncèrent-ils.

\- Hein, quoi !? Pardon ?

Il se tourna vers eux et put apercevoir leurs sourires narquois. D'accord, ils s'étaient montés contre lui.

\- Moi aussi j'y vais ! déclara Rarès.

\- Rarès, tu es un civil, tu ne peux pas intervenir sur cette mission... Imaginons qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

\- Je sais Komui, mais pour le coup, si je vais sur cette mission, c'est pour parler à Seika : c'est hyper important... J'ai rien à perdre et tout à gagner au contraire !

\- Je me porte garante de sa sécurité ! renchérit la cadette.

\- Bon, d'accord ! Alors Allen, Thénène et Rarès, préparez-vous et vous partez dans moins d'une heure en espérant avoir un train dès que vous arrivez en gare ! conclut le Superviseur. Et n'oubliez pas la mission hein !

Thénène escalada le tas de feuilles et prit Komui dans ses bras, heureuse, en le remerciant. Elle finit par le lâcher et se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre, pour préparer son bagage. Elle fut la première à être prête et à rejoindre le lieu de départ. Les deux garçons arrivèrent en même temps et arrêtèrent la discussion qu'ils entretenaient en voyant la métisse, qui les attendait. Ils embarquèrent et la jeune fille utilisa sa maîtrise de l'eau pour aller plus vite, pressée d'avoir un train pour arriver plus vite aux côtés de son aînée.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la gare, ils apprirent qu'ils avaient manqué un train de cinq minutes. Thénène jura et alla s'asseoir, décidée à attendre le prochain. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance : sa sœur partait en mission alors qu'elle voulait passer du temps ensemble, un orage éclate sur le lieu de mission alors que la japonaise a une peur bleue des orages et quand elle voulait rejoindre son aînée, elle ratait son train... Assise sur le banc, elle ruminait tranquillement quand Allen s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Désolé, on aurait dû être plus rapides...

\- T'en fais pas... On a plus qu'à attendre le prochain...

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur la cuisse de la cadette.

Voyant dans ce geste amical un certain appel à se détendre, elle déposa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule du blandin.

\- J'ai juste envie d'être à ses côtés, avoua piteusement Thénène.

\- Je comprends mais ne t'en fais pas : tu seras bientôt avec elle !

\- J'espère...

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant près de deux heures, Thénène s'étant légèrement assoupie. Rarès vint à leur rencontre, au bout de ces deux heures, et sourit en voyant les deux adolescents dans cette position.

\- Allen, t'es un rapide toi !

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- En tout cas, je viens de parler à l'accueil et un train est prêt à partir, lui apprit le brun.

\- Oh, super !

\- Donc réveille ta chérie et on embarque : faut pas qu'on le rate celui-ci !

\- Ce n'est pas ma chérie ! nia Allen, gêné par cette remarque.

\- On en reparlera quand elle s'endormira dans le train, t'inquiète ! rit Rarès en se dirigeant vers le quai.

Le maudit secoua délicatement la jeune fille, qui se réveilla facilement.

\- Désolé de te réveiller comme ça mais un train va partir, expliqua-t-il devant son air perdu.

\- Oh mais t'excuses pas, t'as eu raison ! dit-elle en se levant doucement.

Il vit bien qu'elle était encore un peu endormie et il décida de l'aider. Il prit sa valise en plus de la sienne et lui attrapa la main. Il se mit en route, lentement pour ne pas la brusquer, la guidant jusque dans le wagon dans lequel Rarès s'était déjà installé. Il s'agissait d'un train-couchette donc ils trouvèrent quatre lits dans leur wagon. Sous le regard moqueur du brun, Allen fit asseoir la cadette sur le lit du bas et rangea leurs valises. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et la regarda observer le compartiment avant de s'allonger.

Elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux mais elle se releva et se plaça à la fenêtre, dès que le train quitta la gare. Elle contempla alors les paysages, éclairés par la faible lumière de la Lune et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Allen l'obligea à se retourner et posa son autre main sur la taille de la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais, quand tu es inquiète, tu as une horrible ride en plein milieu du front, lui révéla le garçon, amusé.

\- Je sais...

\- Viens dormir : tu as besoin de repos !

\- Non, ça va aller...

\- Thénène, avec l'entraînement, ta blague et la course, c'est normal que tu sois K.O. hein ! intervint l'ami de Seika. Repose-toi : il faut que tu sois en forme demain matin pour aider Seika...

Devant l'insistance de ses amis, elle soupira et se réinstalla sur la couche. Elle retira son manteau, dévoilant son T-shirt noir, et regroupa ses cheveux en un chignon.

\- Moyashi, dors avec moi s'il te plaît...

\- Hein, pardon !? sursauta ce dernier pendant que Rarès se retenait de rire.

\- T'es devenu sourd ? Je t'ai demandé de dormir avec moi. Si tu veux pas, dis-le franchement : c'est pas grave hein...

\- J'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Un problème Allen ? railla le brun.

'Le problème, c'est toi', pensa le garçon mais il se tut et répondit autre chose.

\- Non, aucun problème...

Il s'assit à côté de la métisse qui le regarda reconnaissante. Il se dévêtit également de son manteau. Thénène le bloqua pendant qu'il s'allongeait et lui retira ses gants ainsi que sa cravate, sans oublier de lui défaire quelques boutons de chemise. Le blandin souffla et la jeune fille gloussa, le laissant s'allonger. Comme le lit était un peu étroit, la métisse s'allongea sur le garçon et plongea son nez dans son cou.

Allen détourna la tête et rencontra le sourire railleur et pervers de son ami. Il s'empourpra alors qu'il détachait les cheveux de la cadette puis passa ses mains autour de sa taille.

\- T'as vraiment un problème avec mes cheveux toi, chuchota-t-elle alors à son oreille.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, rit à voix basse le blandin.

\- Merci Allen... ta présence est vraiment... rassurante...

Inconsciemment, il serra un peu plus la cadette contre lui, rouge et touché par le compliment. Thénène s'endormit vite, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus régulière. Le garçon entendit alors les rires de son ami et le fusilla du regard.

\- Vous avez déjà dormi ensemble à ce que je vois !

\- Trois fois déjà, il me semble..., révéla le blandin.

\- Allen, si Seika savait...

\- Elle me tuerait, je sais... enfin elle sait qu'on a déjà dormi ensemble mais je ne crois pas que Thénène lui ait raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours...

\- Et il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Rarès avec un grand sourire, impatient et curieux comme un enfant.

Allen lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et le brun sourit.

\- Bah, on peut dire que grâce à moi, un nouveau couple va naître !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- Vous êtes déjà très proches tous les deux, continue comme ça et tu verras bien ! bâilla Rarès. En tout cas, bonne nuit ! Ah oui, c'est sûr que la tienne sera bonne de nuit !

\- Bonne nuit et profites-en pour grandir mentalement ! grogna le maudit.

\- Mph, Moyashi... t'es énervé ? demanda soudainement Thénène, d'une voix endormie.

\- Hein !? T-Tu dors pas Thénène !?

Avait-elle entendu leur conversation ? Rarès gloussait tranquillement pendant qu'il paniquait.

\- T'es tout tendu Moyashi...

\- J-Je m'appelle Allen !

\- Je sais... mais détends-toi... sinon tu risques de vraiment... me réveiller..., marmonna la métisse avant de replonger dans le monde des rêves.

Il décida de suivre ses instructions, priant pour qu'elle n'ait rien entendu, espérant qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Progressivement, il sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil réparateur. Il sentit quelque chose glisser sur son visage et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il vit la cadette sursauter, se cogner contre la couchette du dessus et jurer, le réveillant complètement. Il comprit qu'elle s'était réveillée avant lui et qu'elle s'était amusée à tracer les traits de son visage mais il ne put deviner son immense désir de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Ça va Thénène ? s'enquit-il en la regardant s'extirper difficilement du lit.

\- Ouioui, t'inquiète ! lui répondit-elle en se massant le haut du crâne.

\- Vous en faites du bruit dès le matin dis donc, plaisanta Rarès, debout.

\- Ha ha, super marrant !

\- Merci de reconnaître mon talent la naine.

\- Nique ta race Rarès !

\- On est arrivés ! s'exclama le blandin en voyant le quai de la gare par la fenêtre.

\- Ouiiiiiii ! jubila la cadette.

Allen se rhabilla et ils récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de descendre du train. Pendant que Thénène prenait la tête de la marche, les deux garçons marchaient un peu plus lentement, le brun embêtant le jeune homme.

\- Alors, bien dormi ? l'interrogea-t-il, le regard malicieux.

\- Hmm... oui... et toi ? répliqua timidement le maudit.

\- Même si j'étais seul, j'ai très bien dormi, merci !

\- De rien...

\- Dépêchez-vous les mecs ! les pressa la métisse.

Ils s'exécutèrent et arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard à l'auberge où logeaient les deux compatriotes japonais. Ils furent accueillis par l'aubergiste et leur expliquèrent la raison de leur venue.

\- Ah oui, votre camarade était très perturbée hier soir quand je lui ai dit qu'il y aurait un orage ! s'exclama l'homme.

\- Vous pouvez nous indiquer où se trouve sa chambre s'il vous plaît ? demanda Thénène, impatiente de prendre son aînée dans ses bras.

\- Bien entendu !

Dès qu'elle eut l'indication, elle se précipita à l'étage, laissant sa valise aux garçons, et se dirigea vers la chambre attribuée à son aînée. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit avec étonnement qu'elle était vide. Thénène vérifia dans la salle de bains mais ne la trouva nulle part, même s'il y avait ses affaires. La métisse retourna voir leur hôte, surprise.

\- Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre ! dit-elle à ses camarades en arrivant.

\- Comment ça se fait !? s'étonnèrent ses compagnons.

\- Vous êtes sûre qu'elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre !? demanda-t-elle alors à l'aubergiste.

\- Impossible : je l'aurais vue et entendue !

\- Bah où elle se...

\- AH PUTAIN, SALE PERVERS ! T'APPROCHES PLUS DE MOI ! entendirent-ils alors, suivi du bruit de chute.

Thénène reconnut la voix de Seika et jura, se rappelant qu'elle lui avait dit de passer la nuit avec Kanda. Les trois nouveaux venus montèrent immédiatement et la cadette ouvrit la porte de la chambre du japonais. Une scène saugrenue leur apparut alors : Seika, vêtue d'un habit trop large pour elle, coincée entre le corps de Kanda et la porte de la salle de bain. Les deux japonais se regardaient fixement, la jeune femme étant rouge comme une tomate.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise hein, Hikari ? C'est d'ma faute maintenant si tu m'excites ? déclara le kendoka.

\- Q-Quoi ? articula tant bien que mal Seika, le souffle coupé par cet aveu des plus étonnants.

\- Oh, putain ! s'exclama Thénène, choquée par cet aveu et en remarquant l'érection du jeune homme.

Tout s'enchaîna rapidement à la fois dans la réalité mais aussi dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle comprit que Rarès n'avait vraiment plus aucune chance avec Seika, vu la relation extrêmement ambiguë qu'elle entretenait avec son compatriote : la japonaise avait réussi à exciter Kanda... D'ailleurs, elle vit le brun entrer brusquement dans la chambre et forcer le japonais à se retourner. Sans attendre, le brun lui envoya un énorme coup de poing dans le nez. Kanda tituba, s'éloignant de la porte de la salle de bains et donc de la japonaise.

\- Rarès ! s'exclama Seika, choquée. M-Mais, mais...

\- Espèce d'enculé ! J'vais t'niquer ta race ! vociféra le roumain.

Malgré son nez qui saignait un peu, Kanda répliqua aussitôt et les deux garçons commencèrent à se battre, sous les yeux stupéfaits de la japonaise. Elle évita de justesse un coup de coude de son compatriote et recula jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle remarqua alors que Thénène et Allen étaient présents, mais surtout l'air ahuri qu'affichait sa cadette. Cette dernière voyait la vision qu'elle avait eue il y a quelques jours se réaliser sous ses yeux... Au fond, elle se doutait bien que l'unique sujet qui pouvait mettre le feu aux poudres entre les deux garçons était son aînée.

\- Allen, Titi... Je...

La voix de la japonaise sortit la cadette de ses pensées.

\- Seika, faut les séparer ! la coupa brusquement la métisse en se reprenant. Occupe-toi de Rarès, Moyashi avec moi : on s'occupe de Kanda !

\- C'est Allen !

\- C'est pas le moment ! s'écria Thénène en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle se dirigea vers les deux garçons qui se battaient violemment, détruisant les meubles sur leurs passages. Elle évita les coups qui se perdaient et attendit le bon moment avant de s'interposer entre Kanda et Rarès. Elle bloqua leurs coups et les repoussa brutalement, chacun à l'opposé de l'autre, un peu étourdis. La métisse en profita pour se jeter sur le japonais et Allen et Seika comprirent qu'ils devaient intervenir à cet instant précis.

Le blandin joignit ses forces à la cadette et tous deux plaquèrent le kendoka contre le mur le plus proche, le tenant chacun par une épaule. Il essaya de se défaire de cette emprise tout en leur hurlant de le lâcher mais les deux adolescents tinrent bon. Seika se jeta sur son ami et le plaqua au sol.

\- Putain, Rarès, tu m'fais quoi là !? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'vais l'tuer ! hurla le brun.

Il repoussa brutalement Seika, qui se heurta durement la barre horizontale du lit du japonais. Elle gémit de douleur et fut hébétée de la violence dont faisait preuve son ami. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait !? Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, elle le vit se remettre debout et se précipiter sur Kanda. Celui-ci s'était davantage emporté lorsqu'il avait vu Rarès être aussi brutal avec la jeune femme. Malgré tout, Thénène et Allen ne le lâchèrent pas, jusqu'à l'arrivée du brun. Il bouscula les deux adolescents par derrière, qui eurent moins d'emprise sur le kendoka. Face à cette brèche, Kanda se débarrassa lui-même de ses deux gardiens et fondit sur le brun.

Thénène se heurta la tête contre un meuble et fut étourdie pendant un moment. Son ami se précipita à ses côtés, inquiet. Elle ne savait pas ce que foutait sa sœur mais elle comprenait qu'elle soit choquée par ce qui se passait.

\- Thénène...

\- Faut les séparer Allen..., marmonna la jeune fille.

Elle essaya de se relever mais échoua, ayant la tête qui tournait. Toutefois, elle ne se laissa pas abattre.

\- Thénène, rassieds-toi ! lui ordonna Allen.

\- Non !

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Rarès risquait de passer par la fenêtre et se blesser. Elle fut d'autant plus motivée et réussit à se remettre debout. Malgré les réprimandes du blandin, Thénène s'apprêtait à s'interposer encore une fois mais elle ne put en avoir l'occasion.

Rarès avait essayé un énième assaut direct sur le japonais mais fut intercepté en plein vol. Kanda, qui en avait totalement marre, surtout que Seika était encore au sol, lança le corps de Rarès contre le mur le plus proche. Sauf que le mur le plus proche était celui qui comprenait une fenêtre, face à Seika, et que Kanda avait mal visé. Rarès se trouva propulsé contre son gré et sentit son dos, arrondi, rencontrer une vitre et la briser. Son dos fut lacéré par les éclats de verre et le jeune homme tomba du premier étage de l'auberge, dans la rue, surprenant et alertant les passants ainsi que l'aubergiste.

\- Merde, merde et merde ! jura Thénène en s'élançant vers la sortie.

\- Thénène, attends ! s'écria Allen en la suivant.

Dans son empressement, elle faillit tomber dans les escaliers. Allen la rattrapa au bon moment, passant un bras autour de sa taille, et l'aida à descendre les marches.

\- M-Merci Moyashi..., bredouilla-t-elle avant de courir, une fois au rez-de-chaussée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la rue et se frayaient un passage entre le groupe de personnes qui s'étaient attroupées autour du corps de Rarès, le pensant mort. Thénène s'agenouilla directement près de du jeune homme, l'appelant par son nom, tandis qu'Allen demandait gentiment aux passants de continuer leur chemin, ceux-ci refusant d'écouter le jeune garçon et insistant pour rester.

\- BORDEL DE MERDE, ON VOUS A DIT DE DÉGAGER ALORS DÉGAGEZ AVANT QUE JE M'ÉNERVE ! explosa soudainement Thénène, agacée.

Sous le coup de la menace, ils déguerpirent tous, effrayés par la métisse qui semblait déjà en colère. Elle s'adoucit un peu et s'intéressa de nouveau au brun. Allongé dans les débris de verre, il avait son coude sur ses yeux. Mais son coude ne cachait pas les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Thénène passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla, à la fois dégoûtée que sa vision se soit produite et triste pour le garçon. Allen s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa sa main dans son dos, amical.

\- Rarès..., murmura le blandin. Lève-toi...

\- Je me lèverai quand je saurai... Thénène, ne me mens pas et dis-moi si je peux encore...

\- Je...

\- Dis-moi si je peux encore espérer conquérir Seika, insista le brun, d'une voix brisée.

\- Je... je suis... désolée Rarès, chuchota Thénène. Je suis vraiment désolée...

Le susnommé éclata en sanglots, ses épaules étant parcourues par des tressautements. La cadette décida de le redressa et le serra contre elle, partageant sa peine.

\- Putain de merde ! hurla-t-il, entre deux sanglots.

Thénène sentait que le sang du garçon coulait autant que ses larmes.

\- Ça, tu l'as dit...


	41. Chapter 41

\- Euh... je peux... t'aider Titi ?

\- T'en fais pas Seika : Moyashi m'aide déjà... et tu t'es pris un coup tout à l'heure donc assieds-toi : je t'examine après, j'ai bientôt fini avec Rarès...

\- Je m'appelle Allen !

\- Passe-moi plutôt la bouteille d'alcool au lieu de geindre, exigea la jeune fille.

Ils avaient réussi à relever le brun et l'avaient emmené dans la salle à manger de l'auberge. Rarès était assis, Thénène et Allen s'activant dans son dos. Le blandin était resté avec lui et l'avait déshabillé pendant que la métisse réunissait tout le matériel dont ils auraient besoin. À l'aide de deux pinces à épiler qu'elle avait empruntées à l'aubergiste, les deux adolescents avaient retiré les morceaux de verre et autres intrus logés dans la chair du jeune homme. Seika, après être restée un long moment dans la chambre de Kanda, était descendue, ne pouvant supporter de ne rien faire.

Elle était arrivée alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à désinfecter les plaies. Thénène s'en chargeait et Allen la réapprovisionnerait en serviettes. Quand elle regardait son ami, Seika voyait bien qu'il était aussi bien blessé de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Il fixait ses pieds, immobile.

\- Rarès, ça va faire mal, l'avertit la métisse qui était prête à étaler le liquide désinfectant.

\- Pas plus que la sensation d'un cœur brisé..., marmonna le garçon, morne. Vas-y...

La cadette prit une grande inspiration et plaça le goulot de la bouteille entre les deux omoplates du blessé. Son autre main fermée sur une serviette qu'elle avait placée dans le bas du dos de Rarès, Thénène pencha légèrement la bouteille et son contenu se déversa sur le dos du jeune homme, pénétrant dans ses égratignures. Le roumain se retint de pousser un cri et se contenta de grogner.

L'aînée, en voyant l'expression de douleur du brun, détourna le regard et s'assit sur la table d'à côté. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait sa cadette nettoyer avec des serviettes les blessures du jeune homme, aidée par Allen.

\- Passe-moi la crème cicatrisante s'il te plaît, demanda Thénène à ce dernier.

Le maudit lui tendit le pot qu'il avait ouvert au préalable et la jeune fille plongea quatre doigts dedans, récupérant une grande quantité de pommade. Elle en recouvrit une à une les plaies de Rarès qui ressemblaient à une série de longues griffures. Elle s'essuya les mains et attrapa le rouleau de bandages. Elle le déroula alors autour du torse du jeune homme, qui fut presque momifié.

\- Comment va Kanda ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas : quand je suis partie, il était encore dans la salle de bains, avoua Seika à la métisse.

\- Bon, Rarès, tes blessures sont pour la plupart superficielles mais pas toutes donc ne force pas trop sur ton dos : tes muscles ont besoin de se ressouder donc évite de faire le fou. Assieds-toi et relève-toi doucement, évite de dormir sur ton dos et repose-toi au maximum, d'accord ? Prends cette poche de glace sur la table pour ton œil et si, au niveau de ton arcade, ça a du mal à cicatriser : viens me voir et je verrai si je ne te mets quelques points de suture, d'accord ? débita tranquillement la jeune fille en rangeant le bazar qu'ils avaient créé.

Le jeune homme se releva doucement, hochant simplement de la tête. Il prit la poche comme le lui avait indiqué Thénène et la posa sur son œil meurtri.

\- Je te raccompagne à l'étage, décida Allen en prenant son ami par les épaules.

Tous les deux s'en allèrent, laissant les deux sœurs entre elles.

\- Seika, retire ton haut, ordonna Thénène en se plaçant derrière la japonaise. Enfin celui de Kanda...

L'aînée s'exécuta et finit en sous-vêtements devant sa cadette. Celle-ci vit apparaître un énorme hématome à peu près au milieu du dos de sa sœur. Elle appuya dessus, arrachant une petite plainte de la part de la jeune femme, et tâta les alentours.

\- C'est juste un bleu : mets de la glace dessus, annonça alors Thénène.

\- D'accord... merci Titi...

La métisse entoura Seika de ses bras, plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

\- J'suis encore en sous-vêtements hein...

\- Je sais ! railla la cadette en attrapant la poitrine de son aînée.

\- Eh ! J'te permets pas ! s'exclama celle-ci en retirant la main de sa sœur.

\- Par contre, toujours aussi belle cette cicatrice hein...

\- Ouais...

\- Rhabille-toi vite : Bakanda et Moyashi arrivent, lui apprit Thénène en se détachant d'elle. À part si tu veux qu'ils la voient, c'est ton choix !

\- Urusai ! marmonna Seika en remettant le T-shirt de son compatriote.

Elle le mit juste à temps car, au moment où le tissu retomba au-dessus de ses genoux, Allen et Kanda firent leur apparition, accompagnés de l'éternel froid caractéristique de leur relation houleuse.

\- Rarès se repose, indiqua le blandin en s'asseyant.

\- D'acc' ! Kanda, approche : j'vais t'examiner vite fait !

\- Non.

\- Yami, fais pas ton difficile, soupira Seika en prenant une poche de glace qui traînait sur la table.

\- Tch.

Toutefois, il s'installa sur le tabouret que la cadette lui offrait. Seika s'occupait de son bleu pendant que Thénène examinait le japonais.

\- Épaule déboîtée, sinon rien de grave : tu t'en sors plutôt bien toi, conclut la métisse.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Attention, j'vais te la remettre en place, d'accord ?

\- Tch.

La cadette se plaça à côté de lui et lui donna un coup rapide mais précis, remettant ainsi l'os à sa place.

\- Wow, tu as l'air habituée Thénène ! fit remarquer le maudit, impressionné.

\- J'étais médecin du village en Espagne !

\- Vraiment !?

\- Ouais, elle a repris cette fonction après la mort de notre mère... Après c'était la plus qualifiée : elle suivait notre mère partout pendant ses visites ! dévoila Seika.

\- Bon, Kanda, mets du froid sur ton épaule et aussi sur ta lèvre, ajouta la métisse en lui posant une poche de glace sur l'épaule et l'autre dans la main. Force pas trop sur ton bras pour l'instant et voilà !

\- Tch

\- Merci Thénène, déclara alors son aînée. Et excuse-le : il est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

\- Bah, j'te demande bien pourquoi j'suis d'mauvaise humeur, marmonna alors Kanda.

\- Comment on s'organise aujourd'hui ? demanda soudainement Allen.

\- Euh... déjà, laissez-moi me changer et on voit ça après...

\- Je l'accompagne parce que j'dois lui dire un truc hyper important ! dit soudainement Thénène alors que la japonaise montait déjà les escaliers. Ce sera rapide, ou pas, mais ne vous tapez pas dessus hein : on a assez de blessés comme ça j'pense...

\- Tout dépendra de cet idiot...

\- Ta gueule Moyashi : m'énerve pas...

\- Mais t'es vraiment aussi bouché qu'un mur : je m'appelle ALLEN, A.L.L.E.N ! C'est pas si compliqué à retenir ! s'emporta l'anglais.

\- Allen, s'il te plaît ! insista la métisse.

Il grogna un petit "Bon, ok, je vais essayer mais je ne garantis rien" et la jeune fille s'empressa de rejoindre la chambre de son aînée, dans laquelle elle avait déjà installé ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Seika, assise sur le lit, enfilait un pantalon en cherchant des yeux un haut. La cadette lui en lança un et la jeune femme la remercia, le revêtant.

\- Seika, faut qu'on parle, annonça lugubrement Thénène en s'asseyant près de son aînée.

\- Ah, tu... tu veux qu'on p-parle de quoi ? demanda Seika en rougissant.

\- Toi plus orage plus Kanda plus vêtement qui n'est pas à toi plus lit plus érection égal à "tu dois tout expliquer à ta sœur chérie" !

\- V-vraiment ?

\- Allez : dis-moi tout !

La japonaise soupira et raconta alors toute la journée de la veille et la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec le japonais. Tandis qu'elle progressait dans son récit, jusqu'à arriver au petit matin, Thénène affichait un large sourire, moqueur mais ravi.

\- Voilà, tu sais tout...

\- Oh~ mais je crois bien que ma petite japonaise de sœur est tombée sous le charme~ ! claironna la métisse, les yeux pétillants.

\- M-Mais pas d-du tout !

\- Allez, avoue qu'il te plaît ! Et pas qu'un peu !

\- Bon... c'est vrai qu'il me... conviendrait, concéda Seika, rouge. Mais...

\- Y'a pas de mais qui tiennent ! Kaka : va me conquérir ce japonais démoniaque et insupportable ! trancha Thénène, déterminée.

\- Q-QUOI !? Mais, mais tu t'emballes ! Attends, il se passe p-pas grand chose !

\- En attendant, c'est ton cœur qui s'emballe devant lui et quand on parle de lui ! Et puis, tu l'as fait bander Seika : tu lui plais ! En tout ca, physiquement ! Maintenant, va toucher son cœur et non sa bite !

\- THÉNÈNE ! rugit l'aînée, embarrassée.

Les deux sœurs commencèrent à se chamailler, Seika voulant étrangler Thénène, qui riait aux éclats de la réaction de son aînée. La japonaise s'arrêta brutalement et regarda sa cadette droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec Moyashi, siffla-t-elle sournoisement. Avant que je parte en mission.

\- A-Ah, je t'avais pas... raconté ? rougit la métisse en jouant avec ses doigts.

\- Non, et j'ose imaginer qu'il s'est encore passé quelque chose hier, vu comment tu es gênée.

\- Ah... bah, tu as... l'imagination très développée !

\- Thénène, toi plus Moyashi plus moi absente, égal à "tu vas tout raconter à ta grande sœur adorée" ! annonça la japonaise.

La métisse céda et lui fit le récit des rapprochements qu'elle avait eus avec le blandin ces trois derniers jours.

\- Donc, vous avez passé beaucoup de moments seuls, vous avez passé une après-midi entière ensemble... Hier, t'as carrément pissé du nez en le matant... vous avez dormi deux fois ensemble et...

\- Non, trois : on a dormi ensemble dans le train... fin, j'lui ai demandé..., la coupa sa cadette.

\- Okok, donc vous avez dormi trois fois ensemble en trois jours : le soir avant le pique-nique, la sieste et dans le train, reprit Seika. Et le matin du pique-nique, même s'il te touchait plus, tu sentais encore les marques de ses mains sur toi ?

\- Oui et ça me le fait encore... Dans la gare, pendant qu'on attendait le train, il avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse...

\- Thénène, y'a un truc que tu me dis pas là...

\- Hein !? Mais je t'ai tout dit ! s'écria la métisse.

\- Vraiment ? insista l'aînée en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bon, oui : je t'ai pas tout dit...

\- Il s'est passé quoi alors ?

\- Donc, je t'ai dit qu'on avait dormi ensemble dans le train...

\- Oui, j'ai pas une mémoire de poisson rouge quand même ! gronda la japonaise.

\- Ouais bah, écoute... le matin, j'me suis réveillée avant lui...

\- Continue !

\- Bah, vu que j'étais dans ses bras, bah je me suis un peu relevée et j'ai commencé à tracer les traits de son visage avec mes doigts...

\- Il s'est passé quoi après !?

\- Bah, pendant que je jouais avec ma main, bah... mes yeux ont glissé sur... sur ses lèvres... et...

\- ET~ ? répéta Seika, qui perdait patience.

\- Et bah, j'ai eu une énorme envie de l'embrasser..., révéla timidement Thénène.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ?' pensa la japonaise, choquée. Au lieu de ça, elle lui dit :

\- Attends, quoi ? Pardon ? Répète ?

\- J'viens de te dire que j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser, voilà !

\- Et tu l'as fait !? s'enquit Seika.

\- Noooooon ! Il commençait à se réveiller donc j'ai paniqué et j'ai voulu sortir du lit... sauf que j'me suis cognée comme une conne..., lui apprit la métisse.

\- Oh~ mais j'ai bien l'impression que ma petite sœur est tombée sous le charme du petit anglais~ !

\- N-N-Non, pas tant que ça...

\- Maintenant, tu peux répondre à ma petite question !

\- Question ?

\- Il te plaît Allen ou pas ?

\- Je... P-Pas vraiment...

\- _**Thénène**_ , rouspéta la japonaise, sachant pertinemment qu'elle lui mentait.

\- Bon, oui : il me plaît et je commence à vraiment m'attacher à lui, avoua subitement la métisse.

\- T'es enfin passée à autre chose alors !

\- Edward, je pensais ne plus rien ressentir pour lui depuis un long moment... un an à vrai dire, mais cette pensée se confirme...

\- C'est génial !

\- Ouais enfin... j'ai un peu peur... enfin pas qu'un peu...

\- Meeeuh, t'en fais pas Titi : Allen n'est vraiment pas comme lui ! s'empressa de la rassurer Seika en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Franchement... je sais pas..., souffla Thénène en laissant son aînée la serrer fort contre elle.

\- En tout cas, je sais que tu dois aller conquérir notre petite pousse de soja !

\- N-N-Non !

Les Lacroix recommencèrent à se chamailler, Seika, rieuse, clamant à voix haute que Thénène et Allen finiraient bientôt ensemble. La métisse essayait de la faire taire en l'étranglant quand on vint frapper à leur porte. La cadette la relâcha à contrecœur et ouvrit brutalement la porte, tombant nez à nez avec le blandin. Il paraissait passablement agacé et affichait une moue quelque peu boudeuse, que la jeune fille trouva tout simplement adorable. Se rappelant de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son aînée, Thénène piqua violemment un fard, se remémorant des confessions qu'elle venait d'avoir.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Allen. Tu es toute rouge...

\- Ouioui, tout va bien ! rétorqua la métisse alors que Seika ricanait derrière son dos. Et toi ?

\- Non : désolé mais... je ne peux plus supporter cet abruti de Kanda... vraiment plus...

\- Oh, je vois... désolée... bah on arrive : on a fini de... discuter...

\- Oui, on a bien discuté ma sœur et moi ! renchérit l'aînée en se plaçant aux côtés de sa cadette, souriante.

\- Tant mieux ! s'exclama le maudit, soulagé.

\- Descendons tous ensemble dans ce cas, intervint alors Rarès qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ce fut au tour de Seika de rougir de façon incontrôlée, gênée.

\- Rarès, retourne te reposer ! lui ordonna immédiatement Thénène alors qu'il descendait lentement les marches.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me reposer, je ne peux pas me reposer, entendirent-ils.

Les trois autres personnes se précipitèrent au rez-de-chaussée, espérant que les deux jeunes hommes ne se tapent pas l'un sur l'autre. Étonnamment, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Kanda et Rarès étaient chacun assis à l'opposé, silencieux et calmes.

\- Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, chuchota Seika à sa cadette et au maudit.

\- Idem..., répondirent-ils.

Thénène s'avança au centre de la pièce, les mains jointes.

\- Bon, on va mettre les choses au clair entre nous...

Dès qu'elle se tut, une immense tension apparut entre eux cinq.

\- Titi, qu'est-ce que tu veux mettre au clair ? demanda Seika en se plaçant aux côtés de sa cadette.

\- Alors, Bakanda, sache que cette paire de nibards et ce beau popotin, m'appartiennent à MOI et à MOI SEULE ! vociféra Thénène en attrapant successivement la poitrine et le postérieur de son aînée.

\- PUTAIN, THÉNÈNE ! TU JOUES À QUOI !?

\- Et donc ? demanda simplement le kendoka.

\- Bah y'a que moi qu'elle excite Seika donc pas touche !

\- Thénène ! _Sore wa daijōbudesu_ ! (Ça va !) maugréa la japonaise, comprenant que Thénène évoquait le problème matinal que Kanda avait eu.

\- ¿Cómo que _Sore wa daijōbudesu?_ _Sore wa daijōbudesu_ pas du tout oui ! _¡No estoy de acuerdo!_ (Je ne suis pas d'accord !)

\- Tch. C'est ça, pète ton petit câble, Baka Gaki.

\- _Fiu de_ cățea _..._ (Fils de pute...), siffla Rarès, la tête baissée.

\- On se calme..., tenta diplomatiquement Allen, pris entre tous les feux.

\- Pardon ? Répète un peu pour voir p'tit enculé que j'te nique ta race ? menaça le japonais en se levant.

\- _You, just shut up, fucking pervert!_ _And sit down!_ (Toi, juste ferme ta gueule, putain de pervers ! Et assieds-toi !) s'écrièrent simultanément les Lacroix en lui pointant du doigt la chaise.

\- Sérieusement, Baka Gaki et Baka Hikari !?

\- _Îl omor_ _..._ (Je vais le tuer...)

\- _Tu, cala-te, criança estúpido!_ (Toi, tais-toi, enfant stupide!) s'énerva la métisse contre le brun.

\- BON, MAINTENANT FERMEZ-LA ! ENTRE LE _JAPANESE_ , LE _SPANISH_ , LE _ROMANIAN_ , _L'ENGLISH_ ET LE _PORTUGUESE_ , ON VA PAS S'ENTENDRE ! ALORS ON PARLE UNE SEULE _COMMON LANGUAGE_ ET ON SE MET D'ACCORD POUR LA SUITE DE LA JOURNÉE ! PARCE QU'ON A UNE FUCKING MISSION À FINIR SI VOUS AVIEZ OUBLIÉ ! brailla l'anglais, excédé par la tournure dont prenaient les choses.

Le coup de colère du garçon jeta un froid sur toute l'assemblée, qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui, choquée. Tout le monde se calma et Thénène fut la première à s'asseoir, suivies des deux japonais, et la première à s'excuser du comportement qu'elle avait eu.

\- Allen a raison, on a une mission à finir... et pour cela, faudra qu'on mette nos tensions et nos rancœurs de côté...

\- Merci Thénène ! soupira le maudit, soulagé d'avoir été compris.

\- Ouais, d'accord, et vous nous proposez quoi le duo de choc ? demanda durement Kanda.

\- Déjà, Moyashi et moi, on va enquêter ce matin : on est les deux seules personnes valides. Rarès, toi, tu sors pas d'ici : tu te reposes et j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois d'accord ou non ! imposa la métisse.

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! Sinon, oui, on va faire notre petite enquête jusqu'à l'heure de déjeuner !

\- Et aussi, Kanda : tu viens avec nous !

\- Pourquoi je viendrais avec vous deux, une bande d'abrutis finis ?

\- Merci du compliment qu'on te retourne, persifla la blandin.

\- Il nous faut quelqu'un, un Exorciste, qui était déjà là hier et qui a déjà fait le tour de la ville, déclara la jeune fille sans être perturbée par la remarque du japonais. Et je compte vraiment pas te laisser avec Rarès dans cette auberge : ça, c'est complètement mort !

Constatant qu'ils ne présentaient aucune opposition à leur plan, Thénène se leva et s'en alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle fut vite suivie de Seika, qui avait un peu pâli.

\- Oh, t'es toute blême Kaka, ça va ? s'inquiéta la cadette en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Oui, non... fin, déjà, tiens : c'est une carte qu'on a trouvé hier en fouillant le bois près de la ville, dit la japonaise en donnant ladite carte à sa sœur.

\- Kekya (Qu'est-ce qu'il y a) truc moche ?

\- Putain, mais vous allez me laisser avec Rarès !

\- Et ? Je vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

\- T'as déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure !? s'emporta Seika, agacée par la nonchalance de sa cadette.

\- Non, j'te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai soigné Rarès ! Déjà, tu vas te calmer hein, si t'es en colère : je compte pas servir de punching ball ! Et après, tu vas m'écouter ! répliqua assez froidement Thénène.

Seika se laissa tomber sur le lit, tout en s'excusant de s'être énervée.

\- Bon, Seika, si vous restez tous les deux ici, c'est pas plus mal !

\- Si, c'est une catastrophe !

\- Je t'ai dit de m'écouter !

\- Pardon... continue...

\- Seika, faut que vous en parliez tous les deux ! lâcha finalement la cadette.

\- M-Mais pourquoi !?

\- Parce que tu peux encore sauver votre amitié grosse conne !

\- Mais il voudra jamais ! désespéra l'aînée.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Donc, je vais partir parce que Bakanda et Moyashi doivent être prêts et sont sûrement entrain de m'attendre et, toi, pendant qu'on essaiera de localiser cette Innocence et les Akuma, tu vas parler à Rarès et essayer de renouer au moins des liens amicaux !

\- Mais Thénène !

\- Non Seika, je veux pas entendre de "mais", d'accord !? Ce serait vraiment stupide de niquer toute votre amitié comme ça : même si tu ne l'aimes pas comme il t'aime lui, vous pouvez toujours rester amis et c'est ce que je veux pour vous deux, compris !? fulmina la métisse, exaspérée par le comportement de son aînée.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? marmonna Seika, un peu vexée que sa sœur l'oblige à aller voir le brun.

\- Je fais ça pour vous deux, pour le mec que j'ai considéré comme mon grand frère à une époque et pour mon idiote de sœur qui est trop sensible et trop émotive : je sais que ça te blesserait profondément de le perdre, même si tu ne l'avoueras pas, ni à moi, ni à personne. Et sincèrement, si vous réussissez à repartir sur de bonnes bases, ce qui s'est passé ce matin vous permettra de renforcer ce que vous aviez mis du temps à construire quand même. Comme je l'ai dit, ce serait bête de tout gâcher... Oui, je comprends que ça touche particulièrement les sentiments etc., mais à mes yeux, c'est pas parce que vos deux visions de votre avenir ne correspondaient pas forcément que vous devez tout foutre en l'air : vous pouvez toujours trouver un terrain d'entente et repartir de zéro.

\- ...

\- Seika, je ne t'oblige à rien : si tu ne veux pas aller le voir, d'accord, c'est ton choix, idem si tu vas le voir, mais qui sait ce qui peut se passer après, continua Thénène devant le silence de sa sœur. Et je pense que, même si tu ne viens pas le voir, lui, il viendra parce qu'il est pas si con pour comprendre que ça risque de tout niquer entre vous. Un jour ou l'autre, vous l'aurez cette discussion, à propos de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. À quoi bon reporter à demain ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui ?

La métisse déposa un petit bisou sur le front de la japonaise et s'en alla rejoindre les deux Exorcistes qui l'attendaient pour prendre le départ. La jeune femme se retrouva seule et se jeta pitoyablement dans son lit. Elle entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer à son étage et elle devina facilement que Rarès venait de rentrer dans sa chambre pour se reposer. La jeune asiatique serra son coussin contre elle, poussant des gémissements de plainte : Thénène avait parfaitement raison, il faudrait bien qu'ils discutent un jour ou l'autre, et Seika partageait le même raisonnement que sa cadette, ce qui l'agaça davantage. Comment Thénène pouvait-elle se montrer aussi sage ? C'était la première à répondre "feur" quand Seika disait "quoi"...

Mais, elle ne pouvait aller parler à Rarès : Seika ne pourrait pas supporter son regard. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse et elle avait mal pour son ami d'enfance. Quand elle y repensait, elle aurait pu éviter qu'une telle situation se crée et qu'elle dégénère ainsi : elle aurait pu comprendre que le roumain l'aimait encore, malgré ces années de séparation. Au fond, elle avait préféré pensé que, comme elle, il était passé à autre chose. Elle le reconnaissait enfin comme son premier amour, son amour de jeunesse, mais elle avait tourné la page : elle l'avait oublié et n'éprouvait pour lui que de l'amitié.

Thénène avait dit que Rarès avait été comme son frère à une époque, sentiment que Seika ressentait envers lui : elle pouvait le considérer comme son frère. Elle s'autorisa à sourire bêtement à cette pensée. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, sûrement à cause du contexte et des événements, elle fut prise d'un immense sentiment de nostalgie et les souvenirs des moments qu'elle avait passés avec Rarès ressurgirent un à un. Plongée dans son petit cocon, Seika se situait dans un état de transe, entre le rêve et la réalité, pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende frapper à sa porte. Un peu sonnée, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, tombant nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées.

Seika rougit et détourna le regard, sachant pertinemment que Rarès la fixait.

\- Seika, je te dérange ?

\- N-Non, ne t'en fais pas...

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-alors.

\- Je sais..., marmonna la jeune femme.

Elle s'effaça de l'entrée, invitant le roumain à entrer. Il le fit doucement et prit appui contre la petite armoire en bois, près de la porte de la salle de bains, faisant face au lit sur lequel Seika venait de s'installer. La tête baissée, elle jouait avec ses doigts et attendait qu'il prenne la parole en premier. Le silence fut tellement long que la japonaise crut qu'il s'en était allé et releva la tête, croisant son regard.

\- Tu me regardes enfin, grommela Rarès, un peu vexé.

\- D-Désolée...

\- Seika, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, rougissante.

\- Sois franche s'il te plaît..., souffla le brun.

Il croisa ses bras sur ton torse et attendit la réponse de la jeune femme.

\- Je sais pas trop... comment commencer..., avoua-t-elle piteusement.

\- Par le début peut-être ?

Le début ? Cela signifiait reprendre tout depuis le début de leur relation. Ironie du sort, Seika repensait justement à ça, avant qu'il n'arrive.

\- Je... Quand je t'ai rencontré, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu deviendrais... une personne aussi... importante dans ma vie. On s'est rapidement rapprochés toi et moi, Thénène en était même jalouse et avait fini par s'y habituer... Je savais que j'étais pour toi plus qu'une simple amie mais de mon côté, j'avais trop... peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire donc j'ai décidé d'ignorer ce que je ressentais et faire... comme si de rien n'était... Oui, je t'ai aimé Rarès, dans notre jeunesse... Mais j'ai tourné la page : aujourd'hui, je t'aime mais comme un frère..., se confessa lentement la japonaise.

\- D'accord...

\- Mais je veux que tu saches que tu es mon premier amour, mon amour de jeunesse, mon meilleur ami, mon frère... et j'ai pas envie... j'ai pas envie de te perdre...

\- Moi non plus, je veux pas te perdre... mais maintenant, comme je sais que ce que je ressens n'est pas réciproque, ça va être... dur, Seika, vraiment dur..., finit par chuchoter le jeune homme.

\- J'ai préféré penser que, toi aussi, tu étais passé à autre chose, que tu ne m'aimais plus : je suis désolée d'avoir été... aussi conne et surtout égoïste... on aurait pu éviter une situation pareille... putain, j'me sens vraiment mal... Je te demande pardon Rarès...

Le jeune homme quitta son appui et se planta devant la japonaise. Il l'attrapa et l'obligea, doucement, à le regarder. Rarès déposa tendrement un bisou sur le front de Seika avant de coller son front au sien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, t'es déjà pardonnée... mais il me faudra du temps pour accepter... et encore plus pour m'en remettre : je ne garantis pas d'être le même qu'avant pendant une certaine période... Mais je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié donc... j'essaierai de faire au mieux pour passer à autre chose, d'accord ?

\- V-Vraiment ? s'enquit la japonaise, étonnée et pleine d'espoir.

\- Je te le promets, princesse..., assura le brun. Merci d'avoir été sincère avec moi...

Il se sépara d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il quitta la chambre, en lui adressant un petit sourire, et Seika poussa un long soupir, se sentant énormément soulagée d'avoir parlé avec le roumain. Thénène avait raison : ils partiraient sur une nouvelle base tous les deux et Seika sentait que cela renforcerait leur amitié. Apaisée, elle s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux, retournant dans sa petite bulle de nostalgie. Du bruit et des cris retentirent, notamment des insultes, provenant du rez-de-chaussée et la jeune femme comprit que le merveilleux trio venait de rentrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Thénène entra. Elle se jeta sur sa sœur, en soupirant.

\- Putain ! Préviens avec ton corps d'éléphant ! rugit Seika.

\- Fais-moi un câlin Kakaaaa ! minauda Thénène.

\- Kekya truc moche ? s'enquit la japonaise en prenant sa cadette dans ses bras.

\- Chou blanc : on a fait le tour de la ville, je l'ai passé en revue avec la maîtrise des éléments mais aucune trace de cette Innocence, ni des deux Akuma... On est allés à l'hôtel de ville avec la carte, on a fouillé mais on a rien trouvé... j'comprends paaaaaaaaas ! Et ces deux idiots ne peuvent pas se supporter : ça s'insulte à chaque occasion !

\- Pov' Titi d'amour !

\- Toi, tu m'as l'air bien rassurée, constata la métisse en se redressant. Alors, vous avez parlé ?

\- Oui, il est venu me voir et on a discuté... il m'a dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre et passer à autre chose mais on va repartir sur une bonne base tous les deux, révéla l'aînée, quelque peu enchantée.

\- Tu vois : je te l'avais dit !

\- Oui, merci mon p'tit Titi de merde !

\- Eh, j'te permets pas ! s'indigna Thénène en donnant un coup dans la poitrine de Seika.

\- Aïeeeeuh, ça fait mal putain !

\- C'est le but, Baka Kaka !

Les deux sœurs commencèrent à se taquiner, se chatouillant l'une et l'autre. Quelqu'un vint frapper à leur porte, arrêtant Seika qui torturait la métisse. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba sur Allen, un peu gêné, qui les appelait pour manger. Comme pour répondre au jeune homme, l'estomac des deux sœurs gronda et elles rejoignirent les garçons, amusées. Elles firent la course dans les escaliers et Seika rata une marche, chutant jusqu'au bas de l'escalier. Thénène trébucha sur le corps de son aînée et s'étala sur celui-ci.

Allen et Rarès gloussèrent en les voyant empilées l'une sur l'autre tandis que Kanda pouffa, dépité par la japonaise.

\- Lève ton sale corps de vache !

\- Roh, c'est bon ! Et c'est toi qui es tombée, baka ! maugréa Thénène, aidant sa sœur à se relever après s'être mise debout.

Elles s'installèrent en se poussant et mangèrent, en se taquinant. La cadette voulut enlacer son aînée qui la repoussa.

\- Ah, tu joues à ça ? T'es sûre de toi ?

\- Ouais, un problème Titi ?

\- Bah, j'te fais plus de câlins, grommela la métisse en continuant à manger.

\- Mais oui, sale gamine ! ricana la japonaise.

Thénène lui lança un regard froid, lui prouvant qu'elle était sérieuse.

\- Attends, tu déconnes !? demanda Seika, paniquée.

\- Pff.

\- Maaaaaaaaaaaais Titiiiiiiiii !

La jeune femme essaya de prendre sa cadette dans ses bras mais celle-ci la repoussa, tout en continuant de manger.

\- Ah, bah ok, on réglera ça tout à l'heure ! décida la jeune asiatique, déterminée.

\- Vous êtes adorables ! souligna Allen, amusé.

\- Tch, deux grandes gamines...

\- Oh, urusai, Bakanda ! grognèrent les Lacroix.

\- C'est quoi le programme de la journée sinon ? intervint Rarès, qui était jusque là silencieux.

\- Bah toi, toujours du repos ! dit Thénène.

\- Moi, ça va mieux, fit savoir Seika.

\- Tant mieux : j'aurais pas à traîner avec ce duo d'imbéciles heureux !

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbéciles heureux, idiot de Bakanda !? rugit le blandin.

\- Toi, Baka Moyashi, et Baka Gaki ! rétorqua froidement le japonais. Vous êtes insupportables tous les deux !

\- Je m'appelle ALLEN ! A.L.L.E.N ! Tu m'expliques pourquoi ça passe pas dans ton crâne aussi épais que du béton !? Ah oui, je sais : c'est parce que t'es complètement stupide ! Et c'est toi qui es insupportable !

\- Je vais pas perdre mon temps à parler avec toi...

\- On se calme, tenta diplomatiquement Thénène en posant sa main sur le bras du blandin.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es incapable de retenir un prénom de cinq _fucking letters_ à ton âge : t'as dix-neuf ans !

\- Parce que j'devrais perdre mon temps à me rappeler que, toi, putain de maudit, t'as un prénom ? Tu mérites même pas que j'te parle donc ferme-la ! s'emporta Kanda. Je devrais même t'abattre, espèce de chien !

Les mots qu'avait eus le jeune homme blessèrent profondément Thénène qui se leva et se planta devant le kendoka.

\- Excuse-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle alors, yeux dans les yeux, les bras croisés.

\- Pardon !? Répète un peu pour voir Baka Gaki ?

\- T'es complètement bouché ou quoi, idiot d'mes deux !? Je t'ai dit de t'excuser : ce que tu viens de dire à Allen ne se dit pas et blesse donc présente tes excuses illico.

\- Titi, calme-toi ! exigea Seika qui sentait que ça tournait mal.

\- Thénène, ce n'est pas grave : c'est juste un con ! Ça sert à rien de s'énerver contre lui !

\- Ah bah Gaki, on protège sa p'tite pousse de soja à ce que je vois ? Et si j'ai pas envie de m'excuser, tu vas faire quoi ? la provoqua Kanda.

\- Il s'appelle Allen ! siffla la jeune fille, en giflant le japonais. Et si tu t'excuses pas dans les dix secondes, c'est mon poing dans ta gueule d'asiat' !

Kanda était, comme tout le monde, stupéfait que la métisse ait osé lever la main sur lui. Il se mit debout et la toisa méchamment, sentant la colère monter progressivement. Le regard déterminé qu'elle lui lançait n'aidait en rien.

\- Bah, vas-y : fous-moi ton p'tit poing dans ma face d'asiat'...

\- Titi, Yami, on se détend, on respire, on se calme ! dit Seika en se levant à son tour.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul pas que Thénène donna un coup de poing dans le visage du japonais, rageuse. La situation dégénéra rapidement et les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à se battre violemment. Kanda attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et la repoussa, la jetant sur la table, mais Thénène se réceptionna et se jeta sur le garçon. Elle lui fit une prise d'arts martiaux et le projeta contre le mur le plus proche. La cadette lui envoya ensuite un coup de poing dans l'estomac puis son tibia sous le menton. Ceci acheva d'énerver le kendoka qui répliqua et envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre de Thénène. Elle fut étourdie et il en profita pour la frapper au visage, n'ayant plus rien à faire qu'elle soit une fille et plus jeune que lui.

Elle voulait se battre, ils allaient se battre.

Thénène recula de quelques pas et régurgita ce qu'elle venait de manger. Dès qu'elle finit, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit tomber en arrière, la plaquant au sol. La métisse se reprit rapidement et attrapa le kendoka par le cou, serrant sa prise. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait également à l'étrangler, elle lui décocha plusieurs coups de tête, au milieu du front, jusqu'à l'étourdir et renverser leur position. Les faisant rouler sur le côté, elle finit à califourchon sur lui.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, la lèvre ouverte, le nez en sang, elle lui envoya une pluie de poings dans le visage pendant qu'il l'attrapait par le cou et l'étranglait. Des bras l'entourèrent par la taille mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, concentrée sur cet idiot de japonais. Ses coups devenaient alors de plus en plus faibles, manquant peu à peu d'oxygène. Elle vit un bras passer sous le menton de Kanda et appuyer sur sa trachée, pour l'empêcher de respirer. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance, elle sentit l'étreinte du japonais disparaître et qu'on l'allongeait sur le côté.

Les trois autres personnes présentes s'étaient, dans un premier temps, écartées avant d'agir, voyant la métisse vomir son repas. Seika et Rarès s'étaient précipités sur Kanda mais n'avaient rien pu faire, jusqu'à ce que Thénène inverse leur position. Allen s'était jeté sur Thénène et l'avait attrapée par la taille, essayant de la ramener vers lui. Elle ne s'était pas du tout intéressée à lui et avait continué de frapper rageusement Kanda. Seika avait alors décidé d'étrangler son compatriote pour qu'il lâche sa sœur. Son idée fut brillante puisqu'il lâcha le cou de la cadette pour attraper le bras de la japonaise, sous son menton.

\- Kanda, je te lâche que si tu te calmes ! menaça Seika.

\- PUTAIN ! C'est elle qui me saute dessus et j'dois la laisser faire !? brailla tant bien que mal le japonais, se débattant pour se libérer.

\- S'il te plaît Yami !

La japonaise se mit à califourchon sur lui, alors qu'Allen venait de tirer la cadette à lui, et vit qu'il avait un énorme bleu sur la joue, la lèvre inférieure ouverte ainsi qu'un petit filet de sang qui coulait de son nez. Elle s'allongea sur lui, le serrant entre ses jambes.

\- S'il te plaît Yami : calme-toi..., chuchota-t-elle alors.

Étonnamment, il cessa de gigoter et laissa la jeune femme allongée sur lui. Rarès décida de venir en aide à Allen qui semblait avoir du mal à contenir la métisse. Thénène s'était rapidement reprise et voulait sauter sur le japonais, n'ayant pas fini avec lui. Le brun se plaça à ses côtés et essaya de la raisonner, la maintenant par les épaules, mais elle se dégagea et le repoussa. Allen perdit alors patience : il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille, le tordant dans son dos, et la força à se mettre sur le ventre. De sa main libre, il attrapa la nuque de la jeune fille, qui se trouva la face écrasée sur le côté, et y planta ses doigts.

\- Bordel, calme-toi Thénène !

\- Lâche-moi Allen... que j'le défonce... Ah putain, tu me fais mal là ! réussit-elle à dire.

\- Non, pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmée ! hurla le blandin en enfonçant encore plus ses doigts dans la nuque de la jeune fille.

\- Okok... c'est bon... j'arrête... S'il te plaît... tu peux me lâcher maintenant...

Il lâcha sa nuque mais garda sa prise sur le bras de Thénène, larmoyante. Il l'aida à se relever, son bras étant toujours bloqué, et la força à monter à l'étage. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la chambre des sœurs qu'il délivra la cadette, un peu brutalement. Elle tituba et se laissa tomber sur le ventre, dans le lit.

\- Thénène, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête enfin !? explosa soudainement Allen, dépassé.

\- Il t'a insulté cet enfoiré ! s'écria la cadette en se redressant brusquement.

Elle ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de l'abdomen et se rallongea, en poussant un juron. Elle s'attrapa l'estomac et se mit sur le côté, faisant face au mur. Allen s'assit sur le lit et posa une main sur le bras de la jeune fille. Il l'obligea à se mettre sur le dos et l'observa attentivement, mesurant l'ampleur des blessures qu'elle avait. Sous l'œil attentif, Thénène se sentit rougir, gênée d'être reluquée.

\- Tu vas avoir une grosse bosse sur le front et de belles marques dans le cou... Allez, assieds-toi : tu saignes encore du nez ! soupira le blandin.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et revint avec des serviettes et une petite bassine d'eau pour essuyer les blessures de la cadette, qui s'était redressée. Il lui posa un bout de tissu sur le nez et nettoya son visage avec un autre. La métisse le laissa faire sans protester, embarrassée qu'il s'occupe de ses blessures. Rarès débarqua quelques secondes pour déposer du matériel médical, notamment des poches de glace, avant de les laisser tranquilles, lançant un petit regard appuyé au maudit.

\- T'es pas obligé tu sais..., marmonna Thénène dès que le roumain fut parti.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es... jetée sur Kanda ? l'interrogea simplement le maudit.

\- Parce que... c'est un enfoiré...

\- Mais encore ?

\- Il méritait une bonne correction !

\- Pourquoi tu t'es jetée sur lui alors qu'il m'avait insulté moi !? insista Allen.

\- Parce que justement, il t'avait insulté ! Ce qu'il t'a dit était juste méchant et injustifié ! Et j'en avais marre de le voir s'en prendre à toi ! C'est c'que tu voulais savoir !? T'es content !? tempêta la métisse.

\- Thénène, je...

\- Excuse-moi d'être trop sensible et d'avoir été blessée quand il a dit que tu méritais pas de prénom, que tu méritais pas qu'on t'accorde du temps, que tu méritais pas de... vivre...

La jeune fille fondit en larmes, surprenant Allen.

\- Désolée Allen... je voulais pas que tu le prennes mal... mais, il était allé trop loin..., dit Thénène en s'essuyant tant bien que mal le visage.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Calme-toi : tout va bien... Je ne t'en veux pas : à vrai dire, ça me fait... plaisir que tu te sois battue pour moi..., avoua timidement le blandin en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Mais s'il te plaît, ne réponds plus aux provocations de cet imbécile, d'accord ? C'est une perte de temps...

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tiennent ! Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses bêtement à cause de lui !

\- Je... d'accord...

\- Alors, promets-moi de ne plus te battre avec Kanda, exigea Allen.

\- Q-Quoi !? s'exclama Thénène en se séparant de lui.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus te battre avec Kanda, répéta-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

La cadette garda longuement le silence, perturbée par la prunelle insistante du garçon. Il déposa sa main sur sa joue, plus précisément sur le bleu que Kanda lui avait fait, et caressa du bout du pouce sa lèvre enflée. Thénène resta immobile, chamboulée. Putain, elle avait envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, là tout de suite.

\- Promis, dit-elle dans un souffle, la tête baissée.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et attrapa le poignet du garçon. Sans réellement réfléchir, elle laissa sa tête se poser contre l'épaule d'Allen. Elle ne put voir le petit sourire qu'il affichait quand il l'entoura de ses bras. Les yeux fermés, Thénène se laissa aller doucement, prenant la main d'Allen dans la sienne, détendue.

\- Tu dors ? la questionna le blandin.

\- Nan mais presque...

\- Désolé mais n'oublie pas tes blessures !

Il se détacha d'elle et lui tendit une poche de glace. Dégoûtée, elle la posa sur sa joue et détourna le regard.

\- T'es adorable quand tu fais la tête ! se moqua Allen.

\- Oh, ta gueule Baka Moyashi ! rugit la jeune fille en s'empourprant.

\- Tiens, du froid pour ta bosse !

\- Ah, je l'avais oubliée, elle...

\- Je te laisse, je vais continuer à chercher un peu pour trouver des pistes, lui apprit le blandin en se mettant debout.

Thénène sentit son cœur se serrer et commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la laisse : elle appréciait énormément sa présence...

\- Je... non, laisse.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit le garçon alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Tu... tu reviens vite hein ? demanda doucement la métisse, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts.

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle puis sentit la main gantée du maudit sur sa joue. Délicatement, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de l'obliger à relever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Promis ! souffla-t-il alors, avec un petit sourire.

La cadette se sentit rougir et hocha la tête. Un peu rassurée, elle le regarda partir pendant que Seika entrait, remontée. Elle demanda à Allen de l'attendre en bas, ayant décidé de l'accompagner en mission, puis s'énerva contre sa sœur.

\- PUTAIN, MAIS POURQUOI TU L'AS FRAPPÉ !? J'AI CRU QU'IL ALLAIT TE TUER MOI !

\- C'est moi qui comptais le tuer..., grogna Thénène.

\- Titi ? C'est à cause de Moyashi ? demanda Seika, en soupirant.

\- Et alors ?

\- Bah, la seule fois où tu t'es battue aussi durement, c'était contre les cambrioleurs qui avaient passé à tabac Edward ! Et c'était il y a deux ans !

\- Et alors !? s'emporta la métisse, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son aînée.

\- C'était la seule et unique fois où il a été gravement blessé et t'avais failli les tuer ces cambrioleurs ! Parce que t'étais amoureuse d'Edward !

\- Je vois toujours le lien entre cette vieille histoire et la bagarre que j'viens d'avoir !

\- Bah, t'es entrain de tomber amoureuse d'Allen ! s'écria la japonaise, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- M-Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! contesta la cadette en piquant un fard.

\- Tu viens de rougir : j'ai raison !

\- Non !

\- Siiiiiiiiii : Titi est amoureeeeeuse ! ricana Seika.

\- PUTAIN ! Pas si fort ! rugit Thénène, embarrassée.

\- Donc j'ai raison ?

\- Peut-être...

Seika vint prendre sa cadette dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos.

\- Ouh~, bébé Titi va avoir un petit chéri~ !

\- SEIKAAA !

\- Bon, ton chéri m'attend d'ailleurs : on va essayer de trouver des trucs ! Tu te reposes toi ! décida Seika en allongeant sa sœur.

Elle lui posa les poches de glace sur la bosse et sur le bleu et lui caressa les cheveux. Thénène sourit doucement et souhaita bonne chance à son aînée. La japonaise, après avoir été sûre que la cadette pouvait rester seule, se hâta de rejoindre Allen qui l'attendait devant la sortie. Durant le temps d'attente, il avait aidé le gérant à remettre sa cafétéria en ordre, tout en s'excusant du comportement qu'avaient eu ses deux camarades. Dès que Seika apparut, il se vêtit de son manteau et lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Ouh~, merci Allen ! railla la jeune femme en passant devant lui, amusée

Il comprit qu'elle se moquait gentiment de ses bonnes manières et sourit, quittant lui aussi l'auberge. Les deux Exorcistes entreprirent de chercher des indices ou des pistes mais, comme ce matin, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Au bout de deux heures, ils décidèrent de rentrer, conscients de perdre du temps et de l'énergie pour rien.

\- Dis Allen ? l'interpella Seika alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur le chemin du retour.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais que c'est pour toi qu'elle s'est battue Titi ?

 **NDA : GOMEN'NASAI = ! J'ai également eu du mal à finir chapitre et sa suite donc bon : faut que je me reprenne ^^' ! Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai déjà écrit 40 chapitres et que j'ai toujours pas fait le lien avec l'intrigue principale... Je vous cache pas que j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'excès maaaaaaaais... il doit encore se passer des petits trucs avant de revenir dans la vraie histoire ! Je m'en excuse d'avance ! Et je félicite ceux qui auront survécu jusque-là : z'êtes des warriors ! Et désolée des fautes qui peuvent traîner : j'ai du mal à me relire parfois ^^' ! À la semaine prochaine alors ! :)**

 **~ Kowareyasuki.**


	42. Chapter 42

_\- Dis Allen ? l'interpella Seika alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur le chemin du retour._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu sais que c'est pour toi qu'elle s'est battue Titi ?_

\- O-Oui, elle me l'a... avoué un peu avant que tu arrives...

\- Hmm, je vois.

\- D'ailleurs, si c'est pas indiscret, c'est... normal de sa part ? s'enquit timidement Allen, quelque peu rouge.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda la japonaise, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Bah...

\- Tu sais, tu peux me parler franchement Allen !

\- Vraiment ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et le garçon soupira avant de reprendre :

\- C'est la première fois qu'elle se bat aussi violemment avec quelqu'un ?

\- Deuxième.

\- Oh, tu avais l'air très surprise en tout cas, signala le jeune homme.

\- C'est parce que je pensais pas qu'elle frapperait vraiment cet idiot de Yami ! s'exclama la jeune femme en faisant les gros yeux.

\- J'avoue que j'ai également été surpris... en tout cas, elle ne recommencera plus !

\- Ouh, je parierais pas là-dessus : ces deux-là sont aussi imprévisibles l'un que l'autre !

\- Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne se battrait plus avec Kanda, lui apprit alors Allen.

\- Q-Quoi !? Tu plaisantes là !?

\- Non, absolument pas... pourquoi ?

\- C'est important pour toi cette promesse ?

\- J'étais sérieux et inquiet pour elle : je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus qu'elle se blesse à cause de Kanda...

\- Thénène ne promet pas n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, lui révéla Seika en ricanant.

\- Oh, v-vraiment ?

\- Ouaiiiiis !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda le garçon, perdu.

\- Beeeen, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

\- De Thénène ?

\- Non, de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise !

\- Bah oui : de Thénène ! rit Seika. Sois honnête Allen : t'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Je... Thénène est une fille gentille... amusante mais elle peut être... agaçante...

\- Insupportable même !

\- Elle est également douce et aimante avec ses proches... et sensible, parfois un peu trop avec les autres... et elle peut être impulsive de temps en temps... et têtue... et très honnête aussi...

\- Ça te dérange qu'elle soit sensible ?

\- Non, pas tellement : ça prouve qu'elle se soucie des autres et qu'elle fait attention à ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir !

\- Et son honnêteté ?

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas dérangeant : elle est sincère dans ses paroles donc on peut lui faire confiance.

\- Je vois ! ricana Seika, amusée par le blandin.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? s'enquit alors le jeune homme, perplexe.

\- Entre nous, il se passe un truc avec Thénène ? rétorqua l'aînée en se calmant, les yeux brillants.

\- C-C'est-à-dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Titi ?

\- Allen, tu peux me le dire sans problème !

\- En vérité... je ne sais pas trop...

\- Oh, comment ça ?

\- Je... on est proches tous les deux oui... je trouve que c'est une très bonne amie : j'aime bien passer du temps avec elle et j'apprécie aussi sa présence... mais... je sens que ça peut évoluer très rapidement..., lui avoua difficilement le maudit, rouge et embarrassé. Des deux côtés...

\- Alors ça, tu l'as dit !

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'auberge. Ils y entrèrent et décidèrent de prendre des nouvelles de la cadette.

\- Allen, si tu sens un jour que tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour Thénène, n'hésite pas à le lui dire, d'accord ? ajouta rapidement Seika alors qu'ils montaient les marches.

Le garçon acquiesça, un peu gêné. L'anglais et la japonaise furent surpris de trouver Rarès sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? le questionna Seika.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit donc je suis venu vérifier : j'ai toqué et je l'ai appelée mais aucune réponse, lui apprit le brun. Je crois bien qu'elle est tombée du lit...

Seika s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et découvrit Thénène étalée au sol. Elle se précipita à ses côtés et la redressa légèrement. Les garçons entrèrent également dans la chambre et s'agenouillèrent près des sœurs.

\- Elle va bien ? demanda alors Rarès, inquiet.

\- Je... je sais pas... j'ai l'impression qu'elle..., commença Seika en passant sa main devant le nez de sa cadette.

\- Elle ne respire plus ! compléta Allen. Vite, réveillons-la !

La japonaise claquait doucement les joues de sa sœur en espérant la réveiller. Elle finit par lui envoyer une gifle monumentale et Thénène ouvrit les yeux. Elle repoussa sa sœur et respirait aussi profondément que possible, allongée sur le dos.

\- Oh shit, what's the fucking hell is going on!? (Putain de merde, il se passe quoi !?) marmonna la métisse, sonnée.

\- Titi, ça va !?

\- Qui m'a giflée putain !?

\- Moi : tu respirais plus Baka Gaki ! s'emporta la japonaise.

\- Déstresse Sei, imposa Rarès. C'est bon : elle est réveillée !

\- Oui, ça lui était arrivé quand on a pique-niqué ensemble ! divulgua Allen. Tu as encore rêvé d'Odin, je suppose ?

Seika fut bouche bée : comment Allen connaissait l'existence du dragon !? Et comment se faisait-elle qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de ce rêve là !? Elle lança un regard sévère à sa cadette qui s'empressa de se justifier.

\- Meuf, je parle dans mon sommeil : t'es la première à le savoir !

\- Pourquoi t'es tombée du lit ? Pourquoi tu respirais plus ? lui demanda plutôt l'aînée, espérant détourner le sujet d'Odin.

\- J'ai rêvé que je tombais et qu'on m'étranglait dans ma chute, révéla Thénène.

\- Tu fais des rêves chelous, souligna le roumain.

\- Je sais : pas besoin de me le faire remarquer...

La cadette essaya de se lever mais fut prise de vertiges et se rallongea immédiatement au sol.

\- Je pense que c'est mauvaise idée que je me lève maintenant...

\- Exactement !

\- Mais j'ai faim Kaka...

\- Sérieusement !? s'exclama Seika.

\- Oui...

\- Putain, t'es pas croyable... Bon, ok : j'arrive...

\- Non Seika : reste avec Thénène, je vais aller lui chercher de quoi manger ! intervint alors Allen.

\- Vraiment !?

\- Oui : je reviens vite !

\- Merci Moyashi..., chuchota la métisse en fermant les yeux, ayant la tête qui tournait un peu.

Le blandin décida de ne pas relever et se rendit en cuisine pour demander un plateau de nourriture à l'aubergiste. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Seika mettait Thénène au lit, lui montant la couverture jusqu'au nez. Rarès, rassuré que la jeune fille n'ait rien de grave, les laissa et retourna se reposer dans sa chambre. Allen déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit près du lit.

\- Merci Moyashi~ ! sourit la cadette en le voyant arriver.

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! C'est un peu pour ça que tu es blessée maintenant..., soupira ce dernier.

\- Je sais et j'assume ! Mais aussi, ce surnom te va tellement bien...

\- Bon, tu peux t'asseoir ? intervint Seika, remarquant que Thénène n'avait d'yeux que pour le blandin.

La métisse acquiesça et se redressa doucement. Son aînée, qui s'était sentie un peu délaissée plus tôt, lui déposa le plateau sur les genoux et l'aida à manger. Quand elle eut fini, la jeune fille demanda à avoir Bichoune ainsi qu'un stylo et des feuilles de papier. Seika et Allen se répartirent les tâches, la japonaise cherchant la peluche et l'anglais le matériel que Thénène avait demandé. Cette dernière obtint ce qu'elle avait exigé et, Bichoune sur les genoux, commença à gribouiller sur les feuilles. Devant sa sœur et son camarade, elle reproduisit la carte que les deux japonais avaient récupérée la veille sur une feuille et, sur une autre, elle inscrivit une suite d'éléments en établissant des liens.

\- Seika, elle ne se serait pas reçue un sacré coup sur la tête ? chuchota Allen à l'aînée, inquiet pour la jeune fille.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis la pousse de soja : Thénène t'entend ! s'écria la métisse avec une voix étrange, en pointant la patte de l'ours vers lui.

Il comprit qu'elle faisait parler Bichoune et commença à réellement s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de la jeune fille. Face au visage effrayé qu'il affichait, Seika explosa de rire et donna une petite tape derrière la tête de sa cadette.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! lui ordonna-t-elle alors.

\- Baka Kaka, me frappe pas : je vais perdre encore plus de neurones ! geignit Thénène.

\- Parce que t'as des neurones toi !?

\- J'ai déjà deux putain de bosses : pas besoin d'en rajouter ! BAKAAAAAAA !

\- La première, tu l'as bien méritée pour ton impulsivité stupide et la seconde, c'est parce que t'es tellement stupide que t'es pas capable de tenir en place quand tu dors !

\- Ah non, c'était réellement différent cette fois-ci : t'es la première à savoir que quand je rêve d'Odin, c'est... spécial ! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! À part si tu veux qu'on en rediscute ! attaqua Thénène.

\- T'en fais pas : on en rediscutera ! lui assura Seika, le regard perçant. Mais pas maintenant...

Elle disait implicitement qu'elles discuteraient d'Odin sans la présence du garçon qui comprit tout de suite le message.

\- Ah, v-vous voulez que je parte ? demanda-t-il, gêné.

\- Oui ! s'écria Seika, tranchante.

\- Noooooon, reste Moyashiiii ! s'opposa Thénène.

\- QUOI !? Sérieusement Titi !?

\- Oui : j'suis sérieuse Baka Onee-chan !

\- D-Du calme les filles : ne vous énervez pas ! intervint le maudit, conciliant. Je vais vous laisser discuter tranquillement et je repasserai plus tard, ça te convient Thénène ?

\- Oui, ça lui convient ! répondit la japonaise à la place de sa cadette. Allez, sors et reviens plus tard : elle sera toute à toi !

\- Moi, ça me convient pas, grommela la métisse, taciturne.

\- Oh, ta gueule et donne-moi des explications ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Le blandin décida de s'éclipser à ce moment précis, sentant qu'il n'était pas forcément le bienvenu. Il rejoignit alors la chambre qu'il partageait avec Rarès et vit que ce dernier, installé sous sa couette, ne dormait pas.

\- Comment ça va ? s'enquit le maudit en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Bien et toi, Monsieur Lacroix ?

\- C'est Walker, soupira Allen, déjà agacé par les taquineries de son ami.

\- Plus pour longtemps... ou peut-être qu'elle prendra ton nom, qui sait ? railla Rarès, les yeux pétillants.

Le blandin saisit son oreiller et le lança sur la tête du brun qui riait aux éclats. Celui-ci l'attrapa en plein vol avant de le placer sous son cou.

\- Sinon, vous avez discuté avec Seika ?

\- Tout à fait et ça s'est réglé... même si c'est pas ce que j'espérais mais bon...

\- Une amie, c'est déjà ça ! relativisa le blandin.

\- Et toi alors ? Quand est-ce que vous passerez au-dessus du stade de l'amitié ?

\- Tu es très agaçant...

\- Ah, il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'enquit le brun, curieux.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tu viens de bégayer : j'ai raison !

\- Oui, tu as raison...

\- Et donc ?

\- Bah... elle ne voulait pas que je parte...

\- Vraiment !?

\- Oui...

\- Ah lala, elle ne peut pas se passer de toi apparemment ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour foncer !? s'exclama Rarès, étonné. Le Déluge !?

\- Sûrement..., marmonna Allen.

Alors que Rarès ouvrait la bouche pour engueuler le garçon ou dire une autre connerie, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Seika apparut sur le pas de la porte, visiblement irritée.

\- Moyashi, c'est bon : tu peux aller la voir...

\- D-D'accord, m-merci...

\- Par contre, cette idiote est descendue avec Bichoune et ses gribouillis.

\- Elle n'est vraiment pas raisonnable, bredouilla Allen.

\- Dans cette famille, personne n'est raisonnable ! charria Rarès.

\- Oh, ferme ta gueule le roumain !

\- Ouh, Madame est énervée à ce que je vois ? Faut-il appeler Kanda pour qu'il te calme avec un de ses baisers magiques ?

\- Je... attends, comment t'es au courant de cette histoire !? s'empourpra la japonaise, embarrassée.

\- Thénène m'avait fait un petit topo hier..., lui apprit le brun.

\- Encore une bonne raison de l'étriper !

\- Encore ? Parce qu'il y en avait une avant ? demanda Allen, troublé.

\- OUI : elle ne veut pas retourner au lit ! Je vous jure que j'ai tellement envie de la frapper et de lui foutre encore plus de bosses sur son crâne dur comme la pierre et lui faire perdre tous les neurones qui lui restent ! s'emporta Seika.

\- Déstresse Sei : ça va lui passer !

\- Moyashi, va lui parler : elle t'écoutera.

\- Heiiiiin ?

\- Oui Allen : va lui parler ! renchérit le roumain.

\- Mais... pourquoi moi !? Seika, tu devrais réussir à la convaincre facilement : c'est ta sœur ! s'indigna le blandin.

\- Oui mais non, y'a un truc que tu comprends pas Baka Moyashi : c'est ma sœur, oui, mais elle me connaît et elle sait que je lui ferais rien, même si je jure de vouloir l'enterrer vivante : je n'ai plus aucune crédibilité d'autorité sur elle !

\- Oh...

\- Pov' Sei : tu veux un bisou ?

\- Ta gueule Rarès ou je termine ce que Yami a commencé ! menaça l'aînée avant de reporter son attention sur Allen et de continuer : Et je tiens à te rappeler que t'as réussi à lui faire promettre de ne plus se battre avec Yami...

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport..., avoua piteusement le garçon.

\- Tu le fais exprès ? demanda alors Rarès en fixant son ami.

\- Non, vraiment pas...

\- Ça veut dire que ton avis compte pour elle !

\- Et qu'elle n'essaiera pas de faire quelque chose qui pourrait te déplaire ! compléta Seika. Maintenant, lève-toi et va la mettre au lit ! Sinon...

Quand elle frappa du pied, Allen se leva et se dépêcha de descendre, terrifié par ce que l'aînée aurait pu lui faire. Arrivé dans la salle à manger, il trouva la jeune fille assise à une table, Bichoune face à elle, penchée sur ses feuilles de papier. Elle était de dos à lui et le blandin s'était dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée de la surprendre. Il s'installa alors à ses côtés, sans pour autant être trop bruyant, et l'observa.

\- T'es enfin là, marmonna Thénène sans quitter ses feuilles du regard.

\- J'ai été long ? Désolé !

\- Oh mais pas du tout : je savais que Seika allait venir te voir pour me remettre au lit.

\- V-Vraiment ?

\- Oui : j'ai fait exprès de l'énerver !

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Allen, perdu.

\- Parce qu'elle est trop choupi quand elle s'énerve ! rit la cadette.

\- Euh... elle n'a pas dit des choses très... adorables tout à l'heure...

\- C'est ce qui fait son charme ! Donc je suppose que tu veux que je retourne me coucher ?

\- Oui : il faut que tu te reposes ! lui dit le blandin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi : je suis entrain de réfléchir et je pense avoir trouvé l'Innocence...

\- V-Vraiment !?

\- Il me manque des infos et seul un habitant de cette ville peut me les donner, lui révéla la métisse en posant enfin les yeux sur lui. Et ces infos vont confirmer ma pensée.

Durant toute leur conversation, Thénène griffonnait sur le papier, sans lever une fois le regard sur Allen. Le maudit fut ravi que la jeune fille le regarde enfin, se sentant un peu délaissé. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, il piqua un fard.

\- Un souci Moyashi ? s'inquiéta la métisse face à la rougeur subite de son compagnon.

\- Non, non : ne t'en fais pas ! Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ton état de santé !

Tout en se rapprochant de lui, Thénène gloussa et lui donna un bisou sur la joue.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter Allen mais je t'assure que je me sens bien là ! lui dit-elle, souriante.

\- Je... tu t'es battue pour moi..., lui rappela-t-il, gêné.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie : c'était mon choix, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Allen, rouge, se surprit à la trouver rayonnante. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé avec son aînée, l'aubergiste arriva pour leur proposer une boisson et Thénène en profita pour l'aborder.

\- Dites, c'est très étrange que vous ayez un "cycle des orages", ce n'est pas du tout caractéristique de la région, fit remarquer la métisse.

\- Vous avez raison mais ce cycle est apparu comme ça ! Du jour au lendemain !

\- Quand à peu près ? voulut savoir Allen, intrigué par la question.

Il leur donna une date approximative que Thénène s'empressa de noter dans le coin de l'une de ses feuilles avant d'interroger encore une fois leur hôte.

\- Également, vous pouvez nous dire s'il y a... un lieu où le phénomène est beaucoup plus intense qu'ailleurs ?

\- L'hôtel de ville : impossible de rester dans le coin au risque d'être réduit en cendres par un éclair ! leur révéla le gérant, un peu dépité.

\- Vous avez déjà essayé de vous y rendre ? s'enquit la métisse.

\- Absolument pas : je tiens trop à ma vie ! rit l'adulte en face d'eux. Mais, des personnes qui vivent aux alentours de la mairie m'ont déjà raconté comment ça se passait !

\- On pourrait avoir plus de détails ? demanda le blandin.

\- Apparemment, un nuage plus épais et plus sombre que les autres apparaît juste au-dessus de la pointe de l'hôtel de ville et libère de nombreux éclairs. Même s'il est épais et noir, on m'a dit qu'il serait illuminé par une lumière verte en son centre...

Il remarqua que Thénène écrivait tout ce qu'il disait ainsi que le petit regard entendu que les deux adolescents venaient d'échanger.

\- Me dites pas que vous comptez vous y rendre ce soir !?

\- Un autre orage ce soir !? Encore mieux, n'est-ce pas Moyashi ? railla la cadette.

\- Tout à fait **Gaki** !

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil une petite seconde avant de reporter son attention sur l'aubergiste et lui expliquer la raison de leur venue. Il soupira et leur souhaita bien du courage pour cette soirée avant de retourner à ses occupations. Dès qu'il leur tourna le dos, elle attrapa le blandin, qui sentait qu'il venait de faire une erreur, par la cravate et le tira vers elle.

\- Moyashi, j'ai pas bien entendu... comment tu viens de m'appeler là ? susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait bien entendu.

\- Je... Excuse-moi : je pensais que... ça ne te dérangerait pas tant que ça que j'utilise le surnom que Kanda t'a attribué... comme tu utilises celui qu'il m'a donné... Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer, balbutia-t-il, se sentant menacé. Je ne recommencerais plus !

\- Moyashi, tu te relâches beaucoup trop avec moi : j'ai l'impression d'être de mauvaise influence... et ça me fait plaisir que tu fasses tomber ton masque peu à peu avec moi...

\- Je...

\- Et appelle-moi Gaki si ça te chante : ça me fait également plaisir de savoir qu'on est assez proches pour que tu oses m'insulter affectueusement, lui dit-elle en déposant un petit bisou sur le bout du nez.

Elle le relâcha en lui souriant et Allen devint complètement rouge. Si Rarès avait été là, il n'aurait pas manqué de sauter sur l'occasion pour l'embêter... La jeune fille rit doucement avant de saisir ses feuilles et les ranger, d'un air satisfait.

\- Bon, pensée confirmée : l'Innocence est à l'origine de ce fameux cycle des orages et elle apparaît à chaque fois au-dessus de l'hôtel de ville ! Maintenant, faut juste la récupérer !

\- Comment !?

\- Hmm...

\- WALKEEEEER : JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER ! rugit Seika en descendant les marches.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de hurler, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Kanda et Rarès débarquèrent en trombe.

\- Allen, t'as embrassé Thénène pour qu'elle veuille t'étriper !? demanda le brun, surpris.

\- QUOI !? s'exclamèrent les trois intéressés, pourpres : Seika de colère et les deux adolescents de gêne.

\- WALKEEEEEEEEEEER...

\- Ouh, Hikari qui va taper Moyashi, hâte de voir ça ! Le cabosse pas trop hein !

\- Il s'appelle Allen, abruti d'mes deux ! s'emporta Thénène.

\- Tu veux encore qu'on se tape toi et moi ? C'était marrant tout à l'heure : t'es aussi divertissante que Moyashi ! ricana Kanda, qui attendait que la jeune fille le frappe.

Alors qu'elle se levait pour donner une bonne raclée au japonais, Allen l'attrapa par le poignet et la regarda un peu durement.

\- Thénène, tu as promis, lui souffla-t-il.

La cadette gronda comme une bête enragée mais se rassit lentement, sans manquer d'adresser des doigts d'honneur au kendoka.

\- Oh, c'est au tour de Moyashi de protéger sa petite Gaki à ce que j'vois... Tu lui as fait promettre de ne plus se battre avec moi, c'est ça ?

\- Ferme-la, abruti ! Et si c'était le cas, ça te pose un problème ?

\- Oh, que c'est mignon ! dit le jeune homme d'une voix nasillarde.

Gaki et Moyashi comprirent facilement qu'il se foutait d'eux. Elle se leva une nouvelle fois, prête à bondir sur le kendoka, mais Allen la rattrapa de justesse par la taille, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

\- WALKER, T'ÉTAIS CENSÉ LA METTRE AU LIT ! ENFOIRÉ : JE PEUX PLUS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ! ET LÂCHE-LA ! s'interposa Seika, dans le but qu'il libère la métisse.

Celle-ci s'était calmée et repoussait son aînée avec ses jambes, ne souhaitant pas qu'il la lâche. Rarès s'empressa d'éclater de rire et de faire des cœurs avec ses doigts, que seul Allen remarquait. Ce dernier se devait de calmer la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère totalement.

\- ON SAIT OÙ SE TROUVE L'INNOCENCE ! hurla-t-il alors, désespéré.

Toute la tension qui régnait entre eux disparut d'un coup et tout le monde se calma : Seika les lâcha, Rarès arrêta de rire bêtement et Kanda redevint sérieux.

\- Vraiment !? souffla Seika, étonnée.

Thénène leur exposa la situation et tout se fit plus clair dans leurs esprits.

\- Donc l'Innocence est à l'origine des orages et elle apparaît à chaque fois au-dessus de l'hôtel de ville ? résuma Rarès.

\- Donc les Akuma avaient raison ! s'exclama Seika en regardant son compatriote.

\- Tch.

\- Ils ont sûrement essayé de la récupérer mais sans succès, le phénomène étant trop intense... Comme ils savent qu'on est là, ils vont forcément attendre qu'on la récupère ! déclara Thénène.

\- Oui et ce soir, il y a un autre orage donc nous irons la récupérer à ce moment-là ! dit Allen, déterminé.

\- N-N-Nous !? répéta la japonaise, paniquée.

\- Non, pas toi : tu restes ici avec l'autre meuf là ! imposa la métisse.

\- L'autre meuf, elle va t'buter Baka Gaki !

\- Essaie un peu de la toucher pour voir, abruti de Bakanda, et j'te fais ta fête ! l'avertit le blandin, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

\- Hâte de voir ça, tu me fais une petite démo ? le provoqua le kendoka.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur le japonais, la cadette l'attrapa par le col et le tira vers elle.

\- J'ai besoin de toi en forme ce soir alors n'y compte pas ! dit-elle sévèrement.

\- Je... D'accord : tu peux me lâcher maintenant...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire alors ? demanda Rarès, perplexe.

\- Kanda, Seika et toi dans l'auberge et Allen et moi sur le toit de l'hôtel de ville pour récupérer cette Innocence !

\- Titi... t'es certaine ?

\- Je vais pas t'envoyer en plein cœur d'un orage alors que je sais que tu vas paniquer ! L'Innocence se trouve au sein d'un nuage et il faudra bien qu'on la récupère d'une quelconque façon, avec la maîtrise des éléments ! Kanda a réussi à te calmer hier non ?

\- Oui...

\- Donc Kanda, même si t'es pas d'accord et j'en aurai rien à foutre, il faudra que tu restes avec elle le temps qu'on récupère cette Innocence ! Et toi Rarès, tu reposes ton dos ! Moyashi et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir la récupérer !

\- T'es blessée Gaki, lui rappela le kendoka.

\- Toi aussi Bakanda mais je viens de le dire : je ne compte pas envoyer Seika au beau milieu d'un orage alors je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision ! conclut Thénène en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Sur ce, désolée mais je dois aller me reposer un peu !

Elle gravit rapidement les marches, ayant ses affaires dans les bras, et les autres la regardèrent s'en aller. Seika s'affaissa sur une chaise et donna un coup sur la table en face d'elle, rageuse, poussant un juron.

\- Seika ça...

\- Non ça va pas Rarès : parce que j'suis effrayée par les orages, Thénène doit y aller à ma place même si elle est blessée... j'suis pas foutue de la protéger comme il faut...

\- Ne dis pas ça : tu fais de ton mieux ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir peur des orages : chacun a une phobie ! Tu ne pouvais pas, personne ne pouvait prévoir que cette Innocence déclencherait des orages ! s'exclama Allen.

\- Pff, ça me soûle : j'vais me reposer avec elle, décida l'aînée en montant dans sa chambre.

Dès qu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle constata que Thénène l'attendait dans le lit et alla se blottir dans ses bras. Elles finirent par s'endormir dans un silence apaisant et Seika se réveilla en début de soirée, remarquant que sa cadette était déjà partie. L'orage venait juste d'éclater et elle entendit la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrir et se fermer. Merde, elle venait de rater de peu le départ de sa sœur. Étrangement, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur, signe qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle resta allongée quelques instants, se remémorant les rêves que Thénène lui avait racontés à propos d'Odin.

Celui-ci disait qu'il les attendait mais où ? Ici même, disait-il donc cela signifiait qu'il les attendait dans un rêve ou bien dans un labyrinthe comme Thénène avait décrit ? Et pourquoi Thénène était la seule à être contactée !? Depuis la mort d'Ambre qui avait provoqué la disparition du dragon, Seika n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui : elle ne rêvait pas de lui et ne pouvait le voir... Elle ne comprenait rien.

Agacée, elle souffla et se rendit dans la salle à manger, où elle trouva ses deux gardiens assis. Ils étaient calmes, ce qui l'étonna grandement. Elle s'installa avec eux tranquillement.

\- Ça va Sei ?

\- Mouaaaais...

\- Un problème Hikari ?

\- Titiiiiiiiii, gémit la japonaise en s'affalant sur la table.

\- Bah quoi Thénène ?

\- Bah, j'suis inquiète Rarès !

\- Oh mais t'en fais pas : elle est avec son valeureux chevalier ! ricana le brun.

\- Ah ah, très très drôle Baka !

\- T'as peur qu'il lui arrive un truc ? demanda Kanda.

\- Oui, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua Seika.

\- Tu devrais pas t'en faire, renchérit Rarès.

\- Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec lui...

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça !?

\- Elle sait que tu supportes pas les orages donc elle va essayer de la récupérer rapidement, c'est logique, dit simplement le kendoka en haussant les épaules.

\- Et elle a eu du mal à te quitter quand elle s'est réveillée, gloussa le brun.

Seika garda le silence un instant puis remonta pour récupérer son manteau et l'enfila sur le pas de la porte.

\- Je vais aller les aider ! leur dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

\- Mais ça va pas Seika !? rugit Rarès.

\- T'es complètement stupide Hikari !? s'énerva Kanda.

\- Non, je vous assure que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment : ils auront besoin d'aide ! Et c'est pas un orage qui va m'empêcher de rejoindre ma sœur : il va m'en falloir du courage... J'y vais : vous n'êtes pas obligés de me suivre.

\- Bah bien sûr qu'on est obligés de te suivre, idiote ! s'écrièrent-ils en se mettant debout et en passant leur manteau sur leurs épaules.

\- Rarès, ton dos...

\- T'en fais pas pour ça ! lui sourit-il en quittant l'auberge. Allons-y qu'on en finisse vite !

Ils sortirent tous un par un, Rarès ouvrant la marche et Kanda la fermant. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, ils furent immédiatement trempés, la pluie étant très violente. À chaque coup de tonnerre, la jeune femme sursautait et Kanda posait sa main sur son épaule, pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le brun lui se retournait et lui souriait aussi amicalement que possible. Avec ces deux jeunes hommes à ses côtés, Seika se sentait un peu plus sereine, l'aidant à aller de l'avant. À chaque grondement, elle voulait faire demi-tour et aller se cacher sous sa couette, pour attendre le retour de Thénène mais elle se rappelait, à chaque fois, que c'était pour elle qu'elle traînait dehors à cette heure-ci, par ce temps désastreux.

\- Attention, ça devient de plus en plus violent dans le coin, prévint le roumain, en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre.

\- Hikari, t'es sûre de vouloir continuer ? demanda alors Kanda.

\- Ouioui : je peux bien braver un orage pour ma sœur, non ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Tellement pas raisonnable, soupira le brun.

Ils virent bien qu'elle était tremblante et effrayée mais qu'elle était vraiment déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout. Ils reprirent la route, d'un pas plus pressé, et arrivèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville où ils constatèrent que la nature se déchaînait. Seika s'arrêta un long moment, paralysée, puis le visage de Thénène lui apparut, lui rappelant l'objet de sa sortie. Elle leva alors la tête et remarqua deux silhouettes sur le toit de la mairie. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur et du blandin et vit également deux autres formes plus sombres dans le coin.

Elle devina aisément que ces deux formes étaient les deux Akuma restants. Ces derniers s'attaquèrent à Thénène et à Allen, les mettant en difficulté pour leur mission. Ayant vu qu'ils avaient lancé l'assaut sur le duo, Seika fut plus effrayée pour sa sœur et en oublia presque sa propre peur. Sans prévenir, elle courut jusqu'à la mairie, suivie des deux garçons qui avaient été surpris de la voir réagir ainsi. La japonaise pénétra brutalement dans l'endroit désert et chercha un moyen de rejoindre le toit.

Elle constata un escalier en pierres au beau milieu du hall, menant jusqu'à une trappe sur le plafond, et comprit que Thénène l'avait fabriqué. Elle le gravit à une vitesse folle et ouvrit la trappe, atterrissant sur le toit. Elle assista alors à un combat inégal entre les Akuma et les Exorcistes : Thénène scellait l'Innocence dans une bulle imperméable qu'elle créait petit à petit et Allen la protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait face aux attaques insistantes des créatures.

Seika essaya de rejoindre sa cadette, qui avait les bras tendus vers le ciel, paumes ouvertes, mais glissa et chuta. Elle sentit deux bras la relever et devina qu'il s'agissait de son compatriote, à la façon dont il la tenait. En se relevant, elle regardait sa sœur éviter du mieux qu'elle pouvait la foudre qui s'abattait violemment sur le toit. Elle avait presque fini d'enfermer l'Innocence qui laissait presque la totalité de son pouvoir s'échapper par le petit trou qui restait. Les trois arrivants étaient moins exposés qu'Allen et Thénène car ces deux-là se trouvaient vraiment au centre du phénomène, sous l'Innocence.

\- Regardez ! s'écria Rarès en pointant du doigt quelque chose.

Ce quelque chose était un Akuma qui s'apprêtait à attaquer la cadette par derrière. Elle sentit sa présence et sauta sur le côté mais se mit alors dans la trajectoire d'un éclair. Se jetant sur le côté, la charge électrique la frappa à la hanche et le corps de Thénène s'illumina puis retomba, fumant. Seika resta hébétée un instant avant de hurler de rage et se jeter dans le tas. Ayant activé son Innocence, elle détruisit les deux monstres puis se précipita vers sa sœur, inerte.

\- Putain de merde, Thénène ! Thénène ! hurlait-elle en la secouant.

Elle vérifia si elle respirait et fut soulagée que ça soit le cas. Alors qu'elle retirait le manteau de sa sœur et relevait son T-shirt pour voir la trace de l'impact, un autre éclair s'abattit près d'elles et les projeta en avant, vers le bord du toit. Le corps de Thénène roula jusqu'au bord du toit et sous les yeux de Seika, qui était sonnée, tomba dans le vide. Toutefois, Rarès fut réactif et, lorsqu'il vit les deux filles être frôlées par un éclair, s'empressa de les rejoindre. Il vit que la cadette tombait donc il glissa jusqu'au bord et tomba lui aussi, réussissant à l'attraper la cheville. De sa main libre, il s'agrippa à la première chose venue, à savoir le rebord d'une fenêtre un peu plus bas.

Son poignet fut traversé par une douleur fulgurante et le garçon sentit son dos le brûler, toutes les blessures s'étant rouvertes. Cependant, il s'agrippa encore plus à ce rebord, ne souhaitant pas tomber et sûrement mourir, et serra encore plus la cheville de Thénène, ne souhaitant pas la lâcher, même si sa main glissait dangereusement sur sa botte. Il ne pourrait pas la tenir longtemps et il lâcherait bientôt, dévoré par la douleur. Alors qu'il désespérait, une énorme main en métal l'entoura par la taille et le remonta vers le haut. Rarès devina qu'Allen leur venait en aide et, dès qu'il lâcha le rebord, il attrapa de ses deux mains la cheville de la métisse, déterminé et soulagé.

Dès que Rarès se retrouva au-dessus du toit, Allen remarqua que Thénène pendait mollement par la cheville, la tête à l'envers. Pendant qu'il les sauvait, Seika avait fini le travail de sa cadette, mesurant enfin le danger que représentaient cette Innocence et ces éclairs. Les nuages disparurent brutalement, la pluie cessa, les éclairs ainsi que les grondements de tonnerre s'effacèrent et tout redevint calme. La petite bulle qu'elles avaient fabriquée descendit du ciel et se posa sur le toit. La japonaise se hâta de rejoindre le blandin qui tenait dans sa main gauche, Innocence active, Rarès qui lui tenait difficilement la cadette par la cheville.

Elle vit également que Kanda se plaça sous ces deux rescapés et qu'il fit signe à Rarès de lâcher la jeune fille. Il la rattrapa et l'allongea sur le toit. Seika courut à eux et tomba une nouvelle fois, se cognant le menton. Sauf pour autant désespérer, elle se releva immédiatement malgré son nez qui saignait un peu et se jeta sur sa cadette. Cette dernière venait d'ouvrir les yeux et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Seika regarda alors la blessure que l'impact avait laissée sur la hanche de Thénène et la trouva presque belle. La brûlure s'étendait jusque sur le ventre de la jeune fille et avait la forme de feuilles de fougères, donnant un air parcheminé.

L'aînée se reconcentra lorsque la métisse gémit, demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se plaignit également de se sentir bizarre et incapable de pouvoir bouger. Soulagée de retrouver sa petite sœur, qui semblait n'avoir rien de grave, la japonaise la prit dans ses bras et fondit en larmes.

\- Kekya... truc moche ? marmonna tant bien que mal Thénène.

\- QUOI !? Mais j'ai cru que... je venais de te perdre putain ! explosa Seika, pleurant encore plus violemment.

\- Moi... morte ?

\- On a tous pensé ça..., avoua Allen qui avait été très inquiet.

Thénène ricana doucement avant de demander à son aînée de la regarder. Seika se détacha difficilement de sa cadette mais s'exécuta et la regarda, le visage baigné par les larmes.

\- T'as vraiment cru que je me laisserais tuer facilement ? souffla doucement la cadette.

\- Meuf, t'as été frappée par un éclair ! tempêta Rarès à la place de la japonaise.

\- Je compte pas mourir alors que je dois encore marier Seika !

\- Putain, t'es vraiment pas croyable !

\- Par contre, Rarès a besoin de voir un médecin...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? répliqua l'intéressé.

\- Tu vas tomber dans les pommes dans quelques secondes, lui apprit Thénène, sérieuse.

Comme elle l'avait dit, le brun s'évanouit et tomba brutalement, se heurtant la tête.

\- Et moi aussi..., ajouta-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance dans les bras de Seika.

\- Thénène !? Thénène !? Putain, rentrons vite à l'auberge et cherchons un médecin !

\- Attends Seika, ne te précipite pas non plus ! demanda calmement Allen, qui avait récupéré l'Innocence. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Tu penses que je vais bien là !? Ma sœur s'est bouffée un éclair, elle a failli mourir en tombant du toit de la mairie et elle vient juste de s'évanouir dans mes bras et tu me demandes si je vais bien !? s'emporta Seika, exaspérée.

\- Moyashi parlait de ta phobie des orages, précisa Kanda.

Les deux Exorcistes encore valides la regardaient d'un air préoccupé, principalement Allen : le kendoka fixait la jeune femme d'un air étrange, presque fièrement.

\- Oui, j'ai traversé un orage pour venir ici et vous aider ! dit-elle au blandin, qui se sentait agressé.

\- D-Du calme...

\- Non, j'me calme pas ! Voilà, l'amour, ça pousse à faire des choses insensées, même à surmonter ses frayeurs !

\- Okok, tu en es l'exemple parfait : ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plaît ! supplia le garçon, apeuré.

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de s'excuser de s'être emportée. Elle prit alors sa sœur dans ses bras, la portant comme une princesse.

\- Bon, Yami : occupe-toi de Rarès ! exigea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Pourquoi pas Moyashi !?

\- C'est Allen, abruti ! s'énerva celui-ci.

\- Il vient de se battre : il est sûrement fatigué !

\- Non, ça va : je me sens bi...

\- Toi, la ferme et descends ! Et je tiens à te rappeler que t'as rien foutu Yami !

\- Et si j'ai envie de le laisser crever ici ? rétorqua son compatriote, d'un air provoquant.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait que d'être foudroyé ? menaça Seika, féroce, en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Kanda afficha un petit sourire à la fois narquois et amusé avant de prendre le corps de Rarès et le balancer sur son épaule.

\- Baka Hikari, pouffa-t-il en descendant les marches.

\- Eh, j'suis pas sourde, connard !

\- Nan, c'est vrai que t'es conne...

\- Yami, j'vais t'buter ! gronda Seika.

\- Essaie un peu pour voir : j'vais te calmer..., railla le japonais.

Seika s'empourpra immédiatement et faillit rater une marche. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et descendit rapidement, se souvenant qu'elle tenait sa cadette dans ses bras.

\- Euh, vous pouvez vous draguer à un autre moment s'il vous plaît ? Ils ont besoin de voir un médecin ! intervint Allen, embarrassé.

\- Urusai, Baka Moyashi ! vociférèrent les deux japonais.


	43. Chapter 43

\- Fais-moi un câlin !

\- P-Pardon !?

\- Moyashi, tu m'as demandé si je voulais quelque chose donc je veux un câlin ! déclara Thénène, sérieuse.

Le blandin rougit et réfléchit. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, sur un canapé de la salle de repos, et Thénène le fixait, en attendant une réponse.

\- Ah, j'appelle Seika ? souffla-t-elle en souriant machiavéliquement face l'hésitation du garçon.

\- N-Non, pas la peine, pas la peine ! s'écria Allen. Qu'est-ce... que tu veux déjà ?

\- Meuh, j'veux juste un gros câlin moi !

Se sentant un peu forcé, il ouvrit ses bras, où la métisse vint se réfugier, aux anges. Interrompu dans sa lecture, il s'allongea alors sur le canapé, sous les moqueries de Rarès. Ces trois-là étaient seuls dans le salon : Kanda était certainement en plein entraînement et Lavi, Lenalee et Seika étaient en ville. La précédente mission s'était achevée avec deux blessés : Rarès et Thénène. Ces derniers, avec Allen, Kanda et Seika, étaient rentrés hier au petit matin et avaient eu droit à un passage obligatoire à l'infirmerie, où on leur avait ordonné, comme le médecin du village qui était venu en catastrophe, de se reposer un maximum. Ils avaient donc dormi toute la journée et Seika était restée au chevet de sa sœur, inquiète.

Ce matin-là, ils l'avaient tous poussée à sortir avec Lenalee et Lavi afin de souffler. Devant l'insistance de ses amis, elle céda à contrecœur, se sentant un peu coupable de laisser Thénène seule. L'aînée était donc partie quelques heures plus tôt et avait dit à sa cadette de l'appeler en cas de soucis, surtout s'il s'agissait d'Allen ou de Rarès. De ce fait, Thénène en profitait un peu pour faire perdre la tête au blandin, sachant pertinemment que son aînée l'effrayait.

\- Moyashi, t'es un ange ! ronronna la métisse.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix..., bredouilla le jeune homme.

\- Je sais, tu m'en veux pas trop ?

\- Hmm, ça reste à voir...

La cadette se redressa un peu et déposa plein de bisous sur la joue et la pommette d'Allen, amusée. Il soupira, dépité, et essaya de reprendre sa lecture, sans succès.

\- Moyashi, tu m'ignores ? s'enquit Thénène, entre deux bisous, en remarquant qu'il tentait de lire.

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle se redressa complètement et planta son regard dans celui du maudit, qui affichait un petit air moqueur.

\- Moyashi, tu m'ignores ? répéta la jeune fille.

\- Oui, déclara le blandin en souriant.

Elle le fixa un instant avant de se rallonger sur lui et de plonger sa tête dans son cou, sans rien dire. Le silence de la jeune fille étonna le blandin qui se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas blessée.

\- Gaki, tu boudes ? la questionna-t-il, d'une voix rieuse.

\- ...

\- Thénène ?

\- ...

\- Thénène, tu fais la t- MAIS ÇA VA PAS NON !?

La susnommée venait de planter ses dents dans le cou du garçon et le mordait. Il se releva brutalement, obligeant la jeune fille à le lâcher, et passa sa main sur les traces qu'elle venait de lui laisser.

\- Mais, ça fait mal ! geignit Allen, outré.

\- Fallait pas m'ignorer ! dit Thénène en haussant les épaules, avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Et si j'ai encore envie de t'ignorer ?

\- Bah, je te mordrai autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que tu me remarques !

\- Je pense qu'il est préférable que je ne t'ignore pas au final...

\- Tu le promets ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Promets-moi de ne pas m'ignorer..., minauda la métisse en tournant la tête.

Il eut le temps de la voir s'empourprer et sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

\- Promis ! sourit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle rougit un peu plus puis se blottit de nouveau contre Allen. Il passa son bras libre autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle reprenait place dans son cou, satisfaite. Elle s'excusa de l'avoir blessé et se mit à couvrir la morsure de bisous, ce qui fit rire le garçon : elle déposait des bisous légers, effleurant sa peau.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles Moyashi ?

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! Et tu me chatouilles ! lui apprit-il, le souffle coupé.

\- T'es mignon quand tu ris, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle continua de le taquiner, jusqu'à ce qu'il la repousse, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Allez, ça suffit !

\- Mais, t'es vraiment adorable quand tu ris Moyashi !

\- Non, tu ne me chatouilles plus !

\- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaais, t'es méchant !

\- Et toi, tu te comportes comme un petit bébé ! se moqua gentiment le maudit, en lui tenant les poignets.

\- Normal, vu que j'ai envie d'être ton bébé ! rétorqua spontanément la cadette, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il vit bien qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et piqua un fard, embarrassé. Elle lui sourit moqueusement avant d'attraper ses mains et retirer ses gants.

\- J'adore te voir rougir de gêne ! s'exclama-t-elle en jouant avec les mains du blandin.

\- P-Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que ça prouve que ce que je te dis ne te laisse pas indifférent.

\- Je ne pourrais pas dire le contraire..., marmonna le garçon en la regardant jouer avec ses mains.

Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas immédiatement la paix et abandonna toute résistance. Elle observa les deux mains de l'anglais, les mettant l'une à côté de l'autre. Elle s'intéressa particulièrement au membre gauche et caressa la croix blanche qui lui paraissait verte, sur le dos de la main, qui était la preuve que le bras d'Allen était une Innocence. Le regard de la cadette glissa sur le bras du maudit, qui le remarqua et comprit qu'elle aimerait voir son bras.

\- Je peux ? s'enquit-elle doucement, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il hésita un long moment puis hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, donnant son accord. Thénène sourit tendrement et remonta la manche du garçon jusqu'à la moitié du biceps, là où le membre du garçon redevenait blanc. Elle le tendit devant elle, l'agrippant par le poignet d'une main, et, de l'autre, fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur la peau du blandin, qui frémit. Elle s'arrêta au creux du coude, où elle traça de petits cercles du bout des doigts.

\- Dommage que tu ne sois plus paralysée, souffla Allen, sans réellement réfléchir.

Il ressentit une douleur au creux du coude et comprit qu'elle l'avait pincé. Quand il la regarda, il constata qu'elle était principalement rieuse mais aussi un peu énervée.

\- Baka Moyashi, c'est méchant !

\- C'est toi qui es méchante !

\- Ensuite, c'est super frustrant de ne pas pouvoir bouger ! reprit la métisse en même temps que ces caresses. J'étais prête à taper sur quelqu'un à l'auberge... m'enfin bon !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'ont dit les médecins déjà ? demanda Allen, intrigué. Pour ta paralysie et ta cicatrice.

Thénène avait rapidement traversé l'avant-bras du maudit et traçait maintenant les lignes de sa main, concentrée.

\- Que j'avais vraiment eu beaucoup beaucoup de chance, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'Allen commençait à s'inquiéter de son silence. Si j'avais été touchée verticalement, on sait pas ce qui se serait passé mais ça aurait été beaucoup plus dangereux et sûrement mortel... Et d'après eux, il est possible que j'aie des problèmes respiratoires ou cardiaques : les effets d'un éclair varient d'une personne à l'autre.

\- Oh, je vois...

\- Donc, c'est à surveiller ! En tout cas, je m'en suis sortie avec une cicatrice sur la hanche qui est assez belle au fond, une paralysie temporaire et de possibles problèmes cardio-respiratoires... Et ils m'ont dit que ma paralysie pourrait se manifester occasionnellement et partiellement cette fois-ci durant les premiers jours de la convalescence...

\- Partiellement ?

\- Elle concerne seulement quelques muscles : à l'instant, je sens plus ma jambe gauche ! révéla-t-elle calmement. Et...

\- HEIN !? Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! s'écria le blandin, paniqué.

Il se relevait quand la jeune fille lui attrapa le pouce et le mordit à pleines dents.

\- THÉNÈNE ! rugit-il en sursautant. Ça fait mal !

\- Je sais mais rassieds-toi, j'ai fini : ils m'ont dit que la paralysie serait vraiment courte, entre trois minutes et un quart d'heure ! Si je peux toujours pas bouger ma jambe après quinze minutes, on va à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? lui dit la cadette en lui caressant la joue.

\- Tu ne me mènes pas en bateau ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas une blague ou autre ? s'enquit doucement le jeune homme, gêné.

Thénène cligna des yeux longuement avant de comprendre de quoi parlait son ami. Elle s'assit donc sur le canapé, les deux pieds posés à terre.

\- Viens en face de moi et tu vas voir que je me fous pas de toi cette fois ! déclara-t-elle en attrapant sa jambe gauche pour bien la placer.

Quoique perdu, il s'exécuta et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle modela son bracelet en un petit marteau et le déposa dans la main du garçon.

\- C'est un marteau à réflexes. Je vais te guider.

\- Pour... quoi faire ?

\- Tu m'as demandé si je me moquais de toi donc tu vas vérifier par toi-même !

\- C-Comment ça !? bredouilla Allen, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu connais le réflexe du genou ?

Il hocha la tête et elle continua tranquillement :

\- Ce réflexe est dû à l'excitation d'un nerf qui va envoyer une information à la moelle épinière qui va immédiatement envoyer un signal électrique vers le muscle de la cuisse qui se contracte et fait qu'on étend la jambe. Si la jambe se tend, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun problème au niveau du système nerveux. Sauf que je ne sens plus rien au niveau de la jambe gauche : mes nerfs ne m'envoient plus aucune information.

\- Donc tu ne devrais pas tendre la jambe, c'est ça ? termina le maudit à sa place.

\- Tape ici, lui indiqua-t-elle en lui montrant du doigt où il fallait stimuler, et tu verras bien.

Il obéit, peu confiant, et donna un petit coup dans l'intérieur du genou. Comme il s'y attendait, rien ne se passa et le garçon se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance.

\- Désolé de m'être... méfié...

\- Oh, t'en fais pas : je comprends tout à fait ! s'exclama Thénène en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je peux... faire en particulier ? l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça allait ! Mais si tu insistes tant, reprends ta place Moyashi : j'en ai pas fini avec toi !

\- ... Je m'appelle Allen...

\- Allez, viens ! le pressa-t-elle en tapotant l'espace libre près d'elle.

Un peu penaud, il se réinstalla à ses côtés et la laissa lui attraper le bras gauche encore une fois. Elle l'observa de nouveau puis ouvrit la paume du blandin. Avec l'ongle de son index, elle retraça les lignes de la main du garçon, en lui jetant quelques coups d'œil intrigués, cherchant à enregistrer la réaction qu'aurait le jeune homme. À la fois embarrassé par le contact physique que par les œillades que lui lançait la cadette, Allen rougit fortement et détourna le regard. Thénène ricana gentiment et porta la main de son camarade à sa joue.

\- Tu devrais pas avoir honte de ton bras, lui souffla-t-elle doucement.

\- C'est à cause de ce bras que l'on m'a abandonné à ma naissance...

\- Moyashi, regarde-moi avant que je te bouffe le pouce encore une fois, menaça la jeune fille.

Ne souhaitant pas être maltraité par son amie, il s'exécuta et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ils savent pas ce qu'ils ont ratés : tant pis pour eux !

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? s'enquit timidement le maudit.

\- Oui et on peut dire que c'est parce que tu es orphelin que tu es la personne que tu es aujourd'hui ! Une merveilleuse pousse de soja ! continua la cadette, enjouée.

\- Arrête de me comparer à un petit légume blanc : c'est assez... vexant...

\- Plus sérieusement, t'es une personne formidable Allen !

\- Merci... ça me touche ce que tu me dis, avoua Allen, les joues rosies.

Pour répondre à ces remerciements, Thénène lui sourit tendrement et déposa un bisou dans la paume du blandin.

\- Piiiiis, elle est toute douce ta main ! rit la métisse en frottant sa joue dedans.

\- Si tu veux que je te caresse la joue, tu peux me le demander ! gloussa le jeune homme.

\- Je peux faire ma sieste sur toi plutôt ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! l'implora la cadette en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Et ta jambe ?

\- Je te donne un coup pour vérifier que tout est en place ?

\- Non merci, ça va aller ! Viens plutôt dormir... contre moi..., céda le garçon.

Comme il y était forcé, il s'allongea et la cadette fit de même sur lui, en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du blandin.

\- Moyashi, t'es vraiment un ange ! ronronna la métisse, plus que ravie.

\- Je m'appelle Allen !

Elle laissa un petit bisou dans son cou, en guise de réponse, puis ferma les yeux et commença à somnoler. Allen, étrangement attendri, passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et reprit sa lecture du mieux qu'il put. Alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur le sens des phrases qu'il lisait, il sentait le souffle chaud de Thénène le chatouiller délicatement, lui provoquant une série de frissons et de coups de chaleur. Son cœur s'emballa et il commença à paniquer, ne sachant comment réagir. Un gloussement retentit, non loin du canapé, et il se rappela soudain de la présence de Rarès.

Lorsqu'il lui prêta attention, Allen constata que Rarès manipulait une petite boîte de métal, avec un sourire pervers et enchanté.

\- Moyashi, t'es vraiment un ange ! dit le brun en imitant la cadette.

\- Arrête de te moquer ! rougit Allen.

\- Mon pote, je te le dis parce que tu dois le savoir mais... elle te mène par le bout du nez, mais vraiment...

\- Tu penses que je n'avais pas compris ?

\- Ah mais si je le dis, ça passera mieux !

\- Idiot !

\- Nah, plus sérieusement, vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux : vos petits bisous, vos contacts physiques, vos rigolades... un beau couple !

\- On n'est pas en couple ! protesta le blandin, perturbé.

\- Presque en tout cas ! Allen, elle te drague ouvertement, j'ai bien dit ouvertement ! Elle cherche le contact physique avec toi, elle t'embête, elle te taquine, elle te câline... C'est pas si difficile de comprendre que tu lui plais énormément ! s'écria Rarès, indigné.

\- ...

\- Et puis, tu peux pas me dire que tu ressens rien avec elle !

Allen s'empourpra violemment, donnant raison au brun qui se régala de l'affirmation silencieuse du garçon.

\- Ah Allen, tu devrais foncer tu sais !

\- Pou-Pourquoi ? bégaya le blandin.

\- Vous vous aimez bien tous les deux : tentez- votre chance ! lui sourit Rarès, en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Pendant leur petite conversation, le brun manipulait toujours sa boîte, d'un air satisfait. Son ami ne répondit rien et essaya de se replonger dans sa lecture mais il était trop perturbé par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Rarès et le souffle de Thénène qui se logeait dans son cou. Timcampy décida d'y mettre du sien et virevolta autour du canapé, joueur. Allen souffla et abandonna, dépité.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que je commence avant qu'elle ne se réveille ! déclara le roumain en se levant.

\- Commencer quoi ? s'enquit l'anglais, intrigué.

Rarès fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un feutre noir, souriant de toutes ses dents. Allen comprit que son ami comptait dessiner sur le visage de la métisse et s'emporta.

\- Rarès, n'y pense même pas !

\- Et pourquoi donc, Monsieur Lacroix ?

\- C'est Walker ! Et ne la dérange pendant qu'elle dort !

\- Ah mais je me venge de toutes les crasses qu'elle m'a fait dans notre jeunesse ! Et encore, j'suis gentil ! s'exclama le brun, scandalisé. Tu sais qu'un jour, elle avait foutu un serpent sous ma couette, alors que je dormais chez elle !?

\- Vraiment !? s'étonna Allen, surpris.

\- Oui... mais bon, le serpent l'a mordu après donc c'était assez drôle mais pas tellement à la fois, tu saisis la chose ? Enfin bref, je vais juste lui gribouiller le visage...

\- Non !

En voyant son camarade se rapprocher dangereusement, Allen pivota, s'allongeant sur le côté avec Thénène. Il plaça la tête de la jeune fille sous la sienne, la pressant contre son épaule, pour empêcher le roumain de lui dessiner dessus et essaya de cacher ses bras dans son torse. Alors que Rarès se penchait sur eux, il serra instinctivement la métisse contre lui et essaya de la couvrir de son corps. Le brun tenait toujours sa boîte de métal dans une main et la manipulait activement.

\- Allen, tu joues à quoi ? demanda Rarès, moqueur.

\- Je t'empêche de l'embêter !

\- Bah, je vais te dessiner dessus alors ! s'écria le brun, déterminé.

\- Si ça t'amuse, tant que tu ne la touches pas ! gronda le blandin.

Comme il l'avait dit, Rarès s'en prit au garçon en le barbouillant sur la joue visible et sur une partie du front. Dès qu'il finit, il s'amusa de nouveau avec sa boîte d'un air satisfait et retourna à sa place.

\- Ah, que c'est beau l'amour~ ! Vouloir serrer l'autre contre soi, le protéger de quoique ce soit..., soupira le brun, ironique et malicieux.

\- Rarès, tu mérites que je te tue de mes propres mains ! siffla Allen.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée, marmonna alors Thénène, en entourant le torse du blandin dans ses bras.

\- Hein !?

Alors qu'il se faisait agresser par le roumain, il n'avait pas senti la cadette s'allonger sous lui et poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Allen se redressa un peu et constata que la jeune fille avait encore les yeux fermés. Faisait-elle semblant de dormir ?

\- Thénène ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

\- Hmm... A... Seika... reviens faire câlin..., bredouilla la métisse en attirant le torse du blandin à elle.

\- Thénène, je sais que tu es réveillée et que tu fais semblant.

\- Ils sont passés où tes seins ? dit-elle alors en palpant la poitrine du garçon, avec un petit sourire coquin.

\- Thénène ! s'indigna le jeune homme en se redressant.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur elle. Penché en avant, il attrapa ses bras d'une main et les plaça au-dessus de sa chevelure sombre tandis que, de l'autre, il la chatouillait. Thénène explosa de rire et le supplia rapidement d'arrêter pendant que Timcampy virevoltait joyeusement et quelque peu sournoisement autour d'eux.

\- Tu es réveillée depuis combien de temps ? demanda finalement le maudit en arrêtant sa torture et en la relâchant.

\- Depuis que tu m'as serrée contre toi, répondit faiblement la cadette en posant ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, les yeux rivés sur sa cravate.

Elle avait fortement envie de la lui retirer mais elle se retint et décida de l'admirer. Elle vit alors que Rarès l'avait bien amoché et se moqua gentiment.

\- Il voulait me dessiner dessus, c'est ça ?

\- Oui mais... je l'en ai empêché..., lui apprit Allen, un peu rouge.

Thénène devina facilement qu'il était embarrassé, soit par la situation, soit par leur position, soit par les deux. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya du mieux qu'elle put les traces de noir sur le visage du blandin, en le remerciant de s'être sacrifié. Dégageant ainsi la cicatrice du maudit, elle la fixa un instant puis toucha la branche supérieure du pentacle du bout du doigt. Lentement, la métisse retraça la marque rouge qui défigurait le doux visage d'Allen : son doigt glissa verticalement sur son front, son sourcil, sa paupière, dessina la petite vague sous l'œil gris du jeune homme, délimita la courbe rouge qui suivait celle de sa pommette avant de traverser sa joue et s'arrêter près de sa bouche.

La cadette laissa ses pulsions prendre le contrôle et son doigt migra vers les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle les caressait tendrement alors qu'Allen la regardait, interdit. Il voyait bien qu'elle était concentrée mais très spontanée dans ses gestes. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas arrêté alors qu'il aurait pu le faire depuis le début. Quand le doigt de Thénène effleura légèrement la peau de son cou, il frémit et comprit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête. Le cœur d'Allen tambourina dans sa cage thoracique, si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait passer au travers, et le jeune homme eut un énorme coup de chaud quand il comprit qu'il appréciait grandement le contact de la métisse, qui l'enjôlait.

S'empourprant violemment, il prit également conscience qu'elle lui plaisait et lui faisait de l'effet alors qu'elle se redressait et s'asseyait, l'entraînant avec lui et en attrapant sa cravate. Pendant qu'elle passait sa main dans son cou, Thénène s'était dit qu'elle devait s'arrêter là, rapidement, avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser. Elle remarqua facilement qu'il se laissait faire sans rien dire et qu'il réfléchissait. Elle s'assit en empoignant sa cravate rouge. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, les yeux cramponnés aux lèvres roses d'Allen qui lui semblaient douces et chaudes, qui semblaient l'appeler, lui crier, lui hurler, lui ordonner de s'emparer d'elles sur-le-champ.

Bordel, elle aimerait, non, elle souhaitait, elle voulait, elle désirait; que disait-elle ? elle avait besoin, ressentait cette nécessité d'unir leurs lèvres passionnément, pulsion incontrôlée et incontrôlable qu'elle ne voulait pas entraver, non, car elle était prête à brûler, à se brûler et à faire brûler ce garçon de quinze ans maudit qui avait une belle chevelure blanche comme la neige, une magnifique cicatrice rouge sur le côté gauche de son charmant visage et de splendides yeux couleur argent, deux iris brillants qui la fixaient presque aussi intensément que ses iris dorés à elle fixaient cet Exorciste installé sur ses genoux, donnant l'impression qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches aussi bien physiquement que sur le plan émotionnel auparavant car Thénène sentait, elle savait que lui aussi était charmé, qu'elle avait réussi à le toucher en plein cœur comme il l'avait touchée en plein cœur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans un tel état d'esprit face à lui mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression que ce sentiment était décuplé à l'infini, que tout la poussait à embrasser le blandin, en espérant que cela change quelque chose à leur relation. Il était là, assis sur elle, sur ses genoux, quasiment dans ses bras, bordel, elle était tentée comme jamais elle n'avait été tentée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un et elle succomba.

Doucement, Thénène rapprocha son visage de celui d'Allen, tout en l'attirant à elle en tirant sa cravate. Bientôt, leurs deux visages furent très proches l'un de l'autre, presque collés l'un à l'autre. Leur front se touchait, le bout de leur nez s'effleurait et leurs yeux faisaient chacun des allers-retours entre la bouche et les yeux de l'autre. Le cœur d'Allen rata un battement quand Thénène avança davantage son menton et donc ses lèvres et il commença à fermer les yeux. Leur souffle se rencontrait et se mélangeait sur un même rythme : ils avaient insciemment régulé leur respiration. Leurs lèvres étaient très proches, ils ressentaient chacun la chaleur des autres, prêtes à se trouver, à se rencontrer et s'unir dans un même mouvement.

\- Thénène... je..., souffla alors à voix basse Allen.

\- Allen, tais-toi et ne me coupe pas dans mon élan, l'interrompit assez autoritairement Thénène en posant sa main libre sur la joue du garçon qui la tenait par les hanches. S'il te plaît... Ne m'arrête pas car... si je n'arrive pas à le faire maintenant... je... j'aurais du mal, vraiment du mal, à me remettre de ce putain de sentiment que je ressens qui... qui me dit de t'embrasser une bonne fois pour toutes...

\- Et bien... qu'est-ce que tu attends ? murmura-il.

\- Ce putain de feu vert Baka Moyashi...

Elle allait conclure, l'embrasser tendrement, quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit violemment, sortant presque de ses gonds.

\- BAKA GAKI ! QU'EST-CE TU FOUS MA PAROLE !? hurla Kanda, furibond.

\- PUTAIN DE TA RACE KANDA, TU VOIS BIEN QUE J'ÉTAIS OCCUPÉE ! AU NOM DE DIEU, JE TE HAIS PLUS QUE TOUT, ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! rétorqua Thénène en s'écartant du blandin, pour pouvoir laisser sa colère se déverser comme il le fallait. PUTAIN DE MERDE, JE VAIS TE TUER !

\- Mes oreilles..., déplora Allen en portant ses mains à ses oreilles.

Même Timcampy s'était caché sous ses ailes, effrayé par la rage de la jeune fille.

\- Putain, t'es vraiment conne : j'avais pas fini de parler !

\- Donne-moi une excellente raison pour que tu viennes m'interrompre alors que j'étais super hyper concentrée, siffla la cadette en se levant pour se planter devant lui.

\- Baka Gaki, Hikari et les autres viennent de se faire attaquer par des Noah ! rugit le kendoka.

Toute la rage de la métisse disparut et laissa place à de l'inquiétude, une immense inquiétude.

\- Q-Quoi !?

\- T'as bien entendu, baka Gaki !

\- Les mecs, faut que vous y alliez ! intervint Rarès, silencieux depuis que Thénène s'était réveillée.

\- Oh, non, merde, merde, merde, merde ! s'écria la métisse en se dirigeant vers une fenêtre.

Elle l'ouvrit en grand et y passa la tête, observant les environs. Allen, dans un premier temps dégoûté d'avoir été coupé ainsi, s'était redressé à l'entente du mot "Noah" et se faisait du souci pour ses amis mais aussi pour Thénène qui se penchait dangereusement dans le vide.

\- Thénène, tu te sens bien ? s'enquit-il en la rejoignant.

\- Quarante kilomètres à l'ouest, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils se trouvent à quarante kilomètres à l'ouest ! répéta la cadette, irritée.

Elle grimpa sur la balustrade de la fenêtre et le blandin lui attrapa immédiatement le mollet, effrayé.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je vais les rejoindre ! s'écria Thénène en se dégageant.

\- Attends, ton manteau et ton...

Sans attendre, la jeune fille sauta dans le vide, sous les yeux ébahis des trois garçons.

\- Et ton golem..., termina tout de même le maudit.

\- Allez, viens Moyashi : on la suit ! décida Kanda en montant également sur la balustrade et en tirant le blandin avec lui.

\- HEIN !?

\- Allen, crois-moi : elle va vous mener plus rapidement là-bas donc dépêchez-vous avant que vous perdiez sa trace ! intervint furtivement Rarès en se plaçant dans leur dos.

Et il les poussa dans le vide, les faisant tomber à leur tour.

\- Dis Seika, tu penses quoi de cette tenue ? demanda jovialement Lenalee en lui montrant ladite tenue.

\- Le haut est magnifique et la jupe aussi mais... c'est pas trop mon style !

\- Mais ne dis pas ça, j'suis sûr que tu seras magnifique dedans ! Kanda t'épousera sur-le-champ ! intervint Lavi, joyeux.

Seika le gifla puis se reconcentra sur le mannequin en vitrine.

\- Thénène aimera cette tenue ! dit-elle alors. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu en jupe celle-là d'ailleurs !

\- Trop hâte de la voir en jupe !

L'apprenti Bookman se reçut un autre coup sur la tête, faisant rire Lenalee, et Seika se hâta d'acheter ladite tenue pour sa cadette.

\- Seika, tu ne penses pas que tu l'as assez gâtée comme ça ? ricana la chinoise.

La japonaise regarda les paquets remplis qu'elle avait à ses pieds puis haussa les épaules.

\- Bah quoi ? demanda l'aînée.

\- Bah y'a beaucoup de vêtements ! répondit Lavi.

\- Bon, je fais la même taille qu'elle donc je peux emprunter : c'est pas que pour elle hein !

\- Vraiment !?

\- Lenalee, comment oses-tu penser que je mens !?

\- Seika ! rit la susnommée.

\- Oui, d'accord, c'est pour elle maaaaaais... je veux lui offrir des cadeaux... pis vous m'avez obligée à partir et à la laisser seule...

\- Bordel, l'amour fraternel chez les Lacroix, c'est quelque chose ! railla le rouquin, amusé.

\- Nan, en vérité, c'est qu'on a pas vraiment eu le temps d'emporter beaucoup de vêtements : elle ne porte plus de choses vraiment colorées et ça me manque un peu, avoua timidement Seika en se saisissant de ses achats.

\- Donc tu essaies d'y remédier ! conclut Lenalee, attendrie.

\- Exaaaa Lenalee !

Ils reprirent calmement leur chemin, satisfaits. Ils avaient le tour de la ville et décidèrent de prendre de quoi grignoter. Bien que cela fût compliqué au départ, Lenalee et Lavi réussirent la mission qu'ils s'étaient donnée, à savoir aider leur amie à souffler un peu et à prendre du bon temps, même si elle pensait presque en permanence à sa sœur. Ils débarquaient dans une boulangerie et prirent quelques sucreries. Évidemment, Seika en mit de côté pour sa cadette.

En se rendant à la fontaine de la ville, ils discutaient tranquillement. Une fois arrivés sur place, Lavi s'assit sur le rebord du point d'eau et Seika lui donna un coup de pied, le faisant tomber dans l'eau.

\- Maaaaaaaaaaaais Seikaaaaaaaaaa ! Qu'est-ce que t'as contre moi !? geignit le jeune homme en se mettant debout, trempé jusqu'aux os.

\- J'sais pas ! répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. T'es stupide.

\- Seika, tu es géniale ! s'exclama Lenalee.

\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi violente et méchante avec moi, je serais amoureux depuis des lustres ! J'ai besoin d'amour moi, tu en donnes énormément à ta sœur, pourquoi pas à moi !?

\- Sérieusement, espèce de lapin idiot !?

\- Bah oui, très sérieusement ! Ah mais c'est vrai : toi et Kanda~ ! Comment ça se passe alors !? s'écria le rouquin en sortant de la fontaine.

Mais Seika ne releva pas, concentrée sur quelque chose, plutôt entrain de fixer une personne d'un air ébahi. Durant de longues secondes, son expression surprise inquiéta ses camarades qui regardèrent le point qu'elle fixait. Ils furent étonnés de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un grand homme à la peau mâte, avec des cheveux relativement longs coiffés en arrière, un haut-de-forme noir ainsi qu'un élégant costume noir. Il était accompagné d'une petite fille à la peau claire, vêtue d'une chemise et d'une jupe, qui s'amusait avec un parapluie rose coiffé d'une petite citrouille. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à identifier Road Camelot et Tyki Mikk, deux membres du clan Noah.

Les deux Noah se disputaient tranquillement quand Road remarqua que quelqu'un fixait son Tyki.

\- Une jeune femme te regarde Tyki !

\- Elle m'admire, c'est ça ?

\- Non, elle a plutôt envie de te faire la peau on dirait, dit nonchalamment la petite fille en pointant du doigt Seika.

Le brun se retourna et rencontra le regard de la japonaise. Il vit également qu'elle était accompagnée de deux Exorcistes mais resta concentré sur elle, subjugué.

\- Ça sent mauvais, relo~ ! s'exclama Relo, le parapluie.

\- Tu la connais Tyki ? s'enquit Road, curieuse. Une de tes conquêtes que tu as délaissées ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et se concentra davantage sur les yeux de Seika qui semblaient prêts à le faire brûler vif. Il avait déjà vu ces yeux quelque part mais il avait du mal à se rappeler les circonstances. Alors que Seika se rapprochait de lui, ayant laissé ses paquets à ses amis, une scène lui revint en mémoire, scène particulièrement forte et qui activa ses autres souvenirs. Il se rappelait d'avoir vu ce même regard sur une autre femme il y a quatre ans, le regard sanguinaire et déterminé d'une mère qui souhaitait protéger ses enfants, il se souvenait du regard de ces deux petites filles apeurées, de ses enfants qui couraient du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient pour échapper à leurs assaillants dont il dirigeait les mouvements.

\- Oh, je la connais oui Road mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle survivrait à cette blessure, avoua Tyki, amusé par le concours de circonstances.

Son sourire psychopathe refit surface et il explosa de rire devant Seika qui tremblait de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour qu'elle se mette dans un tel état ? demanda la petite Noah, intriguée par l'origine de leur rencontre.

\- Eh bien... j'ai, comme qui dirait, tué sa mère et essayé de la tuer elle aussi, avec sa sœur.

\- Oh, Tyki, tu es méchant !

\- D'ailleurs, comment va ta sœur ? s'enquit le Noah auprès de la japonaise.

\- Je vais te... te détruire putain ! s'emporta Seika, rouge de rage.

Elle n'oublierait jamais son sourire psychopathe, sa silhouette élancée, son haut-de-forme ainsi que ses yeux, deux iris jaunes sorties de nulle part pour détruire sa famille et son bonheur, pour plonger sa cadette dans une dépression, pour l'obliger à prendre des responsabilités à treize ans, à peine entrée dans l'adolescence. Bordel, elle le haïssait de tout son être, être qui lui sommait à l'instant même de se jeter sur lui et lui arracher chaque membre un à un avant de lui planter un objet aiguisé, peu importe que ce soit une dague, un sabre ou une épée ou encore un pieu, tant que cet objet portait en lui toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour ce Noah qui avait tué sa mère sous ses yeux il y a quatre ans.

La japonaise arrêta de réfléchir et laissa son côté sanguinaire remonter à la surface, quelque peu heureuse de pouvoir faire la peau à celui qui avait détruit sa vie. Elle activa son Innocence et l'attaqua frontalement. Tyki l'esquiva facilement, amusé, et sortit une carte de sa poche.

\- Oï, le prisonnier, j'ai bien tué Ambre Lacroix il y a quatre ans ?

\- Oui ! s'écria Cell Roron, le prisonnier de la liste, de sa voix morne. Mais, tu n'as pas tué sa fille Seika !

\- C'est peut-être sa sœur que je ne vois pas : elle a peut-être succombé à ses blessures, elle était dans un sale état quand même..., dit Tyki en faisait la moue avant de demander à Seika : Dis, ta sœur là, l'autre môme, elle est morte ?

\- Enfoiré ! rugit l'aînée en l'attaquant encore une fois.

Elle l'assaillait violemment et lui l'esquivait. Road s'était assise sur le parapluie et avait convoqué des Akuma pour qu'ils s'occupent de Lavi et Lenalee. Cette dernière avait lancé un message d'alerte à la Congrégation dès que Seika avait sauté sur Tyki. Elle était surprise, autant que Lavi, d'apprendre que la mère des deux filles avait été assassinée, par un Noah qui plus est et pas le plus tendre de tous. Quand les Akuma leur tombèrent dessus, elle activa son Innocence et tâcha de les anéantir au plus vite, pour venir en aide à la japonaise. Lavi aussi se dépêchait et faisait de son mieux mais leurs efforts étaient vains car il y avait toujours plus d'Akuma qui apparaissaient.

Alors qu'ils pensaient être acculés, ils entendirent un sifflement strident, provenant du ciel, et Thénène atterrit en piqué devant eux, créant une petite crevasse sous ses pieds. Quelques secondes plus tard, Allen et Kanda firent leur apparition, quelque peu retourné par ce voyage express.

\- Les mecs, j'vous aime ! s'écria Lavi, soulagé d'avoir du renfort.

\- Où est Seika/Hikari ? demandèrent en même temps la métisse et le japonais.

Lenalee leur désigna du doigt le lieu où Seika et Tyki s'affrontaient brutalement. Content d'avoir un peu de divertissement, il avait fait apparaître ses Tease et se battait sans retenue contre la japonaise. Cette dernière n'écoutait que sa rage et ne prêtait pas réellement attention au reste, ayant pour but d'annihiler son ennemi, quitte à faire des dommages collatéraux. Dès qu'elle avait détruit la fontaine et que les Akuma avaient débarqué, les civils s'étaient tous enfuis, leur laissant un immense espace. En entendant la voix inquiète de sa cadette, elle baissa sa garde et Tyki en profita pour la blesser à l'épaule droite.

Elle s'effondra à ses pieds et jura pendant que le Noah était penché au-dessus d'elle, prêt à en finir.

\- Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ? l'interrogea-t-il calmement.

\- Va te faire foutre, espèce d'enculé !

\- Tant pis pour toi si tu ne veux pas parler !

Il allait porter le coup de grâce mais son geste fut bloqué par deux épées croisées. Thénène était intervenue dès qu'elle avait vu son aînée à terre. Elle activa son Innocence et la modela en deux épées avant d'intercepter le coup du Noah et le repousser en arrière. La métisse se plaça devant sa sœur, prête à en découdre et à la protéger.

\- Oh, tiens, la sœur ! Elle n'est pas morte au final ! s'exclama Tyki, en soupirant.

\- On touche pas à ma sœur ! rugit Thénène en se mettant en garde.

\- Dis-moi, tu t'appelles Seika ?

\- Pardon !? s'exclamèrent les Lacroix.

\- Et à quoi ça te servirait de savoir si elle s'appelle Seika ou non ? répliqua la principale intéressée, extrêmement méfiante vis-à-vis des intentions du Noah.

\- Vu que vous êtes là, je vais pouvoir terminer un travail que j'ai commencé il y a quatre ans, révéla le brun, cynique.

L'aînée, contrairement à sa cadette, comprit qu'il en avait après sa vie et fut paralysée. Il voulait... la tuer ? Thénène n'avait pas réellement saisi ce qu'il avait dit mais lui sauta dessus, comprenant qu'il avait des intentions hostiles envers sa sœur. Elle lui lançait des assauts violents et rapides, sans oublier d'y ajouter un peu de maîtrise des éléments. Alors qu'elle paraissait mener la danse, son bras gauche la lâcha et elle se retrouva désavantagée. Voyant une faille chez la jeune fille, Tyki s'empressa d'attaquer à son tour, la mettant à mal à son tour. Elle fut encore plus désavantagée lorsque son second bras ne répondit plus à son tour et manqua de peu de perdre sa tête.

\- Oh, on a un petit désavantage physique à ce que je vois ? ricana Tyki en devenant de plus en plus insistant.

Thénène évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les attaques ennemies et essayait de frapper son adversaire avec ses jambes. Toutefois, en reculant, elle trébucha et tomba en arrière, se cognant le derrière du crâne.

\- Thénène ! s'écria Allen qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Il voulut la rejoindre mais Road lui bloqua le chemin et se jeta à son cou.

\- Allen chou ~ ! s'égosilla joyeusement la jeune fille.

\- Road, lâche-moi, je n'ai pas le temps pour toi !

\- Maaaais, pourquoi !?

\- Parce que je dois aller l'aider, bordel ! Lâche-moi ! tempêta le blandin en se séparant tant bien que mal de la Noah.

\- Quoi, cette fille avec qui Tyki se bat !? s'indigna la petite fille.

\- Elle a un prénom !

\- Ça n'aura plus d'importance quand elle sera morte, répliqua durement Road, en regardant sombrement Thénène.

Tyki s'assit à califourchon sur la métisse et plaça son Tease au-dessus de la poitrine de la jeune fille, au niveau du cœur.

\- Sache que j'aurais préféré tuer ta mère de cette façon ! déclara le brun en abaissant lentement sa main.

La métisse ne l'avait écouté que d'une seule oreille, concentrée sur les deux épées qu'elle avait abandonnées quelques mètres plus loin. Mentalement, elle réussit à les contrôler et à les faire venir à elle. Elle les croisa entre elle et le Noah, l'arrêtant dans sa progression.

\- Oh, tu résistes encore ?

\- Autant qu'il le faudra, salopard ! vociféra Thénène en attrapant une lame dans sa main gauche.

Elle se sentit ensuite reprendre le contrôle son bras droit et attrapa son autre épée. En poussant un cri de rage, elle repoussa Tyki et se remit sur ses deux pieds, peut-être un peu trop rapidement car elle fut prise de vertiges et tomba à genoux. Le bel homme se moqua d'elle et invoqua son Tease. Il l'abattait sur elle tandis que Seika débarqua et se plaça en tant que bouclier. Le Tease traversa le bras droit de la japonaise et le Noah suspendit son geste.

\- Tiens, tu ne hurles pas de douleur petite ? s'étonna Tyki, étonné par le calme de la jeune femme.

\- Un ours m'a déjà attrapé le bras gauche, un lion la jambe droite et un loup la jambe gauche, déclara tranquillement l'aînée. Tu ne fais que me chatouiller.

\- Ah oui !?

Il attrapa l'os de Seika et le brisa instantanément. La jeune asiatique ne fit que serrer les dents, défiant du regard le Noah.

\- Impressionnant...

\- Tyki, c'est elle Seika ! déclara soudainement Cell Roron à travers la poche du Noah.

\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! dit sombrement le jeune homme, avec son éternel sourire psychopathe.

\- Parce que tu penses que j'ai peur de mourir ?

\- Courageuse en plus... dommage qu'il faille que je t'élimine, tu es tout à fait mon genre de femmes.

\- T'as oublié sournoise ! rétorqua froidement Seika alors que Thénène plantait son épée dans l'avant-bras du Noah.

\- Je... je vais juste te défoncer, souffla-t-elle, enragée, les larmes aux yeux.

Tyki se dégagea tant bien que mal et recula de quelques mètres. Il constata qu'une épaisse aura noire et violente entourait les deux sœurs et comprit qu'il s'agissait de la haine qu'elles ressentaient pour lui. Il en fut ravi et se mit en garde. Thénène poussa un cri, un cri sourd rempli de tristesse, de douleur et surtout de colère, un cri animé par un puissant désir de vengeance, et se lança dans le combat.

Seika s'était placée devant elle pour la protéger. Instantanément, une scène similaire lui revint en mémoire et lui rappela qu'elle connaissait cet homme, qu'il était l'assassin de sa mère, mère qui avait, il y a quatre années, pris la même position que la japonaise pour la protéger de l'ennemi. Tout revint brutalement, trop brutalement et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Bordel, il ne pensait pas avoir déjà fait assez de dégâts dans sa petite vie !? Il lui avait pris sa mère, il voulait maintenant prendre sa sœur... Elle ne comptait pas le laisser faire, ce pourquoi elle planta son épée dans le bras de Tyki, le blessant. Toute la rage et la colère qu'elle avait gardées en elle refirent surface et Thénène se laissa aller.

Dans sa course, elle ressentit une soudaine douleur au mollet et tomba en avant. Les trois ennemis furent étonnés : la métisse venait de recevoir une bougie affûtée dans le flanc de son muscle. Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine du tir et constatèrent qu'il s'agissait de Road et qu'elle s'armait d'autres bougies.

\- Putain, t'es qui toi !? rugit Thénène en se relevant difficilement.

\- La femme d'Allen donc pas touche !

\- Road ? l'appela Tyki, perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, sale gamine !?

\- Je dis qu'Allen est à moi donc tu ne me le voleras pas ! déclara la petite Noah en s'accrochant au bras du maudit.

En la voyant s'agripper ainsi au garçon, Thénène ressentit un pincement au cœur et une colère sourde s'empara d'elle.

\- Vraiment !? dit-elle froidement en se rapprochant d'eux.

\- Thénène, c-calme-toi, balbutia Allen, en voyant qu'elle commençait à tourner mal.

\- Oui ! insista la fillette.

\- Dis-moi, p'tite idiote, comment tu veux que je te vole quelque chose s'il ne t'appartient pas ?

\- Il m'appartient !

\- Mais pourtant, c'est bien ma marque qu'il a dans son cou et pas la tienne, siffla sournoisement Thénène, avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Qu-quoi !?

Road regarda dans le cou du blandin et, comme Thénène l'avait indiqué, elle trouva une morsure dont les traces étaient encore vives.

\- Donc p'tite conne, Allen m'appartient et t'as intérêt à lâcher son bras car je suis la SEULE à pouvoir et la SEULE à être autorisée d'être aussi proche avec lui ! continua la métisse, vicieuse.

\- Sale pouffiasse ! hurla alors Road en lançant ses autres missiles.

Thénène les esquiva tous et, avec Lenalee, elle s'attaqua à la petite fille qui fut forcée de lâcher le bras du maudit et de se replier auprès de son oncle. Alors qu'elle s'élançait pour briser sa rivale, Tyki l'attrapa et mit encore plus de distance avec le groupe d'Exorcistes.

\- Tykiiiiiiii, qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Lâche-moi que je lui fasse la peau ! tempêtait la petite fille dans les bras de l'adulte.

\- Calme-toi, on les aura une prochaine fois : il faut qu'on se retire maintenant ! décida le Noah, ferme. Vous autres, j'espère que nos routes se croiseront très prochainement.

Il s'inclina devant eux puis s'adressa plus particulière aux deux sœurs, avec un sourire quelque peu pervers :

\- Et vous deux, je suis certain qu'on pourra encore s'amuser un peu... avant que je ne vous achève... Je suis un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu tuer votre mère de mes propres mains mais je ne compte pas vous laisser ce privilège-là. Sur ce, à la revoyure, Mesdemoiselles Lacroix !

Il s'en alla, avec une Road furieuse dans les mains. Thénène voulut lui courir après mais Seika l'en empêcha.

\- Seika, pourquoi tu m'as arrêtée !? s'emporta la métisse. C'est lui, putain ! C'est lui qui l'a tuée ! Et il veut t'buter maintenant !

\- Je le sais aussi bien que toi, je te rappelle que j'étais aussi là quand ça s'est produit ! Mais Thénène, on est pas assez fortes pour le battre ! Laissons-le partir pour cette fois ! rétorqua calmement Seika face à la colère de sa cadette.

Cette dernière poussa un autre cri de rage et frappa dans le mur le plus proche. La japonaise lui caressa doucement le dos en lui chuchotant doucement des choses à l'oreille. Ce comportement étonna les Exorcistes, qui voyait mieux Seika dans le rôle de celle qui pleurait et hurlait de rage et Thénène dans celui de celle qui réconfortait l'autre. Thénène sécha ses larmes puis remarqua que Seika saignait du bras.

\- Merde Seika ! s'exclama-t-elle en retirant son haut.

Elle avait oublié son manteau à la Congrégation et ne portait qu'un haut simple. En le retirant, elle fit découvrir sa cicatrice récente et la brassière noire qu'elle portait. Elle déchira le tissu en plusieurs morceaux : avec l'un, elle arrêta le saignement de la blessure et fit un bandage avec un autre puis fit une écharpe rudimentaire pour le bras et l'épaule de son aînée.

\- Titi, ça va...

\- La ferme. Viens, je vais te porter ! s'emballa la cadette.

\- Ton mollet ! s'écria la japonaise.

Thénène l'ignora et la mit sur son dos. Elle essaya d'avancer mais une de ses jambes fut irradiée par la douleur et l'autre ne répondit plus à ses ordres. Elle tomba en avant et jura, frappant un coup sur le sol.

\- Titi, c'est toi qu'on doit porter ! lui dit doucement Seika en lui caressant le haut de la tête.

\- ...

\- Allen, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien la porter ?

\- Bien entendu ! s'exclama le susnommé en se précipitant aux côtés de la métisse.

Il se dévêtit de son manteau et le posa autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour couvrir sa poitrine, un peu gêné. Il la prit ensuite doucement dans ses bras et tout le monde prit la route de la Congrégation. La japonaise utilisa la maîtrise de la terre pour créer des raccourcis et leur faire gagner du temps. Kanda marchait à côté de sa compatriote qui jetait quelques regards inquiets à sa cadette. Celle-ci admirait de temps à autre Allen, laissant son regard glisser sur ses lèvres. Le maudit capta qu'elle le regardait et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu vas mieux ? s'enquit-il alors qu'elle s'empourprait et détournait le regard.

\- Un peu, oui...

\- Je ne te fais pas mal en te portant comme ça ?

\- Non, non, du tout ! lui dit-elle doucement.

Il lui sourit encore une fois puis laissa son regard glisser sur les lèvres de la cadette. Elle capta ce regard et ils devinrent tous les deux rouges, ayant en tête ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux un peu plus tôt.

\- Donc... c'est qui cette Road ? demanda finalement Thénène après un long silence, un peu gênée.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? répondit Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah, elle disait que tu lui appartiens.

En la regardant dans les yeux, il vit qu'elle était un peu énervée et il rit de sa réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?

\- Thénène, tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ? l'interrogea malicieusement le blandin.

Elle détourna le regard, embarrassée, sans répondre au garçon. Il ricana encore un peu avant de relancer la discussion.

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux petites filles, dit-il tranquillement.

\- Ah, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un pervers et surtout parce qu'une autre personne m'intéresse.

\- Hmm, c'est... c'est qui ? demanda timidement la cadette.

\- Regarde-moi et je te le dirai, imposa le maudit, amusé par son amie.

Il voulait la voir rougir en la regardant dans les yeux car il la trouvait adorable quand elle rougissait. Elle s'exécuta lentement et fixa la cravate du jeune homme.

\- Dans les yeux ! ordonna Allen.

Dans ses bras, Thénène, rouge et embarrassée, lui paraissait tellement vulnérable qu'il fondait. Il fut ravi qu'elle plante doucement son regard dans le sien, de la voir si peu confiante et un peu stressée.

\- Alors ? articula-t-elle lentement.

\- Je suis intéressé par...

\- Euh, draguez-vous à un autre moment : on vient d'arriver ! les coupa jovialement Lavi, taquin.

Les deux adolescents piquèrent un fard et arrêtèrent leur conversation, aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans l'ascenseur et remontèrent à la Congrégation. Ils eurent tous droit à un passage à l'infirmerie. Thénène avait un simple bandage au mollet et Seika une épaule déboîtée et un bras cassé. La métisse fit un énorme câlin à son aînée, contente de l'avoir encore auprès d'elle. Alors qu'elles étaient installées dans le même lit, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Lenalee entra et montra les sacs de courses.

\- Oh, Lenalee, t'as fait des p'tites emplettes !

\- Détrompe-toi Thénène, c'est Seika qui a acheté tout ça ! ricana la chinoise.

\- Sérieux Kaka !?

\- Vouii, c'est pour toi mon Titi ! Des vêtements ! lui apprit la japonaise en embrassant sa sœur blottie contre elle sur le front.

\- Sérieux !? Pourquoi !?

\- Parce que j'avais envie de te faire plaisir Titi.

Thénène se détacha de la poitrine de son aînée et la regarda, émue. Seika lui souriait tendrement.

\- Tu sais Seika, ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça : tu t'ouvres davantage et tu exprimes beaucoup plus tes sentiments qu'avant ! lui fit remarquer la métisse.

\- Ah... Tu-Tu penses ?

\- Oui, merci, ça me touche vraiment !

La cadette serra son aînée dans ses bras puis se rua sur les sacs. Seika fit apparaître une petite cabine d'essayage et Thénène s'y précipita tandis que Lenalee s'asseyait à côté de la japonaise. La métisse adora toutes les tenues que sa sœur lui avait choisies surtout la dernière, un haut large et rouge accompagné d'une jupe crayon blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

\- Ah je l'adore celle-ci ! s'écria Thénène, en se regardant dans une glace.

\- Parfaite pour toi ! renchérit Seika.

\- Mais Kaka, je suis certaine qu'elle t'irait bien aussi !

\- Mais nan !

\- Si, c'est dommage que tu l'aies pas prise aussi : on aurait été assorties !

\- En fait, j'ai prévu le coup Thénène et j'ai acheté la même tenue pour Seika mais avec un haut bleu ! avoua Lenalee en sortant un sac qu'elle avait caché.

\- Lenalee, tu gères, t'es la meilleure ! déclara la cadette en lui sautant au cou.

\- Merde, j'vais mettre une jupe...

Alors qu'elles rigolaient tranquillement, on frappa à la porte et Lavi passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Hey, on peut entrer ?

\- Euh..., bégaya Thénène.

\- Venez les garçons ! les invita Lenalee.

Ainsi, Lavi, Rarès et Allen entrèrent dans la chambre de Seika et furent étonnés de voir des vêtements traîner dans cette chambre habituellement propre.

\- Thénène, cette tenue te va à ravir ! s'exclamèrent le brun et le rouquin.

\- Merci ! rougit cette dernière.

\- Allen, tu ne dis rien ? lui demanda Lavi, taquin, en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Pardon... je... je te trouve vraiment magnifique Thénène, dit alors le blandin, les joues rosies.

La cadette détourna le regard pendant que ses camarades se moquaient d'eux. Rarès donna les papiers qu'il avait dans les mains à Seika qui fit les gros yeux.

\- Putain de merde ! s'écria-t-elle, choquée.

Lavi et Lenalee regardèrent à leur tour les photos que Rarès avait pris de Thénène et Allen et eurent la même réaction que la japonaise.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda simplement Thénène au brun.

\- Des photos de toi et l'autre pousse de soja !

\- Je m'appelle Allen !

\- D-Des photos tu dis !?

\- Oui, de votre après-midi ! sourit Rarès avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est à ça que servait ta boîte alors ! s'exclama Allen, complètement gêné. Tu nous prenais en photo !

\- Ne m'en voulez pas les amis !

Le brun s'en alla en riant alors qu'Allen se faisait agresser par Lavi et que Seika et Lenalee entouraient Thénène dans l'attente d'explications.

\- Je crois bien qu'il va falloir qu'on parle ! déclarèrent les deux filles à Thénène et Lavi à Allen pendant qu'il le tirait vers la sortie.

 **NDA : Désolée ! Je n'avais pas fini d'écrire ce chapitre ! Gomen'nasai ^^' ! Et je pense ralentir le rythme de publication à une fois toutes les deux semaines mais bon je ne suis pas encore sûre et j'ai peur de devenir quelque peu irrégulière... en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à la prochaine ! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**NDA :** **Salut, salut ! Déjà, joyeux anniversaire à moi et je vous offre ce petit cadeau :D et mon petit cadeau à moi, c'est un nouvel épisode de Shingeki No Kyojin ce soir 3 ! Ensuite, pardonnez-moi pour ce chapitre en retard -; _ ! Je ne compte pas mentir : le problème ne vient pas que des cours (même si j'ai un emploi du temps de merde…) mais du fait que je ne suis pas encore bien organisée… donc bon, normalement, le mois prochain, je devrais pouvoir mieux gérer (espérons !) … J'essaierai d'être au moins régulière et poster AU GRAND MAXIMUM (qui sera bientôt atteint me connaissant…) une fois par mois mais sincèrement, j'aurais préféré garder mon rythme hebdomadaire… Bon, c'est parce que je ne suis pas organisée donc bon : on fera avec ! En tout cas, profitez bien de ce chapitre et à la prochaine ! :D**

\- Voilà, ça fait trois jours qu'elle m'évite maintenant... je ne sais pas quoi faire...

\- Al, tu devrais prendre les devants toi aussi !

\- C'est-à-dire Lavi ?

\- Il veut dire que c'est à ton tour de te rapprocher d'elle, de prendre des initiatives ! expliqua Rarès à la place du rouquin.

\- Va la voir et essaie de lancer la conversation, de tenter des rapprochements physiques : une main sur son bras, un petit sourire en coin, un petit bisou sur la joue ! ajouta celui-ci, enthousiaste.

Les trois garçons se trouvaient dans la chambre de l'apprenti Bookman : Rarès avait presque obligé Allen à venir parler à son ami, qui avait de l'expérience avec les filles, comparé à eux.

\- Je-Je vois... et si... si j'ai envie de... la prendre dans mes bras ?

\- Demande-lui : elle devrait pas te le refuser ! ricana le brun.

\- Et si... si je veux... l'embrasser ? demanda Allen, extrêmement gêné et timide.

\- Bah, tu l'embrasses ! s'écria Lavi, étonné par la question.

\- ...

\- Attends, t'as jamais embrassé une fille !? s'exclamèrent les deux amis du blandin, devant l'embarras et la rougeur du garçon.

Il secoua piteusement la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

\- Bon, Rarès, tu joues le rôle de Thénène et moi celui d'Allen !

\- Hé, non ! Allen n'a qu'à jouer son propre rôle et toi celui de Thénène ! s'opposa le brun en s'installant confortablement dans le lit.

\- Putain, sale traître... Allez, viens Allen : je vais t'apprendre à embrasser une fille ! décida Lavi.

\- Je... tu n'es pas forcé !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'suis à faire pour mes potes quand même... on me remercie pas assez ! Bref, viens vite !

Se voyant contraint, Allen vint se placer devant son camarade, rouge.

\- Bon, t'es plus petit que moi mais c'est pas grave ! Alors, pose une main sur ma hanche et rapproche-toi de moi : il faut qu'on se touche ! le guida l'apprenti Bookman.

\- C-Comme ça ? s'enquit le blandin, en s'exécutant maladroitement.

\- Vous êtes mignons ! ricana Rarès en sortant son appareil photo.

\- La ferme !

\- Pose ton autre main sur ma joue et regarde-moi dans les yeux.

\- C'est vraiment embarrassant...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, cette discussion et cet entraînement seront notre secret à nous ! le rassura gentiment son camarade en lui tapotant le haut de la tête.

\- Promis ! dit alors le brun en levant la main droite.

\- Merci les amis ! murmura le maudit, touché par leur investissement. Ensuite ?

\- Normalement, vous faites la même taille donc ça devrait pas poser de souci mais là tu dois légèrement pencher la tête sur le côté et tu avances tes lèvres jusqu'à ce que tu touches les miennes ! conclut l'apprenti Bookman. Allez, c'est parti pour la dernière étape !

\- Je... d'accord... j'y vais...

Allen fit comme son ami le lui avait indiqué et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à établir le contact final avec le rouquin, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans ménagement.

\- Dis Lavi, t'aurais pas vu Allen !? demanda alors Thénène en entrant dans la pièce. Il faut que je lui...

Elle suspendit sa phrase en voyant les deux concernés au centre de la pièce, dans une position assez compromettante, Allen étant proche d'embrasser le rouquin. En entendant la voix de la métisse, il se sépara sur-le-champ de son ami, gêné à en mourir qu'elle l'ait vu dans cette situation.

\- Ah... euh... Thénène... tu-tu vas bien ? bredouilla le blandin.

\- Bien... et vous ? Je vous... dérange ? Je peux partir ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en rougissant.

\- Non, non : il avait un gage ! lui dit Lavi, constatant que la situation était délicate.

\- Non mais vous... vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez hein... ! Je vais... je vais vous laisser !

Elle s'en alla aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée, plongeant Allen dans la panique.

\- Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi maintenant !? se lamenta-t-il en s'affalant sur le lit.

\- Je... j'en sais rien !

\- Je crois qu'elle était un peu jalouse, déclara alors pensivement Rarès.

\- Ah bon !? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

\- Bah, je pense qu'elle aurait aimé être à la place de Lavi, sachant que tu as pris les devants !

\- ... Peut-être...

\- En tout cas, ça ne l'a pas laissée indifférente ! dit l'apprenti Bookman en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous devriez aller vous entraîner ! C'est l'heure ! fit remarquer le roumain en s'allongeant dans le lit.

\- Il a raison Al' ! Peut-être qu'elle sera là-bas !

\- Sûrement ! souffla le blandin en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Et toi, salopard, t'as intérêt à être sorti de ma piaule quand je reviens ! tempêta Lavi auprès du brun.

Le salopard répondit par un doigt d'honneur, pendant qu'Allen et Lavi quittaient la chambre. Ils rejoignirent la salle d'entraînement mais furent surpris de ne pas trouver la métisse avec leurs autres camarades. Krory l'était aussi contrairement à Lenalee qui semblait totalement amusée.

\- Où est Thénène ? l'interrogea Lavi.

\- Bonne question !

\- Est-ce que tu saurais... pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ? demanda timidement Allen.

\- Votre baiser ! ricana Lenalee. Et vous avez oublié qu'elle était blessée au mollet : elle reprend demain si tout va bien !

\- Qu-Quel baiser ? balbutièrent les deux garçons, embarrassés.

\- Elle m'a raconté ce que vous faisiez ! Et je crois bien que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'est pas venue ! lui expliqua malicieusement la chinoise.

\- Merde... elle l'a mal pris ?

\- Elle paraissait plus perturbée qu'autre chose Allen mais je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait mal pris ! Et je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'elle le prenne mal : tu t'entraînais en vue de l'embrasser non ?

\- Hmm... oui, avoua difficilement le blandin, rouge pivoine.

\- Je vois, gloussa la jeune fille avant de commencer son entraînement.

Les deux amis décidèrent également de s'exercer et le maudit quitta la séance un peu plus tôt, perplexe. Après s'être douché, il prit l'initiative d'aller à la rencontre de Thénène, en espérant qu'elle ne l'évite plus. Il était un peu satisfait qu'elle lui ait adressé quelques mots plus tôt mais souhaitait largement plus. Elle l'avait également cherché et voulait apparemment dire quelque chose d'important au jeune homme. Il se sentait ravi qu'elle pense à lui mais toutefois curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait devant la chambre de la jeune fille et il frappa timidement à la porte, stressé. Après de longues secondes d'attente, il n'obtint aucune réponse et fut déçu. Lavi passa alors dans le coin et lui demanda des nouvelles.

\- Elle ne répond pas...

\- Ah, vraiment !? s'étonna le rouquin. Laisse-moi faire !

Il frappa à la porte en appelant la cadette.

\- Thénène, j'ai des bonbons ! hurla alors l'apprenti Bookman.

Ses essais furent soldés par des échecs.

\- C'est quoi le problème !? s'écria Seika en sortant de sa chambre, attenante à celle de sa cadette. Pourquoi vous frappez comme des bourrins à la porte de Titi !?

La jeune asiatique, faute de ses blessures et de son plâtre, était dispensée d'entraînement et traînait toute la journée dans sa chambre en pyjama.

\- Ah, Seika ! On cherche Thénène ! lui dit Lavi, un peu gêné.

\- Je l'avais compris, t'inquiète !

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ? intervint à son tour le blandin.

\- Pourquoi ? répliqua la japonaise, méfiante. Tu lui as fait quoi à mon Titi !?

\- Rien, rien ! Enfin je crois...

\- Elle est où ? demanda simplement l'apprenti Bookman, impatient.

\- En position fœtale sous ma couette.

\- Ah, zut... elle... elle va bien !?

\- Moyashi, elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait vu en entrant de la chambre de l'autre lapin ! déclara Seika avec un sourire sournois. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle est dans tous ses états !

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ? s'enquit Lavi, perplexe.

\- Bah, maintenant qu'elle est certaine que ce qu'elle ressent est réciproque, elle sait pas comment réagir : c'est la première fois que ça arrive ! Et puis, elle regrette vraiment de ne pas t'avoir embrassé directement.

\- Moi aussi, je regrette et j'aimerais... y remédier..., confessa Allen.

\- T'en fais pas : laisse-lui le temps et elle reviendra vite à la charge ! lui assura Seika, amicale.

C'est un peu soulagé et impatient qu'il s'en alla, ayant obtenu quelques réponses. Savoir qu'elle ne savait plus comment réagir face à lui, lui faisait plaisir et cela s'affichait sur son visage jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Pendant le repas, il ne se départit pas de son sourire, même lorsque les deux sœurs arrivèrent. Ses camarades firent en sortent de laisser deux places en face du garçon et Thénène ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Allen. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et elle comprit que Seika lui avait dit. Elle s'empourpra immédiatement et baissa les yeux sur son assiette, alors que son aînée se moquait d'elle.

Le maudit ne put s'empêcher de la regarder pendant tout le repas et la japonaise ne manqua pas de le rapporter à sa cadette.

\- Urusai Seika ! marmonna Thénène avec du pain dans la bouche.

\- Plus sérieusement, lève les yeux deux secondes ! ordonna l'aînée, amusée.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, la métisse releva rapidement la tête. Elle rencontra directement les prunelles amusées du blandin et son sourire, qu'elle trouva ravissant. Ses yeux glissèrent un instant sur la bouche du garçon qui s'entrouvrit très discrètement.

\- _So cute and lovely_ (Tellement mignonne et charmante), put-elle alors lire sur les lèvres d'Allen.

Elle quitta immédiatement la table, sous l'air ahuri de ses camarades. Allen ricana un peu avant d'être menacé au couteau par Seika.

\- T'as fait quoi encore !?

\- R-Rien : je lui ai juste dit que je la trouvais adorable ! révéla le blandin, paniqué et effrayé par la lame qui brillait sous son nez.

\- Ah, je vois ! rit la jeune femme en se rasseyant. Elle est trop choupi quand elle rougit : continue de la taquiner un moment !

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, avec les taquineries de Seika et de Lavi. Dès qu'elle eut fini, la japonaise retourna dans sa chambre et ne fut pas surprise de trouver sa cadette, en position fœtale sous sa couette.

\- Debout là-dedans ! s'écria l'aînée en sautant sur sa sœur.

Malgré le poids de sa sœur, Thénène réussit à s'asseoir et sortir de la couette.

\- Il a dit que j'étais _cute and lovely_...

\- Je sais : je l'ai menacé au couteau pour qu'il avoue !

\- J'ai peur Kaka...

\- Mais faut pas !

\- Bordel, je dois me reprendre ! réalisa la métisse en se frappant le front.

\- Ouais carrément parce que là, ça ne te ressemble pas ! acquiesça Seika.

\- Merci de ton soutien, grande sœur !

\- Eh, tu sais très bien que j'suis honnête p'tite merde ! Pour t'aider, viens on fait câlin ! Et demain, fonce le draguer, qu'il finisse par te supplier de l'embrasser !

\- Pff, tu débloques...

Thénène se blottit contre son aînée et la famille Lacroix s'endormit paisiblement. Le lendemain, elle fit comme son aînée lui avait conseillé et elle arrêta d'éviter Allen. Dès qu'elle le vit, assis dans un canapé, elle se jeta dans ses bras, provoquant une vague de stupéfaction dans le petit salon de la Congrégation.

\- Thénène, tout va bien !?

\- Oui et toi Moyashi ?

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! rugit celui-ci. Et ça va bien merci !

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir ignoré ces derniers temps, souffla alors la jeune fille à son oreille.

Elle était toujours suspendue à son cou, lui laissant plein de petits bisous sur le visage. Il s'empourpra alors brutalement et tous ses amis se moquèrent d'eux silencieusement.

\- Tu m'en veux pas trop ? s'enquit-elle entre deux bisous.

\- D-De quoi ?

\- T'avoir évité...

\- Bah, tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas t'ignorer mais tu m'as ignoré pendant trois jours donc je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre..., bredouilla le blandin.

\- Pardoooooon, je recommencerais plus ! minauda la métisse en se blottissant contre le jeune homme.

Il devina aisément qu'elle tentait de l'amadouer pour se faire pardonner et elle était sur la bonne voie. Se maudissant de se laisser si facilement prendre au jeu, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et entendit alors Rarès, Lavi et Seika siffler.

\- Comment je peux me faire pardonner ? s'exclama-t-elle alors en se redressant pour croiser le regard du jeune homme.

\- Bah... maintenant que tu le dis... tu pourrais me promettre de ne plus m'ignorer à l'avenir...

\- Ah, je t'ai tant manquée ça ?

\- Comment dire que... oui..., avoua timidement le garçon.

Thénène rougit à cet aveu et détourna le regard, en donnant sa parole au blandin de ne plus l'ignorer.

\- Et... cette promesse est suffisante pour que je sois pardonnée ?

\- Hmm, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service...

\- Dis-moi tout ! dit la métisse en s'asseyant à côté de lui, les jambes croisées.

\- Reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés il y a trois jours..., demanda Allen en se mettant face à la jeune fille.

Elle se tut longuement le temps de comprendre ce que venait de lui proposer le blandin et elle s'empourpra davantage.

\- Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis de cette façon, lui souffla le garçon en posant sa main sur la joue de la cadette.

\- Je... je...

Il avança doucement son visage vers le sien et décida de faire comme il le sentait. Dès que leur nez se toucha, il s'arrêta.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le-moi maintenant...

\- Si je ne veux pas quoi ?

\- Que je t'embrasse...

\- P-Pourquoi je n'en aurais pas envie ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais moi, en tout cas, j'en ai terriblement envie, murmura Allen en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

\- Eh bien... qu'est-ce que tu attends dans ce cas ? rétorqua Thénène, dans un souffle et en posant sa main sur la joue du garçon.

\- _This fucking green light..._ (Ce putain de feu vert...)

Il était ravi, oui, heureux même de savoir qu'elle en avait envie elle aussi. Cette joie lui permit de passer outre le fait qu'il soit un peu stressé de son premier baiser. Thénène avait commencé à fermer les yeux et il s'était dit qu'il devait prendre les devants, faire disparaître la distance qui subsistait entre leurs lèvres pour les sceller tendrement. Il avançait son visage pour enfin faire taire cette frustration sourde qui l'habitait depuis trois jours, frustration qui le ramenait sans cesse à ce moment, celui où tout s'était emballé et éclairci pour lui, celui où il avait compris qu'il était déjà touché, qu'elle lui plaisait, qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet, qu'il se sentait mou sous ses caresses, ce moment où il comprit qu'il était pris et qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir, se défiler; il avançait son visage pour savoir, découvrir si les lèvres de la cadette qui lui semblaient si douces et chaudes l'étaient réellement, il avançait son visage, poussé par ce désir qui s'était niché dans son cœur tambourinant et qui enflammait sa poitrine; il avançait son visage pour l'embrasser, l'enflammer, lui partager tout ce méli-mélo, cette confusion qui l'habitait, Allen avançait doucement son visage vers celui de Thénène quand le golem de cette dernière, qui clignotait, apparut soudainement entre eux, porteur d'un message apparemment important, les obligeant à reculer, les empêchant donc de s'embrasser.

\- Réponds..., lui dit-il, tête baissée et dégoûté, alors qu'elle hésitait visiblement à décrocher, confuse.

Elle s'exécuta, également déçue et frustrée, et le visage du Superviseur lui apparut.

\- Thénène, j'ai besoin de vous voir toi et Lenalee ! déclara-t-il dès que le contact visuel s'établit.

\- Je... Maintenant !?

\- Oui : c'est assez urgent !

\- D'accord, on arrive, soupira-t-elle en quittant sa place.

Elle croisa ensuite le regard de sa camarade et d'un accord tacite, elles quittèrent la pièce ensemble. Dès qu'elles disparurent, Allen s'allongea sur le côté, faisant dos à au reste de ses compagnons. Tous poussèrent des jurons et le blandin remarqua qu'ils avaient été silencieux et sûrement très observateurs quand il s'était rapproché de la métisse.

\- Allen, ça va ? s'enquit alors Seika en s'asseyant au bord du canapé.

\- Ouioui, s'exclama-t-il avant de chuchoter : enfin, je crois...

\- Vous étiez prêts et tout près putain ! gémit Rarès.

\- Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler hein...

\- En tout cas, j'suis fier de toi ma pousse de soja : t'as suivi nos conseils et pris les devants ! Ne sois pas si déçu : vous finirez par vous embrasser ! sourit Lavi en lui frottant le haut du crâne.

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! Et j'espère bien...

\- Maintenant qu'elle sait que tu veux toi aussi, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire ! renchérit la japonaise. Même si elle compte te rendre fou un petit moment...

\- Seika, t'es trop gentille d'un coup, fit remarquer le brun.

\- Et alors ? T'es jaloux ?

\- Ça doit être sa blessure et sa dernière rencontre qui l'ont rendue comme ça, soupira le rouquin, en pleine réflexion.

\- Non et ferme-la ! rugit la jeune femme.

\- D'ailleurs, tu vas mieux depuis ? demanda le blandin en se tournant vers l'aînée.

\- Oh, oui je vais mieux, faut pas s'en faire ! Enfin je pense mais vous inquiétez pas trop hein !

\- Comment ça tu penses !? s'écria le roumain.

\- Bah en fait, je m'inquiète plus pour Thénène...

\- Elle a un problème ? s'enquit Allen en se redressant, en alerte.

\- Du calme... Bon, l'une des deux raisons pour lesquelles elle t'a ignorée Allen, c'est qu'elle a fait des... cauchemars ces dernières nuits, leur avoua tranquillement Seika.

\- On dirait pas..., marmonna Lavi.

\- Donc, elle avait pas vraiment envie que tu la voies démoralisée...

\- J'ai envie de l'aider !

\- J'ai bien peur qu'elle parte en mission là, dit calmement Rarès.

\- Allons vérifier ! décida la japonaise en se levant.

Elle tira le blandin par le col et le traîna au sol, jusqu'à trouver Lenalee qui attendait dans le hall.

\- Oh merde, vous partez vraiment en mission !? geignit Seika en lâchant Allen.

\- Oui, une mission de surveillance et de protection : on doit rapatrier des Exorcistes et Finders blessés ! leur dit la chinoise.

\- Où se trouve Thénène ? demanda le maudit, les joues rosies.

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, ricana la sœur de Komui.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, des bruits de pas de se firent entendre et Thénène arriva en courant, son manteau dans une main et sa valise de l'autre. Elle portait un chemisier blanc, un vêtement que Seika lui avait acheté, et mettait bien en valeur son pendentif.

\- Désolée Lenalee !

\- Ne t'en fais pas !

-Titi, tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ? Sans que je te fasse un câlin et un énorme bisou ? grogna Seika en faisant la moue.

\- Baka Kaka, raconte pas n'importe quoi : justement, j'te cherchais en fait ! Et comme t'étais ni dans le salon ni dans ta chambre, j'me suis dit : "Qu'elle aille se faire foutre !", s'écria la métisse.

\- Comment ça que j'aille me faire foutre !? Ok, casse-toi !

Malgré tout, la cadette rigola et prit son aînée dans ses bras, en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

\- Allez, tu sais que je t'aime toi !

\- Ouais ouais, marmonna Seika.

\- Thénène, ne nous oublie pas aussi hein ! ronchonna Lavi alors que Lenalee venait de lui dire au revoir.

\- Mais nooon !

Elle salua Rarès et Lavi tranquillement puis s'intéressa au blandin qui paraissait stressé et désabusé.

\- Tu boudes Moyashi ?

\- Non, c'est juste que... tu pars alors que... nous étions un peu... occupés, avoua-t-il gauchement.

\- J'essaie de revenir vite promis ! sourit-elle tendrement en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il la serra aussi dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi, à tenter de capter les battements du cœur de l'autre, à écouter le souffle de l'autre, à sentir son parfum et s'en imprégner autant que possible, à laisser l'autre le marquer de ce contact physique ; ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, voire une bonne minute, si bien que Lavi et Rarès toussèrent, amusés, les ramenant sur terre. Ils se séparèrent alors, rouges. Les deux jeunes hommes firent signe à Allen de finir ce qu'il avait entreprit quelques minutes plus tôt et le garçon se dit qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Il se lança donc et rapprocha son visage de celui de Thénène, qui tourna la tête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'emparer de ses lèvres, l'embrassant ainsi sur la joue.

\- Avant d'aller plus loin, il fallait bien qu'on passe cette étape, gloussa Thénène en s'écartant un peu du garçon.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est la première fois que tu me fais un bisou, baka !

\- Oh, v-v-vraiment !? s'empourpra Allen, embarrassé.

\- C'est pas que j'ai forcément envie de vous interrompre, vous êtes adorables mais Thénène, on doit vraiment partir là ! les pressa gentiment Lenalee.

\- Et ne déprime pas trop Allen : ce n'est que partie remise ! souffla la cadette en déposant un petit bisou sur la commissure des lèvres.

Elle s'en alla ensuite, un peu enjouée, et laissa le blandin stupéfait. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir et en était resté coi : elle n'avait pas laissé un petit bisou sur la joue mais ne l'avait pas embrassé non plus. Il était rouge, immobile, perturbé mais ravi et n'avait qu'une seule envie : qu'elle rentre rapidement pour qu'ils puissent conclure cette affaire et mettre au point ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

\- Alleeeeeeeeeen est sous le chaaaaarme ! claironnèrent Lavi et Rarès, face au petit sourire béat du maudit.

\- Oh, fermez-la un peu ! rugit Seika, boudeuse.

\- Un problème, Miss Kanda ? s'enquit Rarès, curieux.

\- Déjà, je t'emmerde ! Et ensuite, non.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Allen, inquiet.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il comprit qu'il devrait rester silencieux et se faire discret pour ne pas mourir bêtement.

\- Oh je sais : elle est jalouse de la relation entre Allen et Thénène ! s'exclama Lavi en venant frotter le haut du crâne de la jeune femme.

\- Et alors, c'est quoi le problème si j'suis jalouse !? rougit cette dernière en donnant un coup de genou dans les parties génitales du rouquin.

\- Au...cun, dit difficilement celui-ci en tombant à genoux.

Elle s'en alla et les laissa sans dire un mot de plus.

\- Pourquoi elle est jalouse ?

\- Va savoir Moyashi ! s'écria Rarès en tapotant le dos de l'apprenti Bookman à terre.

Ils aidèrent leur ami à se remettre sur pied et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Le soir même, après le repas, Seika appela sa cadette, alors qu'elle s'était enroulée dans une couette, installée dans la salle de repos.

\- Allô ? dit la métisse après avoir mis du temps à répondre.

Seika le lui fit remarquer, un peu grognon, et la cadette s'empressa de se justifier.

\- Excuse-moi Kaka mais ils sont vraiment dans un sale état... Lenalee, tu peux m'apporter des compresses et des bandages, s'il te plaît ?

\- Tout de suite ! lui assura la chinoise.

\- Merci ! Et toi, ça va Kaka ?

\- Noooon...

\- J'vois ça, t'es complètement grincheuse ! gloussa la métisse. Rassure-moi, t'as frappé personne ?

\- Euh... non ?

\- J'ai perdu mes couilles ! hurla Lavi à travers la pièce, pour que la cadette puisse l'entendre.

\- Pov' Usagi ! railla Thénène. J'suis sûre que tu l'as bien mérité !

\- Absolument pas : il n'a fait qu'énoncer une vérité ! le défendit ardemment Rarès.

\- Arrêtez de brailler comme des porcs ! vociféra alors Kanda, saoulé.

\- Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à t'en aller ! rétorquèrent les deux nouveaux compères.

\- Breeeeeeeef, et toi Titi ? Ça va ?

\- Oui, tout va bien de mon côté : un peu épuisée mais ça va !

\- Raconte ! exigea son aînée.

\- On est arrivées i peine une heure et ils sont vachement amochés ! Je pense que tu me voies : j'suis en train de soigner quelqu'un là... enfin bon, je fais comme je peux et aussi vite que je peux mais ils ont besoin de soins plus appropriés ! débita la métisse, tout en appliquant un bandage à un blessé.

\- Tu t'es changée ?

\- Oui, j'ai retiré ton chemisier : je voulais pas le tâcher !

\- Titi, tu reviens quand ? gémit Seika, en faisant les grosses joues. Tu me manques !

\- Déjà, t'es trop choupi quand tu fais ça ! Puis aussi vite que possible, princesse ! déclara Thénène.

\- Hmm...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien rien...

\- Seika, gronda la métisse avant d'hurler à ceux qui l'entouraient : Au suivant s'il vous plaît !

\- Bon, tu vas revenir vite pour moi ou pour l'autre pousse de soja !? lâcha finalement la japonaise, irritée.

\- Ouh, la question qui fâche ! commenta Lavi, hilare.

Seika lui envoya un coussin en plein visage et le rouquin s'étouffa avec sa salive. Allen, qui était présent et qui regardait l'air concentré de la cadette, fut gêné d'être une possible source de problèmes entre les deux sœurs.

\- Attends, attends, Seika, tu me fais une crise de jalousie là ? s'étonna quelques secondes Thénène avant d'appeler un autre patient.

\- Oui, je suis jalouse ! affirma la japonaise, encore plus contrariée.

\- Je... Oh, putain de merde : faut nettoyer et suturer ça tout de suite ! Désolée Seika, je vais devoir te laisser : c'est hyper urgent !

\- Mais, t'as pas répondu !

\- On en reparlera quand je rentre parce que tu deviens complètement contradictoire ! décida la métisse. Bisous, je t'aime !

Et elle raccrocha, laissant son aînée dans la confusion. Quand elle termina l'appel, Allen se rendit compte qu'il souhaitait lui parler et qu'elle lui manquait également. Il se demandait si elle passerait une bonne nuit, il réfléchissait aussi à ce qui se passerait à son retour. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Thénène et Seika auraient une petite discussion, et possiblement à son sujet. Il se sentait mal de gêner l'aînée, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait : lui, il voulait juste passer du temps avec la cadette, apprendre à la connaître davantage, la serrer contre lui et la câliner, oui, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas devenir une menace pour Seika, loin de là.

La japonaise les laissa et alla se coucher, un peu nerveuse, et une ambiance taquine naquit grâce à Rarès et Lavi.

\- Allen, fais gaffe à tes fesses !

\- On dirait bien qu'elle compte faire une soupe de pousse de soja ! ajouta Lavi.

\- J'en ai bien peur également..., souffla le blandin. Hmm, dites les garçons...

\- Ouais ?

\- J'ai... comme qui dirait... envie de parler à Thénène... est-ce que je devrais... l'appeler ?

\- Bah oui idiot ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Tch, Moyashi, t'es pathétique.

\- Bakanda, ferme ton clapet parce que personne ne t'a demandé ton avis !

\- Laisse-le Allen : il est jaloux ! déclara alors le roumain.

\- Moi, jaloux ? demanda Kanda en regardant le brun dans les yeux.

\- Ouais, t'es jaloux ! appuya l'apprenti Bookman.

\- J'crois bien que vous avez des problèmes de mémoire parce que je vous rappelle que moi, le jaloux, j'ai déjà embrassé Seika, la meuf que l'autre abruti de roumain aimait et semble toujours aimer.

\- Ça, c'était un coup bas et super méchant ! s'indigna Lavi.

\- Rien à battre de vos avis à la con...

\- Non, laisse Lavi, il a pas tort d'un côté..., marmonna Rarès.

\- Bah, depuis, y'a pas de rapprochements ni de contact avec Seika ! Vous êtes pas aussi proches qu'Allen et Thénène !

\- Si tu veux Baka Usagi, pouffa le kendoka en allant se coucher.

\- Yuu est un parfait idiot : ne fais pas attention à lui ! dit Lavi à son camarade en lui tapotant le dos.

\- N'empêche qu'il a raison et que ça m'a un peu piqué, bredouilla le brun, confus. Enfin bref, Allen, n'hésite pas et appelle-la avant de regretter.

\- Il a raison Moyashi !

\- Je... D'accord, je vais l'appeler... Et je m'appelle Allen, abruti de Lavi !

\- Bon, va appeler ta chérie !

\- Ce n'est... ce n'est pas ma chérie ! rougit le blandin.

\- Oh, dans peu de temps, elle le sera ! ricanèrent les deux garçons avant de s'en aller à leur tour.

Allen patienta quelques instants, hésitant, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il lança alors la communication via Timcampy, anxieux. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire quand son visage apparut devant lui.

\- Oh, Allen ! s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir... je ne te gêne pas trop ?

\- Euh, je te rappelle dans deux minutes ! déclara-t-elle en s'empourprant et en coupant la communication.

Il fut déstabilisé un instant avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, en soupirant. Pourquoi avait-elle raccroché ? Il réfléchissait à la question tout en troquant ses vêtements contre son pyjama. Alors qu'il allait s'allonger dans son lit, il remarqua qu'un appel avait été lancé et que Thénène le fixait, les yeux brillants.

\- Oh, Thénène ! s'exclama le blandin, surpris. Ça fait longtemps que... tu es là ?

\- Assez pour voir ton joli popotin se glisser dans ce pyjama.

\- Hmm... qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, embarrassé.

\- En fait, j'étais en train de me changer moi aussi et je pensais que c'était Seika donc j'ai répondu immédiatement, avoua la jeune fille, un peu moqueuse. J'étais en sous-vêtements quand tu as appelé...

\- Oh, excuse-moi ! Je-je n'y avais pas pensé !

\- J'vois ça !

Elle gloussa un peu et s'allongea dans son lit.

\- Ça va ? l'interrogea-t-elle alors.

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Oui, tout va bien.

\- Vraiment ? Et tes cauchemars, tu vas réussir à gérer ? s'enquit Allen, soucieux.

En la voyant faire les gros yeux, il songea au fait qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant et qu'il l'avait sûrement brusquée.

\- Désolé : je ne voulais pas être aussi... brusque !

\- Non, non, c'est juste que tu as l'air... inquiet, dit pensivement la cadette.

\- Bah... je le suis quand même...

\- Oh... c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as appelée ?

\- Un peu oui... je voulais aussi te parler mais je viens de me rendre compte que je sais pas quoi te dire, avoua timidement Allen en s'installant dans son lit.

\- T'es vraiment mignon à t'inquiéter pour moi ! chuchota-t-elle, touchée.

\- C-C'est normal tu sais...

Elle bâilla et le garçon comprit qu'il se faisait tard.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse ? la questionna le maudit, avenant.

\- Pas réellement : même si tu n'es pas à côté de moi, c'est rassurant de t'entendre...

\- Ravi de le savoir alors !

\- Désolée si je m'endors hein, minauda Thénène en fermant les yeux.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu es épuisée, c'est normal !

\- Je voudrais dormir avec toi tu sais...

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'elle lui adressa avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond. Allen fut bouche bée un long moment, surpris, avant de sourire béatement de plaisir, heureux de savoir qu'il lui manquait. Alors qu'il observait son visage endormi qui paraissait si paisible, un peu caché par quelques boucles noires lui retombant dessus, le jeune homme se dit que lui aussi aurait voulu dormir avec elle et la serrer contre lui, en l'écoutant marmonner à son oreille, parfois rire ou insulter ces avatars qu'elle se visualisait en dormant. Bercé par une douce chaleur, il finit lui aussi par s'endormir, le cœur léger. Au réveil, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas coupé la communication et que la métisse se réveillait doucement devant lui.

\- Bonjour Moyashiiii ! lui sourit-elle.

\- Bon-Bonjour, bégaya-t-il, embarrassé.

\- Kekya ?

\- Rien rien ! Je pensais... avoir raccroché...

\- Oh mais t'en fais pas !

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'ai encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit et je me suis réveillée assez paniquée et retournée. Quand j'ai vu que tu dormais et que tu n'avais pas raccroché, ça m'a touchée et j'ai réussi à me calmer... C'était comme si... nous étions ensemble un peu..., lui révéla gauchement Thénène en rougissant à vue d'œil.

\- Oh, je suis ravi de savoir que j'ai pu t'aider ! s'écria le blandin, en lui souriant.

\- Hmm, je dois y aller ! Si tu veux je t'appellerai ce soir !

Avant qu'il ne puisse donner sa réponse, Thénène coupa court à leur communication, laissant Allen dans une confusion agréable. Il resta allongé un instant avant de sauter de son lit et de profiter de sa journée. Il était joyeux et le laissait paraître tout le long de la journée, si bien que Lavi et Rarès se doutèrent que quelque chose était arrivé. Ils tentèrent de faire parler leur ami qui décida de ne rien leur dire, ne souhaitant pas être taquiné. Il attendit impatiemment le soir et l'appel de la jeune fille. La métisse l'appela à peu près à la même heure que la veille, alors qu'il se trouvait dans son lit entrain de rêvasser.

\- Hmm, t'as l'air heureux toi ! remarqua Thénène pendant qu'elle s'installait dans son lit.

\- De te parler, oui ! avoua Allen avec un petit sourire.

Il ricana en la voyant rougir puis prit de ses nouvelles. Comme la veille, ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que la cadette s'endorme et le maudit l'observa s'assoupir, en plongeant à son tour dans un sommeil profond. Ils procédèrent ainsi pendant trois jours, jusqu'à ce que Seika découvre leur petit secret et se transforme en furie. Elle se doutait bien que la bonne humeur d'Allen ces derniers avait un lien avec sa sœur mais elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'ils s'appelaient et restaient en communication tous les soirs.

Lavi et Rarès avaient également compris que les deux adolescents se parlaient régulièrement et voulaient en savoir plus, c'est pourquoi, un soir, une ou deux heures après que tout le monde ait rejoint sa chambre, ils décidèrent d'espionner le blandin et entrèrent dans sa chambre en toute discrétion. Ils virent alors l'écran de Timcampy, qui montrait la cadette allongée dans son lit et endormie, briller en face du visage d'Allen qui dormait paisiblement.

\- Oh, ils sont trop mignons ! s'exclamèrent-ils doucement tout en sortant de la chambre, pour ne pas les déranger.

\- Mais tu t'attendais à ça toi ? demanda Rarès, ahuri.

\- Ah non, du tout ! En tout cas, laissons-les tranquille et allons-nous coucher ! décida le rouquin, en bâillant.

Les deux compères regagnèrent alors leur chambre et s'endormirent rapidement. Le matin qui suivit, ils en parlaient tranquillement quand Seika fit son apparition et s'enquit du sujet de leur conversation. Ils bégayèrent qu'ils parlaient de la nuit étoilée de la veille, si bien que la japonaise comprit facilement qu'ils lui mentaient, la rendant d'autant plus méfiante et curieuse. Elle dut attendre la fin du repas pour réussir à tirer les vers du nez du rouquin et du brun, qui l'avaient évitée une bonne partie de la journée. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le petit salon quand, en les menaçant de mille maux et souffrances, ils avouèrent qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre d'Allen et qu'il appelait la cadette tous les soirs, dormant ensemble.

\- C-C'est une blague ? demanda Seika en se tournant vers Allen qui avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

\- La... la première fois, c'était... un accident...

\- C'était quand ?

\- Il y a quatre jours...

\- Et depuis, les autres fois sont aussi des accidents ?

\- Euh... pas vraiment..., bredouilla le blandin en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas !?

\- Je... elle m'avait dit que ça la rassurait d'être en communication avec moi quand elle se... réveillait la nuit... à cause de ses cauchemars...

Seika se tut et, face au silence de la japonaise, Allen osa la regarder. Il fut abasourdi de voir des larmes perler sur son visage et ses épaules être parcourues de tressautements. L'aînée éclata en sanglots, en s'enfuyant vers sa chambre, laissant les trois garçons plus que surpris. Rarès fut le premier à s'élancer à sa poursuite et fut rapidement suivi par ses deux camarades qui étaient totalement perdus.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Seika verrouilla la porte et s'empressa d'appeler Thénène pour avoir des explications. La métisse décrocha avec un sourire joyeux, sourire qui disparut aussitôt en voyant les larmes de son aînée.

\- Seika, qu'est-ce qui se passe !? s'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit !? lui demanda Seika alors que les garçons commençaient à frapper à sa porte.

\- Je t'ai pas dit quoi ?

\- Que tu fais encore des putain de cauchemars !

\- Ah...

\- Et pourquoi c'est Allen que tu appelles et pas moi, hein !?

\- Ah, je vois pourquoi t'es aussi énervée en fait, marmonna la cadette, assez gênée. Mais...

\- Bordel... Tu m'aimes plus, c'est ça !? s'emporta alors la japonaise.

\- Non mais-

\- Je suis moins importante à tes yeux !? T'as enfin quelqu'un qui t'apprécie et tu me jettes maintenant !?

\- Kaka, écoute ! Je peux pas...

\- Non, j'veux rien entendre : je passe au second plan, j'suis en train de te perdre et ça m'énerve !

\- Putain, SEIKA ! tempêta Thénène en devenant rouge.

\- J'suis là pour toi moi, Titi..., murmura la japonaise entre deux sanglots.

Elle se cacha le visage avec ses mains si bien qu'elle ne vit pas la mâchoire de sa cadette se crisper et cette dernière se pincer l'arête du nez. Elle entendit néanmoins le signal qui indiquait que la communication avait été coupée et ses larmes redoublèrent, persuadée que Thénène l'abandonnait. Elle s'était effondrée au pied de son lit alors que la porte de sa chambre venait de s'ouvrir, Rarès ayant réussi à faire sauter le verrou. Malgré l'obstacle que représentait la porte, ils avaient suivi l'échange entre les deux sœurs et avaient saisi qu'ils étaient dans une situation assez épineuse. Avec l'aide de l'apprenti Bookman, ils l'installèrent sur son lit mais ne parvinrent pas à la calmer.

Ils conclurent qu'ils avaient besoin d'une aide extérieure et demandèrent à Kanda de venir calmer la japonaise. Lorsqu'il avait vu Rarès et Lavi gênés, il s'était retenu de les passer à tabac pour l'avoir dérangé à une heure si tardive mais il se ravisa quand il sut que Seika n'était pas réellement dans son assiette. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa compatriote, de mauvais poil, tout en se demandant pour quelles raisons obscures était-elle encore en train de chialer.

\- Oï, Baka Hikari ! J'espère que t'as une excellente raison pour t'mettre à chialer et qu'on m'appelle alors que j'allais m'coucher ! vociféra Kanda en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

\- Ya... Yami..., déclara-t-elle entre deux sanglots, tout en lui sautant au cou.

Elle déversa alors sa peine contre le torse de son compatriote, plus précisément sur son pyjama, alors qu'il se retenait de s'énerver contre elle. En la regardant pleurer durant une dizaine de minutes contre lui, il soupira et comprit qu'elle ne comptait pas le lâcher aussi facilement, voire pas du tout de la nuit. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'allongea avec elle dans son lit.

\- Euh Kanda..., l'interpella Lavi, peu confiant et perdu.

\- Vous inquiétez pas : laissez-la-moi.

\- N'en profite pas trop en tout cas, grommela Rarès avant de s'en aller.

Le rouquin et le blandin s'en allèrent à leur tour, fermant la porte sur leur passage. Allen, perturbé, essaya de contacter la métisse sans succès, pendant que les deux japonais étaient plongés dans une intimité.

Seika se trouvait sous Kanda et entourait son cou de son bras valide. Celui-ci se redressa un peu et posa une main sur la joue de l'aînée.

\- Hikari, c'est quoi le problème ?

Elle posa enfin les yeux sur lui et l'observa, les yeux pleins de larmes, se calmant légèrement. Le kendoka remarqua qu'elle était sur le point de fondre de nouveau en pleurs mais qu'elle se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Comme la dernière fois, il avança doucement son visage vers le sien et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Seika ferma les yeux et accentua le contact en pressant sa bouche contre celle de Kanda puis en entrouvrant les lèvres. Kanda comprit qu'elle lui donnait accès à sa bouche et s'empressa de faire passer sa langue pour la faire danser avec celle de sa compatriote. Il devina également qu'il s'agissait du premier vrai baiser de Seika, au vu de sa timidité apparente dans ses mouvements. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi intensément, pendant une longue minute, jusqu'à ce que la japonaise ne rompe le contact, à bout de souffle.

Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Kanda, qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour la serrer contre lui et l'autre autour de sa taille. Enveloppée de cette façon, dans les bras de cet homme qui ne la laissait pas indifférente, Seika ferma les yeux et s'endormit, bercée par le souffle régulier du kendoka et son parfum de lotus. Au réveil, elle se trouva allongée sur lui, le nez plongé dans son cou. L'aînée se redressa doucement et constata que son camarade était torse nu et qu'elle était simplement vêtue du haut de ce dernier, trop large pour elle. Elle sentit également deux mains sous le vêtement, qui lui tenaient les fesses, et une érection, juste derrière celles-ci. Elle poussa un cri en s'extirpant du lit, tout en insultant son compatriote qu'elle venait de réveiller.

\- MAIS PUTAIN, T'ES OBLIGÉ DE BANDER QUAND ON DORT ENSEMBLE !? ET DE ME TENIR LE CUL !? s'écria-t-elle en se collant à son armoire à vêtements.

\- Oh, mais arrête de hurler dès le matin, espèce d'idiote : remercie-moi, non !? Ingrate !

\- JE NE TE REMERCIE DE RIEN DU TOUT, SALOPARD DE YAMI !

\- Et puis, c'est de ma faute si t'es bonne maintenant !? rétorqua le kendoka en se redressant.

\- PERVERS DE YAMI ! ET COMMENT ÇA S'FAIT QUE J'PORTE TON HAUT HEIN !? s'enquit Seika, rouge de colère. ON A FAIT QUOI HIER SOIR !?

\- P't'être parce que toi, Baka Hikari, t'étais endormie habillée donc je t'ai retiré des vêtements et je t'ai mis mon haut parce que j'avais la flemme de chercher ton pyjama dans tes affaires ! Et à part, s'embrasser avec la langue, te changer en te tripotant un peu et dormir ensemble, j'vois pas c'qu'on a pu faire d'autre ! déclara Kanda en s'étirant. D'ailleurs, t'as un joli bonnet au passage.

Elle retira le haut du japonais et le lui mit dans les mains, tout en le mettant à la porte. Cela lui importait peu de se montrer en sous-vêtements face à lui vu qu'il l'avait déjà déshabillée la veille.

\- Bon, j'pense que la prochaine fois, on peut passer l'étape supérieure ! railla le kendoka avec un rictus moqueur.

Seika lui claqua la porte au nez, en lui hurlant d'aller se faire foutre, puis se replongea dans son lit, désorientée. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait la veille !? Pourquoi lui avait-elle donné accès à sa bouche !? Elle se remémora le contact qu'avait établi son compatriote, la douceur de son geste et de ses lèvres, l'agréable sensation qu'il avait provoquée en elle, son corps chaud contre le sien et aussitôt, ce fut comme si elle faisait un bond dans le passé et qu'elle revenait à ce moment précis où ils s'étaient embrassés quelque peu passionnément, à cet instant précis où ce contact lui avait fait oublier la raison de sa tristesse, happée dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires. Elle regrettait et, en même temps, pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Pour le coup, elle était vraiment perturbée, ne sachant plus comment réagir face au kendoka.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation pareille avec Kanda mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus trouver d'excuses parce qu'elle avait totalement participé au baiser. Mais merde, pourquoi elle avait fait ça !? Elle se maudit intérieurement tout en s'habillant pour aller manger. Le temps qu'elle remette ses idées en place, elle décida qu'elle devrait éviter et ignorer le japonais autant que possible. Elle était obligée de l'accepter maintenant mais il lui faisait trop d'effet et se trouvait être trop séduisant.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, se haïssant de penser ainsi, et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Devant sa mauvaise humeur visible, le petit trio masculin décida de faire profil bas, principalement Allen qui ne souhaitait pas perdre sa tête. Quand Kanda prit place à leur table, Seika leur parut soudainement gênée mais mangeait, sans prêter attention au kendoka. Ils devinèrent aisément que quelque chose était arrivé entre ces deux-là mais décidèrent de ne faire aucune remarque, au vu de l'air menaçant et énervé de l'aînée. Elle fut dans le même état d'esprit durant toute la matinée et le début de l'après-midi.

En milieu d'après-midi, la japonaise s'était rendue à l'infirmerie puis à la section scientifique pour vérifier l'état de son bras comme elle allait bientôt retirer son plâtre. Elle passait tranquillement ses tests lorsque Reever alerta la Congrégation du retour de Lenalee et Thénène. En apprenant ceci, Seika se sentit à la fois heureuse de savoir que sa cadette était de retour mais aussi très mal à l'aise et quelque peu souffrante vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle ressentait. Ne sachant pas vraiment que faire, elle décida de l'éviter au mieux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle passerait par l'infirmerie avant de rejoindre ses camarades.

Dès qu'elle termina ses examens, la jeune femme rejoignit le réfectoire pour obtenir de quoi grignoter auprès de Jerry, ayant une petite faim. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée car elle retrouva le trio infernal dans la cafétéria, prenant un petit goûter. Elle s'installa avec eux et se régala tranquillement. Quelques instants plus tard, Kanda s'incrusta, uniquement dans le but de l'emmerder, puis elle entendit des cris de protestation en provenance du couloir et un bruit de pas très lourds qui martelaient le sol. Thénène apparut alors accompagnée d'une aura courroucée qui l'auréolait.

Elle avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et la lèvre inférieure un peu enflée. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et un peu brûlés. La cadette était trempée jusqu'aux os et, pourtant, elle avançait d'un pas déterminé vers la table où le groupe s'était installé. Seika devina aisément que la métisse était énervée au vu de l'expression effrayante qu'elle arborait et qu'elle n'avait montré que très rarement dans sa vie mais aussi Thénène laissait ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sol, inscrivant bien profondément ses traces de pas. Instinctivement, l'aînée se leva pour faire face à sa sœur, embarrassée. Merde, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire ! Pendant que Thénène se rapprochait d'elle et se plantait face à elle, avec un regard furieux, son cerveau avait tourné à plein régime mais avait fait chou blanc.

\- Oh, T-Thénène..., essaya-t-elle maladroitement. T'es déjà de retour ?

La cadette ne répondit rien mais envoya une gifle monumentale à son aînée qui tituba sous la force du coup. Toute l'assistance fut choquée et Seika sonnée pendant une dizaine de secondes. Elle s'attrapa la joue en se reprenant avant de s'indigner : Thénène venait de la gifler !?

\- J'espère que t'as une excellente raison de m'avoir giflée avant que je m'énerve à mon tour ! siffla la japonaise, sur les nerfs.

\- Parce que Dieu m'a donné la sœur la plus conne du monde ! hurla alors la cadette, rouge.

Elle était si énervée que les veines de son cou ressortaient et qu'elle dégageait de la chaleur. Seika fut stupéfaite de voir sa sœur l'invectiver de cette façon et se calma immédiatement, comprenant que Thénène était _**vraiment**_ énervée.

\- Mais ça va pas de dire des conneries pareilles !? Ça t'arrive de réfléchir une seconde Seika !? Depuis quand je t'aime plus !? Depuis quand tu as moins d'importance !? Depuis quand je te rejette !? Depuis quand t'es en train de me perdre !? continua la jeune fille. QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE DANS TA PUTAIN DE CERVELLE SEIKA LACROIX !? Explique-toi.

\- Bah... c'est le cas..., marmonna la japonaise en baissant instinctivement la tête.

Thénène la gifla une seconde fois, sur sa joue valide, tout aussi violemment que la première. L'aînée fut une seconde fois retournée, ne comprenant pas d'où venait cet excès de violence envers elle.

\- Mais putain de merde, qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore !? Pourquoi tu dis ça alors que c'est complètement faux !?

\- En quoi c'est faux, hein !? s'emporta finalement Seika, énervée par l'attitude de sa cadette. Prouve-moi que c'est faux alors !

Elle releva la tête vers la métisse et resta sans voix devant les larmes de Thénène.

\- Sérieusement Seika ? Tu me demandes en quoi c'est faux ? Bordel, t'es ma SŒUR ! Ça fait des années qu'on vit ensemble et malgré toutes nos emmerdes, toutes nos conneries, tout ce qui s'est passé, malgré TOUT, on est toujours restées soudées, on s'est toujours aidées, on s'est toujours tenues compagnie. Putain Seika, tu te rends pas compte des conneries que t'es en train de sortir à tout va : je t'aime plus que tout et plus que quiconque sur cette terre, t'es la personne la plus importante de ma vie parce que, depuis le début, je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi et que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi comme tu l'as toujours fait et comme tu l'as toujours été et tu sais pertinemment que j'essaie au mieux de te rendre la pareille ! Je ne pourrai jamais rejeter la personne qui m'a sauvée la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, qui m'a toujours soutenue dans n'importe quelle situation, qui est restée là pour moi malgré le boulet que j'ai pu être dans le passé, boulet que je peux encore être à l'avenir mais j'essaie d'éviter ça ! Et tu ne me perdras jamais Seika parce que, toi et moi, nous deux, c'est jusqu'à la mort : on se l'est promis, rappelle-toi ! Comment tu peux douter ainsi de tout ce que je ressens pour toi !? s'écria la cadette. MERDE !

Elle donna un coup de pied dans la table la plus proche, l'envoyant se briser contre un mur, puis s'attrapa les cheveux et commença à faire les cent pas pour tenter de se calmer. Rien n'y fit : elle finit par éclater en sanglots, en tombant à genoux. Seika comprit parfaitement que ses mots avaient touché sa cadette et qu'ils étaient la raison de sa peine et de sa colère. L'aînée prit en charge son rôle d'aînée et s'agenouilla devant Thénène, la serrant fort contre elle, tout en lui murmurant que tout allait bien. En la prenant dans ses bras, elle sentit l'eau dégouliner des vêtements de sa cadette mais également sa peau brûlante.

Un peu inquiète, la japonaise s'écarta de la métisse et posa une main sur le front de cette dernière pour tenter de mesurer sa température. Elle la trouva assez élevée et remarqua l'air pâle et fatigué que cachait sa sœur.

\- Thénène, t'as de la fièvre !

\- Non, je vais bi...

La jeune fille éternua violemment et fut repoussée sur un mètre par la masse d'air expulsée. Immédiatement, l'aînée prit sa cadette dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, alarmée.

\- Seika, je te dis que je vais bien ! tenta mollement la métisse sur le chemin.

\- Oh, ferme-la.


	45. Chapter 45

\- LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

\- Nii-san, du calme...

\- MA LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! geignit une nouvelle fois le Superviseur, le nez enfoui dans les draps de sa petite sœur.

\- Allez, du nerf ! rouspéta l'infirmière en chef devant l'attitude de Komui.

\- Excusez-le : je le récupère, déclara nonchalamment Reever en attrapant son supérieur par le col et en le tirant vers la sortie.

\- REEEEEEEEVER ! Vous êtes sans cœur !

\- Il y a des tas de choses à faire ! Vous aurez le droit de voir Lenalee quand vous aurez fini de remplir et de signer tous vos papiers !

\- À plus tard Nii-san ! soupira la chinoise en se rallongeant dans son lit.

L'attitude de son aîné pouvait l'agacer à certains moments : il fallait qu'il grandisse ! Toutefois, sa présence la rassurait et l'empêchait de s'ennuyer, sauf qu'il venait de s'en aller. Un éternuement retentit, en provenance du lit à côté du sien, et Lenalee posa alors les yeux sur Thénène, qui avait la tête enfouie sous ses draps.

\- À tes souhaits ! déclara-t-elle, sur un ton un peu moqueur.

De la couette ne s'échappa qu'une main, dont le pouce était levé, suivie d'une quinte de toux. La camarade de la chinoise était tombée malade alors qu'elles revenaient d'une mission qui avait failli tourner à la catastrophe la plus totale. La veille de leur arrivée, alors que le petit groupe de rapatriement venait de s'installer dans une auberge, ils furent pris de surprise par un groupuscule d'Akuma. Bien qu'ils fussent éliminés, leur attaque surprise aggrava l'état des blessés, jusqu'à mettre en jeu leur pronostic vital. La chinoise avait été blessée, se foulant la cheville, et la cadette avait donc pris la décision de reprendre la route. Lenalee avait dans un premier temps refusé de reprendre le chemin de nuit et blessée, ne pouvant assurer la sécurité du groupe. Elle avait ensuite vu que Thénène était animée par une colère profonde et s'était rappelée qu'elle avait eu son aînée au téléphone juste avant l'attaque.

Elle avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elles et que la métisse avait été pressée de régler le souci. Devant l'insistance de la jeune fille, la sœur de Komui avait cédé et le groupe avait repris le chemin en pleine obscurité. Guidée par la cadette, ils avaient emprunté de nombreux détours, des raccourcis dans les bois, les obligeant par moments à couper par un cours d'eau, et effectué de nombreuses pauses pour stabiliser le pronostic vital des blessés. Même si elle ne le lui avait pas dit, Lenalee avait remarqué que Thénène s'était énormément fatiguée à assurer le passage et la protection du groupe, tout en s'occupant des blessés, mais plus ils s'approchaient de la Congrégation, plus elle semblait davantage énervée.

Ce fut Lavi qui lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux sœurs la nuit et dans la journée qui avait suivi. Lenalee savait donc que les Lacroix n'étaient pas forcément en bon terme et que toutes les deux étaient tombées dans une petite déprime : cela faisait trois jours que Seika ne parlait plus à ses compagnons et restait énormément seule, très souvent perdue dans ses pensées avec un air soucieux et perdu, tandis que Thénène ne sortait pas la tête de sa couette et ne mangeait que le strict minimum. Lenalee, Rarès, Lavi et Allen s'inquiétaient mais ne savaient pas quoi faire pour leur remonter le moral. Ils étaient partis du principe que l'une remonterait le moral de l'autre.

Le trio infernal, comme Lenalee restait à l'infirmerie à sa demande personnelle, essayait de communiquer avec la japonaise, lui proposer des activités mais n'aboutissaient à rien de concret. Ils essayaient également de faire bouger la cadette, de la sortir de sa couette mais ils ne recevaient que des coups, sauf Allen. La métisse était plus tendre avec lui mais ne sortait toujours pas de sa couette. En repensant à tout ça, Lenalee soupira et alla s'asseoir près du lit de Thénène. Sur le petit meuble adjacent au lit se trouvait le plateau de la cadette que les infirmières avaient apportés une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Alors que la chinoise tentait de faire avaler quelque chose à la jeune fille, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître leurs garçons préférés, décidés à faire rire leur amie, même sous sa couette.

\- COUCOU, C'EST NOOOOOOOOOOOUS ! fanfaronnèrent Lavi et Rarès en passant le pas de la porte.

\- Je vous la laisse : essayez d'en tirer quelque chose ! dit Lenalee en retournant dans son lit.

Le petit duo ne se gêna pas et tenta par tous les moyens d'obtenir un signe positif. Pendant qu'ils se mangeaient des coups de la part de Thénène, l'anglais et son amie les regardaient de loin, à la fois amusés et dépités.

\- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit alors Allen auprès de la chinoise.

\- Moi, ça va, toujours aussi inquiète mais bon... et toi ?

\- Idem...

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution ! s'exclama Lenalee pendant que Lavi venait de recevoir un coup ses bijoux de famille.

\- Avec moi, elle est plus tendre et mange un peu mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'elle guérisse..., souffla le blandin.

\- D'ailleurs, je viens d'y penser : Seika est au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Que Thénène ne mange plus rien !

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

Étonnée, Lenalee interpella les deux autres idiots et leur posa la même question. Devant leur réponse négative, elle fit les gros yeux.

\- Vous ne lui avez toujours pas dit !?

\- Bah comment dire..., débuta Lavi, mal à l'aise.

\- Elle ne prend plus le temps de nous parler..., continua le roumain.

\- Et quand on essaie de lui parler de sa cadette, elle évite le sujet..., conclut le maudit, embarrassé.

Sans attendre plus de développement, Lenalee quitta son lit et prit ses béquilles, ordonnant aux garçons de l'attendre ici. Elle se rendit aussi rapidement que possible jusqu'à la chambre de la japonaise. Elle était persuadée que Seika réagirait en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle arriva à point nommé devant la chambre de Seika car celle-ci revenait justement de la cafétéria et ne cacha pas son étonnement de trouver la chinoise devant sa porte.

\- Ta cheville va mieux ? demanda poliment l'aînée.

\- Seika, je dois te parler de Thénène.

\- Ah, je viens de me souvenir que...

\- Seika ! dit fermement la sœur du Superviseur en haussant le ton. C'est important !

\- Elle ne mange plus, c'est ça ? soupira Seika en croisant les bras.

\- Tu... tu savais ?

\- Évidemment : je sais comment réagit mon idiote de sœur quand elle se sent coupable ou quand elle regrette un geste !

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir dans ce cas !? s'emporta la chinoise.

\- Du calme Lenalee : je vais y aller ! Je voulais juste évaluer ! répondit calmement la japonaise.

\- Évaluer quoi ?

\- À quel point elle s'en voulait... Laisse-moi jusqu'à l'heure du coucher : ne t'en fais pas !

Rassurée de savoir que Seika se faisait du souci pour sa cadette, Lenalee retourna sereinement dans à l'infirmerie, non sans avoir préalablement présenté des excuses pour s'être énervée. En rentrant dans la chambre, elle vit le brun et le rouquin qui se pansaient mutuellement et Allen qui chuchotait à la masse que représentait Thénène sous ses draps. À travers le tissu, il déposa un petit bisou sur la tête de la jeune fille puis rejoignit le petit groupe qui s'était formé devant la porte.

\- Alors ? lança-t-il.

\- Seika m'a fait comprendre qu'elle allait réagir et sous peu ! lui apprit-elle avec un air soulagé.

\- Super dans ce cas ! s'exclamèrent les garçons.

Le groupe d'amis discuta encore un petit instant puis décida de laisser les deux filles se reposer et attendre l'arrivée de la japonaise. Cette dernière, après le départ de Lenalee, s'était posée un bon quart d'heure dans sa chambre, allongée sur le ventre dans son lit, le cerveau tournant à plein régime. Il fallait absolument qu'elle récupère sa cadette parce qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Seika était perdue, tiraillée dans ses sentiments, et avait besoin de quelques éclaircissements que seule Thénène était capable de lui délivrer d'une façon si simple, si parlante et si pure qu'il en était parfois déconcertant. Elle avait besoin de sa cadette pour remettre de l'ordre dans le fouillis émotionnel qu'elle avait aggravé en embrassant de plein gré son cher compatriote.

Elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature de ses sentiments, aussi bien que celle des sentiments de Kanda. Lui qui était froid, asocial, violent, tyrannique, s'intéressait-il vraiment à elle ? Pouvait-il réellement montrer de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi s'intéressait-il à elle ? L'aînée grogna face à ces questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait répondre et ses pensées allèrent immédiatement à sa sœur, qui saurait l'aider. Seika ressentait le besoin d'être rassurée et d'être câlinée. Elle songea également au fait que cette imbécile heureuse lui manquait énormément et qu'il fallait qu'elle aille la tirer de son trou. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre mais elle traînait encore dans son lit.

Elle ferma les yeux sans s'endormir, le temps de se reposer légèrement, tout en imaginant que sa cadette était avec elle. Alors que la japonaise flottait sur un petit nuage paisible, un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle sentit ses poils se dresser. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, se pensant folle, tout en essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur mais rien n'y fit et tout fut amplifié. Seika n'était pas aussi sensible que sa cadette mais elle savait lorsqu'une personne se trouvait derrière elle et, de temps à autre, déterminer si elle avait de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions. Pour le coup, Seika était complètement effrayée car elle sentait une présence extrêmement maléfique dans son dos, présence sombre et oppressante qui semblait se rapprocher d'elle et s'enrouler autour d'elle, l'emprisonnant à la manière d'un serpent, lentement, calmement mais intelligemment.

Seika était totalement paniquée, si bien qu'elle arrêta de respirer. Elle avait la sensation qu'un doigt gelé, ou une griffe, glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, très lentement, comme si la personne à qui appartenait ce doigt prenait un malin plaisir à effrayer la jeune femme et à la voir paniquer, prenant particulièrement son temps en insistant à certains endroits. Elle essaya de ne pas réagir mais elle finit par craquer et se retourna d'un coup. Persuadée que quelqu'un ou quelque chose de terrifiant était posté là, dans son dos, l'aînée tomba des nues lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne, qu'elle se trouvait seule dans sa chambre.

Haletante et stressée, elle passa une main dans son cou perturbée et se remémora de la minute intense qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle en était convaincue : il y avait eu quelqu'un ou quelque chose derrière elle. Purée, elle commençait à devenir folle, ça y est ! Bordel, il fallait qu'elle en parle à Thénène car elle était apeurée. Elle le sentait mal, très mal... N'ayant plus aucune raison de glander, elle sauta de son lit et quitta expéditivement la pièce, tout en jetant quelques regards méfiants autour d'elle. Quelque chose la dérangeait énormément : elle avait eu l'impression de reconnaître la présence, elle lui avait semblé si familière...

Arrivée à la cuisine de Jerry, elle décida d'oublier ce détail pour l'instant et se concentrer au maximum pour être efficace. Elle fit part au cuisinier de la situation assez particulière dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement avec sa sœur mais également de son idée pour régler le problème. Thénène adorait manger, surtout quand c'était son aînée qui préparait à manger, donc elle allait être servie. Avec l'aide et l'enthousiasme de Jerry, Seika concocta leur soupe favorite, dont elles seules avaient la recette, ainsi qu'un énorme gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert. Ils terminèrent en fin d'après-midi et la japonaise s'empressa de rejoindre l'infirmerie, poussant un chariot, chariot sur lequel elle avait déposé un saladier entier de soupe ainsi que le gâteau qu'elle avait fait et quelques fruits, sans oublier les couverts et les serviettes.

Elle dînerait avec sa cadette, donc elle n'aurait pas à supporter Kanda et elle en était soulagée. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Rarès et Lavi qui se rendaient également à l'infirmerie. En voyant le chariot rempli de nourriture, un petit filet de bave s'échappa de leur bouche, notamment lorsqu'ils virent le gâteau.

\- On touche avec les yeux ! grogna Seika en leur frappant les doigts, alors qu'ils voulaient attraper la pâtisserie.

\- Seika, tu peux nous en donner un bout ! s'indigna le brun.

\- Non, c'est pour Thénène donc allez vous faire enculer, merci bien !

\- Ah, si je fais la grève de la faim comme Thénène, j'ai aussi droit à un gâteau comme celui-ci ? tenta mielleusement l'apprenti Bookman, plein d'espoir.

\- J'te laisserai crever sans remords, rétorqua placidement la japonaise.

\- P-P-Pardon ?

\- Et j'abrégerai même tes souffrances s'il le faut !

\- Non non, ça ira ! bégaya Lavi, effrayé.

\- Pff, mauviette !

Rarès se moqua de son ami sur le reste du chemin et la complicité qu'ils affichaient fit sourire Seika qui avait pensé que son ami d'enfance aurait eu du mal à s'intégrer. Elle avait bien l'impression qu'il allait rester ici à la Congrégation et cela lui faisait plaisir. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, ils étaient restés en bon terme même si, par moments, elle interceptait un ou deux regards très insistants et explicites de sa part, la faisant s'empourprer violemment de gêne et d'embarras. Elle savait que ses sentiments n'avaient pas complètement disparu mais qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas le laisser paraître. La japonaise devinait que cela ne devait pas être facile et, pour cette raison, trouvait son ami particulièrement fort d'endurer une telle épreuve.

Les garçons se chamaillèrent sur le reste du chemin et Seika les regarda, amusée. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de sa cadette, ils virent les infirmières qui essayaient de tirer cette dernière de son lit et de la faire manger. L'aînée ricana devant tous les efforts et la bonne volonté qu'elles gaspillaient. Elle intervint rapidement et leur fit savoir qu'elle prenait le relais. Elles s'en allèrent donc, les laissant en petit comité. Dans les secondes qui suivirent leur départ, Allen et Lenalee décidèrent de se joindre à la fête.

\- Seika ! se réjouit la chinoise.

\- T'as vu ? J'suis en avance ! gloussa la susnommée en s'attachant les cheveux. Gardez-moi le chariot un instant s'il vous plaît et, surtout, ne touchez à rien !

\- Oui m'dame ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Lavi et Rarès.

\- Bon, Allen et Lenalee, surveillez ces deux cons !

\- Sans problème ! ricanèrent le blandin et la jeune fille.

Rassurée, elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de la métisse, qui était toujours cachée sous sa couette.

\- Titi ?

\- ...

\- Thénène ? insista Seika.

\- ... y'a... y'a personne..., chuchota la cadette d'une voix rauque.

\- Mais oui et moi j'suis à fond sur Lavi !

\- P-Pardon !? s'exclama le rouquin, bien que Seika l'ignora complètement et continua de s'adresser à sa sœur :

\- Oh, arrête-moi tes conneries et sors de cette couverture !

\- Je sors pas !

\- Thénène, sors de..., débuta la japonaise en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa cadette, main qu'elle retira presque immédiatement en recevant un coup de jus. Aïe ! T'as électrifié ta couverture sérieusement !?

\- Seika, va-t'en s'il te plaît..., exigea doucement la métisse.

L'aînée de la fratrie ne dit rien et se leva lentement de sa place. Elle se retenait fortement de se jeter sur sa cadette et lui donner un énorme coup sur la tête, pour essayer de lui remettre les idées en place. Elle réfléchit rapidement puis décida de procéder autrement. Seika attrapa le matelas de la métisse sur le côté et le souleva, faisant chuter la personne qui se trouvait dessus ainsi que sa couverture. Thénène finit donc allongée sur le dos, étalée sur sa couverture. La japonaise réagit immédiatement en voyant l'air ébahi que sa cadette affichait et lui sauta dessus : Seika s'assit à califourchon sur Thénène, lui saisissant les deux poignets qu'elle plaça au-dessus de sa tête.

La métisse, passablement outrée, ne put rien face à la force brute de son aînée et détourna le regard, incapable de regarder sa sœur dans les yeux. Ce geste ne manqua pas d'échapper à la japonaise qui attrapa le visage de sa victime d'une main et l'obligea à la regarder. Thénène ferma les yeux et Seika finit par s'emporter.

\- Bordel, Titi, regarde-moi s'il te plaît et dis-le !

\- Non !

\- Allez, Thénène !

\- Non !

\- Dis-le-moi Titi : je t'en veux pas tu sais ! déclara l'aînée. Et je sais que tu ressasses Titi : arrête, d'accord ?

\- Je... c'est pas possible..., souffla la cadette.

Les yeux fermés, elle se revit arriver en trombe devant son aînée, la gifler et lui hurler dessus, furibonde. Cette scène, elle se l'était rejouée mentalement un bon nombre de fois ces derniers jours et sa culpabilité ne faisait que croître : Thénène s'était emportée alors que son aînée doutait seulement. Elle n'avait pas su la rassurer avant qu'elle n'explose et elle n'avait pas anticipé cette réaction tout à fait normale de la part de son aînée. Elle n'avait rien prévu et sa sœur s'était sentie mal pendant un moment à cause d'elle. La métisse sentit les larmes couler progressivement avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, rencontrant directement les pupilles chaleureuses et soulagées de Seika qui lui souriait tendrement.

La japonaise relâcha les poignets de sa sœur et colla tranquillement son front à celui de sa cadette, après y avoir déposé un petit bisou. Thénène tenta d'effacer ses larmes, en vain, puis cacha ses yeux avec ses paumes.

\- Seika... je... je... pardon..., balbutia-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Et j'ai enfin mon Titi en larmes ! sourit l'aînée en serrant sa cadette contre elle. C'est pas grave Titi, vraiment pas...

Elle se redressa et laissa sa sœur déverser sa peine contre son épaule, lui frottant doucement le dos. Elle avait compris que Thénène s'en voulait de s'en être prise à elle et qu'elle pensait avoir pu éviter cette situation. Certes, ce qui s'était passé aurait pu être évité mais Thénène ne pouvait plus être sur tous les fronts et Seika, l'ayant compris, devait maintenant y mettre du sien. Bien entendu, sa cadette continuerait de se montrer perspicace et prévoyante mais la japonaise devait maintenant s'appliquer à s'ouvrir davantage à sa sœur lorsqu'elle allait mal ou avait un problème. Elle devait arrêter d'attendre qu'on vienne à elle : ce serait difficile mais c'était son objectif et elle devrait s'en tenir, aussi bien pour elle que son entourage.

Elle se leva et obligea sa cadette à s'asseoir sur son lit pendant qu'elle se calmait peu à peu.

\- T'es vraiment une guimauve ! ricana l'aînée en frottant le haut du crâne de la métisse.

\- Ah, et c'est toi qui dis ça !? renchérit Thénène avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Elles pouffèrent et la cadette vint se blottir dans les bras de la jeune femme.

\- Ouh là, viens pas dormir maintenant ! C'est l'heure de manger !

\- J'ai pas faim et tes seins m'ont manqué ! minauda la métisse en palpant la poitrine de son aînée.

\- Tu vas manger connard ! s'exclama Seika, rouge, en retirant la main de sa sœur.

Alors qu'elle sermonnait sa cadette à propos de sa stupide grève de la faim et de l'importance de bien se nourrir pour guérir convenablement, le chariot qu'elle avait préparé apparut sous leurs yeux, poussé par Allen qui souriait d'un air plus que ravi. En le voyant arriver, Thénène s'empourpra légèrement et lui sourit en retour. Elle devint totalement rouge lorsqu'il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, avant que Seika ne le chasse, ne souhaitant pas qu'il s'accapare toute l'attention de sa sœur : premier arrivé, premier servi. Voyant la détermination de Seika, les garçons rirent et, avec Lenalee, décidèrent de repasser après avoir mangé, devinant qu'une bonne ambiance s'installerait facilement après le repas. La japonaise servit sa cadette et la força à manger. Thénène avait fini par céder à la gourmandise et avait englouti une bonne moitié du saladier.

Pendant qu'elles mangeaient tranquillement, Seika décida d'aborder ce qui la tracassait.

\- Titi, faut que je te raconte !

\- J'ai les oreilles grandes ouvertes !

\- Déjà, y'a deux choses, lui précisa la jeune femme.

\- Mais accouche, j'veux savoir ! geignit Thénène, impatiente.

Seika lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt dans sa chambre.

\- Hmm, Seika ? lança Thénène après un long silence.

\- Ah, t'as quelque chose de sérieux à me dire toi.

\- Tu te souviens de notre dispute ?

\- Euh... Ouais, répondit la japonaise en rougissant de honte.

Elle n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé et s'en voulait encore de ces choses horribles qui avaient pu franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

\- Avant l'entraînement, je suis allée me reposer dans ma chambre, continua calmement Thénène en grignotant un morceau de pain. Je me suis allongée et j'ai commencé à entendre des voix... Enfin, une voix...

\- Une voix ?

\- Et genre, quelques instants après, il... il est apparu devant moi...

\- Odin..., devina facilement l'aînée.

\- Ouais et il m'a pas lâchée jusqu'à ce qu'on se réconcilie. Et même, je sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais à un moment donné, pendant qu'on était ensemble, j'ai regardé par-dessus ton épaule...

\- Et je me suis retournée et j'avais rien vu... Il était dans mon dos à ce moment-là ?

\- Ouais et ce que je comprends pas, c'est que tu le voies pas ! déclara la métisse.

\- Oh, t'en fais pas, y'a plein de choses que je comprends pas non plus avec lui : pourquoi il est parti ? Pourquoi il a pas repris contact ? Pourquoi il veut nous faire souffrir ? Plein de questions sans réponse...

\- Techniquement, on pourrait en avoir tu sais... ou peut-être un début...

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait leur en parler ? l'interrogea Seika, en comprenant le sous-entendu de sa cadette.

\- Peut-être, je sais pas... Sinon, faudrait contacter Tonton Kratos : il doit en savoir plus que nous, avança sa sœur en haussant les épaules.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'on sait pas où il est et lui non plus sait pas où on est ! À l'heure actuelle, il doit se dire qu'on est encore en Espagne et que, pour une raison quelconque, on ne répond plus à ses lettres.

\- Il me manque d'ailleurs...

\- Moi aussi...

\- Sinon, on devrait peut-être leur dire qu'on est pas réellement orphelines..., proposa doucement Thénène.

\- Pour qu'ils nous aident à le retrouver ? comprit Seika.

\- Ils ont sûrement un excellent réseau de contacts hein...

\- Ouais mais Titi, tu te rappelles des questions qu'on nous avait posées après notre test, à notre arrivée ?

\- Oui Kaka, on a pas su y répondre et je comprends de quoi tu as peur : Tonton est comme nous mais plus âgé et plus expérimenté donc avec plus de savoir, plus de connaissances et plus d'informations, souffla la cadette en jouant avec ses cheveux.

\- Et, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la Congrégation mais j'arrive pas à leur faire totalement confiance, lui avoua la japonaise.

\- Je comprends, t'en fais pas ! C'est pas pour t'effrayer mais dans certaines parties du bâtiment, il y a une aura vraiment étrange qui traîne de temps à autre et ça me perturbe toujours autant...

\- Vers les étages les plus bas ?

\- Tout à fait...

\- Et Hevlaska ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? s'enquit Seika, curieuse.

\- Je l'apprécie beaucoup : elle est gentille et affectueuse, c'est un peu un ange gardien mais Seika...

\- Toi aussi, t'as cette impression...

\- Cette putain impression qu'on lui a fait des choses inhumaines ? Oui, à chaque fois...

\- Thénène, on fait quoi ?

\- Seika, tu veux faire quoi ? demanda pensivement la cadette.

\- Je sais pas, vraiment pas. En soi, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? répliqua l'aînée, dépitée.

\- Attendre ou chercher des réponses mais on aura besoin de soutien...

\- On devrait leur en parler ?

\- Je sais pas, je pense pas : il vaut mieux ne pas les obliger à douter de ce lieu qu'ils aiment tant tu sais...

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, t'as raison...

\- Attendons, je sens que les choses ne sont pas prêtes à être sues et entendues par les autres, conclut tranquillement la métisse.

\- J'te suis mon Titi ! D'ailleurs, tu veux pas de gâteau ? s'étonna Seika.

\- Si mais j'attends qu'ils reviennent pour qu'on puisse le manger ensemble !

\- Waw, quelle générosité !

\- Range ton sarcasme débile et raconte-moi la deuxième chose que je dois savoir ! exigea Thénène, en la regardant fixement.

Se souvenant qu'il y avait effectivement deux points importants à aborder avec sa cadette, et que ce second point était consacré à ce qui se passait actuellement entre elle et Kanda, Seika devint toute rouge et détourna le regard. Elle passa une main dans sa nuque puis joua successivement avec ses doigts avant de remettre en place ses cheveux. Gênée, elle ne savait pas comment introduire le sujet.

\- Bon, je vois que ça touche particulièrement tes sentiments, conclut Thénène après l'avoir attentivement observée.

\- Et pas qu'un peu...

\- T'as embrassé Kanda ?

\- Co-Comment t'as deviné !? s'exclama la japonaise, ahurie.

\- Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! déclara nonchalamment la métisse, avec un petit sourire coquin.

\- T'es vraiment perspicace toi...

\- Allez, dis tout à p'tite sœur Titi !

Seika lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, la veille de son retour. Lorsqu'elle regarda sa cadette, une fois le récit terminé, elle vit ses yeux briller d'une lueur douce mais vivace.

\- Et donc Kaka, qu'est-ce qu'il représente pour toi ce japonais ?

\- Je... je sais pas... et c'est bien là la raison de mon tracas...

\- Je comprends vraiment pas comment t'as pu t'attacher de cette façon à ce mec totalement asocial et violent ! souffla la métisse, un peu amusée.

\- Ah, j'me suis... attachée ?

\- Et je pense même que t'es en train de tomber pour lui...

\- V-Vraiment !?

\- Ouais ! Ou alors ce sont tes hormones qui réagissent !

\- Mes hormones ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie toi !?

\- Bah je dis juste que t'as peut-être envie de faire l'amour ! se défendit Thénène en haussant les épaules.

\- M-M-Mais non ! contesta l'aînée, rouge pivoine.

\- Excuse-moi mais je te rappelle que tu le fais bander et qu'il te trouve à son goût, et pas qu'un peu, hein !

\- Non, non, je t'assure que je ressens pas cette envie de... de...

\- Baiser ? Faire l'amour ? S'accoupler ? Ne faire qu'un avec l'autre ? Y'a différentes façons de le dire ! Pourquoi t'es gênée ? ricana la métisse, se moquant de la réaction de son aînée.

\- Cette envie de passer le cap ! Et pourquoi, toi, t'es pas gênée !? rétorqua la japonaise, sur la défensive.

\- Parce que c'est toi peut-être !? C'est certain que si j'en parle avec une autre personne, tu me verrais pas aussi confiante mais j'en parle avec toi et de tes envies en plus donc je vois pas où est le problème !

\- J'ai pas d'envies !

\- Ah, bah pas pour le moment en tout cas !

\- Thénène !

\- En tout cas, fais attention à ce que ça ne devienne pas trop tactile entre vous, le temps de savoir ce qu'il pense réellement l'autre con, lui conseilla simplement la susnommée en s'allongeant dans son lit. Ils commencent à être longs les autres !

\- Bah justement... à propos de ce qu'il ressent... t'en penses quoi ? demanda Seika, peu sûre d'elle.

\- Kanda est un personnage que je n'arrive pas à cerner, vraiment pas. Enfin, violent, méchant voire diabolique et pourtant, il est beaucoup plus doux avec toi...

\- Tu trouves !?

\- Ouais, donc soit tu l'intéresses et, auquel cas, il sait pas trop comment réagir, ce qui m'étonnerait d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Seika, t'as vu comment il est quand même !? Grand, beau, musclé et ça me coûte un peu de le reconnaître hein... En tout cas, je pense qu'il a déjà eu au moins une relation dans sa vie sinon c'est qu'il est vraiment asocial de A à Z...

\- Hmm...

\- Donc je reprends, soit tu l'intéresses soit il se fout de ta gueule...

\- Vr-vraiment ?

\- Franchement, je pense pas que ça soit son genre ! réfléchit Thénène, les yeux dans le vague. Mais, dans les deux cas, j'ai l'impression que tu vas souffrir un long moment...

\- Je... je comprends pas... pourquoi tu dis ça Titi ? Tu... tu me fais peur là...

\- De temps en temps, j'ai la forte impression, quand je le vois, qu'il y a un énorme vide en lui... comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose... ou quelqu'un... Tu le sens pas parfois ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis... c'est vraiment rare que je ressente ça avec lui...

Même si sa cadette n'avait énoncé que des suppositions, au fond d'elle, Seika savait que Thénène pointait du doigt une part de vérité, elle qui avait souvent raison sur le caractère d'une personne ou le déroulé d'un événement. Cela la faisait énormément douter et elle avait besoin de réponses. Elle fixait sa cadette en silence, se demandant si elle pouvait lui rendre ce service. Qu'avait-elle à perdre au final ? Si Thénène l'aidait, elle aurait possiblement des réponses et pourrait se fixer dans cette situation... Mais elle s'attendait fortement à un refus de la part de sa sœur.

\- Hmm, euh... Titi ?

\- En chair et en os, même si j'suis à moitié mourante !

De légers coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre mais les Lacroix ne les entendirent pas, renfermées dans leur petite bulle d'intimité.

\- Tu veux bien... me rendre un petit service... tout petit service ?

\- Bien sûr, si mon état le permet ! acquiesça la métisse.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais..., débuta la japonaise doucement, en regardant ailleurs, jusqu'à finir par chuchoter les derniers mots de sa requête.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et les quatre amis entrèrent dans la chambre, espérant ne pas déranger les deux sœurs. Lorsqu'ils les virent, elles étaient plongées dans un silence et Thénène regardait fixement son aînée, abasourdie par la demande qu'elle venait de formuler.

\- Seika... sérieusement ?

\- Oui...

\- Alors là, non désolée, je refuse d'entrer dans la tête de Kanda pour savoir ce qu'il pense de toi ! s'exclama Thénène en se redressant brusquement.

\- Mais Titi... s'il te plaît ! insista la japonaise, tout en se blottissant contre elle, désespérée.

\- Non, non et re-non ! Tu sais très bien que Maman m'a formellement déconseillé voire interdit de le faire sous aucun prétexte ! Et puis, j'veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce fou furieux ! rugit la métisse en écartant sa sœur.

\- Thénène ! s'exclama Seika en se jetant une nouvelle fois sur sa cadette.

La susnommée l'évita mais tomba brusquement du lit. Elles commencèrent à se chamailler et à tourner autour du lit, la japonaise interpellant la métisse et cette dernière fuyant tout en répétant qu'elle ne le ferait pas. L'aînée, tentant le tout pour le tout, sauta sur sa cadette et essaya de la faire plier. Alors qu'elle la dominait, au sol, elle releva subitement la tête et remarqua enfin la présence de leurs amis ainsi que leur air ahuri. Elle devait certainement tirer une tête affreuse car Thénène regarda à son tour l'entrée, curieuse de savoir ce qui semblait déranger son aînée, et rougit brutalement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de ses camarades. Le regard des Lacroix finit par converger l'un vers l'autre, se demandant si l'une pensait exactement la même chose que l'autre. En une fraction de seconde, elles surent qu'elles étaient dans le même état d'esprit, qu'elles étaient totalement d'accord l'une et l'autre.

Elles l'avaient compris : ils les avaient entendues. Elles l'avaient compris : elles ne pourraient pas mentir pour essayer de rattraper la situation. Elles l'avaient compris : elles devraient leur donner des explications. Elles avaient compris qu'elles étaient dans la merde, ne pouvant pas expliquer cette particularité sans développer les autres.

 **/**

 **NDA :** Chapitre qui n'est pas fini en réalité mais, vu que ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas posté, il fallait bien que je vous publie un petit chapitre. Donc pour le rythme régulier, on peut laisser tomber hein (XD T-T…) et à la prochaine !


	46. Chapter 46

**NDA : Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre :) ! En fait, si j'écris cette petite NDA, c'est pour vous prévenir que l'année prochaine (scolaire), la fanfiction sera en pause. Voilà, je tenais à vous prévenir et surtout à vous remercier de lire cette fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre non corrigé (désolée pour les fautes que vous pourrez trouver :'() vous plaira et je pense que vous allez me détester :) ! En tout cas, à la prochaine !**

 **##################**

\- Bon les filles, vous savez qu'on vous adore mais là, on a besoin d'explications...

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec Lavi, insista Rarès.

Ils étaient tous les six, installés dans la chambre de l'infirmerie, Seika et Thénène sur le lit de cette dernière, et les autres sur le lit de Lenalee. Les deux sœurs se lançaient quelques regards et évitaient de croiser celui de leurs camarades. Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant de longues minutes, sans prononcer un mot.

\- Bon, Seika, faut bien leur dire maintenant, souffla la cadette, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je tiens à te rappeler qu'on aurait pu éviter cette situation si on avait joué franc jeu depuis le départ, comme je te l'avais dit, hein...

\- Oui, je sais... Ta gueule Thénène, la vérité, c'est pas le moment.

\- Pff, j'te l'avais dit...

\- Attendez, attendez, genre, vous nous cachez ça depuis environ quatre, cinq mois ? s'exclama l'apprenti Bookman, outré. Bordel, j'en reviens pas...

Les Lacroix voyaient bien que Lavi se sentait quelque peu trahi : c'était sûrement le cas des autres également et elles le comprenaient totalement. Elles se sentaient mal et coupables, se mettant à la place de leurs amis. La métisse s'allongea à moitié dans son lit alors que son aînée se pinçait l'arête du nez, découragée. Comment rattraper le coup ? Elle lança une œillade à sa sœur et vit bien que celle-ci souhaitait lui laisser tout le boulot. Bon, bah, merci la famille...

\- Écoutez les amis, vraiment, si j'ai décidé et poussé Thénène à ne pas vous en parler, c'est pas contre vous. On venait d'arriver dans un monde inconnu et je savais pas vraiment à qui accorder ma confiance donc j'ai préféré ne rien dire, pour nous protéger aussi d'un côté... On était déjà assez spéciales comme ça, quand on était arrivées, je savais pas trop comment vous auriez pris... les autres choses qui vont avec..., avoua piteusement la japonaise.

\- On est désolées, vraiment... On a fini par voir qu'on pouvait vraiment compter sur vous donc on avait fini par se décider à vous en parler, mais... On a jamais trouvé le bon moment en fait : soit on était tous en mission, soit un était à l'autre bout du monde et les autres à la Congrégation, ou encore on passait des moments géniaux avec vous et on voulait pas gâcher l'ambiance..., termina doucement la cadette. On espère juste que vous nous en voudrez pas trop longtemps...

Les filles laissaient maintenant la parole à leurs camarades qui ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire de leur côté non plus. Certes, ils se sentaient pris pour des cons et sûrement trahis mais les raisons des deux sœurs étaient tout à fait légitimes et ils les comprenaient tout à fait. Ils se regardaient, un peu gênés.

\- Bon, personnellement, je ne suis pas si remontée contre vous les filles : je comprends tout à fait vos raisons, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose. Je crois également que les garçons ne vous en veulent pas vraiment aussi, déclara tranquillement Lenalee pour l'ensemble du groupe. Je suis contente que vous ayez eu l'intention de nous en parler en tout cas.

Elle leur sourit doucement et arracha un petit sourire de la part des Lacroix. Rarès et Allen acquiescèrent aux paroles de la chinoise. Lavi semblait faire la tête mais finit par craquer, n'arrivant pas à leur en vouloir. Finalement, tous purent se détendre mais la discussion tourna autour des cachotteries des deux sœurs.

\- Bon, j'espère que vous nous cachez rien d'autre hein ! les gronda Lavi, boudeur.

Thénène ricana alors que son aînée s'empourpra subitement. Le rouquin comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose dont ils n'étaient pas au courant.

\- Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez encore ?

\- Vous êtes de vraies cachottières en vérité, fit remarquer Rarès, un peu amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux leur dire encore ? demanda Thénène à la japonaise.

\- Bah, tu sais... On vient d'en parler ensemble...

\- Attends, on a parlé de plusieurs choses oui mais également d'une chose vraiment gênante pour toi hein !

\- N-Non, pas ça ! J'te parle de ça ! s'écria Seika, toute rouge, en se tirant une joue.

Les quatre amis les regardaient, plongés dans l'incompréhension. La métisse comprit immédiatement ce dont parlait son aînée et rit doucement. Elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux et faillit tomber du lit : heureusement pour elle, Allen et Seika furent réactifs et l'empêchèrent de s'étaler au sol comme une grosse merde. Thénène tomba nez à nez avec le regard inquiet du blandin et piqua un fard, embarrassée par l'attention particulière que lui portait le jeune homme. Lui aussi rougissait un peu pendant que Seika fulminait de voir le maudit captiver aussi facilement l'attention de sa cadette.

\- Et merde, c'est mon Titi ! rouspéta la japonaise en rapprochant sa sœur d'elle et en l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Mais...

\- Bon, Thénène, que voulait dire Seika ? s'impatienta le roumain, coupant ainsi la parole au blandin.

\- Ah, oui, Seika parlait de notre oncle, dit simplement la jeune fille, la voix rauque.

Elle se racla la gorge pendant que ses camarades se remettaient de leurs émotions.

\- Attendez, vous avez un oncle !? s'étonnèrent Lavi, Lenalee et Allen.

\- Ah mais c'est vrai : votre oncle qui voyage tout le temps ! s'exclama Rarès en se frappant le front. Ker... Kro...

\- Tonton Kratos ! s'égosillèrent les deux sœurs, outrées. Ou plus simplement, Tonton K !

\- Tu savais, Rarès ? s'enquit le blandin, un peu surpris.

\- Oui : quand on était petits, leur oncle passait dès qu'il pouvait pour les voir et prendre de leurs nouvelles, pendant une ou deux semaines ! Dans mon souvenir, il était super sympa !

\- Mais, comment t'as fait pour oublier ? s'interrogea le borgne, perplexe. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un détail qui s'oublie et surtout que tu devais environ huit ans donc ça reste forcément.

\- Ah, bah ça, c'est une excellente question...

Le silence tomba brutalement et les quatre amis se tournèrent vers les Lacroix. Ce fut au tour de Thénène de s'empourprer brusquement, jouant avec ses doigts.

\- Désolée Rarès, elle m'y avait forcée, avoua piteusement la cadette.

\- Elle t'a forcé à faire quoi ? demanda le jeune homme, suspicieux.

\- Bon, on arrive au gros du sujet là, marmonna la japonaise, un peu embarrassée.

\- Accouchez les filles ! s'impatienta Lenalee.

\- Bon, Titi, explique : tu le fais mieux que moi !

\- Sale lâche... M'enfin bref...

Thénène souffla un bon coup puis frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Donc, ce qu'on ne vous avait pas dit, c'est qu'on a... comment dire ?... Des capacités particulières..., débuta-t-elle maladroitement.

\- Particulières comment ? s'enquit le blandin, intrigué.

\- Particulières comme avoir des visions prédisant l'avenir, lire dans les pensées de quelqu'un et pouvoir les manipuler ou voir les fantômes ? tenta la jeune fille.

Il fallut du temps à leurs amis, beaucoup de temps pour avaler la pilule.

\- Putain, expliquez-nous ! s'emporta le rouquin, agacé.

\- Bon, pour faire simple, on a d'autres pouvoirs chelous point, finit par intervenir Seika. Mais pas les mêmes !

\- Comment ça !?

\- Bah, moi, je peux entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un, je pouvais avoir des visions jusqu'à récemment, mais c'est parti et c'est normal..., expliqua la cadette. Et Seika a des visions, régulières d'ailleurs, elle peut voir les esprits et communiquer avec. Elle est également capable de faire apparaître ce qu'elle veut ou produire un événement si elle le souhaite, mais dans la mesure du raisonnable.

\- Et pourquoi... pourquoi tu n'as plus de visions Thénène ? balbutia Lenalee.

\- Normalement, Thénène n'aurait jamais dû avoir de visions de sa vie : de nous deux, je suis la seule à "en être capable". Elle a développé cette faculté parce qu'un jour, on a été obligées de partager notre sang pendant quelques heures. En fait, notre mère nous a expliqué qu'on avait pas les mêmes capacités parce qu'on a pas le même père : elles nous sont propres hormis développement par transfert de sang, et encore, ça fonctionne rarement.

\- Attendez, laissez-nous digérer, imposa Lavi.

Les Lacroix se plièrent à sa volonté et se turent, en les regardant avec un air désolé. Des quatre amis, seul Rarès réagissait bien.

\- Mais putain ! s'exclama-t-il. Je savais tout ça mais je m'en souvenais plus, c'est dingue !

\- Bah... j'ai un tout petit peu altéré ta mémoire en fait..., ricana nerveusement Thénène.

À cet aveu évident malgré le rire nerveux, les traits du brun dessinèrent alors une expression hébétée, traduisant son état d'esprit actuel.

\- Q-Quand ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Hmm, le premier jour de notre mission en Roumanie, quand je t'ai retrouvé dans la ruelle... Et parce que... t'as une grande gueule : t'aurais tout cafté alors qu'on venait à peine de se mettre d'accord pour leur en parler...

\- Bah sympa le manque de confiance, grogna le roumain. Pourquoi vous m'en avez pas simplement parlé ?

\- Ah mais moi, même si je voulais te tuer, je voulais t'en parler mais une certaine personne ici présente, à ma gauche pour être d'autant plus précise, ne voulait pas, dit Thénène en pointant ouvertement du doigt son aînée.

\- Oh, c'est bon ! Je pense qu'on a tous compris que je t'avais entraînée dans cette histoire ! fulmina Seika, qui commençait à se vexer.

\- D'ailleurs, si tu ne voulais pas la suivre au départ, pourquoi l'avoir fait au final ? s'enquit Lenalee, curieuse.

\- Parce que c'est ma sœur : je lui fais confiance. Parce qu'on est un duo. Parce qu'à deux, on est plus fortes, enfin voilà, toutes ces choses-là quoi.

Les quatre amis virent Seika s'empourprer pendant que sa cadette ricanait doucement, sachant pertinemment que son aînée réagirait ainsi, et s'attendrirent. Maintenant que la pilule était passée, pas très bien chez Lavi néanmoins, la curiosité prit le relais et la discussion s'anima davantage.

\- Vous pouvez nous montrer vos pouvoirs !? demanda l'apprenti Bookman, très curieux.

\- Euh, oui, mais y'a pas de fantôme dans cette pièce déjà, dit Seika.

\- Fais apparaître quelque chose ! l'incita son ami d'enfance.

\- Euh, d'accord...

La japonaise se concentra sur un objet dans sa chambre et se rappela du portait qu'elle avait fait de sa sœur, le jour où elles avaient piégé le borgne. Avec un sourire malsain plaqué sur les lèvres, elle se concentra sur la toile et désira l'avoir en main. Elle apparut progressivement sous dans ses mains, sous les yeux ébahis de leurs amis. Elle brandit fièrement son tableau pendant que Thénène, rouge, l'invectivait et essayait de récupérer ce portrait gênant d'elle.

\- Baka Kaka ! gronda la métisse, après avoir caché la toile sous son lit, embarrassée.

\- À ton tour, chère sœur ! railla Seika, fière de son coup.

\- Quand tu dis que tu peux entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ? la questionna Allen, un peu timide.

\- Ça sous-entend que j'ai accès à ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses souvenirs et même ses savoirs...

\- À la personne en entier quoi, résuma simplement le brun.

\- Un cobaye ?

\- Un cobaye, carrément !? rit l'aînée, en attendant qu'un individu se propose.

\- Très peu pour moi ! s'exclamèrent presque immédiatement Allen, Lenalee et Lavi, peu tentés. Rarès, à toi !

\- Hein !? Mais moi non plus, j'veux pas ! s'écria le choix par défaut.

\- Désolée, ce sera toi ! trancha la métisse avec un sourire un peu désolé. Mais ça m'arrange d'un côté : c'est pas la première fois que j'entre dans ta tête, ça sera plus simple.

\- Mais~ !

Toutefois, il capitula rapidement et la jeune fille se plaça devant lui.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas remonter très loin parce que ça peut être gênant. On va voir dans ce qui est récent, c'est-à-dire le dîner d'il y a environ quarante-cinq minutes. Je vais vous dire de quoi vous parliez tout à l'heure.

\- Impossible, fanfaronna Lavi, sûr de lui.

Thénène posa le bout de ses doigts sur les tempes de Rarès et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le cobaye, captivé par ce regard devenu envoûtant, sentit une présence autre dans son esprit et comprit que Thénène fouillait ses souvenirs. Ils étaient tous les deux très proches, Rarès assis perdu dans les yeux de la cadette qui le surplombait. Le contact paraissait s'éterniser et Seika commençait à grogner, n'aimant pas la façon dont les choses tournaient, pendant Allen fixait silencieusement le duo, avec un certain ressentiment. Après quelques instants, Thénène finit par lâcher l'ami d'enfance de sa sœur, un peu amusée.

\- Seika, tu te rappelles m'avoir dit il y a environ trois semaines que t'avais perdu un soutif ?

\- Euh, ouais, pourquoi ? l'interrogea son aînée, gênée que sa sœur en parle à voix haute.

\- Bah, c'est Lavi qui te l'a volé ! explosa de rire la cadette pendant que le rouquin cherchait un lieu où se cacher maintenant que son forfait a été révélé. Il en était très fier tout à l'heure et un certain Roumain n'était pas très content ! Lenalee et Allen l'ont fortement réprimandé en plus !

\- QUOOOOOOOOOI !?

Une fois que la japonaise s'était levée pour assassiner ce pervers de lapin, la métisse s'allongea dans son lit, rieuse.

Lenalee et Allen étaient pour le moins étonnés puisqu'il s'agissait de ce qui s'était réellement passé. La chinoise et le roumain, voyant Seika se saisir de la fourchette sur le plateau de sa sœur, décidèrent d'aller sauver leur camarade, même s'il méritait amplement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Allen finit seul avec la métisse et l'observa tendrement. Allongée, elle était un peu rouge et semblait très fatiguée. Son regard fit des allers-retours entre les yeux de la jeune fille et ses lèvres.

\- Ça va Allen ? s'enquit doucement la métisse en le regardant.

\- Moi ? Ça va bien, merci ! Mais toi, tu as l'air épuisée !

\- Oh, ça va aller, il faut juste que je me repose, tu sais !

Il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais pas à voix haute, avec les autres qui bataillaient contre Seika pour essayer de sauver Lavi. Qu'il est bête lui aussi !

\- Allen, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, lui demanda Thénène en tapotant une place sur son lit.

Heureux, il se dépêcha de s'exécuter et s'installa auprès de la jeune fille. Elle en profita pour entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble et se mit dans une position de sorte à pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Allen, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété.

Le blandin posa sa main libre sur la joue de son amie et la caressa calmement. Il se pencha vers elle, collant presque son visage au sien, et lui dit alors ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis un certain moment.

\- Tu sais Thénène... tu me manques beaucoup, murmura-t-il à la cadette.

Elle sourit, flattée et rouge, se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Moyashi, t'as vraiment de la chance que je sois malade purée...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne t'aurais laissé aucun répit, chuchota à son tour la métisse.

C'était explicite : elle voulait l'embrasser. Ils se regardèrent fixement droit dans les yeux et lurent chez l'autre que le désir était partagé. Quelques instants plus tard, Thénène tourna la tête, rompant ainsi le contact visuel.

\- Putain, Allen, recule ! marmonna-t-elle, un peu dégoûtée.

\- Mais, pourquoi !?

\- T'es trop près, vraiment trop près...

Il ricana, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se retenait. Il déposa alors des petits bisous sur la joue que Thénène lui offrait et cette dernière s'offusqua, même si elle était amusée et aux anges.

\- M-Mais Allen ! Arrête !

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea le susnommé, entre deux bisous. Ça te déplaît ?

\- N-Non, au contraire... mais tu vas finir par tomber malade...

\- Ce serait si grave que ça si je tombais malade ?

De sa main libre, Thénène repoussa doucement la bouche du maudit, qui avait failli rencontré la sienne en se retournant, affichant un air sérieux.

\- Parce que tu penses que je vais attendre une semaine de plus, le temps que tu te rétablisses, pour enfin officialiser les choses entre nous ? grogna-t-elle en faisant les grosses joues.

Après la surprise de cet aveu involontaire, Allen rit doucement, attendri.

\- Tu es vraiment adorable Thénène, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Baka Moyashi... Tu restes jusqu'à que je m'endorme ?

\- Oui.

Il se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux et elle ferma les yeux.

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR !? DÉJÀ, J'APPRENDS QUE C'EST CE SALAUD D'USAGI QUI VOLE MES SOUS-VÊTEMENTS ET ON M'EMPÊCHE DE LE PUNIR COMME IL SE DOIT ! JE TOURNE LE DOS CINQ MINUTES, CINQ PUTAIN DE MINUTES, ET JE VOIS CE SALOPARD DE MOYASHI QUI FAIT JE NE SAIS QUOI À MON TITI !? brailla alors Seika en apercevant les deux adolescents, dans leur petite bulle. MAIS PUTAIN, ON SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE ICI OU QUOI !?

Sa cadette sursauta, effrayée, et regarda son aînée qui pétait son câble. La jalousie ajoutée à la colère, c'était vraiment un mauvais mélange chez Seika. Le blandin, lui, pensait qu'il allait mourir ce soir, vu comment la jeune femme était remontée.

\- Seika, du calme ! exigea Rarès, qui essayait de réanimer son camarade presque mort.

\- TOI, TA GUEULE ! JE T'AI PAS SONNÉ !

\- Seika..., tenta diplomatiquement la nouvelle cible de la jeune femme.

\- TOI AUSSI, TA GUEULE ! SURTOUT TOI, TA GUEULE ! ET LÂCHE MA SŒUR TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QUE J'TE DÉFONCE BIEN COMME IL FAUT ! ESPÈCE DE PETIT SA-

Avant que la japonaise ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Thénène lui lança son coussin dans le visage, sachant qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'entendre son aînée insulter sa pousse de soja.

\- Baka Kaka !

\- Titi, t'es sérieuse ce que tu me fais là !?

\- Urusai, j'étais en train de m'endormir !

\- Titi, t'es sérieuse ce que tu me fais là !? répéta l'aînée, prête à exploser.

\- Viens me faire un câlin Kaka ! minauda la cadette en tendant le bras vers sa sœur.

Seika s'exécuta et sauta sur sa petite sœur, virant au passage l'obstacle gênant qu'était Allen. Comprenant que la jeune femme ne tolérerait pas sa présence, le blandin tenta de se retirer discrètement mais Thénène le repéra et attrapa son manteau.

\- Moyashi, t'avais dit que tu resterais jusqu'à que je m'endorme...

\- Hmm, j'ai l'impression de gêner..., dit piteusement le garçon qui sentait le regard meurtrier de Seika sur lui.

\- Oui, tu gênes ! maugréa cette dernière.

\- Oh mais n'importe quoi Kaka ! Et toi, Allen, regarde-moi au moins ! rouspéta la métisse.

Il le fit, rougissant un peu de gêne, et vit qu'elle souriait, amusée, en lui tendant la main. Il la saisit, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, et se raidit en entendant la japonaise grogner.

\- Seika, _yamete_ (arrête) !

\- ...

\- Baka..., marmonna la cadette qui commençait à s'endormir.

Lavi, Lenalee et Rarès ricanèrent devant cette scène incongrue et se dirent qu'Allen devrait avoir bien du courage et de la patience avant que Seika n'accepte sa nouvelle relation avec sa cadette. Thénène s'endormit rapidement, bien entourée, et Allen finit par quitter l'infirmerie, non sans avoir laissé un petit bisou sur sa main. Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, Allen rendait visite à la malade qui se rétablit rapidement, grâce les médicaments et la nourriture que Seika lui préparait. Ainsi guérie, Thénène quitta l'infirmerie au matin et se hâta d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses amis, enjouée. Toutefois, son humeur prit un coup lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard brûlant de désir et assez désespéré de Seika sur Kanda.

Est-ce qu'elle devait entrer dans la tête de Kanda ou non ? Elle réfléchit à la question pendant toute la matinée, c'est-à-dire pendant leur entraînement, si bien qu'elle ne suivait plus ce qu'il se passait. Allen vit bien que la métisse avait la tête ailleurs et la prit à part à la fin de l'entraînement.

\- Thénène, tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il, inquiet.

\- Oui oui, je suis juste... en pleine réflexion...

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Ils marchaient en direction de la cafétéria pendant que la métisse lui expliquait ce qui la tracassait.

\- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que tu devrais le faire : ça ne se fait pas, tu sais. Entrer dans la tête des gens pour connaître leurs pensées.

\- Oui, je sais très bien mais... je veux pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs et qu'elle souffre pour rien... et puis, Seika, c'est pas n'importe qui pour moi... je pourrais vraiment tout faire pour elle...

\- Tout ? Même tuer ? s'étonna Allen.

\- Honnêtement ?

\- Oui, honnêtement.

\- Je pense que oui, sincèrement, avoua tranquillement Thénène. Quand j'aime, je fais pas dans la demi-mesure...

\- J'adorerais que tu m'aimes dans ce cas, marmonna le blandin pour lui-même, un peu rouge.

\- Ah, mais tu es sur la bonne voie Moyashi, rétorqua la métisse qui l'avait entendu.

Le maudit, vraiment embarrassé, se tut tout le reste du chemin et la jeune fille se moqua de lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Thénène rieuse et Allen empourpré et silencieux, Lavi, Rarès et Lenalee furent piqués par la curiosité.

\- Oï, les amoureux, il s'est passé quoi ? demanda sans tact le rouquin.

Allen s'empourpra davantage et Thénène explosa de rire. Ils refusèrent de parler, malgré les menaces de leurs camarades. Kanda, qui était présent depuis un bon moment, pouffa devant les deux jeunes et ordonna au groupe de se taire.

\- Oh, t'es lourd !

\- Ta gueule Baka Gaki !

\- Parle-lui autrement, abruti !

\- Ta gueule aussi, Baka Moyashi ! rugit le japonais.

\- Parle-lui autrement, salopard de Bakanda ! s'insurgea Thénène.

\- Bordel, pas un pour rattraper l'autre : deux abrutis finis !

\- Yuu, détends-toi : ça sert à rien d'insulter les gens sans raison ! intervint diplomatiquement le borgne.

\- Toi, Baka Usagi, j'te démonte quand j'aurais fini avec ce vieux couple.

\- C'est moi qui vais te démonter ouais : t'es vraiment qu'un salaud !

\- Oï Titi, pourquoi tu menaces Yami ? demanda Seika qui venait d'arriver.

L'aînée s'installa à côté de sa cadette et posa une main sur son bras.

\- C'est lui qui cherche la merde Seika !

\- C'est toi la merde ici ! rétorqua le kendoka, vicieux.

\- Répète sale bâtard, j'ai mal entendu ?

\- Parce qu'en plus, elle est sourde la gamine !? T'es vraiment parfaite pour Moyashi alors !

\- Yami, arrête, tu vas trop loin ! s'indigna la japonaise, qui tenait la main de la métisse pour l'empêcher de sauter sur son compatriote.

\- Tch.

La cadette se calma et calma également le blandin. Après cette altercation avec l'épéiste, le repas se déroula dans un calme déconcertant. Thénène voyait bien que son aînée fixait de temps à autre le japonais en face d'elle et, inconsciemment, elle serrait la main qui tenait celle de sa cadette. Bon, elle voulait faire culpabiliser Thénène ? Cette dernière grogna et prit une mauvaise décision, n'y tenant plus.

Elle fixa alors Kanda qui finit par sentir le regard appuyé de la métisse. Mais, putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ? Il prit l'initiative de s'y confronter et établit ainsi un contact visuel entre eux. Thénène saisit cette occasion et se concentra pour se frayer un passage dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il n'aurait pas dû lever les yeux vers elle. Les yeux sont souvent considérés comme étant les portes de l'âme, directement reliés au cerveau : il s'agit du meilleur moyen pour accéder à l'esprit de quelqu'un.

Kanda sentit que quelque chose clochait et que quelqu'un d'autre envahissait son esprit. Il comprit que la cadette lui faisait quelque chose et se mit en rogne. La jeune fille ne prêta pas attention à la colère croissante du japonais et chercha des informations sur ses sentiments. Cependant, sans le contact physique, il était difficile pour la métisse de maîtriser sa présence chez l'autre. Elle trouva quelques émotions et pensées concernant la vie sentimentale du japonais et Seika mais, des images, des souvenirs et des pensées jaillirent soudainement, qui n'avaient aucun lien avec ce que Thénène cherchait, et traversèrent son esprit.

Ce fut bref mais très intense : certains souvenirs étaient extrêmement violents et douloureux. Thénène hoqueta et rompit le contact visuel avec le japonais, ne pouvant plus soutenir la vision de ses souvenirs.

\- Gaki, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? s'enquit Kanda, d'une voix menaçante.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, certains souvenirs tournant en boucle dans son esprit, et commença à pleurer, éprouvée. Avant même que Seika ou Allen ne puisse demander ce qui se passait à la jeune fille, le kendoka se mit à côté d'elle et l'attrapa par le col de son haut, la soulevant du sol.

\- Putain, Baka Gaki, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !? hurla-t-il alors, enragé.

Thénène, qui avait fermé les yeux, serra les dents, se souvenant avoir vu très clairement que Kanda en aimait une autre et qu'il la cherchait activement. Elle aussi était enragée : Kanda s'en foutait des sentiments de son aînée et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Ne cherchant pas à se retenir, elle envoya un coup de genou dans le menton du japonais qui, surpris, relâcha sa prise et fit quelques pas en arrière, titubant.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un salopard, Yuu Kanda, murmura-t-elle, haineuse.

Le susnommé se reprit aussitôt et se jeta sur la jeune fille. Ils se frappaient violemment l'un sur l'autre, sous les yeux de leurs camarades décontenancés. Allen et Seika s'étaient presque immédiatement interposés entre les deux mais ils finissaient par être repoussés par soit par l'un soit par l'autre ou encore les deux. Seika paniqua en voyant des taches de sang recouvrir le sol et se décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour les séparer.

Elle les repoussa grâce à une violente bourrasque de vent et les immobilisa, en les emprisonnant dans des colonnes de pierre. Comme elle s'y attendait, Thénène se libéra et se hâta de se rapprocher de son adversaire mais son aînée l'intercepta et lui fit une clé de bras, l'immobilisant au sol.

\- Seika, laisse-moi le tuer s'il te plaît !

\- Titi, calme-toi !

\- Mais... Mais c'est qu'un... c'est qu'un salaud qui mérite pas ton attention ni tes sentiments ! s'écria la cadette avant de fondre en larmes.

Face à la réaction étonnante de sa sœur, Seika comprit que Thénène avait découvert quelque chose qui pourrait la déplaire. Elle commença à regretter son geste, se disant qu'elle aurait préféré l'apprendre d'elle-même de la bouche du kendoka. Kanda et la métisse furent transportés à l'infirmerie où leurs plaies furent pansées. Le japonais sortit le premier, ne supportant pas de rester dans la même pièce que Thénène et Seika laissa celle-ci en compagnie d'Allen, qui était resté à ses côtés pendant tout le trajet.

L'aînée se dépêcha de rejoindre son compatriote et barra la route du jeune homme. Ils devaient discuter maintenant : elle ne pouvait plus le fuir ni l'éviter.

\- Seika, j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur là : bouge du chemin.

D'accord, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur puisqu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

\- Accorde-moi juste deux minutes, s'il te plaît ! Je te laisserai tranquille après !

\- Tu m'veux quoi !?

Seika inspira profondément pour se calmer et se donner du courage avant de plonger au vif du sujet.

\- Déjà, je veux que tu pardonnes Thénène...

\- Tch. Pardonner Gaki pour ce qu'elle a fait ? Sérieusement Seika ? Nan, c'est archi mort, j'pourrais pas, trancha rapidement Kanda, encore remonté.

\- Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi : elle a violé ton intimité et vu des souvenirs et des choses privées que tu ne voulais pas forcément que l'on sache... Mais... mais, Thénène ne l'aurait jamais fait si... je ne lui avais pas demandé..., lui révéla la jeune femme, les yeux baissés. Tout est de ma faute Kanda : c'est moi qui ai demandé à Thénène d'entrer dans ta tête... Je n'aurais jamais dû, je suis sincèrement désolée...

\- Et j'peux savoir pourquoi tu lui as demandé de faire une telle connerie !?

La japonaise piqua un fard, se demandant bien si elle devait lui dire maintenant ou non. Elle était obligée maintenant : elle devait expliquer la raison qui l'avait poussée à demander ce sacré service à sa cadette. Au point où elle en était, ça ne changeait plus rien à ses yeux : sa petite sœur était blessée, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, parce qu'elle lui avait demandé des éclaircissements qu'elle aurait pu obtenir d'elle-même, de façon honnête et directe. Elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir demandé ça à sa sœur, bordel, elle se sentait vraiment conne.

\- Bah... comment dire... en fait..., bégaya Seika avant de se lancer directement : je voulais savoir ce que je... représentais pour toi... parce que... parce qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous... bah je commence très sérieusement à m'attacher à toi... et à... à développer certains sentiments...

Kanda poussa un long soupir, se pinçant dans le même temps l'arête du nez. Ils s'étaient tous les deux tus et la japonaise attendait une réaction de la part de son compatriote, un peu stressée.

\- Seika, oublie-moi, déclara soudainement Kanda, froid.

Pardon ?

Seika resta d'autant plus sans voix : elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si glaciale et apparemment indiscutable. Le japonais s'apprêtait à reprendre la route mais la Lacroix l'empêcha une nouvelle fois de s'en aller, en attrapant son poignet.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Putain, t'es sourde ? J'viens de t'dire d'oublier ce que tu ressens pour moi ! rugit le kendoka agacé.

\- Et si je veux pas ? tenta Seika, montrant un peu d'assurance.

\- Tu souffriras et je t'aurai prévenue.

Cette réplique brève atteignit la jeune femme en plein cœur et elle laissa Kanda s'en aller, avant de retourner à son tour auprès de sa sœur. Bon, au moins, elle savait que ça ne servait plus à rien de s'entêter avec lui : il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que c'était impossible entre eux. Seika comprenait mieux pourquoi sa cadette avait réagi ainsi : elle n'avait pas supporté de voir son aînée s'attacher à lui, alors que ce n'était absolument pas réciproque. Elle en avait la certitude maintenant.

En définitive, Seika venait de se faire rejeter et elle avait mal, très mal.

Son échec devait être peint sur son visage puisque, lorsque elle entra dans l'infirmerie, Thénène, dans son lit, se redressa immédiatement, la regardant d'un air désolé et inquiet. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Seika sentit qu'elle allait craquer.

\- Sei-, commença la métisse avant de s'arrêter.

Son aînée venait de se jeter dans ses bras, tremblante. Thénène demanda alors à Allen de la laisser seule avec sa sœur, ce dernier ayant compris que quelque chose venait d'arriver. La cadette entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et la serra contre elle. Seika se laissa aller et déversa sa peine contre la poitrine de Thénène, ne pouvant exprimer son désarroi par la parole pour l'instant. La métisse attendit que son aînée se calme, tout en lui caressant le haut du crâne, avant de lui demander de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et le kendoka. Pendant que sa cadette lui essayait tendrement ses larmes, Seika lui relata ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

\- Seika, pleure pas pour lui vraiment...

\- Mais, c'est pas à cause de lui... fin, y'a pas que lui... bordel, je t'ai demandé de faire ça et au final t'as été blessée alors que j'aurais pu me faire jeter directement, bredouilla la japonaise avant de fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes.

Thénène savait pertinemment que son aînée avait été particulièrement touchée par les mots de Kanda à cause de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle fit une place dans son lit et y allongea sa sœur, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Alors qu'elle bordait Seika qui s'endormait, Allen revint dans sa chambre, avec un air dépité et une valise à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la métisse en remarquant l'expression du garçon.

\- Je pars en mission avec Lavi en Normandie, lui apprit-il en s'approchant du lit.

Thénène s'était levée, installant confortablement son aînée, avant de s'intéresser au maudit.

\- Genre, maintenant ?

\- Oui, Lavi m'attend : je lui avais dit que je passerais te voir avant de partir.

\- Mais, tu pars combien de temps ?

\- La mission est censée durer trois jours.

Il voyait bien que la nouvelle ne la réjouissait pas. Il la prit dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- C'est pas ta faute, t'as pas demandé à ce qu'on t'envoie en mission ! gloussa légèrement la cadette.

Alors qu'ils s'écartaient légèrement l'un de l'autre, pour mieux se voir, Seika geignit et hoqueta. Thénène comprit que sa sœur faisait un mauvais rêve et qu'elle était en train de se réveiller.

\- Désolée, dit-elle à Allen avant de s'agenouiller face à Seika. Je dois m'occuper d'elle.

\- Non, je comprends : ne t'en fais pas ! Comment elle va ?

\- Pour l'instant, mal. Ça ira déjà mieux dès qu'elle ne se sentira plus responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure mais elle aura un peu de mal à s'en remettre...

\- Kanda l'a rejetée ?

La métisse hocha simplement la tête. Il comprit que la priorité de Thénène était de remettre son aînée sur pieds et qu'il fallait qu'il passe au second plan pour l'instant. Il se baissa et déposa un bisou sur le haut des cheveux de la cadette.

\- Prends bien soin d'elle, d'accord ?

\- T'en fais pas pour ça ! Et toi, reviens vite et en un seul morceau surtout !

Allen ricana avant de s'en aller rejoindre le rouquin qui l'attendait patiemment. Thénène le laissa partir sans un mot, tout en se sentant un peu coupable de tourner ainsi le dos au blandin. Elle caressait tranquillement la tête de son aînée, en se demandant comment ça allait se passer.

De son côté, durant tout le trajet, Allen n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter. Il fut bien étonné en voyant Rarès se joindre à Lavi et lui. Le roumain avait décidé de devenir Finder, ayant pris conscience du fait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose de sa vie à présent. Komui l'avait donc envoyé avec Lavi et Allen, profitant de cette occasion. Les deux compères ne savaient comment réagir face à l'attitude de leur pousse de soja. Le borgne, d'une curiosité naturelle, insista pour que le jeune homme explique la raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

Allen leur expliqua alors que Kanda avait rejeté sa compatriote qui était venue trouver refuge, en larmes, chez sa cadette.

\- Ce putain de japonais est vraiment un salopard ! gronda Rarès, en colère. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, il lui dit du jour au lendemain de l'oublier !

\- Bordel, Yuu est vraiment bizarre... Mais bon, dans tous les cas, je pense que Seika s'en remettra rapidement : elle a pas l'air du genre à se laisser abattre pour une chose pareille, déclara pensivement l'apprenti Bookman.

\- J'espère en tout cas...

\- Pourquoi ? rebondit presque immédiatement Lavi, espiègle.

Le maudit rougit et regarda le paysage qui défilait à la fenêtre du wagon. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute mais il savait que Lavi avait compris et qu'il ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Allez Allen, avoue ! incita le borgne, moqueur.

\- Non...

\- Allez, dis-le !

\- Non !

\- Dire quoi ? demanda Rarès, un peu perdu.

\- Dire que, face à Seika, il passe au second plan et que ça l'énerve ! fanfaronna Lavi, amusé. J'ai pas raison ?

\- Peut-être... je ne sais pas...

\- Ah, je comprends ce que tu ressens Allen ! Mais tu sais, ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui risque de se reproduire plusieurs fois à l'avenir : ces deux filles s'adorent. Elles sont une famille, un duo à part entière, des meilleurs amies et je suis presque certain qu'elles peuvent vivre ensemble sans avoir besoin d'un mari, expliqua tranquillement le brun. Ça va être très difficile pour toi de t'imposer dans leur quotidien et surtout de faire accepter à Seika un rôle assez conséquent dans la vie de sa petite sœur.

\- Rarès a totalement raison : Allen, c'est normal qu'elles se privilégient l'une l'autre. Il faudra que tu l'acceptes si tu veux pouvoir espérer avoir une relation durable avec Thénène.

\- Je l'avais compris tout ça, ne vous en faites pas ! Mais ça reste... comment dire ? Assez frustrant quand même..., avoua timidement le blandin.

\- Oui, totalement ! acquiescèrent les deux compères.

\- Mais je pense que Thénène en a conscience au fond, ajouta pensivement Rarès. Elle fait vraiment attention à son entourage donc je pense que tu devrais pas autant t'inquiéter pour ça.

\- Sûrement... Merci les amis ! Enfin bon, on en discute mais je ne suis pas encore officiellement son petit-ami...

Lavi et Rarès frappèrent Allen, en lui répétant qu'il était bête et qu'il devrait arrêter d'attendre autant, ce qui fit rire le blandin. Leur mission en Normandie se déroula tranquillement et Rarès, avec le Finder qui les avait rejoint sur place, fit de nouvelles expériences. Alors que ce travail l'emballait au départ, après cette mission, il se trouvait moins emballé et hésitait à s'engager totalement sur cette voie. Pendant qu'il en discutait avec Allen à la gare, le soir de leur départ, Lavi recevait un coup de fil de la Congrégation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire au final ? s'enquit Allen, un peu amusé de la situation.

\- Bah, Moyashi, je sais absolument pas si je m'engage en tant que Finder !

\- Je m'appelle Allen, abruti ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait douter ?

\- Bah, franchement, c'est vraiment bien de bouger pour trouver des informations : ça permet de voyager et de découvrir de nouveaux paysages mais c'est aussi très risqué et dangereux... J'aime le risque mais je sais pas trop, lui expliqua le roumain.

\- Sinon, quelque chose d'autre pourrait t'intéresser ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

\- Les travaux manuels ! Et j'aime beaucoup les sciences et la conception.

\- D'ailleurs, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tu cherches un travail rattaché à la Congrégation parce que... tu n'as pas envie de quitter les Lacroix ? lui demanda le maudit, un peu gêné parce cette question indiscrète.

\- Sincèrement, non j'ai pas envie de les quitter : je les ai connues enfant et ça me fait énormément plaisir de les retrouver... J'ai un peu l'impression de faire partie de leur famille tu vois... Mais, je vous ai également rencontré vous, grâce à elles, et vous êtes géniaux ! J'ai l'impression de faire partie de votre famille également et je veux pas vous quitter vous non plus ! lui avoua Rarès en lui frottant les cheveux.

\- Oh, Rarès... C'est vraiment gentil !

\- Bah, c'est surtout la vérité Allen !

\- Bon, les garçons, changement de plan ! leur apprit Lavi en s'approchant d'eux.

Il affichait un air rieur et vif, attisant la curiosité de ses camarades.

\- Il se passe quoi ? s'enquit Rarès, intrigué.

\- On a une nouvelle mission : direction l'Espagne !

\- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les deux garçons.

\- C'est un gros coup apparemment les gars : tout le monde vient ! Même Papy Panda et Krory ! s'exclama le rouquin, surexcité. Et devinez où en Espagne !?

\- Attends, tout le monde ? Ça veut dire qu'il y aura Thénène ? demanda Allen.

\- Bah oui, idiot ! Bordel, devinez où on va !

\- Me dis pas qu'on retourne dans **leur** village !? s'étonna Rarès, après un court instant de réflexion.

\- Si si ! On a une mission dans le village de Seika et Thénène ! s'écria le borgne, sautillant sur place.

Les garçons se réjouirent de pouvoir découvrir une partie de la vie des deux sœurs et se hâtèrent de prendre leur train. Allen était content de retrouver la métisse et d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Il se souvint qu'en Roumanie, elle avait été très bavarde par rapport à sa vie au village. Il espérait qu'il en soit de même cette fois-ci. Il avait fini par s'endormir et, au réveil, il remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. En sortant du train, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas appelé la cadette pendant ces trois jours et qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé non plus. Il se demandait comment réagir : il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

Leur train repartit presque aussitôt, faisant découvrir une autre voie et un autre quai qui menait à la sortie de la gare. Sur l'autre voie, le train qui venait d'arriver partit à son tour et laissa les trois amis voir que tout le reste de leur équipe venait d'arriver. Thénène les remarqua en premier et leur fit des grands signes de main, en leur souriant.

\- Thénène..., souffla Allen en s'approchant de la voie, tout en faisant de grands signes.

Malgré la distance entre eux, il remarqua que la plupart de ses blessures étaient guéries mais qu'elle avait toujours cet énorme bleu sur la joue droite. Krory, Kanda, Bookman et Lenalee étaient tournés vers deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver, essoufflés. Ils avaient raté leur train et l'un des deux, bien vêtu, enrageait pendant que l'autre avait les yeux rivés sur la métisse. Elle finit par sentir le regard appuyé de ce jeune homme sur elle et se tourna vers lui, prête à lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait, mais en le voyant, elle écarquilla les yeux et resta sans voix.

Le jeune homme se jeta sur elle et la serra contre lui. Allen, Lavi et Rarès, qui assistaient à la scène de l'autre côté de la gare, furent bouches bées.

\- Mais, c'est qui ce mec !? s'insurgèrent le brun et le rouquin, ôtant les mots de la bouche du blandin.

Ils prirent leur ami par le bras et l'obligèrent à traverser les rails avec eux, sans faire donner de l'importance aux contestations du personnel de la gare. Ils se joignirent à l'autre groupe, qui semblait tout aussi étonné qu'eux, mis à part Seika.

\- Mais, c'est qui ce mec !? répétèrent Lavi et Rarès. Seika !

\- Ce mec-là, c'est Edward Elric, leur apprit la jeune femme qui regardait Edward d'un mauvais œil.

\- Dis-nous en plus ! exigea l'apprenti Bookman.

\- T'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, souligna son meilleur ami d'enfance.

\- Ce mec, je le supporte juste pour Thénène : c'est son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils se connaissent, même s'il est plus vieux qu'elle de quatre ans.

\- Attends, il est plus vieux que toi ? s'étonna Lenalee.

\- Oui, il a dix-neuf ans et ce mec, je le déteste.

Allen avait arrêté de suivre la conversation et fixait Thénène qui était dans les bras d'Edward. Ce dernier, soulevant la jeune fille du sol, était musclé, grand et avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au niveau des hanches, hanches autour desquelles étaient nouées les jambes de la métisse, qui avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Cela se voyait qu'il la serrait fort contre lui et il lui murmurait des choses en espagnol à son oreille. La cadette finit par redescendre et Allen put apercevoir l'air heureux qu'elle affichait.

\- Ouh~, mais qu'il a grandi le petit Eddy ! railla la métisse, sur la pointe des pieds, pour attraper et tirer les joues du jeune homme en face d'elle.

\- _¡Duele, tonta!_ (Ça fait mal, idiote !) se plaignit Edward.

Alors qu'elle se moquait de lui, il attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille et se défit de son emprise. Il posa ensuite une main sur la joue meurtrie de Thénène et la lui caressa doucement.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? s'enquit-il, en français.

\- Ah, j'me suis battue avec un salaud !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un salaud ! maugréa la cadette en lançant un regard meurtrier à Kanda.

Celui-ci pouffa, en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à insulter le kendoka, Edward embrassa les doigts de Thénène. Elle sursauta, surprise par ce geste.

\- Putain, il joue à quoi lui !? s'insurgèrent Lavi et Rarès, ne supportant déjà pas le blond.

\- P-Putain, tu fais quoi !? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je suis content que tu sois de retour : tu m'as tellement manqué ! lui souffla son ami en la regardant dans les yeux.

La cadette pria pour ne pas rougir et s'empourpra violemment. Merde, elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait Allen qui les regardait là. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil et vit son visage décomposé.

Putain de merde.

\- Seika, il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ? demanda doucement Allen, qui ne pouvait que les fixer.

\- Thénène était amoureuse de lui pendant deux ou trois ans, lui avoua difficilement l'aînée après un long moment d'hésitation. Jusqu'à récemment.

Il comprit que la jeune femme parlait de lui.

\- Et lui ? Il était amoureux d'elle ? s'enquit Lenalee.

\- Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne mais je suis persuadée que oui... On aurait vraiment dit... un couple à l'époque...

Lavi et Rarès jetèrent un regard inquiet au blandin, qui regardait envieusement Edward et Thénène.

Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il que tout se complique alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore ensemble ?

\- Bon bah, je crois bien que cette mission sera riche en émotions, souffla la chinoise, qui voyait déjà les problèmes arriver.

\- Tu crois pas si bien dire, marmonnèrent les autres, un peu dépités.


	47. Chapter 47

**NDA : Désolée des fautes qui peuvent traîner ^^' **

**/**

\- Putain, on fait quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Euh, les garçons, vous parlez de quoi ? s'incrusta Seika.

\- On parle de comment évincer l'autre blonde là ! s'écrièrent Lavi et Rarès, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Alors là, j'ai essayé pendant des années et j'ai pas réussi. Vous, vous allez avoir juste quelques jours, je vous souhaite bien du courage hein !

\- Oh, les garçons, vous abusez ! les réprimanda Lenalee. Vous ne le connaissez même pas : il ne vous a pas parlé une seule fois et vous non plus !

\- Mais même ! Il est en train de voler Thénène à Allen, tu penses qu'on va laisser passer ça !? rugirent les deux compères, remontés.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, je crois que j'ai raté trop d'épisodes ! geignit Krory, qui tentait de suivre tant bien que mal le sujet de conversation.

\- Lavi, arrête tout de suite ces conneries ! brailla Bookman, déjà agacé.

\- Mais ! Papy Panda, c'est super important !

\- Panda Kick !

Lavi se reçut un bon coup dans le nez pendant que Lenalee faisait un résumé vite fait de la situation au vampire.

\- Mais, ça fait mal !

\- Tais-toi, idiot !

\- Vous savez, ce n'est pas grave hein, intervint alors Allen pour essayer de calmer le jeu.

\- Mais bien sûr que c'est grave ! déplorèrent le brun et le rouquin.

\- Bordel, vous êtes vraiment qu'une bande d'abrutis ! gronda Kanda, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de cette mission. C'est à Moyashi de récupérer sa Gaki, pas à vous.

\- Toi, je pense que t'es mal placé pour parler de sentiments, siffla alors la japonaise, quelque peu rancunière.

\- Tch.

\- En plus, vous êtes même pas discrets : criez encore plus fort ! Ils sont juste cinq mètres devant nous j'vous rappelle ! ricana la chinoise.

Comme elle l'avait souligné, Thénène et Edward marchaient à la tête du groupe, laissant tous les autres derrière. Lavi et Rarès le détestaient déjà, ce qui faisait marrer Seika. Celle-ci se demandait bien ce qui se passerait entre sa cadette et le blandin, maintenant qu'Edward avait "réapparu" : il était une menace pour la relation des deux jeunes gens. Le groupe imposant d'Exorcistes traversaient le petit village, attisant la curiosité des habitants. Mais ceux-ci se réjouirent lorsqu'ils virent Seika et Thénène dans les rangs et les saluèrent allègrement.

\- Elles sont revenues ! entendaient-ils murmurer lorsqu'ils passaient.

La joie des villageois était palpable et les Exorcistes furent attendris : ce village les aimait beaucoup. Edward posait des questions à la cadette sur sa nouvelle vie, curieux d'en savoir plus. Elle lui répondait avec beaucoup d'entrain et de détails, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'était sûr qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver son meilleur ami mais voir la métisse sourire de cette manière à un autre mettait Allen dans l'embarras : il sentait qu'il allait se faire évincer mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Oh, d'ailleurs, passe-moi ta valise doudou : je vais la porter ! s'exclama le blond.

Il prit la valise des mains de la jeune fille, qui se révolta presque aussitôt.

\- Putain, il l'a appelée doudou ! commentaient Lavi et Rarès, désespérés.

Ils semblaient plus désespérés qu'Allen lui-même, alors qu'il était le plus concerné par ce qu'il se passait actuellement. Le maudit souffla mais était, en réalité, reconnaissant envers ses camarades.

\- Ed, tu fous quoi ?

\- Bah, je porte ta valise, comme tout homme se doit de faire !

\- Bah, rends-la-moi, idiot ! vociféra la cadette.

\- Pourquoi ? Y'a des trucs que je dois pas voir dedans ? ricana le jeune homme, malicieux.

\- Dans tous les cas, ce qui se trouve dans ma valise ne te regarde pas !

Thénène la récupéra tant bien que mal, sans oublier d'insulter son ami qui rigolait.

\- Meuh, tu m'as vraiment manquée toi ! s'écria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Pendant que Lavi et Rarès s'étouffaient de rage, la jeune fille couina de surprise et s'empressa de se défaire de l'emprise du blond, qui était tout excité.

\- T'es qu'un idiot ! lui hurla-t-elle au visage, en se dégageant.

Elle tenta de mettre de la distance entre eux deux mais il la rattrapa et l'enlaça par la taille. Le brun et le rouquin frôlèrent une crise d'hyperventilation pendant que Seika se retenait d'éjecter le blond à grands coups dans le cul. Ah, ce p'tit salopard... L'aînée s'était décidée à le démonter à la moindre occasion : tant pis s'ils allaient jusqu'aux mains, il ne se rendait pas compte de la merde dans laquelle il plongeait Thénène.

\- Thénène, t'es bizarre, ça va ? s'enquit Edward, en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Elle fut prise d'un énorme coup de chaud et s'insulta de tous les noms possibles. Putain, Edward, pourquoi !?

\- J'suis pas d'humeur, répondit-elle simplement en se dégageant une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'essaya pas de s'éloigner de lui et regarda le sol, pour qu'il ne voie pas qu'elle s'était transformée en tomate. Il tenta de la prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa gentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Bah, il se passe que j'ai brisé une promesse... Mais surtout que t'es en train de niquer mon couple avec Allen alors qu'on a encore rien officialisé, pensait fortement la métisse, agacée. Salaud.

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'elle calme le jeu dès maintenant : elle devait lui dire qu'elle était sur le point d'avoir une relation avec l'un de ses collègues.

\- Bah, il se passe que, depuis que je suis partie, beaucoup de choses sont... arrivées.

Le duo infernal, qui jubilait des vents que se bouffait Edward, fut tout attentif : Thénène allait dire à Edward qu'elle était intéressée par un autre !? Seika également était étonnée : sa cadette ne perdait pas de temps apparemment.

Qu'est-ce que Thénène comptait lui dire exactement ? Elle ne savait pas elle-même. Certes, elle était vraiment contente de pouvoir passer de nouveau du temps, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, avec Edward, son meilleur ami : il lui avait quand même énormément manqué. Ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être aussi proche avec lui comme avant mais, maintenant qu'elle avait sans avoir le blandin, elle savait qu'elle devait mettre une certaine distance avec le blond, surtout qu'elle avait été amoureuse de lui pendant un bon bout de temps. Elle se sentait prête à avancer et était presque certaine de l'avoir oublié mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser revenir comme ça, comme avant, comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il s'en était passé des choses entre eux à l'époque.

\- Bon, déjà, je vais te présenter aux autres parce que je pense pas que tu te sois présenté tout à l'heure ! annonça la jeune fille.

Elle en profiterait pour présenter Allen comme étant son petit-ami : ça irait plus vite et ça mettrait les choses au clair facilement. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira jusqu'au reste du groupe.

\- Alors, tout le monde, sauf Seika, je vous présente Edward Elric, mon meilleur ami, un Allemand qui a déménagé en Espagne, bref. Eddy, je te présente Bookman, Krory, Lenalee, Lavi, Rarès, un salaud efféminé que tu peux appeler Kanda, et le meilleur pour la fin, Allen qui est...

\- Répète un peu ce que t'as dit sur moi !? Que j'te refasse un autre bleu sur le visage pour la symétrie ! s'emporta le kendoka en entendant ce que la métisse avait dit sur lui.

\- Ah, c'est avec lui que t'es battue !? Mais, vous avez pas du tout le même gabarit ! s'étonna Edward, en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Toi, la blonde, tais-toi ! lui ordonnèrent simultanément Thénène et Kanda.

Elle les présentait tour à tour en les désignant quand Kanda l'avait coupé, rageur.

\- Parce qu'en plus, il est sourd le gamin ! reprit la cadette, railleuse, en posant sa valise à terre. J'ai dit que t'étais un salaud efféminé !

\- Tu veux que j'te démonte en fait ? Dis-le directement : ça ira plus vite que tes vieux appels de phare ratés.

\- C'est moi qui vais te défoncer ouais, salopard que tu es !

\- Tu crois que tu m'fais peur avec ton petit corps là ? Retourne jouer avec les gamins dans les bacs à sable là !

\- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi avec ton long corps et ta sale gueule !? C'est bon, c'est pas parce que tu fais quelques centimètres de plus que moi que j'vais t'laisser me prendre de haut comme ça ! J'vais te faire redescendre de ton nuage et tu vas souffrir connard !

\- Ouh là, ouh là ! Ils vont encore se taper dessus ! souffla Lenalee, désespérée par ces deux-là.

\- On devrait les calmer non ? s'enquit timidement le vampire.

\- Oï, Thénène, Kanda, ça suffit maintenant ! Vous vous êtes cognés l'un sur l'autre y'a même pas quatre jours et vous voulez déjà recommencer !? Espèce d'idiots ! invectiva Seika, excédée par leur comportement.

\- Alors parle à ton imbécile de sœur et dis-lui d'arrêter de m'chercher !

\- Excuse-moi si Monsieur refuse de reconnaître la vérité !

\- Oh mais Titi, calme-toi : tu l'as un peu cherché aussi ! lui dit Edward en posant une main sur sa tête pour lui frotter les cheveux.

Attends, quoi !? Il l'appelle également Titi !? Rarès et Lavi frôlèrent la crise cardiaque et Lenalee dut intervenir pour qu'ils ne sautent pas sur le blond.

\- Edward, je t'ai dit de te la fermer ! grogna la cadette, gênée qu'il l'appelle ainsi.

Même si Kanda et Thénène s'étaient calmés, toute l'attention des habitants, qui était déjà concentrée sur eux en voyant Thénène repousser Edward, leur était dédiée, jusqu'à les mettre mal à l'aise. Les villageois avaient vu Thénène et Edward grandir ensemble et devenir de plus en plus proches : toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à rigoler et se câliner. Ils étaient pertinemment au courant des sentiments de la cadette pour l'allemand mais la voir éviter le contact avec lui les étonnaient grandement : Thénène l'aurait oublié ? En soi, il était prévisible que la jeune fille décide de passer à autre chose. Ils verraient bien comment les choses évolueraient.

Soudain, un groupe d'enfants se dirigea vers eux et assaillit Seika.

\- ¡Profe Seika, profe Seika! (Professeure Seika !) piaillaient-ils, surexcités.

\- Oï, oï, tranquilo, tranquilo, s'imposa la jeune femme.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent rapidement, heureux de retrouver leur enseignante. Elle s'agenouilla devant eux et ouvrit grand les bras, de sorte que les six enfants essaient de se blottir contre elle.

\- Seika était professeure d'anglais avant qu'on parte, expliqua Thénène avec un petit sourire, devant les airs stupéfaits de ses camarades.

\- Titi, ils ont tellement grandi, c'est fou !

\- J'vois ça Kaka !

\- Et vous saluez pas Doctora Thénène ? dit autoritairement Edward.

\- ¡Doctora Thénène, Doctora Thénène! s'égosillèrent les enfants en se jetant sur la métisse.

\- Bordel, il est insupportable lui ! grognèrent Lavi et Rarès.

\- Nan, vous croyez !? railla la japonaise, qui les avait entendus, en se relevant.

Sa sœur rigolait en s'agenouillant à son tour et en les prenant dans ses bras un par un.

\- Vous êtes trop beaux, vous avez été sages j'espère ? s'enquit gentiment la jeune fille, les yeux pétillants.

\- Comme des images ! fanfaronnèrent les enfants, fiers d'eux.

\- Oh, c'est bien !

\- Doctora, tu es revenue avec Profe Seika ! Est-ce que vous revenez vous installer avec nous ? demanda alors l'un des petits, rempli d'espoir.

Thénène regarda alors l'enfant, une petite fille de six ans avec des couettes, qui avait posé la question et lui sourit tendrement, en lui frottant le haut du crâne. Putain, cette question l'avait piquée, profondément. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait revenir s'installer dans ce village avec son aînée ! Et ce sentiment était partagé. Mais elles s'étaient engagées dans un combat : elles ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. Cette petite question, légitime, attrista les deux filles et leurs camarades le virent, un peu embarrassés pour elles, ne sachant que dire.

\- Désolée Ana : avec Profe Kaka, on repart avec nos nouveaux amis dès qu'on a terminé notre mission !

\- Ah... mais Doctor Edward ?

\- Quel est le rapport avec moi ? intervint celui-ci, perdu.

\- Bah, Doctora Thénène va te laisser encore une fois, tu ne vas pas être triste ? l'interrogea innocemment la petite fille.

Ah, les enfants et leur innocence touchante...

\- Ah mais il est assez grand pour vivre sans moi, ce p'tit bonhomme ! ricana la métisse, amusée par la petite.

\- Je sais très bien me débrouiller sans toi doudou ! affirma fièrement le blond.

\- Nan mais, encore heureux ! Idiot.

\- Et puis, Ana, si Seika et Thénène doivent repartir, je ne pourrai rien y faire en soi !

\- Ah, ça c'est sûr ! On est obligées de repartir Titi et moi !

\- Mais, si ça continue comme ça, ils vont pas se marier ! s'indigna la petite brune avec ses deux couettes.

Pardon, "ma" quoi !?

Seika fut sidérée, Thénène s'empourpra instantanément et Edward rit à gorge déployée, diverti par l'enfant.

Putain, les enfants et leur innocence qui mettait dans l'embarras !

Lavi et Rarès eurent la même réaction que Seika et commencèrent à planifier le meurtre de l'Allemand. Bookman frappa son apprenti, l'insultant d'idiot et de moins-que-rien, ce dernier se plaignant de la méchanceté et du manque de compassion de son agresseur. Lenalee et Krory se sentirent gênés pour Allen, qui ne disait rien depuis un certain moment. Kanda, lui, soupira et se demanda s'il devait abandonner le groupe pour débuter la mission seul. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus : il sentait que cette mission ne serait pas de tout repos, alors là, vraiment pas. Putain, pourquoi fallait-il qu'on le mette sur cette mission-là, avec eux tous ?

\- Répète Ana ? "Ma" quoi ? balbutia la japonaise, qui avait un peu pâli.

Oh lolo, on voulait marier sa sœur, son unique bébé, son trésor, ce qui signifiait que Thénène la quitterait ? Autant mourir que d'être séparée de sa cadette, surtout si c'est pour qu'elle aille avec Edward. Oh lolo, Seika sentait qu'elle allait exploser : pour le moment, Thénène était sa propriété, sur laquelle commençaient à piétiner le blond mais surtout Allen, énervant la jeune femme. Il fallait y aller doucement, vraiment tout doucement, sinon, il y aurait des cris, des pleurs et sûrement des tentatives de meurtre.

\- Ma-Ma-Marier !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises encore Ana !? s'exclama Thénène, qui voulait disparaître.

Mais, pourquoi elle avait dit ça !? Comment Thénène se sentait mal : Ana venait d'enterrer son couple là, vraiment. Putain, elle était extrêmement gênée et ne pouvait que rougir. C'est sûr qu'une année avant, si on lui avait dit qu'elle devait se marier avec Edward, elle l'aurait fait le jour-même, sans protester. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'était impossible. Pas avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux, pas avec Allen. Qu'est-ce que devait penser le blandin de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur arrivée à la gare ?

Thénène se posait sérieusement la question et savait qu'elle devait au plus vite aller lui parler. Lui parler pour dire quoi ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre, alors qu'il était là, juste dans la paume de sa main. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tout se complique alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore ensemble !? Elle voulait pleurer, vraiment, mais se retenait, ne souhaitant pas craquer devant toute cette petite assistance ni devant les villageois curieux qui les observaient du coin de l'œil.

Putain, cette mission serait un bazar, un énorme bazar.

\- Oh, Ana, qu'est-ce que t'es adorable ! riait le blond, ravi.

Il lui tapota le haut de la tête et la petite s'insurgea.

\- Mais, c'est vrai !

\- Oui, tu as totalement raison : si ça continue comme ça, on ne se mariera pas ! Mais ne t'en fais pas : ça arrivera un jour ou l'autre !

MAIS !?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait !?

Seigneur.

Il avait de la merde à la place du cerveau ou bien !?

Thénène voulait mourir.

\- MAIS LUI FOUS PAS DE FAUX ESPOIRS TOI AUSSI ! IDIOT ! SALAUD ! s'emporta alors la cadette, consternée par le fait qu'Edward continue dans la bêtise d'Ana.

Putain, il la détestait ou quoi !? La métisse regarda Allen, un peu paniquée, toujours aussi rouge. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, établissant enfin un contact visuel entre eux, il lui adressa un petit sourire poli avant de détourner les yeux.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire poli avant de détourner les yeux.

Un petit sourire poli puis détourner les yeux.

Putain de merde.

Pour le coup, ce geste toucha la jeune fille, qui ressentit un violent pincement au cœur. Elle se sentait encore plus mal que tout à l'heure et ne s'en cachait absolument pas : au point où elle en était maintenant, elle n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Son aînée, qui avait tout suivi d'un œil attentif, lui prit discrètement la main, la serra fort et fut remerciée d'un petit sourire évasif.

Putain, Seika allait tuer quelqu'un, c'était sûr.

Elle s'était retenue de lui sauter dessus dans la gare mais là, il foutait la merde et elle ne le supportait plus. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter sur Edward, elle sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille puis elle se retrouva soudainement dans les airs et couina. La seconde d'après, la jeune asiatique se retrouva coincée dans les bras de quelqu'un, qui la serrait très fort contre son torse musclé. En relevant la tête, Seika reconnut directement cette épaisse barbe d'un brun foncé.

Thénène avait senti la main de son aînée quitter brusquement la sienne. Intriguée, elle s'était tournée vers elle et avait vu qu'un homme venait de prendre sa sœur en otage. Elle le reconnut immédiatement avec son magnifique crâne chauve qui luisait au soleil. Son visage s'illumina subitement, oubliant la raison de son coup de mou, et elle lâcha sa valise avant de sauter sur le dos de ce colosse.

\- Tonton Kratos ! s'exclamèrent les deux sœurs, enjouées, en passant leurs bras autour de son cou.

\- Seika, Thénène ! Mes bébés ! geignit leur oncle, ému. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manquée ! J'ai eu si peur quand je suis arrivé et que je ne vous ai trouvées nulle part ! J'allais faire une attaque !

Il se balançait de droite à gauche, berçant carrément Seika qu'il portait à un bras, et de l'autre, il soutenait Thénène qui était juchée sur son dos. La métisse caressait le crâne rond de son oncle et frottait sa joue contre celui tandis que son aînée jouait avec sa barbe et ses joues. En regardant ce trio pendant leurs retrouvailles, le groupe d'Exorcistes sentait tout l'amour qu'ils se partageaient et avait l'impression de voir Seika et Thénène retomber en enfance.

Leur oncle était vraiment grand : il devait faire une tête voire deux de plus qu'elles. Sa peau était extrêmement blanche mais une marque, d'un rouge vif, barrait le côté gauche de son visage, ressemblant à un éclair, et se prolongeait sur une bonne partie de son corps, notamment sur son épaule gauche. Une cicatrice fendait son œil droit et il possédait une épaisse barbe brune ainsi que des yeux aussi dorés que ceux des Lacroix. L'autre élément qui intrigua le groupe était la musculature impressionnante de cet homme : à travers son haut, ses pectoraux étaient bien dessinés, ses biceps étaient énormes et saillants, ses veines ressortaient. Malgré ses bandages bordeaux autour de ses avant-bras, le groupe voyait bien qu'il y avait de la matière là-dessous et qu'il ne fallait pas être tenté de faire le malin avec lui. Les deux sœurs semblaient vraiment fragiles à côté de lui.

Ce colosse faisait peur mais il était tout doux et aimant avec les filles.

\- Seika, laisse-moi ta place maintenant ! s'insurgea la cadette, qui voulait que son oncle la prenne également dans ses bras.

\- Va sérieusement te faire voir baka ! gronda la japonaise en s'agrippant au T-shirt que portait Tonton Kratos.

Les deux sœurs commencèrent à se chamailler, chamaillerie qui virait à la bagarre, tandis que Kratos, flatté, essayait de calmer le jeu tout en se moquant de ses nièces. Alors que Seika allait asséner un coup de poing à sa cadette, étant agacée au plus haut point, l'œil maudit du blandin s'activa et Kratos lança la jeune asiatique dans les airs, qui couina de surprise. Kratos créa une barrière de terre, arrêtant le tir d'Akuma qui était dirigé contre lui et ses nièces. Il rattrapa dans la foulée Seika, qui n'était absolument pas rassurée par ce que son oncle venait de faire.

\- Mais... Préviens avant de faire des trucs comme ça ! s'indigna-t-elle, outrée.

\- T'aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était trop drôle Kaka ! ricana Thénène, amusée.

\- Mais c'était pas drôle du tout !

\- Je suis d'accord avec ta sœur, concéda Kratos, qui souriait d'un petit air gêné. C'était assez drôle de voir ta tête quand je t'ai récupéré.

\- Mais, Tonton~ !

\- Merde, attention !

Alors que son aînée commençait à piquer une crise et que son oncle avait vu un danger arriver, Thénène avait repéré l'Akuma qui les visait et utilisa son Innocence pour créer un bouclier en métal autour d'eux.

\- Les gens, je crois qu'on est attaqués, déclara alors la métisse, un peu perplexe.

\- Nan, tu crois !? J'avais absolument pas remarqué ! railla la japonaise, encore énervée.

\- Les filles et... Monsieur Kratos, je pense qu'il faudrait que vous vous y mettiez sérieusement, dit Lenalee, un peu embarrassée de les interrompre et de devoir les rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquirent-ils spontanément.

\- Parce qu'ils sont bien plus d'une centaine ! s'exclama Lavi, étonné.

Les Lacroix levèrent la tête au ciel et constatèrent qu'il y avait effectivement une bonne centaine d'Akuma au-dessus d'eux. Kratos eut le réflexe d'ériger une barrière autour des villageois, créée avec l'air et l'humidité qui les entouraient, les isolant ainsi de l'affrontement qui allait débuter.

\- Les filles, votre jeune amie a raison. Il faudrait peut-être se mettre en besogne.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, peut-être. Mais, on peut bien les laisser s'en charger non ? Notre groupe d'Exorcistes est fort ! suggéra innocemment Seika, qui se sentait très bien ainsi blottie contre son oncle.

\- Hikari, tu dis ça sérieusement !? intervint alors Kanda, étonné par les propos de la jeune femme.

\- Bah quoi !?

\- T'as pas honte !? renchérit Lavi, lui aussi étonné que Seika ne veuille pas se battre.

\- Hikari ? répéta le chauve, qui semblait perturbé.

Seika rougissait pendant que sa sœur se moquait d'elle. Même s'il l'avait jetée, Kanda s'obstinait à l'appeler Hikari.

\- Oh, mais arrête de te moquer toi !

\- Baka Kaka ! Allez, viens : celle qui explose le plus d'Akuma aura le droit de rester dans les bras de Tonton Kratos ! décida Thénène en descendant du dos de son oncle.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie ? tenta l'aînée, insolente.

\- Bah, c'est ta sœur qui aura le droit de rester dans mes bras ! s'exclama Kratos.

\- Quoi !? Pardon !?

Seika descendit d'elle-même et se jeta immédiatement dans le tas. Voyant que sa sœur était bien décidée à gagner le pari, Thénène se dépêcha de prendre part au combat, voulant également remporter la victoire. Être dans les bras de leur oncle était la meilleure sensation du monde : elles se sentaient réellement en sécurité dans ses bras. Tous les Exorcistes, accompagnés de l'oncle, s'attaquèrent à leurs assaillants. Ils purent voir cet homme imposant en action et il donnait encore moins envie de l'approcher : Kratos était extrêmement vif et puissant.

Possédant le même don que les sœurs Lacroix, ses coups étaient précis, sa technique n'avait aucun défaut : il avait même l'audace de frapper les Akuma à mains nues et les détruisait comme s'il s'agissait de châteaux de sable. Bookman fut particulièrement attentif au trio Lacroix et à la manière dont ils se servaient de leur don ou non : il remarqua que Seika et Thénène privilégiaient leur Innocence et que Kratos, dépourvu d'Innocence, s'appuyait principalement sur ses capacités. Un beau trio à surveiller.

Cependant, quelque chose le titilla : Kratos pouvait détruire les Akuma mais est-ce que les âmes damnées étaient libérées ou détruites en même temps que leur enveloppe ? Bookman n'avait pas la réponse mais Allen ne semblait pas se rebeller contre l'oncle qui s'attaquait aux monstres. Cela signifiait-il que Kratos libérait les âmes sans avoir une Innocence, contrairement à ses nièces ? Il devrait se renseigner auprès du blandin, tout en restant discret mais la réponse lui paraissait assez évidente : Kratos libérait les âmes avec son don. Habituellement, le vieil homme n'aimait pas s'avancer et donner des conclusions hâtives mais il avait le sentiment que oui.

Les Lacroix semblaient être particuliers, comme ces êtres décrits dans cette vieille légende, qui accompagnait la prophétie du Destructeur du Temps. Bookman devait les surveiller, de près : ils pourraient avoir avec eux les meilleurs alliés qu'ils puissent espérer ou bien les pires ennemis, au même titre que les Noah. Hâte de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Pendant que l'affrontement faisait rage, les Akuma constatèrent qu'il y avait un oublié dans cette histoire. Edward, puisqu'il était coincé avec le groupe d'Exorcistes, essayait de se faire discret depuis que les Akuma étaient apparus mais il venait de se faire prendre et devint la cible des nouvelles attaques. En voyant que les Akuma s'intéressaient à autre chose, Thénène se souvint alors de la présence d'Edward, l'ayant oublié pendant un long moment. Comprenant qu'il se trouvait en danger, elle se plaça devant lui en tant que bouclier et le protégea des attaques ennemies.

\- Putain, Eddy, t'es un boulet !

\- C'est vous qui m'avez oublié Titi : j'ai rien demandé !

\- Merde, attention !

S'étant déconcentrée un instant, les Akuma profitèrent de ce moment d'inattention pour percer la défense de la cadette. Elle ne put que s'écarter rapidement sur le côté, tirant le blond dans son élan. Ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres avant de se rencontrer un mur et se cogner contre celui-ci. Edward fut celui qui encaissa le plus grand choc au niveau des côtes et se heurta au mur, sa tête tapant dans un bruit assez inquiétant. Thénène s'agenouilla à côté de lui, inquiète, lui tapotant doucement la joue.

\- Eddy, ça va ? T'es pas mort !?

Comme il ne lui répondait pas, la métisse en profita pour le gifler violemment, histoire de passer un peu les nerfs sur lui. Le blond grogna et tenta de lui rendre son coup mais, comme il était étourdi, ses gestes étaient mous et il frôla à peine le bout du nez de la jeune fille. Devant la faiblesse de son ami, Thénène pouffa mais se rappela qu'ils se trouvaient en plein combat et se dit qu'il fallait peut-être qu'elle se concentre un minimum. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna immédiatement, ne sachant pas si elle aurait le temps d'ériger un bouclier.

Avec étonnement, elle vit qu'Allen s'était placé en tant que bouclier pour Edward et elle, les protégeant des attaques et détruisant les Akuma qui s'approchaient un peu trop. Dire qu'il l'avait esquivée quelques instants plus tôt, maintenant il la protégeait. Thénène ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'Allen non plus ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi il jouait.

Les voir ensemble si proches l'avait énormément gêné mais il s'était également senti mal. Il n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux : il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne que ça le touchait autant. Mais bon, Allen n'était pas bête : il se doutait bien qu'elle avait déjà compris. Il se trouvait idiot d'essayer d'instaurer une distance entre eux : ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il avait bien vu que ça blessait un peu la cadette. Lorsqu'il avait vu Thénène et Edward en mauvaise posture, il n'avait pas été capable de rester là à ne rien faire et s'était donc précipité pour les protéger. Il voyait bien que son comportement était un peu paradoxal mais il n'avait pas pu en faire autrement.

\- Merci Allen, souffla la cadette.

Il hocha simplement la tête et continua à les défendre. Est-ce qu'il devait lui parler ou bien attendre que les choses évoluent, sachant que les choses pourraient bien évoluer en sa défaveur ?

\- Allen, fais attention ! le réprimanda Thénène en détruisant un Akuma qui allait s'en prendre à lui.

\- Je pense que tu es un peu mal placée pour me faire la remarque Thénène, marmonna le maudit.

Faisant référence à sa concentration relâchée à cause d'Edward, les joues de la jeune fille rosirent et elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Ouais bon... Je pense qu'on peut oublier cet individu ! proposa la cadette, espérant que ça arrange les choses.

\- Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué, vu comment il te demande actuellement.

Il lui désigna alors le blond, qui appelait la jeune fille, en tendant le bras vers elle.

\- Allen, faut qu'on parle, souffla la métisse qui ignorait les appels d'Edward.

L'air désespéré qu'affichait la cadette l'attendrit un peu et le flatta légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment : il y a encore des Akuma. Et j'ai l'impression que ton oncle me regarde mal...

Effectivement, Kratos avait observé le petit trio qui s'était un peu mis à l'écart et n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont Thénène regardait le blandin. Qu'est-ce qui se passait entre eux ? Kratos avait beaucoup à demander à ses nièces, entre le petit Hikari qui a fusé il y a quelques minutes et ce regard très insistant. Et en plus, l'autre idiot d'Allemand, à terre, appelait la cadette, ce qui agaçait grandement le barbu. Il décida de passer ses nerfs sur les monstres qui les agressait et les agressa à son tour, les détruisant un à un. Sous l'effet de la colère, Kratos était encore plus effrayant, en plus d'être davantage efficace.

\- Bah, y'a plus d'Akuma maintenant ! s'exclama Thénène, ayant vu son oncle détruire les Akuma restants rapidement. On peut parler maintenant ?

\- Euh... Derrière toi, dit Allen en lui montrant quelque chose par-dessus de son épaule.

\- Mais on s'en fout d'Edward, écoute-moi Allen : faut qu'on parle !

\- Comment ça, on s'en fout de moi !? s'insurgea le blond.

Il s'était relevé et s'était rapproché de la jeune fille, voyant qu'elle ne faisait qu'ignorer ses appels. Un peu vexé, il attrapa son poignet et lui fit une clé de bras.

\- Putain, Edward, tu fous quoi !? Salopard !

\- J'me venge, y'a quoi maintenant !?

\- Lâche-moi, espèce d'idiot ! rugit la cadette, qui tentait de se défaire de l'emprise de son ami.

\- C'est parce que tu m'as ignoré : paie pour tes fautes ! ricana Edward, fier de son coup.

Il finit par la relâcher, tandis qu'elle l'insultait de tous les noms, rieur. Elle voulut le frapper mais il esquiva son coup de justesse et attrapa ses poignets. Il tira avec beaucoup de force et Thénène se retrouva coincée dans ses bras, contre son torse.

\- Sérieusement Thénène, je suis vraiment content de te revoir, murmura le garçon en posant un petit bisou sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Et c'est pour ça que t'essaies de me casser le bras ? Salopard, siffla la jeune fille.

Thénène était devenue toute rouge et trouvait à son avantage que son visage soit caché. Il n'empêche que d'être ainsi dans les bras d'Edward raviva de bons souvenirs. Bordel, ça allait être compliqué tout ça. Elle devait peut-être songer à se séparer de lui mais la manière dont il la serrait contre lui demandait implicitement à ce qu'elle reste contre lui. Bordel, ça allait être vraiment compliqué tout ça.

Un grognement sourd les rappela à l'ordre et Thénène se rappela que son oncle n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Elle se détacha d'Edward et lança un regard désolé à son oncle. Kratos, entouré par une aura sombre, avait le visage fermé et son air était d'autant plus menaçant. Le blond ne semblait pas plus s'en inquiéter que ça tandis que le reste du groupe avait reculé d'un pas, face à un Kratos qui devenait menaçant. Ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'un oncle assez possessif et jaloux, des traits de caractères qui se retrouvaient chez les deux sœurs.

Quelle famille.

La métisse remarqua qu'Allen s'était un peu éloigné d'elle et Edward et qu'il avait le regard rivé sur eux. Quand il vit que Thénène le regardait, il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. L'air de la jeune fille s'assombrit quelque peu et Kratos l'aperçut immédiatement. Il en était à présent certain : il se passait quelque chose entre Thénène et cet étrange garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il se racla la gorge pour récupérer l'intention de sa nièce. Elle s'empourpra en croisant les prunelles sévères de son oncle et fit sa mine de chien battu pour le faire plier.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, il se radoucit quelques secondes après et souffla, dépité. Seika arriva alors et sauta dans les bras de Kratos, surexcitée.

\- Il se passe quelque chose Seika ? s'enquit-il, curieux et en alerte. Il reste encore des monstres ?

\- Akuma ? Naaaaaah, tu les as tous explosés ! J'ai gagné le pari, c'est tout !

\- Merde, j'avais zappé le pari ! s'écria la métisse en se frappant le front.

\- Bah bien fait pour toi, Baka Titi ! ricana la japonaise en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

\- Seika ! gronda Kratos en la voyant lever son majeur.

\- Mais, c'est super injuste : j'ai été déconcentrée !

\- Bah, t'avais qu'à te concentrer !

\- Mais, c'est à cause de lui ! s'insurgea Thénène en pointant du doigt Edward.

\- C'est vous qui avez oublié qu'un individu lambda comme moi vous accompagnait ! rétorqua le blond.

\- Qui t'a demandé de rester avec nous ? lui demanda un peu méchamment Seika, qui était descendue pour se rapprocher d'eux.

Pendant que Seika, Thénène et Edward se disputaient, Kratos se dirigea vers le groupe d'Exorcistes en retrait, qui observait la scène de loin.

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté, déclara-t-il poliment. Je m'appelle Kratos, Kratos Lacroix. Je suis le frère cadet d'Ambre, la défunte mère de Seika et Thénène.

\- Enchantée, moi je m'appelle Lenalee et je vous présente mes camarades qui sont, tout comme moi et les filles, des Exorcistes au service de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Elle les présenta tour à tour et Kratos les fixa un à un, avec beaucoup d'insistance. Il y avait trop d'hommes dans l'entourage de ses nièces : il devait y remédier. Il ne supportait déjà pas Allen et Kanda, qui semblaient être un peu privilégiés aux yeux des filles. Le vieux Bookman ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance : son instinct lui disait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Krory et Lavi lui semblaient être de parfaits idiots, surtout Lavi et son grand sourire niais. La seule personne censée du groupe s'avérait être Lenalee. Kratos souffla avant de s'intéresser à Rarès. Son nom lui disait quelque chose. En voyant son visage, cela lui apparut comme une évidence : c'était le petit Rarès qui vivait en Roumanie avec la famille de sa sœur.

\- Bordel, t'as grandi mon petit Rarès ! sourit le chauve en attrapant le jeune homme.

Il passa son bras sous son cou et lui frotta le haut du crâne de son poing. La tête du roumain fut violemment secouée et Lavi commença à s'inquiéter : le visage de son ami virait progressivement au bleu.

\- Euh, il faudrait lui dire qu'il ne respire plus non ? demanda le borgne à ses camarades.

\- Dis-lui toi dans ce cas, imbécile ! répliqua son grand-père.

Lavi ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, si bien qu'il fallut que Seika intervienne. Après s'être bataillée avec sa sœur à propos de sa victoire, elle était retournée près du groupe et avait vu que Rarès était en train de mourir étouffé, dans les bras de son oncle adoré.

\- Tonton ! T'y vas trop fort : il est devenu tout bleu ! s'exclama-t-elle en agrippant le bras de Kratos.

\- Ah merde ! Ouh là, ça va Rarès ? Je suis vraiment désolé ! s'inquiéta le colosse en libérant le jeune homme qui tomba à terre.

Il était encore en vie mais sonné. Toutefois, il leva le pouce pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas trépassé. Seika s'agenouilla devant lui et lui tapotait doucement les joues. Comme il ne réagissait pas réellement, elle lui donna une bonne paire de claques et le brun sursauta, en poussant des gémissements de douleur.

\- Mais tu joues à quoi toi !? s'énerva du mieux qu'il put Rarès, affaibli.

\- Bah, je te ressuscite ! rit la japonaise, en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil. Et ça a l'air de fonctionner.

Rarès sentit son visage rouge chauffer davantage : il trouvait la jeune femme vraiment jolie et adorable, même si elle était assez violente. Remarquant l'air un peu amoureux qui s'installait sur le visage du roumain, Kratos se racla la gorge et lança un regard perçant au jeune homme, qui se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû se laisser mourir plus tôt : il lisait dans les yeux de Kratos une menace explicite. Il ne se souvenait pas que leur oncle était aussi protecteur mais il se disait que ça avait dû changer en les voyant grandir.

\- Seika, tu devrais t'écarter...

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'aînée, face à la requête de son ami d'enfance.

\- J'ai peur que ton oncle me fasse sérieusement la peau..., avoua le brun, tremblotant.

Elle explosa de rire et se releva, l'emportant dans son élan. Rarès ne tenait pas debout et faillit tomber à la renverse mais Seika le rattrapa et le fit prendre appui sur elle.

\- Je vais t'aider à marcher !

\- Seika, pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas une autre personne s'en charger ? s'enquit le barbu en grinçant des dents. Il y a Allen, par exemple.

\- Une pousse de soja bancale ! répliqua la japonaise.

\- Seika, je m'appelle Allen hein !

\- Et Lavi ? proposa son oncle.

\- Un imbécile heureux qui ne sait pas se gérer ne peut pas gérer une autre personne.

\- Seika, sache que je le prends super mal ! s'égosilla le rouquin, vexé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va changer à ma vie !? siffla sournoisement la jeune femme.

\- Et Kanda ?

\- Un parfait idiot.

\- Tch, pouffa le kendoka.

Kratos attrapa le corps de Rarès et le balança sur son épaule.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas le porter, déclara-t-il.

\- Pourquoi !?

\- Bah, c'est pas à toi de le faire !

\- Avoue tu fais ça juste pour qu'il ne mate pas ! intervint alors Thénène, cynique.

\- Même : c'est pas à Seika de le faire ! s'entêta Kratos qui avait légèrement rougi.

\- Oui, bon, comme tu veux : on va pas se disputer pour ça ! décida la japonaise, un peu agacée.

\- En fait, on fait quoi maintenant ? s'enquit la cadette, qui voyait que tout le groupe était planté là comme une fleur.

\- On a peut-être une mission à accomplir, Gaki.

\- J'te parlais pas en fait, Bakanda à deux balles.

\- Commencez pas à vous disputer tous les deux ! s'interposa immédiatement la chinoise

\- N'empêche que Yuu n'a pas tort, dit pensivement l'apprenti Bookman.

\- On devrait peut-être chercher un lieu où loger déjà, suggéra timidement Krory, jusque-là silencieux. Et après mettre en place une stratégie.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Krory, acquiesça Allen.

\- Pouvez-vous nous conseiller ? demanda Bookman aux Lacroix et à Edward.

\- Ah, vous tombez un peu mal : toutes les auberges sont complètes en ce moment, répondit ce dernier.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a bientôt le festival, marmonnèrent les deux sœurs.

\- Oui, donc il y a énormément de touristes dans le village, renchérit Kratos.

\- Malgré la menace des Akuma ? s'étonna Lavi. Bah, ils ont pas froid aux yeux.

\- C'est surtout qu'il y a habituellement des personnes pour les protéger de la menace, lui expliqua Seika. Genre Titi, Tonton et moi. Mais sinon, venez à la maison : au moins, y'aura rien à payer, sauf la nourriture.

\- Bah oui, Seika a raison : la maison est assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde ! Et au moins, on sera rien qu'entre nous dans un même lieu ! insista la métisse.

\- Moi je suis partante ! se décida rapidement Lenalee.

Le reste du groupe suivit unanimement et il fut décidé qu'ils logeraient chez les Lacroix. Bookman vit cette occasion comme une opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur cette famille étonnante. Après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, tout le petit comité traversa le village pour rejoindre la maison des Lacroix. Pendant le trajet, Edward taquinait Thénène et Seika se retenait de le renverser.

\- Putain, t'es lourd Edward !

\- Tu insinues que j'ai grossi ?

\- Mais tu veux que j'te balaye en fait ? s'emporta la jeune fille, qui n'en pouvait plus de l'humour de son ami.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Mais attends que je te porte avant ! imposa le blond.

\- Et pourquoi tu me porterais ?

\- J'ai envie de te porter moi.

\- Edward, j'vais te dire un truc.

\- Oui ?

\- Va te faire renverser par un cheval ! lui cracha au visage Thénène.

\- Bonne idée, tu m'accompagnes ? ricana Edward.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à l'avant du groupe et se disputaient ouvertement, Lavi et Lenalee se trouvaient en arrière avec Allen.

\- Dis, ça va aller Allen ? s'enquit gentiment son amie.

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Edward ? l'interrogea Lavi, curieux de savoir ce que pensait Allen de son rival.

\- Bah, on est totalement différents : presque des contraires. Je pense qu'il a à peu près le même caractère que Thénène, révéla calmement le blandin.

\- On dirait bien oui...

\- Il lui convient sûrement mieux que moi...

\- Dis pas des trucs comme ça ! s'exclamèrent Lavi et Lenalee en tapant le maudit.

\- Aïe ! Écoutez, on verra bien hein...

\- N'empêche, ça me coûte de le reconnaître mais ils forment un beau couple tous les deux, marmonna la chinoise, un peu gênée pour son ami.

\- Ça me coûte aussi de le reconnaître, soupira le borgne, abattu.

Allen n'arrivait pas à le dire mais il était du même avis que ses amis : ils étaient beaux tous les deux. Il les regarda se chamailler mais porta plus son attention sur la cadette et son attitude : même si elle semblait énervée contre lui, une lueur vive dansait dans ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Thénène briller aussi chaleureusement pour quelqu'un, à part pour Seika et son oncle aujourd'hui.

Edward allait être un sérieux problème et Allen avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute son avance.

Cette mission serait complexe. Très complexe.


	48. Chapter 48

**NDA : Beaucoup de choses à gérer pendant ces vacances, désolée de poster aussi tardivement ^^'. Donc, près de 11000 mots, je voulais écrire 15000 voire 20000 mais je trouve que ça aurait fait trop d'informations à digérer d'un coup... surtout que là, y'a vraiment quelque chose à digérer... XPTDR. Avec Seikashiro (la co-auteure si vous aviez oublié mais surtout celle qui m'a poussée à écrire cette fanfiction, franchement remerciez-la parce qu'elle m'aide énormément, vous pouvez pas savoir toutes les conneries qu'elle supporte XD), on se marre déjà de vos réactions, honnêtement. XPTDR.**

 **Désolée des fautes qui peuvent traîner, des tournures de phrases qui peuvent sonner faux et des petites incohérences (s'il y en a, j'ai essayé de faire attention...). Enjoy :) !**

 **######**

\- Kratos Maxime Lacroix, je te laisse cinq secondes pour t'expliquer.

\- Euh... je...

\- Ouh là, bah bravo Tonton : t'as énervé Kaka ! rit Thénène en voyant son aînée s'emporter contre leur oncle.

\- Mais... c'est pas ma faute... je savais pas quoi faire, minauda Kratos.

\- Comment ça tu savais pas quoi faire !? Un grand garçon de trente-deux ans comme toi peut pas se gérer et gérer une maison !? Mais t'as pas honte !? explosa la japonaise, hors d'elle.

Seika était furieuse : le groupe d'Exorcistes venait d'arriver dans leur maison, qui était sans-dessus-dessous. Leur oncle était arrivé il y a deux semaines... que s'est-il passé entre temps ? Rien n'allait : tout était dérangé. La poussière avait pris la possession de la maison, les volets étaient fermés, l'intérieur n'était pas aéré, la vaisselle traînait partout au même titre que le linge, des insectes gambadaient comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est vrai qu'on est parties en vitesse et qu'on a pas pu ranger mais quand même, c'était pas aussi sale, dit la métisse en prenant du bout des doigts une chaussette qui reposait dans un bol rempli de céréales. T'as merdé Tonton quand même.

\- Mais vous savez très bien que le ménage et moi, ça colle pas !

\- Bah, moi j'vais t'apprendre le ménage ! Va chercher des seaux et des balais ! rugit Seika, rouge. Et des sacs poubelles et des serpillières !

Kratos, tête baissée, s'exécuta pendant que les sœurs ouvraient les fenêtres et les volets pour aérer.

\- Bon, bah c'est parti pour une bonne séance de ménage, je crois !

\- C'est pas drôle Titi...

\- Mais si, quand même un peu ! Ça te rappelle pas un peu les journées complètes de ménage qu'on faisait avant !? s'exclama la cadette en lui souriant.

L'aînée pouffa, avec un petit sourire, et s'attacha les cheveux. Sa cadette fit de même et commença à réunir les déchets.

\- Bon, les amis, je suis désolée de vous demander ça mais ça vous dérangerait pas de nous aider ? demanda Seika, gênée.

Le groupe d'Exorcistes, mis à part Kanda et Bookman, lui répondit que ça ne les dérangeait pas et se mirent au travail. Kratos revint pendant qu'ils commençaient à nettoyer son bazar.

\- Je suppose que la cuisine aussi est en désordre, siffla Seika en regardant son oncle.

\- Désolé...

\- Ah la la, on peut vraiment pas te laisser seul Tonton !

Thénène attrapa un balai et commença à nettoyer le salon, récupérant toutes les saletés et toute la poussière. Seika guida le groupe pour le nettoyage et monta à l'étage pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Papy, pourquoi tu nettoies pas avec nous ? s'enquit Lavi en voyant Bookman les regarder s'activer pour nettoyer la maison.

\- Tu crois pas que j'ai passé l'âge des tâches ménagères, imbécile ?

\- Et toi Yuu ? Aide-nous : tu es jeune et vigoureux.

\- J'fais pas le ménage chez les autres, surtout s'ils savent pas le faire eux-mêmes, dit placidement le kendoka.

Seika était revenue à ce moment-là et s'était plantée devant le jeune homme. Elle était déjà assez énervée de devoir faire le ménage parce que leur oncle ne savait pas se gérer à son âge, elle venait de voir que l'étage était également qualifié pour un petit coup de balai et elle entendait Kanda insinuer qu'elle ne savait pas prendre soin de la maison que leur mère leur avait laissé.

Elle allait le trucider.

\- Répète un peu !?

\- Ouh là, ouh là, Kaka va lui péter à la gueule, s'inquiéta Thénène.

\- T'es sourde Hikari ?

\- Espèce de salopard, tu vas voir si je sais pas m'occuper de ma maison sale con ! s'écria la japonaise.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus pour le corriger bien comme il le fallait, Thénène attrapa de justesse son aînée et l'éloigna du japonais qui affichait son éternel air hautain.

\- Onee-chan, _¡cálmate!_ (Calme-toi !) Fais pas attention à ses conneries !

\- Kanda, si tu viens pas nous aider, trouve-toi un autre lieu pour t'héberger parce que je t'accepterai pas chez moi, déclara l'aînée avant de lui lancer un bruit méprisant de bouche.

\- T'y vas fort là ! s'étonna Thénène. T'es pas obligée d'aller jusque-là !

\- Viens m'aider à l'étage : on va sortir tous les draps.

La cadette souffla mais suivit son aînée. Malgré le froid que venait de jeter le kendoka, le groupe d'Exorcistes poursuivit son travail. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux sœurs réapparurent, les cheveux montés en chignons, et elles virent que Kanda avait foutu le camp.

\- Qu'il aille se faire profondément enculer, ce gros salopard ! gronda l'aînée, en remarquant immédiatement que son compatriote était parti.

\- Kaka, t'y es allée un peu fort aussi hein ! dit nonchalamment la métisse, un peu dépitée.

\- Bah, qu'il aille se faire profondément enculer, ce gros salopard !

\- Seika, sois moins vulgaire ! la réprimanda son oncle.

\- Tonton, tu sais que je suis remontée contre toi ?

Kratos se tut soudainement et s'en alla passer le balai un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas peur de sa nièce, loin de là : c'étaient ses nièces qui avaient peur de lui. Mais pour le coup, il se sentait assez responsable de ce qu'il avait fait et regrettait d'avoir irrité la fille de sa défunte sœur. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était énervée contre lui et le comprenait tout à fait. Cependant, il était assez content que Kanda ait décidé de s'en aller : au moins, Seika ne s'intéresserait pas à lui.

Perdu dans ses réflexion, il vit tardivement Thénène arriver vers lui, avec un petit sourire espiègle dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça va Titi ? s'enquit-il dès qu'elle fut à ses côtés.

\- Entre nous, t'es content que Kanda soit parti ? demanda aussitôt la jeune fille.

En même temps qu'ils discutaient, ils rangeaient et triaient les déchets dans différents sacs poubelles.

\- Bah, bien sûr ! Je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux : heureusement qu'il s'en est allé ! Et j'espère qu'il reviendra pas de sitôt !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? ricana Thénène, amusée par son oncle.

\- Tu connais pas le dicton ?

\- Lequel ?

\- Loin des yeux, loin du cœur !

La cadette s'arrêta un instant avant d'exploser franchement de rire.

\- Tonton, t'es le meilleur ! s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire encore ? s'indigna l'adulte, un peu vexé de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

\- Bah, tu sais que dans notre famille, c'est plutôt "loin des yeux, près du cœur" ! lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ah, parce que toi, ça a marché dans ce sens avec l'autre là-bas ?

L'autre là-bas était Edward. Thénène se calma et redevint un peu sérieuse : son oncle savait ce qui s'était passé entre eux donc elle n'avait pas besoin de le cacher.

\- Au début, oui. Mais ensuite, j'ai eu quelqu'un d'autre sous les yeux, avoua-t-elle doucement, ne souhaitant pas se faire entendre.

\- Une pousse de soja apparemment hein, siffla Kratos, un peu cynique.

Il finit par se rendre compte que sa nièce avait étrangement rougi et compris qu'elle ne se foutait absolument pas de lui.

\- Attends, t'es pas en train de plaisanter là !? s'exclama l'oncle, surpris.

\- Non non, je suis vraiment très sérieuse, marmonna la jeune fille, gênée.

\- Tonton : viens sortir le canapé ! l'interpella alors la japonaise, coupant Thénène et Kratos dans leur discussion.

La métisse remercia mentalement l'intervention de Seika alors que Kratos se demandait ce qu'il avait raté pour que sa nièce soit intéressée par un autre qu'Edward. Il en avait des questions à lui poser, et à Seika également. Il suivit les directives de la japonaise, comme tous les autres, et trois heures plus tard, la maison était toute propre puisque les deux sœurs s'étaient éclipsées pour nettoyer l'étage. Quand ils eurent fini, les Exorcistes purent admirer la maison des Lacroix, qui les impressionnait par la quantité de bibelots qu'il y avait.

Ce qui les captiva davantage furent deux photographies, encadrées seules sur un mur blanc. Celle à gauche représentait quatre personnes. Les Exorcistes reconnurent facilement Seika et Thénène, même si elles étaient beaucoup plus jeunes : Seika devait avoir sept ans et Thénène cinq. Ils identifièrent alors les deux adultes qui accompagnaient les filles sur la photographie comme Aba et Ambre, leurs parents. Comme ils l'avaient imaginé, Aba était un homme à la peau et aux yeux foncés. Il paraissait grand et assez musclé à côté de la mère des Lacroix. Celle-ci était plus petite, avec une longue chevelure noire très sombre et deux grains de beauté sur le visage, un sous la lèvre et l'autre sous l'œil gauche.

Les deux filles étaient assises sur deux chaises et les adultes se tenaient derrière elles. Ils étaient tous souriants et cette vision attendrit les Exorcistes. La photo de gauche était plus récente et n'affichait que les sœurs et leur mère. Ils devinèrent qu'elle a été prise quelques temps après la mort d'Aba. Elles étaient souriantes : Ambre serrait ses deux filles contre elle, par les épaules. L'aînée semblait avoir dix ans et sa cadette huit. Leurs cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que sur la photo précédente et ils notèrent qu'Ambre avait les dents du bonheur. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur les images que Seika dut se racler la gorge pour les faire revenir sur terre.

\- J'adore vos photos ! s'exclama presque immédiatement Lavi, charmé.

\- Ah ? Merci..., bégaya la japonaise, un peu gênée.

\- Vous étiez à croquer ! ricana la chinoise, un peu mesquine.

\- T'as bien raison d'utiliser le passé alors ! rit Thénène en sortant de la maison.

Elle était allée s'allonger dans l'herbe, devant la maison, se sentant un peu vidée. Ses camarades l'avaient suivie et s'étaient posés sur la petite table en bois, postée près de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Edward, qui n'était pas resté avec la cadette pour le rangement, s'allongea à ses côtés et se tourna vers elle. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et décida de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. En hauteur par rapport à eux, le groupe d'Exorcistes observa les deux amis d'un œil très attentif et essaya de suivre leur discussion, tout ouïe.

\- Ça va Thénène ? s'enquit le blond en voyant que la jeune fille ne comptait pas lui parler d'elle-même.

\- Avant que tu ouvres ta bouche oui, marmonna la métisse.

\- Ha ha, je suis plié en deux.

Il lui donna une pichenette dans le cou et Thénène sursauta, surprise.

\- T'es chiant _Eduardo_ ! geignit-elle en passant une main dans son cou.

\- Toi aussi, t'es archi chiante ! Mais tu m'as énormément manquée !

\- Tu me le répètes depuis que je suis arrivée : change de disque, tu deviens lourd !

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle au moins ! lui fit remarquer le jeune homme, un peu vexé.

Elle ouvrit tout d'abord un seul œil, à moitié puisqu'elle était éblouie par le soleil, et rencontra le regard de son ami. Il s'était redressé et s'appuyait sur son coude, se penchant au-dessus d'elle. Instinctivement, elle ouvrit l'autre œil avant de se maudire intérieurement. Le contact visuel s'établissait d'une façon tellement naturelle entre eux, que la jeune fille commençait à s'en inquiéter. Les choses n'étaient plus comme avant, pourquoi ça n'avait pas changé, ça ?

Ils ne se parlaient pas et Edward la fixait intensément : elle avait peur qu'il finisse par sonder son âme.

\- Tu sais très bien que je le pense réellement, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Pourquoi tu veux pas me laisser te le répéter ?

Elle se sentit rougir tout en se demandant s'il ne se foutait vraiment pas de sa gueule. Elle soutint son regard quelques instants puis se tourna sur le côté. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans sa tête : elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il attendait ou espérait d'elle. Pour elle, c'était fini.

\- Ça va ta tête ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle jouait avec un brin d'herbe, afin de changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Maintenant que tu poses la question, ça va oui, lui apprit-il sur un ton un peu désintéressé.

Thénène ne l'avait pas senti sur le coup mais Edward s'était rapproché d'elle. Il posa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit grogner.

\- Enlève ta main, salaud.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin !? Bordel, t'es insupportable ! vociféra la métisse, agacée.

\- Je veux seulement de l'amour et des câlins moi ! rit le jeune homme.

Il attrapa alors son amie par la taille et la serra contre lui, l'obligeant à se coller à son torse. Thénène fut silencieuse quelques instants, n'étant pas prête mentalement à ce genre de réponse, avant de s'agiter, pour qu'il la relâche. Étrangement, elle eut l'impression qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille et se dit qu'elle était vraiment mal partie.

\- Edward, tu vas me lâcher oui ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Parce que tu crois que je te demande si t'as envie de me lâcher ou non ? Mais je rêve, soupira la cadette.

\- T'es trop méchante ! geignit le blond.

\- Quoi ? T'es vexé ?

\- Oui.

\- Bah, j'en ai rien à faire : lâche-moi, connard !

\- Je te lâche à une condition.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Que tu reconnaisses que je t'ai manqué et que tu me fasses un câlin, exigea un Edward devenu sérieux.

\- Déjà, apprends à compter parce que ça fait deux conditions, siffla Thénène, excédée. Et ensuite, j'ai dit que tu m'avais pas manqué ?

\- Non, mais t'as pas dit non plus que je t'avais manqué.

\- Tu me soûles, mais vraiment.

\- Si je suis aussi agaçant, c'est parce que tu as déteint sur moi, tu sais.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait : il avait pris de ses mauvaises habitudes en la côtoyant pendant ces longues années. Et ils avaient à peu près le même caractère tous les deux : elle savait qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement.

\- Si je le dis, tu vas vraiment me lâcher ? s'enquit Thénène, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule parole, tu le sais.

Elle se tut, tout en se tournant sur elle-même, et lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule du blond. Elle croisa directement celui du blandin qui, en se rendant compte, s'empourpra légèrement. Elle le jugea rapidement des yeux et le sentit un peu crispé mais surtout envieux et embarrassé. La métisse non plus n'aimait pas cette situation : elle sentait que ça allait bientôt devenir ambigu, que ce soit entre elle et Allen ou elle et Edward. Comment se sortir de ce pétrin ? Thénène se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de se reconcentrer sur son ami.

Maintenant face à lui, il la plantait vraiment son regard dans le sien, avec un petit sourire en coin, faisant ressortir une petite fossette que Thénène remarquait toujours. Leurs visages étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre et la jeune fille sentait le souffle chaud du blond qui se mêlait au sien.

\- Alors ? lança le jeune homme, taquin.

\- Tu m'as... manqué..., bredouilla faiblement la métisse.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu.

\- Alors va profondément te faire enculer : je me répéterai pas, salopard !

\- Mais~, détends-toi : je plaisante !

\- Rien à foutre : lâche-moi.

\- Et mon câlin ?

Thénène cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, en se demandant s'il ne se foutait pas sérieusement de sa gueule. Elle était déjà dans ses bras, ça ne lui suffisait pas ?

\- Attends, tu vois pas que je suis déjà dans tes bras en fait ? Tu veux quoi de plus ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir.

\- _Eduardo_ : lâche-moi ! gronda la jeune fille, n'en pouvant plus de cette proximité avec le blond.

Cette position commençait vraiment à la troubler : il fallait qu'il la lâche. Elle se débattait progressivement.

\- Tu sais ce qui serait parfait ?

\- Que tu me lâches !

\- Non, un petit bisou ! déclara Edward, d'un ton moqueur.

\- Va crever, répliqua immédiatement la cadette.

\- Allez ! Ça va pas te tuer !

Le soleil disparut soudainement au-dessus d'eux et ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. En relevant la tête, ils virent le frère d'Ambre et sa carrure imposante se placer à leur niveau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas la tuer ? s'enquit alors Kratos.

Il s'était agenouillé devant les deux jeunes, allongés dans l'herbe. L'oncle vit bien qu'Edward enlaçait fortement sa nièce et que cette dernière tentait de s'extirper. Il se rappelait très bien de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Thénène et, honnêtement, il préférait vraiment Allen à Edward, même s'il ne connaissait pas celui-ci. Du moins, pas encore.

Il savait que Thénène était sincère dans ses sentiments et que celui qu'elle voulait vraiment, c'était cet étrange garçon et pas son ami d'enfance. Même s'il n'aimait pas forcément que des garçons s'approchent de ses nièces, il était prêt à tout pour qu'Edward s'éloigne de la métisse. Quitte à ce qu'elle aille avec un autre. Bien sûr, il s'agirait d'une autre histoire à gérer. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de faire comprendre au blond que la cadette était passée à autre chose et Tonton Kratos comptait être de la partie.

Il vit bien le regard rempli de gratitude et désespéré de sa nièce et Kratos se dit qu'il était le meilleur des oncles.

\- De me faire un petit bisou ! répondit tranquillement le blond.

\- Bisou où ? demanda l'oncle, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ah, à elle de choisir : de préférence, quelque part sur le visage bien entendu...

\- Tu sais que tu m'agaces, petit imbécile ?

\- On me le dit souvent oui...

\- Rends-moi ma nièce : c'est à moi qu'elle fera le bisou, décida l'adulte.

Instinctivement, Thénène tendit les bras vers son oncle et il l'attrapa, la tirant vers lui.

\- Tonton, t'es vraiment le meilleur ! murmura la cadette une fois dans ses bras.

\- Tonton Kratos, vous savez, c'est chacun son tour ! railla Edward en se rasseyant.

\- Tu ne mérites plus de tour toi ! siffla l'homme en mettant Thénène sur son dos.

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de joie et passa ses bras autour du cou de son oncle : elle l'adorait vraiment. Seika sortit de la maison à cet instant précis, un peu agacée.

\- Kekya Kaka ? demandèrent directement Thénène et Kratos, en voyant ses traits tirés.

\- On a plus rien pour faire à manger : tout était bon pour la poubelle, leur expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ah ouais merde ! Faut qu'on aille acheter alors ! proposa la cadette.

\- Ou sinon, on va demander à des voisins, ajouta la japonaise. Mais ça m'embête un peu honnêtement. Mais attends, Tonton, t'as mangé où ces derniers jours ?

\- Bah, dans la maison, répondit simplement le chauve, un peu surpris par cette question.

\- Ah, t'as enfin appris à cuisiner ? s'étonna Thénène, perchée sur le dos de Kratos.

\- Non, pas du tout ! rit celui-ci, amusé par la question. Faut que vous m'appreniez d'ailleurs.

\- Bah, comment t'as fait pour manger alors ? l'interrogea l'aînée, intriguée.

\- Kratos~ ! entendit-on alors.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et tous furent un peu surpris de voir une bande de femmes, limite une procession, avec des marmites et des plats préparés tous chauds et de magnifiques sourires plaqués sur leurs visages.

\- Tonton, c'est quoi ce bazar !? s'exclama Seika.

\- Ah, t'as retrouvé ton petit harem, c'est ça !? s'enquit malicieusement Thénène.

Rapidement, la dizaine de femmes se trouva autour de l'oncle. Les deux sœurs connaissaient toutes ces femmes puisqu'elles habitaient au village et qu'elles les avaient aidées un bon nombre de fois. Évidemment, les villageoises saluèrent les deux sœurs mais portèrent bien rapidement l'attention sur l'objet de leur visite. Kratos souriait de toutes ses dents et paraissait d'un coup beaucoup plus mature.

\- Bonjour Mesdames, comment allez-vous ? les salua-t-il galamment.

Elles gloussèrent toutes, rougissantes et bégayantes, pendant que Thénène se moquait et pouffait à l'oreille de son oncle adoré. Seika, elle, s'impatientait : elle devait parler à son oncle, ça n'allait plus mais en même temps, cette situation la faisait un peu rire. Un peu beaucoup.

\- Vous avez des invités ! remarqua l'une d'entre elles.

Elle était légèrement plus âgée que les autres et semblait beaucoup plus confiante avec Kratos.

\- Oui Maya, ce sont des amis de mes nièces et des personnes venues protéger le village ! Heureusement que vous avez apporté autant de plats : on mourait justement de faim.

\- Ah ha, on arrive à point nommé, on dirait !

\- Et je suis certain que cette idée vient de toi, ajouta-t-il avec un doux sourire.

Maya s'empourpra instantanément et se mit à bégayer violemment. Les deux sœurs se retenaient d'exploser de rire : elles avaient oublié que leur oncle pouvait se trouver vraiment très charmant et séduisant. En tout cas, les villageoises laissèrent la nourriture sur la table devant la maison et saluèrent Kratos avant de s'en aller presque en courant.

\- Bah ça alors... Non mais je rêve... T'as osé...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Seika ?

\- Tonton, t'es allé draguer des femmes pour qu'elles te nourrissent en notre absence ! Non mais, t'as pas honte ? souffla la métisse.

\- Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait ! s'insurgea l'adulte, outré des accusations que ses nièces portaient.

\- Mais oui, on te croit bien sûr ! ricanèrent-elles.

\- En tout, c'est pas pour dire mais le repas est servi, donc... Mangeons ? proposa Lavi, les yeux remplis de gourmandise.

\- Lavi, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli de couper les gens dans leur discussion !? lui fit remarquer Bookman.

\- Nah, tu me l'avais jamais dit Papy Panda ! rétorqua son apprenti, cynique.

\- Espèce de crétin ! hurla le vieillard, tout en frappant violemment le rouquin sur le crâne.

\- N'empêche que votre ami n'a pas tort les enfants, mangeons ! s'exclama Kratos, un peu amusé.

Ils s'exécutèrent alors et commencèrent à se remplir l'estomac. Les deux sœurs encadraient leur oncle et le questionnaient sur sa vie amoureuse.

\- Alors Tonton, c'en est où les amours ?

\- Je pense que tu connais la réponse Kaka.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogna cette dernière.

\- Et t'es même pas un peu intéressé par Maya ? demanda la cadette, curieuse.

\- Maya ? répéta le chauve, d'un air un peu hébété.

\- Oui, Maya : la belle jeune femme, brune, cheveux brillants, un petit nez en trompette, des yeux verts et un sourire magnifique.

\- Tu l'as déjà oubliée ? railla la japonaise, après la description de sa sœur.

\- Comment je pourrais l'oublier ? C'est la première à être venue vers moi quand je suis arrivée et que vous n'étiez pas encore là.

\- Ah hyn~ !

\- Arrêtez toutes les deux !

\- D'ailleurs, vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps maintenant ?

\- Ça fait deux ans qu'ils se tournent autour nan ? dit pensivement Thénène.

\- Ça fait deux ans qu'on se connait oui, on ne se tourne pas autour !

\- Pourtant quand tu reviens de voyage, elle est bien contente de te revoir et toi aussi hein...

\- Elle est agréable ! Et moi aussi ! rétorqua le colosse.

\- "Agréable"... non mais je rêve, ricana la cadette.

\- Entre nous, elle te plaît hein ? insista l'aînée.

\- Mmph, je la trouve à mon goût oui...

\- Seika, faut préparer le mariage !

\- Ouais, t'en fais pas !

\- MAIS, continua rapidement l'adulte, elle ne m'intéresse pas forcément.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai d'autres choses en tête Titi.

\- Comme ? s'enquit Seika.

\- Comme savoir comment gérer mes deux nièces adorées et leurs histoires d'amour qui ont l'air d'être un peu beaucoup très mal parties, déclara malicieusement Kratos.

Les deux nièces s'étouffèrent avec leur salive et se turent, s'empourprant par la même occasion. Les autres Exorcistes ricanèrent légèrement puisque que l'oncle avait raison et que les filles étaient plutôt mal parties en amour. Pendant qu'elles faisaient subir quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à un interrogatoire à Kratos, les Exorcistes avaient discuté entre eux et avaient convenu qu'ils devaient s'y mettre maintenant.

Si on les avait tous mis sur cette mission, c'est qu'il y avait du pain sur la planche quelque part.

Ils firent part de leur conversation à la famille Lacroix, qui réfléchissait également à la stratégie qui devait être mise en place.

\- Déjà, formons des équipes ! proposa Seika. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que la mission à gérer : il faut aussi acheter la nourriture hein et savoir qui s'occupe de la maison et tout : le désavantage, c'est les tâches ménagères et vu qu'on sera plusieurs, faudra tous s'y mettre.

\- Moi, Moyashi, courses, maintenant ! s'exclama immédiatement Thénène, en levant la main.

Tous comprirent qu'elle souhaitait être avec Allen pour aller faire les courses... mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient discuter. Le message fut très clair pour les autres membres de l'équipe : de ce fait, Lavi et Lenalee décidèrent de faire équipe ainsi que Bookman et Krory.

Voyant que tout le monde semblait se monter contre lui, Allen cherchait tant bien que mal une échappatoire, ne voulant pas se confronter maintenant à la jeune fille.

\- Donc en équipe, j'ai : Titi et Moyashi, Lavi et Lenalee, Bookman et Krory. C'est ça ?

\- Mais, et toi Seika ? Tu es seule ! bégaya le blandin.

\- Ouais : je suis censée être avec l'autre con là. Mais c'est pas grave !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? lui demanda Lavi, intrigué.

\- Bah, je vais rester ici et commencer à préparer les chambres : savoir qui dort avec qui etc., décida la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

\- Sinon, je peux aller faire les courses avec Titi et tu te mets en équipe avec ce garçon, intervint Edward qui était jusque-là silencieux.

Tout le monde le regarda de travers : son intervention était vraiment déplacée. Toutefois, il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte ou s'en préoccuper. Et il n'appelait même pas Allen par son prénom... Quel culot. Seika plissa les yeux et se retint de l'insulter violemment.

\- Toi, t'es un civil donc tu restes pas avec un Exorciste : imagine, vous vous faites attaquer ? Tu seras un poids en plus, argumenta tranquillement la jeune femme. Et d'autant plus pour Thénène, t'es archi gênant comme enfant.

\- Kaka, t'es trop intelligente ! lui souffla sa cadette.

\- Oui, je sais Titi ! Bref, Edward, si tu veux te rendre utile, essaie de ne pas nous mettre de bâtons dans les roues.

\- C'est bon, j'ai saisi le message ! capitula le blond en soupirant. Même si je tiens à rappeler que Thénène va faire les courses hein...

\- Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à nous aider, poursuivit la japonaise en ignorant sa remarque, je t'invite à aller chercher cet idiot de Kanda pour savoir ce qu'il compte faire et comment il compte gérer toute cette mission.

\- Mouais, je vais sûrement faire ça...

\- Et toi aussi Tonton !

\- Ah non, qu'il reste où il est ce japonais ! rouspéta le colosse.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que je l'aime pas.

\- Et tu penses que ta raison est valable Tonton ? ricana sa nièce.

\- Extrêmement valable même.

\- Bref, on y va !? s'impatienta la métisse.

\- Mais attendez, on est complètement cons : on a oublié Rarès ! s'écria le borgne.

\- Ah mais ouais ! Mais il est où en fait !? demanda Seika.

\- Qui l'a vu en dernier ? s'enquit Lenalee.

\- Il m'avait dit qu'il comptait faire des vérifications sur l'installation d'eau, leur apprit Krory. Et celle de gaz aussi, je crois.

\- Il a pas mangé et il reste plus rien, merde. Bah, Titi, allez-y maintenant : je lui préparerai un truc rapide à manger, décida la japonaise. Je vais voir ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs.

\- Allen, on y va ?

Il hocha la tête, un peu rouge, et se leva de sa place. Thénène fit de même et commença à prendre le chemin du village. Les deux autres binômes décidèrent de se mettre au travail également et de se répartir les secteurs : Bookman et Krory s'occupaient de fouiller la forêt et les deux jeunes amis enquêtaient dans le village et approchaient les habitants. Alors qu'elle quittait la table, Edward se leva à son tour et attrapa la cadette. Il la serra fort contre lui et déposa un petit bisou sur son front. La jeune fille se défit rapidement de l'emprise de son ami, qui souriait narquoisement, et l'insulta allègrement tout en prenant Allen par la main. Elle le tira et s'enfuit vite avec lui : ils devaient parler, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

\- Hâte de voir le résultat, soupirèrent Kratos et Seika en voyant la métisse s'éloigner petit à petit.

Suite au départ du blandin et la cadette, le groupe se dispersa et tout le monde commença à travailler.

Thénène tenait Allen par la main et marchait vite, obligeant le jeune homme à se caler sur son rythme. Déjà, ils devaient acheter de la nourriture pour Rarès qui avait été oublié et qui n'avait pas mangé mais surtout, elle voulait parler seule à seul avec le garçon parce qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au village et, sans plus attendre, Thénène emprunta des petites ruelles avant de s'arrêter dans l'une d'elles, qui était très isolée et assez sombre. Elle s'étira le dos et se cala contre le mur le plus proche quelques instants avant de commencer à faire les cent pas devant un maudit qui était assez gêné.

Elle finit par s'immobiliser face au garçon et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Allen, faut qu'on parle. Et très sérieusement.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression oui...

\- Écoute... déjà, je suis vraiment désolée pour la dernière fois..., commença la jeune fille après avoir soufflé un bon coup.

\- De quoi tu parles ? répondit Allen, un peu perdu.

\- Quand je me suis battue avec Kanda. Quelques semaines avant, tu m'avais fait promettre de ne plus me battre avec...

\- Effectivement...

\- Donc, voilà, vraiment désolée pour cette promesse... Je pense honnêtement ne pas pouvoir la tenir... et ça me fait sincèrement chier parce que je sais que t'auras à moins t'inquiéter pour moi...

Allen était touché par l'attention de la jeune fille et ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. En soi, il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment : il savait pertinemment qu'elle et Kanda ne pouvaient clairement pas se blairer. Il lui avait un peu demandé quelque chose qui semblait très probablement impossible à réaliser. Et la dernière bagarre était survenue par la faute de Seika donc bon... Il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose : c'était fait et puis voilà. Il voyait bien qu'elle s'en voulait et s'apprêta à lui assurer qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme quand elle vint au sujet principal.

Et là, il y eut mort d'homme.

\- On en reparlera après bref, enchaîna la métisse. Faut qu'on parle de nous.

\- Ah... j'en ai bien l'impression oui...

Il fut étonné quand elle sauta à son cou et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Putain... Allen... j'suis désolée pour ce qui se passe avec Edward...

\- Je... ce n'est pas grave...

\- Me mens pas : je vois bien que tu es mal...

Il ne répliqua pas, pris la main dans le sac, ne pouvant que rougir.

\- Je sais pas du tout comment gérer la situation avec lui en plus... il est super agaçant putain...

Le blandin était du même avis que la jeune fille pour le coup.

La cadette se détacha un peu du maudit, restant très proche de lui et de son visage. Elle planta son regard doré dans celui du garçon. Les yeux de la métisse étaient beaucoup plus brillants et lumineux que d'habitude, d'autant plus vivants qu'il trouva son regard d'autant plus fascinant. Avec cette proximité, Allen sentait la chaleur émaner du corps de la jeune fille. Sa température corporelle monta alors, lui envoyant un énorme coup de chaud. Thénène attrapa les doigts gantés du garçon et les enlaça d'une main, alors qu'elle posait l'autre sur sa joue. Elle avait les mains chaudes et Allen devinait qu'elles étaient légèrement moites, grâce à celle qui était sur sa joue. Les siennes aussi devenaient moites : il commençait à stresser.

Depuis la première tentative, il avait régulièrement pensé à l'embrasser mais il stressait en se trouvant finalement dans la situation qu'il avait tant espérée. Il se trouva bête et voulut se frapper le visage mais se dit que ça risquait de gâcher le moment. Il était surpris par la prise d'initiatives et restait donc immobile.

La jeune fille pencha légèrement la tête et son visage s'approcha de celui du jeune homme. Le souffle chaud de Thénène lui caressait alors doucement le visage et finit par se mêler au sien, au fur et à mesure que la distance entre leur visage se réduisait. Le maudit remarqua que les yeux de la cadette faisaient des allers-retours entre les siens et sa bouche et put y lire une grande impatience. Il n'entendait même pas la respiration de la jeune fille puisque, dans ses oreilles, résonnaient les battements effrénés de son cœur, qui ne faisait qu'accélérer et qui menaçait de le lâcher au pire moment.

Ce qui devait arriver, depuis un long moment déjà, environ deux bonnes semaines, arriva : les lèvres de deux adolescents se rencontrèrent délicatement. Le cœur d'Allen rata un battement. Ce qui le frappa fut la douceur des lèvres de la jeune fille. Son parfum lui montait lentement au nez et Allen eut l'impression de se trouver dans un état second, dans une autre dimension. Il vit qu'elle avait les paupières closes et ferma les yeux à son tour. Il fut beaucoup plus réceptif et sensible au niveau du toucher.

Elle commença alors à bouger ses lèvres et il lui laissa totalement les commandes. Thénène fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la nuque du blandin et l'obligea à s'avancer légèrement, pour approfondir le baiser, sans pour autant mettre la langue. Leurs nez, qui se frôlaient déjà, étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir et sentit la cadette sourire contre ses lèvres, satisfaite de l'effet procuré, le faisant rougir. Les yeux clos, Allen savourait la douce chaleur qui montait peu à peu en lui, pendant ces quelques secondes qui lui parurent bien longues. Il sentait bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, dans le même état d'esprit. En même temps qu'elle l'embrassait, Thénène avait noué ses doigts avec ceux du garçon et ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher.

Ils finirent par manquer d'air et le surent quand leurs respirations devinrent plus lourdes. La métisse lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de mettre fin au baiser. Dès qu'il la sentit se détacher de lui, le jeune homme fut frustré et rouvrit les paupières. Elle venait de lui voler son premier baiser, premier baiser timide et un peu pudique mais très tendre et spontané. Il vit alors qu'elle avait les joues légèrement rosies et qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, un peu essoufflée. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Allen retomba brusquement : il avait la forte et désagréable sensation que Thénène le regardait comme si elle voyait Edward.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait ça mais ça le refroidit complètement. Il repensa alors à toutes leurs... démonstrations d'affection, publiques bien sûr, et se mit en tête qu'il n'arriverait jamais à égaler le blond. Edward était mille fois plus avantagé et avantageux que lui... Alors qu'elle s'avançait pour un deuxième baiser, beaucoup plus sûr cette fois-ci, le maudit l'arrêta dans son élan en posant sa main sur son épaule pour la faire reculer un peu et recula à son tour de quelques pas, rompant tout contact physique.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure qu'une distance, bien que petite, s'installait entre eux et ressemblaient à des soucoupes, quand les doigts d'Allen quittèrent sa main.

\- Je... A-Allen... tu joues à quoi là ? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

\- Thénène... hmm... je... je ne pense pas que ça fonctionnera entre nous..., lui annonça-t-il presque en chuchotant.

La métisse était stupéfaite, vraiment. Elle le fixa, incrédule pendant de longues secondes voire une bonne minute avant de réagir.

\- Allen... j'ai mal entendu j'espère ?

\- Non, tu as une excellente ouïe si ça peut te rassurer...

\- Allen, si c'est une blague, dis-le-moi sur-le-champ... c'est pas drôle : je suis hyper sérieuse. Te fous pas de ma gueule... pas maintenant...

\- Je suis également sérieux...

Il avait essayé d'ignorer cette sensation mais le maudit sentait son cœur se serrer progressivement. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à la regarder en face donc il baissa les yeux, comme un enfant qui se faisait gronder pour une bêtise.

\- Je... je comprends pas. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- On est... très différents : ça n'irait pas, on n'a pas du tout le même caractère...

\- J'en crois pas mes oreilles... je suis en train de rêver ?

Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et s'attrapa l'arête du nez, en respirant profondément.

Elle n'était vraiment pas bien pour le coup.

\- Ton caractère ressemble davantage à celui d'Edward : tu irais beaucoup mieux avec lui...

\- Putain... mais pourquoi tu me parles d'Edward ? souffla la cadette, la voix se brisant petit à petit.

\- Il te convient beaucoup mieux que moi... il est grand, beau et il a l'air vraiment intelligent...

\- M-Mais...

\- Et je sais que tu étais encore... amoureuse de lui il y a quelques temps, continua le garçon qui s'était un peu assombri. Je... je vois comment tu le regardes Thénène et... je ne peux pas gagner face à ça.

\- En gros, t'es en train de me rejeter à cause d'Edward ? C'est bien le message que tu essaies de me faire passer là ?

\- Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui, c'est évident...

\- Mais j'en ai pour toi aussi, espèce d'imbécile ! s'emporta alors Thénène, en reculant de quelques pas. Et toi, tu peux pas me dire que tu ressens rien pour moi...

Elle l'avait presque crié, Allen devina aisément que les émotions débordaient.

\- Et lui est très certainement amoureux de toi...

\- Si ça avait été le cas, je t'aurais jamais embrassé ! Jamais ! On serait en couple lui et moi, actuellement ! Tu sais pas toi ! Espèce de salaud, regarde comment tu te comportes : tu me regardes même pas dans les yeux ! Ça se voit que tu as mal Allen !

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne savait pas ? Il voulait lui poser la question, mais n'osait pas du tout. Il ressentit alors une douleur aiguë sur son visage, qui avait tourné violemment, et se toucha la joue du bout des doigts, comprenant facilement que Thénène venait de le gifler, et bien fort. La marque virait probablement au rouge mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il releva ensuite la tête et vit qu'elle était révoltée et remplie de rage. Il sentait qu'elle était blessée, vraiment blessée, et il la comprenait totalement.

\- Tu irais mieux avec lui, insista le garçon en ignorant la dernière remarque de la métisse.

\- Mais t'as pas compris que c'est pas lui que je voulais mais toi !? J'suis pas assez claire, c'est ça ?

\- Non, tu es parfaitement claire mais-

\- Allen, tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu viens de me dire là ? Tu ne cherches pas des excuses parce que tu as peur de t'engager, que tu n'as assez confiance en toi ou autre ? le coupa la cadette, rageuse.

Il se tut un moment et réfléchit. Il avait presque l'impression d'étouffer, que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre dans moins d'une seconde. Cette dernière question l'avait piquée certes, mais il semblait bien décidé et sûr de lui : pour lui, il n'arriverait jamais à surpasser Edward.

\- Allen, c'est toi que je veux... vraiment, si j'avais voulu être avec Edward, tu sais très bien que je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps... Pourquoi tu me rejettes là ? demanda difficilement la jeune fille.

Elle tremblait, elle avait mal, elle était remplie de rage. Thénène avait l'impression qu'elle allait se transformer en bête féroce et se sentait presque capable de tuer le blandin sur place.

Il lui racontait de la merde, de la grosse merde. Le problème n'était pas qu'Edward, mais aussi Allen. Il avait peur, elle le sentait mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître et préférait se cacher derrière l'excuse de la présence de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il disait sur Edward et elle : il ne savait pas qu'elle avait déjà essayé avec Edward et qu'il l'avait également repoussée. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait trop attendu le blond et qu'elle en avait énormément souffert.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé... mais je pense réellement ce que je t'ai dit...

\- Dans ce cas... Répète-moi que ça ne fonctionnera pas entre nous en me regardant dans les yeux...

Difficilement, il planta son regard dans celui de la métisse. Il put y lire du dégoût et de la souffrance mais aussi de l'espoir et, étrangement, de l'assurance.

\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas entre nous, dit-il doucement.

\- Allen, j'espère que tu te rendras compte que tu as peur, déclara alors la jeune fille. Putain, t'as juste peur... On n'a même pas essayé... Tôt ou tard, tu regretteras... J'espère que ce sera tôt et tu viendras faire le nécessaire... putain...

Elle donna un coup dans le mur le plus proche et ferma les yeux.

Il venait de la jeter parce qu'il avait peur. Super.

Elle avait tellement mal. Elle voulait pleurer mais elle ne devait pas craquer devant lui.

Elle se calma du mieux qu'elle put et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

\- On doit faire les courses, lui rappela-t-elle sèchement.

Il sentait bien qu'elle essayait de se contenir. Tête basse, il acquiesça et la suivit distraitement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête immergée dans l'eau : les bruits du village ne lui parvenaient pas distinctement. Allen était perturbé. Cependant, il remarquait bien les regards des villageois sur lui. C'était sûrement à cause de la marque de la main de la jeune fille. Il passa légèrement les doigts dessus et sentit que ça picotait.

D'accord, elle l'avait vraiment giflé fort. En même temps...

Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés chez l'épicier. Ils entrèrent et Thénène lui tendit carrément un petit chariot en bois. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, elle lui tourna le dos et s'attela à faire les achats. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps chez l'épicier, la jeune fille savait quoi prendre donc ce fut très rapide. De plus, elle voulait éviter ses questions indiscrètes : tout le village se connaissait. Ils firent ensuite un saut chez le boucher avant de reprendre le chemin du retour. Thénène avait fabriqué un deuxième chariot, qu'elle tirait elle-même. Elle était en tête et marchait d'un pas assez rapide. Ils croisèrent hasardeusement le chemin de leur camarade japonais, qui avait un peu l'air d'être en galère.

\- Oh putain de merde, pas _Gakyashi_!s'insurgea le jeune homme en voyant le duo s'approcher.

\- _Gakyashi_ ? répétèrent les deux concernés, perdus.

\- C'est le surnom que j'ai trouvé pour votre couple d'imbéciles heureux.

Thénène se crispa aussi et sentit les larmes lui monter violemment. Elle respira profondément et se calma, ne pouvant se permettre de craquer devant Allen et Kanda.

\- On n'est pas en couple, cracha-t-elle durement.

\- T'es en train de me mentir là ? s'enquit-il, en haussant un sourcil.

Il laissa paraître une pointe d'étonnement. Kanda semblait vraiment être sur les fesses : lui aussi s'attendait à les voir en couple, apparemment.

\- Tu demanderas à ton meilleur ami ici présent. Et à la belle trace de ma main sur ma joue.

\- Moyashi, t'as fait quoi encore !?

\- On dirait que ma vie t'intéresse maintenant...

\- Dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant qui t'arrivait, j'me demande bien quelle connerie t'as pu faire pour le coup : Gaki a l'air super remontée contre toi !

\- Tu crois pas si bien dire, gronda celle-ci.

\- Je ne pense pas... que ce soit une bonne idée de remettre ça sur le tapis..., dit lentement Allen, ne souhaitant pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer et surtout pas avec Kanda.

\- Tch. Bref, qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez !?

\- Rien du tout : on rentrait justement. Crois pas qu'on a fait exprès de te croiser, Baka Bakanda.

\- Oh, quel joli pléonasme, t'es fière de toi Baka Gaki ?

\- Ah, tu sais utiliser des mots savants !? Je pensais pas que t'avais un cerveau pour retenir ce genre d'informations ! répliqua la cadette, sur un ton mauvais.

\- Ouh là, le serpent crache son venin et il a l'air mortel. Sérieux, tu lui as fait quoi Moyashi ? redemanda le kendoka, extrêmement curieux.

\- Je m'appelle Allen, espèce d'ordure.

\- Bref, Kanda, tu te débrouilles là ? demanda la jeune fille, ne souhaitant plus entendre parler du râteau qu'elle venait de se manger.

\- Hmm...

\- Aucune auberge pour t'accueillir, c'est ça ?

\- T'as pas intérêt à te foutre de ma gueule Gaki, menaça le jeune homme qui commençait à s'énerver.

\- J'ai vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de te faire chier là ? Je veux juste rentrer, répondit Thénène d'un ton agacé. Franchement, reviens à la maison. J'te porte pas forcément dans mon cœur mais c'est vraiment beaucoup plus sûr de regrouper tout le monde sous le même toi.

\- J'te rappelle que ton adorable sœur m'a mis dehors au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, railla le kendoka.

\- Je te signale que tu l'as un peu cherchée toi aussi. Écoute, elle va finir par se calmer. De toute façon, pour l'intérêt de la mission, vaut mieux que tu reviennes et elle sera obligée de se plier à l'avis général, même si c'est sa maison : on pourra tous s'organiser correctement etc. Et Seika n'a plus de binôme donc bon, c'est un peu dommage : un travail à eux est d'autant plus efficace. Je sais que tu vas pas revenir maintenant, t'es vraiment trop fier pour ça mais t'auras besoin de nous pour la mission : si Komui nous a tous envoyés, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Tu pourras pas faire cette mission tout seul. En tout cas, je vais pas te faire la morale plus longtemps. Quand tu changeras d'avis, tu sauras où nous trouver.

Et elle reprit le chemin sans attendre de réponse du japonaise : dans tous les cas, elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas. Allen la suivit sans plus attendre et marcha derrière elle. Ils se rapprochaient de la maison mais ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé un seul mot après ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, dans la ruelle. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Seika avait nettoyé les marmites et les plats des fans de Kratos et les avait empilés sur la table qui se trouvait devant la maison.

Quand elle aperçut les deux jeunes au loin, elle se mit à sourire, certaine que tout était fixé à présent. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches pour qu'elle puisse voir distinctement leurs visages, Seika devina aisément que quelque chose était arrivé, surtout au vu de l'expression de sa cadette. Et les traces de doigts sur la joue du blandin.

\- Merci beaucoup ! leur dit-elle quand ils arrivèrent face à elle.

Ils ne répondirent pas et la japonaise commença à se poser de sérieuses questions. Elle sentait un étrange froid émaner de leur duo.

\- Dites, vous allez bien ?

\- Je vais déposer ça dans la cuisine, répondit Thénène.

Elle s'exécuta et s'enfuit à l'intérieur, emmenant les deux chariots avec elle.

\- Allen, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit immédiatement l'aînée, dès que sa sœur fut partie.

Il était vraiment honteux, comment dire à Seika qu'il avait rejeté sa cadette ?

\- Hmm...

\- Seika, tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? l'interpella alors la métisse. Je dois te parler d'un truc assez important.

\- Je crois bien qu'elle va me le dire elle-même...

\- Il vaut mieux, marmonna le garçon, gêné.

\- Si tu veux, Rarès est dans le jardin, lui indiqua la jeune femme avant de le laisser.

Il trouva que c'était une bonne idée et fit le tour de la maison pour rejoindre son ami. Quand il arriva, Rarès descendait du toit et s'essuyait les mains. Quand il remarqua la présence de son camarade, le brun sourit et s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le toit ?

\- Je regardais s'il n'y avait pas de trous ou autre sur la toiture, lui expliqua son camarade en se secouant les cheveux.

\- Ah, d'accord !

\- J'attendais aussi que vous reveniez toi et Thénène pour que Seika me fasse à manger... Bordel, elle est venue me voir, elle était toute gênée et tout... Je comprends pas Kanda franchement : cette fille, c'est une perle... Dis, ça te dérange pas qu'on marche en même temps ? Vu que j'ai faim, ça va m'occuper un peu.

\- Oh, pas de souci, tu veux qu'on aille où précisément ?

\- On fait un petit tour dans la forêt et on revient ? proposa le plus âgé.

\- Allons-y ! On croisera peut-être Krory et Bookman, souligna le maudit.

La maison des Lacroix était un peu en retrait par rapport au village et se trouvait quasiment à l'orée de la forêt. Ils se mirent en route et pénétrèrent les bois, qui étaient assez épais. Ils discutaient alors, tout en s'enfonçant petit à petit.

\- D'ailleurs, tu vas réessayer avec Seika ? demanda soudainement Allen, curieux.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Celui qu'elle veut, c'est Kanda, pas moi. Pourquoi la forcer à me supporter moi alors qu'elle en veut un autre ? répondit simplement le jeune homme, un peu étonné par la question.

\- Je ne sais pas... je pensais que tu réessaierais vu que Kanda l'a rejetée...

\- Elle finira par l'avoir : même si ça prend du temps, elle finira par obtenir ce qu'elle veut de Kanda.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Franchement, si tu me poses cette question, c'est que tu connais mal cette famille Allen ! rit son ami en le frappant l'épaule. Quand ils savent ce qu'ils veulent, ils l'ont. Aussi bien le père que la mère et que les filles !

\- C'est vrai que tu as connu leur famille au complet toi, se souvint le blandin en se massant l'épaule. C'était comment avec tous les Lacroix réunis ?

\- Explosif ! Mais ça l'est toujours aujourd'hui !

\- Je vois !

\- D'ailleurs, vu que tu étais parti seul avec Thénène, ça s'est passé comment !? Vous avez enfin parlé tous les deux !? T'es officiellement son petit-ami !? s'excita le brun, enjoué.

Le maudit s'empourpra violemment et baissa les yeux, se remémorant la scène passée.

\- Hmm... On a parlé, oui...

\- Ah, bah je suis content pour vous deux alors ! Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux ! Ça se passera bien entre vous, faudra juste que tu t'habitues à tout ça et elle aussi et puis, ça coulera tout seul...

\- Hmm... On n'est... pas ensemble...

\- Tu-tu mens là ?

Rarès s'était subitement arrêté et son visage était devenu étonnamment sérieux. Apparemment, cette histoire lui tenait à cœur.

\- Non...

\- Il s'est passé quoi !?

\- Je... l'ai rejetée, avoua difficilement le blandin.

\- Je... Mais... T'as fait quoi, putain !? s'exclama Rarès.

Allen vit bien que son ami était choqué : le brun ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé. Lentement, il lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était produit dans la ruelle et lui rapporta toute la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Rarès, scandalisé, le fixa intensément pendant de longues secondes, Allen sentant bien le regard de son ami sur lui.

\- Mais comment t'as merdé Allen ! finit-il par lui dire.

\- Ah bon ? ...

\- Allen, t'as juste peur : même moi, je le vois... Pourquoi tu t'es couché devant Edward !? Comment tu viens de briser ta chance ! Et tu lui as sûrement brisé le cœur soit dit en passant...

\- Je sais que je l'ai blessée... pas besoin de me le rappeler..., marmonna Allen, gêné.

\- Essaie de la récupérer maintenant : qu'elle soit super aigrie ou quoi, va vite !

\- Pourquoi ? Je lui ai bien dit que ça fonctionnerait pas...

\- Mais t'as même pas essayé ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'es con ! Tu te rappelles pas, dans le train avec Lavi, quand on allait en Normandie !? Tu la voulais, ça se voyait ! Mais pourquoi tu l'as carrément repoussée là !? Je comprends pas...

\- ...

\- Allen, tu vas regretter ! souffla le roumain.

\- Je sais...

\- Bordel, j'peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Thénène ! Thénène, faut que j'te parle ! Ah merde, on s'est trop éloignés.

\- Tu fais quoi !? paniqua le maudit en entendant le brun crier le nom de la métisse.

\- Je vais t'aider à réparer ta connerie là ! Si tu le fais pas maintenant, ça sera encore plus délicat à rattraper !

Décidé, Rarès attrapa Allen par le bras fit demi-tour. Il le tirait, l'obligeant à faire le chemin inverse dans le bois. Devant la force de détermination de son ami, Allen fut bouche bée et ne put que se soumettre.

Il avait pu prendre un peu de recul par rapport à tout à l'heure et avait déjà commencé à réfléchir à tête reposée.

Et lui-même se trouva soudainement très con.

Bordel.

Il voulait jurer comme un charretier.

\- Seika, tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? l'interpella alors la métisse. Je dois te parler d'un truc assez important.

\- Je crois bien qu'elle va me le dire elle-même...

\- Il vaut mieux, marmonna le garçon, gêné.

\- Si tu veux, Rarès est dans le jardin, lui indiqua la jeune femme avant de le laisser.

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et trouva sa sœur dans le salon. Seika s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur le bras de sa cadette.

\- Thénène, il se passe quoi !?

\- Euh... déjà, il vient d'où le deuxième canapé ? l'interrogea la métisse, perplexe.

\- Tonton Kratos l'a monté de la salle de musique : vu qu'on est plusieurs à la maison, il vaut mieux qu'on ait un deuxième canapé dans le salon pour qu'on puisse faire des réunions et des comptes-rendus ou d'autres truc du genre, l'éclaira son aînée. Il va peut-être fabriquer une table basse aussi.

\- Elle est toujours en état d'ailleurs, la salle de musique ?

\- Comme la salle de dessins et ton bureau ! Encore heureux, sinon Tonton aurait du souci à se faire !

\- Heureusement que j'avais oublié que ces pièces existaient ! renchérit Kratos qui remontait justement.

Ces pièces étaient situées dans le sous-sol et leur accès était possible grâce à une trappe située dans l'entrée, devant l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Thénène se dit furtivement qu'elle devait redescendre au moins pour vérifier son bureau et les instruments de musique. Elle voulait reprendre et quelle occasion de reprendre pendant cette mission ! Sentant qu'elle commençait à oublier le sujet dont elle voulait parler avec sa sœur et son oncle aussi pour le coup, elle secoua la tête et se reconcentra.

\- Je descendrai plus tard, bref.

\- Oui, double bref, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi le truc important dont tu voulais me parler ? la pressa Seika, en haleine.

L'aînée n'en pouvait plus : elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé ! Pourquoi cette tension entre eux ? Pourquoi cette trace sur la joue du blandin ?

\- Seika, calme !

\- Mais pourquoi t'es aussi froide !? Il s'est passé quoi avec Allen !?

\- Attends, déjà, je voulais vous parler de Maman...

\- Oui, c'est bientôt son anniversaire, on le sait très bien ! la rassura son oncle en lui caressant le haut du crâne.

\- On fait quelque chose de spécial cette année ? demanda Thénène.

\- Comme d'habitude, on verra le jour même !

\- Et on a croisé Kanda tout à l'heure aussi, il-

\- On en a rien à foutre de lui, bordel ! Bon, Thénène, tu nous expliques ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ou pas !?

\- Seika, ça va être super simple. T'es prête ?

\- Tiens, il s'est passé quoi avec le jeune Allen ? C'est vrai que vous deviez parler ! se souvint Kratos. Alors ?

\- Tonton, ça va être super simple. T'es prêt ?

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés !?

\- Un demi-point pour Seika ! Je l'ai embrassé.

\- Oh, putain, ça veut dire que t'es en couple !? s'étonna l'aînée.

\- Quoi, tu sors avec ce garçon !? s'insurgea le barbu. Je l'ai pas validé, je peux pas donner mon accord !

\- Et il m'a rejetée juste après, leur dit Thénène en s'asseyant sur le canapé le plus proche d'elle.

\- Q-Quoi !? bégayèrent-ils. Tu te fous de notre gueule !?

Ils s'assirent à ses côtes, à l'affût du moindre signe qui montrerait qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Pourtant, ils virent bien que son visage s'était assombri et que la douleur remontait petit à petit. Elle leur relata alors toute la conversation qui avait suivi le baiser. Y repenser et en reparler, c'était comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle ressentait tout comme si elle revivait la scène en direct. Il lui avait clairement brisé le cœur et c'était horriblement douloureux. Elle prenait son temps pour expliquer à sa famille, ils comprenaient qu'elle essayait de ne pas craquer. Sa sœur lui avait attrapé les mains et son oncle avait passé son bras autour ses épaules. Tout leur amour la portait : sans ça, elle se serait déjà effondrée en pleurs.

\- Bon, bah, je ne le valide pas ! s'exclama le barbu quand sa nièce finit son récit.

\- J'crois bien que je vais lui défoncer sa race à cette pousse de soja débile, gronda brutalement la japonaise.

\- Seika, je viens t'aider quand tu veux.

\- Je... Merci... vous êtes les meilleurs, murmura la cadette d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Oh non, pleure pas s'il te plaît ! Tonton est là !

\- Te mets pas à chialer s'il te plaît : j'ai déjà assez mal au cœur de ton cœur brisé... je veux pas t'entendre pleurer...

Ils entourèrent la cadette de leurs bras chacun de leur côté et la serrèrent très fort. Elle les aimait vraiment. Elle se calma et se laissa dorloter tranquillement.

\- Titi, je dois faire à manger pour Rarès, je peux te laisser ? Je reviens vite, promis juré !

\- Oh, oui bien sûr ! T'en fais pas, va le nourrir, le pauvre.

\- Il n'est pas le plus à plaindre ici, lança Kratos d'un air un peu taquin. Je dois fabriquer la table basse, je reviens rapidement aussi.

\- Va va, t'en fais pas ! Je vous attends tous les deux ! leur assura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ils lui laissèrent chacun un bisou sur le front puis se dépêchèrent de remplir leurs taches. Plus vite elles étaient faites, plus vite ils reviendraient aux côtés de la cadette qui avait bien besoin d'amour et de soutien. Cette dernière s'allongea dans le canapé en essayant de ne pas trop penser à Allen. Mais il commençait à l'obséder : elle voulait vraiment tenter quelque chose avec lui. S'il avait peur de se lancer, ça ne risquait pas d'être facile...

Elle ne vit pas arriver Edward qui s'allongea sur elle. La cadette glapit et essaya de se redresser. Le blond devenait vraiment une plaie.

\- Putain, Ed, tu me fais mal là, t'es super lourd !

\- Roh, arrête de mentir !

\- Et j'ai du mal à respirer ! Vraiment lève-toi, salopard !

\- Oh, mais c'est bon, j'me lève ! céda le jeune homme en se relevant.

Il s'assit et elle se releva à son tour.

\- T'es chiant ma parole.

\- Comme d'hab quoi ! rit-il.

\- Vachement drôle.

\- Ça va ?

\- Tu me soûles, siffla la jeune fille.

Elle sentit alors les bras de son ami l'entourer et elle le repoussa immédiatement.

\- Me touche pas !

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il, un peu surpris.

Il réitéra son geste et fut une nouvelle fois repoussé.

\- Non : m'approche plus, me touche plus !

\- Eh Thénène, tu vas bien ?

\- Non, ça va pas... arrête de me toucher, s'il te plaît... c'est à cause de toi...

Edward attrapa le visage de la susnommée entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. En le dévisageant rapidement, elle vit que ses sourcils étaient froncés et qu'il arborait une expression inquiète. Cette position et cette expression faciale firent écho dans les souvenirs de la cadette qui se remémora une scène similaire, au même endroit, deux années auparavant.

Elle se rappela que sa famille l'avait dorlotée, comme tout à l'heure, après qu'elle se soit confiée à eux sur son ressenti par rapport à Edward. Il lui était devenu insupportable de taire ses sentiments et en avait énormément souffert. Elle se souvint alors que, pendant un moment d'absence de Seika et Kratos, le blond était venu et l'avait taquiné. Elle l'avait repoussée et s'était décalée, de sorte à éviter le contact physique, mais il avait persisté et lui avait attrapé le visage, comme aujourd'hui. Il l'avait regardé avec les mêmes yeux, la même inquiétude. Il lui avait posé la même question.

\- Non, ça va pas... arrête de me toucher, s'il te plaît... ça me fait trop mal..., lui avait-t-elle répondu.

\- Mais pourquoi ça !? s'était-il étonné.

Elle l'avait embrassé et, comme avec Allen plus tôt, il l'avait rejetée à cette époque.

Ces souvenirs de son tout premier baiser rejaillirent et son cœur se serra un peu plus. Elle souffrait déjà et cette sensation de douleur et de mal-être s'accentua davantage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est à cause de moi ? l'interrogea Edward, perdu.

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'il m'a jetée putain, murmura la jeune fille en attrapant les mains de son ami.

Elle avait voulu les retirer mais elle avait craqué bien avant d'avoir réussi. Elle avait senti les premières larmes monter, elle voulait les retenir mais, dès que la première perla dans le coin de son œil, toutes les autres déferlèrent. Ce fut un torrent. Rapidement, son visage fut mouillé et Thénène se mit à hoqueter. Le blond fut tout d'abord interdit et regarda son amie pleurer. Il prit ensuite l'initiative de la prendre dans ses bras, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. La métisse s'agrippa au haut du jeune homme et se retrouva alors à déverser toute sa peine sur l'épaule du blond. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et Seika débarqua dans le salon, un tablier noué autour de sa taille et les mains trempées. Kratos arriva une demi-seconde après la japonaise, une scie en main.

\- Putain, Tonton, on l'avait oublié lui.

\- J'suis sûr que c'est de sa faute qu'elle a craqué.

\- Y'a même pas besoin de parier là-dessus.

Ils étaient postés sur le pas de la porte du salon, qui ouvrait sur l'entrée, quand celle du salon qui menait directement au jardin s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser passer un Rarès surexcité et un Allen un peu décontenancé.

\- Thénène, faut que j'te..., débuta le brun avant de voir qu'elle était dans les bras du blond.

\- Rarès, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment, dit le blandin qui était gêné à voix basse.

\- Nan, tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué !?

\- Désolé...

\- Ah non, mais c'est moi qui suis désolé pour toi.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que tu viens de perdre bêtement ta chance et tu risques de perdre bêtement la vie, vu comment ils te regardent.

\- Ils ? Qui ça, ils ? répéta Allen, perplexe.

Son ami lui montra du doigt l'autre bout de la pièce et Allen rencontra les regards meurtriers de Seika et Kratos.

\- Ah...

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

\- Rarès, sois sérieux s'il te plaît.

\- Je le suis Allen et je vois bien que t'es dans la merde, déclara le roumain en lui tapotant le dos. Bon courage franchement, parce que t'es mal parti dans les deux situations.

\- Oui, je suis au courant, souffla le maudit, un peu agacé qu'on lui rappelle son échec.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais je préférais te le rappeler.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette délicate attention.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit le moment pour faire de l'ironie, réfléchis plutôt à une solution pour te sortir de ce pétrin.

\- Tu penses que je réfléchis à quoi en ce moment ?

\- Je sais pas, je suis pas dans ta tête !

Le maudit souffla mais ne répondit rien. Son regard revint tout seul sur le canapé et les deux amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou plus exactement Thénène qui pleurait dans les bras d'Edward. Ce dernier essayait de la calmer en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille mais il avait l'impression de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Le cœur d'Allen devenait douloureux : les pleurs de la jeune fille le touchaient directement et cette scène faisait monter en lui une pointe de jalousie.

Thénène avait eu raison en disant qu'il regretterait son geste puisqu'il commençait déjà à le regretter mais surtout à se rendre compte qu'effectivement, il était tout simplement effrayé. Il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer cette situation. Alors qu'il commençait à divaguer, Timcampy sortit de son manteau, réveillé. Il vola rapidement dans la pièce toute propre puis vit la métisse dans les bras d'un autre. Il virevolta autour d'eux avant de revenir vers son maître et lui mordre la joue, celle qui avait reçu le coup. Ce golem, assez intelligent, avait compris qu'Allen avait fait une bêtise.

Même Timcampy était remonté contre Allen.

Seulement, à qui pouvait-il se confier ?


End file.
